


Half A Heart

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom!Harry, End game Larry, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, M/M, Makeup, Mpreg, Oops, Past Abuse, Past Louis/OMC - Freeform, Past Mpreg, Proposals, Smut, mpreg!harry, past breakup, past larry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 198,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet Marie Styles.<br/>Louis didn't know about her. Harry kept her a secret. Scarlet knows he left.<br/>*<br/>Eight years ago Harry Styles gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Scarlet Marie. Now, at the age of 26, he doesn't expect to run into the only man he ever loved. The man that left him when he needed him most.<br/>*<br/>Eight years ago Louis Tomlinson made the biggest mistake of his life. Now, at the age of 27, that same mistake just got a whole lot bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already completed on my Wattpad page (Britt1D4Life). I'm posting it here for those of you that don't read there! I really hope you guys enjoy it, it took me about 9 months to complete! Happy reading :)
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

Harry looked down at his beautiful daughter as she ran off the field. Her curls bounced in her ponytail and her blue eyes were shining bright. Scarlet Marie Styles.

"Hi daddy!" Scarlet smiled happily, hurrying towards him.

"Hi sweetpea!" Harry replied bending down to collect her in his arms. "Have a good practice?"

"It was great! The coach is teaching us a new move, says we'll crush the competition." She said releasing him.

Harry smiled proudly at her. Scar was special, she was a football prodigy.  He knew where she got it from... but he didn't talk about that. As soon as she had been able to walk he often found her trying to kick anything round, a lot of the time landing on her cute little bum. She never quit though and soon she was kicking the small ball he'd gotten her with ease. His mum recommended he look into the football prodigy stuff and as soon as Scarlet started school at five she was accepted into a program. By the age of seven she was placed on a team. Now, she was a popular footie player. Kids from all over the U.K were brought in to try and get accepted on the team Scarlet was on.

Niall, Harry's best mate, began video taping her games and posting clips on youtube. At first Harry was hesitant to post them online; afraid his past would come back but after a year that worry slowly faded but remained in the depths of his mind.

*~*

"Harry I swear our girl is going to go pro!" Niall exclaimed as Scarlet scored the winning goal with only a second to spare.

"Our girl?" Harry chuckled. "I think you mean my girl, but yeah I agree." he smiled standing up and cheering.

Harry  did often worry that maybe starting Scar in football so early had been a bad idea. He wanted her to have time to be a kid and footie took up a lot of time. However, whenever he would mention her taking a break from it she would give him a glare that reminded him of... him... and the subject would be dropped. She enjoyed footie and clearly had no intentions of giving it up.

"Daddy! We did it!" Scarlet exclaimed as she stopped in front of him and Niall, who was still taping them.

"You did darling!" Harry smiled as the team gathered around Scarlet. "Show em who's number one!" He cheered.

The whole team turned so their backs were to the camera, their names and numbers displayed, and turned their heads with smiles to glance back holding a fist in the air.

Other parents gathered around to get their kids and head to the after game party in the school. Harry remembered back when Scarlet had started school and they had gone to parent night. All the other students had both their parents there. Scarlet had looked around with a small frown but didn't say anything at the time. They went through the short event and then headed home. Harry pulled out leftover spaghetti and heated them up some before she said anything.

"Daddy?" Scarlet asked once he set a dish down for her.

"Yes baby?" Harry responded.

"Why did everyone else have two parents with them but I only had one?" She questioned frowning a little.

"Well..." Harry sighed squatting down next to her chair. "Most kids do have two parents..."

"So where's my other one? Don't I have a mommy? Jimmy and Sarah have mommy's." Scarlet pouted sadly.

"No, sweetheart, you don't have a mommy... you have another daddy..." Harry sighed; he knew this conversation would happen... just not so soon.

"Where is he then?" Scarlet asked.

"I... I don't really know baby. He... um... he hasn't been around for a very long time." He tried to explain. "I'll explain it when you're older... for now eat your dinner."

Scarlet had nodded her head and ate like she was told to do. Harry had tried his best to avoid the topic after that. To his surprise though he didn't have to try very hard because Scar didn't bring it up. She went through first and second grade without so much as mentioning her other dad. When one of her friends would come over to play and they would ask where her other parent was Scarlet would just shrug and continue on with whatever she was doing.

It did happen eventually though... Harry knew it was coming. Once Scarlet got into the third grade she brought it up.

"Daddy?" Scarlet asked crawling into Harry's lap on the sofa. "Will you tell me about my other dad now?"

Harry tensed at the question but sighed in defeat. She wasn't old enough to understand everything, but maybe he could make it simple...

"I don't really know what to tell you sweetpea. Um... your dad and I dated for a long time back when I was younger, I really thought that he was the one. You know like in your princess movies, when the princess finds her prince?" Harry questioned and Scar nodded. "I thought I had found my prince, but he left me."

"Was it because of me?" Scarlet asked quietly, her voice wavering.

"No!" Harry gasped. "No baby girl! I never got a chance to tell him about you... he left before I could."

"Why?" She questioned frowning.

"He found someone else... he told me that we were done... um like we couldn't be together anymore. He told me that and then left." Harry replied sadly, feeling his eyes burn at the memory that was ever present in his head.

"I don't like him." Scarlet said fiercely. 

Harry chuckled weakly and stroked her hair, "But you don't know him sweetie..."

"He made you cry daddy..." She responded bringing her small hand up to his cheek and catching a tear that escaped his eye. "I don't like him."

"Okay baby." Harry whispered hugging her to his chest and kissing her head. "Just remember, you have me always and of course Grandma, Grandpa Robin, Uncle Niall, Aunt Gemma, Uncle Liam, and Aunt Sophia." 

"I like Uncle Niall, he's funny." Scarlet giggled then yawned.

That night Niall uploaded the clip of the team with their backs to the camera to youtube. Every video he posted of Scarlet and the team got tens of thousands of views. A few of the videos that had really highlighted Scarlet's and the other prodigies skills soared over a hundred thousand views. 

Harry couldn't have been prouder of his daughter. She was definitely on her way to being a pro and as long as she was happy, he was happy. He didn't need... him in his life to be happy. All he needed was his precious little girl, his family, and his friends. Of course there was always that little voice in his mind scoffing at that thought and he knew... he knew his heart still longed for the void that had been left behind by Louis to be filled... the thing was... nobody but Louis would ever be able to fill it.

*~*~*~*~*

Louis sat alone in his too big for one person flat. London had been good to him. He was rich and successful being the owner of a record label. One thing he wasn't though was happy. You would think that with all his money and success he would be, but that was not the case. He crawled to the top; he fought to get where he was now, but it really didn't matter. 

He tried not to think about his past. Eight years ago he was happy and then he fucked everything up. He made the biggest mistake of his life. He left Harry, the boy he had fallen in love with when he was just 16. And he really tried never to think about what happened after that. He'd come a long way since then but it still hunted him... his past was always lingering in the back of his mind. Most of the time he could force himself not to think about... instead he would think about what it would be like if he hadn't broken up with Harry... he'd probably be happy and married. But no, he was stupid back then and thought he'd met someone better than Harry... and well... well he was an idiot for thinking that.

Louis sighed heavily and took a bit of his pizza before pulling his laptop onto his lap. He flipped it open and went directly to youtube. Football always made him feel better. He typed in football prodigy's and found one he hadn't watched. It was impressive, kids so young with such talent. Some of them were even better than he was. 

He clicked on a video that was titled "Little Dashers - Football Prodigy Team - 8/23/13". He'd been watching a lot of the Little Dashers videos... they were one of the top prodigy teams and were no doubt going to be contenders for the championship game.

Louis watched a few more of their videos before he realized a new video had just been posted by NaillHoran93, the same user that uploaded most of the Little Dasher videos. He clicked on the video that was titled "Little Dashers - Football Prodigy Team - Scar does it again! VICTORY!"

He watched as the girl rocketed down the field, the other team hot on her heels. She zig-zagged a little, throwing the other player off as she lined up. Louis watched as she drew her leg back and kicked. His breath caught in his throat as the ball soared into the net just as the buzzer sounded to end the game; what a shot!

The video kept going as the girl waved and ran over until she was right in front of the camera. Louis stared at the screen with his eyebrows risen. She was perfect with chocolate curls, bright blue eyes, and a dimpled smile.

"Daddy!" We did it!" She cheered and Louis chuckled. 

"You did darling!" A mans voice said and Louis' smile fell immediately.

It didn't matter how long it had been... he'd recognize that deep raspy voice anywhere.

"Show em' who's number one!" The voice cheered.

Louis watched as the whole team lined up and turned to their backs were facing the camera. Their last names and numbers on display as they glanced over their shoulders with smiles on their faces and fists held up.

He almost choked on air when he looked at the girl in the middle... it was written across her jersey... plain as day...

"STYLES"


	2. Chapter 2

Louis paused the video and stared at it for the longest time before blindly reaching for his cell phone. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Hey mum." Louis replied quietly.

"Lou, it's quite late... is everything okay?" Jay asked with concern.

"When... When was the last time you spoke to Anne?" He questioned ignoring her question.

"Anne? Um... I think it was probably at least six years ago. Why?" Jay inquired.

"Did she ever mention Harry having a daughter?" Louis asked, the name of his true love heavy on his tongue.

"No, I don't believe so..." She trailed off in confusion.

"He's got a daughter mum." Louis said quietly.

"Oh?" Jay responded. "Well that's lovely... I guess that means he's married. You should follow his exam--"

"No mum." Louis interrupted. "You don't understand."

"What?" Jay asked.

"Mum... she... she looks like me." Louis whispered still staring at the beautiful girl on the screen where he had backed the video up.

"Oh my... you don't think...?" Jay gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah I think so. I messed up so bad mum." Louis choked out. "Do you think you could get some information on her?"

"Louis..." She sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can find but hospital records are confidential I can't just snoop through them."

"I know, just... whatever you can find." He said clicking to go to NiallHoran93's profile, hoping for more videos of just her.

"I'll let you know. I'll talk to you later sweetie." Jay said and after a quick goodnight they hung up.

Louis scrolled through NiallHoran93's videos until he had watched every single one that had anything to do with the girl the boy called Scar. He wondered if that was short for something or just a nickname for the field. Either way... she was perfect and so talented. 

He looked over at the clock and saw it was pushing 11pm. Picking up his phone again he sent a text to Zayn.

**(To: Zayn) - Call me if you're awake**

He knew better than to call Zayn this late and risk waking him up... it wasn't pleasant and it was a lesson he learned 9 years ago when they were still in high school. Louis had called him, fretting over what to get Harry for their two year anniversary and Zayn had been a right bitch on the phone. 

And yeah. You heard that right. Two year anniversary and the very next year he messed everything up. 

Louis' phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"Hey mate... I was just heading to bed... what do you want?" Zayn questioned with a yawn.

"I'm a dad." Louis stated bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Zayn exclaimed through the phone. "Who the hell did you knock up!?"

"Apparently Harry nearly 8 years ago." Louis answered.

"What?" Zayn asked slowly.

"Yeah... I was watching this video of the Little Dashers - the footie prodigies - and one of the girls came running up to the camera saying 'daddy we did it' and then her dad replied and Z... it was him... I know it. I would recognize his voice anywhere no matter how long it's been since I've heard it." Louis explained.

"But how do you know she's yours? I mean Harry could have had a kid with someone else." Zayn said settling under his covers.

"Zayn. She has chocolate curls and bright blue eyes. She has Harry's dimpled smile and my nose." Louis replied running his fingers through his hair.

"Wow... okay. Okay. What are you going to do?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know. I asked my mum to try and get some info on her. I want to meet her but I know Harry would never allow it and I understand why; I ruined everything and I know he hates me now... I don't blame him. I want to be apart of her life somehow though." Louis sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to tell you mate. I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'll talk to you later though Lou, I've got an early morning with Pez and Ashlynn." Zayn said referring to his and Perrie's five year old daughter.

"Alright, night." Louis replied then hung up the phone. 

He scrubbed his hands over his face then stood up to go to his room. The room was too big. The bed was too big... too empty and cold. He crawled under the covers and laid there with his eyes open, unable to sleep. All he could think about were those happy blue eyes and that bright smile of the girl he was sure was his daughter.

Turning over he looked at the picture frame he kept beside his bed. A picture of him and Harry was placed carefully inside. It had been taken just a month before he stupidly broke up with Harry. They were cuddled together with their heads turned towards each other. Their foreheads rested together and noses bumping as they smiled with their eyes closed. They looked so in love... so happy. And Louis ruined that. He gave that up. He gave that up for something that nearly killed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry called for Scarlet from the kitchen as he dished out the final spoonful of scrambled eggs from the pan onto a plate with bacon and toast. Scarlet came skipping in, dressed in jeans, a pink shirt, and a jacket that matched her jeans. She sat down at the breakfast bar as Harry set down a plate of food for her which she dug into immediately. 

Once they finished breakfast, Harry picked up Scarlet's backpack and walked out to the car with her swinging their hands as they walked. At the school Scarlet leaned up between the front seats and smacked a kiss on Harry's cheek. She grabbed her pack and hopped out of the car.

"Bye daddy! Love you!" She smiled turning to close the door.

"Love you too sweetpea, see you after school." Harry said looking back at her.

He watched as she joined a few of her classmates then drove away to work. It was nice working for his mum at the family bakery. Anne paid all of her employees well since the bakery was so popular. It was a decent sized place and was frequented by college students, business people, and tourists since it had been listed as a place you just had to go to if you were ever in London.

Harry was glad not to live in London; instead living in Croydon which was just south of the busy city. He didn't have to go into London for anything accept work and taking Scarlet to school or practice. It was a relief because if he lived in London there would be greater chance of Louis spotting them. He wasn't even sure if Louis was in London, but since he had always talked about moving there, Harry decided not to take any chances. So he moved to Croydon and found a nice, small modern flat with light grey walls, wood floors, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms... perfect for himself and Scarlet.

"Morning love!" Anne chirped as Harry entered the bakery. 

"Morning mum." Harry smiled pecking her cheek.

He worked at making cookies and pastries until it was time to go to pick Scarlet up at school and take her to practice. 

With Scarlet buckled in the backseat he headed off to the park where the prodigy team met. Scarlet had already changed in to her footie uniform at school and made a mad dash for the field as soon as Harry parked the car.

"Scarlet!" Harry called out and his daughter stopped immediately, looking back sheepishly. "You know better. You always walk with me, I don't care how close the field is. Always, understand?" He scolded.

"Yes daddy." Scarlet replied quietly.

"And why do you have to walk with me?" Harry questioned bending down so he could look her in the eyes..

"Because I could get snatched and taken away by someone and you might not be close enough to stop them." Scarlet answered and Harry smiled proudly.

"Exactly. Good girl." He said standing to his full height and guiding her towards the field.

Practice went smoothly as always. The coach was still teaching the team a new move, telling them to practice carefully at home if they could. Once practice was over they got back in the car and Harry turned to look at Scarlet.

"So princess, wanna head home or go see Nana?" He questioned.

"Nana!" Scarlet exclaimed happily knowing if they went to the bakery she'd get a pastry.

At the bakery Scarlet stuck beside Harry as they walked to the counter where Anne was handing a customer a bag of cookies. Once she was done she caught sight of Harry and Scarlet.

"How's my favorite sugar plum today!?" Anne smiled squatting down to hug the little girl.

"Good Nana." Scarlet replied hugging her back.

"When's her next game?" Anne questioned as Scarlet began looking at the pastries in the display cases.

"Um Friday I think. It's here in London." Harry answered receiving a pout from his mum.

"I was hoping I could come but I can't make Friday." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it mum, there will be plenty of other games and Niall always video tapes them." Harry responded reaching out to pull Scarlet out of the way of a customer. 

"I'd much rather see it in person." Anne replied not a big fan of watching the videos; it just wasn't the same.

"We better get going before traffic gets worse." Harry stated glancing at the time.

Anne nodded and bent down to Scarlets' height, "Did you decide what you want?"

Scarlet nodded her head with a bright smile, "Chocolate chip!"

Anne smiled and stood up to get the cookie plus a few others from the display while Harry bopped Scarlet on the nose playfully. With a bag in hand, Harry and Scarlet walked back out to his car and headed home. 

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Scarlet questioned as they drove towards home.

"Of course lovely." Harry replied.

That was something about Harry that maybe other parents didn't agree with. Scarlet got basically everything she wanted, within reason, as long as she was good. If she wasn't good, Harry had absolutely no problem saying no. At least he didn't until she'd pull a pout that mirrored the one Louis used to give him all those years ago. He tried to be firm with her, not wanting her to turn into some spoiled brat. Scarlet was getting better at hearing 'no' come out of Harry's mouth and most of the time she accepted it with a grunt. 

So they went to the park for a while once they got home and Scarlet grabbed her footie ball from her room. They stayed at the park for about an hour. Harry kicked the ball to Scarlet so she could practice the move the coach had been teaching them. She never failed to impress him. She took to things so well and had basically mastered the new move within thirty minutes.

Back home, Harry made dinner and then sent Scarlet off to shower while he cleaned up. From the kitchen he headed into his bedroom and rummaged through the closet looking for a sweater to change into. He spotted his favorite grey one lying on one of the shelves and grabbed it, knocking something onto the ground that had been under it. Looking down, his throat tightened. A picture frame lay on the floor face up and in the black frame it held a picture of him and Louis. They were cuddled together with their heads turned towards each other. Their foreheads rested together and noses bumping as they smiled with their eyes closed. 

He reached down and slowly picked the picture up. The memory, though so many years ago, felt fresh, as though it had just happened. Harry ran his thumb over Louis' face and his vision blurred. A single tear dropped onto the glass frame. 

What used to be...

What could have been...

Harry heard the water in the bathroom cut off and he quickly wiped his eyes and set the photo back on the shelf. He slipped into the grey sweater then headed out to the living room. Scarlet soon joined him with wet hair wearing her favorite pajamas. She had a white and red striped shirt with a picture of Lola bunny from the looney tunes on it and a pair of black sleep shorts. Harry couldn't help but let out a small sigh at his daughters similarity to Louis. Clothes, attitude, and some of her looks.

"Why don't we dry your hair, yeah?" Harry said standing up and redirecting her back to the bathroom.

He picked up the blow dryer and set to work drying her hair. A few minutes later he set the dryer down and picked up a brush to run through her hair. Her curls fell over her shoulders, soft and shiny. 

"Ready for a movie princess?" Harry questioned putting the brush down.

She nodded and hurried to the living room where she picked up one of the cookies he had set out for her with a glass of milk and settled on the sofa. He put Cinderella in before sitting down and letting Scarlet tuck herself into his side as the movie began. 

This was all he needed. Harry told himself. All he needed was Scarlet and for her to be happy. He did not need Louis to be 100% happy... but in reality... he did... he just didn't want to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday, Harry picked Scarlet up from school and headed over to the indoor arena where the prodigy was playing. This was their final game to qualify to complete for a spot at the championship. If they won this game, if they beat the Little Rovers, they were in the running.

Scarlet kissed Harry's cheek and then joined the rest of her team while Harry joined Niall, Liam, and Sophia in the stands. The came started and people cheered as the game progressed.

There was only ten second left and the score was tied 5-5. 

Scarlet got in possession of the ball and hurried it closer to the goal. Harry watched she began to do the move they had been taught. Everyone was cheering as she swung her leg back for the kick.

Suddenly a bigger player from the other team tackled her, knocking her to the ground. A few seconds later the buzzer sounded to end the game. Harry, Niall, Liam, and Sophia were on their feet, watching and waiting for Scarlet to get up. 

The coach and ref hurried towards her and Harry's view was blocked by the rest of the team. 

"It appears number 14 is still down on the field..." One of the commentators said over the speakers in the arena.

"The coach is calling for the emergency team." Another said as the coach waved at someone across the field.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Harry exclaimed and began pushing past people. "Move, move, please, move."

Harry darted across the field and dropped down next to his sobbing daughter who had her face pressed into the artificial turf; her hands clutching her knee. He soothed some of her stray-away hair from her face and tried to calm her down as the emergency team approached.

Harry rode in the ambulance with Scarlet while Niall, Liam, and Sophia followed in their vehicles. The hospital took Scarlet back as soon as she arrived and took her into the x-ray room immediately. Fifteen minutes later they brought Scarlet into the room where Harry was waiting and gave her something for the pain she was in. They waited in the room for thirty minutes before a doctor finally walked in. 

"Hello, you must be Scarlet, I'm Doctor Murphey." The doctor greeted as he stepped into the room with a clipboard in his hand. "So I've looked over your x-rays and thankfully nothing was broken. However, you did sprain your knee. It's a level two sprain so it won't require surgery."

"So what does she do?" Harry questioned from where he sat on the bed next to Scarlet.

"Well, we're going to ice her knee for a little bit here and then wrap it. I'd like her to use crutches for a bit. I don't want her to use them all the time though because then the muscle will get weaker, but if it hurts too much to walk then she can use them." Dr. Murphey explained taking a towel wrapped ice pack from the nurse that walked in and placing it on Scarlet's knee.

"Crutches!?" Scarlet squawked. "I can't be on crutches and play football!"

"I'm afraid you're not going to be able to play for a few months at minimum." Dr. Murphey said and received a wide eyed look from the little girl.

"What!?" She exclaimed looking over at Harry as though willing him to do something, anything, so that the doctor would say she could play.

"I'm sorry lovebug but you have to let it heal." Harry smiled sadly at her.

"Your dad is right. You must let your knee heal properly. If you were to take another blow, it would more than likely require surgery to fix the damage and that would result in at least a year off from playing. Right now I would estimate about four to six months." Dr. Murphey said pulling out a wrap for Scarlet's knee.

"Four to six months!" Scarlet gaped in disbelief. 

"Your knee has to heal and then I'd like you to go to therapy to help strengthen it again." Dr. Murphey explained taking the ice pack away and glancing over at Harry. "Ice her knee a few times a day and elevate it using a pillow or something comfortable. When you go to re-wrap it make sure it's just slightly snug, we don't want to cut off her blood circulation or anything."

Harry nodded and watched as the doctor wrapped Scarlet's knee. Scarlet had her arms folded over her chest with a scowl on her pretty face. She definitely was not happy about this in the least bit. Once the doctor was done wrapping her knee, he handed Harry a prescription for some pain medicine for whenever Scarlet needed it then bid them a good night. A few minutes later a nurse came in with a pair of crutches. Scarlet stared at the metal devices and then looked at Harry before holding her arms out; a silent request to be carried.

Harry carried her out of the hospital with Niall following behind carrying the crutches; Liam and Sophia having left for Harry's flat after finding out Scarlet was okay. 

At home, Harry handed Scarlet over to Sophia, asking her to help Scar get cleaned up and dressed. Once she was ready for bed, Harry tucked her in and kissed her forehead. The others left soon after and Harry sat down at the dining room table. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed heavily. How was he ever going to afford an emergency room bill and therapy? Sure he got paid good enough to keep the flat, the car, buy food, and spoil Scarlet a little but a hospital bill... those were big and then to add therapy on top of it... he just didn't know how he was going to manage that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Louis walked into his living room with a cup of tea in his hand. Work had seemed to drag on all day and he was ready to enjoy a cuppa before heading to bed. He picked up his TV remote and switched on the TV. 

It was on the local news channel and he never watched the news. He was about to change it when the anchor started talking.

"In news off the field tonight, a local prodigy football player was injured. It was reported that number 14, Scarlet Styles, of the Little Dashers was taken down by a larger player on the opposing team when she was lining up what was sure to be the winning goal." Anchor one said.

Louis nearly dropped his cup of tea in his lap.

"We were able to speak to the coach of the Little Dashers very briefly and he said Styles was taken by ambulance to the hospital and they received word that she will, unfortunately, be out for the season." Anchor two stated grimly.

"It was also discovered that the player that tackled Styles was not a legal player in the game. The cut off age for these teams is 9 and the player was 11. The Little Rovers have since been disqualified and will not be in the running for the championship." Anchor one continued.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say we wish Styles a speedy recovery." Anchor two started and Louis muted the TV.

He set the remote down on the table along with his cup and pulled his laptop into his lap, going to NiallHoran93's youtube page. There was a new video posted just an hour ago and it was already pushing 100,000 views.

Louis clicked on the video and watched as his daughter hustled the ball down the field to the goal. He watched as she lined up and then got tackled to the ground. The video showed a glimpse of her afterwards, lying on the ground and not moving. He wished he could have been there when it happened. He wished he could have been there to hold her. He wished he could have been there to hold Harry's hand and whisper that their daughter would be okay. But he wasn't there because he fucked up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jay walked into Little Cups Bakery and took a seat at the counter.

"Jay?" Anne questioned coming out of the kitchen.

"Anne!" Jay replied cheerfully leaning over the counter to give her old friend a hug. "How are you? The bakery looks wonderful!"

"I'm doing really well, the bakery had been a great success. You?" Anne responded.

"Good as it gets really, still working at the hospital. How's Harry?" Jay questioned lowering her voice a little.

She and Anne had always been baffled by the break up of their children.

"He's doing well." Anne answered with a smile.

"And Scarlet?" Jay asked and Anne halted.

"How did you know about her?" She questioned worriedly.

"She was all over the news after the incident at the game. She looks just like Harry." She explained. "Is... Is she Louis'?" 

Anne sighed heavily and nodded her head, revealing Harry's biggest secret to the mother of the other father. Not that Jay didn't already know, but Anne didn't know that.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell him, I understand. I just... she's very pretty." Jay said quietly.

And it wasn't a lie. She wasn't going to tell Louis about Scarlet because he already knew.

"She is, she's really sweet. She has Louis' attitude." Anne laughed lightly and Jay joined in.

"I still don't understand their break up to this day." Anne admitted leaning against the counter once she set a cup of tea before Jay.

"I understand it somewhat. Louis has told me a few things. It's not my place to say anything, but I do know he regrets leaving Harry. He's talked about trying to find him but he doesn't even know where to begin when it comes to an apology. I think he knows Harry hates him." Jay said picking up the cup.

"I don't think Harry hates him... I think he's convinced himself that he doesn't need him though." Anne replied shaking he head. "Our boys..." she chuckled.

Jay laughed and then remembered Scarlet, "How is Scarlet though?"

"She's okay, a bit bummed that she can't play footie for six months. She actually burst into tears when Harry told her no she couldn't play at all and then she got angry." Anne answered as she wiped down the counter.

"Sounds like something Louis would do." Jay said eyeing the display case of cookies and cupcakes. "I'm sorry ya know, for Louis not being there." she said turning somewhat grim.

Anne offered a sad smile in return, "It's not your fault... we never saw it coming."

"I know but he left him when he needed him most, even if he didn't know." Jay sighed heavily.

"You know... The day it happened... Harry was going to tell Louis that day. He was terrified and when he came home sobbing I thought maybe Louis didn't take the news well. Then I found out Harry didn't even get to tell him because Louis ended it and then left with someone else." Anne responded moving over to the door and flipping the open sign to closed.

Jay stood from her stool and walked around behind the counter, something she hadn't done in nearly six years. She picked up a box with the bakeries logo and name after slipping on a glove and filled it with assorted cookies and cupcakes. She picked up a smaller box and did the same. Walking over to the cash register she paid for what she took and then turned to help Anne pack the rest of the left overs to take to the local orphanage.

"How are the girls and boys?" Anne questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Wonderful. Lottie is engaged, Fizzy is at Man U, Phoebe and Daisy just started uni here in London, and the boys have two more years of high school." Jay replied happily.

The two talked for a while more before Jay announced she had to be getting home. With the two boxes in her hand she waved goodbye to Anne and headed off. She stopped at Louis' flat on her way.

"Hey mum." Louis greeted as he opened the door.

"I brought you some sweets from the bakery." Jay said offering the small box to him as she stepped into the pristine flat.

"Bakery?" Louis questioned.

"Mhm. Anne's bakery, Little Cups." She replied tapping the top of the box.

"You talked to Anne?" Louis asked opening the box to examine the sweets.

"I did, she said Scarlet is thoroughly upset about not being able to play footie, said she got so angry when Harry told her she couldn't." Jay chuckled. "Just like you did with me."

"I'm a horrible person." Louis sighed setting the box down and dropping down onto the sofa.

"You made a mistake darling. I'm not trying to justify what you did... but we all make mistakes." Jay said sitting down next to her son and rubbing his back.

"Yeah but most of the time people just mess up their own lives. I've messed up multiple lives. Scarlet doesn't have two parents because of me. Harry has been doing all this alone because of me. Anne I'm sure had to comfort Harry many times because of me." Louis responded jerking up off the sofa. "I messed everything up."

Jay gave him a sad smile and picked up her purse to leave.

"You know love... you made a mistake and you know that... maybe now instead of focusing on how badly you screwed up you should focus on a way to fix it..." She said patting Louis' shoulder and then leaving the flat.

Louis fell back onto the sofa and let out a groan. He wanted to fix it. He want to be in Harry and Scarlet's life... but how?

The answer came to him while he was sitting in his office looking over how much money a young female group called Little Mix was bringing into the company. He looked at the figures on the page before him and realized something...

Hospital bills were expensive and Harry was a single parent.

Louis left his office at 7:30. By the time he got to the hospital it was near 8 because of the London traffic. He walked up to the receptionist desk and she looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone about a bill." He replied quietly.

"You'll need to contact our billing company..." She smiled and picked up a piece of paper to write the number down.

With the number in hand, Louis left the hospital and drove home after stopping for some take out Chinese. As soon as he got home he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"London Billing, this is Shana, how can I help you?" A lady answered after he went through all the automated crap.

"I need to speak with someone about a bill that hasn't been sent yet." Louis replied.

"Name?" Shana requested.

"Uh it'll be under Harry Styles." Louis answered, the name heavy on his tongue.

"It appears as though your statement is set to be mailed out the day after tomorrow." Shana said after a moment of silence.

"It's not my statement, but um... I was wondering if you could send me the bill for the visit instead. I'd like to pay the bill in full but don't want him to know who paid it. I guess you could send him a statement too but have his say the balance has been paid in full?" Louis suggested.

"So you don't want him to know you're paying the bill?" She confirmed.

"No, just that it's been paid." He replied sitting down on his couch.

"Right then. I'll go ahead and mail you the bill and send Mr. Styles a statement that says his balance is zero and the bill had been paid." Shana said and Louis could here her typing.

She took his name and address and told him the bill would be in the post the next day. She also went ahead and printed out the statement for Harry and told Louis Harry would received it the day after tomorrow. 

Louis hung up the phone feeling a little better knowing he was going to be able to help Harry in a big way.

The following day, just as Shana had said, the hospital bill arrived. He didn't even bat an eye at the eleven thousand dollar charge. He wrote a check and paid the bill in full, dropping it in the post on the way to work. 

It was a start in the process of getting Harry to forgive him. Now it was just a matter of getting to talk to Harry... if he would even give him a chance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stared at the envelope from the hospital billing company for a while before finally opening it and pulling the bill out. He was mentally preparing himself for the large number that was going to be there. His mouth dropped in complete shock as he read over the bill.

**Total Charges: $11,583**

**Balance Due: $0 - Bill Has Been Paid In Full**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stared at the bill for the longest time.

PAID IN FULL

The words were ringing in his head but how was it even possible? He finally set the bill down and called his mum.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Hey mum, I got the bill for Scars hospital visit." Harry said and he heard her moving away from the noise in the bakery.

"How bad is it?" She questioned.

"Eleven thousand." He answered and she took in  a sharp breath.

"I'll help you all I can dear." Anne said knowing Harry couldn't afford it on his own.

"It's paid for." Harry replied.

"What?" Anne questioned in confusion and shock.

"It says the balance is zero and it's been paid in full." Harry explained.

"But how?" Anne asked leaning against the wall of her small office.

"I have no clue, that's why I was calling you, thought maybe you would know something..." Harry said looking down at the bill again.

"I haven't a clue darling, maybe call the billing company and see if they can't tell you anything, it might be a mistake though it would be wonderful if it wasn't." Anne advised.

"Yeah okay, I'll do that. I might be a little late for work." Harry sighed spotting the phone number for the billing company on the paper.

"That's fine love." Anne replied softly stepping out of her office to snap at one of the bakers for just standing around.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Harry responded and they hung up.

He dialed the number of the billing company and pressed the phone to his ear. 

"For questions concerning your bill press one now." The automated voice said.

Harry pressed one and listened as the automated voice told him they were busy and would get to him as soon as possible. Five minutes later the music cut off and a person picked up.

"London Billing this is Joslynn how can I help you?" A female questioned.

"Hi, I just received the bill for my daughters hospital visit and it says it's been paid in full but I haven't paid anything on it, this is the first I've seen of it." Harry explained.

"What's your name?" Joslynn questioned.

"Harry Styles." He replied and heard her typing.

"And your daughter is Scarlet Marie Styles?" Joslynn asked looking at her computer screen.

"Yes."

"Hmm, the statement you received is correct, the bill has been paid in full." Joslynn said after a few moments of silence.

"But how's that possible, I never paid it and I definitely wouldn't have been able to pay it in full?" Harry questioned leaning against his elbow on the table.

"There's a note on the account, somebody called in two days ago and requested that the bill be sent to them." Joslynn stated scrolling through the bill information.

"Does it say who?" Harry asked in disbelief, who would do that?

"The person wished to remain anonymous so I can't give you that information, sorry." Joslynn responded and Harry frowned.

"Okay, well thank you." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Of course, have a wonderful day Sir." Joslynn replied then the line went dead.

Harry looked at the bill one more time before tossing it onto the table and standing up to get ready for work and to drop Scarlet off at Niall's.

"Scarlet!" Harry called out walking down the hallway.

"Yeah dad?" Came her reply from her bed room.

"Need help bug?" He asked stopping at her door and peering inside.

"I got it." She said managing to get her foot into her TOMS, another thing she got from Louis apparently, she loved those shoes.

"I'm going to go get ready then we'll leave. Use your crutches if you decide to move please." Harry ordered softly.

Scarlet had gotten hurt on Friday and it was now Tuesday and she was already tired of using crutches and tried to walk without them. Harry had sat her on the sofa and explained why she couldn't do that and after pouting for a good thirty minutes Scarlet agreed to use the crutches. 

Harry decided to keep her out of school for a few days so she could get used to the crutches and had made plans with his friends for them to watch her. Today he was dropping her off at Niall's which of course Scarlet had been thrilled about, going on about how she got to spend the day with Uncle Niall.

He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt before slipping his feet into his black and white converse. With his hair styled in a floppy quiff he walked out to the living room where Scarlet was now sitting munching on a bite sized Hershey bar. 

"Let's get you to Uncle Nialls love." Harry smiled as he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet.

Scarlet stood up from the sofa and hooked the crutches under her arms. Harry stayed close as they walked to the car just in case she tripped. 

He dropped her off at Niall's shortly after 10:30 and after making sure Niall knew how to take care of Scarlet (icing her knee and whatnot) he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left for work. At the bakery he tied one of the black aprons with the bakery logo and name written on it around his waist. For a while he shuffled around in the kitchen making cookies and cupcakes. 

Pulling a tray of cooled pink champagne cupcakes he carefully swirled pink buttercream frosting onto each one before setting them back on the tray. 

"Those look amazing Harry!" Anne complimented as she walked into the kitchen just as Harry was pulling another set of cooled cupcakes.

He smiled as he picked up one of the red velvet cupcakes and began to make a cream cheese frosting flower on top of it. 

"Thanks mum, learned from the best ya know." Harry said making Anne shake her head and roll her eyes.

Anne walked over to the oven as it beeped and pulled a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She set them on the cooling rack before moving over to where the cupcake cooling rack was. Picking up a tray filled with white chocolate raspberry cupcakes she moved to the counter next to Harry and selected the raspberry cream frosting. 

They worked side by side until one of the other employees came in from the front announcing that the cashier had gotten sick. Anne sighed and looked over at Harry with pleading eyes. She knew he didn't like working the front... she knew at any given time Louis could walk in through the door though they've been open for years now and it's yet to happen.

"Can you please cover the front for me love?" She questioned.

Harry sighed and looked down at the cupcake he had just finished frosting, "Sure mum." he replied knowing they were a little short handed today since one of the others that worked the front had called out sick as well. 

"Thank you love." Anne smiled then turned back to the cupcakes.

Harry untied his flour covered apron and pulled a clean one off the shelf. He tied it around his waist and picked up the tray of pink champagne cupcakes. He slid open the display case and carefully arranged the cupcakes on their white display. 

They weren't very busy right now so Harry took orders and set cupcakes in the display while nobody was waiting to order. 

The day wore on and Harry was ready to pick up Scarlet and go get some dinner but Anne had requested he stay an extra hour since he had come in late.

"I love you, you know that Harry, but I can't pay you for an hour you didn't work and you don't need to lose any money out of your paycheck." She said quietly pulling him aside.

"No mum, I get it, it's okay." Harry smiled and took his place at the register again.

People were getting off work now and the bakery quickly filled with business men and women wanting to purchase a sweet or two for their husband, wife, or children. Harry quickly picked up a medium box and placed cupcakes inside as an elderly gentleman listed off what he wanted.

Vanilla with chocolate. Two of those.

White chocolate raspberry. Two of those.

Strawberry. Three of those.

Chocolate praline. One of those.

Harry closed the lid and placed a sticker on to keep it shut before setting it on the counter.

"Anything else sir?" He questioned smiling politely at the man.

"That's it." The man smiled back pulling out a bank card and handing it to Harry.

Harry swiped the card and handed it back with a receipt bidding the man a lovely evening. The next order had him filling a medium box with cupcakes and a small box with cookies. The lady handed him a twenty and he handed her back her change. 

He looked down at the cash draw and picked up a pack of quarters. Carefully opening them he dumped them into their place and tossed the wrapper away.

"How can I help you?" Harry questioned as he tossed the wrapper.

The person in front of the counter didn't answer. Harry looked up expectantly and went stiff. 

There standing before him was Louis. Harry blinked at the blue eyed man, lips pressed together. Louis pretty much looked the same as he did eight years ago except his face looked a little older and instead of his fringe flopping in his face it's twisted in the front  **(A/N: like in the pic of him from the 2013 TCA's).** He's got a good about of stubble on his chin and above his lip and overall he's really just handsome. 

"What can I get you?" Harry finally questioned.

"S-Six chocolate chip cookies." Louis stuttered out.

Harry picked up a small box and placed the cookies inside. He sealed the box still a bit shocked that Louis had actually stuttered, he'd never heard him do that before.

"Will that be all?" Harry questioned setting the box on the counter doing his best to keep his eyes void of any emotion that might tip Louis off that he still was not okay.

"A small box of cupcakes." Louis managed looking at Harry and finding himself getting lost in those emerald eyes just like he had done all those years ago.

"Flavors?" Harry asked picking up another box.

"Um carrot cake, creme brulee, chocolate with white, and um..." Louis paused looking at the display case. "Suprise me?" he finally said offering Harry a small smile when he couldn't decide what else to get.

Harry placed the cupcakes into the box carefully then sealed it and placed it on top of the cookie box.

"Anything else?" He questioned tapping on the screen to add the cupcakes to Louis' order.

"No.. no that's it." Louis replied pulling out his card. "I um... I didn't know you worked here." he continued as Harry swiped his card.

"Work here with my mum." Harry responded shortly.

"Knew she owned the place... mum just didn't mention you working here." Louis said signing the ticket since he was paying with his credit card, though he didn't know why, it wasn't like he didn't have money in the bank.

"Your mum comes in here?" Harry jerked his head up. 

"She did a couple days ago, chatted with your mum for a bit." Louis explained handing back the ticket and pen.

"Didn't know that." Harry muttered ready to march into the kitchen and demand his mum tell him everything.

"Harry..." Louis started looking up after he pocketed his wallet. "Can... can we talk please?"

"I'm at work." Harry replied, his muscles tensing.

"I mean... over coffee or something... please." Louis tried again.

"No." Harry answered glancing over Louis' shoulder at the young woman waiting in line.

"Please Harry, I just want to talk--" Louis started but Harry cut him off.

"Sir, please move away from the counter you're holding up the line." Harry snapped giving Louis a cold glare.

Honestly who did he think he was? For months after their break up Harry had been hoping that Louis would come back, would apologize, and everything would be okay, but he never did. He left Harry alone, pregnant, and wouldn't even answer his texts or calls. Now eight years later Louis finally makes a reappearance and he wants to talk. NOW he wants to talk.

Louis felt his heart sink. He knew Harry hated him but it was different actually hearing his voice to cold. He quickly stepped aside with his two boxes and the young girl that was behind him stepped forward.

"Hi love, what can I get you?" Harry smiled at the brunette who giggled lightly and gave her order.

Louis looked at Harry for a moment longer, memorizing how he looked now. Just as gorgeous as he had been ten years ago when he fucked everything up. With a deep breath he forced himself to leave the bakery. 

Harry stared after Louis as he left, the same aching feeling pounding in his chest just like ten years ago when he watched Louis walk out that cafe door. 

Louis drove home in complete silence, the radio having been turned off in his moonlight blue Audi SQ5. He just couldn't bear to listen to anything that might remind him of the love he used to share with Harry. 

He parked in the underground garage of his flat building and with the bakery boxes carefully balanced on his hand he locked his car and headed up to his flat. Once inside he placed the boxes in the kitchen and wondered to his bedroom feeling weighed down. He stripped out of his work clothes and quick a shower before throwing on just a pair of sweatpants and going back to the kitchen ready to drown his misery in cookies.

Louis opened the box of cookies and bit into one, closing his eyes at the flavor. It was probably quite literally the best cookie he'd ever tasted. The outer edges were just a little crisp while the center was soft. He looked down at the other box and bit his cheek wondering what kind of cupcake Harry might've put in for the fourth. 

Popping the seal he opened the box and looked at the cupcakes. The one Harry had put in had a light dusting of dark cookie crumbs on top of white buttercream. Louis let out a small choked off sob as he realized it was a cookies n' cream cupcake... the cupcake that had been his favorite ever since Harry's mum had made them one day about 16 years ago. Harry remembered that... and the thought made Louis cry. He really needed to fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry worked the rest of his shift and closed up the bakery once the last person left. He turned the open sign to closed and locked the door so no one would try to come in. He waved goodbye to the other workers as they left out the kitchen exit.

Once everyone was gone and it was only himself and his mum in the bakery he marched to her office. 

"Mother." Harry called out as he approached and Anne looked up slightly worried at her sons tone.

"What's wrong Harry?" She questioned as he entered the office with a tense jaw.

"Did you forget to mention something to me about the other day?" Harry questioned glaring down at his mum.

"Other day?" Anne asked; confused.

"Yes the other day when a certain somebody's mum showed up here!" Harry snapped crossing his arms.

"When a certain-- oh." Anne caught onto what Harry was getting at. "You found out Jay came to the bakery. How did you find out love? Did she come again?"

"No she didn't fucking come again!" Harry growled and Anne looked shocked at his language. "The reason I don't ever work the front came in!"

Anne's eyes widened and she made to apologize to Harry but he kept on talking.

"I cannot believe you didn't bother to tell me! I bring Scarlet in here! If I had known she had been here I would've been more careful, I wouldn't have brought her here so much! I mean, if I had known Jay had been here I at least would've kept her in the back with Megan!" Harry exclaimed referring to the 25 year old platinum blonde that normally helped him frost the cupcakes.

Scarlet had taken a quick liking to Megan especially after the older girl let her help frost a few cupcakes all while pretending she didn't notice Scarlet sneaking some of the frosting.

"I didn't think much of it Harry, it was the first time in six years that I've even seen her." Anne responded trying to make him see reason.

"And it didn't cross your mind that she might tell him about it?" Harry steamed.

"Harry you need to calm down, Scar wasn't here." Anne tried again.

"But she could have been! She could have been here and he could have found out!" He snapped and Anne sighed.

"Did he say anything to you?" She questioned changing the subject.

"Yeah, he asked if we could talk like over coffee or something." Harry scoffed quoting Louis.

"And you said?"

"No." He answered bluntly.

"Maybe you should --" Anne began but Harry quickly cut her off.

"Don't you dare suggest that I talk to him. I think he did enough talking eight years ago. He had plenty of chances to talk to me after he broke up with me but he never did! He never answered my calls or texts but now he wants to talk?... No, that's not happening." Harry shook his head.

He wouldn't set himself up for another heartbreak. He knew if he talked to Louis and Louis apologized he would forgive him and he'd let himself hope only to be let down.

"Alright love, it's your choice but it may give you the closure you're still seeking. Maybe if you get the closure you'll be able to settle down, find someone that treats you and Scarlet right. Perhaps that mystery bill payer." Anne smiled and winked at him. "Think about it, but for now you better go get Scarlet I'm sure she's ready to go home."

Harry nodded his head pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

"If they start coming in, start letting me know." He stated then bid her goodnight as he left.

Harry drove over to Niall's still thinking about earlier and seeing Louis. He knocked on the door to the flat and a moment later Niall opened the door.

"Hey Haz." Niall greeted letting him inside. "She just fell asleep about thirty minutes ago."

"Thanks for watching her." Harry sighed sitting down on the sofa.

"What's up?" Niall questioned noticing Harry's somewhat stressed appearance.

"Mum had me working the front today after one of the others got sick." Harry replied leaning back against the cushions. "He came in Niall... after six years of owning that bakery and never seeing him... he came in."

"Did he say anything to you?" Niall asked with a frown and a coil of anger.

"Wanted to talk, over coffee or something. Actually had the audacity to look upset when I said no." Harry rolled his eyes and Niall snorted.

"He looked upset because you said no? Where the fuck does he get off with that!?" Niall fumed clenching his fist.

"Mum said I should consider talking to him, said maybe it would give me closure and then I could move on." Harry said fiddling with a string on his shirt. "The thing is, I don't think talking to him is going to help. He's always been it Niall, it's always been him and I don't think that's going to change."

"Yeah I know Haz, I can tell." Niall responded reaching over to squeeze Harry's shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you. On one hand your mum could be right but on the other..."

"It could make everything worse." Harry completed Niall's sentence. "Today has been... crazy. First I got the bill from the hospital and then this happened."

"You got the bill? How bad was it? I'll help pay it if you need help." Niall said settling into the corner of the sofa.

"It's been paid in full, I don't owe a dime. And before you ask, no I don't know who paid it and the billing company couldn't tell me." Harry explained.

"Wow... that's... wow." Niall chuckled. "That was nice of whoever it was."

"Yeah, an eleven thousand dollar bill paid in full. Crazy." Harry laughed weakly then heard a noise behind them.

Turning to look over his shoulder he saw Scarlet standing there with her crutches under her arms looking drowsy from sleep.

"Hey cupcake" Harry greeted standing up from where he sat. 

Scarlet smiled and made her way over to the sofa. She handed the crutches off to Niall then hopped a couple times to position herself to sit down. She sat down right on Harry's lap and proceeded to press her face into his chest with her arms folded over her own. Harry curled his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Something wrong love?" He questioned brushing a curl from her face when she looked up at him.

"Tired." Scarlet mumbled sleepily.

"Alright, let's go home and get you to bed then, you've got school in the morning." Harry said hooking his arms underneath her so he could carry her.

Niall followed him out to the car, carrying the crutches. Harry set Scarlet in the backseat and she buckled up while he placed her crutches on the floor. 

"I'll talk to you later Ni, thanks again for watching her." Harry said reaching out to hug Niall once he closed the car door.

"Anytime mate, you know I don't mind watching my favorite girl." Niall replied then stepped back so Harry could get into the car.

With a final wave Harry drove them home. Once they got home Scarlet used the crutches and hobbled into the flat and straight to the bathroom. Without any encouraging she brushed her teeth while Harry called Sophia to help Scarlet take a bath. It really wasn't appropriate for him to help her bathe now that she was 8. She could do it on her own and had been able to for about two or three years now but with her knee he just didn't want to risk her slipping in the shower so he insisted on baths and Sophia helping her. 

Sophia was over in shortly after Harry called since she and Liam had opted to live in Croydon too and had moved only a few streets down. Once Scarlet was clean she went with Sophia to her room and let the older girl help her with her clothes, too tired to even bother protesting and saying she could do it on her own.

Harry came in a little while later and Scarlet was already tucked into bed and well on her way to being sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, wishing her sweet dreams with cotton candy clouds. She mumbled out an I love you and then drifted off to sleep.

Sophia left shortly after, telling Harry to call anytime he needed. Once she was gone Harry took a quick shower, his mind still stuck on Louis. He toweled off and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants before heading out to the kitchen. 

With a turkey sandwich in hand he sat at the breakfast bar and ate in silence. Anne's words floated around in his head. Was it really a good idea to agree to talk to Louis? Niall was right. On one hand it could give him closure but on the other hand it could make everything worse. And chances were it would make everything worse because it was Louis and it was Harry and no matter what Harry was still in love with him. He wanted to get over him. He wanted to find a nice guy or girl and give Scarlet a normal family but he simply couldn't because of Louis. 

Around 11 Harry crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He tossed and he turned unable to get comfortable for thirty minutes. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

_His fingers are tapping on the counter top._

_His heart is racing, beating in his ears._

_He already knows._

_He doesn't really need to see the result - he can feel it._

_He glances over at his phone. Time._

_He looks over and it's confirmed... pregnant._

_His mind is all over the place._

_He's terrified._

_He cries._

_His mum is there holding him tight._

_It's going to be alright._

_His fingers tap on the table top._

_His leg bounces with nerves underneath._

_His heart is racing, pounding in his ears._

_He's scared._

_Then he walks in..._

Harry jerked awake with hot tears running down his cheeks. No, no, no, no. He hasn't dreamed about it in months now. He thought maybe he had finally gotten past reliving that day. Breathing deeply he laid back down and buried his face into his pillow telling himself to stop crying, he shouldn't be crying over this anymore.

He woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm going off and got up out of bed, lack of sleep evident in his eyes. He brushed his teeth brushed his hair into it's normally quiff looking style then headed back into his bedroom to pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt. 

"Scar, time to wake up." He said walking into his daughters room and over to her bed.

He gave her a gentle shake, waking her up. She blinked a few times at him and then sighed when he didn't go away but kept staring at her knowing if she didn't actually get up she'd go back to sleep. Once she was up he shooed her to the bathroom while he went to make breakfast. 

He had just flipped the last pancake when she walked in limping slightly and still in her PJ's. She sat down at the breakfast bar and waited for him to bring over some pancakes and bacon with a glass of orange juice.

"How does your knee feel?" Harry questioned sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't really hurt right now. I don't have to use the crutches right?" Scarlet questioned looking up at Harry with a pleading look. "They hurt my arms."

Harry sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I guess not love, the doctor said you needed to walk without them unless it just hurt too much."

Scarlet smiled brightly and held out her arms for a hug, a simple thanks to him that she didn't have to use the crutches. Harry hugged her tight then gestured for her to finish eating. Once they were finished eating Scarlet went back to her room and got dressed for school, reappearing seven minutes later wearing a pair of black tights, a maroon sweater top that stopped mid thigh, and a pair of black and white converse. Her curly hair fell over her shoulders and she had a small butterfly clip in her hair, something Sophia had taught her to do. 

"Ready?" Harry questioned picking up his car keys, phone, and wallet.

Scarlet nodded and picked up her backpack while Harry grabbed her crutches just in case she ended up needing them at school. 

Once they arrived at the school, Scarlet kissed Harry's cheek like always, telling him she loved him, and then walked off to class. Harry went to the nurses and dropped off the crutches along with Scarlet's pain medicine just in case. After telling the nurse he'd rather they call him if Scarlet needed to take the medicine since it made her sleepy, he headed to work. Almost as soon as he walked in Anne was calling for him to come into her office.

"I need to head out for a little bit Harry, I'll probably be gone less than two hours. Think you can handle everything?" She questioned slipping on her light weight coat. 

"Sure mum. Don't worry about it." Harry smiled tightly as he slipped the apron on that he had grabbed.

"Thanks love, I'll be back soon." Anne said patting Harry's cheek and then hurrying out.

Harry sighed and walked back to the kitchen. He pulled down a tray of vanilla cupcakes and began swirling chocolate frosting onto them, occasionally snapping at the other workers when they thought it was fine to slack because Anne wasn't there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Louis told me what happened yesterday." Jay said sipping on her cup of tea while she and Anne waited for their food to be brought to them.

"Harry told me as well, he was absolutely livid when he found out you had come to the bakery and I didn't tell him." Anne responded brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"He was mad about me coming in but not Louis?" Jay questioned lifting one eyebrow.

"Oh no, he was mad at me about asking him to work the front, that's why he never does, though we've been open six years and Louis has never come in before." Anne replied lifting her own cup of tea. "He didn't want any of you knowing."

"Oh I see..." Jay said quietly.

"What?" Anne inquired taking in her old friends face.

"What? Nothing." Jay answered shaking her head.

"You know, even after six years I can still tell when you're lying or hiding something." Anne chuckled and Jay bit her lip. "Out with it."

"Louis knows." Jay sighed heavily and Anne frowned.

"Beg your pardon?" Anne questioned raising both of her eyebrows. 

"He knows... about Scarlet." Jay repeated.

"What!?" Anne hissed leaning forwarded in her seat. "You said you wouldn't tell him!"

"I didn't! I promise I did not tell him. He found out about her on his own and he figured out that she was his." Jay said rubbing her temples.

"How?" Anne demanded.

"He was watching videos on Youtube and saw one for the Little Dashers. He watched it and at the end Scarlet came running up to the camera, talking to Harry. Louis recognized Harry's voice. He called me asking if I knew Harry had a daughter and then he told me that she looked like him, had his nose and eyes. He pieced it together, with her age and looks." Jay explained quietly.

"Harry can't find out about this." Anne said shaking her head.

"Would it really be so bad though?" Jay questioned.

"Would it really --- Do you have any idea what Harry's gone through? For the longest time he couldn't even sleep because all he could see was Louis ripping his heart out... he cried in his room for hours and wouldn't talk to anyone. It killed me to see him like that - for months." Anne snapped with a frown.

"I know and I understand that but Louis - he really regrets what happened and he wants to make things right." Jay replied and Anne sighed heavily.

"I'm just trying to look out for my own son. I never want to see him like that again, ever. If Louis wants to be apart of their lives then he's going to have to prove to Harry that he's there to stay, that he's not going to leave him alone and that he's not going to hurt that little girl because so help me if he does..." Anne threatened.

"Do you think he should try and talk to Harry?" Jay asked.

"Maybe... maybe he could stop by the bakery a few times, get Harry used to seeing him. Louis' always had Harry's heart... so I think eventually he'll agree to talk but make sure Louis knows not to pester or preasure him. This should be on Harry's time, when he's ready." Anne responded and Jay nodded in understanding.

"With any luck maybe they'll get their fairytale ending." Jay stated with a small smile.

"Maybe." Anne nodded. "But then again... maybe not."


	6. Chapter 6

To say Louis was shocked when his mum told him a couple days later that Anne had said he should stop by the bakery every now and then would be an understatement. He was flat out floored; he couldn't believe his ears.

"Just remember Louis, don't pester or pressure him. This is on his time whether it takes a month or a year. He doesn't trust you." Jay said giving Louis a stern look. "Don't mess this up, Anne is being extremely gracious to even let you through the front door of that bakery." she warned.

"I won't. I'll go there tomorrow on my way into work and pick up a tea and maybe a box of cookies for the staff and clients." Louis replied feeling anxious for the next day.

"Maybe you should call the bakery and order the cookies so they're ready when you get there and you don't wipe them out." Jay suggested and Louis nodded.

He reached for his phone and picked up the receipt from the bakery that had the phone number on it. He dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Little Cups Bakery how can I help you?" Anne answered the phone after two rings.

"Hi Anne, it's Louis, I wanted to order a large box of cookies for tomorrow to take in to my staff and clients." Louis requested as his mum disappeared into his kitchen.

"Of course dear, what flavors would  you like?" Anne questioned grabbing a notepad.

"Chocolate chip, chocolate with white chocolate chips, and sugar." Louis answered.

"Would you like equal amounts of each?" Anne asked as she wrote the flavors down.

"Sounds perfect. Could I get about 30 of them in one box and the other 20 in another?" Louis inquired.

"Of course. They'll be ready in the morning and it'll be about twenty-five dollars." Anne replied making note of the boxes.

"Thank you!" Louis said and once Anne said goodbye he hung up.

"Everything set?" Jay questioned walking back into the room with a bottle of water.

Louis nodded and Jay smiled at her sons hopeful expression.

"Remember Lou, no pestering him." Jay reminded as she picked up her purse. "I have to get going, the kids will wonder where I am."

"Alright, tell Dan and the brats I said hi." Louis said opening the door for her to leave. 

He walked into his kitchen and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. Even at 27 he hadn't gotten any better at cooking really. He could make a few dishes well but otherwise settled for either hiring a chef or eating frozen dinners.

In the morning he woke up in a too big bed and his alarm blaring obnoxiously in his ear. He stumbled into the bathroom and took a quick shower before brushing his teeth, styling his hair, and getting dressed for work. 

He grabbed a granola bar from the pantry and held it in his mouth while he slipped into his shoes. With his wallet in his back pocket and cell phone and keys in hand he headed down to the parking garage. 

The smell of freshly baked cookies filled his senses as he walked into Little Cups. A few business people were in line ordering coffee or tea and a few others were sat at the small tables. When it was Louis' turn the cashier whose name-tag read 'Tammy' smiled and asked what he would like.

"I'm here to pick up an order of cookies." Louis replied subtly glancing over her shoulder to see if he could spot Harry.

"Name?" Tammy questioned.

"Louis Tomlinson." He replied and she turned around to look at the shelf of boxes that were waiting to be picked up.

Louis looked into the kitchen and saw a head of brown chocolate curls thrown back laughing. His lips pulled into a smile at seeing Harry laughing. 

Tammy set two boxes down in front of Louis and opened them so he could see that the order was correct. He ordered a medium tea and then pulled out his card to pay. Just as Tammy handed back his card Harry popped out of the kitchen not even looking in their direction.

"Tam..." He called still looking in the kitchen. "Tam you've got to see Meg." Harry laughed and Louis heard a 'fuck you Styles' come from the kitchen.

Harry laughed even louder and Tammy shook her head as she handed Louis his receipt. 

"I'm sorry about him." Tammy apologized.

"It's fine." Louis responded and that made Harry stop laughing and jerk around.

Louis offered Harry a small smile and a wave which was not returned but instead met with a somewhat hard look. 

"Harry, can you get him a medium tea while I help Meg?" Tammy questioned as she peered into the kitchen and found Megan with flour in her hair and on her face.

"Sure." Harry replied and moved to grab a cup without giving Louis another glance. 

As Harry fixed his tea Anne came walking out of the kitchen with a quirked eyebrow.

"Harry, would you like to explain to me why Megan is covered in flour?" Anne questioned not having caught sight of Louis yet.

Harry looked over at her and shrugged.

"Harry..." Anne warned.

Harry glanced over at Louis and then looked back at his mum.

"She said no to me so I might've dumped some flour on her." He replied and Louis went stiff.

"Said no to you? What are you on about?" Anne questioned giving Harry a confused look.

"I told you I was gonna ask her out, thought maybe those feelings were mutual but she said no." Harry lied through his teeth though Louis didn't know that.

Anne glanced over at the register to see if any customers were waiting and her eyes widened when she saw a very stiff Louis standing there biting his cheek.

Before she could say anything Harry set the tea down in front of Louis and then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Louis I'm..." Anne started to apologize for Harry but Louis shook his head.

"It's fine... I get it." Louis replied quietly as he picked up the two boxes of cookies and his tea. He offered a sad smile to Anne and shrugged a little, "Love sucks, what can you do?"

Anne sighed as she watched him leave then turned around and went into the kitchen, ordering someone else to take over the counter. 

"Harry. What was that all about?" She demanded stopping in front of her son.

"What? I didn't do anything." Harry gave her an innocent look and Anne glared at him.

"Cut that crap Harry I didn't raise you like that." Anne snapped drawing the attention of Megan and Tammy. "I don't care what you do when you're not in this bakery but you don't seek out your revenge in this building. Got it?"

Harry nodded his head and went back to washing his hands before continuing frosting cupcakes. Anne went back to her office and eventually Megan joined Harry while Tammy went back to working the counter.

"So, what did you do?" Megan questioned picking up a vanilla cupcake.

"Louis was there and mum asked me why I tossed flour on you." Harry said focusing on the champagne cupcake in his hand.

"And...?" Megan pressed.

"And I told her I tossed flour on you because you said no to going out with me." Harry said making air quotes with his fingers.

"You... You used me!?" Megan laughed throwing her head back. "Oh gosh I get it! You used me to make him jealous and show him that you've moved on basically by letting him  think you have no problem asking someone out!"

"That was the gist of it really." Harry chuckled. "Thought we really had something going ya know." He smiled hip checking her lightly causing her to laugh harder.

"Darling why didn't you tell me sooner! We could have been together ages ago!" Megan exclaimed dramatically. 

They laughed until their stomachs hurt and the baker, Andrea, was shaking her head at them.

"You know if you had asked me I could have played the role of your girlfriend. I'm pretty good at acting." Megan commented a few minutes later once they had caught their breaths.

"Thanks Meg, but it's probably not the best idea to get caught up in lies. Just be your usual clingy best friend self whenever he's around." Harry smiled thankful for a friend like Megan who, just like Liam and Niall, was willing to do anything for him.

The rest of the day he and Megan pulled cupcakes and cakes out of the ovens to cool then frost them before setting them on display. 

Harry's mind stayed on Louis and the way he had looked when he had said that he had asked somebody out. He had looked a bit sad and maybe jealous. The way he had tensed up had not gone unnoticed. He couldn't understand it. Louis left, not him, LOUIS. 

With a heavy sigh he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mine and took off his apron for the day. Niall had picked Scarlet up from school since Harry had a full day of work so he went directly to Niall's flat to pick up his daughter.

"Hey bug." Harry smiled once Niall had let him in and Scarlet came walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi daddy." Scarlet greeted walking over to hug him.

"How was school?" Harry questioned bending down to kiss her curls.

"It was good. Everyone signed a get well card for me and some of my friends gave me teddy bears." Scarlet replied pointing over at the sofa where five teddy bears sat.

"That was sweet of them. Did you thank them?" Harry asked always trying to encourage Scarlet to use her manners.

"Yes daddy." Scarlet answered then walked over to the sofa and sat down with her new bears.

"Anything interesting happen at work?" Niall questioned as they watched Scarlet pop a goldfish cracker into her mouth.

"Louis came in again and I got in trouble with my mum." Harry replied quietly causing Niall to look at him curiously.

"You got in trouble? Why?" He finally asked.

"I tossed flour on Megan and then when my mum asked me why, Louis was standing there so I told her it was because she refused to go out with me, said I thought the feelings were mutual but she said no." Harry gave a little shrug and Niall snorted with laughter.

 "What was his reaction?" Niall questioned.

"He got really tense and looked sad. Mum said she didn't care what I did in my free time but I wasn't allowed to seek my revenge at the bakery. I just hope she doesn't make me work the counter as punishment or something..." Harry said moving to pick up Scarlet's backpack and crutches. 

Scarlet got up upon seeing her dad pick up her school stuff and walked over to him with the five teddy bears in her arms. Niall held out his arms and wrapped them around the little girl, giving her a big hug even though she couldn't hug him back. She hooked her chin over his shoulder though and pressed down.

"I'll see you tomorrow princess!" Niall said pulling away and smacking a kiss on her cheek.

Scarlet smiled happy, "Okay, bye Uncle Niall!"

"Bye princess. Talk to you later Haz." Niall said waving as the duo left his flat.

Harry walked out to his car with Scarlet and put her stuff into the backseat with her before getting in the drivers seat. On his way home he stopped at McDonalds and got her a happy meal with a cheeseburger, fries, apple slices, and milk. She munched happily on her fries as they drove home, soon arriving at the small flat.

Harry handed her the bag with his food still in it then collected her things and walked next to her to their door. He handed her his keys and she unlocked the door before handing them back to him. Inside Harry set Scarlet's teddy bears, backpack, and crutches in the living room before joining her at the breakfast bar where she was now eating her cheeseburger. 

He pulled his burger out of the bag along with his fries and dove in. As soon as Scarlet had finished eating she wondered into the living room saying she had makeup work to do. And that's what he found her doing when he walked into the living room. She was sitting on the sofa with a workbook in her lap and a pencil in her little hand.

"Need help lovely?" Harry questioned looking over her shoulder at the book.

"Think I have it." Scarlet replied bringing the pencil down to write in an answer.

Harry didn't doubt that she did. She was a bright student, her teachers were constantly sending home their praises. Once she had finished up she moved onto the next worksheet in the book then onto the rest of her makeup work.

Eventually she finished all of it and packed her things back into her backpack. Harry shooed her off to take a shower saying they could watch a movie once she was cleaned up.  Twenty minutes later Scarlet came walking back into the living room in a pair of sleep shorts and a plain blue t-shirt with her towel draped over her shoulders and the wrap for her knee in her hand. 

She handed the wrap to Harry and he carefully wrapped up her knee before letting her settle between his legs while he towel dried her hair some. He pressed play on the remote and The Princess and The Frog began to play. Scarlet sat still until Harry was finished with her hair then moved so she could cuddle up next to him.

When the end credits began to play, Scarlet's head was heavy against him and he knew she had fallen asleep. He gently shook her awake then walked her to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth before leading her to her room. She curled up underneath the covers and Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead as she drifted off.

A couple hours later Harry finally headed to bed. He pulled the covers up over his chest and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

_He's warm._

_He's comfortable._

_His heart is beating._

_Finger tips graze over his arm - electric._

_Soft lips._

_Smooth skin._

_Body pressed flush against his own._

_Tender touch._

_Sweet kiss._

_So in love._

_He looks up._

_Blue eyes._

_Bright smile._

_Button nose._

_Tan skin._

_Three words spoken softly._

Harry awoke with a jerk; his chest rising and falling. He looked next to him - the bed is empty like always. Scrubbing a hand over his face he falls back into the pillows and takes a few deep breaths willing himself not to cry because he can't - he can't cry over Louis anymore. He just wants to move on but how can he when the man that owns his shattered heart is making a presence in his life again. Maybe his mum is right... maybe he needs to talk to Louis... maybe then he can move on.

*~*

Louis lay in his bed tossing and turning unable to fall asleep. Thoughts of Harry keeping him awake. He had known there would be a chance that Harry had gotten over him and moved on, but it didn't prepare him to hear Harry talk about asking someone out. 

It hurt. 

Of course, pain he felt hearing Harry talk about asking someone out was nothing compared to the pain that he put Harry through. So he doesn't real feel as though he has the right to be upset, but he is.

With a heavy sigh he flung the covers off and got up. He walked into the living room where the box sat wrapped in pretty pink paper. He taped the card to the top of the box and then placed it on the table so he would remember it in the morning. 

Louis crawled back into bed and shifted to lay on his side wishing for somebody to curl against or curl around - specifically Harry.

_Slender body._

_White t-shirt._

_Face pressed to his neck._

_Warm breath._

_Chills run down his spine._

_Emerald green eyes._

_Pale skin._

_Dimples to be kissed._

_He's lovely._

_The scene shifts._

_Dark room._

_No sound._

_Restricted movement._

_He startles._

_Heart pounds._

_Footsteps._

Louis rocketed up in bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. Looking around the room he breathes a heavy sigh. He looked over at the clock to see it's 4:30AM and he knows there's not going to be anymore sleep for him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis took a long shower since he was up so early. Nightmares of the past plagued him and once he had had one, he could never go back to sleep. He was afraid - terrified - that the next time he opened his eyes it would be reality again. He wouldn't be in his luxury flat... he would be back in the old, cold one. 

He dressed for work, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a plain blue button up. With his shoes on his feet and his hair swept up into a quiff, he grabbed his keys, wallet, phone, and the pink wrapped gift and left the flat. 

The drive to the bakery took him twenty minutes because of the morning traffic. When he pulled up, one of the employees was just switching on the sign. He locked his car and walked inside, going up to the counter where fresh pastries were on display. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Katie, the girl standing behind the counter, asked with a too flirty grin.

"Yeah, do you know if Anne is here?" Louis questioned.

"She just got in, did you need to talk to her?" Katie asked leaning against her hands on the counter still smiling.

"Yeah." Louis answered looking over Katie's shoulder into the kitchen where he saw dark hair pulled into a pony tail. "Anne!" he called out and the woman turned at the sound of her name.

Anne waved him back and Louis moved around the counter into the kitchen, ignoring Katie completely.

"Hello Louis, what brings you here?" Anne questioned from the counter where she was making frosting.

"I have a question for you that I'm really hoping you can answer." Louis said reaching over as Anne finished a batch of frosting to glide his finger over the attachment that was covered in frosting once she lifted it out of the bowl.

Anne immediately brought her hand up to slap Louis' hand away.

"Some things never change." She muttered removing the attachment and knocking as much frosting as she could off before handing it to Louis with a roll of her eyes just like she used to do years ago. "What's your question?"

Louis accepted the attachment and used his fingers to get the little bit of icing that was left on it before speaking, "I was wondering what Scarlet's favorite flower is?"

Anne quirked her eye and looked over at him from where she was dumping the frosting into its proper container. 

"Any particular reason?" She questioned curiously.

"Well, I got her a get well present and I wanted to send her flowers too but I realized I didn't know what her favorite was because I know nothing about her. Anyways, I figured I'd ask you because you would probably know and I could trust that you wouldn't tell Harry it was from me. I um... I was gonna have it delivered to them but I don't know where they live so I was thinking I could leave it here and you could send it to them, I'd pay for it of course." Louis rambled and Anne laughed.

"Louis. Slow down dear. You can leave the gift and flowers here and I'll give them to Harry and tell him somebody left them here for Scarlet because they knew he worked here." Anne said moving to rinse and wash the mixing bowl. "And her favorite flowers are Sweet Peas."

"I'll have to get them after work. Um, what time does Harry leave?" Louis questioned glancing at his watch.

"He leaves to pick up Scarlet from his friends house around five. I'll just ask him to drop by the bakery with her so I can see her and I'll give them the gift and flowers then if you can get them here." Anne looked over at Louis for confirmation.

"Yeah, I can definitely do that. Thank you for telling me." Louis replied quietly giving her a tight smile. "I know you must hate me for what I did to him... and... I'm sorry, truly." 

"I don't hate you Louis." Anne responded walking over to him. "I hate what happened, but I don't hate you and I honestly don't think Harry does either, but he wants to."

Louis nodded his head and sighed heavily, it felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew... he knew if he hadn't been stupid and had stayed with Harry - the person he had always loved - he wouldn't even be having this conversation. He wouldn't be asking Anne what Scarlet's favorite flower was because he would know. He wouldn't have had to ever question a thing about his daughter because he would've known her from the very beginning. The thought alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes and he bit his lip.

"I wouldn't blame him. I really messed up. And you should hate me... I left him alone. I should have been there and I'm so sorry I wasn't. I really love Harry, please believe me, I never stopped I was just a complete idiot and not realizing how lucky I was to have someone as amazing as him - someone who cared for and loved me through everything." Louis sniffled unable to stop a single tear from escaping his eye.

Anne gave him a somewhat sympathetic look and held out her arms for a hug. Louis rested his chin over her shoulder and she rubbed his back gently.

"I believe you Louis, but it's not me you need to be convincing of that, it's Harry. You need to prove to him that you're sorry and that you still love him and that you'll love Scarlet. He needs to know that without a doubt." Anne said seriously then pushed him away from her. "I think you're starting off good by getting Scarlet a gift."

Louis nodded his head and let out a soft laugh, "I paid for it." he admitted quietly.

"For what? The gift? Well I should hope so dear." Anne chuckled.

"No... the bill. I paid it." Louis said and Anne was speechless.

She stared at him for the longest time in complete shock.

"How?" She finally questioned.

"I'm a bit rich... I own a record label here in London." He explained. "I saw the news report when she got hurt and I saw the video online. I knew I had to do something and a few days later it hit me. So I called the hospital, got the number for the billing company, then had them send me the bill while Harry only received a statement saying it was paid in full." 

"Thank you." Anne said with wet eyes, "I know he had been worried about that bill and he couldn't believe it when he got it, he called me immediately and I couldn't believe it either, but it all makes sense now. Thank you for doing that."

Louis nodded and smiled at her, "I better get going, I'll have the flowers here around 5:10."

"Alright, see you then." Anne said going back over to the sink to finish washing the mixer bowl.

Louis left the bakery, ignoring the attempts from Katie to get his attention. 

The day passed by slowly. There were two bands in recording today, Little Mix and his newest signing, 5 Seconds of Summer. Louis wondered between the recording rooms to see how the bands were doing, hoping he had made the right decision by signing the new band. Of course, he was beyond pleased to find the four lads sounding just as good as when he had listened to their demo a couple months back. 

Around 4:30, he announced he was leaving for the day, telling the bands to finish what they could before heading home for the night. Louis walked out to his Audi and hopped into the drivers seat and went to a local flower shop that he had frequented for birthdays and congratulations gifts when he signed a female artist or group (the male artists and groups always getting a first class lunch, which the girls got as well). 

"Hello Louis!" Aubrey greeted as he walked into the shop. "What'll it be today?"

"Sweet Peas, the prettiest you've got." He smiled walking up to the counter.

"Hmm..." Aubrey hummed then turned on her heal to walk into the back after glancing around the store and not seeing any Sweet Peas that she deemed the prettiest.

A moment later she returned with a beautiful bouquet of purple, pink, and white Sweet Peas.

"How about these?" She questioned holding the bouquet out for Louis to look at.

"They're perfect, I'll take them." He smiled reaching to his back pocket for his wallet.

"How bout a vase for them?" Aubrey asked gesturing to the vases she had out.

Louis looked them over before selecting a small vase, the perfect size for the bouquet, that was frosted pale pink glass. 

Aubrey smiled at his selection and carefully placed the flowers in the vase with water before moving to ring him up.

"Alright, your total is fifty even." Aubrey said taking Louis' bank card and swiping it.

With the vase and flowers in his hand, he left the shop and headed back to the bakery. Climbing out of the car, he grabbed the gift from the backseat and bumped the door shut with his hip. A man coming out of the bakery held the door open for him and he voiced his thanks before walking up to the counter where Katie was still working.

"Oh you're back!" She said eyeing the flowers as though maybe they were for her. 

"Yeah, I need to speak with Anne, where is she?" Louis questioned looking towards the kitchen.

"She's in her office." Katie replied still eyeing him up.

"Thanks." Louis said then moved around the counter and entered the kitchen, ignoring Katie's squawks of protest. 

Louis walked through the kitchen and only one person, a platinum blonde, cast him a curious look mixed with something that looked a lot like hatred. He walked down the small hallway and into Anne's office where she was on the phone. She gestured for him to wait a moment while she finished up her conversation. When she was done she set the phone down and turned to look at him.

"Those are absolutely gorgeous." Anne smiled reaching out to take the flowers from Louis to examine.

"I hope she likes them." Louis said setting the gift on the desk.

"Oh, she'll love them." Anne responded placing the flowers on the desk near the gift. "Is this all?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded his head before looking at his phone. "I better dash so Harry doesn't catch me here."

"Of course dear." Anne smiled walking Louis out of her office.

"By the way, your counter girl keeps giving me heart eyes." Louis muttered as they walked into the kitchen.

Anne mumbled something under her breath then sighed, "I've been getting a lot of complaints about her lately. I admit, she even gets on my nerves."

Louis laughed quietly as they walked out of the kitchen. 

"Did you want to take some cupcakes or cookies home with you?" Anne questioned looking over at him.

"That actually sounds like a fantastic idea." Louis replied as Anne picked up a small box.

She placed four cookies n' cream cupcakes into the box then sealed it. Louis handed over the exact amount of money then waved goodbye as he left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry returned to the bakery around 5:30 with Scarlet by his side. Her curls were pulled up into a ponytail and she had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white shirt sticking out slightly from underneath her blue jumper and a pair of black converse on her feet.

"Hi sugar plum!" Anne cooed holding her arms out for a hug.

"Hi Nana!" Scarlet smiled hurrying over to hug her.

"Oh Harry, love, someone dropped off a get well gift for Scarlet today. I have it back in my office." Anne said to Harry while Scarlet moved to look in the display case.

"I'll go get it and put it in the car so I don't forget." Harry stated walking to the office.

He quirked an eyebrow at the size of the pink wrapped box when he picked it up and discovered it was light weight. He picked up the flowers as well then went out to his car and placed them inside before going back in.

Harry saw Anne talking to Megan inside the kitchen and knew Scarlet was probably inside as well waiting for a cookie out of the oven. Megan nodded her head at whatever Anne was saying, not looking too thrilled, but agreeing to whatever it was. 

"Princess, are you ready to go?" Harry questioned walking into the kitchen just as Andrea handed a cookie off the cooling rack to Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded her head taking a bite of the cookie. Harry smiled and held out his hand for her to come and take which she did without hesitation. 

"I'll see you tomorrow mum." Harry said reaching out with his other arm to hug Anne.

"Night sweetheart, bye sugar plum." Anne said hugging Harry and then Scarlet.

"Bye Nana." Scarlet replied after swallowing the rest of her cookie.

Harry drove home and carried the box and flowers inside with Scarlet giving him a curious but thrilled look already knowing they were for her. He handed her the flowers and she leaned in close to breathe in their sweet smell before placing them on the table and looking at the box in Harry's hand expectantly. Chuckling, he handed her the box and she sat down on the sofa to open it.

Scarlet ripped off the paper and opened the box then went wide eyed. Harry looked on waiting to see what was in the box that was capturing his daughters attention. Finally she reached into the box and pulled out a fluffy white teddy bear with little pink hearts on it's feet. A card tumbled off of the bear from where it had been placed in its lap. 

Harry picked up the card from the floor while Scarlet clutched the bear to her chest, nuzzling into it's fluffy head. She took the card from Harry when he handed it to her and looked at the front. It was a picture of a little brown and white puppy in a blue with white stars blanket. Opening the card she read it out loud to Harry.

_"To the most beautiful Sweet Pea of all,_

_Get well soon_

_xoxo"_

Harry took the card from her and looked at the neat, curvy writing on the card, frowning at the lack of a signature but not thinking too much of it. 

For the rest of the evening Scarlet clung to the teddy bear like a lifeline, only putting it down to take a shower and eat when Harry said she might get food on it's white fluffy fur. Scarlet wondered off to her bed after they had watched Cinderella with the teddy bear clutched in her arms. She laid down in bed with the teddy bear cuddled close and Harry smiled softly at her as she pressed her nose into the white bear and her eyes began to droop.

"Night princess." He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you bunches."

"Night daddy." Scarlet replied sleepily. "I love you lots."

That night Harry climbed into bed and closed his eyes hoping for either a dreamless night or at least dreams that didn't have anything to do with the break up. Thankfully, he fell into a peaceful sleep, instead dreaming about Scarlet, himself, and Louis being a happy family. 

In the morning he's awoken by a small finger poking his cheek and small whispers of 'daddy' coming from Scarlet's mouth. Harry opened his eyes and blinked a few times, the blurry face of his daughter coming into focus. She's holding the white teddy bear to her chest again.

"What is it sweet?" Harry questioned.

"You have work today." She answered and he looked over at the clock remembering that he hadn't switched on his alarm.

He's got about 30 minutes to get dressed, make breakfast, and leave the house.

"Already bug, you go wait in the living room, I'll be out in a minute." Harry said sitting up in bed.

Scarlet walked out of the room and out to the living room. Harry pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue and white shirt pulled over it with the sleeves rolled up.After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair he walked out to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast of pancakes and bacon before grabbing his things, along with Scarlet's, and rushing them out the door. 

Harry dropped Scarlet off at Nialls and barely made it to the bakery where people were already lined up inside to order.

"Harry, I know you hate the front, but please help them!" Anne begged as she rushed around in the kitchen trying to keep everything running smoothly.

Harry pulled on a waist apron and went back out front to help Tammy and Emily fill orders. He filled cup after cup with tea and coffee, grabbed boxes to put cookies or croissants in, and moved around the tables to collect trash and wipe off the tops so other customers could sit down.

They rush finally began to slack off and soon the dining area was empty except a few every day customers. He cleaned off the last table next to the window and as he finished he looked up and met blue eyes. 

Louis had just pulled up and gotten out of his SUV when he looked up at the bakery window and saw Harry cleaning off one of the tables. He couldn't help but stop and stare at him for a moment. Soon, Harry lifted his head and their eyes locked. 

Louis locked his car and walked inside, breathing in the wonderful smell of fresh cookies. He turned to his right and found Harry was still at the table he had been cleaning.

"Hi." Louis said giving him a little wave.

"Hey." Harry answered quietly, swallowing thickly and clutching the cleaning rag in his hand.

Louis took cautious steps toward him until they were about five feet apart. 

"H-How are you?" Louis questioned pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Good. You?" Harry asked in reply.

"Alright." Louis answered with a small smile and Harry nodded. 

They glanced away from each other and Louis noticed Anne watching from the kitchen. She gave him a pointed look that said for him to say something and he took a breath.

"I... I know you hate me and never wanted to see me again..." Louis started turning his attention back to Harry who had his eyes downcast. "But, can we please talk? Please, I just want to talk and if you never want to see me after that I'll never come in again, I swear."

Harry looked up and bit his lip. He could see it in Louis' eyes that he really wanted to talk for whatever reason and he remembered what Anne and Niall had said... this could be the closure he needs so he can move on.

"Yeah okay... we can talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at the clock on his phone and sighed heavily as he adjusted his dark grey sweater over his black skinny jeans. He was supposed to meet Louis at a small cafe a short ways from the bakery at 7 because Louis had gotten off work after him.

Sophia and Liam had agreed to watch Scarlet and wished him luck talking to the person that shattered his heart nearly nine years ago. He had gone home after work and shower, getting rid of all the flour that might have gotten on him during the day, before pulling on what he was currently wearing. After brushing his hair up off his forehead into the makings of a quiff he bushed his phone into his back pocket and grabbed his keys.

He pulled up to the cafe at 6:50 and saw Louis' new SUV already there. With a deep breath he pushed himself forward, getting out of his car and walking up to the entrance.

Inside the smell of fresh bread and meat filled his senses and he looked around, spotting Louis sitting at one of the booths sipping what appeared to be tea while looking at his cell phone. Harry walked over to the booth and slid in wordlessly earning Louis' attention.

"Hi." Louis greeted quietly putting his phone down immediately.

"Hey." Harry replied giving him a pursed lip smile as the waitress came walking over.

She took his drink order then walked off. Harry didn't even have to glance at the menu to know what he wanted, he had been in here with Scarlet a couple times as well as his mum and the lads. 

"So um... how long have you worked at the bakery?" Louis questioned breaking the silence.

"Since it opened so six years." Harry answered accepting the glass of water the waitress held out to him with a quiet thank you.

They ordered their food and were once again left alone.

"I had never been in until my mum brought me some cookies from there. Really glad she did though, they're excellent just like they were..." Louis trailed off as Harry's eyes shifted away from him and the younger lad bit his lip.

"Right. Well. What do you do?" Harry questioned looking back over at Louis.

"I own a record label, London Sound." Louis responded and Harry's eyebrows rose.

"Have anybody good signed?" He asked trying to keep the conversation simple.

"Yeah um a girl band called Little Mix and I just signed a new one called 5 Seconds of Summer." Louis answered smiling proudly.

Harry nearly choked on his water. He recognized the name Little Mix, he had seen their videos online and they were amazing. They were also a multi-million dollar band, selling out all their concerts world wide. That meant Louis was very successful and undoubtedly rich. 

"That's nice." Harry said shifting back so the waitress could set the plate with his turkey BLT down. 

"Yeah, it's nice being my own boss." Louis commented picking up a fork to get a bite of his salad.

They ate in silence. Harry occasionally glanced over at Louis to find him staring intently at his salad, seeming to want to say something but not sure how to go about it.

"Why did you want to talk?" Harry finally questioned as he felt himself getting impatient and somewhat annoyed by Louis' silence.

He wanted to talk so he needed to spit out whatever it was he wanted to talk about.

"I um... I wanted to apologize." Louis stammered looking up from his salad. "I'm sorry for ending us the way I did... it was... it was horrible of me."

Harry blinked at him with a tense jaw. 

"Yeah well, you apparently found somebody better. I mean clearly you didn't feel the same about me considering I never once laid eyes on another person while you on the other hand had no problem doing it. Couldn't expect you to stick around." Harry replied coldly.

"That's not it..." Louis started but Harry scoffed, cutting him off.

"Really? So I just imagined you saying you found somebody else then actually getting up and leaving with that person, right?  I noticed you don't have a ring on your finger. Do tell me Louis, where is your wonderful boyfriend now? I mean, he was just so wonderful I thought for sure you would be all married and happy nearly nine years later." Harry sneered and Louis shrunk back some.

He'd never seen or heard Harry so cold, even the first time he went to the bakery. 

"No, no we're not t-together anymore at all. W-We ended five years ago." Louis stuttered in reply trying not to remember anything.

"What, he wasn't good enough for you either?" Harry questioned lowly. "Got bored with him like you did me?"

"No. Harry I never got bored with you, I loved you so much." Louis protested feeling his eyes burn a little as he thought back to the nearly three years he spent with Harry.

Unfortunately with that came the memories of the three years he spent with Chad.

"So much you decided ripping my heart out and breaking it into a million pieces was an excellent way of showing your love." Harry snapped glaring at Louis. "Well thanks for that." he continued as he pulled enough money to cover his meal, slapped it down on the table, then got up and walked out.

Louis scrambled to pay for his meal then dashed after Harry who was about to get into his car.

"Harry! Harry wait!" Louis called running over to him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed turning around, his features were cold but his eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"Please, I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry for hurting you! I never should have broken up with you. I was in love with you but I was stupid and I didn't even realize what I had until I gave it up. I wanted to go back to you but I couldn't." Louis pleaded looking at the younger lad with wide eyes.

"And why couldn't you?" Harry yelled earning some looks from people walking by.

"I-I-I can't tell you." Louis stuttered, ashamed of his past and not wanting to relive it.

Harry scoffed, "I tried for months - MONTHS Louis - to get a hold of you, begging you to come back but you never answered my calls. You never text me back and at school you never gave me a second glance! You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me! Now you say you wanted to come back but you couldn't and you won't even give me a reason!" 

"I wanted everything to do with you!" Louis exclaimed throwing his arms out then letting them move as he talked. "I wanted tea in the morning with you even though you drink yours with sugar. I wanted cuddles when it rained and kisses in the dark. I wanted to hold your hand and just be with you! Please believe me, I wanted it all with you! You were my world even though I was with someone else, it was always you! It was always going to be you except now it's always going to be you and Scarlet! I fucked everything up and missed eight years of her life!" he cried out then slapped his hands over his mouth.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. Louis knew.

"How did you find out!?" He hissed stepping towards Louis.

"I-I was watching v-videos on the net and I s-saw one that s-somebody had posted of her and I h-heard you talking and I just k-knew." Louis stumbled over his words as he explained.

Niall. He was going to give his Irish friend a swift kick for this.

"I'm going to ask you one more time..." Harry stated lowly leaning closer to Louis with simmering eyes. "Why couldn't you come back to me?"

"I... I can't say." Louis replied in a choked off voice.

Harry's mouth was set in a thin line as he nodded his head and withdrew.

"Don't expect to ever know her if you can't even answer me." He stated as he opened his car door. "You say you loved me but you didn't come back. You could have told me something - anything - but you never did so I find that hard to believe. I don't want her around liars."

He started climbing into his car ignoring Louis' watery gaze. Louis went to say something but Harry cut him off, pausing as he got into the car.

"Oh.. and by the way... all those times that I called you, text you, and tried to talk to you... I was trying to tell you I was pregnant." and with that Harry dropped into the drivers seat of his car and closed the door.

He backed out of the space and drove away leaving Louis crying on the sidewalk while he himself had tears rolling down his cheeks. Of all the bullshit he had heard in his life... hearing Louis tell him that he never stopped loving him had to be the biggest load of it. If he had loved him he would have stayed or at least listened when Harry had desperately tried to talk to him from the time he found out he was pregnant all the way to when he had Scarlet lying on his chest wrapped in a pretty pink blanket with little flowers around the edges not long after giving birth.  After that though, he had given up. Louis had made it crystal clear that he didn't want anything to do with him.

Harry pulled up to Liam and Sophia's apartment shortly after eight and found Scarlet sitting on the sofa with Sophia watching Beauty and the Beast. 

"Daddy!" Scarlet exclaimed happily, getting up carefully from the sofa and hurrying over to Harry.

"Hi sweetheart." Harry smiled picking her up and hugging her close. "Guess she was no problem for you guys?"

"She never is." Liam answered walking into the room with two cups of tea.

"Seriously Harry, I think you've raised the most well behaved child in the UK." Sophia commented accepting the cup of tea from Liam.

"Yeah, until she really wants something." Harry chuckled swaying back and forth as Scarlet tucked her face into his neck, cuddling into his chest with a small yawn.

"Even then, I've never seen her start screaming about something, unlike other kids. She just pouts at you or glares until you cave or she realizes it's not happening." Liam chuckled.

"Yeah well... guess that's her genetics." Harry shrugged slightly.

"Definitely. I remember him being that way." Liam stated quietly and Harry pursed his lips. "How did it go tonight with him?"

"He knows about her." Harry answered leaning his head against Scarlet's slightly.

"What?" Liam questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently he saw one of the videos Niall posted... said he heard my voice and just knew." He replied. 

"He didn't like threaten to try and take her did he?" Liam asked cautiously, ready to find Louis and beat him to a pulp if he did.

"No. No he didn't but I'm pretty sure he wants to meet her. You know he actually stood there and told me I was his whole world and always would be and that he had wanted to come back to me but he couldn't. I asked him why, twice, and he refused to tell me." Harry responded shifting Scarlet in his arms a little.

"Are you going to let him meet her?" Sophia questioned sipping on her tea.

"Not unless he tells me why he couldn't come back to me. I want to know that he actually meant it." Harry said as Scarlet pressed into his neck even more in her sleep.

"That's understandable Haz. I would probably do the same thing. I would want to know that he wasn't lying before letting him around her." Liam nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, I don't want her around liars. I know I can't always prevent that but I can dang sure try. I just want what's best for her. Besides, she told me before she didn't like him - said he made me cry so she didn't like him." Harry chuckled rubbing Scarlet's back gently.

Liam and Sophia chuckled as they stared fondly at the father and daughter.

"I'm sure everything will work out. Just ya know, keep an open mind when it comes to Louis right now. See if he really means what he's saying and that he doesn't quit trying. If he does mean it... you know as well as I do that Scarlet deserves to know him." Liam said giving Harry a pointed look.

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed not the biggest fan of actually letting Louis meet Scarlet, but he knew it was the right thing to do if Louis meant everything he said. "Well, I better get her home, she's a dead weight right now."

"Alright, call us if you need anything." Liam said as Harry walked to the door, following behind him.

"Bye Haz!" Sophia called out.

"Later mate." Liam stated opening the door for Harry to leave.

"Bye Li, bye Soph." Harry responded then walked out to his car.

He placed Scarlet in the backseat and buckled her up before climbing into the drivers seat and heading to their flat. At home, he carried her inside, shaking her awake gently so she could go shower and get ready for bed. 

With Scarlet tucked into her twin bed, her white teddy bear held tight in her arms, Harry kissed her forehead and they exchanged their nightly 'I love you's before he headed back to the living room. He made himself a cup of tea then sat down on the sofa just as it began to rain outside. It reminded him a lot of the day Louis broke up with him.

_*Flashback*_

_Louis dropped him off at his house like he did every day after college let out. Harry turned in his seat and leaned over the center console just as Louis did the same. Louis' hand cupped his jaw gently as he pressed their lips together._

_"I'll talk to you later Haz." Louis promised as he withdrew and stroked his fingers over Harry's cheeks._

_"Okay, I love you." Harry smiled leaning into the touch._

_"I love you too baby, always." Louis replied leaning in for one more sweet kiss before Harry climbed out of the SUV._

_Harry glanced over his shoulder as he walked up to his house, watching Louis' Range Rover drive away. Taking a deep breath he unlocked the front door and stepped into the house. Nobody was home at the moment, but he knew that would change soon so it was now or never._

_He hurried up to the hall bathroom and sat his bag on the counter. He searched through it until he found the small brown paper bag at the bottom. Dropping the his bag onto the floor he opened the brown bag and pulled out the box._

_He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the box and pulled out the small stick, never in a million years did he think he'd be taking a pregnancy test._

_He took the test then sat the stick on the edge of the bathtub. After looking at his phone to check the time he sat it down on the counter top and began tapping his fingers against the top nervously. Honestly, he doesn't know why he's taking the test... he already knows. It's just confirmation he supposes._

_Looking down at his phone again he sees it's been the proper amount of time. He walked over to the tub and looked down and it's confirmed._

_Pregnant._

_It's almost immediate that he collapses on the ground - sobbing. He doesn't know what to do. He knows he's going to have to tell Louis but he can't convince himself to get his phone and ask Louis to come back to the house. He never meant for this to happen; he hadn't even known it could happen until more cases of male pregnancy began popping up in the news, but it was still very rare. Of course, it's just his luck he'd be one of the few that could get pregnant._

_He doesn't want this to be the end of him and Louis. He's already given the older lad nearly three years of his life and he's so completely in love with him and he knows Louis' it, he's the one. Harry knows Louis loves him too, he's been saying it for two and a half years now._

_But he's terrified. He's afraid this will be too much for Louis and Louis will dump him. The thought only makes him cry harder, completely missing the sound of the garage opening and his mum hurrying down the hall to the bathroom where he is._

_"Harry!?" Anne questioned in an anxious voice. "Harry are you okay sweetheart!? Let me in!"_

_Reaching up he unlocked the door then moved back against the tub. Anne opened the door and gasped at the sight of her son; face tear stained and eyes puffy and wet._

_"What's wrong!? What happened!?" She questioned desperately._

_He pointed weakly over at the edge of the tub where the test still sat. Anne looked at the test._

_"Oh sweetie..." She cooed softly dropping down to pull him into a tight hug._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... we should've used protection, I'm sorry mum." Harry cried into her shoulder and Anne held him tighter._

_"It's okay love, I'm not mad at you. Everything will be okay." Anne soothed him quietly. "Have you told Louis?"_

_Harry shook his head 'no'._

_"You need to tell him love, I'm sure he'll be thrilled... he's always talked about having kids." Anne said kissing his forehead. "The sooner the better, Harry. Don't put it off too long."_

_So the very next day Harry asked Louis to meet him at their cafe. It was the place Louis had taken Harry to on their first date, where they shared their first kiss, and where they said I love you for the first time. It was their spot._

_Normally it's sunny this time of year, but today it's raining. He should have taken it as a sign._

_Harry sat in the booth they always sat in by the window and ran his fingers around the edge of his cup of tea. Soon Louis slid into the booth. It was odd, normally Louis would greet him with a hug and a kiss but today he just sat down in the booth._

_"So um I need to tell you something..." Harry started as Louis looked down at his phone when it buzzed with a new text message._

_"Oh, me too. I've been debating about it like all night and I want to break up." Louis responded setting his phone back down._

_Harry felt the world crumble from underneath his feet._

_"W-What?" He stuttered feeling his eyes burn._

_"Yeah... it's just... I met this guy a few weeks ago and he's really amazing. We've been hanging out a bit and have gotten really close. I know we've been dating for a long time but honestly who stays with their high school sweetheart I mean, we had a really good run but Chad just... he's just something else." Louis had rambled while Harry was fighting back tears._

_"I've actually got to get going, Chad's waiting outside, we were heading to a movie." Harry heard Louis saying. "Oh, was there something you wanted to tell me?" He questioned as he stood up from the table._

_Harry looked up at him with watery eyes. He could still tell him... but what's the point if Louis' fallen for someone else..._

_"N-No." Harry choked out._

_"Okay, well I'll see you around, bye." Louis responded then walked away._

_Harry watched with blurry vision as Louis walked out of the cafe and over to a silver Range Rover. He climbed inside and Harry could see a dark haired lad sitting in the drivers seat. He watched as the man leaned over the seat and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple._

_Harry couldn't hold back any longer. Tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall in Hawaii after the rain. As soon as the SUV was gone Harry pulled out his phone and sent a text to Niall asking him to come get him._

_Niall arrived ten minutes later and tucked Harry under his arm even though he was taller and led him out to his SUV. He didn't say a word as he drove to the Styles' house, he knew just looking at Harry the the curly haired lad wouldn't be able to get anything out._

_When they pulled up to the house Niall led Harry up to the door and grabbed Harry's keys from his pocket to open it._

_"Anne?" Niall called out as Harry pressed himself into Niall's side, still sobbing._

_"Living room!" Anne called out in reply._

_Niall took Harry to the living room and Anne was on her feet in an instant._

_"Harry!" She gasped taking her broken son into her arms. "What happened? What's wrong?"_

_Harry just shook his head and buried his face into her, choking on his sobs._

_"Love, I need you to try and calm down, you need to tell me what happened." Anne encouraged as she sat them down on the sofa while Niall sat in the rocking chair with a worried expression._

_"B-Broke up w-with m-me." Harry choked out._

_"What!?" Anne exclaimed quietly in disbelief. "You told him and he ended it?"_

_"D-Didn't get t-the c-chance to. H-He ended it b-before I c-could." Harry responded._

_"Oh sweetheart..." Anne cooed holding him tight._

_"I'm sorry... what was Harry going to tell Louis?" Niall questioned in confusion looking at Anne._

_"He's pregnant." Anne answered with pursed lips._

_"Oh gosh... Haz... why didn't you tell me?" Niall responded moving over to sit next to Harry and rub his back. "I'm here for you mate, if you need me just tell me and I'll be there."_

_*End Flashback*_

Harry didn't even realize he was crying until a warm drop of water landed on his hand. It just wasn't fair. He had given everything he had to give to Louis for two years and eleven months. They had spent so many nights snuggled together in one of their beds, whispering to each other... telling each other I love you and even making plans for the future because they always said they were forever. So many nights they had fallen into bed, Louis pressing Harry gently into the mattress as he made love to him - because that's what Louis always called it and Harry always believed him.

Then it was like those nights never happened. It was like Louis never meant it when he would whisper that Harry was his forever, that he couldn't imagine ever loving someone else. He had just left Harry in their booth, in their cafe with tear filled eyes that he didn't seem to notice. That was not love but of course now Louis is claiming he never stopped loving Harry, that it's always been Harry and it always will be. But he never came back.

He'd waited so long for Louis to come back. He waited months and months for the blue eyed lad to come back and tell him he loved him and that he was sorry. For weeks he thought it was just a bad dream and that he'd wake up from it, but he never did. But it's been nearly nine years since the break up and if Louis was only with Chad for three why didn't he try to come back the other six?

*~*

Louis, unbeknownst to him, sat in a similar position as Harry, on the sofa with a cup of tea in his hands and quiet tears slipping down his cheeks. He was pretty sure he'd officially lost the love of his life today. But he's got nobody to blame but himself.

He left.

He was stupid.

And now he's paying the price for it.

He's got a daughter that he doesn't know anything about hardly. He doesn't know her favorite color, favorite movie, or favorite princess. He doesn't know how she sounds when she laughs or how she looks when she's asleep. And she doesn't know him. And it's his fault. If he had just let Harry speak first... there's absolutely no doubt in his mind that he would've told Chad to leave that day. He would have stayed.

But he didn't do that.

And now he knows Harry works at the bakery and he knows he's just as gorgeous as he had been the last time he saw him nearly nine years ago. He knows Harry hates him, despite what Anne says, which kills him inside but he's got no one to thank but himself. If he had just let Harry speak first that day he would've cuddled him close and told him everything was going to be okay, that they would be okay. And without a doubt he would've put a ring on Harry's finger as soon as Scarlet had been born or he finished college.

But he didn't do that.

And this is where his stupidity has gotten him. He's alone in a flat that's too big for him with no one to spend his money on but himself and his mum and his sisters. He sleeps alone every night in a bed that's too big and he eats alone unless Zayn comes over or his family, but that's rare because they have lives. 

He's never regretted anything more in life than leaving Harry. Now, he just wants a chance to make it right. He can't take back what he did but he can try and make up for it. He'd give anything just for a chance and he's not going to give up. The thing is, he doesn't want to talk about Chad or anything related to Chad with Harry (or with anybody for that matter) because he's ashamed and it's just not something he wants to relive because it's taken him forever to get his life back on track and he hates remembering.

But, if he ever wants to meet Scarlet and get Harry back... what choice does he have?


	9. Chapter 9

_Face down_

_Wet cheeks_

_Clenched teeth._

_Small room_

_Dark space_

_No sound._

_Sudden steps_

_Slamming doors_

_Heart pounds._

Louis jerked awake and sat up in bed, sweating. It's thirty minutes past eight and he's at least thankful it's not any earlier like normal. He slowly climbed out of bed, still trying to get his breathing back to normal.

He almost wishes he couldn't dream. Actually, he just wishes he couldn't have nightmares because if he couldn't dream he couldn't be with Harry while he was asleep. 

In the shower he soaped up his body and hair then let the almost too hot water cascade over him. Out of the shower he toweled off and pulled on a pair of black boxers. He wondered out to the kitchen, bowled a bowl down, grabbed the cereal, and poured some into the dish with milk. It was a reminder that he was a shit cook. Most mornings he would wake up craving a delicious breakfast like Anne used to make when he would stay at their house or arrive early to pick up Harry for school. 

After he ate, Louis went back to his bedroom and pulled on a pair of black sweatpants with a teal t-shirt and a pair of black TOMS. He slipped his phone and wallet into the front pocket of the sweats then grabbed his keys as he walked out the door of his flat. 

By the time he pulled up to the bakery it was nine thirty and people were filing into Little Cups. He walked in and went straight to the counter and sat down on one of the open stools, most other opting for the tables and chairs or booths. 

"Morning love." Anne greeted spotting him as she came out from the kitchen.

"Morning." Louis replied with a tight smile, still feeling a little shaken from his nightmare.

Anne didn't say anything more as she picked up a cup and filled it with hot water after adding the bag of tea she knew Louis favored. 

"Thanks." He muttered accepting the steaming beverage from her.

"Come on." Anne sighed motioning for him to follow her.

Louis picked up the cup of tea and followed Anne through the kitchen and into her office where she shut the door. 

"What's bugging you?" She questioned sitting down behind her desk.

"Just a bad dream." Louis replied looking down at his drink.

"Want to talk about it?" Anne asked crossing her arms on top of the desk.

Louis shook his head no. He definitely didn't want to talk about the nightmare, especially not to Anne.

"Alright, well... It was just a dream Louis, it's not real whatever it is and if it was about something that happened in the past, well it's done with, that's why it's the past. We can't go back and change the things we did in hopes that maybe whatever happened back then wouldn't happen. Even if we could, it would mess everything up in the future." Anne said gently.

"I'm not sure how it could mess anything up, everything is already messed up." Louis muttered looking up at her.

"That may be so, but it can be fixed. Look at it this way, if whatever happened in the past hadn't happened, you might not even have the chance in the future to fix it because something else might've happened that took away your chance." Anne responded. 

And yeah, Louis thinks she's probably right. If his past hadn't happened he might not even have a chance to fix things with Harry but that threat was one he didn't care to remember, ever.

"Harry told me last night what happened when you two talked. Any reason you won't tell him why you couldn't come back to him?" Anne asked looking expectantly.

"I..." Louis started swallowing thickly. "I don't like to think about it. It haunts me and I hate remembering it."

"Louis. You have to tell him why. I understand that you wouldn't want to tell me, but you have to tell him if you want to fix things with him. Harry gave you a chance to tell him yesterday but you didn't and that... things aren't going to get fixed like that. It's obvious that whatever it is is hard for you to talk about and maybe you don't want to talk about it, but if talking about it is what puts you on the road to maybe being with Harry and Scarlet, isn't it worth reliving it for a short time?" She questioned and Louis bit his lip with tears stinging at his eyes. "Look..."

Anne pulled out her phone and went to her photo album. She handed Louis the phone and there on the screen was a picture of Scarlet. She was curled up in bed fast asleep, her curly hair fanned out over the pillow, and in her arms, held tight, the fluffy white teddy bear he had bought her. 

A single tear escaped from his eye and fell onto the screen as he stared at the picture of his perfect little girl. Louis handed Anne her phone bag and sniffled quietly.

"Isn't she worth it Louis?" Anne questioned quietly and Louis nodded.

Scarlet was worth him telling Harry the truth even if it hurt reliving the past and remembering. Harry was worth it too. So he decided he would tell Harry. Soon.

*

For the next week Louis went to the bakery every morning on the way to work. Harry would often already be at the bakery putting cupcakes or cookies in the display case. Every morning Harry would have a cup of tea and a scone waiting for Louis behind the counter having taken note of what the blue eyed lad ordered every morning.

"Morning." Louis greeted as he walked into the bakery Friday morning and saw Harry putting fresh pastries in the display case.

"Hey." Harry replied glancing up at Louis."

He'd gotten used to seeing Louis every day and making small talk with him. Every time they walked he hoped that maybe Louis would finally tell him why he couldn't come back to him but every day he was left disappointed when Louis would wave goodbye and leave. He didn't understand why Louis didn't just tell him. Didn't he want to know his daughter?

Louis often found himself close to telling Harry but then convinced himself that it wasn't a good time; always needed to get to work or let Harry get back to the customers now that he was working the front more. He knew he needed to tell him but he was still scared especially when every night nightmares of the past would wake him up.

Whenever Louis would go into the bakery and Anne would see him she always gave him a disappointed look, knowing that had Louis told Harry yet Harry would have come to her and mentioned it. She knew Harry wouldn't tell her but she knew he would say whether or not Louis finally told him. Louis avoided her gaze in favor of smiling at Harry and asking for a cookie or another pastry.

Things took a turn for the worse when Louis came in around 5:30 one day. He knew that Harry often left at five to pick up Scarlet from Niall's house, Harry had told him that much in their brief conversations, and he knew that occasionally Harry would bring Scarlet to the bakery to see Anne. So he made sure to be there around 5:30 on the off chance that Harry would bring Scarlet and he would be able to see her - that's all he wanted, just to see her.

He walked into the bakery and stopped short as his eyes landed on a beautiful curly haired girl standing next to and clinging to the leg of a tall curly haired lad. She was looking up at him with wide blue eyes clearly begging for something. He felt his lips twitch as he watched her pout - she was definitely his daughter. There was a tightness in his chest as he looked at her - he loved her and he didn't even know her. She is beautiful and perfect in every way from where he was standing. His eyes were so focused on her that he almost didn't notice Harry tense at the realization that he was standing there and staring at the little girl he wasn't even supposed to know about.

Harry looked from Louis to Scarlet with scared eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen, at least not until Louis gave him a good reason for never coming back.

"Bug, how about you go back and see if Nana needs some help." Harry urged his daughter.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and nobbled into the kitchen where Anne was. Harry turned and walked around the counter as Louis approached.

"I just wanted to see her... I wouldn't have tried to talk to her without your permission..." Louis started but Harry was having none of it.

"I don't care. I told you, not until you tell me why you couldn't come back. Are you going to tell me?" Harry questioned lowering his voice.

"I... one day..." Louis replied and Harry shook his head.

"One day." Harry repeated with a rather defeated expression. "You know, I don't know why I ever thought you'd actually tell me. There's no reason is there? You just don't want to make yourself into the douche you really are. You sat there in the café last week and told me that I was your world and always would be but yet you can't tell me why you couldn't come back to me. You said you were with Chad for three years, so what stopped you the other six years? Or have you just not come up with a good enough excuse yet?"

"Harry..." Louis pleaded as Harry looked at him with hurt, angry eyes.

"No, don't bother. I get it. You never loved me." Harry said shaking his head.

"No! That's not it." Louis protested reaching out to stop Harry from walking away and it takes everything in Harry not to fall into the touch because he's missed those hands. "I'm trying Harry and I always loved you, I never stopped and even though I don't know her I love her too, I want to be a part of her life somehow even if you won't have me."

"Then tell me." Harry stated turning around to look Louis in the eyes. "Tell me right now why you couldn't come back. Tell me what happened."

"I... I... I can't." Louis stuttered and Harry nodded.

"Then no, you're not having a part in her life." He said pulling away.

"I wouldn't hurt her!" Louis tried again.

Harry scoffed and got closer to him, "And where have I heard that before? Oh I know, nine fucking years ago! I don't want my daughter to get hurt like I did. I don't want her to hear I love you darling one day and then have you fuck off the next because she's not good enough." he hissed.

"I wouldn't do that." Louis protested but he gets what Harry is saying, but he still can't...

"You did it to me! The day before you broke up with me you told me you loved me and then the next day I wasn't good enough and you were moving on to someone else!" Harry said jabbing Louis in the chest with his finger. "So tell me why or fuck off."

Louis' mouth opened and closed like a fish. He wants to tell him everything but he can't make the words come out of his mouth. His mind doesn't want to relive it even though it knows it'll get him a chance.

Harry pulled back and took a couple steps away from Louis after a moment of silence. "Don't come back around until you're ready to tell me why, whether it's a reason or an excuse, don't come back around until you're ready to give it to me. Until then you will not know Scar."

And with that Harry turned on his heel and walked away a mix of emotions. He's near tears but he's not sure if it's because he's so angry or so heartbroken. He walked into the kitchen and found Scarlet standing next to Anne watching her frost cupcakes.

"Bug..." Harry choked out alerting Anne, Megan, and Scarlet who turned with a small frown at the sound of her daddy's voice. "Say goodbye to Nana and Megan, it's time to go home."

Scarlet's small frown didn't let up as she did as Harry requested and said goodbye to the two women, giving them both hugs. She walked over to Harry and held up her arms, a silent request to be carried. He picked her up and held her close, her knees pressing to his sides while he curled an arm under her bum to hold her while his other arm wrapped around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sensing he was upset, she kissed his cheek then hugged him, resting her chin over his shoulder.

"Are you alright love?" Anne questioned as Harry carefully got his keys out of his pocket.

"M' fine." Harry muttered sniffling a little. "I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too sweetie." Anne replied kissing Harry's cheek then turning to finish up the last few cupcakes.

Harry walked out of the kitchen with Scarlet still securely in his arms. He noticed Louis was still in the bakery only now he was sitting down at one of the tables with a cup of tea, running his finger around the rim.

Louis looked up as Harry walked past towards the door. He could see Scarlet's face pressed against the side of Harry's head, her right eye blinking every time a curl would tap her face. Scarlet looked over in his direction as they walked to the door and for a moment their eyes connected. Scarlet raised her head just a little and blinked at him somewhat curiously because his face was tear stained and his eyes were a little puffy. Anne said Scarlet had a compassionate heart, always wondering why somebody was upset even if she didn't know who they were.

But their eye connection was very brief, for the next second Harry was out the door and walking to his car. He set Scarlet down so she could climb into the backseat then closed the door once she was in. 

Harry glanced at the bakery one more time before he cranked the car, backed out of the space, and headed back to their little flat. At home he fixed them a quick meal of tacos, one of Scarlet's favorite meals, then sent Scarlet to shower trusting she would have no issues with her knee. She had been walking a lot better on it, not needing the crutches at all anymore. She had gone for a doctors appointment just so they could check out her knee and how it was healing only to find out that she might be off the field for a lesser amount of time because it was healing so well. They still wanted her to go to therapy to help strengthen it though.

While Scarlet showered, Harry cleaned up the kitchen and found a movie for them to watch. Scarlet soon joined him in the living room and curled up next to him on the sofa.

"Daddy?" She asked looking up at him before he could start the movie.

"Yes love?" Harry responded looking down at her.

"Why were you upset earlier?" Scarlet questioned with wide, curious blue eyes.

Harry sighed and stroked his fingers through her curly damp hair.

"Somebody just upset daddy, nothing you need to worry your pretty self about." Harry replied softly tapping her nose.

Scarlet nodded her head slowly then proceeded to climb into Harry's lad and snuggle into his chest, pulling the white teddy bear into her arms that she had brought out from her bedroom. Harry pressed play on the remote and The Swan Princess began to play. 

At nine, Harry urged Scarlet to get up and brush her teeth before he walked into her room to tuck her in for the night.

"Love you sweetheart." Harry said softly, pulling the covers up over his daughter.

"Love you too daddy." Scarlet replied with a small yawn. 

Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead then walked out of the room and off to the bathroom to take a shower. After he finished up in the shower he walked through the flat and switched off the lights before returning to his room and lying down. 

There's a fleeting thought in his mind that maybe he was a bit mean to Louis, but honestly, all he wants is the truth and he doesn't feel like it's too much to ask for. He just wants to know why Louis couldn't come back to him. Aren't he and Scarlet worth the truth?

*

It's been a week since the incident at the bakery and once again Harry has taken to working in the kitchen so there's no risk of seeing Louis if he comes in. If he knows anything about Louis, he knows he'll come in even though he's been told not to come around.

Anne had given Harry a tight hug and agreed to let him work in the kitchen only again and then let him be. She didn't ask questions because she already knew based on Harry had acted after speaking to Louis that Louis hadn't told him. Megan on the other hand kept at Harry until he told her what had happened.

"So, he claims that you're his world and so is Scarlet but he won't tell you why he never came back even after they broke up?" Megan questioned as she and Harry took their lunch break.

"Yep. So I told him to fuck off. I can't play these games. I want Scarlet to have a real family, like two parents, but unless he tells me it's not going to happen because I know I'll never love someone else like I loved him and I want to know that we're worth it to him... that he really means it when he says he wants us in his life." Harry explained as they sat down at a booth at the small cafe a few doors down from the bakery. 

"I get what you're saying. You're just trying to protect Scar, I'd do the same." Megan replied sitting back so they waitress could set down their drinks.

"I told him I didn't want her to hear I love you one day and then have him fuck off the next because she wasn't good enough or something... like he did with me. I don't want her to get hurt... I can handle it but Scarlet... I just don't want her to experience that kind of pain especially not so young." Harry said after giving the waitress his food order.

"Definitely, she's such a sweetheart. You're really doing a great job with her. I hope I have one like her one day." Megan responded sipping her sweet tea

"But until then you've got Lola, right?" Harry questioned referring to Megan's Alaskan Klee Kai puppy.

Megan nodded with a happy smile, "And I'm happy with her. She's got so much energy, maybe I should bring her over one day and let Scar play with her and wear her out a bit."

"You're always welcome, Lola included." Harry replied as the waitress set down their food.

They ate in silence and paid for their meals before heading back over to the bakery. Just as they reached the door Megan's phone began to ring so she answered and Harry waited for her.

"Hello?" She said putting the phone to her ear

She listened to the person on the other end talk, a small look of worry working it's way onto her face.

"Right okay, hang on." Megan said then looked at Harry. "Do you think I could get the rest of the day off? Elise is sick and they can't get a hold of anyone else to come get her." she questioned referring to her little sister.

"Yeah, I'll tell my mum, no worries she'll understand." Harry nodded.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Megan spoke into the phone then hung up. "Thank you Haz, you're a lifesaver."

"Any time." Harry laughed as Megan pulled him into a hug.

Megan glanced over Harry's shoulder to make sure they weren't blocking anyone trying to walk by when she saw Louis walking towards the bakery from his SUV. So she hugged Harry a little tighter and longer than necessary.

"Thank you, really Haz, let me know if you ever need a day off. I'll work your shift." Megan said then pulled away when she was sure Louis had seen them.

She saw his eyes land on them and jealousy build in his eyes as he paused on the sidewalk. 

"Thanks Meg." Harry said then pushed her away. "Now go get Elise. Oh and remember one day you have to bring Lola by to play with Scar!"

"Will do! Bye Haz!" Megan waved then hurried off to her car.

Harry turned and walked into the bakery with Louis close behind.

"Hey Harry." Louis called after him making the slightly taller lad stop and turn. "Um... I know you don't like want me here but um... you see I have this potential new client and she really loves this place..."

"You don't need my permission to shop here Louis." Harry stated raising his eyebrows a little. "Just don't come in between five and six thirty."

Louis nodded then opened his mouth to say something but shut it again and rubbed his elbow looking away from Harry and biting his lip. Harry shook his head and walked away back to the kitchen. Of course, apparently Louis still had no intention on telling him. He was a fool for believing that maybe, just maybe Louis really did care.

Niall dropped Scarlet off at the bakery around eight since Harry had worked the rest of his shift plus Megan's. The sun had already set in the sky when Harry took Scarlet's hand and led her out to his car. 

As they drove home, Scarlet talked about how Uncle Niall had taken her out for pizza for dinner and how she had made a new friend at school, a new girl named Valerie. Harry listened with a small smile on his face as she went on and on about Valerie and how shy she was and how they both liked footie. The smile, however, was wiped off his face when the car sputtered as they drove down the road.

"What was that daddy?" Scarlet questioned in confusion as the car gave another sputter.

"I don't know bug." Harry sighed spotting an empty car park to pull into.

He pulled into a space and the car promptly died. With an aggravated thump to the steering wheel he pulled out his phone and dialed Liam but received no answer. He tried Sophia, Niall, Megan, and his mum but still no one picked up. 

The flat was only a couple streets down and it was relatively well lit so he decided they could walk and get the car in the morning. 

"Come on bug, we've got to walk the rest of the way." Harry said getting out of the car and opening Scarlet's door.

With her hand securely in his own, they began walking down the sidewalk towards the flat. Harry wished they hadn't.

A street away from the flat he heard feet pounding behind them. Before he could even turn his head Scarlet was ripped snatched away from him. A buff guy picked her up around the waist roughly and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Harry made to go after him but was grabbed by two other men and held back.

"Such a pretty thing isn't she lads? Imagine what we could fetch for her..." the man holding Scarlet sneered as she squirmed in his hold trying to get free.

"Let her go!" Harry demanded trying to get away from the two men that were holding him.

The man roared with laughter and tightened his grip on Scarlet making her scream behind his hand.  

"And if I don't?" The man questioned looking over at Harry.

"I'll fucking kill you." Harry growled struggling more, trying to get to his little girl.

"Ah ah ah... you wouldn't dare come at me... she's such a small thing... so very breakable." The man smirked darkly.

Harry tried to keep his expression cold and fearless but inside he was panicking. Scarlet's eyes were wide with fright. He began to struggle even more, desperate to get free and save her. One of the men elbowed him hard in the stomach making him grunt and double over in pain. 

"Go ahead lad's... rough him up a bit." The man with Scarlet cackled holding Scarlet so she could see what the men were doing.

One of the other men grabbed Harry from behind so he couldn't move while the other man proceeded to deliver punch after punch to Harry's stomach and occasionally his face. Harry could see tears escaping Scarlet's eyes but he couldn't do anything. He was too weak.

*~*~*

Louis sighed heavily as he drove through Croydon one his way back from seeing a potential client. Cher Lloyd was her name and he was ready to sign her to his label, but she wanted to think it over and review her options. 

He had just turned onto another street when he saw a scuffle taking place on the side of the road. As he drove closer his eyes went wide with horror as he recognized chocolate curls on both victims. He slammed on breaks, coming to a screeching halt and rocketed out of his SUV.

Louis rushed at the man holding his daughter and nailed a solid punch to his unsuspecting face causing him to release Scarlet. The man stumbled long enough for Louis to snatch up Scarlet in his arms and get her in the SUV.

"Stay right here sweet, don't open the doors for anybody." Louis ordered the crying girl softly as he pressed the door lock and shut the door.

Louis turned around just in time to duck as the man swung at him. He managed to punch the man in the face again and knee him in the gut before giving a hard kick to the mans head and knocking him out cold. Honestly, he'd never been more glad to have played footie.

Turning to where Harry was struggling against the other two men he charged over and took a swing at one causing him to let go. The buffer man managed to land a punch, splitting Louis' lip, before Louis managed another kick and knocked him out as well.

He wheeled around to deal with the man still holding Harry and found him with a tight arm around Harry's neck.

"Move and I'll choke him." the man sneered applying pressure  and making Harry gasp for air.

"Come on man just let him go." Louis pleaded as he tried to figure out something to do.

"Give me the girl." The man demanded.

"Not a chance." Louis growled glancing back at the SUV where Scarlet was locked away, safe.

"Shame." The man said tightening his arm around Harry's neck.

Louis watched as Harry's face began to turn red. He really needed to do something and fast.

"Why do you want her, she's just a footie player?" Louis questioned putting emphasis on the word footie while giving Harry a pointed look.

Harry seemed to get what Louis was hinting at and before the man could speak, Harry used the strength he had left to kick his foot back and hit the man in his knee. The man released him with a roar and Louis sprung at him while Harry stumbled away and fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. 

Louis wrestled with the buffer man, hyped up on the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He punched the man hard in the side of the head and immediately the man went limp. Louis stumbled away from him and over to where Harry was still sitting on the ground.

"Harry... Harry are you okay baby?" Louis asked dropping down beside him, the term of endearment slipping from his mouth.

"Think so." Harry choked out, wiping blood from his nose and wincing at the pain in his stomach from where he had been hit then he gasped. "Scarlet! Where's my baby!?"

"Shh, she's in my SUV. Come on, she's safe." Louis said moving to help Harry up.

He led him over to the Audi and opened the doors with his remote entry. Harry stumbled back a little as Scarlet rocketed out of the SUV and into his arms. He knelt down on the ground and held her tight, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she cried into his shoulder.

"I've got you baby, its okay now." Harry whispered rubbing her back and stroking her head.

Louis glanced around and saw the three men starting to move around, coming back to consciousness.

"Get in." He urged reaching down and placing a hand on Harry's back. "Hurry, they're waking up..."

Harry picked Scarlet up and climbed into the backseat of the SUV. Louis closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat. He started the car, put it in gear, and pressed down on the accelerator, speeding away.

Harry didn't ask any questions as Louis drove in the opposite direction of their flat. Scarlet kept her face pressed into Harry's neck, refusing to let go of him. Louis drove back into London and pulled into the parking garage of his flat building. He cut off the car and got out to open Harry's door so he could get out with Scarlet.

Without a word he led them up to his flat and motioned for Harry to sit down on the sofa. Harry looked around the luxury flat with raised eyebrows; Louis was seriously rich. He sat down on the sofa with Scarlet in his lap, cuddled against his chest, eyes drooping.

Louis came in a couple minutes later with two cups of tea and a water bottle tucked under his arm. He handed Harry one of the cups then handed him the water for Scarlet if she wanted it. By then Scarlet was asleep.

"Do you want to put her in the guest room?" Louis questioned setting down his own cup of tea.

"Um... no I don't think so... she'll freak out when she wakes up if she doesn't see me. Do you have a blanket? I'll jut put her on the other sofa." Harry said shifting Scar in his arms and standing up.

Louis nodded and walked over to a closet to pull down a clean blanket while Harry laid Scarlet down. He draped the fluffy grey, black, and white blanket over her and then sat down on the free sofa with Harry.

"Look at me..." Louis commanded softly and Harry did,

Louis brought his hand up and brushed his fingers over Harry's bruised cheek and nose. Taking his hand, he pulled Harry back up and into the kitchen. Grabbing a soft cloth he wet it some then proceeded to wipe the dried blood off of Harry face before tossing the cloth aside and getting and two ice packs from the freezer. After wrapping them in towels, he led Harry back into the living room. They sat down again and Louis handed him one for his face and pressed the other one to Harry's bruise stomach.

"Okay?" He questioned quietly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded a little feeling the cold seep into his skin.

Louis reached out again and ran his fingers through Harry's soft curls gently before he could stop himself. Unintentionally, Harry leaned into his touch - the touch he had been craving for years. Louis sighed heavily as his eyes scanned over Harry's still flawless face. He needed to tell him.

"Just listen and don't say anything until I'm done..." Louis requested taking Harry's hand in his.

Harry nodded and stared back at Louis with wide eyes.

Louis took a deep breath, "So... nine years ago..."


	10. Chapter 10

"I broke up with you..." Louis spoke quietly.

_*Flashback*_

_He thinks it's for the better, to go ahead and end things with Harry because after hearing it so many times he thinks maybe Chad has a point. What are the chances of meeting your true love and having them be the person you grew up with? He's heard of a few people being high school sweethearts but it seems like most of the time they meet their true love in college._

_So he does it._

_He ends his nearly three year long relationship and tries not to notice the tears and pain in Harry's eyes as he gets up and leaves. Chad's waiting outside to take them to footie practice even though it's raining, coach didn't give them a break._

_"The rain won't make you melt!"_

_Chad leaned over from the drivers seat and kissed Louis' temple. He's finally got what he wanted, the curly haired lad is out of the picture._

_*End Flashback*_

"It was good for about a year though I couldn't stop thinking about you. I saw all of your texts and missed calls... even went to answer a call one time but... he stopped me..." Louis continued looking down at his lap.

_*Flashback*_

_His phone rings. It rings around the same time whenever Harry calls._

_It's been about four months since he left Harry and it never fails that his mind wonders to him every day. Up until now he didn't even consider answering the phone, he was trying to get 100% over Harry so he could be devoted to Chad. But today is a little different because he hasn't seen Harry at school for about two weeks now and today he overheard some of the girls he knew were in Harry's class talking about Harry having dropped out. He can't help but be concerned._

_"Will he ever stop calling?" Chad groaned looking over at Louis from where he sat on the sofa._

_"I'm just going to answer it and find out what he wants." Louis said looking at his ringing phone._

_"Don't you dare answer that." Chad spoke getting up and moving to where I stood._

_"Why?" Louis questioned looking confused._

_"Because I don't want you talking to him. He's just going to whine and cry about how he wants you back, he can't accept that you're happier with someone else." Chad replied taking the phone and setting it on the counter just as it stopped ringing and went to voicemail. "Besides, wouldn't you rather be with me than talking to him?"_

_He didn't wait for a response, he just took Louis by the arm and led him to his bedroom. Louis did not bottom, ever. He was always on top with Harry unless Harry was riding him but even in that case he was still in control. This was not like that. Chad didn't ask questions, he just pinned Louis down and wrecked him, spilling into a condom before removing himself and jerking Louis to his finish._

_*End Flashback*_

"I never found out why you weren't in school anymore... I should've gone to your house or something to at least make sure you were alive. I guess maybe I knew if I saw you I'd dump Chad and get back with you... but apparently he knew that too. After we'd been together a year... things changed." Louis said looking over at Harry.

_*Flashback*_

_"Where have you been?" Chad questioned as soon as Louis stepped into the door of their now shared flat._

_"You asked me to stop by the store on my way home from class." Louis replied holding up the bag from Tesco's._

_"It took you long enough! I didn't ask you to buy the whole fucking store!" Chad said angrily, snatching the bag from Louis' hands._

_He's home thirty minutes later than usual and that's only because there was a line at the check out._

_"LOUIS! Are you even fucking listening to me?" Chad yelled startling Louis from his own thoughts._

_"What?" He questioned._

_"I said go fix dinner, geez you're about worthless." Chad snapped and Louis flinched._

_It'd been this way since he moved in about a month ago now. He would come home from being at school, sometimes all day while Chad didn't have class and was home, and would be commanded to make dinner. He only objected once, saying he was too tired, and that had earned him a dark glare and a shove towards the kitchen along with a ''fix dinner, stop being lazy'._

_It wasn't the words that made him not object again it was the glare and the shove, it was the first time Chad had laid a hand on him in a way that was violent._

_So he fixed dinner and unfortunately the chicken was a little dry, but just barely._

_"Don't you know how to do anything right!?" Chad exclaimed spitting the chicken out like it was poisonous._

_"It's not that bad..." Louis commented quietly chewing his own bite and swallowing it._

_"What?" Chad fumed grasping his knife tight in his hand._

_"Nothing." Louis replied looking down at his plate._

_"I didn't think so. Make sure you actually cook the stuff right next time. I'm going out to get some decent food. Make sure everything is cleaned up before I get home" Chad said standing up and letting his knife drop onto the table next to the plate full of perfectly edible food._

_He doesn't come back until late and he's furious when he sees the tea cup in the sink from where Louis had yet to clean it, opting to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas first._

_"LOUIS!" Chad roared from the kitchen._

_"Yeah?" Louis asked walking out of their bedroom and down the hall._

_"What the fuck is this?" He pointed to the cup in the sink._

_"My cup from like ten minutes ago." Louis answered._

_"I told you to have everything cleaned up before I got back!" Chad exclaimed and Louis stepped back._

_"I'm sorry." Louis apologized before moving towards the sink to wash the cup._

_"Hurry up with that and then get to the bedroom." Chad demanded walking towards the hallway._

_"But I already showered..." Louis said before he could stop enough._

_Chad whipped around and stalked back over to where Louis stood in front of the sink and took hold of his jaw, gripping it tight._

_"Hurry up with that and then get to the bedroom." Chad growled, repeating himself._

_Louis nodded his head and turned back to wash the cup with shaking hands, dry it, and put it away. When he gets to the bedroom Chad is already void of any clothes and pumping his shaft._

_"Lay on the bed with your head over the side." He demanded and Louis followed orders because he's scared to find out what happens if he doesn't._

_He doesn't even get a good breath before his mouth is full and Chad is fucking his mouth relentlessly, ignoring Louis' groans and whines of pain._

_The thing about Chad now is that he knows. He knows that stupid little prick that Louis' always thinking about has a baby and he knows it's Louis'... the timing is spot on. He hadn't found out until he ran into Harry at the store one day. Well he didn't run into him, he kept out of sight, but he can see the baby bump and he knows it's Louis'. So he decides Louis can never find out - can never even consider looking for Harry._

_Of course this is all unknown to Louis._

_Chad gets worse as the weeks go on. And it's not long after the first time he shoved Louis that he actually full on hits him. It's over dinner again and this time the potatoes are too mashed, Chad likes them a little chunky._

_"You did the potatoes wrong! Seriously, are you that in competent? It's such a simple thing!" Chad exclaimed shoving his plate away from himself._

_"I didn't mash them anymore than I usually do." Louis protested and really he should've kept his mouth shut._

_The ringing slap the echoes through the flat is loud and clear and Louis' got a Chad sized hand-print on his cheek now._

_"Don't fucking talk back to me. You did them wrong." Chad growled._

_And Louis' still got his hand on his cheek, it's stinging with pain._

_"Clean up this mess you call dinner and then go to bed." Chad demands then walks out of the room._

_Louis knows better than to disobey Chad right now so he cleans up and then goes to the bedroom. It's not long after he gets there that Chad comes in and shoves him down on the bed. It's rough, hard, and painful and Louis' in tears but Chad couldn't care less._

_The next time it's even worse. Chad simply points to the bedroom and Louis goes - he can already feel his hands shaking. Chad shoves him onto the bed, ass up, and yanks Louis' pants down. Louis hears it before he feels it, the distinct whipping sounds of something being brought through the air. The belt lands on his bum with a sharp crack and Louis lets out a wail of pain. Chad doesn't stop though and the belt is brought down fifteen more times before it's finally dropped. The door slams shut and Louis collapses onto the bed in tears, sobs racking through his body._

_As time goes it gets worse and soon Chad's moved all of Louis' things into the guest bedroom while he stays in the master. Anytime Chad get's angry he takes hold of Louis' arm and drags him to the spare bedroom or what's now Louis' room. He pushes Louis down on the bed, strips him of his clothes, then proceeds to whip him with a belt - mostly on his bum and back._

_"You don't call anybody on your phone except me or your mum! Got it bitch?" Chad questions as he brings the belt down onto Louis' back for the tenth time._

_"Yes!" Louis cries out._

_"You better have deleted that pricks number like I told you to." Chad growled picking up Louis' phone from where it had fallen._

_He's looking for Harry's number and Louis is crying even harder now because it's still in his phone, he couldn't bring himself to delete it even after all this time. He hears his phone hit the wall and then a drawer open. Next he feels Chad's hands on his waist dragging him to the edge of the bed so his feet are on the floor and he's been at the waist. Something hisses through the air and lands on his bum. He lets out a shriek of pain. The new object is an actual whip and it's thinner than the belt._

_"If. You. Ever. Try. To. Call. Him. I'll. Find. Him. And. Kill. Him. Myself!" Chad growls out with every strike._

_When he finally drops the whip to the ground Louis' back, bum, and the backs of his thighs are bruised with angry red welts. He can hardly breath as he falls the rest of the way off the bed and lands with a thud on the ground. The door slams shut leaving him in the cold, dark room alone._

_Chad's got eclipse curtains on the windows that make it pitch black even during the day and he's got a mini freezer in the room that he keeps open to make it cold plus he leaves the ceiling fan on. If Louis touches any of the items... well... it's painful._

_*End Flashback*_

"It only got worse. I managed to finish up college but after I did he wouldn't let me go anywhere. I had to stay home and cook and clean and do whatever he wanted me to do. I couldn't talk to Zayn, only my mum and even then he was always there listening. If he even thought I was hinting at the abuse he would beat me. I was terrified of even breathing sometimes in fear that it would anger him. I wanted to leave but he was always watching, even when he wasn't there he was watching because he set up a camera in my room and the bathroom." Louis explained lowering his head to avoid Harry's gaze.

"Those were the only places I was allowed to go until it was time to make dinner, but there was a camera in there too. One time when I accidentally burned his toast he locked me in the room for four days. I wasn't allowed to do anything except occasionally go to the bathroom. He'd open the door long enough for me to go do that or to slip food and water inside. It went like that for another year and a half. I - I remember when..." Louis paused closing his eyes and trying to will back his tears, everything flooding back into his mind.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly as tears trailed down his cheeks. Lifting his free hand and brushed it against Louis' arm and spread his fingers, silently offering something for Louis to hold onto. Louis slipped his hand into Harry's and it's just as warm as he remembered.

"I remember when my mum found out..."

_*Flashback*_

_The room is dark and cold like always. Louis' grown used to it now. He's laying face first on the bed and he's already shaking in fear and crying because he knows what's coming. He's never supposed to come out when Chad has friends over but he did because he was thirsty and he didn't know they were there._

_Chad was immediately furious, screaming at Louis while his friends laughed at him. He ordered Louis to the room and Louis practically ran there in fear of angering Chad even more. He's barely laid on the bed before Chad is storming in and snatching up the whip._

_"You piece of shit!" Chad yelled striking Louis' back._

_"I told you never to come out when my friends were here!" He roared bringing the whip down in rapid sessions._

_It goes on longer than normal - Louis lost track at 25 strikes, the pain unbearable and he can feel hot liquid running down his side so he knows he's bleeding._

_Everything happens suddenly. One minute Chad is kneeling on the bed and the next he's on the ground with a man on top of him absolutely livid and screaming. Louis can barely register what's happening but he feels soft hands and hears a urgent female voice._

_The next time he's aware of what's going on around him he's in the hospital. There's a thin white blanket draped over him and a monitor attached to him plus an IV. In the chair next to the bed his mum is asleep and on the small sofa in front of the bed Dan is reading a book. When he stirs, Dan's attention is immediately on him and he's jumping up to call the nurse and wake Jay._

_*End Flashback*_

"The police came. They took pictures of my back and then went to the flat to take pictures. Chad was taken straight to jail and held without bond. There was enough firm evidence to put him in jail after the court date, he got like ten years I think. Anyways, after I was released from the hospital and went through the trail, I tried to move on with my life. I tried getting back into hanging out with Zayn and Perrie but I wasn't comfortable being around everyone, I felt like everyone knew my secret. It had barely been a year before mum finally convinced me that getting help from a professional was a good idea. I had nightmares every night - dreams where nobody ever found out, where I had to deal with it until I died." Louis explained still not looking at Harry.

"So... you asked why I didn't come back even after that break up... that's why. I was in therapy for three years. It started out three times a weeks, then eventually two times, and then once per week.  It got to a point where I was only going once every other week. At the same time I was trying to find a job. I started at the bottom, working at a gas station, then at Tesco's. I finally got on with one of the record labels as a receptionist. From there I just worked up and finally was able to take over a failing record label. I changed the name, got people who knew what they were doing, and built a life for myself. It really took me six years to get where I am. Once I had gotten my life back on track, I thought a lot about trying to find you but I didn't know where to begin. But anyways, that's pretty much it... that's why I didn't come back" Louis finished looking up at Harry.

Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times, words escaping him. He looked down at their hands meshed together and rubbed his thumb back and forth against Louis' soft skin.

"Did the nightmares stop?" He finally questioned lifting his eyes to meet Louis'.

"They started up again recently. Once they start I can't go back to sleep, but I'm used to it." Louis shrugged.

It saddened Harry to hear Louis say he was used to the nightmares because nobody should have to relive that kind of horror. There's part of him that is still angry at Louis for leaving him, but there's a slightly bigger part of him that says Louis has been punished enough and he just wants to hold the lad. 

He settles for leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Louis' temple taking the slightly older lad by surprise.

"Whenever you want to see her I have to be there." Harry spoke quietly and Louis' eyes go wide. "If she wants to see you. She knows about you and she knows you left... she knows it upset me and she wasn't okay with that - already declared that she didn't like you. Just... remember that you can't change having not been there. Be patient with her, she'll come around when she decides she can trust you."

Louis nodded his head in understanding and he can't keep the smile off his face, if she'll have him, he'll get to know his daughter.

"Thank you. Thank so much." Louis said trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Scarlet. 

"Thank you for telling me. I wish I had just blurted it out now - that I was pregnant - might've saved you from having to go through all of that. I wish I had known... I would have done everything I could to save you." Harry responded squeezing Louis' hand, which he's just realized he's still holding.

"I was scared." Louis admitted, absentmindedly moving closer to Harry. "He - He threatened to kill you and I'd never put you in danger... I'd rather take the beating."

Instead of reply Harry leaned forward to nudged his face into Louis' neck. He still hasn't forgiven him, but he's opening up to the idea and right now he just kinda wants to cuddle. It's been one hell of a night and there's a dull ache in his face where he got punched and he knows there will be a bruise there and on his stomach in the morning. But he can live with that. He's glad Louis showed up and he's glad their daughter is safe and unharmed. 

He falls asleep with his head still on Louis' shoulder, suddenly too tired to even consider moving. It's not long after that that Louis' eyes drift closed and he falls asleep with his head resting on top of Harry's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning, Scarlet woke up to the sight of Harry lying on the sofa across from her sound asleep. She sat up on her sofa and looked around, confused and a bit panicked because she doesn't recognize this place.

Upon hearing footsteps her eyes widen with alarm because she knows nobody else is supposed to be in their home. A man with blue eyes and brown hair appeared in the living room and he smiled when he saw her awake.

"Hey princess, why don't you wake him up." The man said nodding towards Harry. 

Slowly, she got up from the sofa and moved to Harry.

"Daddy." She urged placing a small hand on his shoulder and shaking.

Harry lets out a noise but doesn't wake.

"Daddy!" Scarlet pleaded, voice scared and Harry's eyes flew open.

"Scar..." Harry cooed sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "What's wrong love?"

Scarlet didn't answer she just pressed her face into Harry's chest and eyed Louis curiously, which Harry took note of.

"Oh. Alright, we need to talk okay?" Harry requested pushing Scar away from his chest so they could look at each other and she nodded.

"So, you remember when I told you about your other daddy?" Harry questioned and Scarlet nodded her head, not saying a word. "Well, sometimes people mess up, like they do something and then they don't feel good about it later on..."

"You mean like a tummy ache?" Scarlet asked interrupting him.

"Well, I guess so but instead of your tummy it's your heart." Harry answered tapping his fingers gently over his own heart. "So, people sometimes do that and then later they come back because they want a second chance or a chance to do it again, kind of like when you lie to me and I give you a chance to tell me the truth because I know."

Scarlet blushes lightly at that and looks a little sheepish at Harry who chuckles.

"Anyways, sometimes when someone apologizes for something they did you give them a second chance, you might not forgive them right away, but you give them a chance to prove themselves." Harry explained slowly making sure Scarlet understood what he was saying.

Scarlet nodded her head and glanced at Louis who was biting his bottom lip from where he sat in a chair near the sofa. Harry took a deep breath, he never thought this moment would come.

"Scar, this is your other daddy. He's the one that saved you last night from that horrible man, so I'm giving him a chance because of that." Harry said and Scarlet's eyes narrow a bit.

"You made daddy cry." She stated curling in closer to Harry.

Louis got up from his chair and moved over to them to kneel down next to Harry's legs.

"I know angel, and I'm very, very sorry for doing that." Louis said reaching to take one of her small hands in his own. "Never again, I promise."

Scarlet just stares at him in reply and slowly pulls her hand away to tuck it between herself and Harry. She doesn't say anything and Louis can see it clear in her eyes that she doesn't trust him and she doesn't like him. And it hurts because she is his but he gets it, he'd probably be the same way.

"I need to drop Scar off at Niall's and head to work." Harry said tapping Scarlets leg to get her to move.

"I'll drive you." Louis offered standing up.

"Thanks." Harry replied picking up his phone and seeing that all his calls from last night had been returned plus a few text messages.

After gathering up their things, they head down to Louis' SUV then over to Niall's flat. Niall takes one look out his door and see's Louis sitting in the SUV waiting and he frowns. Turning back to Harry he takes him in and gasps.

"What happened to you and what's he doing here and why are you with him?" Niall questioned lowly.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later." Harry sighed bending down to kiss Scarlet's forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too." Scarlet replied then hurried off to the living room with Niall close behind.

Harry climbed back into the SUV and they headed off towards the bakery. While they drive, Louis asks Harry to tell him about Scarlet. He learns that her favorite color is blue, her favorite disney princess is Cinderella, she's been playing footie since she could kick a ball, and she's been after Harry to get her a dog because one of her friends just got one. 

"She said Tyler's mum brought the puppy to the school the day she got it, let Scar pet it and everything. So now she wants one, but it's just too expensive right now." Harry explained as they pulled into a spot in front of the bakery.

"If you ever need help financially..." Louis started but Harry cut him off with a sharp look.

"No. I don't want your help with that. We've got everything we need plus a little, it's just not enough to own a pet. Plus we're never home, the flat would be a disaster." Harry said shaking his head firmly.

"Okay. Well... um... would you like me to pick you up from work since you don't have a car to drive?" Louis questioned.

"If you can..." Harry replied, trailing off.

"I can. You get off at five right?" Louis asked as Harry opened the door to get out.

"Yeah. Thanks, see you later." Harry responded then shut the door.

Louis backed out of the parking space and headed towards his office. He pressed the button on his steering wheel to make a voice command. 

"Call Zayn." He command and the system dialed Zayn's number.

"Hey Lou, what's up?" Zayn answered after two rings.

"I know it's your day off but can you meet me at the office, I need some help with something..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read this story on wattpad you can find me at Britt1D4Life on there. :) x

When Harry walked into the bakery he was immediately greeted by Anne who stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Harry's bruised face.

"What happened!?" She gasped hurrying over to him.

"It's a long story." Harry replied with a heavy sigh.

"My office, now." Anne demanded and Harry followed her to the office. "Now tell me what happened?"

"Well, the gist of it is, last night my car broke down on the way home, I tried to call you and the others but nobody answered. So, we were pretty close to the house anyways so I decided we could walk. These men came out of nowhere and one of them snatched Scarlet while the other two held me." Harry explained and Anne's horrified expression grew. "The one was talking about how much money they could get for her while the other two were beating me up in front of her. Anyways, I really thought they were gonna take her but Louis showed up and got into a fight with the one holding Scarlet and he got her into his SUV then saved me. He took us back to his house and we stayed there."

"I am so sorry sweetheart, I was out with Robin and Gemma." Anne apologized with teary eyes. "Is she okay? What happened with Louis? Does she know who he is now?"

"She's fine, she was a bit confused and scared when she woke up but she's okay. Louis told me everything. He told me he thought about me a lot and he told me why he never came back. Mum, he was abused, nearly beaten to death by that bastard that he called a boyfriend. He said he wanted to leave but Chad threatened to kill me so he stayed. He would've been dead if Jay and Dan hadn't come to the flat." Harry explained and Anne gasped. "Anyways, that's all I was asking that he tell me, so after Scar woke up I introduced her to Louis. I introduced him as her dad."

"Oh Harry." Anne responded with a soft smile, getting up to hug him. "I'm proud of you love. I know that was a hard thing for you to do."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't leave again. He promised me he wouldn't... but I don't trust him. I told him he could only see Scarlet with me there." Harry said pulling away from his mum.

"I think that's reasonable. How about we all go get lunch one day?" Anne questioned looking down at her desk calendar. "You talk to Louis and tell him to invite Jay, we'll all go get some lunch."

"I suppose I could." Harry replied walking over to the door.

"You have to start somewhere lovely." Anne said smiling over at him. "Now go on, get to work."

When five o'clock came Harry tossed his apron into the basket that his mum took home to wash and called out his goodbye to Anne, Megan, and Tammy. He walked outside and found Louis' SUV sitting in a parking space with Louis leaning against the car talking on his cellphone.

As Harry approached Louis looked up and smiled. He got off his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Hey, good day at work?" Louis questioned .

"Yeah, it was. Yours?" Harry asked as he stepped off the sidewalk and went to the passenger door.

"It was... busy." Louis replied getting into the drivers seat.

Harry hummed and settled into the seat. Louis drove over to Niall's flat and pulled up in a parking space. He waited in the SUV while Harry went up to the flat to get Scarlet.

Ten minutes later Harry came walking out with Scarlet next to him, holding his hand and talking to him with a smile on her face. Louis can't help the smile that pulls at his lips when he sees them. He watched as they got closer to the SUV and Scarlet's smile turned into a frown.

She gave Harry a slightly confused look as he opened the back door of the vehicle for her to climb in. Scarlet blinked at Louis for a moment and then looked away from him, buckling her seatbelt and focusing on Harry getting in the front seat.

"Did you guys want anything for dinner? My treat." Louis said pulling out of Niall's flat complex.

"You really don't have to." Harry said looking over at Louis.

"I want to, if you want anything..." Louis insisted as they drove down the road.

"Okay. Scar normally will eat Chinese..." Harry trailed off.

"Would you like Chinese love?" Louis questioned glancing in the rearview mirror at Scarlet.

"Whatever." Scarlet replied looking up at Louis with a little sneer.

"Scarlet!" Harry squawked jerking around in his seat with a deep frown. "Do not be rude."

And he knows he's been rude to Louis, but he's an adult and Scarlet never witnessed it. He just doesn't want her to think it's okay to be rude, to think she can get away with it whenever she doesn't like somebody.

"Sorry." Scarlet muttered under her breath looking away from her dads firm stare.

"Answer him properly Scar." Harry urged.

"Chinese is fine." Scarlet said as Harry smiled at her and turned around in his seat to face the right way.

"Chinese it is then." Louis responded looking back at Scarlet again in the mirror.

He's met with something that seems equivalent to a death glare from Scarlet. Her face screams 'You just got me in trouble I hate you more than I did now'. Louis held back a sigh as he continued down the road. He has to keep reminding himself that this is his fault, not Scarlet's and not Harry's.

He pulled into the Chinese place and they all got out of the SUV. Scarlet made sure she was on Harry's right side, away from Louis, as they went in to order food to go. While they're waiting for their order they sat down at one of the tables.

"So Scarlet" Louis began crossing his arms on top of the table. "Who's your favorite Disney princess?"

"Cinderella." Scarlet answered shortly.

"Oh really? Why?" Louis questioned hoping she might open up a little bit.

"Because all of her dreams came true. She met her prince and they lived happily ever after. I want daddy to meet his princess so we can live happily ever after." Scarlet replied looking Louis dead in the eyes as she spoke then turned to Harry. "Daddy, when is Miss Megan gonna come over?"

"I don't know bug, how about you ask her tomorrow?" Harry suggested unable to ignore the hurt that flooded Louis' eyes when Scarlet mentioned Harry finding a princess.

"I like Miss Megan she's pretty." Scarlet smiled leaning against Harry's shoulder. "Don't you think so Daddy?" she questioned sneakily cutting her eyes at Louis.

She's only eight but she knows this effects the person that made her daddy cry. She's only eight but she see's something that is definitely not happiness in the mans' eyes sitting across from them that's her other dad.

"Very." Harry agreed completely oblivious to what his daughter was doing.

Louis coughed, trying to hide his hurt expression before Harry noticed.

"So, your daddy tells me you've been asking him for a dog, what kind of dog do you want?" Louis questioned, spacing on anything else to ask and Harry nearly groans because Scarlet will go on about this.

"A white one." Scarlet replied, a little more intrigued with this question.

"What would you name him?" Louis asked.

"Her." Scarlet corrected. "And Sugar because she'd be fluffy and white."

"That sounds like a perfect name love." Louis smiled and Scarlet just stared at him and nodded her head.

Their food was ready a short while later. Louis carried the two paper bags out to the car while Harry walked close behind with Scarlet holding his hand.

Harry was almost embarrassed when Louis pulled up to their small flat complex. He took Scarlet's hand and led the way to the flat. He unlocked the door and Scarlet hurried off into the flat while Louis stepped in and toed off his shoes like Harry.

"So... um... it's not much but this is us." Harry said gesturing to the small flat.

"I like it, it's cozy." Louis replied looking around before turning to Harry and giving him a smile.

Harry led Louis to the small kitchen and Louis set the bags down on the counter.

"Remember when we used to talk about getting a place together? This is like exactly what we talked about, a place perfect for two people." Louis said looking around, still smiling.

"Yeah I know and yes I remember." Harry quietly replied as he pulled plates down from the cabinet.

"Shit... shit I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have said that." Louis apologized as Harry set the plates down on the counter and reached for the boxes of food Louis had pulled out of the bags.

Before Harry could reply Scarlet came walking back in, the white fluffy teddy bear held tight in her arms. Harry glanced at Louis and saw him watching Scarlet with a small smile, his eyes trained on the white bear. He quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he continued spooning out food onto the plates.

Scarlet climbed up into her spot at the breakfast bar and placed the teddy bear in the chair next to her. Harry sat a plate of fried rice, pork, and veggies in front of her and she dug right in. Turning towards Louis, Harry handed him a plate with the same.

"Oh you didn't have to..." Louis started but Harry cut him off.

"And you didn't have to buy it." Harry said placing his own plate next to Scarlet and moving to sit down.

They ate in silence until Harry spoke up.

"Did you have fun at Uncle Niall's today bug?" He questioned looking over at Scarlet.

"Yes! Uncle Niall said he would take me to play footie as soon as my knee is all better! He even said he'd buy me a new ball!" Scarlet replied excitedly.

"That's nice of him. We'll have to see about getting you some new shoes before then, I know your others were bugging you." Harry said making a mental note to set aside a little money from his paychecks so he could afford a pair of good cleats.

The last ones he had gotten her had been cheaper since he just couldn't afford the more expensive ones at the time and they definitely did not cut it. Scarlet had been complaining about her feet hurting after her first game.

"Really?" Scarlet questioned, thrilled at the thought of getting new cleats.

"Definitely." Harry smiled reaching over to run his fingers through her curls.

Scarlet let out a happy noise then continued eating her food. Louis looked on quietly, wanting to say that he'd pay for the cleats as he watched Harry sigh, obviously knowing he couldn't afford the expensive ones.

Once Scarlet was done eating she hopped down off the barstool and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving the teddy bear on the stool.

"You sent her that didn't you?" Harry questioned nodding his head over at the bear.

"Yeah." Louis replied with a nod. "I wanted to give her something, but I knew you'd never let me so I just... found a way."

"And by a way you mean my mum." Harry said looking back at Louis. "Speaking of her... she wanted me to ask you if you'd like to get lunch one day? Like me, mum, you, Jay, and Scar."

"I'd like that, definitely." Louis agreed immediately. "Mum took a couple days off this week because Lottie is in town."

"Lottie can always come too, I'm sure Gem would like to see Scar anyways." Harry responded picking up his phone to text his older sister.

"Where's Gemma living?" Louis questioned pulling out his own phone to text his mum.

"Brighton." Harry answered sending off the text to his sister.

"So um, just text me when and I'll let mum know." Louis said reading the reply from Jay saying she'd love to have lunch with all of them.

"Right, okay. What's your number?" Harry asked opening a new contact.

Louis rattled off his number as he rinsed his dinner plate and Harry's.

"Oh I had something for you in the car, I forgot to give you." Louis said to Harry as Scarlet walked into the kitchen with wet hair.

"Daddy, are we watching a movie tonight?" Scarlet questioned paying absolutely no attention to Louis.

"Yes, I'll be right there love, go wait on the sofa while I walk Louis to his car." Harry said standing up.

Scarlet did as she was told but not without casting a small glare at Louis for taking Harry's attention away from her.

"Bye love." Louis called to Scarlet as he and Harry walked to the door.

"Bye." Scarlet responded when Harry gave her a pointed looking telling her to reply.

Louis and Harry walked down the short walk to the spot where Louis was parked right in front of the flat.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner." Louis said as he opened his car door and reached inside.

"No problem." Harry replied pushing his hands into his pockets, trying not to shiver in the cool air of night.

"A, here it is." Louis smiled handing Harry a small box.

Harry frowned slightly before opening up the box. A set of car keys fell out and his frowned deepened.

"What's this?" He questioned looking up at Louis.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "Try em' out."

Harry quirked his eyebrow and pressed the unlock button on the keyless entry. The SUV three down from Louis' lights flashed. Harry looked over at it and his jaw dropped.

A brand new black Range Rover sat there in the spot.

"Y-You..." Harry stammered walking over to the SUV.

"I remembered you always talking about wanting one." Louis said walking over to stand beside him.

"Louis. I can't accept this." Harry responded trying to give the key back but Louis used his own hand to curl Harry's fingers over the keys.

"You can. I... I'm not trying to buy you back it's just... this is really safe and your other one bit the dust according to Zayn, like it would cost more to fix the car than what it's worth." Louis explained. "I just want you guys to be safe and I knew you always wanted one so... I got you one." 

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, clutching the keys in his hand.

"You welcome. Let me know about lunch, yeah?" Louis requested walking back over to his SUV.

"Yeah I will, um thanks for dinner." Harry responded staying on the sidewalk.

"Any time. She uh she didn't seem to like me too much." Louis chuckled weakly.

"She'll come around. You can't expect her to like you, she knows you left and she's smart and she gets it. Most kids don't get it, but she seems to and she doesn't like it. She asked me the day I told her about you if it was her fault you left. She doesn't trust you but I also think she doesn't believe you want her. You haven't been there for eight years Louis, give it time." Harry said crossing his arms over his stomach, trying to keep warm.

"I know and I will. I'm not going anywhere, I'm sticking around this time, I promise." Louis replied.

"We'll see." Harry responded with a tight smile.

Louis smiled back as he opened the door to get into his SUV, "See you soon."

"See ya." Harry offered a small wave then turned on his heel and hurried back into the flat.

Scarlet was waiting patiently in the living room with her teddy bear held to her chest and a movie already picked out and sitting beside her.

"What have you picked out for tonight?" Harry questioned setting the car keys next to his wallet.

"Peter Pan!" Scarlet smiled happily handing him the DVD.

Harry smiled and put the movie into the player before settling down on the sofa with Scarlet curled into his side like always. By the time the movie finished Scarlet was asleep so Harry carefully picked her up with the teddy bear and carried her to her room.

When he got back to the living room there was a text from his mum waiting on his phone tell him that the day after tomorrow would be a good day for lunch if that worked for everyone. Harry sent  text to Louis who reply ten minutes later that Friday worked for Jay, Lottie, and himself.

The next day Harry took off from work so he could take Scarlet to her doctor appointment to check on the progress of her knee. The doctor was please with how it was healing and his words thrilled Scarlet.

"You're knee is healing up fantastically. I understand that you're a football player... I don't see why you can't start doing some light kicking. Just basic stuff though okay?" The doctor said looking at Scarlet and then at Harry.

Scarlet let out a happy squeal and the two adults laughed.

"I'll make sure she doesn't overdue it." Harry said as Scarlet hopped down off the exam table.

"Great. Well I think next month we'll start her in some physical therapy just to help strengthen her knee." The doctor told Harry as he wrote in his clipboard.

Once they left the doctors office Harry made a pit stop at Taco Bell then headed over to Niall's.

"Guess what Uncle Niall!?" Scarlet exclaimed as Niall let them in.

"What?" Niall questioned bending down to be eye level with her.

"The doctor said I could start playing football again!" She replied excitedly.

"Oh did he?" Niall smiled at the excited eight year old. "I guess that means I owe you a new ball doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Scarlet cheered taking Niall's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Scarlet, you need to eat first." Harry called from the kitchen.

He heard Scarlet mutter something and Niall chuckle as they made their way to the kitchen. Harry handed Scarlet her food then sent her to the table to eat.

"Please don't encourage her sassy remarks." Harry stated looking over at Niall. "She was a bit rude to Louis yesterday, not that I blame her, but I don't want her acting like that with anyone."

"How'd that go then?" Niall questioned picking up the nacho bell grande that Harry had gotten for him.

"As expected I suppose. She didn't really talk to him willingly until he brought up her wanting a dog but even then she didn't go on about it like usual. As long as he sticks around I think she'll get used to him and build a relationship with him." Harry shrugged his shoulders following Niall to the small dining room where Scarlet was eating.

"You think he'll stick around?" Niall asked sitting down at he table.

"Honestly, I don't know... I don't trust him... but I think he might."

*~*

By Friday, Scarlet was the owner of a brand new football thanks to Niall. The two of them had gone out to the park as soon as they got it and kicked the ball around for a bit, Harry watching from one of the park benches.

Now Harry was pulling on his outfit and trying to get Scarlet to go get dressed for lunch with Louis, Anne, Jay, Lottie, and Gemma.

"Scarlet, please go get ready to leave." Harry urged the little girl sitting on the sofa watching SpongeBob.

"But I don't wanna go." Scarlet responded looking over at Harry.

"You don't have a choice. Go get ready." Harry said checking the time on his phone.

"No." Scarlet replied crossing her arms and frowning at him.

"Scarlet Marie!" Harry snapped sending her a glare. "Bedroom. Change. Now." he ordered sternly pointing down the small hallway.

Scarlet huffed but did as she was told with her arms still crossed and a frown still on her face. When she came out of her bedroom she had on a pair of blue skinny jeans with a long sleeved purple top, a black vest, and a pair of black Vans on her feet.

When they arrived at the small café they were all meeting at, Gemma and Anne were already there sipping on glasses of iced water with lemon.

"Aunt Gemma!" Scarlet squealed happily as she hurried to the blonde.

"Hi beautiful!" Gemma smiled, holding out her arms for a hug as the little girl ran around the table to her.

"Hey Gem." Harry said as he approached, leaning down to peck his sisters' cheek.

"Hey Haz." Gemma replied releasing Scarlet so she could go hug Anne.

They were sat at the table for five minutes before Louis, Jay, and Lottie walked in. Jay went immediately to Anne to greet her with a hug while Lottie went to Gemma and Louis to Harry to a timid smile.

"Do you like the SUV?" Louis questioned quietly.

"Yeah, it's really nice." Harry replied nodding his head.

"I'm glad you like it." Louis smiled as he looked over at where Anne was sitting with Scarlet standing next to her staring at Jay.

"Hello Jay." Harry said moving around table over to the older women.

"Harry! Oh my look at you!" Jay exclaimed pulling him into a hug. "So handsome!"

Harry chuckled and pulled back a moment later, gesturing for Scarlet to come stand next to him.

"Scar, this is Jay, she's Louis' mum and your other grandma." Harry said looking down at Scarlet then back to Jay. "Jay this is Scarlet."

"Hi sweetheart." Jay smiled softly, squatting down to look at the little girl. "It's very lovely to meet you."

To Harry's surprise, Scarlet didn't act like she did with Louis. The little girl smiled at the older woman and moved away from Harry to hug her, shyly. Jay cooed as she hugged Scarlet back then let her go so she could stand up.

"Scarlet, this is your Aunt Lottie." Jay introduced as Lottie walked around the table.

"Oh Harry! She's gorgeous!" Lottie beamed reaching out to hug Scarlet, who again went willingly.

When Lottie pulled away Scarlet looked up at her and smiled, taking her hand and pulling her over to where Gemma sat. Scarlet sat down next to Gemma and then pulled Lottie's hand so she would sit down in the chair beside her. The two older girls cooed of Scarlet, and Scarlet ate up the attention.

"Really Harry, she's beautiful." Jay said reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "Thank you for letting us meet her."

Harry smiled and nodded his head, "I told Louis all he had to do was tell me why he never came back, and he finally did so this was part of the agreement kinda. I told him he could meet her once he told me, I wouldn't prevent you from meeting her since he had."

"Well, thank you. I look forward to seeing her more and she seems to love Lottie." Jay laughed gesturing to where Scarlet was smiling happily as Lottie braided her hair.

They settled at the table and the waiter came to take their order. Over their food they walked and laughed, reminiscing on the past.

"Do you remember when Louis was young and he used to sneak into the kitchen and steal cookies?" Jay questioned looking over at Anne. "I always wondered where he was getting those until you caught him with a chocolate chip cookie in his mouth and two others in his hand."

"They were good!" Louis protested with a blush on his cheeks as the Lottie, Gemma, and Harry laughed.

"Yes, apparently too good because you never seemed to learn not to eat so many even after getting stomachaches so many times." Jay said picking up her glass of lemonade.

They sat and chatted for two hours before Gemma announced she needed to be heading back Brighton and Anne needed to get back to the bakery.

"Who'd you leave in charge?" Harry questioned standing up from the table after they all had argued with Louis who insisted on paying the whole bill.

"Megan." Anne replied grabbing her purse and making Scarlet's ears perk.

"Miss Megan? Oh! Daddy can we go see Miss Megan!? Please!?" Scarlet pleaded hurrying over to Harry and curling her arms around his waist, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I don't see why not but after that we have to stop at the school and get your makeup work." Harry said and Scarlet nodded in agreement.

"I better get going too, I left Zayn in charge of the studio which could mean nobody is getting work done." Louis said after he hugged Gemma and Anne goodbye, with a whispered threat from Gemma that included her ripping off his bits and setting fire to them if he hurt Scarlet or Harry.

"Tell Zayn I said hi and not to be a stranger, he should come into the bakery." Harry responded holding Scarlet's jacket open so she could slip into it.

"I will. I'll see you later okay love?" Louis said bending some to brush Scarlet's bangs from her eyes.

"K." Scarlet responded before turning away from him and hugging Jay and Lottie goodbye.

Louis pursed his lips and turned back to Harry who mouthed the word 'time' at him and he nodded.

"Can..." Louis started but paused biting his lip before continuing hesitantly. "Can I hug you?"

Harry stiffened a little but slowly nodded his head yes. Louis smiled  and moved forward to curl one arm around Harry's neck and the other around his waist. He hugged him tight for a moment and then released him. Harry's arms fell back to his sides as he offered Louis a small smile.

"Whenever you want to see her just um let me know and we'll see what we can work out." Harry said pulling on his own jacket.

"Okay, I will. Oh, how'd her appointment go yesterday?" Louis questioned, suddenly remembering the doctors appointment.

"It went good, he said he wants to start her on some physical therapy next month to strengthen her knee and he said she can start doing some kicking but not too much. Niall got her a new ball yesterday so she's thrilled with life right now." Harry said looking over at his daughter who was still standing with Lottie and Gemma.

"Did you get her, her cleats?" Louis asked and Harry shook his head no. "Can I buy them?"

Harry looked over at Louis and sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to afford to buy her the more expensive cleats that she needed.

"If you want. Thanks." Harry replied and Louis smiled.

"I do want. And if you need help with therapy bills, let me know." Louis said and Harry opened his mouth to protest. "No. Don't protest. She's mine too Harry and I want to help you with the cost. I'm rich and I don't have anything to spend money on, at least this way it's being used for something good."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later" Harry responded. "Scarlet, come on, it's time to go."

Scarlet waked over and took Harry's hand as Gemma and Lottie left, Jay and Anne having already gone.

Louis followed Harry and Scarlet out and waved goodbye as he climbed into his SUV. He headed back to work with Harry and Scarlet on his mind. He tried to think of ways he could win them over, to prove to them that he was there to stay and that he wasn't going to hurt them. By the time he got to his office he had only come up with one way... he just needed to keep showing them that he loved them.


	12. Chapter 12

So that's what Louis did. For the next month, he a lot of his free time with Harry and Scarlet when they weren't busy. He bought Scarlet a new pair of high dollar cleats that didn't hurt her feet and she almost refused to take off claiming they were comfy. He took Scarlet and Harry out to dinner or brought take out if Harry even hinted that he was tired.

Very slowly Scarlet was beginning to warm up to him. She still glared at him and gave him sour looks, but they weren't quite as harsh as they had been at first. She didn't speak to him unless he spoke to her first or unless she was saying a quiet thank you for something he had bought her.

He didn't buy her many things since Harry had told him not to  saying he didn't want her growing up to be a spoiled brat that expected to get everything she wanted. And Louis respected that because he needed to follow Harry's instructions and also he agreed with him.

Of course, things didn't always go smoothly. Even though Scarlet had warmed up to Louis slightly, she still did not like him in the least bit. It showed when they were all together, but it showed even more if they were out and Harry needed to go to the bathroom real quick or something, leaving them alone. Louis had found that out a couple weeks after he had first met Scarlet.

_*Flashback*_

_Louis pulled up to the small restaurant and spotted Harry's black SUV already parked in the car park. He hurried inside and found Harry and Scarlet sitting at one of the booths near the windows off to the side._

_"Hey." He smiled walking over to them._

_"Hey." Harry greeted looking up from his menu._

_"Sorry if I kept you waiting, we had some issues with a newbie." Louis said sliding into the booth._

_"Everything okay?" Harry asked politely._

_"Yeah, just tripped over the microphone cord and busted that so I have to go find a new one and somehow it was our fault she tripped. Not really sure how that works out but..." Louis trailed off with a shrug as the waiter came and took their drink orders._

_"Sounds like you'll have your hands full with that one." Harry offered Louis a small smile._

_The waiter returned with their drinks and took their food order before disappearing again._

_"I'm gonna head to the loo, I'll be right back." Harry stated quietly as he slid out of the booth, leaving Louis and Scarlet alone._

_"So love, how's school?" Louis questioned looking over at Scarlet._

_"Fine." She replied playing the wrapper from her drink straw._

_"If you ever need help with an assignment you can always ask me, I'd be happy to help you." Louis said trying to let her know he's there if she needs him._

_"I ask Daddy when I need help." Scarlet responded pronouncing the word 'daddy' a little stronger._

_"I know love, but if Daddy's ever too busy..." Louis started and Scarlet looked up finally from the straw wrapper._

_"Daddy always helps me and when he can't Uncle Niall does." Scarlet stated with a serious face._

_"Okay." Louis replied quietly._

_The conversation died, Louis unsure of what to say and Scarlet not wanting to talk to him. Harry came back a minute later and slid back in next to Scarlet, giving her side a little poke, making her giggle and squirm. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead and reached over to brush her bangs across her forehead with a loving smile._

_Louis wished he could do that because he really wanted to. Her hair is just like Harry's and he imagines it's probably just as soft._

_He's a bit taken back by how different Scarlet is acting now. When Harry left she got an attitude with him but when Harry came back she was giggling and polite._

_*End Flashback*_

It's been that way every time since then too. Whenever they go out, if Harry leaves them alone for some reason, Scarlet immediately drops her happy smile and acts completely different. Louis doesn't bring it up to Harry because he gets it - gets that she doesn't like him and this is going to take time.

But it wears on him. He tries not to get annoyed because she won't give an inch but he's only human and after a month of it being this way he stops trying to talk to her when Harry walks away from them. They sit in silence - awkward silence.

Occasionally Louis will speak to her, like when she goes to grab the packages of sugar that are in a small container on the table. Harry always swats her hand away from them and tells her not to mess with them.

"Please don't." Louis requested as Scarlet reached over to pluck some of the packages.

He doesn't touch her but he reaches over and covers the top of the container with his hand and looks at her. It earns him a glare but Scarlet obediently retracts her hand. Harry comes back a minute later and Scarlet turns to look at him.

"Daddy can we go home now? I'm bored..." Scarlet asked as soon as Harry is seated in the chair next to her.

"I thought you wanted to go see Miss. Megan?" Harry questioned turning to look down at her and it's immediate that Scarlet smiles

"Yes! Can we go now Daddy? Please?" Scarlet inquired giving him a pout that Louis thinks definitely rivals his own.

"We'll go once we've had lunch." Harry answered then turned to face Louis. "Did you decide what you're having?"

"Yeah, just gonna have the chicken salad sandwich. You?" Louis asked and Harry glanced down at the menu.

"Turkey and bacon club." He decided giving the sandwiches a once over.

"How bout you love?" Louis questioned looking over at Scarlet.

"Ham and cheese." Scarlet responded then fell silent again as she reached for her glass of water.

"Okay, I'll go order." Louis said getting up and heading toward the counter to place their order.

He makes sure to ask them to cut the crusts off of Scarlet bread because he knows now that she only eats the crust on certain bread and the one the sandwich is made on is not one of those. Louis paid for the meal then wondered back to their table where Harry was listening to Scarlet go on about her and Uncle Niall playing footie in the park the other day.

"Uncle Niall said I have to go to therapy again on Monday." Scarlet stated looking up at her Daddy. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes sugar, you have to go." Harry replied picking up his glass of sweet tea.

"But why? My knee doesn't even hurt a little bit." Scarlet whined giving Harry a wide eyed look and Louis thought that was going to be the end of Harry.

"Because it's good for your knee. It helps make it stronger." Harry answered really not wanting to have this conversation again because they've already have it four times in the past two and a half weeks.

"But I don't want to go!" Scarlet stated crossing her arms defiantly.

"Scarlet. You have to go." Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

And Louis is really not expecting it when Scarlet turns her wide blue eyes to him and gives him the saddest look she possibly can.

"Do I have to go?" Scarlet questioned Louis, her tone pleading and sad.

Louis nearly chokes on his bite of food. He glances at Harry and he looks almost as surprised as Louis that Scarlet has willingly turned to him and spoken. Harry looked back at him and waits to see what he will say.

"Yes, sorry love, but you have to go." Louis finally answered looking back over at Scarlet.

He watched as the little girls face pulled into a deep frown and then she poked her tongue out at him, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Scarlet." Harry snapped and her tongue popped back into her mouth faster than it came out. "I think we'll just be going straight home after we eat."

"Noooo!" Scarlet whined. "You said we could go see Miss Megan!"

"Only good girls get to go to the bakery and see Miss Megan and you are being rude. We don't stick our tongues out at people, especially not at our parents." Harry scolded and Scarlet's little mouth dropped open some. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry." Scarlet said turning to look at Louis.

"It's okay." Louis replied giving her a small smile.

"Now can we go see Miss Megan?" Scarlet asked looking back at Harry.

"No." Harry answered taking another bite of his sandwich.

"What? Why? I apologized!" Scarlet protested looking at Harry completely confused and somewhat angry.

"You were being rude, just because you apologized for it doesn't mean I'm going to still take you to see Miss. Megan. Whether you or I like it, he is your dad and you can't be rude, I've taught you that Scar." Harry sighed heavily.

Louis felt his heart sink a bit at that because apparently Harry wishes he wasn't Scarlet's dad. It's not really a surprise but it hurts to hear it all the same.

Scarlet just stared at Harry and then leaned back in her chair, refusing to eat another bite of her sandwich. Once they were done eating, Louis set a tip down for the waiter that had been refilling their drinks and they left, Louis walking Harry and Scarlet to their SUV

"I'll see you guys later." Louis said as Harry opened the back door so Scarlet could climb in.

"Yeah. Um maybe we can do something other than meet for lunch... maybe go to the park or something. I'm sure she wouldn't mind playing footie with you." Harry responded after he shut the door.

"Okay, that sounds could, just text me when and I'll be there." Louis replied then reached out to stop Harry before he opened the driver door. "If you need help with the therapy bills, please let me know. I know that therapist isn't cheap... she's like one of the best in London... so just, please let me know or let me pay for half of it or something - anything - I really want to help."

Harry nodded his head and opened the door to the Range Rover, "We'll see." he replied then climbed in.

When they got home, Scarlet was still cross so Harry sent her off to her room to cool off for a while. Eventually he called for her to go take a shower and he heard her door open and her feet moving towards the bathroom.

He hated when he had to be cross with her but he wanted her to be respectful even to Louis... especially with Louis because he did seem to be trying quite hard to get along with her. Harry wouldn't deny that, he could see Louis was trying.

The next day Megan has off so Harry invited her over with Lola. Scarlet was immediately taken with the small, playful puppy as she ran around in circle wanting Scarlet to play with her.

"She's really cute." Harry commented as he and Megan sat on the sofa with bottles of water and watched them play.

"She is." Megan agreed. "Do you think Scar would like to watch her for a day? I made plans to go see my grandparents and I can't take her with me since my grandmum his allergic."

"Um, I don't see why not. When are you going?" Harry questioned looking over at her.

"Tomorrow morning." Megan replied.

"Tomorrow morn-- Megan why'd you wait so long to ask!?" Harry asked with a huff of laughter.

"Well I was just going to take her to my mums but I see Scarlet really loves having her around so I figured she would enjoy it and maybe it would be good practice for her." Megan responded giving Harry a little nudge.

"Practice for what? She's not getting a dog Meg, there's not really enough money for it and we're just not home enough." Harry said lowering his voice some so Scarlet couldn't hear him.

"Oh Harry, you're home all the time. You've only just started really going out like for lunch or dinner and that's because of Louis. I'm sure you could manage and I'm sure Niall would love to watch the dog when you're at work and Scarlet is at school." Megan tried but Harry shook his head.

"No, no dogs. But she can watch Lola for you." Harry said setting his water bottle down as the little Klee Kai pup runs over and jumps up onto the sofa next to him yapping happily.

"Did you hear that sugar?" Megan questioned looking over at Scarlet. "Your daddy is letting you watch Lola for me tomorrow."

"Really!?" Scarlet asked looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"Yes love." Harry nodded as he scratched the pups ears.

Scarlet cheered happy and stumbled to her feet to run over to Harry and hug him.

The next day Harry text  Louis to find out if he wanted to meet them at the park. Louis of course said yes and showed up thirty minutes after they had gotten there. He quirked an eyebrow as he got out of his Audi and watched as Scarlet ran around the park with a little puppy hot on her heels.

Louis walked up next to where Harry was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry startled and turned to see Louis standing there.

"A puppy?" Louis inquired sitting down next to Harry.

"Not ours. Her name's Lola and she belongs to Megan, she had to go out of town and asked if Scarlet could watch her." Harry explained shifting on the bench to put a little more space between him and Louis.

Louis hummed and continued to watch Scarlet run around with the puppy for a bit longer before running over to them. He saw her smile falter some when she saw him but she approached and stood in front of Harry.

"I think she's thirsty Daddy." Scarlet said as Lola plopped down in the shade of Harry's legs, panting.

Harry pulled out a small dog dish from the bag he had and opened a bottle of water pouring some into it before setting it down next to the puppy who lapped at it happily. He handed Scarlet another bottle of water and let her sit down on his lap while she drank.

"Scar, how about you go with Louis and show him some of the things you can do with the ball. Remember, nothing too hard, like the doctor said." Harry suggested patting her lower back to get her to stand back up.

Scarlet gave Louis a once over and Harry laughed, "Trust me love, he's really good."

"Okay." Scarlet agreed walking over to Harry's bag and pulling her cleats out.

She quickly changed into the shoes and placed her others in the bag before grabbing the ball and heading back out to the open space. Louis quickly followed after her sending a grateful smile to Harry as the slightly younger lad clipped a lash to Lola's collar so she couldn't run after them.

Louis passed the ball back and forth with Scarlet for a little while before Scarlet began doing a few fancy things with the ball, carefully avoiding anything too hard. And he thinks she's even more impressive live. He's seen all the videos Niall posted of her, but they don't compare to this, being up close and seeing how amazing she really is in person.

Scarlet passed him the ball and then crossed her arms over her stomach and stares at him; waiting. He knows she's waiting for him to do something impressive with the ball so he channels his 17 year old self that was on the footie team and one of the best players. When he comes to a halt he's out of breath and his heart is pounding but he feels alive.

"Not bad." Scarlet said appearing next to him suddenly.

"Thanks love, afraid I'm a bit out of shape though." Louis replied trying to regain his breath.

Scarlet blinked at him once before picking up the ball and heading back over to Harry. And Louis' pretty sure she wouldn't be acting this way if Harry's weren't here, though she did seem impressed that he could play.

"How about some ice cream?" Louis inquired spotting an ice cream truck as he walked over to where Scarlet and Harry were sitting.

It gets Scarlet's attention and her eyes get wide as she looks at Harry for an answer.

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry nodded and Scarlet let out a happy squeal and hugged him. "Scar I'm not the one taking us." he chuckled, nevertheless hugging her back.

Scarlet didn't say anything as she released him and reached for Lola's leash. Harry picked up his bag and Louis grabbed the ball. They walked over to Harry's SUV and tossed everything they didn't need into the car before setting off towards the ice cream truck.

"Hey there darlin', what can I get you?" The girl in the truck questioned looking down at Scarlet.

"Strawberry!" Scarlet replied with a big smile.

"How about for you two?" The girl asked looking at Harry and Louis.

"Still like the same?" Louis questioned giving Harry a little nudge.

"Uh, yeah." Harry replied, curious as to why Louis was asking when...

"I'll have a Daiquiri Ice and he'll have a chocolate fudge." Louis responded to the young girl who smiled in return.

"Coming right up." She said then moved away from the window.

"You remembered..." Harry stated quietly.

"Of course, I'd never forget, you always got the chocolate fudge, claimed it was so much better than just chocolate." Louis said offering him a rather shy smile.

Harry bit his lip trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to appear. It made him feel all tingly inside knowing that even after nine years, Louis still remembered what flavor ice cream he liked and why.

"Here we go!" The girl said reappearing in the window.

"One very berry strawberry for the princess." She said handing the cone to Scarlet who beamed at her. "And one daiquiri ice and one chocolate fudge for her noble knights!" she continued, handing Harry and Louis their cones.

"Daddy you're a knight!" Scarlet giggles turning to face Harry.

"Both of us are." Harry said nodding his head over at Louis. "Always protecting our princess from evil!" he continues, not even realizing he's said 'our' as he carefully wraps his arms around Scarlet and brings her close, pretending to be protecting her.

Scarlet lets out a laugh and manages not to drop her ice cream cone as Harry hugs her and Louis chuckles next to them.

"She's gorgeous." The girl in the window says, smiling from Scarlet over to Louis. "Both of them, you are very lucky."

"Thank you." Louis replied offering her a smile and not making an effort to correct her because Scarlet is theirs but Harry is not his... not anymore and that thought is crushing.

"That'll be nine twenty-five." The girl stated and Louis handed over his bank card.

Once it was securely back in is pocket they walked away from the truck licking at their ice cream cones.

"Daddy, shouldn't a knight have a horse, they always do in my stories?" Scarlet questioned as they walked back towards the vehicles.

"Not all of them bug." Harry replied swinging their hands between them.

Scarlet sighs and gives Harry a once over, "I guess I'll still let you be my knight... even without a horse."

And the words tumble out of Louis' mouth before he can stop himself, "What about me love?"

Scarlet looked up at him through her lashes and Louis wants to take it back, he wants to cram those words right back down his throat and zip his damn lips. He watched as Scarlet glanced at Harry who's watching her carefully and hoping she doesn't say something rude.

"No thank you." Scarlet replied eventually and the words sting.

Louis nodded his head wordlessly and returned to eating his ice cream even though he really doesn't want it anymore. He wishes the rum flavor in the ice cream was really rum that way he could get drunk and forget - forget that his daughter hates him, his daughters father hates him, he's alone in life, and nobody wants him.

He says a quiet goodbye to both of them but before he can get in the SUV Harry stops him.

"Don't you dare give up. Today was an improvement. Maybe she's starting to come around." Harry said giving him a stern look that says he better not disappear from their lives.

"Okay, yeah, I'm not going anywhere. I just... I know I deserve it but it still hurts ya know?" Louis responded shrugging his shoulders some.

"Louis..." Harry sighed looking over his shoulder where Scarlet is waiting for him with Lola by their Range Rover two spaces away. "Look, nobody deserves what you went through okay? It was horrible. She doesn't understand any of that though, she just understands what I've told her about you leaving and it hurting me. It still hurts me. I hate what happened to you but I hate what happened to us too. This is your chance though, the chance you wanted so that you could prove you were here to stay and to prove that you love her... that you still love me. So don't you dare consider throwing in the towel."

Louis nodded his head quickly, blinking back tears, "Thanks." he said reaching out for Harry to give him a light one armed hug.

"Welcome. Just remember, don't give up, I think she might be warming up to you." Harry said one last time and then walked over to the Range Rover, waving goodbye to Louis as they pulled out of the parking space.

*~*

For the next month, Louis thinks that maybe what Harry said about Scarlet warming up to him is true. When they go out to eat Scarlet is relatively friendly to him; she doesn't make any rude comments and she responds to him when he speaks to her. She still cuts her eyes at him and glares at him, but it doesn't seem as bad as it used to.

Of course... he never considered that this might all be an act.

It's the week of thanksgiving and school is out on holiday. Louis had left work a little earlier than normal and headed over to a small café in the heart of London where he was meeting Harry and Scarlet for dinner. Louis beat them there by about five minutes and when the came in, dressed in cold weather coats, he smiled and waved.

Harry and Scarlet walked over to where Louis was waiting and they walked over to join the line of people waiting to order their food.

"I'm gonna head to the loo." Harry stated quietly when they were near the front of the line. "Just a chicken Caesar wrap for me and a sweet tea." He told Louis then turned to Scarlet. "You stay right here with Louis, do not wonder off."

With that he hurried off to the bathroom, leaving Louis and Scarlet in line. Louis stepped up to order with Scarlet by his side and asked what she wanted. Once he recited her order to the cashier he continued to order his and Harry's food and drinks, thinking Scarlet was still right beside him. But. She wasn't.

Scarlet glanced at Louis as he turned his attention from her and then looked around the café. She didn't see the harm in going to sit down so she moved away from the counter and set across the café towards one of the empty booths. She glanced back to make sure Louis was still occupied then continued on.

She was nearly at the booth when a big man stepped in front of her, making her stop.

"Now what's pretty princess like you doing wondering around?" The man questioned and Scarlet looked up at him fearfully because she recognized his voice as the man that had grabbed her.

The man smirked and Scarlet went to take a step back but he reached out and grabbed her. His hand wrapped around her small arm, clutching tight enough to bruise.

"Come on princess, time to go." He said trying to pull her along, but she resisted, planting her feet on the floor. "I said lets go." he sneered earning a few looks from people nearby. "Kids these days... got my wife's attitude this one." the man said trying to convince them that Scarlet is his and it works, people chuckle and look away.

"Lets go. Now." The man hissed, clutching her arm tighter, digging his nails into her skin.

And finally Scarlet found her voice, letting out a screech of pain. And Louis is whipping around so fast he nearly falls over. When his eyes landed on the man grasping his daughter anger explodes inside him like a nuclear bomb.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled rushing toward them.

He got his fist drawn back and it collides with the mans face as soon as he's in range. The man released Scarlet and she stumbled away into the arms of a middle aged mother jumping up to grab her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU PREVERTED BASTARD!" Louis yelled as he sent punches one after another to the mans face.

In the bathroom Harry could hear yelling coming from the dining area so he hurried to wash is hands. When he stepped out of the bathroom he could see Louis standing near a middle aged woman and Scarlet is standing beside her. Near the door there are a few men shoving another man out and he recognizes him from when they got attacked. 

"What happened?" Harry asked walking up to them.

And Scarlet's reaction is immediately. She burst into tears and launched herself at Harry.

"What's wrong bug? What happened baby girl?" Harry questioned her, concerned.

"H-He w-was go-going to l-let the b-bad ma-man t-take me!" Scarlet sobbed into Harry's shoulder.

"Who was?" Harry asked holding her tight to his chest.

"H-Him!" Scarlet wailed pointing over at Louis who is stunned into silence. "H-He told me to go sit a-at a booth even  though you to-told me to wait with h-him. So I d-did because you s-said I have t-to b-be obedient. I-I s-aw the ba-bad man and h-he told m-me to go a-any-anyways!"

And now Harry is boiling mad.

"Stand with this nice lady for a minute okay." He managed to get out as softly as he could before standing up.

"H-Harry I didn't!" Louis stated as soon as Harry's angry eyes land on him.

"Say it." Harry sneered stepping closer to him. "How dare you put my daughter in danger! You're supposed to be responsible for her and protect her, not put her in danger!"

"Harry please... I didn't!" Louis tried again.

"Oh! So now she's a liar!?" Harry growled. "She's sobbing Louis! She's fucking terrified because of you! You put her in danger! I trusted you to watch her for five minutes tops and you didn't! She nearly got kidnapped!"

"H-Harry I--" Louis started but Harry is towering over him.

"I trusted you!" Harry roared.

"Um excuse me..." A woman nearby cut in.

"What?" Harry huffed tuning towards her.

"He's not lying." She stated quietly. "I was behind them at the counter an all he did was ask what she wanted to eat. She walked off on her own."

Harry gaped at the woman for a moment before twirling back around just in time to see Scarlet full on smirking at Louis.

"Scarlet." Harry stated lowly making her snap her head towards him, the smirk gone. "Did you lie to me?"

Scarlet shook her head no and Harry hardens his glare. Bending down so he's eye level with her he took he jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Scarlet Marie Styles, did you lie to me?" He questioned again, his tone angry.

Her eyes fill up with tears and she nods her head.

"Oh my gosh." Harry groaned standing up straight and looking at Louis. "I am so sorry Louis."

"S' okay." Louis muttered quietly, cheeks red with embarrassment from being yelled at in front of everyone.

"No. No it's not." Harry responded turning back to Scarlet. "You. You are so grounded. No football, no TV, no friends over. Do you understand me?"

Scarlet turned her head away, not wanting to be yelled at. So Harry repeats bending down take her jaw in his hand, carefully so he doesn't hurt her, and forces her to look at him.

"Do you understand me?" He questioned again and she nodded. "You do not lie about those kinds of things Scarlet. You do not lie about anything, but that is very serious. Louis has been nothing but nice to you and you have done nothing but be rude to him. That is not how I raised you. You need to change your attitude or I will pull you out of the football program completely. Are we clear?"

Scarlet nodded again through blurry eyes and Harry straightened up. He hates making her cry and he hates being tough, but he knows he can't just let her get away with this. His mum would have a fit if he did and he knows she would have dealt with him the same way if he pulled something like this.

Scarlet sniffled and crossed her arm before sending an absolutely filthy look at Louis.

"I hate you." Scarlet mumbled under her breath.

Louis jaw went slack as the words hit him full force even though she's nearly whispered it. Harry is completely shocked, looking down at Scarlet with wide eyes.

Louis cleared his throat and Harry turns his attention to him.

"Your meal is paid for." Louis stated weakly then hurried out of the restaurant.

He doesn't stop running until he gets to his SUV. He climbed inside and jammed the key into the ignition, starting the vehicle. His vision blurred with tears as he pulls out onto the road.

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

Those three words rang in his head as he sped away. She hates him. His own flesh and blood... hates him.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stared after Louis as he hurried out of the café. A few of the mothers that had been standing close enough to hear what Scarlet had said had their hands clasped over their mouths in horror, only imagining how it must feel to hear your child say they hate you. Harry turned his eyes back to Scarlet, folded his arms across his chest, and frowned at her.

The woman Scarlet had been standing near backed away. Scarlet stood there with her arms folded over her stomach and a glare on her face until she realized Harry was staring at her angrily.

"Uh excuse me Sir." One of the café workers spoke, stepping up to them with two bags. "I packed your food to go and put the other gentleman's food in one as well." she said handing the bags to Harry who murmured a quick thank you before turning back to Scarlet.

"I think we'll be cancelling our Christmas holiday and you won't be playing football for the rest of the school year. Now march." He demanded pointing a finger of his free hand in the direction of the door.

Scarlet gaped at him for a moment before walking in front of him to the door. Outside they walked to the Range Rover and Harry set the food on the passenger seat while Scarlet got buckled into the backseat.

Instead of heading for home, he headed over to his mum's house which was on the outskirts of London. They pulled up to the house thirty minutes later and Harry grabbed Scarlet's food from one of the bags.

"Out." He commanded and she wordlessly got out.

She still had her arms crossed over her stomach and a glare on her face when they got up to the front door. Harry knocked and a moment later Anne came to the door.

"Harry!" She beamed reaching out to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to watch Scarlet while I go find Louis." Harry replied moving so Anne could see the pouting little girl behind him.

"What happened?" Anne questioned hearing the anger in Harry's voice.

"She's been nothing but rude to him and just a little while ago at the café I left her with Louis and she walked off and one of the men from when we were attacked was there and tried to take her. Louis saved her but Scarlet told me that Louis had told her to go sit down even though she had seen the man, which was a lie. Louis never told her to go anywhere. So I grounded her and she looked at him and told him she hated him. He left and now I'm going to go find him." Harry explained giving his daughter a glare.

"Grounding terms?" Anne asked looking down at Scarlet with disappointment.

"No footie, no TV, and no friends over." Harry replied handing Anne the box with Scarlet's food.

"Alright then, let me know when you find Louis." Anne said motioning for Scarlet to come inside.

Harry nodded and despite being angry leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead before turning on his heel and leaving. Once he was back in his car he headed to Louis' flat. He arrived at the luxury high ride a while later and managed to gain access to the building only because Louis had actually put him on the list of people allowed up to his flat without him being buzzed.

He knocked on the door then waited a few minutes before knocking again when he received no answer. He tried three more times but the door remained closed. Walking back out to his car, he placed the bag of food back on the passenger seat and just sat there for a moment thinking.

He thought back to when they were younger and where Louis would go when he was upset. Obviously he wasn't in his room so there was only one other place Harry could think of. A park, a park with water to be specific and there was one relatively close to Louis' flat. Cranking the car he left the car park of the flat building and headed towards Hyde Park.

When he got there is was nearly dark out. He parked in the car park and grabbed the bag that he had placed his and Louis' dinner in. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be tracking down his ex-boyfriend because he was upset over something Scarlet said.

Harry walked through the park, glancing over at the serpentine bridge and joy of life fountain to see if anyone was there but he couldn't see anyone. Only a couple of joggers remained in the park as the sun sank even lower, the park lamps already on and lighting up the walk ways.

As he walked towards the Princess Diana Memorial Fountain, he spotted a person sitting on the edge of the flowing water. He walked closer already knowing it's Louis. He's got his legs Indian style and his elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested on top of his clasped hands.

"Gettin' a bit late to be sitting out here innit?" Harry questioned, stopping beside where Louis sat, making the older man jump.

"Yeah probably." Louis replied with a tight smile.

Harry sat down, placing the bag of food between them.

"Some things never change." He said crossing his legs like Louis.

"What do you mean?" Louis questioned looking over at him.

"When we were younger... whenever you were upset you would either go to your room or you would go to the park and sit by the water." Harry replied looking back at him. "I found you there enough. Like when your mum and Mark got divorced or that time you go hurt playing footie."

Louis smiled a little at that.

"I remember that - when mum and Mark got divorced. I remember sitting on the bridge thinking Mark didn't even love me or the girls enough to stay and you showed up and you told me that you'd always love me." Louis said looking down at his hands. "Messed that up real good didn't I? Now my own daughter hates me."

"I'm sorry about her. She doesn't normally act this way. I've always taught her to be polite and respectful. I thought the rebel years were once she got to be a teenager." Harry laughed weakly.

"No. No talking about her being a teenager please, that's still years away. And I don't really blame her for acting that way towards me. I haven't been around for eight years and now suddenly I'm there." Louis sighed looking up at the moon in the sky.

"I get that she doesn't like you, but there are other people she doesn't like too but she's not rude to them the way she is to you. And, I guess, maybe that's because they're not her dad but still." Harry responded leaning back on his hands.

"I feel like she's not giving an inch... I don't think she'll ever like me." Louis said turning to eye the bag between them.

"The girl at the café packed our food to go." Harry explained reaching over to open the bag and pull out Louis' sandwich along with is own. "And it's impossible not to like you Louis."

"Thanks." Louis said taking the sandwich. "And apparently it is possible. Your mum should hate me and so should Gemma and Robin. I don't blame Scarlet for hating me. Niall hates me I'm sure and that Megan girl hates me too. And you..."

He whispered the last part but Harry caught it.

"Mum doesn't hate you. I mean maybe she did, but not anymore. She thinks it's great that you've come back and stepped up. Gemma and Robin are just like mum except Robin is a bit more cautious. He's worried it'll happen all over again, but I trust that  you won't go anywhere and he trusts my judgment. As for Niall and Megan, well, they're my best friends what are you gonna do?" Harry responded shrugging his shoulders a little with a small smile. "And as much as I'd love to hate you... I don't."

"What?" Louis questioned looking over at Harry as though he'd grown another head. "How can you not hate me after what I did? Harry I left you and you had to deal with a pregnancy without me."

"I hate what you did. I hate that you left me alone when I needed you most even though you didn't know that. I hate that you weren't there for her first words, first steps, first tantrum and all those other things that I thought we were going to experience together. But. I cannot bring myself to actually hate you. You were my first everything and I can't hate you for that." Harry explained after taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing and swallowing it.

"So Megan isn't like anything to you other than one of your best friends?" Louis asked feeling a bit relieved.

"Nah, just my best friend, like Niall. She's sweet and gorgeous and Scarlet loves her but she's not for me." Harry answered shaking his head.

"I'm glad you don't hate me even though I deserve it." Louis said before biting into his sandwich.

"I think you've been through punishment enough." Harry responded picking a slice of not so ripe tomato from his sandwich.

"I do it again if it meant you guys not being in any danger." Louis commented quietly looking over at Harry sincerely. "I wanted to leave so badly but he threated to kill you... so I stayed."

"I never did like that jerk..." Harry mumbled. "But thank you for saving us."

"And I don't know what I ever saw in him." Louis chuckled lightly making Harry smiled a little at the sound, he always loved Louis' laugh.

Louis set his partly eaten sandwich down in its container and turned to look at Harry hesitantly.

"I know... I know that my chance to be with you like as a couple has probably come and gone, but... can we at least be friends?" Louis asked hoping Harry would at least want that.

Harry looked over at the older man and observed him carefully. Louis' eyes were filled with worry, nervousness, and behind it all, love. He doesn't bother telling Louis that maybe in the future they still have a chance together, he just answers him.

"Yeah, of course." Harry replied reaching out to squeeze Louis' shoulder in a friendly manner.

Louis' shoulders sagged with relief and he smiled brightly at Harry, very different from how he had looked when Harry first found him.

"Thanks Haz." Louis said picking his sandwich back up.

The name slips out as easily as it did all those years ago when they first met. And sure Harry's other friends call him that but it's not the same. It's something a little more special when Louis says it and it's probably the way he says it but who knows... it could just be because it's Louis.

By the time they finished up their sandwiches the sun had long since set and the only light was coming from the lights placed throughout the park.

"I better get back to mums and get Scarlet." Harry said standing up from the concrete and offering Louis a hand.

He helped Louis stand up, ignoring the electric feeling that washed over him when their hands met.

"Thanks for coming after me." Louis stated quietly, the only sound around them was the traffic out on the road and the rustling of the trees around them as the wind blew.

"Wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry, again, about her. She really never acts like that. I'm sure mums given her a talking to but I'm going to do the same when we get home." Harry replied as they walked towards their vehicles.

"Anne never did let you get away with anything... either of us really." Louis laughed at the memory of Anne yelling at them over different things throughout their childhood and teenage years. "We were always in trouble."

"Yeah at least with Jay she was distracted by your little sisters and brothers. We got away with everything." Harry responded giving Louis' arm a little nudge with his elbow.

"Yeah... everything." Louis snickered remembering just how many times he had gotten Harry off in his childhood bedroom with his mum just down the hall tending to his younger siblings.

Harry blushed at what Louis was hinting at, he too remembered all those times.

"Right. Well, I'll see you later. We'll set up a day to go to the park or something and see how it goes with Scarlet." Harry said coming to a stop next to his Range Rover.

"Alright, that sounds great. See you later." Louis replied, waving as he turned to walk to his own vehicle.

"Oh hey Louis?" Harry called out making Louis turn.

"Yeah?" Louis questioned.

"Just so you know, that attitude she's got... she got it from you." Harry said with a small smile then got into the car and shut the door.

Louis fish mouthed a couple times then laughed and continued on his way because yeah Harry was probably right.

Harry drove back to Anne's and collected Scarlet who looked very different from how she had arrived. She no longer had a frown on her face, instead her face was just normal really. Her arms were down at her sides instead of crossed over her chest and her eyes didn't look nearly as angry.

"Thanks for watching her." Harry said as Scarlet waited by his side.

"No problem love, is everything alright with Louis?" Anne questioned.

"Yeah. We're just gonna take it one day at a time, see what happens with her and him." Harry explained quietly, setting a hand on top of Scarlet's curl covered head.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you at work tomorrow love, goodnight sugar plum." Anne responded tapping Scarlet's nose lightly.

"Night Nana." Scarlet replied and after Harry kissed his mum's cheek, they left.

At home, Harry sent Scarlet to shower while he tidied up the living room. When she was done she walked out into the living room dressed in a pair of black sleep pants with a white footie shirt on. She had the white teddy bear Louis had given her under her arm and she stopped when she saw Harry sitting on the couch.

"C'mere bug." Harry requested, patting the spot next to him on the sofa.

Scarlet walked over slowly and sat down next to him, teddy bear clutched tight to her chest.

"I'm very disappointed in you Scarlet. I have always tried very hard to raise you to respect your elders and to be polite to everyone. I understand that some people we just don't like, but you should still be respectful and polite, even if they are not. Children younger than you see your behavior and you should always want to be a good example." Harry said tucking his leg up underneath himself and looking down at his daughter.

"But those people didn't hurt you Daddy." Scarlet responded looking up at Harry with sad blue eyes.

Harry sighed and reached out to push Scarlet's damp bangs out of her face, "Baby, I'm a big boy, you don't need to worry about me. I want you to be a good girl and always be on your very best behavior for everyone. Louis has been very nice to you and he's trying very hard to make this work."

"Why didn't he try with you? Why did he leave before I was born? You said you guys were in love, in my stories they always stay together if they're in love." Scarlet questioned, confused.

"Okay, come here." Harry said patting his lap and unfolding his leg from under him while thinking of a way to explain everything to her so she'd understand.

Scarlet climbed up into his lap and he curled his arm around her back, clasping his hands together at her hip while she kept the teddy bear cuddled against her.

"Your dad had been convinced that nobody stayed with their first love. Like it's the very first time you've been in love, somebody convinced him that that love doesn't last. So your dad left and it hurt me very much because I loved him and I was carrying you." Harry explained keeping eye contact to make sure she understood him.

"Carrying?" Scarlet questioned curiously.

"Yes love, I was pregnant with you. You remember all the ladies we've seen with round tummies? They have babies growing in there and that's what it means to be pregnant." Harry answered and Scarlet's eyes widened.

"I was in there?" She asked poking a finger gently at Harry's torso.

"Yes love. For nine months, you had to grow and develop everything you needed to survive before you could come out." Harry chuckled at his daughters fascination. "Anyways, the person that your dad left me for was a very mean man. He hit your dad a lot and very hard but dad stayed because he was trying to protect us. Now, that mean man is gone and dad is trying to be apart of our lives. He wants to know you Scarlet, he loves you very much and he's been trying very hard to get you to like him. You've repaid him by being very rude and disrespectful to him. I understand that he hasn't been there and I understand that you don't like him because he hurt me, but darling people make mistakes and we have to forgive them when they apologize if we think they deserve another chance. Do you understand?"

"I guess." Scarlet replied quietly.

"He bought you that teddy bear ya know..." Harry said reaching out to give the bears ear a tug.

"He did?" Scarlet asked looking down at the fluffy white bear.

"Yep. He got it as a get well gift for you when you got hurt." Harry responded tapping her knee lightly.

"Are we really not going on Christmas holiday?" She questioned looking from the bear back up to Harry.

"I'm afraid not bug. We'll just have Christmas here and maybe visit aunt Gemma." Harry answered, moving her off of his lap.

"But that's not fair! Nana and Pappy get to go to Disney!" Scarlet exclaimed with a horrified look.

"Scarlet your behavior has been horrible lately, I won't reward that. Maybe on your birthday." Harry said standing up to go make a cup of tea for himself.

"But--"

"Don't Scar, my decision is final." Harry cut her off turning to give her a stern look.

"But all my friends are going on holiday!" Scarlet whined with a pout that was equally as dangerous as Louis'.

"Scarlet. That's enough. Behave or you can go to bed early." Harry said turning his attention back to the tea kettle.

Scarlet bit her lip for a moment before getting up and moving into the kitchen with Harry.

"What about football?" She questioned standing next to him at the stove

"No football for two weeks." Harry decided without looking down at his daughter.

"But-" Scarlet started to protest but was cut off.

"Want to go for three weeks?" Harry questioned finally looking down at her.

Scarlet's mouth snapped shut and she shook her head quickly.

"No football, no telly, and no friends over for two weeks." He said pouring the boiling water into a cup with a tea bag.

Scarlet nodded her head, pouting in defeat.

"You said I couldn't play football with my team for the rest of the school year..." She whispered looking up at him sadly.

Harry sighed heavily as he reached down to comb his fingers through her chocolate hair.

"You can't play until your knee is completely healed." He said, taking away that part of her punishment considering he wasn't letting her go to Disney in Paris.

By the time two weeks was up, Scarlet was nearly going stir crazy from not being allowed to play footie. School started back up after the Thanksgiving holiday and Scarlet's therapy sessions stared up again as well.

Whenever she and Harry went off with Louis her attitude was almost completely different. She still didn't really want to talk to Louis, she still didn't trust him fully, but she wasn't rude to him as she had been before.

The weather turned colder as the November had turned into December and it was now the middle of the month. Harry had made arrangement for himself and Scarlet to meet Louis at Regent's Park.

With Scarlet dressed in a black with pink stripes fleece track suit and a beanie, they headed off to the park in the chilly forty degree weather. Louis arrived at the same time as them. They had only just walked out to the open field when Louis spotted his best friend.

"I'll be right back, that's one of my best mates over there, I haven't seen her since they went on vacation." Louis explained waving at a blonde and purple haired woman that was walking hand in hand with a little girl.

Harry nodded then turned back to Scarlet who was setting her football down on the ground. For a while she ran around, dribbling the ball between her feet to warm up. Eventually she passed the ball to Harry and he kicked it back.

It wasn't an unknown fact that Harry wasn't that great at football. He could kick the ball relatively straight and that's about it.

Scarlet looked around and frowned. Normally when they would go to the park together Louis would play footie with her while Harry sat on a bench and took pictures of her or read. Today however, she noticed he had disappeared.

She spotted him squatting down in front of a little girl with her in his arms as he tickled her mercilessly. Scarlet's frown deepened as she watched the other girl laugh with delight and Louis smile happily.

Under Harry's watchful eye, Scarlet picked up the football and walked over to where Louis was now standing talking with the other little girl and her mother. The little girl looked over at her as she approached and gave her a toothy smile. Scarlet didn't return the smile like she normally did with other kids, instead she narrowed her eyes at the obviously younger girl and glared at her. She stopped next to Louis and reached up, giving his shirt a couple small yanks to gain his attention. Louis turned and looked down at Scarlet, shocked that she had willingly requested his attention even without words.

"Daddy doesn't play right." Scarlet said holding the football up to Louis with wide eyes and a pout on her face that could melt the hardest of hearts.

"Alright love, I'll come play with you." Louis responded reaching out to brush a stray curl that had made it's way out from under Scarlet's beanie before turning back to the woman. "Lou, this is my daughter, Scarlet. Scarlet this is one of my best friends, her name is Lou and this is her daughter Lux, she's five."

"She's gorgeous Louis! You can definitely tell she's yours and Harry's!" Lou cooed as she looked at Scarlet.

"Attitude and all." Louis chuckled looking down at Scarlet for a moment before turning his attention back to Lou and Lux. "Well I'll see you guys later, you'll have to tell me about your holiday one day."

"Of course. Say bye to Louis, Lux." Lou said looking down at her own daughter.

"Bye bye Louis!" Lux giggled opening and closing her hand, reaching up.

"Bye bye Lux, I'll see you later sweetie." Louis smiled leaning down to give the little girl a hug.

Scarlet watched with a frown etched on her pretty face as Louis kissed Lux's cheeks repeatedly, making the younger girl squeal with delight. She cleared her throat and Louis turned to look at her and she gave him an expectant look, juggling the ball a little in her hands.

"Right then, see you later." Louis said straightening up and waving to Lou and Lux as they walked away.

Scarlet smiled victoriously as the little girl walked away with her mum, leaving her with Louis' undivided attention. She set the ball down and began kicking it, moving it several feet away before she turned and passed it to Louis. He did a couple fancy tricks with the ball before passing it back to her and letting her have a go.

An hour passed before they called it quits and walked over to where Harry was sitting on a park bench waiting for them. Both Scarlet and Louis had unzipped their jackets while they had been running around while Harry had stayed bundled in his own.

"I was asking Scarlet if you guys had set up your Christmas tree yet and she said no." Louis said looking at Harry questioningly, knowing Harry loved decorating for the holidays.

"Oh um no we haven't, I tossed our old tree last year and haven't gotten around to getting a new one." Harry explained handing a bottle of water to both of them.

"What? You don't have a tree? Well come on then, we're going to get one!" Louis exclaimed and Scarlet cheered, thrilled about decorating a tree.

Harry followed Louis to the store and they browsed through the big selection of artificial trees. Scarlet pointed to the bigger ones and Harry laughed and explained that they wouldn't fit in their flat. Eventually they settled on a six foot tree that was more bushy than slender, perfect for setting gifts under.

With the tree box in the shopping cart they made their way back towards the front of the store when Scarlet caught sight of the ornaments isle. She pulled Harry down the isle excitedly and began pointing out different ornaments. Harry let her pick out a few; a football, a little puppy wearing a Christmas hat, and another little dog with it's Christmas hat placed over one perky ear.

When they got to the check out, Louis immediately stopped Harry from pulling out his wallet and instead pulled out his own. He swiped his card and smiled as Scarlet bounced on her feet, waiting for the woman to hand over the ornaments she had placed in a bag.

"You really didn't have to do that." Harry said quietly as they walked out of the store with Louis pushing the cart and Scarlet happily swinging the tied bag of ornaments.

"I wanted to." Louis responded stopping behind Harry's SUV.

Harry sighed and opened the hatch.

"Thanks." He said picking up the tree box and setting it in the back of his SUV. "Wanna help decorate it?"

"I-yeah, sure I mean if you don't care - um if she doesn't care." Louis stumbled over his words

"Scar, how about Louis comes over and helps us put up the tree?" Harry asked looking over at Scarlet who was waiting next to him like she always did when they were standing in a car park.

"Are you gonna help us put the ornaments on the tree?" Scarlet questioned turning her gaze from Harry to Louis.

"I can if you'd like me to." Louis answered.

"Okay." Scarlet responded, shrugging her shoulders and moving to get into the SUV.

Harry and Louis both looked a little shocked at her agreement to Louis coming over and helping set up the Christmas tree, she was willingly going to be around him.

They drove back to Harry's flat and brought in the tree, setting it down in the living room. Harry went to one of the hall closets and pulled out the box of Christmas ornaments he already had and brought them to the living room. Louis had opened the box and Scarlet was watching as the older man pulled out the tree stand and set it up on the ground along with the two poles to hold the tree limbs.

"Alright love, these limbs go on first." Louis said setting a set of limbs in front of Scarlet. "Can you hand me them one at a time?"

Scarlet nodded and picked up on the limbs and handed it to Louis. He carefully spread the branches on the limb so they stuck out in different directions, more like a real tree. With each limb he placed on the tree, he requested another and Scarlet would hand him one wordlessly.

Harry smiled, happy that Louis and Scarlet were getting along. He moved out of the living room and into the kitchen to place their dinner, a lemon pepper chicken, into the oven to cook. Every now and then he would glance over his shoulder and look over at the two setting up the Christmas tree. They didn't speak beyond Louis requesting another limb, they just worked in comfortable silence.

He joined them as Louis placed the top piece of the tree on after spreading out it's branches. Louis picked up a strand of white lights from the and plugged them into the wall outlet to make sure they worked.

"I'll put the lights on the tree and then you can start decorating, deal?" Louis asked looking down at Scarlet who was sitting on the floor messing with one of the puppy ornaments.

"M'kay." Scarlet replied then went back to messing with the ornament.

"Scar, how bout you go finish up your homework while you're waiting." Harry suggested, picking up another strand of white lights and checking them.

Scarlet moved to the breakfast bar where her backpack was and opened it, pulling out her workbook. Harry watched as she picked up a pencil and began working. He turned back to look at the tree where Louis was almost done wrapping the first strand of lights. Harry held out the second strand and Louis accepted it with a warm smile before setting to work again.

Soon the smell of the chicken cooking filled the flat and Louis was stepping away from the tree to admire it. The lights were plugged in and the tree was lit up in white, illuminating the green of the limbs.

"Hey bug, you can come help with the ornaments now." Harry said moving the box of ornaments off the floor and onto the sofa for easier reach.

Scarlet hopped down from the barstool and hurried over to the box. She picked up the two puppy ornaments and hung them on the front of the tree in the middle before hurrying back and grabbing the football one and hanging it there as well.

Together, they hung all of the ornaments Harry had on the tree then stepped back to take a look at their work. The tree, standing proudly in the corner of the living room, was now filled with ornaments and lights and had a red tree skirt around the bottom.

"It's pretty!" Scarlet smiled looking at the tree, the lights reflecting in her eyes.

"It is, you guys  did a great job." Harry said bending down to kiss her forehead and ruffle her hair.

"Wait!" Louis exclaimed suddenly. "Do you have a star? It has to have a star on top!"

"Oh yeah." Harry replied moving over to the sofa and pulling a smaller box out of the larger one. "Here it is." he said pulling out the star.

"Ooo! Can I put it on the tree?" Scarlet questioned reaching out for the star just as the timer for the chicken went off in the kitchen.

"Course bug, but one of us we'll have to lift you since you can't reach." Harry said handing her the star before moving to the kitchen to stop the timer and pull out the chicken.

Scarlet bit her lip and looked from the star, to the tree, to Harry, and then to Louis and back at the star as though debating something. A moment later she looked back up at Louis who was fixing one of the ornaments on the tree so it would hang straight.

"Can you lift me up?" Scarlet asked quietly, still worrying her lip.

It shocked Louis so much he froze and when he turned to look at her he noticed Harry standing in the kitchen watching them.

"Sure love." Louis finally replied holding out his arms.  

Scarlet nodded and Louis bent down a little so he could place his hands on her slender hips and lift her up. She wrapped an arm around his neck and held out the one with the star. He moved closer to the tree and Harry watched with a rather fond smile as Scarlet placed the star on top.

"There!" Scarlet said pulling her hand away and placing it around Louis' neck.

"Perfect." Louis stated looking over the tree before glancing at Scarlet.

She was paying him no attention really, too happy with staring at the tree to even bother getting back down on her own two feet.

"It's beautiful." Harry agreed walking up behind them.

He placed a hand on Scarlet's back, earning her attention.

"Do you like it bug?" He questioned looking over at her.

Scarlet nodded her head with a bright smile and Harry leaned in to kiss her nose and then her cheek, giving Louis a face full of curls. He reached up with his other hand and placed it on Louis' hip, squeezing gently.

Louis smiled at the gesture knowing it was a silent thank you. He also understood that it meant 'don't stop now', 'don't give up', and 'keep trying, she's warming up to you'. And really he could only hope that those same things applied to Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks seemed to go by in a flash and suddenly it's December 24th - it's Christmas Eve and Louis' birthday.

The past two weeks Louis had been going crazy trying to figure out what to get Scarlet and Harry for Christmas. The younger lad had told him repeatedly that he didn't want anything and to just get Scarlet something simple. But simple wasn't really Louis' style, though for Harry he'd make an effort.

So far for Harry's he's purchased blue plaid, light blue, and red plaid shirts from Hollister knowing Harry always liked the soft feeling of their fabric. He's also purchase a pair of wayfarer style Ray-Bans for him. And of course he decided one more gift wouldn't hurt so he purchased the paper plane necklace as soon as he saw it in the window of one of the expensive shops in London.

For Scarlet he's purchased two pairs of TOMS and two pairs of Vans after pleading with Harry for her shoe size, which Harry reluctantly gave him. He'd also purchased another paper plane necklace, on a shorter chain, for her as well. He'd gotten one for himself too but he'd decided not to wear it until he's sure that Harry won't mind.

He feels like he needs to get her something else though. He's missed eight years of Christmas' and birthdays. And he knows what he wants to give her but he's not sure Harry will approve. So he goes to talk with him.

***One Week Before Christmas***

"Come on Harry, please?" Louis begged as he followed Harry around in the bakery kitchen.

"Louis, I've said no to that so many times." Harry sighed as he picked up a tray of cupcakes to frost.

"I know but that was before and this is now. Come on! She won't be expecting it, it'll be fantastic. I'll pay for everything." Louis said following Harry back across the kitchen as Megan looked on with amusement shimmering in her eyes.

"Harry he's not giving up, just say yes so he'll go away." She laughed as Louis pulled a pouty face at Harry.

"See! Even she says to say yes!" Louis exclaimed gesturing at Megan.

"That's cause she doesn't know what you want to get Scarlet." Harry responded earning a loud sigh from Louis.

And Harry just knew Louis was about to get a little dramatic. And sure enough Louis dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor and grasped Harry's leg around his knee, giving him the ultimate pout.

"For fucks sake Louis get up off the floor!" Harry said trying to shake Louis off with no success. "Alright! Fine! Go get it!"

"Yes!" Louis cheered standing back up. "I've got some shopping to do. Laters!"

And like that, he's gone leaving Harry standing in the kitchen with a still amused Megan.

"You were gonna say yes anyways." Megan laughed coming over to squeeze Harry's shoulder. "I could tell as soon as he pouted at you. His and Scarlet's weapon of choice."

"You have no idea." Harry muttered picking up the chocolate frosting for their triple chocolate cupcake.

"Isn't next week his birthday? Megan questioned moving to grab the cream cheese frosting for the strawberry cupcake.

"Yeah, on the Christmas Eve." Harry replied swirling frosting on top of the cupcake in his hand.

"Are you getting him something?" She asked.

"I thought about it but what do you get someone that's rich and has everything?" Harry responded looking over at her.

"I don't know." Megan answered shrugging her shoulders. "What'd he like when you guys were younger?"

"Um... mum and I always made him a cake and dinner for him, used to invite the whole clan over on Christmas Eve to celebrate." Harry replied setting the finished cupcake down.

"Well there's your answer then. Bake him a cake ad make a nice dinner." Megan said and yeah that was a good idea.

"Yeah, that's a good idea thanks Meg." Harry smiled reaching over to give her a one armed hug.

***Present Time***

It was Christmas Eve now and Harry was feeling rather nervous. He'd been flipping through their old family recipes trying to find the one for the cake they used to make Louis for his birthday years ago. And for a moment he panicked, thinking the recipe might have been tossed but there it is, the last one in the stack.

With Scarlet in the living room watching some cartoon, Harry set to work on making the cake. Twenty minutes later he was putting it in the oven and setting the timer. Picking up his phone he opened a new text to Louis.

**(To: Louis) - Come over after you get off work?**

The reply came a minute later.

**(From: Louis) - Sure :)**

Harry smiled, set down his phone, and went to join Scarlet on the sofa until the timer for the cake went off.

Thirty-five minutes later he was staring at a perfectly cooked cake set on cooling racks on the counter. He let the cake cool down while he prepared his and Scarlet's lunch, opting for a frozen pizza since the oven was already on.

Once the cake was completely cooled, he pulled out a bowl and began making the frosting his mum had always made for it. He iced the cake carefully, setting the first half on the cake plate and spreading icing over the top of it before adding some thinly sliced strawberries and setting the other piece on top and icing the rest of the cake, smoothing out all the bumps just like Anne had taught him.

After he was finished, he took the rest of the white frosting and added just enough blue coloring to make the rest of the frosting baby blue. Pulling out one of his piping tools, he loaded it with some of the icing then proceeded to pipe it around the sides of the cake. He carefully flattened out each of the five lines around the cake to make them look like stripes.

Pulling a container of fresh blueberries from the fridge he halved them and then placed two rows going around the top of the cake. Picking up the piping bag again, he put in the rest of the frosting and carefully wrote out 'Happy Birthday Louis' on the center of the cake. Satisfied with his work, he let the frosting set some before placing the cover over the cake.

Louis got off work at 6:30 and it was beyond Harry why Louis had decided to work on Christmas Eve but he didn't question it. So at 6:55 Harry was putting the final touches on their dinner and urging Scarlet to turn off the TV and go wash her hands.

He had placed the steaks on the grill that was on the stove, a feature he was thankful for so he didn't have to stand outside in the cold. While they cooked, he finished up the mash potatoes and made sure the fresh green beans were done. The steak was just about done when there was a knock at the door signaling Louis' arrival.

Harry switched off the grill and hurried over to the door, pulling it open.

"Hey, come in." Harry greeted, stepping back so Louis could enter.

"Hey. Oh gosh, it smells fantastic in here!" Louis said breathing in deeply.

"Glad you think so cause it's your dinner." Harry smiled walking back to the kitchen and removing the steak from the grill.

"You made me dinner?" Louis questioned walking over to where Harry was.

"Yeah, it's your birthday and I know Jay and the others went with mum and Robin, I don't understand why you didn't go, but anyways..." Harry trailed off as he handed Louis a plate with a perfectly cooked steak.

"Thanks Harry." Louis said sincerely before adding potatoes and green beans to the plate.

Harry fixed Scarlet's plate, cutting up her steak into bite size pieces, before adding the rest and setting it down on the small table in the designated dining area.

"Scarlet! Dinners ready!" Harry called as he made his own plate.

After setting his down, he grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses for himself and Louis plus a bottle of water for Scarlet. Scarlet came hurrying down the hall and took her spot next to Harry at the table. She greeted Louis with a small smile and a quiet 'hi' before picking up her fork a stabbing a piece of meat.

They ate in silence until Harry finally broke it.

"Why didn't you go with your family?" He questioned before spearing some green beans and popping them into his mouth.

"I wanted to be here for Christmas." Louis answered looking up at Harry. "Here specifically." he continued, gesturing around the room.

"Are we still going to Aunt Gemma's tomorrow Daddy?" Scarlet questioned suddenly looking up at Harry.

"Not until dinner bug." Harry replied since Gemma would be spending time with her son and husband and his family until about three tomorrow.

"Do we get to open any presents tonight?" Scarlet asked looking around Louis to eye the Christmas tree that had presents under it from Louis and Harry.

"No, we'll do that in the morning as soon as your dad gets here." Harry answered.

"Oh, right." Scarlet nodded and she sounds a little less excited, but still excited nonetheless.

Louis smiled when Harry referred to him as Scarlet's dad. They had talked about that a couple weeks ago and Harry had decided he didn't really like referring to Louis as Louis when he was talking to Scarlet since he didn't want her calling him by his first name. So he decided just to refer to Louis as 'dad' when he spoke to her and Louis hoped that at some point in the near future the word would fall from Scarlet's mouth.

When they were finished eating, Harry cleared the plates while Scarlet wondered back into the living room and Louis followed him into the kitchen.

"That was delicious Haz!" Louis praised as Harry rinsed off their plates.

"Thanks. Want dessert?" Harry questioned once he had dried his hands.

"There's dessert? Of course I want dessert? What is it!?" Louis rambled on and Harry thinks for 28 he's still a child at heart.

Harry pointed to the cake plate sitting on the counter and Louis walked over to it. He lifted up the lid and gasped in surprise.

"Is this like the one Anne used to make me?" Louis questioned remembering how yummy the cake was.

"Yes. Exactly the same." Harry replied watching Louis examine the cake.

"Can we cut it?" Louis asked turning to look at him with wide blue eyes.

"Of course." Harry laughed taking out a knife and pulling down some small plates before slicing into the cake.

He cut a piece for all of them and handed one to Louis with a fork. Louis forked up a bite with cake, frosting, blueberries, and strawberries and popped it into his mouth. Harry waited while Louis closed his eyes and chewed.

Louis swallowed, opened his eyes, and set down the plate and for a moment Harry thought maybe it wasn't the same as his mum used to make and maybe it was disgusting. But then Louis threw his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tight.

"Thank you!" Louis said quietly. "It's just like your mums. I've missed that cake."

Harry chuckled and patted Louis' back a little awkwardly. Being so close to Louis made him think about the past and how close they used to be.

"Your welcome." Harry replied as Louis released him.

Picking up the other two slices of cake, he carried them into the living room and handed the smaller slice to Scarlet. Louis joined them a moment later and sat down on the chair near the sofa, smiling at his slice of cake.

Louis left around 10:30 and Harry ordered Scarlet to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Once she was tucked into bed, Harry took his shower and headed for bed himself.

In the morning he was awoken by a very excited and wake Scarlet jumping on his bed.

"Wake up daddy! It's Christmas! Wake up!" She exclaimed jumping up once more before falling down on top of Harry.

He grunted at the sudden weight on his stomach but smiled anyways.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" He said sitting up and grabbing her sides to tickle her.

Scarlet squealed and squirmed out of his grasped, hoping off the bed and running out of the room in her Christmas pajamas.

Pushing himself out of bed, he stalked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading to the living room where Scarlet was sat by the tree, waiting.

"Can I open one?" Scarlet questioned eyeing the presents.

"Nope." Harry said sitting down on the sofa with his phone reading a text from Louis saying he'd be there in ten minutes.

"How bout now?" Scarlet asked five minutes later.

"Still no." Harry laughed as she pouted. "You have to wait for your dad. He'll be here soon."

And after another five minutes there was a knock at the door. Before Harry could get up, Scarlet was stumbling to the door and opening it.

"Morning love." Harry heard Louis greet in the small hallway.

He doesn't hear Scarlet's reply but a moment later she's pulling Louis into the room by his wrist.

"Can I open them now?" She questioned releasing Louis and moving to sit back down.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry said as Louis sat down on the other end of the sofa.

Scarlet dove into the presents, scanning over the tags on them to find the ones to her.

"So where is it?" Harry whispered leaning over towards Louis.

"Zayn is bringing it over in a little bit." Louis whispered back.

Harry turned his attention back to Scarlet as the little girl cheered. She was holding a pair of brand new Vans from Louis. She cheered again as she opened the next box from Louis that held a pair of TOMS. After opening the other two boxes from Louis, both containing shoes, she reached for the boxes from Harry which contained clothes and the Frozen movie she had been begging for.

Once she was done she began handing Harry the boxes that were for him containing the shirts and sunglasses from Louis.

"Oh and there's two more things!" Louis said pulling two small boxes out of the bag he had with them.

Scarlet and Harry opened the boxes and pulled out the air plane necklaces. Scarlet's had one small blue gem and one small green gem on the corner of one wing and Harry's had a small green gem.

"Ooh daddy can you put it on me!?" Scarlet questioned kneeing her way over to Harry and holding out the necklace.

"Sure bug." He said taking the necklace and hooking it around her neck. "Can you hook mine?" he questioned during to Louis.

Louis nodded and took the necklace to hook around Harry's neck. Harry examined the necklace once it was hung and smiled.

"You like it?" Louis questioned nervously.

"Love it. Thanks for everything." Harry said pulling the final box from under the tree and handing it to Louis.

Louis quirked an eyebrow as he took the box and opened it. Inside there's a book that Louis had been talking about wanting to read and a photo album of pictures from the past that Anne or Jay had captured. They go back to when they first met and work up to the present, the last picture in the album being one Harry had captured of Scarlet and Louis playing footie. He's also added in a few pictures of Scarlet as a baby and toddler so Louis can see what she looked like and it brings tears to Louis' eyes.

"Thank you." Louis stated quietly looking up at Harry.

"No problem." Harry replied offering him a smile as Scarlet put her new movie into the DVD player. "I'm gonna make some breakfast. Pancakes and bacon?"

"Yes!" Scarlet exclaimed moving to sit on the sofa.

"Sounds great." Louis nodded then turned his attention to the movie.

They finished eating and were still watching the movie when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Louis said hurrying to stand up.

He pulled open the door and found Zayn standing there with a large round box.

"Thanks man." Louis said letting Zayn into the house and motioning for him to come into the living room.

"Zayn!" Harry said standing up to hug his high school friend.

"Harry!" Zayn responded hugging him back. "Just stopped by to drop this off." he continued, gesturing to the box Louis was now holding.

"Thanks, we'll have to catch up after the holidays and you have to explain this." Harry said tapping the wedding band on Zayn's finger. "Scarlet, come here bug. This is Zayn, he's a friend of mine from high school. Zayn this is Scarlet."

"Hello Scarlet, your dads told me a lot about out. You're even prettier than he says!" Zayn cooed tapping her nose.

Scarlet looked at Harry and Harry pointed at Louis and her mouth formed a perfect O. A few minutes later Zayn left and Louis set he box down on the floor. Scarlet frowned noticing all the holes in the box.

"One more present." Louis said stepping away from the box.

Stepping forward Scarlet lifted the lid of the box and a fluffy white head popped out. Her eyes went wide as the solid white puppy put it's tiny paws up on the edge of the box and wagged it's little tail. Reaching over, Harry gave Scarlet a little nudge and she dropped down on her knees, picking the puppy up carefully.

"Is it mine?' Scarlet asked looking up at Louis and Harry with big blue eyes.

"Yep, she's all yours." Louis answered. "What are you gonna name her?"

Scarlet looked at the little puppy that was currently stumbling around the living room, exploring.

"Sugar." She replied watching the pup.

"What do you say Scarlet?" Harry said picking up the fluffy dog and petting it's soft fur.

Scarlet stood up and looked from the pup over to Louis. She moved over to where Louis was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his stomach.

"Thanks dad." Scarlet said so quietly Harry and Louis almost missed it.

And it's as if it unlocks a dam inside of Louis because he's on his knees in seconds with tears running down his cheeks as he hugs her close, letting her hook her chin over his shoulder.

"You're very welcome love." He said rubbing her back and sniffling because she's just called him dad for the very first time.

Once Scarlet finally released him, she started playing with Sugar on the floor while Harry and Louis sat on the sofa.

"What kind of dog is she?" Harry questioned curiously.

"A purebred Samoyed." Louis  answered. "I've got all the stuff you'll need for her in my car. Food, dishes, collar, lead, training pads, and toys. I'll go ahead and bring that in while I'm thinking about it."

Louis got up from the sofa leaving Harry and Scarlet inside while he hurried out into the cold to grab the stuff. Back inside he unpacked the items from the bags they were in. There were three white ceramic dishes with red flowers on them, one for water, one for food, and then a smaller one for while Sugar was a puppy. Harry pretended not to see the hundred pound cost on the set as Louis set the box down. And he definitely tried not to notice the five hundred pound cost on the box containing the pet bed.

Louis pulled out a brand new black collar followed by a vibrant blue one, both embellished with little crystal paw prints, with leads to match. After that he's puling out a fluffy pink blanket, a few packages of training pads, toys, and food.

"Two collars?" Harry finally managed to find his voice.

"Mhm. The pink one will fit her now and the black one will fit her once she's older." Louis explained popping the tag off the color and tapping his fingers on the wood floors, earning the puppies attention.

Sugar came stumbling over and Louis picked her up and handed her to Harry to hold while he put the collar on.

"There! What do you think Scarlet?" Louis questioned backing away so she could see.

"She's pretty!" Scarlet exclaimed as Harry set Sugar down and the puppy hurried back to her.

"Wanna help me set up her bed?" Louis questioned picking up the box.

"Sure." Harry said moving down to sit on the floor.

It didn't take long for them to get the zebra print bed set up and put the pink blanket in it so Sugar would have something to cuddle with.

"How much did you spend on all this?" Harry asked quietly as they made sure to pick up all the wrappers from the bed.

"I don't know. I didn't really look at prices, I just bought what I thought Scarlet might like." Louis shrugged with a little chuckle.

"Dogs gonna be so spoiled with you buying stuff for her." Harry muttered as Sugar came running over, bumping into his leg, yapping excitedly.

"She's a month and a week old right now" Louis said offering Harry a brown envelope with Sugar's name now written on it. "So she'll be due for her first vet visit in about three weeks."  **(A/N: I know puppies need to stay with their mom's until they're at least two months old, but just pretend they don't lol).**

"Costing me money right out of the gate." Harry laughed taking the envelope and pulling out a fact sheet about the dog.

"No she's not cause I'm paying for everything that concerns the dog. I told you I'd pay for." Louis said leaning back against the sofa.

Harry sighed and turned his head to look over at Louis, "Thanks for doing this. I know it means a lot to her and I love when she's happy so it means a lot to me too."

"You're welcome." Louis said reaching over to give Harry a quick one armed hug.

They sat around playing with the puppy until it was time to get read to go to Gemma's in Brighton.

"Can Sugar come too?" Scarlet questioned, currently carrying the pup into the kitchen where Harry was rinsing off their dishes from lunch while Louis placed them in the dishwasher.

"I don't know bug." Harry replied unsure how Gemma and Brandon's new golden retriever would react to the other pup.

"But she'll be lonely here by herself!" Scarlet exclaimed with a rather horrified expression.

"Yeah, okay." Harry agreed and suddenly he was thankful Niall worked from home and would be able to watch the pup while they weren't home. "Please tell me you got a pet carrier..." he said turning to Louis.

"I did. It's still in the car, knew I had forgotten something." Louis replied loading the last dish.

"Alright Scarlet, put the dog down and go get ready to leave." Harry ordered and reluctantly, Scarlet did as she was told.

Harry followed Louis back into the living room and watched for a moment as Sugar explored, sniffing everything.

"I need to go change. Do you want a sweater or something? I think it's gotten colder outside." Harry said taking note of the snow flurries falling outside.

"Uh that'd be great thanks." Louis replied then proceeded to open one of the packages of training pads.

Harry wondered to his bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a grey sweater over that. He pulled on his black boots then walked into the bathroom to make his hair a little more presentable, not that it would matter once he stepped outside in the wind.

When he returned to the living room with his jacket slung over his arm and a black sweater with white flecks in it for Louis he found Scarlet already there, dressed in black skinny jeans, brown flat boots, and a cream colored sweater. She was watching as Louis set out a couple of the training pads for Sugar and listening as he explained what they were for.  

"Ready to go?" Harry questioned walking over to where his phone and key were.

"Yes!" Scarlet cheered hurrying to grab her jacket, scarf, and beanie.

"Here" Harry said offering the thicker sweater to Louis.

"Thanks." Louis smiled pulling the sweater on over his t-shirt.

Harry can't help but smile seeing Louis in one of his sweaters again. It's a bit too big and it makes Louis look small, but it looks perfect still - he looks like he's supposed to wear it. And Harry thinks that's because Louis IS supposed to where his sweaters, but he's not ready for that and he doesn't think he will be for a while.

Scooping up Sugar, he carried the pup out to the Range Rover while Louis grabbed the carrier from his SUV and Scarlet got into the vehicle out of the wind. Once they had a towel and one of the training pads in the carrier Harry put Sugar in and closed the door.

He and Louis climbed into the Range Rover and soon they were off on the hour and a half drive to Brighton. Thankfully, the snow was light and the traffic was even lighter since it was Christmas day and not many people were out.

When they reached Gemma's and Brandon's house, Louis clipped Sugar's lead to her collar before handing her to Scarlet to carry to the front door. Harry rang the door bell of the medium sized home and soon the door was swinging open revealing Gemma in a cream sweater and blue skinny jeans.

"Harry!" She cheered hugging her younger brother. "And Louis!" she said giving him a hug too. "And what do we have here?"

"This is Sugar!" Scarlet stated proudly showing Gemma the little Samoyed.

"I thought daddy said no dogs?" Gemma questioned ushering Scarlet inside.

"Dad bought her." Scarlet responded, still beaming.

Gemma's eyebrows shot up and she looked between Harry and Louis. "Well that's a new term."

"Shocked me too." Louis said, unable to contain his smile.

"Why don't you go show Caden your new puppy." Gemma suggested referring to her and Brandon's four year old son. 

Scarlet nodded and carried Sugar away to the living room. Gemma turned to look at Louis and crossed her arms.

"You cried didn't you?" She smirked, her voice teasing.

"I did not." Louis lied crossing his arms.

"I thought he was going to flood the house." Harry teased making Gemma laugh and Louis pout.

"I was not that bad!" He sad with a huff.

"Ah! You admitted it! You cried!" Gemma exclaimed tossing her head back and roaring with laughter.

"Harry." Louis whined, childishly for his age. "Make her stop."

"Alright Gem, it really was a big moment for him. Stop." Harry chuckled.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm happy for you, that's a big step for Scarlet and a huge moment for you, I know it meant a lot." Gemma said reaching out to squeeze Louis' shoulder.

"Thanks Gemma." Louis replied giving her a smile before following Harry into the living room where Brandon was sitting on the sofa watching Caden and Scarlet play with Sugar and Bailey the golden retriever pup.

They greet Brandon and Harry crouches down to ruffle Caden's sandy brown hair.

"Uncle 'Arry!" Caden exclaimed gleefully.

"Hey bud." Harry smiled wrapping his arm around the little boy, hugging him.

"Uncle 'Arry I got dog too!" Caden said pointing at Bailey.

"You did." Harry nodded reaching out to scratch the young pup behind her ear.

He stood back up and moved to sit on the sofa next to Louis, chatting with him and Brandon as the kids played on the floor and Gemma finished up dinner. Soon enough she was calling them into the dining room and Bailey and Sugar were shut in the bathroom so they didn't get into anything.

Gemma had prepared a roast with potatoes and carrots for their main course along with side salads for each of them except Caden. For dessert she had made a tray of brownies then scooped vanilla ice cream on top and drizzled chocolate syrup on top of it all.

Harry cut through the brownie and ice cream and popped it into his mouth, humming happily when the still warm brownie hit his taste buds. They chatted through dessert and eventually Scarlet left the dining room to go let Sugar and Bailey out of the bathroom since they were whining.

They stayed until nine then packed Sugar back into her carrier and hugged everyone goodbye. Scarlet was asleep on the sofa, having passed out while watching a movie on TV. Louis walked over to her while Harry was talking quietly with Gemma and scooped her up into his arms.

"I would have gotten her." Harry said quietly walking back into the room.

"It's okay, I've got her." Louis replied walking towards the front door, letting Harry drape Scarlet's jacket over her before stepping outside.

He put her in the backseat and buckled her up before climbing into the passenger seat as Harry started to SUV. They waved to Gemma and Brandon one last time before backing out of the drive and heading for home.

It was 10:40 when they finally arrived back at Harry's flat. This time, Louis grabbed the carrier and let Harry get Scarlet. He waited in the living room while Harry put Scarlet to bed. When Harry returned he looked worn out.

"You um... you can stay here if you like? The uh sofa folds out into a bed and um you could barrow some clothes." Harry offered having noticed the snow picking up on their way home.

"I um - Are you sure? I can always drive home..." Louis stammered.

"Yeah. The snow is getting harder..." Harry said nodding his head.

"Okay um, yeah thanks. Mind if I have a shower?" Louis asked uncertainly.

"Course not. Let me just get you some clothes, everything is in the bathroom in the closet." Harry replied turning to go to his bedroom.

He grabbed a pair of boxers, some plaid pajama pants, and a grey t-shirt before walking back out to where Louis was now standing at the door to the second bathroom. He handed over the clothes and with a quiet thank you from Louis he headed back out to the living room, hearing the shower turn on.

Harry pulled out the sofa bed and grabbed few blankets from his closest and spread them out on to of the bed after putting a sheet on it. He grabbed one of his extra pillows and set it on the bed as well then headed to the kitchen to put on a kettle for tea.

He had just finished removing the tea bags from the cups when Louis came walking into the room dressed in his clothes.

"Made some tea." Harry said, noticing his pants were dragging the floor as Louis walked.

"Knew I smelt something good. Thanks." Louis replied picking up one of the cups, holding it close to his nose and inhaling.

They stood in silence drinking their tea until their cups were gone.

"Well, I'm beat so I'm gonna have a shower and head to bed. I put a pillow and some blankets in the living room for you." Harry said as he rinsed out his cup and moved aside so Louis could do the same.

"Okay, thanks." Louis responded.

Harry turned to leave the room but Louis caught his arm. He turned around and Louis held out his arms and gestured for a hug. Harry gave him a small smile and curled his arms around Louis' waist while Louis' arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'm really glad I got to spend Christmas with you again." Louis said quietly, holding Harry tight.

"Me too, it was nice." Harry replied, letting himself enjoy the moment.

"Merry Christmas Haz." Louis whispered.

"Merry Christmas Lou." Harry answered then pulled away, breaking the moment. "See you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight." Louis smiled and went to the sofa bed while Harry disappeared into his bedroom.

With the puppy securely surrounded by the small pin Louis had gotten to keep her contained at night, Louis crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over himself. They smelled of the laundry soap Harry used and they're soft like Harry likes and Louis' always loved.

Both of them consider today a success. Scarlet called Louis dad and Harry got to see her light up like fireworks on new years when she received the puppy. It's a huge step in Louis' relationship with her and it's a one more thing that gets Harry that much closer to forgiving Louis. And Harry's pretty sure that as long as Louis keeps this up he'll be forgiving him in no time.


	15. Chapter 15

They grow fast.

That's what Harry thinks as he watches Scarlet play with Sugar in the park in late January. There's snow on the ground and the two month old pup is loving it, she practically blends into the fluffy white stuff. Sugar is about double the size she was last month - so yeah - they definitely grow fast.

It's been a good month. The bakery has been busy, Scarlet's nearly done with her therapy on her knee, and Louis' still a constant presence in their lives. Harry wanted to say it was a surprise because he still didn't trust Louis one hundred percent but he can't really say that he isn't surprised either. Louis had sworn not to go anywhere - and he hasn't.

Scarlet's grown used to the older man being around whether it's at their flat, at the park, or at a restaurant, Louis is frequently there. Like right now, Louis is currently over at the coffee shop nearby getting tea for himself and Harry and a hot chocolate for Scarlet.

It must be nice, Harry thinks as he spots Louis walking back over with three cups in a carrying tray, to be able to just not go into work like Louis does. He keeps his cell phone on and attached to him when he doesn't go into work just in case they need him, but never lets the ringing of his phone interrupt his time with Scarlet or Harry. He's had to rush off a couple times when one of the bands or singers becomes too much for one of his employees to handle and even then normally he just has them put on the phone and threatens to drop them right then and there if they don't 'cut their shit and get to work'.

Sometimes it takes a lot for Harry not to burst out laughing when Louis assistant, Marina, calls him with an issue. The way Louis' ears start turning red when he's angry was always something that humored Harry. He had always told Louis it was cute and the red from anger would suddenly become red from blushing - not that he could say that now, he still thought it.

"Scarlet, come on bug, your dads back with drinks." Harry called out as Louis came closer.

Scarlet looked over at Harry from where she was still playing in the snow with Sugar then picked up the small dog and walked over to the bench. Harry clipped Sugar's lead onto her collar and sat her on the bench next to him so she wasn't sitting in the snow.

"Alright!" Louis smiled as he stopped in front of them. "One hot chocolate with extra marshmallows our bug and one Yorkshire tea for her daddy." he said handing them their cups.

"Thanks Lou." Harry responded taking his cup, their fingers brushing. "Be careful bug, don't burn yourself." he warned as Scarlet lifted her cup to her mouth.

"So, were we done in the park? Did you want to head back to your flat now?" Louis questioned looking over at Harry once he was sat down on the other side of Scarlet.

"We can, yeah. The temperature is starting to drop, I don't want her to get sick again." Harry replied, giving one of Scarlet's curls a gentle tug.

She had gotten sick right after New Years. Their families had returned from heir Disney trip so Harry insisted Louis go spend  New Years with his family while Harry took Scarlet to his own. They had had a great home cooked dinner thanks to Anne and then had just sat around until it was time for the countdown. Gemma had kept Caden inside out of the cold but Scarlet pleaded to go outside and watch fireworks. Harry had made her put on her heavy coat, scarf, beanie, and gloves and yet the very next day she had a stuffy nose and was sneezing and coughing with a low grade fever.

Louis had given Harry another reason to believe in him that day. He had text Harry asking how their New Year went and Harry had proceeded to tell him that Scarlet had gotten sick from being in the cold. An hour and a half later, Louis was at the flat with a bag of chicken noodle soup from a finer dining restaurant in London and two chicken caesar salads. Louis had pour some of he soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon from the drawer, and set it down on the table in front of Scarlet who was wrapped in a blanket.

Once she had finished eating she wondered back to her bedroom and fell asleep with her white teddy bear tucked in next to her. Louis had cleaned up their lunch, shooing Harry away when he tried to help. He joined Harry on the sofa once he was done and Harry switched the TV to a channel playing the Spiderman movie. Eventually, Harry began to drift off and soon his head was resting on Louis' shoulder - he was asleep. Sometime later, Louis heard a weak call of 'daddy' come down the hall so he carefully moved Harry off his shoulder and hurried off to Scarlet's bedroom.

"What is it love?" Louis had questioned walking into her room, "Daddy's sleeping."

"Don't feel good." Scarlet had whimpered from where her head was peaking out under her cover.

"Oh bug... I'm so sorry." Louis had cooed, sitting down on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair out of her face with his fingers. "I wish I could make it better."

"Daddy always cuddles with me." Scarlet had responded with glazed over eyes.

"Would you like me to cuddle with you?" Louis had questioned quietly.

There had been a brief pause as Scarlet considered it then nodded her head slowly. Louis pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. Scarlet curled up against his chest and Louis pulled the covers back around them to keep her warm. He held her close and pressed a few kisses to her hair before he heard her breathing even back out.

A couple hours later, that's how Harry had found them, his past love and their daughter, cuddled under the covers, sleeping soundly.

Once they finished their drinks, they threw their cup in the trash can near the bench. Harry handed Sugar to Scarlet to carry and then they walked over to Harry's SUV. Back at the flat, Harry set to work on making diner while Louis and Scarlet worked on drying Sugar off, her fur wet from the snow.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was building tacos and placing them on three plates. He placed the food on the table along with two glasses of tea and a glass of water for Scarlet then called for them to come eat. This was a normal occurrence as well, Louis eating over instead of eating at home. Louis would always go home with a smile because he rarely had to eat alone anymore and that was nice.

January 31st suddenly arrived and Louis was scrambling to find Harry something for his birthday which was the very next day. He finally decided to make a trip to the bakery and talk to Anne, hoping maybe she would have some idea of what to get Harry.

"Louis!" Katie greeted from her spot at the cash register.

Honestly, Louis couldn't believe Anne hadn't fired the flirty cashier. She flirted with him every single time he walked into the bakery even though she never received any response from him whatsoever.

"Hey. Is Anne here?" He questioned spotting Megan in the kitchen.

"Yeah, in her office or in the kitchen." Katie replied with a soft sigh, hoping it would make Louis question what was the matter.

But instead Louis nodded his thanks and hurried around the counter and into the kitchen. Megan didn't even look up from what she was doing, just pointed in the direction of Anne's office. He knocked on the partially closed door then walked in slowly.

"Oh hello Louis!" Anne greeted with a smile, looking up from her paperwork.

"Hi Anne." He smiled, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"What can I do for you?" She questioned.

"Well, Harry's birthday is tomorrow and I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what to give him but I can't come up with anything. I was hoping maybe you'd have an idea?" Louis responded hopefully.

"Hmm..." Anne hummed thoughtfully. "Oh! I know! What did Harry always want on his birthday when he was younger that I would never let him have?"

"Uh... I think I remember him always asking for a kitten." Louis answered and Anne smiled.

"I think you have your answer." She said picking her pen back up.

"But what about the fact that Harry didn't even want Sugar?" Louis asked, remembering how he had to convince Harry to let him get the puppy.

"Oh darling, Harry will be thrilled. He's always wanted a cat, he never wanted a dog. He was probably hoping Scarlet would eventually change her mind and ask for a kitten. Trust me love, he won't be mad." Anne chuckled. "Now go, you don't have much time. Come back here in the afternoon and I'll have a small cake for you to take over to the flat with you."

"Okay, thanks Anne." Louis said standing up from the chair. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye dear." Anne responded then went back to her paperwork.

Louis wondered into six different pet shops until he found the perfect kitten. He didn't hesitate to purchase the kitten as soon as he saw it, knowing it was the one. Along with the kitten, he purchased a carrier, a collar, a pet bed, a blanket, food, a litter box, and litter before exiting the store with one of the employees  helping him bring the things to his SUV.

On a second thought, he walked back into the pet shop, the kitten in it's carrier and in his grip, and went over to the machine they had for ID tags. He selected one that was a small heart that had three green crystals on each side of the top curve of the heart and then a single green crystal at the bottom point. He carefully tapped in what he wanted the tag to say and then let the machine do it's work. Soon he had the personalized tag in his wallet for safe keeping and with the carrier in hand, he headed back to his SUV and then home.

At his luxury flat, he set the carrier down then took the tag of the collar which he had grabbed before coming in. Louis carefully attached the personalized tag to the collar then pulled the little kitten out of the carrier and put it around it's small neck. The kitten gave a little mewl and Louis smiled fondly at the little thing - he'd never been huge on cats but he had to admit it was rather adorable.

The next afternoon he stopped by the bakery on his way over to Harry's and picked up the small cake that Anne had made. It was a simple marble cake (vanilla and chocolate) with chocolate frosting and piping and 'Happy Birthday Hazza' written in perfect script on the top in white.

Anne gave him the spare key to Harry's flat and Louis hurried out of the bakery after pecking her cheek. From the bakery he headed over to the flower shop where he had gotten Scarlet's sweet pea's.

"Louis! What'll it be this time?"  Aubrey greeted as Louis walked in.

"I'm thinking your best bouquet of red and white roses." Louis answered leaning against the counter.

"Oh! I've got the perfect one!" Aubrey smiled and hurried into the back room.

She returned a few moments carrying a bouquet of red and white roses in a vase that matched the color of the red ones.

"What do you think?" She questioned setting the bouquet down.

"I think it's perfect." Louis smiled, pulling out his bank card and handing it to her.

Once he had paid and back in his SUV he made sure the flowers wouldn't fall over then headed off in the direction of his last stop before Harry's. He pulled up to the restaurant he had ordered food from for Harry's birthday since he figured Harry probably wouldn't appreciate having his kitchen caught on fire.

"Be right back again little one." He told the little kitten laying in it's carrier then hurried into the restaurant.

With the hot food sitting on the seat he made his way over to Harry's and arrived with just enough time to spare. He had stopped by Niall' earlier and asked him if he could keep Scarlet there for the evening since he was preparing something for Harry's birthday. Niall hadn't been terribly thrilled about Louis showing up at his front door but agreed quietly before stepping aside and letting Louis talk to Scarlet.

Once he was sure she understood the plans for the evening and that she couldn't tell Harry about the plan, he kissed her forehead and left.

Louis brought everything in from his car and then set to work dishing out dinner onto some of Harry's nicer plates. He had put the kitten in the second bathroom, using the dog pin as a barrier so it couldn't move around the entire bathroom. He just hoped now the kitten would stay quiet until after they ate.

He had just placed the bouquet of roses in the middle of the table when he heard the front door open. Harry appeared a moment later with a small frown on his face, confused as to why he hadn't been allowed to pick up his daughter. The frown smoothed out into a look of surprise when he took in Louis standing next to the table dressed in black skinny jeans and a rich blue button up.

"Happy birthday Haz." Louis smiled.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a couple times then finally spoke, "Y-You didn't cook did you?"

Louis laughed and shook his head, "No... It's take out from one of my favorite restaurants so I really hope you like it... but no um your kitchen is still in one piece."

Harry chucked and set his phone, wallet, and keys down after stripping off his winter jacket. Louis grabbed the bottle of wine he had brought and popped it open as Harry sat down at the table. He poured some into their glasses then set it aside and sat down too.

The food looked delicious. They each had a bowl of shrimp scampi with angle cut pieces of French bread and small side salads with Italian dressing.

Harry picked up his fork and swirled it in the noodles before popping a bite into his mouth. Louis watched as Harry's eyes slipped shut and he hummed with delight.

"This is so good Lou." Harry said once he had swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it. They had the most delicious food I think." Louis smiled then dove into his own food, using the bread to push smaller noodles onto his fork.

As he ate, Harry observed the flowers in the middle of the table. He was just swallowing his last bite when he noticed a card attached to them and reached out for it.

_'Happy Birthday! Love, Louis'_

"They're for me..." Harry commented slowly looking from the flowers to Louis.

"Yeah." Louis confirmed, nodding his head.

"Thank you." Harry breathed out, suddenly feeling a bit emotional.

"Your welcome." Louis responded and Harry shook his head.

"No... like... thank you for everything. You've actually stuck around like  you said you were going to and you've helped us out with the bills from Scarlet's accident and you've made her really happy as of late. That means a lot to me, seeing her happy." Harry said standing up from his seat, as did Louis. "And this was probably the most romantic birthday dinner I ever had, so thank you for that too, it was thoughtful."

"Hey now!" Louis whined teasingly. "I always did something romantic on your birthday, at least I tried to."

"Yeah I remember you thought it was a fabulous idea to go to the beach one time when it was beyond freezing just because you wanted to take me for a walk on the beach. We both got sick." Harry laughed, his eyes a little glazed over. "But seriously Louis, thank you."

Louis smiled softly at Harry and held out his arms to the now 27 year old. Harry went with a small smile, wrapping his arms around Louis' middle even though he was taller.

"How about you go cut a piece of cake for dessert and I go get your present?" Louis suggested pulling away.

"Okay." Harry nodded in agreement and went into the kitchen.

Louis hurried off to the second bathroom and opened the door to find the kitten snoozing with it's little paws tucked under its body. He closed the door quietly and leaned over to pick up the cat. It gave a startled meow but settled against his chest as he stroked it's ears. He walked out to the end of the hall and peaked around to see Harry standing in the kitchen but facing his direction.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry questioned.

"Close your eyes." Louis requested leaning against the wall.

"But Louis I wanna eat my cake." Harry pouted in reply.

"Harry. Close your damn eyes or I won't give you your present." Louis ordered from his spot in the hall, shaking his head at the little cat.

"Fine..." Harry sighed, dragging out the word.

Louis peaked around and saw Harry standing there with his eyes closed.

"No peaking." He said before walking over to stand next to Harry.

"Turn to your right. Okay stop."

"Are you ready?"

"Louis..." Harry whined tapping his foot impatiently.

Louis held the kitten with one hand under it's front legs and the other under it's bottom feet.

"Okay... open  your eyes." Louis whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped when he was met by a white male kitten with a little bit of creamy orange on it's head. He slowly lifted his hands to take the little kitten and held it to his chest gently.

"Do you like him?" Louis questioned nervously, hoping Harry didn't reject the cat.

"Like him? Fuck Louis, I love him! He's so cute." Harry cooed as he scratched the kittens ears making him purr.

The tag on the collar caught his eye and he reached for it and read what it said.

_Happy 27th Birthday - To: Harry - From: Louis_

"Thank you Lou." Harry said reaching to pull Louis into a hug with one arm.

Louis curled one arm Harry's broad shoulders and let the other rest on his hip as he hugged him back, careful not to squish the little cat between them.

"What are you gonna name him?" Louis questioned once they had pulled away and moved to the living room.

"Oliver." Harry smiled as he cooed at the kitten in his lap on it's back pawing at his fingers when he wiggled them.

"Sounds like you had this planned out." Louis teased reaching over to stroke Oliver's little tummy.

"I've wanted a cat since I was young Lou, of course I've been planning it." Harry replied giving Louis a playful glare. 

Louis watched Harry for a few minutes playing with Oliver worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey Harry?" Louis questioned quietly.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, wiggling his fingers against the kittens tummy.

"I know that it's only been five months since we um started talking again but I was wondering if maybe you'd um like to go on a date? With me?" Louis asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"What?" Harry responded, looking over at Louis, giving him his full attention with wide green eyes.

"I - would you go on a date with me?" Louis questioned again. "I know it hasn't been that long since I came back... but I just... I really want us to have a second chance. I understand if you don't want to. I get if you never want to after how I treated you and ignored you but I can't just not try. I can't just keep going and not ask you to give us a second chance, even if you said no at least I will have asked."

"Louis... you're rambling." Harry said cutting him off with a small smile.

"Right. Sorry. I just..."

"Yes." Harry stated cutting him off again.

"What?" Louis asked looking up from his lap, his blue eyes shocked and his ears not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." Harry repeated, offering him a bigger smile.

Louis let out a relieved sigh and his lips pulled into a full smile.

"Thank you." He whispered as he reached over to push a curl off Harry's forehead. "Would you like me to go get Scarlet and Sugar from Niall's?"

"That'd be great. I'll go ahead and shower while you go get them. Thanks." Harry said already standing up with Oliver in his arms.

"Alright, see you in a bit. Oh, and I had Oliver in the second bathroom." Louis called as he grabbed his phone and keys and left.

"Hey love." Louis greeted when Niall led him into the living room of his flat.

"Where's daddy?" Scarlet questioned, curious as to why Harry wasn't picking her up.

"He's waiting at home for us. Ready to go?" Louis asked picking up Scarlet's backpack and holding out her winter coat.

Scarlet nodded her head and walked over to slide her arms into the coat as Louis held it. Once it was zipped and her beanie was on her head, Louis offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation.

"Thanks for watching her longer mate." Louis said looking over at Niall.

"No problem, did Harry enjoy whatever his surprise was?" Niall questioned.

"Yeah, it was just dinner, dessert, and his gift." Louis replied swinging his and Scarlet's hands back and forth.

"Which was?" Niall urged gesturing for Louis to tell him.

"What he wanted every year when we were little and Anne would never get him." Louis smiled, knowing Niall would catch on.

Niall actually chuckled and shook his head, "He'll love you forever now. Hope it gets along with Sugar."

"You think?" Louis questioned completely ignoring Niall's comment about Sugar. "You think he'll fall again?"

"Again? Louis, you're such an idiot... he never stopped." Niall responded before giving him a shove to make him go towards the door with Scarlet.

Before Louis could get another word in Niall had closed the door after wishing Scarlet a goodnight. Louis sighed, squeezed his daughters hand, and with Sugar on her lead, they walked out to the SUV. They're about five minutes from home when Scarlet spoke up from the backseat where she was contently petting Sugar.

"Dad?" She questioned looking at him by way of the rearview mirror.

"Yeah love?" Louis responded glancing back at her, letting her know she has his attention.

"What did you get daddy for his birthday?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"You'll see when you get home, but I think you'll like it too." Louis replied offering her a smile quickly before turning his attention back to the road as the snow got a little heavier.

When they go home, Scarlet carried Sugar to the flat while Louis carried her backpack. Louis used the key Anne had given him to unlock the door and swing it open. Scarlet set Sugar down then shrugged off her coat before moving into the living room, where as expected Harry was laying on the sofa with Oliver sitting on his stomach.

"A KITTEN!" Scarlet squealed hurrying over and dropping down next to the sofa.

"Isn't he cute? Your dad got him for me, his name's Oliver." Harry said reaching out to scratch the kittens chin making him purr.

After a while of messing with the kitten, Harry shooed Scarlet off to go take a shower and get ready for bed since it was getting late.

"I better be going too, have to be at work early tomorrow." Louis said stretching his arms over his head as he stood from the sofa.

"At least  stay until you can say goodnight to her." Harry responded as he placed Oliver inside the small cage Louis had gotten for Sugar who now slept in her bed surrounded by her pin so she couldn't wonder.

So he did. Ten minutes later, Scarlet was walking back into the living room in a pair of black pajama pants with a football on graphic on the hip along with a white t-shirt and a towel draped over her shoulders.

"Say goodnight to your dad, bug, he needs to head home now." Harry said placing Sugar into her bed.

"Night dad." Scarlet said walking over to hug Louis, something new she had started doing - giving him hugs.

"Night love." Louis replied bending down to kiss her forehead.

After pulling away, Scarlet sat down on the sofa so Harry could dry her hair and Louis gave Harry a quick hug.

"I'll text you the details of our date. Happy birthday again Haz." Louis whispered into Harry's ear then backed away.

Harry dried Scarlet's hair after Louis had left, a silly little smile present on his lips.

*~*

The date happened that Friday. Louis had gone to Niall in hopes of convincing him to watch Scarlet again but the Irish lad already had plans. So Louis did as Niall suggested and went to Liam and Sophia's house. It didn't take much convincing to get Sophia to agree since Liam wasn't home at the time.

So now, Louis found himself standing at Harry's flat door wishing the ground would swallow him whole because he's so damn nervous. It reminds him of their first date all those years ago. He had stuttered and stammered over his words just to ask Harry out and then had stood outside the Styles' home freaking out until Anne opened the door and gave him a questioning look before giving him a talking to.

Of course, tonight, Anne isn't there and it's Harry the answers the door looking absolutely gorgeous in his black slim fit trousers and white button up with black boots on his feet.

"Hi." Louis squeaked out once his eyes met Harry's again, after checking him out.

"Hey." Harry replied quietly with a little blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ready to go?" Louis asked clenching his keys tight in his hand.

"Yeah, let me just..." Harry trailed off, reaching for his black Burberry coat, something Louis had snuck into his closet one day after noticing Harry's other coat had seen better days.

He pulled it on and did up the buttons before stepping out of the flat and locking the door behind him. Harry turned, smiled, and nodded his head at Louis letting him know he was ready. The two walked out to Louis' SUV and climbed in, the vehicle cool inside since Louis had on a coat as well and didn't want to get sweaty.

"You look really nice." Louis complimented once they were on the road and heading towards the restaurant.

"Thanks, so do you." Harry replied, blushing again, and glancing over at Louis who had on a pair of similar trousers with a baby blue button up and a grey Burberry coat.

"Thanks." Louis smiled, feeling the silence between them become comfortable.

"So, where are we going?" Harry questioned once they got into London.

"Bel Canto." Louis answered stopping at a traffic light.

"Um isn't that that fine dining French restaurant with the singers?" Harry asked, knowing from Liam that it was a pricey place.

"It is. Is that alright? French? We can go somewhere else..." Louis stumbled over his words as he continued down the road.

"No, no it's fine it's just... Liam took Sophia there for her birthday and he said it was really pricey." Harry replied flicking a piece of lint of his trousers.

"Haz... money is no object for me, I want to spoil you and make it the best second first date ever." Louis said slowing for another traffic signal. "But, if it makes you uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else, I don't mind, whatever you want."

Harry looked over at Louis and blinked a few times. Louis wants to spoil him and make it the best second first date ever.

"It's fine, it sounds wonderful, really." He finally responded giving Louis a small smile.

"Alright." Louis stated quietly with a nod of his head.

Soon enough they arrived at the Bel Canto Restaurant and Louis motioned for Harry to wait a moment while he hurried around the vehicle to open Harry's door. Harry slid out of the SUV with yet another pale blush on his cheeks. Louis locked the doors then they walked over to the restaurant entrance, staying close to each other in the cold, snowy weather.

Louis opened the door and ushered Harry into the restaurant with a hand on the small of his back. A young hostess was greeting them immediately as they took off their coats.

"Good evening sirs. Do you have a reservation?" the young woman, Molly, questioned.

"We do, under Tomlinson for 8 o'clock." Louis responded, his hand falling to the small of Harry's back again.

"Yes sir, right this way." Molly said, picking up two menus.

She led them over to a table set for two and placed their menus down.

"Valerie will be with you in a moment, enjoy." She smiled and then hurried back to her spot.

They had enough time to look over the wine list before Valerie came walking up with a smile.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Valerie and I'll be taking care of  you tonight! Can I start you off with a drink?" Valerie questioned.

"A bottle of Pinot Grigio please." Louis ordered since they had agreed on the same wine.

"Excellent! Would you like an appetizer?" She asked jotting down their drinks.

Louis looked over at Harry who glanced down at the menu then at Louis with a questioning look. Louis nodded, already set on giving Harry whatever he wanted.

"The garlic bread, please." Harry replied quietly.

"Great, I'll be right back." Valerie smiled then walked away.

"So, what looks good to you love?" Louis questioned, the term of endearment slipping from his lips.

"I - um -" Harry stumbled, caught of guard for a moment by the endearment. "The rainbow trout sounds good. What about you?"

"I'm thinking the pork cheek." Louis responded.

"Why because it has carrots?" Harry teased lightly, giving Louis a cheek smile.

"You will never let me live that down will you?" Louis sighed, shaking his head remembering when they were young and he had proclaimed his love for a carrot just to make Harry laugh one day when he had been upset.

"Never. You were 17 Lou... and you proclaimed your love for a carrot." Harry said, his voice filled with humor. "But it did make me feel better, so thanks for that."

Then it was Louis turn to blush some. Yeah he had been 17 years old when that had happened but all he had wanted to do was make Harry laugh after some dumbass had called him a fag at school. He and Harry had been dating just under a year at that time and it had broken his heart to see his 16 year old boyfriend so upset. He had been determined to make him smile, so he had grabbed a carrot from the fridge and proceeded to proclaim his love for it. And Harry smiled.

"Of course... I just wanted to make you smile." Louis replied then leaned back so Valerie could place their garlic bread on the table as well as pour the wine into their glasses.

"Do you need more time?" She questioned settling Harry's glass back down.

"No, I think we're ready." Louis answered as Valerie pulled out her writing pad. "I'll have the pork cheek with a mixed leaf salad on the side please."

"And for you?" Valerie asked, turning to Harry.

"The rainbow trout with a side of mixed vegetables please." Harry answered handing over his menu once she finished writing.

"Great, that'll be out shortly, enjoy!" She smiled and then left.

"How have you been enjoying Oliver's company?" Louis questioned since he hadn't been to the flat since Harry's birthday.

"I'm loving it. He's so playful and he just keeps going." Harry smiled brightly thinking of the little white and creamy orange kitten.

"How's Sugar liking him?" Louis chuckled remembering how before he had left that night Sugar had taken a look at the kitten then started yapping at him.

"She's warming up to him already I think. When she gets too close he gives her a slap on the nose." Harry laughed softly.

"Showing her who's in charge already! You'll have your hands full with that one." Louis laughed along with Harry.

"Probably, but really Louis, thanks for remembering that I had wanted a cat. It meant a lot." Harry stated seriously.

"Haz, I remember everything you ever told me. I clung to everything you told me, all your wants are still stored away from back then." Louis said giving his ex-boyfriend a fond smile.

Their conversation lapsed into what Harry was planning for Scarlet's birthday which was coming up the following month and would be there before they knew it. He told Louis about his intention to take her to Disney since they didn't go for Christmas and Louis immediately jumped in saying he would help pay for the trip or pay for it all, whatever Harry wanted.

Soon enough their food was in front of them and everything looked absolutely incredible and cooked to perfection. They chatted in between bites of mouth watering food, laughing and enjoying themselves as was everyone around them.

With their main dish plates taken up, Valerie returned with their orders of Panna Cotta with fresh strawberries and mint. Louis paid their bill once they were done and left a more than generous tip since they were leaving before the  entertainment started, neither of them fans of opera singing.

They stopped by Liam's on the way back and picked up Scarlet and Sugar. Scarlet was quiet on the ride home, sleepy from playing at the park Liam and Sophia had taken her to.

"Take a quick bath then head off to bed, I'll be there soon." Harry said ushering Scarlet into the flat then moving to put Sugar in her pin. "I had a really great time." He turned back to face Louis.

"Me too. How about a second date sometime soon?" Louis questioned hopefully. "Anywhere you want to go, your pick."

"Yeah, yeah okay." Harry replied quietly, nodding his head.

"Good, I'll text you when and you text me where?" Louis inquired, moving slowly to curl an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him into a hug.

One of Harry's arms went around Louis' waist while the other went around his shoulders, melting into the embrace.

"Sounds good to me." He responded with his chin hooked over Louis' shoulder.

Louis hugged Harry tightly for a moment and then loosened his hold to pull back. In the sweetness of the moment he pressed his lips to Harry's cheek softly for a moment before pulling away completely.

"Goodnight Haz." Louis bid him quietly.

"Goodnight Lou." Harry replied, voice low and soft.

Once Louis was gone, Harry locked the door then went to check on Scarlet. She was just crawling into bed, her hair dry since she hadn't washed it, an option Harry gave her when she was barely able to keep her eyes open - telling her she could do it in the morning.

"Did you have fun at Uncle Liam's and Aunt Sophia's sweetheart?" Harry questioned, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Mhmm, took me to the park and we had tacos for dinner." Scarlet replied sleepily, cuddling into her blankets with her teddy bear.

"Goodnight baby girl." Harry cooed softly as Scarlet's eyes drooped.

"Night daddy. Love you..." Scarlet trailed off as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too." Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead before heading off to his bedroom.

He stripped off his clothes, took a quick shower, then pulled on a pair of black boxers and navy blue sleep pants. With his hair towel dried he wondered into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of tea.  He sipped the steaming beverage slowly and thought about his and Louis' date. It had been wonderful and rather romantic even though they didn't stay for the singing, which was okay with him. It had been great just to sit down alone with Louis on a date again, he missed their dates from back when they were together.

Rinsing out his cup once it was empty, Harry headed back to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth then fell into bed with a soft thud and closed his eyes.

All in all... he hadn't forgiven Louis yet and he didn't know where these dates might take them, but he couldn't wait to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

By the end of February they've been on four more dates.

The second date had been Louis' choice and he had opted for going to see a movie they both wanted to see before taking Harry to another fine dining restaurant in the heart of London. Harry wasn't sure, but he didn't think he'd ever really get used to someone spending that kind of money for him to eat.

The third date was, again, Louis' choice. He hadn't told Harry what they were doing until he pulled up to the marina and waiting at the dock for them was a yacht. Harry had blinked at the sparkling white boat for a moment before allowing Louis to lead him onto it.  Inside the boat Harry stops and stares again. The floors are done in new, plush cream colored carpet, the walls are done in a light wood, there are two sofas and a loveseat, as well as a dining room table big enough for ten people.

"We're not eating at that one." Louis had said, taking Harry's wrist and leading him to a different section of the boat where the kitchen was with a small room off of it with a table set for two with candles and chilled wine waiting in a bucket of ice.

As soon as they had sat down there was a worker there informing them that the chef was preparing dinner as she popped open the wine and poured them both a glass. Thirty minutes later she returned with two plates of filet mignon served with mashed potatoes and asparagus with a small loaf of fresh baked bread. It's probably one of the best meals Harry's ever had at a place that wasn't home.

The fourth date taken place at Louis' flat with Harry claiming the kitchen didn't get used enough and a kitchen like that shouldn't just go to waste. So he made dinner consisting of season lamb with a mint sauce and a side of orzo, cranberry, mixed greens, and grain salad, goat cheese mashed potatoes, and roasted sun dried tomato hummus with warmed pita bread.

And Louis knew Harry could cook but he's thoroughly impressed with the meal since even some of the fine dining restaurants he's been to can't ever cook his lamp right, but Harry's is spot on perfection. Dessert came in the form of a still warm chocolate brownie with vanilla bean gelato, fresh raspberries, and chocolate sauce drizzled on top.

"Seriously Haz, this is so good." Louis said for what was probably the fifth or sixth time that evening.

"I know, you've said." Harry laughed spooning up another bite of brownie and gelato into his mouth.

"Well I'm gonna keep saying it." Louis smiled spearing a raspberry.

Harry doesn't really know how they keep finding stuff to talk about, but their conversation never dies. Louis tells him about his trip to Barcelona when he was on his way to recovery after the Chad incident.

"Mum thought it would be good to get me out of the U.K completely so she and I took a trip to Barcelona while Dan watched the girls and boys. She made me do all this stuff with her even though I didn't really want to but the entire time we were there my mind never went to what had happened except when I was asleep I would have nightmares." Louis admitted leaning against the arm of his sofa. "I'd wake up screaming and... and we'd get a call from the hotel that somebody had complained about noise or well screaming. It was so embarrassing."

Harry looked at Louis, saddened by what the older man was telling him. Even though it's not his fault and maybe he shouldn't care because Louis brought it on himself when he left him... but he cares and there's no point in denying it - he still cares deeply for Louis.

Louis bit his cheek before continuing with a heavy breath, "Mum worried like crazy when she found out I - um - I was..." he trailed off, the memory of Jay's face and the pain and sadness in her eyes too overwhelming.

Harry moved closer to Louis and pulled him to his chest trying to comfort him cause even if he hasn't forgiven him, he has the urge to take care of him - to make him happy instead of sad because Louis should never be sad, he should always be beaming like he used to.

"S' okay Lou... take your time." Harry soothed, letting Louis lean against his chest while his hand rubbed the older lads back gently.

It's an action that causes Louis to finch because it brings back memories of being whipped. As soon as Louis tenses in his arms, Harry stops and instead just keeps his hand still on his back, his mind registering why Louis has become tense.

"I was self harming. After two years of pain being the main thing that I knew and drilled into me that I deserved... not being punished wasn't normal so I punished myself. For everything... even the smallest of mistakes. Mum found out... it was only a few months after they had saved me. So she sent me to a place on the coast that specialized in people with self harming - everything from cutting to anorexia. I finally got ahold of myself and after I was released was when I started therapy. It took a couple years for me to be okay with people touching me - this..." Louis gestured between Harry and himself, "Would've never happened two years ago. I would've gone postal trying to get away from you. Doctors even told my parents that they needed to give me space when it came to touching because it could cause me to relapse and then it'd be like starting from the beginning."

"I'm sorry all that happened to you. You didn't deserve it, even if you broke me, you didn't deserve that." Harry stated quietly, resting his cheek against the top of Louis' head.

"I still feel like I deserved it. I should've known. I had seen him get rough with some people but he never did with me... least not at first. Either way it was because I did something stupid and because of it I hurt everyone I cared about." Louis said with a heavy sigh.

They sat there for a few moments in silence before Louis patted Harry's arm and pulled away.

"Let's go get Scar and get you home, you're falling asleep." He said standing up and going to grab his coat and keys.

Harry followed after him with sleepy eyes, pulling on his own coat and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. They drove over to Niall's flat and picked up Scarlet, literally since she was conked out on the sofa with her white teddy secure in her arms.

Back at Harry's flat, Louis carried Scarlet to her room, kissed her forehead, wished her sweet dreams, and then went back to the living room where Harry was tapping out a text on his phone.

"I'm gonna head home." Louis announced quietly.

"Do you want to come with us to Paris for Scarlet's birthday?" Harry questioned suddenly.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked in response.

"Yeah. You two are getting along really well now and it's her birthday, both her parents should be there to celebrate. We're leaving on the 18th since her birthday is on the 19th." Harry explained and Louis nodded.

"Yeah, I'd love to go. Have you already taken care of the cost?" Louis questioned.

"Um no, I was going to buy the tickets and book the hotel tonight." Harry replied already knowing where this was going to go.

"I'll buy my ticket and book the hotel if you like?" Louis inquired quietly. "Or I can give you my credit card and you can put the whole bill on it."

"Just the hotel and your ticket... I already have the money for mine and Scarlet's." Harry answered.

"Alright, I'll book it tonight then. We'll leave Friday stay Friday night and Saturday night then fly back Sunday evening?" Louis confirmed and Harry nodded. "Alright then, I'll talk to you later, night Haz."

"Night Lou." Harry replied as Louis walked over and pecked his cheek.

His hand lingers on Harry's cheek for a moment before he pulls away and then leaves. As soon as he gets back to his flat he's booking the hotel and his ticket along with the airplane tickets to Paris, texting Harry and telling him he was doing that as well. Then he's changing his clothes and slipping into bed, his last thoughts before drifting off is pondering what to get Scarlet as a gift.

Two days flew by. Louis still hadn't figured out Scarlet's gift so he decided to let her pick whatever she wanted from one of the stores in the park.

Friday, Louis drove over to Harry's after working late. It was near 8 when he knocked on the flat door and their flight was at 9:30. Harry carried the suitcase with his and Scarlet's things out to Harry's SUV, Louis' being locked and left in the car park.

"Where are we going daddy?" Scarlet questioned as Harry held open her coat for her to put on.

"You'll see when we get there bug." Harry replied, bending down to kiss her forehead.

With Scarlet buckled in the backseat, Harry in the passenger seat, and Louis in the driver sea they headed to the airport. Of course, Harry should have expected the seats to be first class since Louis had booked them but it had totally skipped is mind.

"Seriously Lou, we didn't need first class seats." Harry stated quietly as they waited for boarding to start.

Louis looked over at Harry as they called for first class, "I never sit in coach... there's always so many babies or toddlers screaming and crying."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He gets that, he really does - he understand how aggravating it is to be stuck on a fight with a child nearby that won't shut up even for a breath of air.

"Dad, where are we going?" Scarlet questioned turning to Louis from where she was seated between him and Harry.

"Can't tell you that love, it's a secret." Louis smiled, reaching over to brush a curl off her forehead, a habit of his.

Scarlet  pouted, giving Louis wide blue eyes - the same ones that could melt the heart of the coldest man - but Louis' almost immune to it. So instead of replying he just tapped her nose with a smile and made to buckle his seatbelt.

The flight to Paris didn't take hardly any time and soon the were climbing into a taxi and heading off to their hotel, the Hotel Renaissance Paris Arc de Triomphe. As soon as Harry sees the inside of the hotel he knows it's not cheap.

"Out of curiosity why didn't you book a hotel at... ya know?" Harry questioned glancing down at Scarlet who was looking around the nice interior of the lobby.

"They didn't really have any... um nice rooms that fit our arrangement. This is fairly close to their so I snatched it up before someone else could." Louis replied moving towards the reception desk.

The woman at the desk gives Louis a flirty smile and Harry immediately takes note, a bubble of jealousy building inside him. He looked over where Scarlet was currently poking at a fake plant in the lobby with an eyebrow quirked.

"Scar... c'mere sweetheart." Harry called and she came walking over with sleepy eyes. 

Louis was fully aware of the woman at the desk trying to flirt with him. No doubt she knew who he was even without his photo ID. Three weeks ago Little Mix had released their album and it's been all over the internet with his picture.

"Here you go Mr. Tomlinson, let me just get your key." The desk lady smiled, turning away from them.

Louis rolled his eyes and looked down at Scarlet who was blinking slowly and swaying a little in her spot between himself and Harry. 

"Are you tried love?" Louis questioned with a little chuckle as Scarlet's eyes drooped shut only to snap back open.

Scarlet nodded her head, turning towards Harry and pressing her face to his stomach, hiding from the lights in the lobby. The woman came back and held out the key to Louis for their hotel room with another smile.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Tomlinson." She said offering the key.

"Thanks, we will, won't we babe." Harry said, having had enough with the woman flirting with Louis, and reaching out and taking he key.

Thankfully Louis catches on and smiles lovingly at Harry, "Definitely darling. C'mon love, let's go get some sleep."

They walked away with their luggage in hand, leaving the woman to gape at their backs. The room they walk into is simple and modern. The walls are a light grey and both beds have dark wood headboards and are dressed in white linens with fuchsia decorative pillows.

Harry immediately pulled out Scarlet's pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste and sent her to the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time Scarlet reemerged from the bathroom, Harry had turned down one of the beds - the one he and Scarlet would be sharing. She crawled into the queen size bed and Harry handed her the fluffy white teddy bear she had refused to leave the flat without.

"Night bug, love you." Harry murmured, bending down to kiss her forehead.

"Love you too Daddy." Scarlet replied, her voice low and sleepy.

Standing back up straight, Harry grabbed his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from his suitcase along with his toothbrush before heading into the bathroom. Louis walked over to the bed where Scarlet lay and leaned over to kiss her forehead, whispering for her to have sweet dream and that he loved her, even though she was already asleep.

Once Harry was done in the bathroom, Louis went in and emerged a short while later in a pair of black and grey plaid pajama bottom with a black t-shirt. Harry was over at the window looking out at the streets below them.

"Alright?" Louis questioned quietly, walking over to him.

"Yeah, just admiring the view. Thanks for this, it's a really nice place... must've cost a fortune." Harry replied looking over at him.

Louis just shrugged in reply. Yeah, to the average income family 1,500 dollars might be a lot to spend on two nights in a hotel but to him it was basically chunk change.

"You know that means it was expensive." Harry chuckled quietly.

"It's worth every penny." Louis insisted softly. "You're happy and she's sleeping comfortably, that's all that matters."

Harry looked over at Scarlet sleeping peacefully and smiled at his - well - their little girl.

"Thanks." Harry repeated himself looking back at Louis. "It means a lot that you're here and celebrating with her."

"It means a lot to me that you're letting me celebrate with you two. I never thought I'd have a chance to when I first found out about her. Seriously Harry, I can't think you enough for giving me a chance." Louis replied, reaching out to pull Harry into a warm hug.

"You're welcome..." Harry replied, giving Louis a gentle hug back before pulling away. "Night."

"Night." Louis said as they walked to their beds.

Harry crawled in with Scarlet and Louis laid down in the other bed alone, both of them drifting off to sleep soon after.

In the morning, Scarlet awoke before both of the men and got up out of bed. Harry was sleeping soundly on his back and Louis was sleeping soundly in the other bed on his side, not quite in the middle of the bed.

Scarlet used the bathroom then walked back into the room and stared at her two sleeping parents. Her stomach grumbled and she frowned. She walked over to Harry and poked him in the shoulder a few times but gained no reaction even when she called out a few 'daddy's.

Giving up on Harry, she walked over to Louis bed and carefully climbed up onto it. She gave him a few pokes but still didn't get a reaction.

"Dad..." Scarlet stated, poking at Louis' arm. "Dad!"

Still, she earned nothing more than a huff of air from Louis as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. Finally, she had had enough of that so she stood up on the bed, jumped, and bounced down onto her butt with a cheerful cry.

"DAD IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"AGHH!" Louis let out a shout, scrambling away from Scarlet in surprise.

Harry was up just in time to see Louis fall off the bed and land with a thud on the floor. He slapped his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter as he moved to look down at Louis while Scarlet giggled.

"Are you okay?" Harry managed to get out between his laughs.

"Peachy." Louis grumbled, rubbing his bum as he stood up. "Happy birthday love." he said, turning to Scarlet and smiling.

"Are you ready for your present?" Harry questioned.

"Yes!" Scarlet nodded excitedly.

"Well, you better get ready to go then." Harry said and Scarlet scurried off the bed and to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed.

As soon as they're all ready, Louis and Harry took Scarlet down to the restaurant in the hotel and they had breakfast before hailing a taxi. The taxi took them to the Disneyland entrance and Louis paid the driver. Harry had Scarlet's eyes covered with a bandana and once they were out of the taxi, he took it off.

Scarlet squealed with delight as Disneyland filled her vision. Immediately she grasped one of Harry's hands and one of Louis' and pulled them towards the entry gate. They laughed and allowed themselves to be pulled along.

The entire day was spent riding rides and walking around. Louis had told Scarlet that she could pick out anything she wanted from one of the stores and she had selected a large plush Minnie Mouse. Louis purchased it for her as soon as she selected it, ignoring Harry's slightly agape mouth at the cost of it. He added a sweatshirt for Scarlet that read 'Disneyland Paris' on it then paid the cashier, not even blinking at the cost.

Both of them splurged some in the candy shop before Louis led them over to the Auberge de Cendrillon restaurant. Scarlet was thrilled to be able to meet some of the Disney Princes' and Princesses, blushing madly when she met Cinderella and Prince Charming.

Scarlet fell asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel, leaving Louis to carry her to their room while Harry walked beside them and opened the room door when they got there. Louis lay Scarlet down on the bed gently and kissed her hair, wishing her happy birthday again and that he loved her before heading off to the bathroom. Harry did the same then quickly changed while Louis was still in the bathroom.

With teeth brushed, Harry and Louis fell into their respected beds and were fast asleep before either of them could whisper goodnight.

Sunday had consisted of them going to the Eiffel Tower and eating lunch at a small café before gathering their things from the hotel and heading to the airport. The flight back to London was quiet, all the children on the plane were in coach while they were seated comfortably in first class again.

They arrived back at Harry's flat not long after 8 that evening and Harry sends Scarlet off to the shower and to get ready for bed since she had school in the morning. There were gifts from Anne, Robin, Gemma, and Jay sitting in the living room but Scarlet had been too tired to notice.

"I better be heading home." Louis said looking at his phone. "I've put off some work I was supposed to do this weekend."

"What kind of work?" Harry questioned looking over at Louis from where he was sat on the sofa.

"Well since Little Mix released their album and it's doing so well I have to finish setting up tour dates and whatnot. I started managing my bands last year so everything is done in one spot. They record at my studio and I manage them when they go on tours and such things. I don't have much left to do, so don't think you've like ruined something or something like that. Louis explained pulling out his car keys.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you whenever." Harry said standing up from the sofa.

He moved to hug Louis.

"Thank you again for this weekend, she really had fun and I enjoyed it as well." Harry said quietly into Louis' ear.

"You're welcome Hazza, anything for you two." Louis replied hugging Harry back.

Louis pecked Harry's cheek, wished him goodnight, and told him to tell Scarlet the same before he left.

Harry tucked Scarlet into bed an hour later, telling her Louis had had to go home but that he loved her and said goodnight.

"Did you enjoy your birthday bug?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. Best birthday ever, with both daddies." Scarlet smiled sleepily, sitting up to hug Harry around his wait. "Love you daddy."

"Oh I love you too baby girl, more than anything." Harry replied, hugging her tight.

Once she was tucked back in Harry went to his room and collapsed on the bed with a big yawn. It was late by any means but traveling always took it out of him. Tomorrow after he got off work and picked Scarlet up from Niall's, he would top by Liam and Sophia's to pick up Sugar and Oliver.

With that, he let his eyes drift closed and his mind filled with thoughts of Louis. He could tell that he was close to forgiving the older man, Louis had proven time and time again that he cared for them and wasn't leaving. He just needed something to push him over the top to get him to forgive Louis. And unknown to him something would happen, very soon.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Two weeks later Louis found himself in his office at work with Zayn running through the final arrangements for Little Mix's tour.

"I think we need to have a meeting with the girls soon and discuss the set list as well as their stage set up." Zayn said grabbing a paper from the printer with a list of all the girls songs on it, from both albums.

"I'll give them a call and see when they can all come in. I know Sierra was visiting her family this week." Louis responded printing off a couple lists of the tour dates.  **(A/N: Pierre is NOT in Little Mix for this story, she's Zayn's wife).**

"Alright so first thing on Monday, we get the girls in here and discuss everything. Tour starts in two months." Zayn stated looking over the tour dates.

"I feel like they don't have enough notice but that's when the arena's were open in North America." Louis sighed as he scratched his forehead.

"They'll be fine. They've been doing a lot of practice since you told them you were planning tour. I'll set up the tour bus rental for some of the cities and book their flight tickets for the rest." Zayn said, already tapping away on his computer.

"Only book flights on airlines for about half the tour. I'm going to chat with them about getting a jet so they can actually rest on the flights and not worry about fans." Louis responded making a note to have that talk with the girls.

"Okay." Zayn nodded. "So how's Harry and Scarlet?"

"Perfect." Louis smiled over at Zayn.

"You're still gone for him." Zayn chuckled, playfully rolling his eyes.

"So gone. Zee, they're amazing...  I never stopped loving Harry and Scarlet is just wonderful now that she's warmed up to me. I never thought she'd willingly take my hand or hug me or even smile at me, but she crawls into my lap when we're watching a movie and cuddles and she tells me about her day at school.. and I just love her to bits." Louis went on and Zayn smiled fondly at his best mate, it'd been so long since he had seen him so happy.

"Have you told him?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Told him what?" Louis questioned in reply.

"That you love him."

"No... no it's too soon... I don't want to rush anything. We've only been talking for like seven months and started dating a little more than a month ago. He doesn't trust me completely, Zee." Louis shook his head sadly.

"Hey... it'll be fine. Harry loves you. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Geez, whenever we've all been out together... the way he looks at you..." Zayn said and Louis looked over at him. "It's like either wants to rip your clothes off or just cuddle with you... depends on what he's been drinking."

"Really?" Louis inquired with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yes. I don't see how you couldn't notice." Zayn laughed, shaking his head.

"Still. Too soon. He hasn't forgiven me..." Louis said turning back to his paperwork.

"He will." Zayn said firmly.

*~*

When Monday rolled around, Louis again found himself in his office only his time with four pretty faces staring back at him.

"Alright girls, your tour dates have been confirmed!" Louis announced and the girls squealed with delight. "We just need to go over some details..."

An for the next four hours they sat in the office and decided what songs they would perform and their stage set up. By the time they were done Louis had told them they needed to start coming in and meeting with the choreographer and start practicing the songs they would be performing. They were standing up to leave when Jade suddenly stopped.

"Oh wait! There was one thing we wanted to ask you!" She said and the other girls all nodded. "We really would like if you came to our first show...?"

Louis blinked in surprise, he'd never heard of a band requesting their label and management at their first concert. He looked at the tour dates, the first concert was in New York on the second week of May.

"I'd love to girls." Louis answered and they cheered happily.

"Thank you so much! This means a lot!" Leigh-Anne said as they all hurried around to give Louis a group hug.

He laughed as the girls squeezed him.

"Alright, alright. Go. You need to practice." Louis ordered lightly.

The girls left and Louis went onto the airline website and booked a flight to New York with the girls. Now all he needed to do was tell Harry he'd be out of town for a bit.

*~*

Louis went straight to the bakery after he got off work and was greeted by Megan, who was running the cash register for some reason instead of working in the back.

"Short staffed?" Louis questioned walking up to her.

"Yeah, one of the girls got sick and had to leave. We've all been running on caffeine today. Harry's in the back, but watch it, he's a little snappy." Megan warned and Louis nodded.

He walked into he kitchen and saw Harry icing a cupcake with a small scowl on his face. He watched as the flower Harry was making turned out wrong and the younger lad hurled the cupcake into the trash and leaned on his hands against the table, clearly aggravated.

Louis hurried over and placed his and on Harry's back carefully. His other hand went to Harry's side so he could turn him to face him. Harry let himself be taken into Louis' arms, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"What's the matter darling?" Louis questioned quietly.

"Long day, haven't had much of a break." Harry muttered his reply.

"Then take a breather love, just calm down." Louis said, soothing his hand up and down Harry's back.

The slightly younger man relaxed and took a deep breath, letting himself be held.

"Harry... oh hello Louis." Anne greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Anne." Louis smiled while Harry remained tucked into his neck.

"Are you alright love?" Anne questioned coming over with a concerned face and placing her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"M' tired." Harry replied, his voice muffled in Louis' neck.

"I was just coming to tell you that your shift was done. Go home a rest." Anne ordered softly.

Harry nodded and pulled away from Louis. 

"Are you alright to drive home Haz?" Louis questioned with concern. "Wait... what am I asking? Of course you're not. Come on, I'll drive you."

Louis led Harry out to the front of the bakery after the younger had removed his apron. He waited for Megan to get done helping a customer before speaking.

'Hey Megan, is your sister picking you up again?" Louis asked, knowing sometimes Megan leant her car to her sister to use.

"Yeah, why?" Megan inquired.

"Harry's not fit to drive right now, will you bring his SUV to his flat, your sister could meet you there?" Louis questioned and Megan nodded.

"Yeah, I'll let her know. Now get him home." Megan said gesturing to Harry.

Louis walked out to his car with Harry at his side and opened the passenger door for him to climb in. He drove over to Niall's and picked up Scarlet before driving the rest of the way to Harry's flat.

"Dad, coach wanted to know if I'd be able to play on the team next year?" Scarlet spoke as they walked to the flat door, Harry walking more like a zombie since he was tired.

"Definitely." Louis nodded, taking her hand as they walked.

"Really?" Scarlet questioned looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Course love, you finished up therapy a couple weekss ago and you've been playing great when we go to the park, I don't see why not." Louis smiled down at her as they stopped at the door.

Harry unlocked the flat and they all walked inside. It's later than normal because Harry's shift hadn't started till later in the day so he had had to work until 8 o'clock.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Scarlet said looking over at Harry.

"It's late baby girl, you need to go to bed so you can get up for school." Harry replied setting his phone and wallet on the counter top.

"But I'm hungry..." Scarlet pouted and Harry sighed.

"Hey..." Louis cut in placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "How about you go take a shower and I'll cut her up an apple to snack on?"

"Okay... yeah thanks." Harry mumbled and the headed off to the shower.

Louis walked into the kitchen and Scarlet hopped up onto the barstool at the breakfast bar.

"How about some apple slices love?" Louis asked picking up a red apple from the basket Harry always put them in.

"With caramel sauce?" Scarlet asked hopefully.

Louis nodded then leaned over the counter closer to her, "But no telling daddy. Shh." he smiled holding his finger over his lips.

Scarlet giggled and nodded her head while Louis grabbed a knife from the drawer and set to work coring the apple then cutting it into slices. He grabbed two packets of caramel sauce from the fridge and handed them over to Scarlet with the apple slices on a plate.

Scarlet munched on her apple slices, dipping them in caramel, while Louis placed a kettle on the stove to boil some water for tea. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and placed it in front of Scarlet for her while he listened to the sound of running water from Harry's shower. Scarlet finished up the apple, hopped off the stool, and rounded the counter to stand next to Louis. She curled her arms around his waist and Louis rested his hands on her back while he leaned against the counter.

"How bout you go take a shower and get squeaky clean, yeah?" Louis suggested after a moment of silence, lifting a hand to push her bangs out of her face and tap her nose gently.

"Okay. Thanks for the apple dad." Scarlet responded pressing her face against Louis' stomach.

"Of course love..." Louis replied softly, bending over to kiss her head only to have her plant a sticky from caramel kiss on his cheek.

It's the first time she's ever done that and it makes Louis freeze for a minute but then he kisses her cheek back and ruffles her hair a little before releasing her. Scarlet walked away and Louis turned his attention back to making tea just as he heard the shower turn off and the other turn on. He was pulling the tea bags out and tossing them in the trash just as Harry walked into the kitchen, looking more awake than he had.

Louis held out one of the cups of tea to him and Harry took it was a grateful smile. He took a few sips of the beverage then set it down on the counter and leaned against it.

"Thanks for getting her a snack and to the shower." Harry said looking over at Louis with his hands crossed over his chest.

"No problem." Louis replied, offering him a small smile. "I needed to talk to you about something..."

"Oh? What?" Harry questioned, a slight fear that maybe Louis was going to leave them bubbling inside of him.

"Well, I finished getting together all the details of Little Mix's tour." Louis started standing in front of Harry against the other counter. "I had a chat with the girls today and they really want me to be there for their first concert, which is in two months."

"That's great Lou!" Harry praised, his heart steadying itself again. "Where's the concert at?"

"That's the thing... it's in New York." Louis answered and Harry's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"How long would you be gone?" Harry asked.

"Probably a week. The girls have two shows in New York that week, so I would go to both of them just to support them." Louis said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh, well that's not too bad." Harry responded, feeling rather relieved that Louis wouldn't be gone long.

"No, I just wanted to let you know... I didn't want you to think I like skipped town or something..." Louis trailed off for a moment. "Because I'm definitely not."

Harry nodded his head then sighed, "What are you gonna tell Scar?"

"Um... that I have to go away for a week but I'll be back and have a souvenir for her?" Louis hesitated knowing how Harry felt about him buying Scarlet unnecessary things.

Harry walked over to the pantry to get the cat food as Oliver came walking into the kitchen, meowing and weaving between Harry's legs.

"Nothing crazy..." Harry finally spoke once he poured some food into the cat's dish.

"Promise." Louis swore and they exchanged easy smiles. "Want me to feed Sugar?"

"Sure." Harry said moving out of the way so Louis could grab Sugar's food dish and food.

He poured some into the dish rattled it and soon the sound a the five month old dogs' nails were coming down the hall, rushing to the kitchen, slipping as she rounded the corner.

Harry and Louis let out a round of laughter as the young dog scrambled on the hard wood and over to Louis.

"Crazy dog." Louis laughed setting the food down on the mat where her water dish was.

"Scar really loves her though." Harry commented as he watched Sugar eat. "She doesn't even sleep in her doggy bed anymore hardly, she's always on Scar's bed."

"Maybe put the dog bed in Scar's room? I can tell you're not thrilled about the dog being on the bed." Louis suggested finishing off his tea.

"It's just... she sheds and it gets all over the blankets, but that's a good idea... she'll just have to start sleeping there." Harry responded as the pad of feet were heard.

Scarlet appeared a moment later dressed in a pair of baby blue pajama bottoms and a grey shirt, her hair wet from her shower. Harry motioned her over and Scarlet handed him the towel she had been carrying. She turned her back to Harry and he began working on drying her hair.

Meanwhile, Louis collected Sugar and Oliver's dishes once the two animals walked away - Sugar going to lay by the sofa and Oliver to lay on the back of the sofa to clean his paws and face.

"I think your dad had something he wanted to tell you Scar." Harry said giving Louis a pointed look as Scarlet looked over at him curiously.

"Right. Yeah. I did. Um..." Louis stammered walking over to squat down in front of his daughter. "So bug, at the beginning of May I have to go out of town for a bit."

Scarlet's eyes got a little wide and she looked at Louis with fear.

"Are you coming back?" She questioned quietly.

"Yes. Definitely yes love. And I'm gonna have a special present for you when I get back." Louis smiled reaching out to tap her nose.

"Really?" Scarlet asked, her face going from worry to excitement.

"Yup." Louis replied, popping the 'p'.

"What is it?" She bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Well now I can't tell you that love, it's a surprise." Louis laughed at her eagerness.

Scarlet pouted and Louis just straightened his legs and bent down to kiss her nose and forehead. Harry watched on in amusement and awe as Louis effortlessly resisted Scarlet's pout. Harry handed Scarlet her towel and she motioned for Harry to bend down so she could smack a kiss on his cheek.

"Say goodnight then go brush your teeth bug." Harry ordered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Scarlet turned back to Louis and like as always did now, she curled her arms around his waist and hugged him, pressing her face to his stomach.

"Night dad." She murmured into the fabric of his shirt.

"Night love, sweet dreams." Louis responded, hugging her tight then letting her go.

Scarlet walked away and a minute later they heard the water in the bathroom. Harry turned to Louis and crossed his arms over his chest with a small glare.

"Caramel." He stated.

Louis tried looking innocent but Harry just quirked his eyebrow and Louis gave him an apologetic smile.

"She asked for caramel..." Louis responded sheepishly.

Harry shook his head and chuckled, letting Louis know he wasn't truly upset with him.

"I should get going." Louis stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm ready to sleep." Harry said rinsing out his empty tea cup.

"I'll see you later." Louis responded moving to curl an arm around Harry's neck and another around his waist.

"Night Lou." Harry replied, his voice sleepily.

"Night Haz." Louis said, pulling back enough to kiss Harry's cheek then release him.

*~*

The two months leading up to the start of Little Mix's tour was busy for Louis. He worked longer hours at the record company helping the girls prepare for their first show and working with the other group and singer. Most days it would be too late after he left the office to go see Scarlet so he'd end up with a bag of take out at his flat alone.

On the days he got off early, he'd ride over to Niall's a pick Scarlet up and take her to see Harry, Anne, and Megan at the bakery. That of course started happening after he got permission from Harry to start picking Scarlet up occasionally. They were all getting closer with each passing day.

Anne had forgiven Louis already for leaving Harry, seeing how much the older lad was still in love with Harry and with Scarlet. Megan had been more reluctant but now she could consider Louis somewhat of a friend or at least somebody she didn't want to kill whenever he came into the bakery. Harry still hadn't though and Louis didn't know what else to do except keep on showing him that he loved him and that he wasn't going anywhere.

When it came time for Louis to leave for New York with Little Mix, Harry offered to drive him to the airport so he didn't have to leave his car there. Scarlet was still in school so it was just Harry and Louis in the Range Rover with the music turned up, singing along to Dark Horse by Katy Perry. Harry parked the SUV in the car park and walked in with Louis. He waited while Louis checked into his flight and then walked with him over to security where Little Mix was already waiting.

"Oh my gosh! Hi!" Sierra said walking over to Harry and sticking out her hand. "You must be Harry! I'm Sierra, Mr. Tomlinson talks about you all the time!"

"Nice to meet you and does he?" Harry responded, shaking the 19 year olds hand.

"I'm Jesy and this is Leigh-Ann and Jade."Jesy introduced herself and the other two girls. "And yes, Mr. Tomlinson talks about you - a lot."

Harry looked over at Louis with a quirked eyebrow and found Louis blushing and giving the girls a half hearted glare.

"We need to get through security now sir." A buff man Harry didn't recognize said, coming to a stop next to Louis.

"Right. Thanks Paul, go a head and get them going through, I'll be there in a minute." Louis ordered and the man, Paul, nodded before ushering the girls towards the security gates. "Well, I guess I better get going. I'll see you in a week." he said turning to Harry.

Harry held out his arms for a hug and Louis happily went in for one, hugging the slightly taller lad tight.

"Have fun. I'll see you later." Harry responded quietly before letting Louis go.

"Bye Haz." Louis said reaching up to ruffle Harry's curls.

"Bye Lou." Harry smiled, fixing his curls after Louis messed them up.

Harry watched as Louis went through security and then left, heading to work.

*~*

Four days later Louis had already experienced one of the best concerts he'd ever seen. The girls had taken the stage of their very first sold out arena show and had absolutely killed it. Louis wasn't sure how anyone in the arena had a voice left because they had all been screaming so much and so loud.

The second concert date was tomorrow night but tonight, as they sat in the hotel dining room eating, Louis got a strange feeling in his stomach. Something. Was not right.

*~*

In London, Harry was at the bakery frosting cupcakes with Megan when his phone began to ring. He ignored it. It hadn't been but a couple second before the phone started ringing again. Harry sighed and set the frosting bag down and fished the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and frowned, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi, is this Mr. Harry Styles?" A man's voice questioned on the other end.

"Um, yes it is?" Harry answered in a questioning voice.

"Mr. Styles this is Headmaster Winston from your daughter, Scarlet's, school. I'm calling to inform you that we've had to call for an ambulance for your daughter." The man said seriously.

"W-What?" Harry paled, barely able to hold onto the phone. "W-What h-happened?" he questioned already struggling to take off his work apron.

"I'm not really sure Mr. Styles. Her class had been at lunch, I was requested along with the nurse and when we got there it appeared Scarlet was having trouble breathing. There was a teacher and lunch attendant trying to help her. The doctor at the hospital can explain to you sir, but please, safely, hurry there." Headmaster Winston stated.

"T-Thanks for calling." Harry croaked then hung up.

"What is it Harry? What happened?" Megan urged taking hold of Harry's shoulders to keep him from tumbling over. "Anne!" She called out urgently. "ANNE!"

Anne came running from her office and was greeted by the sight of her son, white as a ghost.

"What happened!?" She demanded, hurrying over to Harry.

"He got a phone call but I don't know what it was about." Megan answered.

"Harry. I need you to tell me what that phone call was." Anne said sternly.

"Sc-Scarlet. H-Hospital." Harry stuttered and Anne gasped.

"Okay, okay. Megan, you drive him there and I'll be there as soon as I can." Anne commanded and Megan nodded, taking hold of Harry more firmly an directing him to her car.

By the time they arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later, Harry was freaking out. He was no longer pale and looking as though he might pass out, no he was alert and yelling for Megan to drive faster. He bolted out of the car as soon as she stopped outside the emergency room doors and ran inside.

"Can I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk questioned.

"Scarlet Styles, I'm her dad." Harry rushed out and the woman tapped away at her computer.

"I'm afraid you can't see Miss Styles yet Sir, they're trying to stabilize her. If you'd have a seat, a nurse will be with you soon to speak with you." The woman explained and Harry was ready to yell at her and demand to see his baby girl when Megan appeared.

"Come on, let's sit. Text Niall and tell him to come." Megan said leading him to the waiting area.

Thirty minutes later, just as a nurse was coming out to speak with Harry, Niall came barging into the waiting room.

"Where is my princess!? What happened!?" He demanded as he walked over to Harry and Megan.

"Mr. Styles?" The nurse questioned.

"That's me." Harry said standing up and pushing Niall out of the way.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, I have some information on your daughter, Scarlet." She said flipping a couple pages of her clip board.

"Yeah, is she okay? What happened?" Harry questioned, pressing for information.

"They've got her stable." Rebecca informed them and they all let out relieved sighs. "And she was suffering from anaphylaxis...."

*~*

Louis was on the plane when his phone began to ring  **(AN: idc if you can't talk on your cell phone in a plane, this is a story, so pretend you can lol.)**. Niall's name flashed across the screen and he frowned, confused as to why the Irish lad would be calling him.

"Hello?" Louis answered quietly.

"Louis. You need to come home. Like now." Niall said, his voice worried. "Scarlet's in the hospital."


	18. Chapter 18

If there were ever a time where Louis wasn't sure his heart was beating it was probably right then - thirty thousand feet above the ground with Niall's voice ringing in his ears.

_"Scarlet's in the hospital"_

"W-What happened?" Louis stuttered, feeling his stomach tighten with worry.

"Uh anaphylaxis... yeah that's what the nurse called it. Um... apparently it was something she ate at school, the headmaster said she collapsed in the cafeteria. They've got her stable but they're keeping her here overnight to make sure she's okay and they're not letting us see her yet." Niall explained then sighed. "Shit, I wouldn't even be calling you cause Harry said not to because he didn't want to worry you but he's so freaked out..."

"Niall" Louis cut the Irish lad off. "I'm already on a plane heading home, I should land in London in an hour or two and then I'll come to the hospital okay?"

"Okay, yeah... um I have to go, just text me when you get here and I'll come down." Niall said then proceeded to give Louis the name of the hospital.

Louis touched down in London an hour and a half later and was the first one off the plane. He hurried to grab his luggage and then hail a taxi outside, ordering the driver to take him to the hospital. It was a thirty minute ride and the car had barely stopped before Louis was tossing money at the driver and stumbling out of the car.

Niall was waiting at the entrance like he said he would be five minute earlier when Louis had text him.

"Okay flight?" Niall questioned as they walked to the lift.

"Yeah. I wasn't supposed to leave for like another three days but I just got this weird feeling and booked the first flight back." Louis replied.

Niall hummed in reply and pressed the third floor button.

"Harry's probably in Scarlet's room." Niall said when the doors opened on the waiting room where Anne, Megan, and Liam sat.

"Room number?" Louis questioned handing his suitcase to Niall.

"321." Niall replied and Louis was gone.

Louis hurried down the halls of the hospital earning a few disapproving looks from some of the nurses but screw them - honestly - his baby was in the hospital. He stopped in front of room 321 and took a breath, calming himself a little.

He knocked on the closed door and a muffled 'come in' sounded on the other side. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in letting it close behind him. Harry was curled in a chair near the hospital bed where their daughter lay asleep. He looked up and his eyes went wide and then his face crumbled when he saw Louis.

"Oh Harry!" Louis exclaimed quietly, rushing to him as the younger sat there. "It's okay baby, I'm here and she's gonna be okay." he said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"H-How'd you f-find out?" Harry stammered, nuzzling into Louis neck.

"Niall called me. I was on a flight back, just had a feeling I needed to come home." Louis said leaning his cheek on top of Harry's head and rubbing his hand down the younger mans arm. "Did they say what the reaction was from?"

"The headmaster phoned me after school at the end of the school day and said that there had been pineapple on Scar's tray. I've never given her pineapple and all the other stuff were things I've given her before." Harry replied, closing his eyes and letting him relax in Louis' arms, sniffling a little.

"Well, at least we know now... no pineapple for our girl." Louis murmured, turning his head so he could press a series of kisses to Harry's hair and forehead. "I came here straight from the airport, sorry if I stink... I was... terrified."

"I'm sorry you had to cut your trip short. I know you were excited to see the girls." Harry responded and Louis pushed him away and took his chin so he'd look at him.

"I'm right where I'm suppose to be and want to be Harry. I love Scarlet, she's my little girl too and if something happens to her, good or bad, I want to be there for her and for you. Harry..." Louis paused reaching out with his other hand to wipe away a single tear on Harry's cheek. "I love you, I never stopped loving you, and I am going to be there for you no matter what and if I have to spend the rest of my life proving that to you and earning your forgiveness for being a complete idiot, then I will. But what I will not do is let you go through anything alone. Even if you never love me back, I'm still gonna love you and love her."

And by then Harry was letting tears run freely down his cheeks, faster than Louis could wipe them away. Harry let out  shaky breath as he shook his head and moved in to hug Louis, burying his face in the older lads' neck. 

"I never stopped loving you either." Harry cried and Louis' arms tightened around him.

And then it was Louis' turn to cry. He held Harry tight to him and both of them cried for a few minutes. Slowly they pulled apart and Louis wiped the rest of Harry's tears away with a watery smile, he never honestly expected to hear those words come out of Harry's mouth.

"You know..." Louis started as he shifted in the chair, curled his arm around Harry's shoulders, and let the younger man rest his head on his shoulder, "I was gonna like make it all romantic when I asked you to be my boyfriend... but honestly... I don't wanna wait and I know you haven't forgiven me yet but..."

Harry looked up at Louis was still watery eyes and gave him a small chuckle, Louis had never been very patient.

"Will you be my boyfriend again?" Louis continued, looking down into Harry's green eyes.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and leaned up some to kiss Louis' cheek.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry's temple before letting him settle back against his shoulder.

He didn't really know how long he had been asleep, but he knew whatever he was leaning against was warm and comfortable. Harry opened his eyes and blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was still in Scarlet's hospital room and she was still sleeping soundly in bed. The steady rise and fall of whatever he was leaning on brought his attention back to that question. So he turned and oh... right... Louis.

Louis had shown up at the hospital, cuddled him, told him he loved him, and then asked him to be his boyfriend again and he had said yes.

A soft smile graced his lips as he looked at Louis, sleeping with his head resting back against the wall. Scarlet squirmed in the hospital bed drawing Harry's attention away from Louis. He watched as she slowly sat up and blinked at him before rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?" Scarlet questioned in her just woken up state.

"I'm right here baby girl." Harry said getting up and jostling Louis a little causing the older lad to awake. "How are you feeling?" he asked moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Okay I think..." Scarlet replied looking past Harry and at Louis. "Dad's back." she commented looking back at Harry while Louis stretched.

"Yes he is, he came in last night when you were sleeping." Harry responded picking up a brush Anne had brought and began brushing out her tangled hair.

"Hi love, feeling better?" Louis questioned coming to sit on the other side of the bed, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Mhmm, m' hungry." Scarlet replied turning her head towards Louis so Harry could get the back of her head easier.

"Hmm... I think we can do something about that." Louis smiled reaching out to press the call button for the nurse.

Five minutes later a nurse came walking in and smiled at them, "Did you need something?" she questioned as she moved to look over Scarlet and make sure there weren't any hives or a rash on her body or swelling in her throat.

"She's hungry.. um what would be okay to give her?" Louis asked watching the nurse examine his daughter.

"Um I'd say any breakfast food as long as it doesn't have meat, we want to let her stomach have an easy day, nothing too hard to digest." The nurse said then began jotting notes on her clipboard. "She doesn't have any hives anymore and the swelling in her throat is gone. The doctor did recommend that you get an EpiPen for her just in case something like this ever happens again. You still need to seek emergency medical care but it could be the difference between life and death."

Harry and Louis nodded and the nurse finished what she was doing before heading back to the door.

"Oh, would you like me to send some food for her?" The nurse stopped and looked back.

"Um, no, no thank you." Louis spoke up immediately, no way was he letting her eat hospital food - yuck.

The nurse nodded then headed out while Harry gave him a questioning look and Scarlet pouted at him.

"What?" Louis said looking between them. "I'm not letting her eat hospital food Haz. Trust me doll, you don't want it, it's nasty." he looked over at Scarlet. "What do you want to eat, I'll go get you something?"

"Pancakes with strawberries!" Scarlet exclaimed, her eyes widening and a smile spreading on her face.

"Consider it done." Louis smiled, standing up. "What about you Haz?"

"The same with ex--"

"With extra syrup because one packet is never enough, I know babe." Louis laughed leaning over to kiss Scarlet's forehead again and then walking around the bed to peck Harry's cheek. "Be back soon!"

"Daddy?" Scarlet questioned once Louis was gone.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, going back to brushing her hair.

"Do you like dad?" Scarlet asked looking up at him curiously.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Harry nodded, setting the brush down on the table by the bed.

"I like him too." Scarlet responded, laying back in bed.

"Do you now?" Harry mused, grabbing the TV remote, prepared to turn on the small TV and find a cartoon.

Scarlet nodded her head and smiled, "He's nice."

"Yeah love, he is." Harry chuckled as he put the TV on Tom and Jerry.

A while later Louis came strolling back into the room with a bag of takeout from a nearby café. Harry moved the attached bed table so Louis could set Scarlet's meal down on it and she could eat comfortably before accepting his own food. There's two extra packets of syrup and it makes Harry smile, after all these years, Louis still remembered when they were younger and Harry would whine when there wasn't enough syrup.

"Everything good?" Louis questioned sitting down with his cheese, bacon, and veggie omelet.

Scarlet and Harry both nodded with their mouths full of food. They ate in silence, watching Jerry get chased by Tom on the TV, chuckling every now and then. Once they finished up there was a knock at the door and the doctor came in.

"Morning everybody! Oh hello..." The doctor paused looking at Louis. "I assume you're the other father?"

"Yes, I am. Louis Tomlinson." Louis said standing to shake the doctors hand.

"Yes, I'm familiar with you, my daughters are big fans of uh... Little Mix, yes?"  Doctor Chaney inquired and Louis nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's them. They're on tour right now." He said proudly.

"Oh, trust me. I know." Doctor Chaney laughed. "They've conned me into buying them tickets for both London shows and Manchester."

Harry and Louis chuckled while the doctor opened up Scarlet's folder.

"Okay so. Scarlet doesn't seem to be showing any signs of her body still being in distress from yesterday so whenever you're ready you can check her out. Nurse Bree told you about the EpiPen and really the only other thing is keep her away from pineapple and just keep an eye on her. I'm certain she's recovered, but just to be safe." Doctor Chaney said.

"Right, we'll be getting those EpiPens." Harry said as he tossed his breakfast trash away. "And definitely no pineapple."

"Alrighty then, you're free to go. It was a pleasure meeting you all and I hope not to see you again in here." Doctor Chaney smiled and shook their hands before leaving the room.

"Well, what do you say we get out of here?" Louis said tossing his trash.

"Yes! I wanna see Sugar!" Scarlet said moving to get out of the hospital bed.

"Hold on their sweetie, you need to change." Harry chuckled, handing her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Scarlet took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom while Louis and Harry waited, sitting in the chairs against the wall.

"I'm glad you came back yesterday." Harry stated quietly leaning his head back against the wall.

"Me too. I would've gotten on a flight in the middle of the night if you asked me to." Louis responded holding out his hand for Harry to take.

Harry slid his hand into Louis' and smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem love." Louis replied leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek sweetly.

Soon they found themselves walking out of the hospital with Scarlet and climbing into Harry's Range Rover. They drove back to Harry's flat where Harry hurried off to his room to change for work since Scarlet was doing fine and he really couldn't afford to miss a day. When he walked back into the living room, Louis and Scarlet were sat on the sofa watching SpongeBob (a show he didn't understand why she liked) with Sugar laying next to Scarlet, her head resting on the girls lad.

"She missed you." Harry commented and Scarlet smiled as she rubbed Sugar's ear.

"Can I take her with me to Uncle Niall's?" Scarlet questioned looking over at Harry.

"If Uncle Niall says you can." Harry agreed pulling out his phone to text Niall.

And of course Niall says yes because he can't deny the child anything even if he wanted to. Once they were ready to leave they hooked Sugar's lead to her collar and headed out.

"I guess I'm going to head back to my flat." Louis said as they walked towards the SUV. "Don't really have much use for me at the bakery do you?" he chuckled lightly.

"Not unless we're short staffed again. We were yesterday especially after I left with Megan." Harry responded, pressing the button to unlock the vehicle doors.

"Well if you do, I'll help... um if your mum wants me to. Not sure what use I'll be but otherwise I'll just go back to my flat or office." Louis said pulling on his seatbelt, turning to make sure Scarlet was doing the same.

They dropped Scarlet and Sugar off at Niall's house, the six month old dog hurrying to greet the Irish man once Scarlet let her go. They chatted for a minute before heading back to the SUV and off to the bakery. Unlike the prior day, they weren't short staffed. Megan was in the back frosting cupcakes while Tammy was at the cash register with Alex, one of their newest employees, filling orders, and Reighlyn, another new employee, bused the tables and refilled coffees.

"I'll just take a cab back to my flat, change, and head to the office  suppose." Louis stated eyeing all the people in the bakery. "Hey! I'll bring you lunch! When's your lunch break today? Noon?"

"Yeah, you don't have to do that though Lou..." Harry started but Louis shook is head.

"Don't be silly Haz, you're my boyfriend, I can officially spoil you rotten and I will start by bringing you a five star lunch." Louis smiled, reaching up to ruffle Harry's curls, making the slightly taller lad squeak in protest, swatting Louis' hand away.

"Something simple will do." Harry responded as he ran a hand through his hair to fix it.

"Fine." Louis sighed. "Sandwiches from Mia's?"

"As long as it's simple, I don't care." Harry chuckled walking towards the counter where Tammy smiled and waved happily.

"Okay, I'll see you at noon then." Louis said following after Harry. "I won't leave unless I get a hug." he called as Harry started towards the kitchen.

Sighing dramatically but unable to keep the smile off his face, Harry turned around, walked back over to Louis, and hugged him tight.

"Okay. Okay!" Louis squeaked, trying to escape Harry's tight grip. "Hazza, can't breathe."

Harry laughed, pulled away, and kissed Louis' cheek taking the older by surprise.

"Bye Lou." Harry called as he hurried to the kitchen to start frosting cakes.

Louis stood there a little dazed then hurried out of the bakery to hail a taxi. At his flat, he showered and changed into more suitable clothes, tossing his travel clothes into the pile next to his washer (he really needed to take care of that), and then headed to his office.

Around 11:45 he headed over to Mia's, a gourmet café that made sandwiches and pitas to die for.

"Louis!" Natalia greeted with a bright smile. "What will it be today?"

"Hmm, let me get two of the turkey pita's with lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, and provolone cheese." Louis ordered pulling out his wallet. "To go."

A few minutes later he was walking back to his SUV with the pita's in a bag and heading to the bakery. It was just after noon when Louis walked in. He started walking towards the kitchen when someone squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You're Louis Tomlinson!!" A young girl said pointing at him.

"Um yes?" Louis responded, confused.

"Little Mix is my favorite band! I can't wait for them to come to London! They always talk about how great you are managing them and whatnot." the girl said before a man was walking up beside her.

"Bella... leave the man alone... he's obviously here with lunch for someone." the man scolded and the girl pouted.

"It's fine really, um, it was nice meeting you, hope you enjoy the concert when they get here." Louis said then waved and walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry questioned having seen the exchange from the kitchen.

"Just a fan of Little Mix, they recognized me as their manager." Louis explaining the held up the bag from Mia's. "I brought lunch!"

"And it says gourmet!" Harry teased, looking at the bag.

"They have the best sandwiches and pitas though." Louis said pulling out a box with a pita and handing it to Harry.

Of course Louis might be right about Mia's, but Harry doesn't let him know that. They ate together in the small employee break room while Megan harassed Louis for not bringing her anything.

**

Once the work day was over, Louis met Harry back at Harry's flat once Harry had picked up Scarlet and Sugar. Louis had stopped on his way over a picked up a simple dinner for them, knowing Harry was tired from being at the hospital all night and then working.

In the middle of eating, Scarlet suddenly looked up at them with wide eyes.

"Uncle Niall said Uncle Liam and Aunt Sophia went to the zoo the other day. Can we go to the zoo?" Scarlet questioned, pleading both parents with her eyes.

"I don't know love, it's kind of pricey right now." Harry answered and Louis quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I can pay for it Haz, it's definitely no trouble..." Louis said. "Gosh I haven't been to the zoo in ages!"

"You want to go?" Harry questioned, while Scarlet bounced impatiently in her seat awaiting an answer.

"Yeah, definitely." Louis smiled and Scarlet gave a shout startling the cat and dog.

"Well, I don't have to work this weekend, so how about we go then?" Harry suggested.

"That works for me." Louis nodded spooning up another bit of chicken soup.

"Yay!" Scarlet cheered happily.

**

Saturday rolled around quickly and soon Harry, Louis, and Scarlet were standing at the admission gate to the zoo.

"Two adult and one child fast pass tickets." Louis told the girl sitting behind the window.

"That'll be 74 dollars." The girl said and Louis handed over his bank card.

By the time they had seen the gorillas, otters, and monkeys Scarlet was ready to eat so they stopped at one of the zoo restaurants and sat down for lunch. The zoo was getting busier with parents bringing their kids, though thankfully everyone seemed to want to eat at the same time so Louis, Harry, and Scarlet ended up getting great views of a lot of the animals without the crowds since they had eaten earlier.

As they walked Louis let his hand brush against Harry's as Scarlet skipped a couple feet ahead of them, rambling on about how she wanted to see the tigers. Harry's arm went warm as he felt Louis' hand brush his and by instinct, he reached for the warmth. Their fingers laced together and Harry blushed, because after all these years Louis still makes him blush with just a simple touch. Louis smiled and rubbed his thumb against Harry's hand, pulling him a little closer and swinging their hands a little between them.

They were still holding hands as they visited the last exhibit and headed back to the entrance area to leave. Scarlet had taken up position next to Harry, holding his other hand and talking about her favorite animals that they had seen.

"The giraffe! Daddy they're so tall, like you!" She exclaimed as they walked through the parking lot.

Louis and Harry laughed and continued to listen as she went on about a cute little monkey they had seen.

"Love how about you go wash up while I make dinner." Harry said once they had gotten back to the flat.

Scarlet headed off to the bathroom while Harry moved to the kitchen and Louis sat on one of the breakfast bar stools. Harry made a simple stir-fry and called for Scarlet when it was done, who was no doubt in her room playing with Sugar.

After dinner, Harry sent Scarlet to shower while he cleaned up the kitchen with Louis' help.

"You wash, I'll dry." Louis smiled picking up the dish towel.

They talked and laughed as they cleaned up the kitchen together until it was all done and everything was once again spotless.

"I better be heading home." Louis said hanging the dish towel up.

"Thanks for today, it was a lot of fun, both of us really enjoyed it." Harry thanked Louis with a soft smile.

"Anytime, I had a great time too, got to hang out with my babies." Louis responded, reaching out to tap Harry's nose playfully.

Harry blushed and turned his head away as though trying to hide it.

"Don't hide it love, it look good on you." Louis stated softly, taking Harry's chin in his hand and turning his face back towards him. "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

"Definitely... think we're overdue for a date." Harry teased.

Louis laughed and pulled Harry in for a hug, "We really are. What are we thinking? Dinner and a movie? Sailing on the yacht? Fine dining? London Eye?"

"London Eye." Harry said immediately.

"You pick the time and I'll pick you up." Louis said pulling back.

"Okay, I'll let you know." Harry replied leaning in a little.

Louis smiled happily and pressed his lips sweetly to Harry's cheek like he always did, only for good measure he kissed his cheek twice this time.

"Goodnight Haz." Louis pulled away.

"Goodnight Lou." Harry responded, his voice gone a little softer than normal.

Once Louis left and Scarlet was in bed, Harry showered then crawled into bed himself, exhausted. He smiled as he remembered Louis flying home just because he had a bad feeling and Louis asking him to be his boyfriend in the hospital. He had made the right decision by saying yes, he was sure of it. And as he drifted off his dreams were filled with the blue eyed lad, only instead of heartbreaking nightmares, they were beautiful dreams.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Friday before Harry had any time available to go on his date with Louis. He'd worked some extra hours at the bakery since Anne had fired one of their employees and hadn't been able to find a replacement yet. Niall had agreed to watch Scarlet for the evening and at 7:30 there was a knock at his door.

Harry scurried from his bedroom, fixing his tie because Louis had said to dress for fine dining even though Harry had been under the impression they were going out for a simple dinner then going to the London Eye. He grabbed his phone and keys before going to the door.

When he opened the door he has to do a double take because Louis is standing there in slim fit black trousers with a white button up and a black 3/4 sleeve blazer. His fringe is brushed across his forehead and the res of his hair is a little messy but it looks good on him even at it's longer length.

"Alright there Haz?" Louis questioned when Harry didn't say anything.

"What? Oh yeah, um, you look really nice." Harry blushed having been caught just staring,

"So do you love." Louis smiled in reply then held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Harry placed his hand in Louis' and stepped out of the flat, turning to lock the door before letting Louis lead him out to his Audi. Forty minutes later they pulled up outside The Foyer at Claridge's. Once again Louis offered his hand to Harry once he opened the passenger door for him then led him into the restaurant.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson, your table is ready." The host greeted, recognizing Louis.

Louis ordered lobster with a side salad and mashed potatoes while Harry opted for the Aberdeen Angus fillet steak with veggies and new potatoes on the side.

"Did her EpiPen come?" Louis asked once the waitress had walked away.

"Yeah, it came the other day. She's been carrying it in her backpack in the little pouch it came in." Harry answered sipping at his glass of water.

"Good, I feel better with her having that." Louis chuckled lightly.

"Oh so does Niall, poor lad is afraid he's going to give her something that she's allergic to." Harry responded.

"Well, he hasn't yet... he'll probably just stick to giving her what he's always given her." Louis said crossing his arms atop the table.

"I think he's worried she'll get into something cause he lets her get her own snacks and such." Harry replied. "Told him the likelihood is that she'll stick to what she knows she likes."

Louis nodded in agreement. They continued chatting quietly until their food came and then lapsed into silence, only speaking to murmur how good it was. When the were finished eating, Louis paid the tab, turning down dessert at the restaurant.

"Ready for the second part of our date?" Louis questioned as they walked out to the Audi.

"Yeah, haven't been to the London Eye in a while." Harry smiled, giving Louis' hand a gentle squeeze.

When they arrived at the London Eye, Louis checked into their reservation and they stepped into the reserved capsule, a cupid capsule Harry noted as he saw the bottle of champagne and truffles on a small table.

The host in the capsule poured them flutes of champagne and opened the box of truffles offering some to them as the capsule began to move. With their flutes in hand and some truffles on a small plate, they walked over to the other side of the capsule.

"I always liked seeing London from here." Louis spoke quietly taking a sip of champagne.

"Me too. I remember when we came here." Harry said looking down at his champagne flute. "You begged our mum's to let us go for our anniversary when we were 17 and 18..."

"One of the best nights of my life." Louis responded, moving to curl an arm around Harry's waist and press his nose to Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah? Mine too... didn't know you could be that romantic." Harry said looking down at Louis.

"Heyyy..." Louis pouted shifting his eyes up to meet Harry's. "I'm a very romantic person."

"You thought it was romantic taking me to McDonald's when you wanted to celebrate our six month anniversary?" Harry chuckled teasingly.

"Okay... that was... I couldn't afford the place I wanted to take you... I made it romantic after that though didn't I?" Louis smiled sweetly as Harry blushed. "First time, rose petals and all."

Harry smiled as he blushed, "You told me you loved me for the first time... that was one of the best nights of my life..."

"Oh me too Haz" Louis said softly, tip toeing a little so he could nose as Harry's jaw. "Every night we were together was one of the best nights of my life - as well as every other time we were together."

On the other side of the capsule the host pressed play on a small CD player and the sound of a guitar filled the space around them. Louis paused for a moment before offering his hand to Harry.

"Dance with me?" He requested and Harry nodded, taking his hand.

Louis pulled Harry close then let the slightly taller lad put his arms around his shoulders while Louis' went to Harry's hips. They swayed to the music as the lyrics began.  Louis rested their foreheads together as they whispered quietly to each other, letting the music guide their feet.

It hits the chorus before Harry recognizes the song as one he used to love back when they were together all those years ago. He used to sing the chorus all the time to Louis, constantly reminding him that he found him irresistible.

But this time at the end of the song it's not Harry singing to Louis.... it's Louis singing softly to Harry as he held him close.

_"It's in your lips and your kiss_

_It's in your touch and your fingertips_

_And it's in all the things and other things_

_That make you who you are, and your eyes irresistible..._

_It makes your lips so kissable_

_And your kiss unmissable_

_Your fingertips so touchable_

_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes,_

_Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_

_Irresistible"_

And as the music faded out and their swaying and looking into each others eyes, Harry really cannot control himself and he leans in closer to Louis, his eyes flickering to Louis' lips. Those perfectly pink, thin lips that he hasn't kissed in nearly ten years now.

Before he knows it he's got his forehead pressed against Louis', their breaths mingling as his hands fall to rest next to Louis' collarbones. One of Louis' hands remained on the small of Harry's back while the other moved to rest on the side of his boyfriends neck.

Louis nudged his nose against Harry's softly and tilted his head to the left, lips partly just slightly.

And Harry thinks maybe it's a bit soon to be sharing this second first kiss but he really can't deny himself the opportunity to feel Louis' lips. So, he meets Louis half way.

Their lips sealed together and Louis' hand pressed a little harder to Harry's back, a soft sigh escaping him. It's sweet and tender, the perfect second  first kiss. Louis smiled against Harry's lips, they're perfectly plump just like he remembers and Harry thinks Louis' are just as soft.

And just like it did years ago, for both of them, it sends a zing through their bodies. Their hearts are thumping in their chests like drums. Louis never thought this would happen and Harry can't believe he's kissing Louis again.

As they pulled away, Louis gently nipped at Harry's lower lip with a smile on his face.

"Wow..." Louis murmured, his voice soft.

"Yeah... wow." Harry agreed before he started laughing quietly.

Louis' smile grew and he bumped Harry's nose a couple times with his own before just throwing his arms around Harry's neck with a laugh. He's so damn happy. Harry laughed as he wrapped his own arms around Louis' waist and held him.

They stay like that until Louis broke free and grabbed the plate with truffles. He picked up one and offered it to Harry. Smiling, Harry bit off half of the truffle, his lips grazing over Louis' fingers. He let the expensive chocolate melt in his mouth and hummed at it's flavor.

"Good?" Louis questioned.

Instead of answering, Harry picked a truffle off the plate and offered it to Louis. Louis copied Harry's actions and bit off half the truffle.

"Mmm. They are good." Louis hummed then let Harry take the other half he was still holding in his fingers while he took the one from Harry, both of them laughing softly as they fed each other

This is how they should have been for the past 10 years.

By the time they picked Scarlet up it was after ten thirty and the little girl was sacked out on the sofa in Niall's living room.

"Might wanna give Li a call tomorrow." Niall suggested to Harry as Louis picked up Scarlet.

"Why?" Harry questioned as he hooked Sugar's lead to her collar.

"Him and Sophia broke up." Niall shrugged. "He didn't really elaborate, just told me they did."

"Right then, I'll call him." Harry said, scratching Sugar's fluffy white ears.

"How'd your date go?" Niall asked looking carefully at Harry, he looked happy - his green eyes were shining like they used to.

"Really great... it was really nice." Harry smiled softly, glancing back at Louis

"Good. You look happy, Haz..." Niall said and Harry blushed a little.

"I am." Harry nodded his head, unable to hide his smile. "I think he's sticking around."

Niall chuckled and glanced at Louis before looking back at Harry, "Me too mate. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. And thanks for giving him a second chance too." Harry said reaching out to hug his best mate.

"Well, we were friends so I couldn't not." Niall replied, patting Harry's back.

"Ready to go love?" Louis questioned walking up with Scarlet sleeping against his arm and he carried her bridal style.

"Yep. Thanks for watching her Niall, see you later." Harry said walking towards the door with Sugar.

"Anytime, night lads." Niall called as they walked out.

"Night." Louis replied quietly so Scarlet didn't wake.

Back at Harry's flat, Louis woke Scarlet up getting her out of the SUV and the young girl stumbled into the flat with sleepy eyes.

"Go brush your teeth before you go to bed." Harry called as his daughter drifted off towards her room.

When Harry turned around Louis had walked off to the kitchen and was refilling Sugar's water dish as well as Oliver's, who was weaving between Louis' legs, purring. Harry walked over and picked up the mostly white cat and stroked his ears, making him purr louder.

"Sounds like a motorboat." Louis chuckled as he finished up with the water dishes.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Harry questioned shifting the cat in his arms.

"Um, probably nothing." Louis replied, reaching out to pet Oliver.

"Do you think you could watch Scarlet for a bit?" Harry asked, making Louis' hand freeze on the cat and his eyes jet to meet Harry's.

"You mean like by myself?" Louis questioned rather shocked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go hang out with Liam tomorrow for a bit since I don't have to work and find out what's going on with him. I'd rather Scar not be there so Liam can feel free to vent if need be. Just for a couple hours." Harry said noting the hesitancy of his boyfriend.

"Sure, yeah, I can do that." Louis agreed.

"Thanks. Don't stress over it. Scarlet enjoys your company now, I think she quite likes you actually." Harry said as he placed Oliver on the ground.

"You think so?" Louis questioned, hope in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean she's a lot better with you now. She enjoys when we go to the park and play footie and she doesn't complain when you eat with us."

"I think maybe even you coming to the hospital helped. She knew you were supposed to be gone, but instead you were there the next morning when she woke up." Harry continued as Louis smiled, happy his own daughter enjoyed his company now.

About that time Scarlet came walking back into the kitchen, mumbling something about a glass of water which Louis moved to get.

"Hey bug, how do you feel about hanging out with dad tomorrow, maybe you two can get some lunch and go to the park?" Harry questioned looking down at Scarlet.

"What about you?" She asked, confused.

"I have something I need to do tomorrow and your dad said he'd love to spend a couple hours with you while I'm busy." Harry responded and watched as his nine year old contemplated this.

"Okay." Scarlet agreed looking over at Louis. "Can we play footie?"

"We can do anything you want." Louis answered handing her a glass of water.

"So we can get ice cream too?" Scarlet asked hopefully.

"Sure." Louis responded and he heard Harry chuckle. "What?"

Harry just shook his head and smiled before turning to Scarlet, "Think it's time for you to head to bed love."

Scarlet set her glass down long enough to hug Harry, whisper that she loved him into his ear, and then move to hug Louis and say goodnight before picking up her water and heading to her bedroom with Sugar following closely behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, I'll be here around eleven if that works for you?" Louis inquired picking his keys up from the counter.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. Thanks for tonight, I had a great time." Harry said following Louis to the door.

"Me too..." Louis responded reaching out to pull Harry close. "I'd say our first date as a couple went very well."

"I'm say so too." Harry smiled softly with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned into Louis, resting their foreheads together while Louis held his waist.

"I'm already planning our second." Louis smiled back, giving Harry Eskimo kisses.

Harry laughed softly and leaned closer to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth, "Night Lou."

"Night Haz." Louis responded, kissing Harry's cheek then leaving.

The next morning Harry was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a black tank top and a black with white polka dotted shirt over it as he made breakfast for himself and Scarlet. Once the bacon was done he called for his daughter and she came hurrying down the hallway with Sugar on her heels yapping happily. Harry set a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast down at the breakfast bar and Scarlet settled on a stool to eat.

Before sitting down with his own food, Harry poured some food into Sugar's dish and shook the bag of food so Oliver would know it was time to eat. The white and orange cat came scurrying into the kitchen from where he had been snoozing on Harry's bed. Harry shook his head at the two pets then sat down next to Scarlet and began eating.

When they were done, he cleaned up while Scarlet plopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV. He was drying the last dish when he heard Scarlet gasp.

"Daddy look! Dad's on TV!"

Setting the plate down Harry walked into the living room and looked at the TV where sure enough Louis' smiling face was right next to a picture of Little Mix.

_"It's been a proud week for manager and record producer Louis Tomlinson as the very first band he signed, Little Mix, kicked off their world tour in the United States this past week. The girls of the popular girl band have had nothing but positive thing to say about the record producer as they took to Twitter thanking him for the opportunity." one of the gossip show women said._

_"And have you noticed Jen, the handsome producer is looking happier than ever these days?" The other woman questioned her partner._

_"I have Liz, and I think we're all wondering whether or nothing it has something to do with the mystery lad camera's spotted him with last night in what appeared to be quite  romantic date on the London Eye." Jen said and Harry's eyebrows shot up - what..._

_"Could it be the hot young producer has finally been taken off the market!?" Liz questioned dramatically and Harry switched the channel._

"What  does taken off the market mean?" Scarlet questioned curiously.

"That's when some becomes someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend because they really like that person or love them, they become unavailable to everyone else." Harry explained and Scarlet nodded before frowning.

"Is dad off the market?" She asked looking over at Harry.

"Yes he is." Harry confirmed with a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"What is a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Scarlet questioned.

"Um... they're... um..." Harry stumbled over his words, he shouldn't even be needing to have this talk with Scarlet until she was at least fifteen.... or sixteen...... maybe seventeen..... "You become somebody's girlfriend or boyfriend when you make the fact that you're dating official. You know how at the end of your movies the princess and prince share a kiss?"

Scarlet nodded her head.

"Well basically, when you're a boyfriend or a girlfriend you can't kiss anybody else. Umm... like in Cinderella... she can't kiss anyone other that Prince Charming because they are boyfriend and girlfriend." And yes Harry realizes they're married by the end of the movie but he can't come up with any other examples really. "Like Nana and Pappy, they're not allowed to kiss anybody else like they kiss each other."

"So they can't snog anyone else?" Scarlet questioned and Harry nearly choked on his own spit.

"Where did you learn that word?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Uncle Niall..." Scarlet answered quietly, unsure if she had done something wrong.

"Don't use it please. In fact, don't repeat anything Uncle Niall says..." Harry responded, making a mental note to have a chat with Niall about that.

By the time eleven came around, Scarlet was ready to go, sitting in the living room dressed in a lightweight track suit with her ball sitting next to her. Louis show up a minute after eleven, dressed in a lightweight track suit as well.

"Hey love, ready to go?" Louis questioned after Harry let him in.

"Yes!" Scarlet said hopping up from the sofa and grabbing her ball and cleats.

"Text me when you're back?" Louis asked Harry as he put an arm around his daughters shoulders as they all walked out of the flat.

"Alright, have fun and don't get her wired on sugar before bringing her back." Harry said giving Louis a stern look.

Niall had loaded Scarlet up on sweets one time and Harry hadn't thought she'd ever go to sleep again.

"Okay, tell Liam I said hi. We'll see you later." Louis responded unlocking his SUV and opening the back passenger door for Scarlet.

"See you later sweetheart." Harry said hugging his daughter before she climbed into the SUV then turned to Louis. "Have fun babe."

"I would say you too but who knows how much fun Liam will be right now." Louis responded closing the back door. "See you later." he smiled, pushing up just enough to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry did the same then headed to his own SUV while Louis took off.

"Alight love, what would you like for lunch?" Louis questioned as he drove them towards London.

"Can we have McDonald's?" Scarlet questioned looking at Louis from her seat.

"If that's what you want then yes." Louis agreed, smiling at her when he stopped at a red light. "How would you like to meet Uncle Zayn's little girl?" he questioned.

Scarlet had met Zayn a few times when he would stop by Harry's flat with something Louis needed to look at from the studio or just to chat with Harry. Scarlet had taken a right shine to the raven haired man, poking at his many tattoos and questioning him endlessly about them.

"What's her name?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Ashlynn, she's six years old." Louis answered as they entered London.

"Okay." Scarlet shrugged.

She never minded meeting other kids as long as they didn't get too close to Louis and Harry, she was quite possessive of her two fathers.

Louis, at the next red light, quickly sent Zayn a text asking him to meet them at McDonalds with Perrie and Ashlynn. When they arrived, Zayn, Perrie, and Ashlynn were already inside waiting for them.

Louis walked in with Scarlet at his side and went over to where the trio sat.

"Hey mate, hey Pez, and hello there cutie." Louis greeted leaning over the table to pinch Ashlynn's cheek making her giggle and blush, hiding her face in Perrie's arm.

"Hey Lou, hi Scar." Zayn greeted.

"Hi Uncle Zayn." Scarlet responded then looked at Perrie curiously, she hadn't met her yet.

"Scar this is Uncle Zayn's wife, Perrie, and this is their daughter Ashlynn." Louis introduced them.

"Hello Scarlet, it's wonderful to meet you, your dad here is always going on about how pretty you are, I must say he was right." Perrie smiled and Scarlet liked her immediately.

She was taken by her blonde hair with pale blue streaks.

They sat and chatted for a while, Louis happy that Scarlet and Ashlynn were getting along, the older of the two occasionally picking up a napkin and wiping ketchup off the youngers face with mild disgust. Ashlynn would just giggle and continue on with her hamburger and fries, getting more ketchup on her little face.

Once they were done eating, they said goodbye to the trio and headed off to the park upon Scarlet's request.

"Let's just walk around for a bit love, let the food settle in our stomachs." Louis said as he opened Scarlet's door for her.

Ten minutes into their walk Scarlet turned and looked at Louis.

"Daddy and I saw you on TV today, people were talking about you." She commented and Louis' eyes jerked down.

"You did?" He frowned slightly. "What were they saying?"

"Um... something about being proud of Little Mix and questioning whether you were off the market and a romantic date on the London Eye." Scarlet answered.

Louis bit his cheek. He had been spotted with Harry. He should've known it was going to happen sooner or later. The media had calmed down since Little Mix wasn't on tour and was just in the studio, but now that the girl band is back on the road, the media has blown up.

"Daddy said you're off the market." Scarlet continued and Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"Did he tell you who took me off the market?" Louis questioned and Scarlet shook her head no.

"Only said you were and explained what off the market was." Scarlet answered.

"Well, your daddy took me off the market. I get to call daddy my boyfriend now." Louis smiled, stepping around a mother pushing a stroller.

"So you can only kiss daddy?" Scarlet questioned, almost sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes love, I can only kiss daddy." Louis nodded in confirmation and Scarlet smiled.

After another thirty minutes of walking, they headed back to the SUV and grabbed the ball out of the backseat. They ran around the field in the park, kicking the ball back and forth and doing a couple fancy moves. Louis started teaching Scarlet a few moves that he had learned back when he played, nothing too hard but just fancy footwork and such. He smiled proudly as Scarlet picked up everything he taught her, watching her practice, fully concentrated, until she got it right.

Once Scarlet had had enough footie they headed back to the Audi and went to an ice cream parlor nearby. Scarlet got a cup of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while Louis opted for a cup of cookies n' cream.

"Are you excited to be getting out of school soon for summer holiday?" Louis questioned as they sat in the small parlor, some 70's song playing in the background.

"Yes!" Scarlet exclaimed happily. "Daddy says we might not be able to go on holiday like we did for the past couple of years."

"Did he say that?" Louis mused, the gears in his head already turning at all the possibilities.

Scarlet nodded her head sadly as she scooped up another bite of ice cream.

"If you could do anything during the summer what would you do?" Louis questioned.

Scarlet shrugged in reply, "Something with water. Uncle Liam talks about the sea a lot."

A few options pop into Louis' mind as Scarlet says that. He made a mental note to search the internet for the perfect vacation that involved water as soon as he got home.

With their ice cream trash thrown away, Louis led Scarlet back to the car just as Harry text him that he was back at the flat.

"Ready to head home bug? Daddy's back." Louis questioned looking in his rear view mirror.

Scarlet nodded her head and Louis headed towards the flat. Harry greeted them at the door, sending Scarlet off to change out of her tracksuit since it as warm in the flat.

"Did you two have fun?" Harry questioned sitting down on the sofa next to Louis.

"We did. She picks up new footie tricks so well!" Louis answered leaning back against the arm of the sofa and letting Harry lean against him. "How's Liam?"

"He's actually doing pretty good, the breakup hasn't really effected him much but I understand why he didn't offer any details to Niall now." Harry responded shifting to make himself comfortable against Louis' chest.

"Yeah? Why is that? I thought they were best mates too." Louis inquired wrapping his right arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Well as it would turn out... Liam feels a bit more than friendship towards our Irish friend." Harry replied tipping his head back to see Louis' reaction.

"Liam's...?" Louis trailed off.

"Bi. Yes. Said it just got to be too much with Sophia and constantly seeing Niall around. Niall's been single for a while now and I think he might be interested in Li, if the looks he gives him are anything to go by." Harry explained and Louis hummed.

"We should hook them up!" Louis announced and Harry laughed.

"Maybe." Harry responded patting Louis' arm.

When it came dinner time, Harry fixed spaghetti with buttered garlic bread hot from the oven. Louis would never quite understand how Harry always managed to take a simple meal and turn it into something extraordinary.

With dinner out of the way, the three of them settled on the sofa with the first Princess Diaries movie in the DVD player after Scarlet had taken a shower. By the end of the movie, Scarlet was yawning and ready to go to sleep.

"Ready for bed bug?" Harry questioned, smoothing back his daughter's curls and she nodded. "Well, come on, we'll tuck you in after you brush your teeth."

Scarlet went to the bathroom and attend to all her business in there before making her way to her bedroom where Sugar was waiting patiently on the end of her bed.

Harry sighed when he walked in a saw the dog on the bed. He shooed her off and got her to lay in her own bed even though he knew as soon as they left the room the dog would get back on the bed.

"Did you have fun with dad today?" Harry questioned, sitting down on the edge of the bed while Louis crowded up behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Scarlet nodded her head from where she was laying in bed and smiled up at Louis.

"Good. I'm glad." Harry smiled softly at his sleepy girl. "I love you sweetheart, very much."

"Love you more." Scarlet responded, sitting up and holding her arms out for a hug.

Harry happily obliged, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead before moving to let Louis say goodnight.

"Goodnight Scar, sweet dreams." Louis said leaning in to hug Scarlet. "I love you bug." he added quietly.

And it really shocks him when he hears Scarlet's soft voice in his ear.

"Love you too Dad."


	20. Chapter 20

So maybe he should have asked Harry before he booked the entire thing, but he did talk to Anne and she gave Harry the time off willingly knowing Harry was in desperate need of a holiday. And with Anne having given him the time off, Louis booked the entire thing that evening, vowing not to tell Harry exactly how much this had cost... because well... it was A LOT, but it was going to be worth it.

With Scarlet finished with school in a week, he scheduled everything for a week after her last day. Speaking of her, he's heard I love you pop out of her mouth a dozen times since she first said it. If you asked him about the first time, that night when they tucked her into bed, he wouldn't tell you he cried into Harry's chest afterwards - clinging to him.

It only made Louis love her more, especially knowing the feeling was returned.

"Lou... you've been acting weird." Harry stated the day Scarlet got out of school.

"Have I?" Louis responded, quirking an eyebrow at Harry.

It wasn't every day that you hid an expensive vacation from your boyfriend and Louis had pretty much always sucked at keeping secrets like that.

"Yeah... what's up?" Harry questioned turning to fully face Louis on the sofa in Louis' flat.

"Um... you know... just kinda concerned about the pictures and yours and Scarlet's safety." Louis said and it wasn't a lie.

The day Louis had taken Scarlet to the park while Harry visited Liam there had been paps there snapping pictures of him and Scar - unbeknownst to Louis. He had found out the next day when he went to work and got online. Pictures of them were on yahoo and floating around on Twitter.

_"Little Mix's manager and producer, Louis Tomlinson, spends a day with his daughter?"_

_"Hot music producer, Louis Tomlinson, playing football with daughter no one knew he had?"_

He had been rather furious that the paps had pictured him with Scarlet and then posted it all over the internet. Suspicions of who Scarlet was broke out online - people speculating whether she was his daughter, a friends' child, or a relative of some sort.

He knew that since then, paps had photographed Scarlet with Harry, only making the rumors grow even more. Louis had decided to start looking for a new band to sign so he did an interview one week after the pictures had been released, announcing the contest.

_*Flashback*_

_"It's great having you on the show Louis. You've come with quite the announcement, yeah?" The interviewer, Julie, questioned giving him a smile._

_"I have, yes. So currently I have two bands and one solo act signed to my label and I'm looking to add one or two more. We've decided to have a contest. Over the course of the next two weeks we are asking people to make and send in videos of them singing to the email address, which I think you have on the screen or you can find it on the London Sound website. It must be just you or your band singing, no vocals from the song you sing are allowed - you can choose acapella or with music. After two weeks we'll go through all the videos we received and pick the top twenty, from there we will invite those people to the studio and proceed to make our final decision." Louis explained looking at Julie._

_"Then whoever you decide will get a record deal with your label?" Julie confirmed glancing at her notes._

_"Yes." Louis nodded._

_"Sounds like a fantastic opportunity for any aspiring singers out there!"  Julie smiled. "Now I have to ask you... recently there have been pictures of you taken by the paps with an adorable little girl... Can we know who she is?"_

_"She's my daughter and I'd really appreciate if people didn't take photos of her without permission." Louis replied, his voice going serious._

_"Of course. And one final question that everyone is dying to know... has one of London's fittest producers been taken off the market?" Julie questioned and Louis can see it in her eyes that she's hoping for a no._

_"Yes I have." Louis smiled brightly at the camera while the audience cheered._

_"Well congratulations. That's all we have time for today, remember to check out London Sounds website for more details on the contest and get those videos sent in!"_

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh... yeah I noticed some more pictures of her on the internet last week, from when you picked her up from school." Harry said with slight annoyance in his voice.

He knew there would probably be pictures of them together since Louis was well known, kinda like Simon Cowell - just because Louis wasn't singing on a stage didn't mean he didn't get attention from the paps. Still, it was annoying that these people with cameras were shoving them in his daughters face and yelling at them. It made him nervous - Scarlet's safety was a priority and he didn't like when they got so close.

"I'm sorry." Louis said moving to sit closer to Harry on the sofa. "I know it's not ideal but I can't do anything about it except try and get a restraining order of sorts so they can't get within a certain number of feet of you or Scarlet.

"That would be awesome." Harry smiled, resting his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Hey Haz..." Louis said after a moment of silence, patting Harry's leg.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned.

"You remember when we were talking about holiday?" Louis asked quietly.

"Yeah, why?" Harry inquired, drawing his head back enough to look at Louis.

Louis smiled and reached for his brief case from work and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He handed them to Harry, who had a small frown on his face, and didn't say a word - just let Harry look at the papers.

_Norwegian Cruse Line!_

_Your Ship: Norwegian Breakaway!_

_Where you start: Miami, Florida!_

_Where you go: San Juan! Aruba! Jamaica! Grand Cayman! Mexico! and Bahamas!_

_Where you end: Fort Lauderdale, Florida!_

_How long will you be gone: 14 Days!_

_Where will you stay: The Haven Deluxe Owner's Suite!_

_What's there to do on board: ..._

Harry stopped reading and looked up at Louis with a shocked face.

"You're taking us on a cruise?" Harry finally questioned.

"Yeah... I'm hoping that's okay because it's already paid for and everything..." Louis responded, fingers crossed he hadn't made a mistake.

"Oh my gosh... you're taking us on a freaking cruise!" Harry exclaimed dropping the papers in favor of hugging Louis before jerking back. "Wait... what about work...?"

"Already taken care of. Your mum was all for you taking a nice long break and I'm my own boss so I just put Zayn in charge." Louis replied. "So you want to go?"

"Yes!" Harry laughed, never having thought he'd be going on a cruise.

"Wanna tell Scar? Our flight leaves for Florida on Saturday night and we board the ship on Monday afternoon." Louis said picking up the papers Harry had dropped.

Harry nodded and leaned his head back, "Scarlet, come here bug!" he called out.

They heard the tapping of Sugar's claws on the wood floors and the patter of Scarlet's feet as they made their way down the hall and into the living room.

"Guess what bug... you remember how dad asked you about what you'd like to do for holiday?" Harry questioned, pulling their nine year old onto his lad.

"Yeah, I remember." Scarlet answered looking between her two smiling parents.

"Well, how do you feel about going on a cruise? We get to sail in a huge boat to different places and do a bunch of things at those places." Harry explained.

"Like the commercials on TV?" Scarlet questioned, familiar with the tune of the Norwegian commercials.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Harry replied.

"We get to go on one!?" Scarlet asked, getting excited.

"Your dad set it all up, we're leaving Saturday night!" Harry answered, his face breaking into a big dimpled smile.

"Really!?" Scarlet squealed looking at Louis.

"Really, really!" Louis smiled and laughed as Scarlet launched herself off Harry's lap to hug him.

"Are Sugar and Olly coming with us too?" Scarlet questioned sitting up - referring to Oliver as Olly.

"Afraid not bug, the sea isn't the place for pets. Uncle Niall is going to watch them for us." Louis responded having already talked to Niall about watching the two pets.

"Oh okay. Ae we going to get to go in water?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"Definitely. Anytime you want really, there's big pool on the ship and waterslides." Louis answered as Scarlet crawled off of him to sit on the floor with Sugar.

\--**--

Saturday came in a flash which was surprising because normally when you were looking forward to something time seemed to go by really slow. But there they were dropping Sugar and Oliver off at Niall's with plenty of food for the two weeks they would be gone.

Liam was there playing Fifa with Niall when they arrived.

"Heya Scar!" Liam greeted as Scarlet walked into the living room with Sugar on a lead.

"Hi Uncle Liam! Hi Uncle Niall!" Scarlet greeted, unclasping Sugar.

The pretty much full size dog hurried over to greet the two men, trying to lick their faces only to be pushed away gently by the laughing duo. Liam got up and followed Harry into the kitchen where he was putting Sugar and Oliver's food in the pantry.

"Hey Li... have you talked to him yet?" Harry questioned turning to his other best mate.

"No... not yet... I don't really know what to say." Liam chuckled weakly.

"Just tell him how you feel." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yes because hey guess what I'm in love with you and that's why I broke up with my girlfriend doesn't sound crazy at all." Liam muttered.

"It really doesn't." Harry laughed patting his shoulder. "Find a way to spend some time with him. He's got Sugar for two weeks, ask if he wants to go to the park with her... you could go for a walk together. Drop some hints or something, see if he responds."

"I don't know." Liam sighed running a hand through his short hair.

"You've got nothing to lose but everything to gain." Harry said as he walked back to the living room where Louis was playing in Liam's place.

"Li come play with me again... Louis always wins." Niall pouted, turning his blue eyes to Liam.

"Give me back my remote Louis." Liam said, walking over and giving Louis a light shove.

Louis made a whipping noises that made Liam blush, Harry snicker, and Niall look at them confused. Nevertheless, Louis handed the remote back to Liam and the brown eyed lad took his place back on the sofa.

"Well we better be getting back to my flat." Harry said, reaching out for Louis' hand.

"Alright, have fun on vacation." Niall said holding out his arms for a hug from Scarlet.

"Bye Uncle Niall." Scarlet hugged him before moving over to Liam. "Bye Uncle Liam."

"See you in two weeks." Liam responded, hugging her tight.

Harry, Louis, and Scarlet gave Sugar and Oliver final pats on the head before heading back to the SUV and back to Harry's flat. Louis had packed his things that morning and then brought them over to Harry's place where they were going to leave from for their flight.

"You need to pack your clothes Scar." Harry said dropping his keys onto the counter. "Your dad will make sure you have everything you need. I'm gonna go pack my own."

Harry headed off to his room while Scarlet and Louis went to her room. Harry had already placed a suitcase in Scarlet's room and made list of things she needed to take - how many shirts and whatnot that way they could make sure they returned with everything.

In his own room, Harry opened his large suitcase and began neatly placing shorts, two pairs of jeans, shirts, a pair of nice black slim fit black pants (because Louis insisted on them fine dining one night at least), shoes, bandanas, socks, and boxers along with everything else he thought he might need for their two week holiday.

Their flight leaves at midnight and arrives in Miami, Florida at 4AM (9AM London Time), so by the time it's time to leave, Scarlet is sacked out on the sofa. Harry carried her out to the car while Louis loaded their suitcases into the rear. Once they were all in the SUV, Louis started the engine and they were off to the airport.

Harry woke Scarlet up once Louis had parked the SUV in the sheltered parking for two weeks and a day since they had to fly back from Fort Lauderdale after the cruise. Scarlet stumbled around to the back of the SUV where Louis handed her her rolling suitcase then shut the hatch. With Scarlet's hand securely in Harry's, they made their way into the airport and over to check in.

They loaded the plane, first class seats which didn't surprise Harry this time and immediately Scarlet fell asleep between her two parents.

Nine hours later they began their descent into the Miami International Airport. Harry was more than thankful that Scarlet had slept most of the flight while he himself only caught a few hours, never having found plane seats to be all that comfortable, even in first class.

Louis had a hand on Harry's lower who had his hand joined with Scarlet's as they made their way over to the luggage pick up. With their suitcases in hand, Louis led the way outside where a Lincoln Navigator was waiting to take them to the hotel. The driver loaded their things into the back end while they got situated inside then took off into the night.

They arrived at the Fontainebleau Hotel in Miami Beach a while later and made their way into the large hotel on the oceanfront. Louis checked them in with the too perky for four AM receptionist then led the way to their room.

The room was white with two double beds dressed in white, blue, and green, grey carpet, and had a perfect view of the water below.

"I guess it'd be better if we don't go to sleep..." Harry commented glancing at the clock that read nearly 5AM now.

"Probably not, but let's try and catch another hour or two... they don't start breakfast until six anyways." Louis yawned, moving towards one of the beds after kicking his shoes off.

Harry walked over to the other bed and climbed in before looking at Scarlet.

"Are you still sleepy bug?" He questioned.

"A little." She responded moving to get into the bed as well.

The next time they woke up it was seven thirty and Louis was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and getting ready for the day.

"Breakfast is on the table!" Louis called when he heard a zipper in the room.

On the table were two ham and cheese croissants, still warm, in a small box. Louis emerged from the bathroom with his hair styled up into an effortless quiff with a pair of denim shorts on and a teal shirt. He looked amazing and it almost made Harry whine, but he stopped himself - he definitely didn't want to have that conversation with Scarlet yet.

Louis moved to press a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth only to have the younger turn his head so he kissed his cheek instead.

"What..." Louis pouted.

"Morning breath." Harry replied as he picked up his croissant.

"I don't care." Louis laughed, moving in again.

This time Harry returned the kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth before diving into his sandwich. When they were done eating Harry sent Scarlet into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get dressed before going in himself once she was done.

When Harry came back out, Louis and Scarlet were sitting on one of the beds watching cartoons on TV.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry questioned, coming around to sit on the other side of their daughter.

"Shopping? There's not too much to do around here, but the hotel has some shops downstairs, you mentioned Scar needing a new swimsuit." Louis said thinking back to the plane ride where Harry had groaned about forgetting to buy Scarlet a new suit.

"How's that sound love, wanna get a new swimsuit?" Harry questioned.

"Definitely." Scarlet agreed, not so keen to wear the one she had, complaining it was now a bit too small.

Louis grabbed up their key card and Scarlet's hand, racing out the door, leaving Harry to catch up while Scarlet laughed and ran with Louis to the lift. Harry shook his head at the laughing duo when he stepped into the lift and fixed his bandana in his hair. Louis grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together and walked towards the shops he had seen earlier.

They went through all the swimsuits for girls with Harry deeming them acceptable or not - the acceptable ones going into Louis' hands if Scarlet liked them to try on. She had picked out five that she liked before going into the changing room and trying them on. While she did, Louis looked at the sunglasses the store had in a display case.

When he turned around next, Scarlet was showing Harry a purple and pink tankini style swimsuit. Once Scarlet finished trying on the suits, she had two that she really liked and sent Louis one bright blue doe eyed look, sealing the deal that both would be hers.

Louis led her over to the cover-ups and let her pick out two that she liked, one a Kate Mack hooded cover up that was white with red and navy blue stripes as well as one that was a white gauze with an embroidered neck. They walked over to the display case of sunglasses and Scarlet immediately pointed to a pair of aviator sunglasses similar to ones Louis had, but for kids. He didn't hesitate getting the attention of one of the employees and having her unlock the case so Scarlet could try on the glasses. They fit her perfectly, her face shaped more like Louis' for aviators while Harry's was shaped more for wayfarer style glasses.

He nodded at the female employee that he would take them and she unlocked a bottom cabinet to retrieve a box with the sunglasses. Since Harry was still busy trying on a couple swimtrunks for himself, Louis led Scarlet over to the shoes

"Oh dad! They have TOMS!" Scarlet exclaimed hurrying over to a table with TOMS set up on it.

"Baby you just got some of those for Christmas." Louis responded, remaining where he was instead of walking over.

"But..." Scarlet started but Louis cut her off.

"No Scar, you've got enough TOMS. Come look at the sandals." Louis said not changing his answer even when she pouted.

Scarlet picked out a pair of black Dolce Vita gladiator sandals, a pair of brown Stevies banded sandals, and a pair of white Steve Madden sandals with studs and sparkles on the top portion. By the time the employee came back out with the three boxes of shoes Harry was joining them with a pair of navy blue swimtrunks in his hands and looking at their collection of stuff with a raised eyebrow.

"Find a pair you like?" Louis questioned, smiling over at his boyfriend.

"I did... what's all this...?" Harry questioned, gesturing to the stuff Louis and Scarlet were carrying.

"Just did some shopping." Louis shrugged. "See any sunglasses you like?"  he questioned gesturing to the display case while the girl at the counter began to ring up their stuff.

"I already have the pair you bought me." Harry said glancing over at the case, not paying a lick of attention to the rising number on the display screen of the cash register.

Louis swiped his card after he had pulled the swimtrunks from Harry's hands without even blinking at the five hundred dollar total. The price of name brand and Miami.

By the time they got out of that store and walked around to a few others it was lunch time. After they ate lunch they ordered waffle cones with gelato - chocolate for Harry and Louis and cookie dough for Scarlet before heading out of the hotel.

They returned to the hotel in time for dinner after going to their hotel room and freshening up some. After dinner they retreated to their room and settled on watching a movie. They sat together until they couldn't hold their eyes open. Louis crawled into the other bed and Harry switched off the lights - all of them asleep within minutes.

They spent Monday lounging around until it was time to go to the port where the cruise ship was docked. Louis' pretty sure there's 3000 people waiting to board the ship which held nearly 4000 plus 1700 crew members. Harry kept Scarlet close as they boarded the large ship and checked in.

"Here you are Mr. Tomlinson, deck 16, the elevators are that way." The young receptionist said handing Louis the key to their suite. "Here's a map of the ship, you'll find all the different things to do, restaurants, bars, and such including information about each. Enjoy your cruise!"

"Thank you." Louis said accepting the key then leading Harry and Scarlet away from the crowd gathering around them.

Their suite was the largest on the boat at nearly 1000 square feet. It had a living area, a dining area, a half bathroom, a large master bathroom with a jetted tub and separate shower, plus a large balcony. It was all decorated in white, blue, and black - everything modern and new.

"They is incredible." Harry commented as he set his things down.

"I'm glad you like it. You and Scarlet can have the bedroom and I'll take the sofa, it folds out into a double bed." Louis responded pointing towards the bedroom.

An hour later the cruise ship was set to take off from the dock so Louis led Harry and Scarlet out onto the balcony so they could watch the shore slowly disappear from view.

"Daddy can we go swim?" Scarlet questioned looking up at Harry once the shore was just a thin line.

"I don't see why not. You go change in the bathroom." Harry responded then turned to Louis. "You up for a swim?"

"Always." Louis nodded going back inside to grab his swim shorts from his suitcase and head into the half bath to change.

Once Scarlet was out of the bathroom and in her new black Roxy swimsuit, Harry grabbed up his new swimtrunks and went to change. In the living room, Louis pulled out one of Scarlet's new cover-ups, the white gauze with the embroidered neck, and handed it over to her to put on along with her new brown sandals.

"Dad, can you put my hair up in a ponytail?" Scarlet questioned holding out a hair tie.

"Sure love, turn around." Louis said taking the tie then gathering Scarlet's curly hair into his hands and tying it. "Good?"

"Yes, thank you." Scarlet said turning to smile at him gratefully.

Harry emerged from the bedroom, slipping on a white t-shirt as he walked, earning Louis' attention - his eyes zeroing in on Harry's abs. That's very different from the small, barely noticeable, pudge Harry used to have; now he's just tone and lick-able. And Louis has to stop his thoughts right there before he ends up in an awkward situation, immediately picturing Liam in a dress does the trick.

Harry picked up his camera and they left their room. Dozens of other families are already out at the pool with their children splashing and yelling. Harry stood back and snapped some pictures while Louis got into the pool with Scarlet, letting their daughter piggy back - smiling happily.

When it was time for dinner, they went back to their suite and changed into regular clothes, leaving their swimsuits to dry in the bathroom. Harry opted for denim shorts, same as Louis, only sporting a white shirt while Louis pulled on a baby blue one. Scarlet came out in a pair of navy blue shorts with little white ships on them and a white tank top, her slightly damp hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

They went down to deck six and decided on eating at one of the ships newest restaurants, Savor. Once they were done with dinner, they went out onto one of the main decks where a dozens of others were, ready with their cameras has the sun began to sink below the horizon making the sky change into a sea of pink, purple, orange, and blue. Louis snapped a few pictures of the sunset and then turned his camera on Harry and Scarlet. He focused on the two of them through the viewfinder, Scarlet's back pressed to Harry's front, his arms draped loosely over her shoulders - both with happy smiles on their faces and warm glows from the setting sun. He snapped a few pictures of them then tapped on Harry's arm.

Louis motioned for Harry to lean down to Scarlet's height and he snapped a pictures of the duo grinning wildly at the camera, Harry's arms wrapped around Scarlet. He leaned down with them for the next and took a selfie of the three of them smiling and then another of himself and Harry kissing Scarlet's cheeks. As he made to stand back up a finger tapped him on the shoulder and Louis turned to see a young woman, probably younger than himself, standing there.

"Hi! Would you like me to take a picture of you three?" She said, gesturing to the Nikon camera Louis had.

"Um yeah sure, please." Louis nodded handing over the expensive camera.

Louis pulled Harry to his side, circling an arm around around his slender waist while Harry did the same then pulled Scarlet in front of them. They both placed their free hand on either of her shoulders and smiled at each other before looking towards the woman.

"Ready? On the count of three smile!" She exclaimed holding the camera up. "One... Two... Three!"

They smiled and the shutter went off. The woman carefully handed the camera back to Louis and smiled broadly at him.

"You have a beautiful family Sir." She commented, giving Harry and Scarlet a kind look.

"Thank you." Louis responded. "And thank you for the picture."

"No problem! Enjoy your cruise!" The woman said then wondered off.

Once the sun had set they wondered around the ship for a bit, talking to other families from all around the world before going back to their suite for the night. Harry sent Scarlet off to get ready for bed before taking a shower himself and then tucking her in and joining Louis out in the living room for a moment.

"Best holiday ever so far?" Louis questioned hopefully from where he had just finished pulling out the sofa bed, which looked surprisingly comfy.

"Eh... top five so far." Harry teased, shrugging his shoulders

Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry, both of them already in the pajamas for the night.

"Yeah?" Louis smirked, pulling Harry in close.

"Yeah." Harry shrugged again, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

Louis chuckled then leaned up and kissed Harry's lips sweetly.

"How bout now?" He questioned pulling back enough to look into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Eh." Harry shrugged, trying to keep the grin off his face.

Louis quirked a delicate eyebrow at Harry before leaning in again. This time he tightened his arms around Harry's waist and drew him as close as possible before colliding their lips. Louis' finger dug into Harry's back through his black t-shirt and Harry keened into the kiss, knees going weak. Harry moved his arms around Louis' neck and kissed him back with equal passion in the middle of the living room.

"How about now?" Louis breathed out when they pulled apart.

"Eh top three." Harry smiled, showing off his dimples before leaning in and pecking Louis' lips a final time then pulling away. "Night babe."

"Night darling." Louis responded, already missing Harry's warmth even though it wasn't cold.

He crawled into bed and switched of the lamp next to the sofa. Louis buried his face into the pillow and smiled as he let his eyes drift shut. Harry didn't need to say it was the best holiday ever... Louis already knew it was because it was all three of them, together. 


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's pretty sure he could get used to traveling in luxury like this - it's weird but it's really nice. They're going to be at sea for two days before reaching San Juan and he's already discovered the perks of being in the Haven suite. They've got 24 hour room service plus two private restaurants, open only to people staying in the Haven suites. There's also a private swimming pool for the occupants as well which Scarlet has already made full use of.

Their first day at sea had consisted of pulling on their swimsuits and heading to the top deck after breakfast and going down the water slides until they were to lazy to climb the stairs one more time so they settled for messing about in the pool with other travelers. Eventually Louis and Harry had staked claim on two lounge chairs near the pool, keeping an eye on Scarlet as she played with some other kids, while they talked to a couple from New Zealand.

For lunch Louis orders pizza from Pizza 24/7 and it's delivered hot and fresh from the oven a while later. He's got a veggie one for himself and Harry and a cheese pizza with bacon pieces on top for Scarlet. It's too much food for the three of them so they offer up some to the New Zealand couple and their son.

Their second day at sea consists of the same morning routine before putting on some closed toe shoes and heading to the sports complex. Scarlet immediately pointed to the ropes course where a few others are working their way through the obstacles. Harry's not really that fond of heights, so Louis goes with her while Harry keeps his feet firmly on the deck with his camera held up to snap pictures of the two and anything else that catches his eye. While Louis and Scarlet are up in the ropes course, Harry ends up chatting with a man probably in his fifties who's traveling with is wife on their 30th anniversary.

"Got somebody up there?" The man, James, questioned, pointing up at the course.

"My daughter and boyfriend." Harry replied pointing at the two.

He's always kind of hesitant to say he's got a boyfriend and a daughter, some people don't take well to it. 1) Because that means he's gay and 2) he's not married but has a kid and sometimes people just don't like that. But the man smiles and nods his head.

"Did you carry her?" He questioned which really catches Harry off guard.

"Um, yes, I did." Harry answered and the man clapped him on the shoulder.

"Our son carried his and his husbands son." James told him and Harry sighed with relief, this man definitely didn't have anything against him. "Is he the father?"

"Yeah he is. We broke up before I had a chance to tell him and we got reconnected last year." Harry explained, not going into any detail.

"You love them very much, I can tell." James commented.

"I do." Harry smiled up at Louis and Scarlet who waved down from the second level of the course.

"Well don't ever forget to tell them that. Many people don't say I love you enough and then wish they had when suddenly their chance is gone. Don't be one of those people, tell them every day." James said looking over at Harry with a serious expression before patting his shoulder with a smile. "Have a nice vacation."

"You too." Harry nodded, letting the mans words sink in.

A little while later Louis and Scarlet joined Harry back on deck with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, I wanna walk the plank!" Scarlet said pointing over at the eight foot plank that extended over the side of the ship.

"Alright love." Harry laughed and they walked over to the line waiting.

By the time they're done with that and Harry's got loads more pictures on his camera, they head off to find something for lunch. For the rest of the day they wondered around the massive ship, weaving in and out of the stores. For dinner, they changed into nicer clothes and headed to Ocean Blue by Geoffery Zakarian. The food is absolutely incredible and Harry makes a mental note to eat there again before the cruise is complete.

The next day they docked in San Juan around 8AM. They're eating breakfast in their room before getting off the ship and it's too early for Louis to go on about San Juan, but Harry listens with mid curiosity.

"Says here San Juan was founded in 1521 an is picturesque with cobblestone streets, chapels, and plazas reflecting it's Spanish heritage. Oh and it says it's the second oldest city in the Americas and boosts fine beaches, lush rain-forests, a tropical climate, verdant mountainsides, and imposing forts." Louis read off of the map they received with little facts about the island.

Once they're off the ship, they pose for a picture by the San Juan marker, the ship and ocean in the background, when a middle aged man offered to take the picture. From there they took a taxi to Old San Juan and it's like going back in time as they strolled down the cobblestone streets, Harry's fingers laced with Louis' as Scarlet walked a couple feet ahead, randomly pointing out different things.

When it's getting near lunch, Scarlet pointed to a restaurant called Casa Cortes, her nose leading her to the smell of chocolate. The food is excellent and the chocolate is probably the best they've ever had.

From the restaurant they headed back to the shore and onto a small boat that took them over to Palomino Island. Louis rented scuba gear for them and after a short instructional course they were out in the water looking at all the sea life. Colorful fish swam beneath them and occasionally Scarlet would point to one, her eyes dancing with happiness behind the goggles.

For dinner they stopped at St. Gemain Bistro and Cafe, ordering sandwiches and salads before heading back to the boat with everyone else.

The ship departs from San Juan at 7PM and they're off to Aruba. Despite having walking around most of the day the first place Scarlet drags her parents off to is the rock wall. Harry, again, is happy to keep his feet on the ground while Louis is ready to step into a harness and start climbing.

The sun is beginning to set in the sky as they sail out into the ocean, a light breeze whipping Harry's curls which are pushed back by a bandana. It's so different from the U.K. Out here it's hot and sunny while back home it's mostly cloudy and rainy and cool. He could easily get used to this weather.

"Daddy! Dad said there's a bakery on the ship! I wanna cupcake!" Scarlet exclaimed running towards Harry once she was done climbing up the rock wall.

"Alright, let's go find it. Where's your dad?" Harry questioned, reaching to pull Scarlet out of the way of a few people walking around and not paying attention.

"Taking off his harness." Scarlet answered looking over her shoulder.

Louis came walking up a moment later and immediately reached for Harry's hand while Scarlet skipped ahead of them. They found the bakery and Scarlet eyed all the different cupcakes in the display case, biting her lip trying to decide which one she wanted. Eventually she settled on a strawberry cupcake with fluffy white cream cheese frosting swirled on top. Harry and Louis both settled on classic chocolate with vanilla buttercream frosting on top.

Harry chuckled as Scarlet bit into her cupcake and pulled it away with frosting on the tip of her nose. He reached for a napkin on the counter and handed it over to her.

They're at sea for a day before they docked in Aruba.

"So there's this place called Philip's Animal Garden, I figured Scar might enjoy that." Louis commented as he and Harry finished up breakfast and Scarlet got dressed in the bedroom.

"Yeah, sounds like something she'd enjoy." Harry nodded, finishing off his tea.

Louis paid their admission to the animal garden and they're each given a bag of carrots for the animals. They visit the camels, the kangaroos, the cheetah, the birds, the pigs, and the goats before Scarlet stops dead in her tracks.

Harry frowned and looked in the direction her eyes were staring and the only thing he spots is a black miniature horse sticking it's head through it's pen. His eyebrows lifted as Scarlet walked over to the small horse and pulled a carrot from her bag. She held it out and Harry can hear the sound of Louis snapping pictures as the horse takes the carrot from her. Scarlet giggled and pulled out another one.

Harry and Louis walked over as Scarlet began stroking the horses head as it tried to go for her bag of carrots. She looked up at Harry with a wide smile and even wider blue eyes and he knows right where that's going.

"Nope. Absolutely not." He shook his head.

"But I want a horse like this! He's so small!" Scarlet pouted turning back to the horse.

"Nope. You've already got a dog Scarlet and we have a cat. We don't need anymore animals and we definitely don't have space for a horse or the money to take care of one." Harry said reaching over to curl his hand around Louis' head and cover his mouth so he couldn't say anything.

"But I want one." Scarlet whined.

"I said no Scarlet." Harry responded. "That answer is final."

Scarlet pouted even more but dropped the subject.

They boarded the boat at four and it set sail at five. They're at sea for another day before arriving in Jamaica. Louis practically drags them off the ship, all of them clad in swimwear. They're in a taxi before they can even blink and Louis is telling the driver to take them to the Blue Hole.

The road leading to the park was beat up, Scarlet shrieking every now and then when the taxi would hit a big hole. When they get there though it's so worth it, it's all lush greenery and tropical flowers. There's a small group forming and a tour guide greeting people.

"Hello! I'm Chris!" The man greeted them. "Your tour guide, you're just in time!"

Chris led them to the Blue Hole and it's absolutely stunning how blue and clear the water looks.

"Feel free to go in the water, fair warning it's a bit chilly!" Chris laughed before diving in himself.

"Daddy can we go in!?" Scarlet questioned watching as other people pulled off their shoes and cover-ups and t-shirts.

"I don't see why not." Harry said pulling his t-shirt over his head and placing it with Louis' and the small backpack he was carrying with the camera inside.

Chris wasn't lying. The water is bloody freezing. Scarlet comes up sputtering and shivering. Louis, being more the daredevil, spotted the rope others were using to jump in and ran over to it. He, much like his daughter, came up shivering and yelping at the coldness.

"Come on Hazza!" Louis called reaching for Scarlet and pulling her over to him. "The water feels f-fantastic!" he shivered.

Harry sighed and stared down at the 6 foot drop. Taking a breath he jumped in. The water is like ice if you ask him.

"C-Crap-p" Harry shivered when he got to the surface and turned to glare at Louis. "I h-hate you."

"Aw baby... it's just a tad cold." Louis smiled, hugging Scarlet close while she giggled, having gotten used to the water but enjoyed watching her daddy squirm.

Eventually Chris led them up a narrow trail by the river to the waterfalls. It's so stunning, Harry and Louis reach for the camera at the same time. Chris took the camera from them and motioned for them to go stand near the waterfall. With Scarlet between them and all of them smiling, Chris snapped the picture then handed back the camera.

They all get on top of the waterfall when they see people walking down it. Chris walked down with Scarlet, holding her hand as Harry and Louis watched on. They followed after and after a while they get out of the water and head over to the bar. Louis and Harry each get one beer while Scarlet got lemonade.

Once they're done at the Blue Hole they headed to eat. The restaurant had people playing steel drums and people dancing to the music.

Before they know it they're back on the ship and heading back out to sea on their way to Grand Cayman. They're there by the next morning and it's another beautiful warm sunny day. Harry's noticed how Louis' skin is responding to the sun... he's got a golden tan going on and it makes him look even more stunning.

"So, I know you were wanting to get a pony..." Louis started once they were on land and Harry quirks an eyebrow. "But that's really out of the question... so how do you feel about going horseback riding on the beach?"

"YES!" Scarlet exclaimed hurrying to hug Louis.

Pampered Ponies is the name of the place Louis takes them. Scarlet is immediately taken with a beautiful chestnut mare with a white streak from her nose to her eyes. Harry helped her up onto the horse after they went through the little orientation and then moved to hoist himself up onto the solid white mare while Louis chose a black and white mare.

They rode along the beach with the guide and eventually she had then turn the horses into the water. Louis snapped pictures with the waterproof digital camera he had purchased on the ship as the horses swam out into the ocean a little ways before turning and coming back in.

It's worth every single penny he spent just to see Scarlet so happy and to see Harry enjoying himself as well. From the horseback ride they went over to the Cayman Stand Up Paddle Company. Scarlet takes to it like a pro, getting to her knees and then standing up ten minutes after the lessons started. Meanwhile, Harry kept toppling over trying to get on his knees while Louis toppled over trying to stand up. Scarlet found it all too funny watching her parents fall off the boards while she paddled around them, life jacket securely on her just in case.

They stopped at the Brasserie on their way to Seven Mile Beach to get something to eat. With Scarlet eating a grilled cheese and Louis and Harry opting for fish cakes, they settled into their chairs and enjoyed the delicious food.

They found loungers open by some miracle at the beach and immediately Louis was stripping of his shirt and tossing his shoes aside and making a dash for the crystal clear water. Scarlet was hot on his heels while Harry decided to lounge on the beach and catch some sun.

A while later he felt drops of water hitting his chest and opened his eyes to see Scarlet standing over him.

"Are you gonna come jet skiing daddy?" She questioned with excited eyes.

"Jet skiing?" Harry responded sitting up and looking over at Louis who just smiled. "Yeah, I suppose so. You have to ride with your dad or me though."

They have a blast. Scarlet cheering as Harry jetted through the water with Louis a little ways away. When they get back onto the boat it's dinner time so they head over to one of the restaurants for a bite before heading back to their suite.

The sun was dipping below the horizon when Louis suddenly stood up.

"Scar? You ready to go bug?" He questioned.

"Yup." She smiled hopping up from the sofa, leaving Harry frowning.

"Be back soon Haz." Louis called and before Harry could get a word out they were gone.

Louis kept Scarlet close to him as they made their way through the crowds of people standing around the boat talking and taking pictures. Splash Academy is Nickelodeon themed and there's already dozens of kids running around.

"Alright bug, just like we talked about while your daddy was sleeping on the beach earlier. Listen to Ms. Diana and be good, make friends with the other kids and behave just like you would for me or your daddy. Okay?" Louis confirmed, bending over some to look Scarlet in the eyes.

"Got it." Scarlet nodded her head and moved to hug him.

"Good girl, we'll be back before you know it." Louis said, hugging her tight then moving to sign her in and give Diana his cell phone number just in case.

With a final kiss to Scarlet's forehead, Louis headed back up to their suite where Harry was still lounging on the sofa.

"Where's Scar?" Harry questioned as soon as Louis walked in alone.

"Splash Academy. Come on or we'll be late!" Louis said holding out his hand to Harry

"Late for what?" Harry asked getting up and taking Louis' hand anyways.

"You'll see!" Louis smiled and led Harry out of their suite.

They got off the boat and headed to the taxi waiting for them.

"Lou... are you sure we should be leaving the boat...?" Harry inquired looking back at the large ship.

"Yes, I talked to the captain earlier, said we weren't leaving the dock until midnight, we'll definitely be back before that." Louis replied as they climbed into the taxi.

Soon they were pulling back up to the pampered ponies and Harry quirked an eyebrow. He allowed himself to be led over to where the horses and two other couples were waiting.

"Ah! Mr. Tomlinson!" One of the employees greeted. "Awesome, we're all here now! Pick your favorite horse and let's get to the beach!"

Harry and Louis mounted the horses they had ridden earlier in the day and followed the guide down to the beach.

"Alright everyone! We've roped off a portion of the beach for you to ride, please don't take the horses into the water except to walk - no taking them out to swim. We've got three stations set up! One has champagne, one has chocolates, and the last is just for you to talk and whatnot.  I'll be riding around, just call if you need something." The employee said then wandered off on her horse.

"Guess we'll just kinda rotate yeah?" An American girl said from where she was sat on her horse next to her husband.

"Sounds like a plan!" The Canadian man from the other couple stated.

"We'll take the champagne first if that's fine with everyone?" Louis questioned looking at the other two couples.

"We'll take chocolates!" The Americans cheered and took off without another word.

The Canadian couple just chuckled and headed off towards the private zone.

At the champagne table set up in the sand, there was a bottle of chilled champagne as well as three sets of two plastic flutes. Louis figured they needed to be disposable - made sense. They climbed down off their horses and Louis popped the cork on the champagne then poured them each a flute.

"To us." Louis lifted his glass to Harry.

"To us." Harry agreed with a smile and sipped the champagne. "When did you plan this?"

"As soon as I saw they did moonlit rides. I couldn't pass it up, I thought it'd be romantic." Louis said, looking down at his drink with a little smile playing on his lips.

"It is." Harry said, edging closer to Louis. "A moonlit ride... I think that pretty much sums up romance when it's on a beautiful island... with really fit guy." he continued, pressing his nose to Louis' cheek and kissing his jaw sweetly.

A while later they switched to the chocolate table and found a box set out for each couple, their names written in fancy scroll on the tops. Louis has to will himself not to get hard when Harry let's out a deep moan as soon as the rich chocolate hits his taste buds. Of course, when Louis bites into his piece he releases the same noise and when he looks back at Harry he swears he looks a little flush.

"You think she's getting along with the other kids?" Harry questioned once his bite was gone.

"I'm sure Haz, she does really well in school, seems to have nice friends... everyone loves her." Louis replied.

"That's true, she turned out pretty good didn't she?" Harry inquired.

"All thanks to you, you've raised her proper... just like your mum raised you." Louis said, resting his head against Harry's shoulder as he picked up another chocolate.

"I did the best I could." Harry responded quietly.

"You did fantastic." Louis stated, curling an arm around Harry to squeeze him before letting go and walking over to the horses. "Wanna ride a bit?"

Harry blushed at the words, his mind going somewhere other than riding horses. He shook the thoughts out of his head and strolled over to his horse and hoisted himself up in the saddle. Louis did the same and walked Gypsy, his horse, over to where Harry sat on Star and leaned over, placing a hand on Harry's knee. Harry smiled, blushed, and leaned over as well to brush their lips together.

It's sweet and quick before they're pulling away and moving along down the beach through the water rushing up on shore. The last area has a table with a small CD player that's playing quiet piano music it sounds like. Instead of dismounting, they walked the horses a little longer before coming back to the CD player.

It's switched from playing piano music to playing Ed Sheeran. Kiss Me fades off and Give Me Love begins to play. Louis can't help but smile because it's his favorite song.

"This is like my favorite song by Ed." Harry commented, swaying with the music.

"Really?" Louis questioned looking over at Harry. "It's mine too!"

They both laugh because yeah they're still into the same things even after all those years apart.

"Dance with me?" Harry inquired rather shyly.

"Of course..." Louis murmured stepped closer to curl his arms around Harry's neck while Harry's hands settle on his hips.

Harry rested his forehead against Louis' and smiled, showing off his dimples - a sure sign that the smile was genuine and he was happy.

"I met a guy on the ship the other day." Harry said after a few moments of nothing but music filling the air around them.

"Yeah?" Louis quirked an eyebrow.

"Mhmm, noticed me watching you and Scar when you were doing the ropes course." Harry explained. "He asked me if I carried Scarlet, said his son carried his and his husbands baby."

"Oh? That's cool, I haven't met any other men that carried." Louis responded, holding Harry a little closer.

"Yeah." Harry murmured, leaning in to press his cheek to Louis'. "Said he could tell I loved you both, told me never to let a day go by where I didn't tell you because some people don't say it enough and then wish they had when suddenly their chance is gone. So I just wanted to tell you that." he said, circling his arms around Louis' wait. "Wanted to tell you that I love you, never stopped and never intend to stop."

Louis tightened his arms around Harry's shoulders and pressed his face into Harry's curly hair. It really all he can do not to let tears slip from his eyes even though they'd be happy tears.

"I love you too darling and I promise I'm never gonna stop." Louis whispered into Harry's hair before pulling back enough to press his lips to Harry's.

They can hear Ed singing in the background...

_My, my. My, my_

_Oh, give me love_

_My, my. My, my_

_Oh, give me love_

They danced along to the music, Harry's forehead resting back on Louis'. At the last note, Louis kept an arm around Harry's neck but moved his other to his waist and dipped Harry carefully so they didn' topple over in the soft sand.

"Hi." Louis smiled as Harry clung to is neck and bicep.

"Hi." Harry squeaked, taken by surprise.

Louis started to lean in to kiss him when Gypsy pressed her nose to Louis' shoulder with just enough pressure to send them toppling over.

They both let out startled yelps as they hit the ground and looked up at the black and white mare who just blinked at them and then wandered back over to Star. Beneath him, Louis felt Harry's chest begin to shake and looked down to see him trying not to burst out laughing.

Louis can't contain it when it bubbles up inside him and buries his face into Harry's chest and begins to laugh.

"Bloody horse ruined the moment." Louis chuckled, one arm under Harry while the other was draped across his stomach.

He could feel how tone Harry was beneath his cheek and arm.

"Doesn't have to be ruined I suppose." Harry commented once his laughter subsided. "I mean we're laying in the white sand on an island under the moon and stars..."

Louis looked up from where his face had been resting against Harry's chest. He shuffled up closer, pulling his arm from under Harry's back and pushing it under his neck before letting his other hand creep of Harry's stomach to his collarbones.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't." Louis whispered and he felt one of Harry's hands come to rest on his hip.

"It really doesn't..." Harry murmured as Louis leaned in closer, bumping their noses together.

Louis sealed his lips over Harry's and curled in closer to him as the gentle breeze coming off the ocean blew around them. Harry's got one hand on Louis' lower back and his other resting on Louis' hip, his thumb rubbing back and forth against the fabric of Louis' clothes. Louis ran the tip of his tongue over Harry's bottom lip, requesting entrance and Harry parted his lips.

They haven't kissed like this since they were a couple ten years ago. It's just as electrifying as it was back then. Their grips tightened on each other as their tongues danced together.

Eventually, they pulled apart and Louis helped Harry stand up. They brushed the sand of their clothes then hoisted themselves back up onto the horses and rode back to where the guide was waiting for everyone.

They arrived back at the boat at 11, hand in hand and smiling like they were on top of the world. Scarlet was playing with another little girl named Cassidy when they walked into the splash academy to pick her up. She waved goodbye to the other girl and hurried over to Harry and Louis.

"Did you have fun love?" Louis questioned, draping an arm over her shoulders as they walked back to their room.

"Loads! Ms. Diana let us watch Scooby Doo and gave us some candy!" Scarlet said, tucking herself further into Louis' side as they passed by a few drunken people.

"That was nice of her." Louis smiled.

Up in their suite they took turns showering and got into their pajamas. Scarlet was the first to crawl into bed, burying her face into the pillow and drifting right off. Harry paused in the living area long enough to kiss Louis.

"Thanks for tonight, I had fun." Harry said, pulling away.

"Anything for you." Louis smiled reaching out to stroke his thumb over Harry's jaw. "Sweet dreams love."

"Night Lou." Harry replied then headed off to bed.

They docked in Mexico at ten AM the next day. There's already hundreds if not thousands of people the beach by the time they get off the boat and head over to Nachi Cocom. There's people waiting to go parasailing, rent waverunners, ride the banana boat, rent private boats, and everything in between.

Louis' already got it covered though, having used the phone in their room to call ahead and book all the things they wanted to do.

He's reserved a private yacht, rides on the banana boat, two waverunners, a spot for parasailing, and snorkeling at Palancar Reef. They've got time before their reservation for the banana boat to go eat so they go to Burritos Gorditos, a local joint that they've been hearing other passengers on the ship talk about.

Scarlet gets a beef burrito with no beans, Louis goes for pork, and Harry opted for chicken. They're filling and fantastic and they mentally thank the people on the boat for talking about the place. As soon as they arrived at the beach they headed over to the banana boat and climbed on for the reserved ride.

From the banana boat they walked over to one of the boats for parasailing. Scarlet got strapped into the seat between Harry and Louis and the boat took off when they were ready. The parachute filling with air and slowly lifted them up from the back of the boat as the boat gained speed. They drifted up above the water, Scarlet letting out a cheer of excitement while Louis snapped photos of the land below along along with pictures of Harry and Scarlet. Fifteen minutes later one of the workers flipped a switch for a motor to pull them in.

After they were back on the beach, Louis led them over to a different boat for snorkeling. The reef is full of colorful fish and coral. Harry snapped pictures with the waterproof camera, taking in the underwater world that was surrounding them.

Once again, when they got back to the beach, Louis snatched Harry's and Scarlet's hand and led them over to yet another boat, only this one is a yacht. The captain greeted them with a cheerful smile and welcomed them aboard before heading off and getting the boat out to sea. There were two waverunners attached on the back of the boat and they climbed onto them as soon as the captain stopped the yacht.

By the time they got back on board the yacht, Harry's pretty much decided that he'd absolutely love to own waverunners and maybe he'll casually bring it up to Louis one day. They had dinner on the yacht and then headed back to the ship.

Some of the locals are watching them board and Louis doesn't miss the shouts of some paps and fans of Little Mix that recognize him or the flashes from their cameras. He gets why their other locations have been some quiet, Little Mix isn't well known in Jamaica yet, he definitely wants to change that, but he gets that that's why he hasn't received much attention. However, Little Mix is scheduled to perform in Mexico as soon as they're done with their final US concert.

They sail through the night and into the day a little before reaching their final destination on their cruise, the Bahamas.

"Are we going to Atlantis!?" Scarlet questioned as soon as the ship was docked.

She was bouncing around in a royal blue summer dress over her swimsuit and her white sandals. Ever since Niall had mentioned Atlantis to her, Scarlet had been geared up and ready to go to the water park in Paradise Island.

"Yes baby, we are." Harry answered, grabbing up a duffel bag with their towels and sunscreen.

Harry was wearing navy blue swimshorts that sat low on his hips and drew Louis' eye right to his slender frame. If Louis' honest... he'll probably dream of yanking down those shorts and ravishing Harry tonight when he falls asleep.

With their hands securely laced together and Scarlet leading the way, they made their way off the ship and to a taxi to take them to Atlantis. Louis paid for their tickets before Harry could utter a word and they headed into the park were hundreds of others already were.

The leap of faith, the challenger slide, the abyss, the serpent slide - anything that Scarlet pointed to, they rode, which turned out to be everything. They only stop to use the bathroom and to eat lunch at a place called Shark Bites.

Once they rode everything in the water park they headed over to Dolphin Cay for the shallow water dolphin interaction and the  sea lion interaction. Harry's pretty sure he's never seen Scarlet happier as one of the dolphins comes up and let Scarlet kiss it's nose while Louis snaps a picture.

After they had done everything there was to do and seen everything there was to see, they headed over to Pink Sands beach. The beach is stunning and the sand is soft under their feet and just warm. Louis and Harry stood together on the beach while Scarlet splashed around in the shallow water with a few other kids.

"This has been so amazing, thank you for all of this." Harry said turning to look at Louis.

"You're welcome Hazza, this has been probably the best two weeks of my life in the past ten years honestly." Louis responded, nuzzling Harry's neck. "I couldn't have asked for a better holiday."

"Me either and I know Scar has really enjoyed it. She loves the sunshine and water almost as much as football." Harry commented, watching as Scarlet picked up a seashell.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to buy a vacation home somewhere sunny with lots of water." Louis said, dreaming of a perfect beach cottage somewhere warm with sparkling blue  water.

Harry doesn't reply because he's caught up in what Louis just said...  _we'll have to buy a vacation home_... Louis really doesn't seem to be intending on going anywhere anytime soon. In fact it seems as though he's got plans to make himself a permanent fixture, not that Harry has any problem with that anymore really...

They boarded the ship as the sun began to sink low in the sky, even though the ship wasn't scheduled to leave until ten or eleven. Louis, Harry, and Scarlet put on their best clothes. Scarlet walked out of the bedroom where a dress Louis had gotten her back in London that had a black bottom and a white top with lightly ruffled shoulders trimmed in black that went perfect with her new black gladiator sandals from Miami. Harry had pulled on his slim fit black trousers with a white button up and slender black tie. Louis came out wearing similar slim fit black trousers but with a blue button up. It was their final meal on the ship so they went to the private Haven restaurant and enjoyed a fabulous meal with the other Haven passengers.

After their meal they headed back to their room and changed into their pajamas before piling onto the sofa bed and selecting a movie to watch as the ship took off from the dock.

The next morning when Harry awoke it was with a wait on his shoulder and something pressing against his legs. Blinking his eyes he found Louis' head resting on his shoulder, the just older lad soundly asleep, little snores falling from his thin parted lips. Looking down he found Scarlet sleeping between them with her face pressed against Louis' stomach.

Louis stirred and blinked his eyes open. He looked at Harry and then Scarlet then back at Harry.

"Guess we fell asleep during the movie." Louis whispered, pressing his nose against Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Harry laughed softly, reaching for the remote to switch off the TV.

"I think we're going to be docking soon, should probably make sure we have everything packed and ready to go." Louis said, pulling away and gently moving away from Scarlet.

"I don't want to." Harry whined quietly.

"Sorry babe, but we have to." Louis said walking around to Harry's side of the sofa bed and leaning over to kiss his lips, not caring about morning breath.

Harry hummed happily into the sweet kiss.

"Gross. Stop it." Scarlet muttered as she woke up and caught sight of them.

The two adults laughed while their daughter gave them a barely disgusted look.

"Go brush your teeth and get dressed love, we need to be ready to leave the boat." Louis said reaching out to ruffle her curls before walking away.

Soon they were walking off the ship, waving goodbye to others they had met along the duration of their two week cruise. A taxi took them straight to the hotel Louis had booked, the Hyatt Regency Pier 66, since their flight home wasn't until the next morning. Once they dropped their things off they headed to Las Olas Boulevard and spent the rest of the day shopping and sightseeing.

They stopped at Gilbert's 17th Street Grill for dinner and then made a stop at the Florida Snow Factory for frozen yogurt. Scarlet smiled happily as she spooned up a bite of her chocolate frozen yogurt with cookie dough and chocolate chips mixed into it. Harry went for strawberry with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries on top and Louis got a chocolate shake.

By the time they got back to the hotel they were exhausted and fell into the beds immediately after changing.

At four the next morning they boarded their flight back to London. They're in first class again and instead of sitting between them, Scarlet sat next to the window, peering out at the world below them. Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder and Louis reached up and rubbed Harry's scalp gently.

"Sleep baby." Louis whispered, turning his head to kiss Harry's forehead.

"Mhmmm." Harry hummed already half asleep.

Louis smiled and pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry responded as he drifted off.

 His dreams filled of memories from their holiday and his future with Louis.


	22. Chapter 22

It's seven PM in London when they get back to Harry's flat. Niall was there waiting for them with Sugar on a lead and Oliver laying in his carrier. Scarlet bee-lined for the fluffy white dogs that was bouncing with excitement and barking as soon as she caught site of her owners.

"You'd think she couldn't wait to get away from us!" Niall laughed, letting go of the lead so Sugar could greet Scarlet.

"Us?" Harry questioned as they stopped outside the flat door.

"Yeah, Liam's been hanging out at my place for the past two weeks, went on a walk with Sugar and myself any time I took her out. I think this is the most I've ever seen of him since he started dating Sophia." Niall replied.

Harry and Louis gave each other knowing smiles, Harry feeling thrilled that Liam had taken his advice. Louis took the flat key from Harry and opened the door, all of them wondering inside. Niall opened Olivers carrier and the white and orange cat came walking out and immediately went to sit in Harry's lap on the sofa as the taller man dropped onto it with a sigh.

"I thought holiday's were for relaxing?" Niall laughed as Louis did the same as Harry and Scarlet laid down on the floor with Sugar.

"the cruise was relaxing, but traveling is always tiring." Harry replied stroking the cats head as he purred happily.

"S' why I've been as far as Paris." Niall commented.

"You've only been to Paris? Mate... you need to get out more." Louis stated leaning back against the sofa.

"Cost money to do those things Lou, we're not all swimming in it like you." Niall replied rolling his eyes.

"You're a video game tester Ni, surely that doesn't pay too shabby." Louis responded.

"It's not bad pay but it doesn't let me travel all over the place either plus going alone is no fun." Niall said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well take Liam with you. Sure he'd love to do a bit of traveling." Harry cut in and Niall looked at him.

"Why would I take Liam? I mean I have other friends too..." Niall frowned - did they know his secret?

"Just a suggestion, think Li would enjoy it." Harry shrugged his shoulders trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Yeah mate, pick a place, tell Liam, pick a day, and I'll pay for it." Louis stated earning raised eyebrows from Niall. "Consider it a payback for all the times you watch the animals and Scar."

"I mean, I guess I could..." Niall started then trailed off.

"Go do it Nialler! Once in a lifetime opportunity right now!" Louis exclaimed dramatically. "A vacation of a lifetime paid for by the one and only Louis Tomlinson!"

Niall laughed and then sighed, "Yeah, alright I'll talk to him."

"Good. Now be gone peasant I have unpacking to do!" Harry smiled, removing Oliver from is lap to stand up. "Thanks for watching them while we were gone Nialler."

"No problem Haz." Niall said moving towards the door. "See you guys later, bye Scar."

"Bye Uncle Niall!" Scarlet called as the blonde left the flat.

"Scarlet, go unpack your things and put your dirty clothes in the basket by the washer." Harry ordered as he grabbed his own suitcase.

Scarlet wondered off to her room with her suitcase while Louis followed Harry to his.

"You want me to order some takeout?" Louis questioned already pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, Chinese sounds good." Harry responded, hefting his suitcase onto his bed and unzipping it along with the duffel bag he had brought.

Once Louis finished up ordering the food he moved closer to help Harry unpack. He grabbed Harry's shoes out of the duffel and went to the closet to place them inside. As he turned to walk out a picture frame edging out from under a sweater caught his eye. He moved the sweater and picked up the pictures. It's identical to the one he has sitting on his nightstand in his flat.

"What are you staring at? Oh..." Harry appeared in the doorway of the closet.

"You still have yours too..." Louis commented quietly, looking at the picture of their younger selves.

"Too?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, mine sits on my nightstand. Used to make me cry every night because I thought I'd never have another chance and I had screwed everything up... now it just makes me happy because I have you again... and I have Scarlet." Louis replied looking over at Harry with a soft smile on his thin lips.

Harry responded with a smile of his own and moved forward to curl his arms around Louis' waist and hook his chin over his shoulder in a tight hug. Louis with the picture still in hand wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, his free hand scratching at the base of Harry's neck gently.

They went back to unpacking until there was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of their food which Louis hurried to get and pay for. He called Scarlet and Harry out to the living room once he had everything set out on the coffee table. Scarlet picked up a pork lo mein while Harry grabbed a beef lo mein and Louis took the sweet and sour chicken.

-*-

A few days later Harry began going to work again and dropping Scarlet off at Niall's to be watched. It hasn't really clicked in his mind that there are men following them everywhere they go with cameras. They're snapping pictures and articles are coming out on the internet about the place where Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend works and daughter stays. They stay out of sight is the thing normally so he just actually see them, but a few aren't so sneaky.

Anne has tossed out fifteen different paps within the first three days Harry has started working again. She does it was a frown on her face and a look that dares the paps to argue with her. Tammy tells Harry whenever there's someone with a camera in the bakery once Anne tells him the paps have been coming in on the fifth days he's been working, so Harry had asked Tammy to tell him whenever she suspected somebody was a pap.

Now that he's paying attention it drives Harry crazy.

Sometimes he can't even walk down the street without a camera flash going off in his face or somebody asking him where Louis is or how Louis is doing or where their daughter is.

"Mate you've got to talk to Louis about this." Niall stated when Harry arrived to pick up Scarlet.

"I know, it's driving me crazy." Harry responded, gesturing for Scarlet to come give him a hug.

She's getting taller - he's noticed that in the past few months. It kinda scares him because that means she's growing up and too soon she won't be his 'little' girl anymore.

"It's not you I'm concerned about Haz, no offence, it's Scarlet. They followed us everywhere today, questioning who I was, asking if you were cheating, asking where you were... I finally just brought her back here, they were all shoving camera's in our faces." Niall stated with a frown. "Hell I'm surprised they're not out there right now!"

"Niall." Harry warned shifting his eyes pointedly to Scarlet then back to Niall.

"Right. Sorry. Anyways, it scared her. You gotta do something before it gets out of hand..." Niall said as they moved to the door.

"I'll talk to him and see what he can do about it." Harry responded, reaching for the door knob once Scarlet had her shoes on.

"Keep her close mate, it's like they're lurking in the shadows.." Niall warned then kissed Scarlet's forehead and waved goodbye.

Of course, Niall is right. Almost as soon as they're ten feet from Niall's door five people with camera's pop out.

"Harry, where's Louis at?"

"Harry are you cheating on Louis?"

"Harry is she really Louis'?"

Harry hugged Scarlet closer to his side as he made his way to his SUV, keeping his head down but glancing up to make sure he didn't run into anything. He got Scarlet into the range rover and locked her door manually so no one could open it before climbing into the driver seat and locking the other doors.

When they arrived at their flat, Harry ushered Scarlet up the walk and into the flat quickly as he could. They were greeted by Sugar and Oliver as soon as they shut and locked the door.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up while I make dinner." Harry ordered, shooing his daughter away gently.

Once he heard the shower turn on he picked up his phone and called Louis.

"Hey Hazza!" Louis answered cheerfully.

"Lou, we need to talk... these paps... they're scaring Scar..." Harry sighed heavily.

"Seriously? I told everyone during that interview to stop taking pictures of Scarlet." Louis huffed out angrily.

"Well they're not listening. Niall said they were followed around so he finally just took Scar back home. He said the paps were getting in their faces asking who he was and if I was cheating and all sorts of crap." Harry explained as he began making a quick chicken Alfredo.

"I'll file for a restraining order for your flat, Niall's, Liam's, and mine, that's really the post I can do when it comes to them being around the flats. I can file for restraining orders so they can't get within a certain number of yards from you guys too." Louis said already writing down all their names to give to Clara, the person who handled his legal matters.

"Thanks Lou." Harry sighed with relief.

"Anything for you love." Louis responded, the smile on his face obvious in his voice.

"Hope Marcy fixed you something good tonight." Harry commented, referring to Louis' hired chef.

"Think she said something about hickory bourbon salmon." Louis replied. "Nothing compares to your cooking tho H."

Harry chuckled with a silly smile pulling on his lips, "Come over one day and I'll make you dinner - give Marcy the night off."

"Friday?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry agreed as Scarlet walked into the kitchen, her wet hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her baby blue pajamas.

"Alright, well I gotta get back to this, I'm trying to set Five Second of Summer up on tour, might have them join LM half way through tour." Louis said adjusting the pens on his desk as Zayn walked in.

"I'll talk to you later then." Harry responded, grabbing two plates out of the cabinet.

"Definitely, oh and Harry?" Louis spoke, remembering something before he hung up.

"Yeah Lou?" Harry replied.

"Love you." Louis smiled into the phone and Zayn rolled his eyes playfully.

"Love you too." Harry responded happily.

-*-

Louis had gotten Clara to jump right on the restraining order - prohibiting the paps to go anywhere near Harry, Niall, Liam, or his own flats. He also managed to secure a restraining order to prohibit them from going any where near any of them including Scarlet.

Still, paps took pictures from a distance because their camera's were high quality and other paps just didn't heed the restraining order and still approached all of them.

It was just a problem but it's about to be a really big problem.

Harry went over to Niall's like he usually did after work to pick up Scarlet.

"Any issues today?" Harry questioned as he stepped into Niall's flat and closed the door.

"Not really. I saw a couple paps snapping pictures but none of them really approached us for a chance." Niall replied.

"Good." Harry said motioning for Scarlet to put on her shoes.

It'd been a long day at the bakery. The lunch rush had been hell. All he wanted to do was go home, have some dinner, and maybe watch a movie with Scar then go to bed.

"Come on bug, let's get home." Harry continued. "Thanks for watching her Nialler. Make sure you really give some thought to that holiday Louis is offering you."

"I will Haz. Night." Niall said waving goodbye to them.

At their flat, Harry wondered into the kitchen while Scarlet headed off to her room to grab her pajamas and go take a shower. He's just picking up a potato to peel when Scarlet let out a high pitched scream that Harry's sure the neighbors heard.

He dropped the potato in the sink and ran towards her room, Sugar already barreling ahead and slipping into the room clearly knowing something isn't right. When he runs in he stops dead when he sees Scarlet in a corner with Sugar standing in front of her growling - fur on end and lips curled up, fangs on full display. His eyes went in the direction Sugar was growling and he sees red. A fucking pap is near the closet, camera grasped in his hand by his side while he stares worriedly at the dog.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!" Harry yelled, squaring his shoulders and charging towards the intruder.

He grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him in the direction of the door. Sugar followed after, teeth still on display in warning as the man tried to get free. Harry gets to the living room just in time to see three other paps slipping out the door.

Yanking the door open he shoved the man out of the flat, other paps capturing the entire thing on their own cameras. Once he's got the door locked he snatched up his phone and dialed Louis as he walked back to Scarlet's room where she was still frozen in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" Louis answered on the second ring.

"Lou..." Harry choked out, his adrenaline diminishing and being replaced by worry for their daughter and the feeling of insecurity since the paps had broken into their home.

"Harry, what happened? What's wrong?" Louis questioned, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"They were in the flat." Harry replied, pulling Scarlet out of her room and leading her into the living room.

"What!?" Louis hissed, jumping up from his desk.

"We came home and I was making dinner and Scarlet went to her room to grab clothes for a shower and she screamed and Sugar was in the room growling and there was a pap near her closet. When I went to throw him out three others were slipping out the door." Harry explained pulling Scarlet into his lap and letting her hide her face against his neck.

"Okay.. shit... okay I'm coming over right now." Louis said walking out of his office and calling to Zayn he had to leave. "I'll be there soon, don't open the door for anyone. I'll text you when I get there."

"Okay." Harry responded and then the line went dead.

For the next thirty minutes Harry sat on the sofa with Scarlet in his lap and rubbed his hand up and down her back. When Louis text Harry, he carefully removed Scarlet from him and went to answer the door. Louis shuffled inside quickly and locked the door back.

"Fucking paps are still out there." Louis muttered under his breath.

"Dad?" Scarlet questioned lifting her head up from the pillow she was resting it on.

"Yeah bug?" Louis turned to face her.

Scarlet didn't say anything else, just sat up and held her arms out for a hug. Louis was more than happy to oblige, cuddling her close and kissing her forehead.

Harry went back to the kitchen and finished making dinner. He seared the pork chops in a cast iron fryin pan then placed them in the oven to finish cooking while he cooked the potatoes and green beans. Once it was all done he called Scarlet and Louis to eat and they sat down at the small table.

They ate in silence and once they were done Scarlet went to take a shower, Sugar following after her and sitting down outside the bathroom door as if on guard. Harry and Louis sat down in the living room together, Harry pressed to Louis' side.

"You alright Haz?" Louis questioned, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

"They were in here... they broke in and they were hiding and what if one had been hiding in the bathroom and she went in there?" Harry rambled on.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I wish they weren't apart of my life." Louis said, hugging Harry close.

"It's not your fault they're just pricks." Harry responded. "And I guess living in a flat like this is a pretty easy target."

"True, they'd have a harder time getting into a flat building that had security." Louis agreed as an idea popped into his head. "Hey Haz?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you  think about moving?" Louis questioned carefully.

"Moving? Moving where?" Harry asked, lifting his head to look up at Louis.

"Like... to another city near London or even in London." Louis answered.

"I could never afford to live in London." Harry chuckled and Louis smiled. "Oh no, no way. You're not buying us a new flat or a house. That's way too much Lou."

"But what if it wasn't just for you and Scar?" Louis questioned slowly and Harry froze for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a little frown.

"Well it could be you, Scar, Sugar, Oliver, and... me." Louis said biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

"You mean like... we could live together?"

"Yeah... like you could pick the house and everything Haz - pick you dream home. We don't... we wouldn't have to share a bed, I could sleep in a different room." Louis stated quickly.

"I don't know Lou..." Harry sighed heavily.

"Please think about it Harry. We could find a place on a big piece of land and have like a really tall wall running around the property with a huge gate so pap couldn't get in. I'd give you absolutely everything you wanted in a home, Scarlet could help design her bedroom and everything!" Louis said, his smile growing the more he thought about it.

"I..." Harry started but stopped to think about it.

It sounded lovely, really. A big piece of land for Scarlet to play footie and for Sugar to run around, walls and gates to keep the paps out, and plenty of room for them to grow as a family.

"How about I just make you a list of must haves and you find some homes and then we pick the perfect one together?" Harry suggested looking up at Louis who was now beaming.

"Really?" Louis questioned softly.

"Yeah, really." Harry nodded his head and Louis gave a cheer before kissing his one and only on the lips.

"What's the cheering for?" Scarlet questioned walking into the living room.

"How do you feel about moving love?" Harry asked as Scarlet took a seat on the floor with Sugar and grabbed a squeaky toy.

"You mean like into a house?" Scarlet inquired, tossing the toy for Sugar to fetch.

"Yeah." Louis nodded his head.

"With a big back yard?" Scarlet pushed, hoping for a place to play footie.

"Apparently that's a must have." Louis chuckled grabbing a pen and piece of paper off the coffee table to start a list of must haves.

**_Must Haves_ **

**1\. Large yard**

**2\. Big kitchen**

**3\. Two stories**

**4\. Good size bedrooms**

**5\. Updates**

"I'm not really sure what else to add to the list, I think that pretty much covers it." Harry said hooking his chin over Louis' shoulder when he stopped writing.

"I think it's a good place to start, I'll get the realtor I used to find my flat to start searching for homes." Louis commented, leaning his head against Harry's.

He still almost can't believe this is his life. He never thought he'd get another chance with Harry let alone be helping raise their daughter now. It makes him so happy inside he's sure one day he's going to burst. He loves them both so much and would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

-*-

It's the end of the first week of July before Catherine finally finds the perfect house for Louis, Harry, and Scarlet.

"So it's right at eleven thousand square feet with six bedrooms each with their own bathroom plus there's another bathroom on the main floor for guests. It's gated with a wall around the entire property which is about six acres. There's parking for six vehicles in the garage along with parking for your guests in the driveway." Catherine explained as she drove Harry and Louis to the property.

Harry's eyes get wider with every word that comes out of the realtors mouth. All he can see is dollar signs as she talked about the heated indoor/outdoor swimming pool, hot tub, fully functioning gym, theater room, and all the upgrades done to the home.

When they pull up to the house, Catherine gets out of the car to open the gate then pulls in. The home is large and brick with lots of windows, Harry immediately loves it.

"First thoughts?" Catherine questioned as they all got out of the vehicle.

"Love it." Harry answered without hesitation.

"Me too, it's got a great look." Louis responded reaching for Harry's hand.

When they step inside the air in Harry's lungs leaves him. It's a grand entry with a duel staircase curved up the sides and meeting at the landing on the second floor. The floors are all white tile including the stairs which worries Harry for a moment.

"The stairs were actually custom made in this home. The owner took into consideration how slippery the tile could be on the stairs so he had them install white grips on each step so there would be something to grip shoes and socked feet. Also both staircases have LED lights running up them which will come on by way of motion censor or you can flip a switch." Catherine explained gesturing to the thin line of lights running up one of the staircases. 

From the entry way they walked through to the living room. Again, it's massive with two large white sofas at one end near the windows looking out on the back yard and then there are two small soft blue sofa's more towards the front of the house, though not visible at all from the entry way.

"Over here is the dining room." Catherine said walking over to the large area attached to the living room. "And then the kitchen which of course can be accessed by way of the other all off of the entry way."

The kitchen is large with stainless steel appliances and dark would cabinets. Harry is completely in love with it and can see himself cooking meals for the three of them in there.

"Now if you'd follow me..." Catherine motioned for them to follow her back to the entry way. "You'll notice the doors here." she said gesturing to the room between the two halls. "This is your theater room."

Harry and Louis walked through the door and took in the decent size room. There's a big projection screen and plush dark leather reclining chairs. The carpet is black and the walls are black but the ceiling is white except for a six foot strip down the middle which is dark and has lights twinkling in it like the stars at night.

From the theater room they walked upstairs and took a look at all the bedrooms. They're nice and large, perfect for children to grow up in or people to stay in. The master bedroom is massive with plush white carpet and a huge California king bed with a black leather headboard and french doors leading out onto a terrace looking over the backyard.

They see the backyard last and Louis and Harry both know that it would be paradise for Scarlet. There's plenty of room to set up nets for footie and for Sugar to run around.

"The pool you see here actually continues inside the house into the gym." Catherine explained showing them the area. "Don't worry about safety, the door up there actually lowers down into the water and seals off at the bottom of the pool."

Once they're back inside and sat on one of the huge white sofas, Catherine smiles at them.

"So, what did you think of the house?" she questioned.

"It's incredible, I absolutely love it. We wouldn't have to touch a thing except for making it our own with some personal touches." Louis answered, looking from Catherine to Harry.

"I agree, it's really amazing... I could see us living here." Harry agreed smiling over at Louis and squeezing his hand.

"Think we found our dream home?" Louis asked, not letting his eyes wonder from Harry's, looking for any hesitancy.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry replied then paused. "Except we don't know how much it is..."

"The asking price is twelve point five." Catherine stated and Harry choked.

"Million?" Harry croaked out.

"Yes." Catherine chuckled lightly.

"That's... That's... crazy!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hazza..." Louis said calmly, reaching out to turn Harry's face towards him. "That's nothing to me, I've got way more than that. Please don't think about the price of the home, I've got that all covers, just think about whether or not this is the place you want to live and let Scar continue growing up in."

Harry ran a hand over his face and sighed. He really loved the house and he thought it would be a great place for Scarlet to continue growing up in. Everything was pretty much perfect.

"Yeah." Harry finally responded offering Louis a smile, "Yeah this is it."

Louis smiled and leaned in to peck his lips while Catherine set the paperwork on the coffee table with a pen. Reaching out, Louis took the pen and signed the paper.

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear back from the seller." Catherine stated, placing the papers back in their folder.

-*-

Two weeks later Louis, Harry, and Scarlet were walking into their new home. The seller had of course accepted the full price offer and soon Louis had the keys in his hand. It was really perfect timing since both of their leases were up at the end of July. They had enlisted the help of their family and friends to move their things along with renting moving trucks.

The professional movers took everything off the truck and placed it inside before taking off leaving Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Jay, Dan, and Robin to put everything in it's proper place.

"Scar, how about you go upstairs and pick your room." Harry suggested and Scarlet went running upstairs with Sugar hot on her heels.

A few minutes later Harry began lugging the first of Scarlet's boxes upstairs and found her sitting in the bedroom with grey walls, a black and grey printed headboard, and pale wood floors.

"This gonna be your room bug?" He questioned stepping inside.

"Yes, but can we change the bedspread to something other than black?" Scarlet questioned running her hand over the bedspread.

"Sure. Once we have everything put away and in it's proper place we'll start making a few changes." Harry said setting down the box. "Start putting your clothes away in the dresser. And no dogs on the bed, if she gets on there you shoo her off."

-*-

It takes a week to get everything in it's proper place and to start making a few changes. The first thing that changes is Scarlet's bedspread and she surprises them both by selecting a soft pink comforter. It adds just the right amount of color to the room and Scarlet deemed her room complete.

Louis had insisted Harry take the master bedroom while he himself took one of the other rooms. They had argued about it for an hour before Harry was finally given the ultimate pout - something Scarlet hadn't quite mastered - and he gave in.

For the first two weeks that they're in the new house, Louis brought Marcy in to fix their meals so Harry didn't have to. By the third week though Harry was itching to get into the kitchen and Marcy left, saying to call whenever they needed her.

The best thing, Harry thinks, or one of the best things is that they haven't been pestered by any paps since they moved into the house. Sure they still get hassled on the street, but no longer in their own home and that's a relief. Of course, the security cameras Louis had installed help ease Harry's mind as well. They can keep constantly surveillance on the property at all times from inside or on their phones.

"Daddy, can we watch a movie?" Scarlet questioned walking into the living room.

Harry looked up from the game he was playing on his phone.

"Sure, you go pick one out and I'll make popcorn." He smiled, getting up.

Scarlet ran off to the theater room and Harry headed into the kitchen and grabbed two bags of popcorn from the pantry. He placed the first one into the microwave and set it before grabbing two bowls from the cabinet.

Once he had both bags popped and dumped into the bowls he headed into the theater room where Scarlet was concentrated on putting the movie into the projector.

"Got it bug?" Harry questioned setting the bowls down.

"Yep!" Scarlet replied popping the 'P'.

Harry grabbed some water bottles from the mini fridge in the room and placed two each in the cup holders for the three chairs they would use.

"Wait until your dad gets in here to start the movie." Harry ordered before Scarlet could press play.

He wondered out of the room and upstairs to Louis' room. He knocked on the door but received no response so he opened it slowly but found the room empty. It was then he heard the shower running and then cut off.

"Hey Lou." Harry called out approaching the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Louis called back.

"Scar set up a movie, we're waiting for you love." Harry said, the term of endearment easily slipping from his lips.

"What was that babe?" Louis questioned swinging the door open and revealing himself only covered from the waist down by a fluffy maroon towel.

There's water dripping down his chest and it isn't like it's the first time Harry's seen this - water dripping down Louis' tone chest and stomach - but for whatever reason his words get stuck in his throat and he feels himself getting aroused.

"I um - I uh - I s-said Scar set u-up a movie and we were w-waiting for you." Harry stuttered out with a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Okay, I'll be down in a couple minutes, just let me get dressed." Louis said, not oblivious to Harry's eyes raking all over his body.

"Kay." Harry squeaked out then turned and left.

Out in the hallway Harry leaned up against the wall and took a few deeper breathes, willing himself go completely soft. You can't really blame him for getting hard so easily, he literally hasn't had sex in ten years. Sure, he's gotten himself off but he knows as well as anyone that your right hand doesn't do justice to the real thing.

Harry went back to the theater room as soon as there wasn't an obvious bulge in his basketball shorts. Scarlet was waiting patiently in her chair already picking at the popcorn and a few minutes later Louis joined them. The movie began to play once Harry pressed the button and The Parent Trap staring Lindsay Lohan began to play.

"I don't have a twin anywhere do I Daddy?" Scarlet questioned turning to look at Harry.

"No, you definitely don't." Harry answered shaking his head.

Scarlet hummed and turned back to the screen as Annie and Hallie work together to make Meredith's life miserable on their camping trip.

"It must be nice having a sister." Scarlet commented with a small sigh as she watched the two sisters together on screen.

Both Louis and Harry looked over at Scarlet surprised, it was the first time she had ever mentioned a sibling. Of course, it's not going to change either. They've only been in a relationship for two months closing in on three months and Harry's definitely not ready for another child - hell he still hasn't told Louis he forgives him, he's definitely not having another baby with the man he hasn't forgiven. Though, maybe he has forgiven him but is just scared.

It sounds reasonable to be scared. Louis left once, he could do it again. He made promises last time too but that didn't stop him from leaving. His mind keeps telling him to be wary of Louis even though his heart is ready to be given to Louis. It's the one thing that keeps him up at night - should he forgive Louis and just trust him or should he just keep on waiting for him to screw up?


	23. Chapter 23

By the time September came around, they were completely done making modifications to their house. Walls had been painted and furniture had been replaced to things that Harry and Louis agreed on. The wall going around the property and the large gate blocking the driveway had been a blessing, still, after two months of living there, no paps have been on the property, course that could also have something to do with the warning that the property is under video surveillance.

Either way, Harry hasn't been this happy since the day he first held Scarlet in his arms...

_*Flashback*_

_"F-Fuck!" Harry yelled, doubling over as much as he could with his swollen belly._

_"What's wrong Haz?" Niall questioned worriedly, turning to his best mate._

_Harry can't even get out a response before another contraction is hitting him full force._

_"Shit! Shit you're in labor!" Niall yelped springing off the sofa. "Okay let me just get your bag and I'll call your mum on the way... Shit, it's gonna be alright just deep breaths, yeah, deep breaths Harry."_

_Niall ran to Harry'd bedroom and grabbed the duffel bag that had been prepared for whenever Harry went into labor. He ran back to the living room and helped Harry up, leading him out to the car. Once they were on the road to the hospital, Niall called Anne._

_"Hello?" She answered on the second ring._

_"HARRY'S IN LABOR!" Niall yelped as he sped up to go through a yellow light._

_"Oh my gosh, okay I'm on my way." Anne rushed out, already rushing out of her office._

_"We're headed to the hospital." Niall responded and then hung up the phone._

_"Drive faster Niall! She's not gonna fucking wait much longer before she tries to come out herself!" Harry exclaimed once another contraction faded away._

_"My goal is to get all of us there alive!" Niall stated but sped up a little anyways._

_When they got to the hospital, Niall jetted out of the car and ran for a wheelchair, returning a moment later and helping Harry into it. He hurried them back inside and there's already two nurses waiting for them._

_"Here." One of the nurses said shoving a gown at Niall._

_"What? I'm not the father!" Niall yelped._

_"Do you want him to go through it alone?" The nurse questioned and Niall looked at her horrified before slipping the gown on and hurrying after them._

_They had Harry laid out on a hospital table prepping him for the C-section when Niall got there. He sent a text to Anne letting her know he was with Harry and then moved to stand beside his best friend who was crying from pain._

_"Shh Hazza, it'll be alright... she's gonna be here soon." Niall tried to calm his friend, reaching out to hold Harry's hand because he knew that somebody needed to - Harry needed that._

_"Can you feel this Harry?" The doctor questioned pressing scalpel to Harry's skin._

_"No." Harry replied._

_"Fantastic, we can get started now." The doctor said._

_It doesn't take very long at all before piercing cries fill the room and Harry is crying all over again at the sound of his daughter. Niall can't really help but cry at what he's witnessed and Harry crying doesn't help - he's so happy for him._

_"Weight is seven pounds six ounces, length is nineteen point four inches; born March fifteenth at one-forty-five PM." One of the nurses says, writing everything down. "What's her name dear?"_

_"Scarlet Marie Styles." Harry answered, watching as the nurses move around the little body covered in red and gunk._

_"Harry, the nurses are going to clean her up before you see her, she's got a bit more gunk up her nose then I like to see." The doctor informed him as he began the process of stitching Harry up._

_A short while layer, one of the nurses is coming back into the room with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She hands her off to Niall who immediately turns to give her to Harry. He's just stopping sniffling when Niall hands her over to him and as soon as he looks at her he's crying again. She so perfect  He had his doubts when he was pregnant with her, sometimes thinking how hard it was going to be to raise her without another parent around, but looking at her now sleeping soundly in his arms for the very first time he's beyond happy and he knows they're gonna be okay._

_*End Flashback*_

"Alright there babe?" Louis' voice bought Harry out of his memory.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm good, was just thinking." Harry responded, realizing he had stopped mid cut on some veggies and continued to cut them up.

"What about?" Louis questioned, pressing to Harry's side and watching him cut up carrots for his chicken soup.

"Just about when Scar was born." Harry answered, moving his fingers along as he cut.

"Oh." Louis responded quietly, leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. "I wish I had been there... I'm so sorry I wasn't.."

"It's okay Lou, you're here now - better late than never." Harry said knocking his head against Louis' gently. "Now stop distracting me so  can finish dinner"

Louis chuckled, kissed Harry's cheek, and then wondered outside where Scarlet was kicking around her football, practicing with the nets they had set up. Sugar was laying on the stone porch with her head resting between her paws as she watched the ball roll around the yard.

"Feeling a bit left out Sugar?" Louis questioned and the dog lifted her head and Louis swears she understood the question because she gives him this look then drops her head again.

He laughed and sat down next to her on the porch and stroked her soft white ears. Eventually Scarlet came to join them, kicking her football over to the steps then walking up.

"She's been watching me the whole time." Scarlet said reaching down to pet the dog.

"Probably wishing you'd throw her ball around." Louis responded and Scarlet hummed in agreement.

"Is daddy almost done making dinner?" She questioned, moving to get Sugar's ball.

"You've probably got thirty or forty minutes." Louis answered.

Scarlet walked back down into the backyard and called for Sugar. The white dog jumped up and ran down into the yard, chasing after the bright pink ball when Scarlet threw it. Louis watched, leaning against the railing of the porch as they played together with a smile on his face. This was his family. Harry, Scarlet, Sugar, and Oliver - they were his family.

A while later Harry stuck his head out one of the sets of french doors leading to the backyard and called that dinner was ready. Louis called Scarlet in and sent her off to wash her hands while he joined Harry in the kitchen.

The younger of the two pulled down dishes for the food while the older got glasses and filled them with ice and tea. By the time Scarlet gets back from the bathroom Harry's got the food on the table and he and Louis are already sitting down.

"So how was school today bug?" Harry questioned.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her fork. She's been back in school since the end of August and everyday they pretty much receive the same response from her.

"Scar, is there something going on at school?" Louis asked softly.

"Not really just... like... everyone wants to be my friend because now they know my dad is Little Mix's manager." Scarlet sighed, pushing around the carrots on her plate.

"Oh hunny... I'm sorry." Louis responded, immediately feeling guilty for putting his daughter in such a situation.

"S' alright dad." Scarlet said looking over at him.

"Baby, if they keep bugging you tell us... we can always find a way to homeschool you, I'm sure they'd still let you on the football team." Harry cut in earning Scarlet's attention.

"You mean like staying home for school?" She asked curiously.

"Exactly." Harry nodded and he can see immediate rejection to the idea.

"I don't think I want to do that. I like school." Scarlet responded, shaking her head.

"How about private school?" Louis suggested and she looks over at him with question in her eyes. "A lot of private schools are used to having celebrity kids even though I'm not a celebrity..."

"You kinda are." Harry chuckled. "Little Mix is really popular and I've seen the views on the new video for Five Seconds of Summer - people are praising you for discovering them. Also after that contest you did, people have really taken note of you."

"I suppose so." Louis shrugged, spearing a piece of chicken. "Well what do you think about that Scar? Would you want to go to a private school?"

"Would I still be able to play football?" She questioned looking between her two parents.

"Definitely." Harry answered while Louis nodded his head.

"I guess it would be okay." Scarlet agreed shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, well you let us know if you have any issues with the kids at your school and if you do we'll see about getting you into a private school." Louis said reaching out to brush a curl out of Scarlet's face.

Scarlet nodded her head and slipped Sugar a piece of chicken where she was waiting patiently next to Scarlet's chair.

After they had finished dinner, Scarlet went up to her room to shower and start her homework while Harry headed to the laundry room to fold clothes and Louis put away the left over food.

Harry headed up to to the bedrooms, dropping off Scarlet's clothes in hers before heading to Louis'. It's quite a shock to say the least when he opens the door and sees the room a complete disaster. There's clothes and shoes all over the place and the bed is unmade and a mass of sheets, pillows, and a comforter.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered as he placed Louis' clothes on the dresser.

He walked back downstairs nearly tripping on a pair of shoes Louis had left near the stairs. Honestly, he's a tad bit ticked off. He works at the bakery all week and then on Saturday he normally spends the day cleaning the house. Sure, Louis said they could hire a maid but Harry just wants to take pride in his own home right now and clean it himself - least then he knows it's been done properly. He tells Scarlet to clean her room and she does it - her room is rarely messy.

"Louis!" Harry called once he was down the stairs.

"Kitchen still." Louis called back.

Harry walked into the kitchen and found Louis placing the last dish into the cabinet. He could clean the kitchen but he couldn't clean his room...

"Can you get all your shoes and whatnot and take em to your room, I nearly tripped on the pair you left at the bottom of the stairs." Harry requested. "And while you're in there, clean it up - it looks like a hurricane went through there."

Louis laughed and leaned against the counter. "What's the big deal about my room being messy, I keep the door shut it's not like anyone sees it?"

"Because Louis, I work to keep the rest of the house looking nice, least you could do is clean your room, even Scarlet cleans up hers." Harry responded crossing his arms.

"Harry, seriously, it's not that big of a deal." Louis said rolling his eyes.

"To me it is!" Harry exclaimed. "You got us this big, beautiful house and when someone walks in they don't expect shoes tossed around randomly and disaster zone bedrooms, they expect it to be clean."

"Nobody's going to see the bedroom Harry." Louis argued.

"I see it whenever I go in there!" Harry replied.

"That's such a stupid reason!" Louis exclaimed.

"No it's not! I like the house to be clean, all of it!" Harry snapped back.

"Whatever." Louis said rolling his eyes and moving past Harry grumbling to himself as he went.

The way Louis pushes past him looking rather annoyed makes Harry's heart freeze - where is he going? In an instant he's pretty sure Louis' going to leave him and it causes a choked off sob to escape his lips. He knew it... knew it was too good to be true that Louis would actually stick around.

He walked from the kitchen over to the living room and sat down on one of the large white sofa's. He rested his elbows on his knees then pressed his face into his hands trying not to cry but he can't really help it.

Near the stairs, Louis is picking up his shoes when he hears a choked sob. Frowning, he walked to the living room and found Harry there. Dropping the shoes on the floor he hurried over to Harry and pulled him to his chest.

"Baby what's wrong?" Louis questioned, fully concerned and confused as to why Harry was crying.

"T-Thought you left." Harry whispered against Louis' chest. "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't m-mean to be pushy."

"No baby, it's okay... I was being stubborn... I'm used to having a maid that keeps the house clean, I'm not used to having to do it myself even just my room." Louis hushed Harry, rubbing his back and pressing sweet kisses to his hair. "And I'm never leaving you Haz... ever."

"I'm scared you will." Harry admitted quietly.

"I don't know what to do to make you see that I won't..." Louis sighed softly then pushed Harry away from him so he could look into Harry's emerald eyes.

He cupped Harry's cheek with one hand and used the other to soothe back his chocolate curls and wipe away stray tears.

"Listen to me Hazza..." Louis started softly. "I am never, ever leaving you again. I love you so much and I am so happy we're together again. I love you and Scarlet and Sugar and Oliver and this house; you're my family and I won't let you go, not now - not ever Harry, I promise. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head with tearful eyes and moved back into Louis. With a hand coming to rest on Louis' cheek, Harry pressed their lips together in a long kiss then several short ones.

"Seriously..." Scarlet grumbled walking into the living room.

Louis laughed as Harry hid his face in his neck so Scarlet wouldn't see that he had been crying. He motioned for Scarlet to come over and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Dad! Stop it!" Scarlet squawked as Louis pressed a bunch of kisses to her face.

Harry laughed, removing his face from Louis' neck so he could watch their daughter squirm. His face catches Scarlet's attention and she actually pushes Louis' face away from hers.

"Daddy are you okay?" She questioned with concern.

"Yes love, I'm okay." Harry replied, ruffling his curls.

"Why were you crying?" Scarlet asked, noting his red eyes.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned with Scar." Harry smiled, reaching out to pull her between himself and Louis.

They wrapped their arms around each other with her in the middle.

"You're squishing me!" Scarlet whined, trying to get free while her parents laughed.

A while later they finally set her free and Louis got up to go tend to his room like Harry requested. Harry hovered as Scarlet started her homework at the kitchen table, making sure she didn't need help before continuing on with the laundry, starting another load and carrying his own up to his room to put away. As he walked past Louis' room he peaked inside and smiled when he saw the blue eyed lad putting away his things and tidying up.

Harry sent Scarlet off to bed once the clock hit nine o'clock. Louis tucked her in after she had given both of them goodnight kisses and he walked out of her room, leaving it cracked just a bit. He walked downstairs and joined Harry in the living room for a nighttime cup of tea. Harry turned the TV volume down and put it on American Pie Reunion since there was nothing else on to watch.

With their tea cups empty, they rinsed them in the sink and left them for morning. They climbed the stairs together and walked down the hallway, briefly sticking their heads into Scarlet's room. Louis pulled Harry close to his side, wrapping an arm around his slender waist as they stood there for a moment watching their little girl sleep peacefully with Sugar on the floor next to the bed. Moving away from the door, Harry turned to go to the master bedroom when Louis stopped him.

"Hey..." Louis whispered, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him close. "Love you." he smiled reaching up to brush his fingers against Harry's cheek.

"Love you too, goodnight." Harry smiled, leaning into the touch.

"Sweet dreams my darling." Louis stated quietly then pulled Harry's face down to his.

Harry moved both of his hands to Louis' neck, resting them gently there as they kissed in the hallway. Louis swiped his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and to his delight Harry opened up. Their tongues danced together for a minute and then they separated, lips swollen and eyes bright.

Louis walked down to his bedroom and turned back to see Harry pause in the door way of the master bedroom. They exchanged small smiles and then both disappeared into their respected rooms.

-*-

By the time September had ended, October had come and gone, and November began Harry and Louis had gotten closer than ever. It's been over a year now since Louis walked back into Harry's life and over the course of that year Harry had begun to open his heart back up to Louis and his trust in him began to grow.

November 10th marks six months together as a couple and Harry feels deep inside him that he's finally ready to put Louis' mind at ease. Louis had been doing everything he could think of to let Harry know that this is where he's staying - that he's not leaving him. He brings him flowers once a week and picks up Harry's favorite take out on Friday night for movie night.

In the middle of October Scarlet had come home from school telling Harry and Louis about some of the girls and boys that won't quit harassing her. Some of them are in older grades and it pisses Louis off to no end that these older kids are harassing his little girl. The decision to move Scarlet into a private school happens that evening. And thanks to Louis' well known name, it doesn't take much to get her accepted into one of the top private schools in London.

Since Louis had paid for the tuition Harry had insisted on paying for her uniform. Scarlet seemed a lot happier in the private school since no one was constantly bugging her about her dad and the bands he had signed. The kids in this school were used to having celebrity classmates - it was nothing new to them.

Harry moved around the kitchen preparing dinner for the night. He's fixed up the lamb chops that Louis insists are the best in the world along with roasted herb potatoes and veggies on the side. He had already finished making dessert which was the cake that Louis loved so much as a kid, the one Harry had made him for his birthday.

He's just finished up everything when he hears the beep on his cell phone that lets him know the gate to the property has been opened. He smiled and hurried over to the table that he had set for two and lit the unscented candles he had gotten that day. As he heard the door to the garage open he makes a mental note to send Liam a big box of cookies from the bakery as a thank you for watching Scarlet for the night.

"Hey baby, what's all this?" Louis questioned appearing in his suit.

"I thought six months deserved a little something." Harry shrugged with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Is that lamb...?" Louis asked looking past Harry and eyeing the plate.

"It is... hope that's okay." Harry responded.

"Oh it's more than okay love." Louis smiled, stepping forward to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth. "Been craving that..."

And for whatever reason Louis' words make Harry's stomach tighten up and he feels arousal pool deep inside of him. Shaking his head, he joined Louis at the table and they began to eat - chatting and sipping on wine.

Once they're done, Harry cleared away their dinner plates and returned with two dessert plates, both with a slice of cake on them. Louis moaned deep in his throat as soon as he took a bite of his slice.

"I think you make this better than your mum." Louis stated, forking up another piece with a slice of strawberry.

"Don't tell her you think that." Harry chuckled then reached out, using his thumb to remove a bit of frosting from the corner of Louis' mouth.

"Hey now! I was saving that." Louis protested playfully.

Harry sucked the icing off his thumb and smiled, "Yeah, but I wanted it."

Louis' jaw dropped and he huffed, turning slightly away from Harry and continued to eat his cake. Harry chuckled and went back to eating his own. After they were done they both headed upstairs to shower then met back in the kitchen. Harry poured them another glass of wine and they made their way into the theater room. It's a toss up between Grease and Love Actually and in the end Harry wins with Love Actually.

Harry curled into Louis' side as the movie began and Louis sighed happily, draping his arm over Harry's shoulders. By the time the movie ended Harry had grabbed a blanket off the back of the love seat they had put in the theater room and had draped it over himself.

"Wanna watch another?" Harry questioned, looking up at Louis.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Louis responded.

"Grease wasn't a terribly long movie... We can even sing along to it if you like." Harry smiled, moving to change the movies.

"Alright, you convinced me." Louis laughed even though there was really no convincing.

They sing along together during Summer Nights and You're The One That I Want and Harry gets teary eyed when Louis sings Hopelessly Devoted To You, mainly putting emphasis on the line hopelessly devoted to you of course.

When the movie went to the credits Harry sat up and stretched. He looked down at his phone and saw it was pushing 11:30. Louis switched off all the equipment in the theater room and they deposited their empty wine glasses in the kitchen.

Upstairs they stood in the hallway closest to the master bedroom.

"Kinda feels like dropping you off at your front door after our three month anniversary when we were younger." Louis commented, reaching for both of Harry's hands.

Harry blushed as Louis pulled him closer. "You kissed me for the first time that night." he said quietly.

"I did." Louis responded, remembering the tender moment.

He had pulled Harry closer under the porch light and kissed him as though he would break. Of course, Anne and Gemma had been watching from inside by way of the window but nevertheless it had been absolutely perfect.

Louis rested his forehead against Harry's, their hands laced together and hanging between them. They've both got their eyes shut, swaying to music that isn't playing. It lasts for a minute before Harry is pulling his hands away in favor of wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and Louis' immediately got to wrap around Harry's slender waist.

"Tonight has been perfect Hazza." Louis whispered in the dark hallway lit only by the few small LED lights on the walls down near the floor.

Harry just holds on tighter to Louis instead of replying. It's all just building up inside of him how perfect the night had been and how amazing the past six months have been and how Louis is still here.

"I forgive you... think I did a while back but I was scared." Harry finally whispered after a long silence. "I was scared if I forgave you you would just throw it back in my face and leave again. I know you're not going to though, you've shown me in so many ways that you're here to stay. And I just wanted you to know that I forgive you."

Louis felt tears pool in his eyes and slowly roll down his cheeks as he hugged Harry even tighter.

"Thank you." Louis whispered, his voice cracking. "Thank you so much baby."

He pulled back enough to collide their lips together. Harry whined softly as Louis' tongue invaded his mouth tasting of cake and wine. Harry stepped back, bringing Louis with him. His back hit the wall and he felt Louis press fully against him. Soon enough he felt Louis' hands drop to his bum and tap it, signalling for Harry to jump up.

Harry wrapped his long legs around Louis' waist and kept his arms tight around his neck as Louis held him up by the backs of his thighs and pushing him against the wall.

There's absolutely no way to hide how hard he already is as he feels Louis press even closer if at all possible. Harry moved one of his arms so he could tangle his fingers in Louis' hair and tug gently earning a moan from Louis.

They pulled back to catch their breaths when the need for air became to great. Harry rested his head back against the wall while Louis pressed his face into the crook of Harry's neck. Louis nibbled at the smooth column of skin and Harry gasped. It's so electric.

"Louis..." Harry said, scratching his fingers against Louis' scalp. "Lou... please..."

Louis pulled back with wide eyes and his own met Harry's.

"Are... Are you sure?" Louis questioned, not wanting to go any further than Harry really wanted to.

"Yes, yes I'm sure... please I need you Lou." Harry answered pressing his forehead against Louis' and rocking his hips just enough for Louis to feel just how hard he was in his joggers.

"Geez." Louis groaned hardening even more in his own joggers. "Okay... yeah, I've got you baby." he said nuzzling Harry's cheek as he let him down slowly.

Taking Harry's hand, Louis led them to the master bedroom and opened the door and stopped dead. The room is lit with small lights designed to look like candles - they're scattered everywhere and the bed has soft red rose petals scattered over it.

"H..." Louis murmured, pulling Harry close. "When did you do all this?" he questioned, his voice barely a whisper as he tried not to cry - it's just so romantic and perfect... like their very first time.

"Right after I took a shower... it's not too much is it?" Harry questioned somewhat worried that recreating their first time might've been a little too much.

"No... No, it's perfect just like our first time." Louis answered, turning to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and kiss him soundly.

Harry relaxed into the kiss, winding his arms around Louis' waist. Louis pulled away, took Harry's hand, and led him over to the bed. He pushed him down gently and Harry went willingly, shimmying to the middle of the large bed. Louis crawled up over him, straddling his hips and pulled off his shirt before reaching for Harry's. He drug it over Harry's head, tossed it over his shoulder, then removed Harry's joggers and his own.

Louis took in the sight before him - Harry laid out on the bed with just tight black briefs on with an obscene bulge in them. He looks just as perfect as he did all those years ago the only difference is he's got a soft little pooch from being pregnant that he was ever able to fully get rid of and a barely noticeable scar from the c-section.

Louis leaned over and kissed the scar tenderly before moving up Harry's body - leaving little kisses all the way up until he could kiss his lips. Harry moaned as Louis dropped his hips against his and their groins collided.

"C'mon Lou, I need you." Harry pleaded, dragging his lips away from Louis'.

"Already baby... I've got you." Louis murmured, reaching down to remove Harry's brief's and then his own.  "Do you have stuff?" he questioned suddenly realizing that they really can't unless Harry has a condom...

"Yeah - in the drawer." Harry replied and Louis crawled off to retrieve what they needed.

Louis is determined to make it just like their first time - slow and tender. He opened Harry up slowly and he's as tight as a virgin.  Harry whined and moaned as the pain began to slowly fade away and be replaced by pleasure.

Once Louis was sure Harry was ready, he rolled on the condom and slicked himself up. He pressed in slowly and Harry clung to him, his fingers digging into Louis' biceps and his legs wrapping around Louis' waist. Louis pressed as many kisses as he could all over Harry's face, jaw, and neck to distract him from the burn.

Harry gave him the go ahead to move and Louis thrust in and out slowly, pouring all his emotions into his thrusts. He's got Harry wrapped in his arms and they're breathing into each others mouths, soft gasps and pants falling on the others lips.

"You're so beautiful Hazza." Louis breathed into Harry's ear. "My beautiful man, you're so perfect."

Harry let out a soft cry at Louis' sweet words and tightened his hold on the older of the two.

"I love you so much." Louis continued on, murmuring sweet words into Harry's ear until they both felt heat pooling inside them.

"I love you too Lou, always." Harry managed to responded.

Louis slipped a little at Harry's words and he sunk into Harry faster and harder than before making Harry cry out. He released between them chanting Louis' name and soon after felt Louis release into the condom.

Louis pulled out slowly, tied of the used rubber, and threw it away in the bathroom. When he came back with a warm wet flannel, Harry was sprawled out on the bed, a light layer of sweat covering his body - he looked blissed out. Louis smiled and wiped off Harry's stomach before tossing the flannel into the bathroom. He paused beside the bed, not sure if Harry wants him to stay or go back to his room.

"Stay with me?" Harry requested noting Louis hesitating.

"Gladly." Louis stated crawling into bed.

"Thank you." Harry said, snuggling up against Louis.

Louis chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry, "Are you really thanking me for making love to you?" he teased lightly.

"No." Harry responded hitting Louis' chest. "I'm thanking you for not pushing me to and just showing me in all these little ways that you care and for being there. I'm just thankful you still love me even after all this time."

"And I'm never gonna stop either." Louis said kissing Harry's forehead. "And it should be me thanking you for still loving me after I broke your heart and for letting me back into your life and into Scarlet's life."

"How could I not? You were very persistent." Harry stated, tilting his head upwards to give Louis a smile.

"Oh hush you." Louis laughed tapping his nose fondly. "I just wanted my baby back."

"Always be your baby." Harry murmured after yawning and settling his head on Louis' tone chest.

"Love you Hazza." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's curls.

"Love you too Boo." Harry replied, letting his eyes slip shut.

In the morning, Louis woke up in a bed bigger than what he had been sleeping in and with a warm, long body pressed against his own. Looking down he found Harry sleeping peacefully, lips parted letting little snores escape and a few curls grazing his forehead. He's so, so beautiful.

Louis brought his hand up to smooth back the curls and then trace over Harry's face with his fingers, memorizing every bit of his now more chiseled features. He could definitely get used to waking up to this every morning for the rest of his life.

Louis ran his thumb over Harry's pouty lips and the younger lad stirred in his sleep, awakening. He watched as Harry's eyes fluttered open and he freezes momentarily when Harry does. But then Harry is tilting his head upwards and smiling softly at him.

"Morning." Harry said, his eyes still hazy with sleep but as bright as ever - Louis loves it.

"Morning sweetheart." He replied, leaning in despite morning breath.

And yeah... he definitely could get used to waking up like this.


	24. Chapter 24

**_(A/N: We're jumping back in the story just a little bit, to when Louis offered to send Niall and Liam away on holiday!)_ **

Niall had taken Louis' offer into consideration - I mean he gave it some really heavy thought. You really have to give it some heavy thought when you've been hiding something from a person you've considered to be one of your best mates for many years now.

Niall was just a tad bit in love with Liam. It hadn't been hard at all for him to fall - as soon as he looked into Liam's puppy brown eyes for the first time he was a goner. The thing was, Liam was straight as a pole as far as he knew - after all he had just gotten out of a relationship with a girl.

Nevertheless, Niall contacted Liam two weeks after Louis had offered to send them on holiday.

"Hello?" Liam answered his phone.

"Hey Li." Niall responded sitting down on his sofa and trying to calm his racing heart.

"What's up Nialler?" Liam questioned, his own heart beating a little faster as the Irish accent hit his ears.

"Well, I was wondering um... what you thought about maybe joining me on holiday?" Niall questioned nervously. "I man uh... Louis offered to send me away I guess as payment for watching Scar so much right and then he and Harry said I should invite you to come along... and umm... well holiday doesn't sound like much fun alone. So I was wondering if you'd come?"

"Really? I mean I'd love to. Um yeah." Liam replied. "Where were you thinking of going?"

"Oh, I really don't know... somewhere warm and sunny I suppose." Niall laughed, having not given much thought to where he actually wanted to go.

"How about Necker Island? It's sunny and warm there." Liam suggested, not really able to think of anything off the top of his head.

"Eh, there's not too much to do there. How about California? Neither of us has ever been there." Niall responded.

"That sounds like fun... you can play footie and I can teach you how to surf... um... I mean if you want." Liam stumbled over his words.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like fun - let's do that!" Niall stated happily. "I'll text Louis and let him know, he'll set it all up and then let me know when everything is set up for."

As it would turn out, Louis had them on a flight four days later. Niall and Liam arrived at the airport together and checked into their flight. Liam  would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this holiday. Nobody but Harry and Louis knew he liked Niall as something more than a friend.

Louis had rented them a condo on the beach in Santa Monica with two bedrooms and two bathrooms and modern furnishings. He had been tempted to find a place that was only one bedroom but Harry had crossed his arms and frowned at him so he decided against it.

"This place is really nice." Liam commented as they looked around the condo where they would be living for the next week and a half.

"Yeah, Lou really did us right." Niall laughed, moving to put his suitcase in one of the bedrooms which were equal sizes.

"I never thought I'd see him again... much less like him." Liam admitted.

"Me either." Niall sighed. "But... he makes Harry really happy and he's great with Scarlet so as long as he doesn't fuck up again... I'm cool with him being around."

"Same. I don't think he'll go anywhere... he's got a lot more to lose now." Liam said sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

"Well here's to hoping." Niall responded. "So what do you want to do?"

"Um... well we could go get some lunch and then go to Hollywood I guess?" Liam suggested picking up the pamphlet of things to do in California.

"Yeah that sounds good to me, let's change first though." Niall said looking down at his traveling clothes.

Once they were changed, they headed out to the rental car Louis had gotten for them and headed off for Hollywood Boulevard.

Their holiday took a turn on the fourth day they were there. Niall wanted to go to the Santa Monica pier and see all the lights and the sunset.

"You can't just come to California and not go to the Santa Monica pier Liam." Niall stated, shoving his wallet in his pants pocket and moving to put on his shoes.

Liam sighed but put on his shoes. He was tired from their day at Disney but Niall was not letting this go for anything. There wasn't too many people on the beach when they got there, just a number of couples walking and talking. They walked down the beach until the sun began to sink in the sky then turned to walk back. The lights of the pier came on as it got darker, the sky turning orange, pink, and purple as the sun sank.

Liam looked over at Niall, the setting sun and the Ferris wheel lights lighting up his paler skin and blue eyes and he smiled. Niall caught it out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at him.

"Why did you break up with Sophia after all this time?" Niall questioned, sitting down on the beach away from the water.

"I um... I didn't have any feelings for her anymore." Liam replied settling in the sand. "Didn't figure it'd be right to keep going on with her if I had feelings for someone else."

"No, I guess it wouldn't be right." Niall chuckled, looking back over at the pier. "So, you like someone else then?"

"Yeah." Liam nodded even though Niall wasn't looking at him.

"Somebody I know?" Niall asked looking back at Liam.

"Oh um yeah, definitely." Liam answered and Niall lifted an eyebrow, he's never really seen Liam nervous.

"Well are you gonna tell me who it is?" He questioned looking expectantly at the lad he secretly loved.

"Are you sure you wanna know...?" Liam inquired shakily.

"Honestly Li, what kind of question is that? I asked you didn't I?" Niall scoffed then paused. "Unless it's me...?"

Liam shifted his eyes to the ground and bit his lip.

"Is it?" Niall whispered hopefully.

"Yeah... shit I'm sorry!" Liam exclaimed suddenly. "I tried so hard not to but you're just... you walk around looking all perfect and your voice and you're so funny and sweet and I just couldn't help myself! I'm so sorry... if you want me to like leave or stay somewhere else I can, I'm sor--"

Liam's words were cut off by Niall lunging forward and pressing his lips firmly against Liam's.

"Why do you think I never dated anyone?" Niall smiled pulling away from Liam. "I already liked you and couldn't get myself to go for anyone else."

"Guess I should have just taken Harry's advice and told you." Liam muttered with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Yeah... they were really set on sending us both on holiday together - guess they figured it'd happen then." Niall laughed snuggling into Liam's side.

"So... can we make this official? Will you be my boyfriend?" Liam questioned, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Course, only been waiting since we first met." Niall smiled and kissed Liam's cheek before turning back to finish watching the sunset

_**(A/N: BACK TO PRESENT TIME WITH HARRY AND LOUIS!)** _

Harry had the day off the Saturday following their six month anniversary. Things had changed a little over the week. Louis didn't always sleep in his room anymore. Every other day he seemed to make his way into bed with Harry, cuddling the just taller lad close and whispering to him until they both fell asleep. They hadn't shared anything more than kisses, hugs, and cuddles since their anniversary but that was perfectly fine with Harry - he didn't want to rush back into being sexually active with Louis.

So, since he had the day off and Scarlet was over at one of her footie friends' houses for a birthday party, he drove over to Mia's Gourmet Subs and picked up lunch for himself and Louis. At the record label, Harry was let in immediately to go up to Louis' office. He knocked on the closed office door and heard a muffled come in sound through the wood.

Inside Louis was at his desk, phone in one hand and a pencil in the other with a frown etched on his face. It relaxed some as he saw Harry and he motioned for him to sit down while he finished up.

"I don't care how much you say it's worth." Louis snapped into the phone. "I'm telling you what the cost is. Little Mix is on a world tour right now with occasional weeks off throughout it. If you want them to perform at your daughters sweet sixteen that's how much it's going to cost. It's a set price, nobody gets any special pricing."

Harry watched on as Louis wrote something down, said a few more things, then hung up the phone. Louis rubbed his hand over his face to a deep breath and let it out then looked over at Harry.

"Hey Hazza." He smiled, standing up to greet his boyfriend properly.

"Hey Lou." Harry replied hugging him and kissing the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing here love?" Louis questioned eyeing the bag Harry had brought in.

"Oh I thought we could have lunch together if you're not busy." Harry replied, turning around to pick up the bag.

"I'm not right now, it's my lunch time anyways." Louis smiled, opening the bag and finding his favorite sandwich from Mia's. "You're the best babe."

"I know." Harry shrugged and laughed quietly.

"Cheeky." Louis shook his head with a fond smile and leaned in to kiss Harry's lips sweetly before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Five minutes later Louis' desk phone rang and he groaned, reaching for it.

"Oh hey Z, what's up?" Louis questioned.

"Can you come to the recording room? You need to listen to this and make sure it's right, the guys aren't sure." Zayn requested on the other end.

"Sure Z, Harry and I will be there in a moment." Louis responded then hung up. "Come on Haz, you're meeting Five Seconds Of Summer today."

Harry accepted Louis' hand, using his other to hold his pita pocket filled with turkey, bacon, lettuce, tomato, and some special sauce they made at Mia's. Louis led Harry to the recording room and they went into the sound room where the boy-band and Zayn were waiting.

"Hiya Mr. Tomlisnon!" Ashton greeted looking over at their manager and producer.

"Just call me Louis, I've told you this." Louis shook his head. "Lads this is my boyfriend Harry, Harry this is Ashton, Luke, Michael, and Calum."

They all smiled and waved at Harry who gave them the same reply.

"Alright Z, let's hear it." Louis said walking over to Zayn.

While they listened to the track Harry's phone began to ring and he pulled it out to see it was Scarlet's friends mum. He stepped out of the room and answered it.

"Hey Harry, I was just wondering if I could drop Scarlet off at your house?" Maria questioned. "I'm already out with the girls in London, Tara is just not feeling good and I don't want anyone to get sick."

"I'm actually not home. Do you know where London Sound is?" Harry asked.

"Oh yea, I'm near that now." Maria answered quickly.

"Great, just bring her there, that's where I am, I'll meet you outside." Harry stated talking back into the room.

"Fantastic, I'll be there in less than five." Maria responded and then hung up.

"Hey Lou?" Harry requested Louis' attention and was given it immediately. "I'm going downstairs for a minute, Maria is dropping Scar off - Tara was sick."

"Alright babe, just bring her up here." Louis nodded with a smile.

Harry hurried down to the lobby and then outside just as Maria pulled up. Scarlet hopped out of the van and waved goodbye before hurrying over to Harry.

"Hi daddy." She smiled widely.

"Hey bug, let's go see dad." Harry said leading her inside and back the way he came.

Harry led Scarlet into the room and found the band in the both recording again.

"Hi love." Louis smiled widely as his daughter walked in.

"Hi dad." Scarlet responded walking over and placing herself in his lap.

Louis hugged her close. She could do this even when she's sixteen - he wouldn't mind at all. Eventually the band finished recording and came back into the sound room. Harry quirked and eyebrow as he watched Scarlet's eyes widen at the sight of the four lads.

"Oh my gosh!" Ashton gushed walking over to where Louis and Scarlet were sat. "Who is this? She can't be yours Louis, she's too pretty!"

Scarlet blushed bright red and Harry threw a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I hold your future in my hands Mr. Irwin." Louis warned playfully. "But this is Scarlet, mine and Harry's daughter."

"That explains why she's so pretty!" Luke teased but it doesn't earn the same reaction from Scarlet.

She's completely transfixed on Ashton.

"Scar, this is Ashton, Luke, Calum, and Michael, they're in a band called Five Seconds of Summer." Harry said pointing to each lad as he said their names.

"Hi." Scarlet squeaked out earning Louis' attention causing Harry to chuckle behind his hand.

"Ah! She's adorable." Ashton smiled happily, reaching out to tickle Scarlet.

She squirmed and giggled, accidentally elbowing Louis which only made Harry laugh harder. Louis looked over at Harry and Harry shrugged his shoulders with a dimpled smile. It's not the first time he's seen Scarlet with a little crush but it is Louis'. He's sure he must've reacted the same way, but seeing it is quite amusing.

Eventually Scarlet got curious about what Zayn was doing so she moved off of Louis' lap and went to sit with him while occasionally casting her eyes over at Ashton and blushing much to Louis' dismay.

"She'll get over it Lou, it's just a crush." Harry chuckled, moving to sit next to Louis.

"She's not allowed to have crushes yet!" Louis exclaimed quietly. "She's only nine! I just got her she can't!"

Harry laughed out loud, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

"It'll pass Boo, I promise." Harry said and Louis smiled over at him, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together for a moment.

Once Zayn had everything he needed, Harry, Louis, and Scarlet headed back to Louis' office after saying goodbye to the band.

"I guess we better be heading out so you can get back to work." Harry stated, handing Scarlet a bottle of water out of the mini fridge Louis had in his office.

"Alright." Louis sighed as he checked his desk phone for any missed calls. "I'll see you two at home for dinner." he said coming over to hug Scarlet and then Harry.

"See you later." Harry responded. "Love you."

"Love you too." Louis called out as they left.

-*-

December arrived with freezing temperatures and a snow day the second week of the month. Event though she loved school, Scarlet was more thrilled about going to get a bigger Christmas tree than the one they had in their small flat.

"Do we get to buy more ornaments?" Scarlet questioned as they drove towards the store.

"Definitely otherwise there won't be enough!" Louis said glancing at her by way of the rear view mirror.

They pulled into the store a while later and Scarlet practically drug Harry and Louis over to the Christmas tree section. They looked over all of the trees but didn't really find one they wanted to put in their home.

"I know!" Harry snapped his fingers then bent down to look Scarlet in the eyes. "How would you like to go to a Christmas tree farm? We can pick out the best tree and it'll be real!"

"Yes!" Scarlet cheered, grabbing for Louis' hand and pulling him in the direction of the door.

She led them both back out to the car and they headed over to the tree farm on the edge of town. It doesn't take too terribly long of them shivering and Harry trying to bury his face as far as possible into Louis' neck as they look for them to find the perfect tree. It's about nine feet tall and it's nice an full, perfect for lights and ornaments.

"This one!" Scarlet exclaimed spotting beside the tree and pointing to it.

"You sure that's the one?" Louis questioned, stepping away from Harry long enough to adjust Scarlet's scarf so it was covering her neck better then pulled Harry back into his side.

"Yes." Scarlet nodded.

"Alright then, let's find someone to get it for us." Louis responded.

With the tree paid for and strapped to the top of Louis' SUV, they headed back to the house.

"What about ornaments?" Scarlet questioned looking at the small box Harry had, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

"We'll go get more tomorrow love, we'll just set up the tree today and string what lights we have." Louis answered as he and Harry hauled the tree off the SUV and into the house.

They set it up on it's stand in the living room having moved the two smaller sofas out of the way so the tree could go in the small area of the living room. Louis strung up the lights they had which covered about half the tree.

"Guess we'll worry about cleaning up after everything is on the tree." Harry said, eyeing the mess of needles of the branches on the floor. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, go clean up."

The following day while Harry went to work, Louis and Scarlet headed back to the store for ornaments and more lights. By the time they were done shopping they had all the ornaments and lights for the tree plus garland to wrap up the stair railings.

On their way back to the car Louis paused in front of a jewelry shop. The watch in the window had caught his eye and he's pretty sure it would look fantastic on Harry's wrist.

"Come on sweetheart, let's look at something real quick." Louis said steering Scarlet into the shop.

When they walk out of the shop, Louis has purchased the watch and has it in a bag, gripped tight in his hand.

At home, Louis finished stringing the lights on the tree and then set to work with Scarlet putting all the ornaments on. When they're finished it looks like something out of a showroom in Louis' opinion. Picking up the garland they had bought, the two went to the entry way and began wrapping it up the staircase railings.

Louis plugged in the lights and the garland lit up. He had Scarlet a few red bows and showed her how to attach them to the garland, making it look more decorative. After they finished tying on all the bows they took a look at their work and again Louis thinks it looks like  showpiece.

"How about you go take a shower while I clean up all the mess and then we can decide what's for dinner tonight?" Louis suggested to Scarlet.

She nodded her head and hurried up the stairs while Louis went to the closet where he knew Harry kept the vacuum. Pulling it out he set to work vacuuming up all the needles from the tree and garland before putting the vacuum back in it's spot.

Scarlet came downstairs a while later with her hair damp and her fluffy PJ pants on with a long sleeved top and monkey socks on her feet.

"Hey there monkey." Louis smiled, patting the sofa for her to come join him.

She giggled as she did, crawling over to where he was sat and curling up beside him.

"What are we feeling tonight? Chinese? Pizza?" Louis inquired flipping through the take out menus they had collected from their favorite places.

"Pizza!" Scarlet said reaching out to grab the menu for their go to pizza restaurant.

"Hmm cheese and bacon for you and lots of veggie's for daddy, is that right?" Louis questioned and Scarlet nodded her head.

After Louis ordered the pizza he text Harry and let him know not to worry about dinner, that he had taken care of it. Harry's reply was immediate.

**(From Harry - To: Louis) - You didn't cook did you!?**

Louis chuckled and tapped out his reply then pressed send and set is phone down. When it buzzed against, he picked it up as he told Scarlet to find a cartoon on TV to watch while they waited for food. With his daughter in his lap after much pouting - they settled on watched Spongebob until the food and Harry arrived. Harry walked into the house a few minutes before the pizza arrived and Louis hurried off to the door to pay for it while Scarlet helped Harry get plates and glasses.

They sat in the theater room and Harry put on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part One for them to watch. They had been watching all the movies this week, one a night typically after supper but since the had pizza they could eat in the theater room without much risk of a mess being made.

"Daddy I want to be a wizard!" Scarlet exclaimed once the movie was over.

"Witch, darling, wizards are men." Louis corrected her as they stood up.

"Whatever, I want a wand! I want to go to Hogwarts!" Scarlet said cheerfully, bouncing along as she followed her parents to the kitchen.

"Hogwarts doesn't exist love and even if it did I wouldn't let you go." Harry chuckled as Scarlet frowned at him.

"Well why not!?" Scarlet huffed.

"Because then I couldn't keep you safe and you'd be relying on a stick to do so. Plus you'd only be home during holidays." Harry answered and Scarlet huffed.

"But the students can send owls to their parents." Scarlet argued and Louis laughed at her stubbornness.

"Love, the school doesn't exist." Harry sighed and Louis snorted.

"Of course it does Harry." He cut in and Harry frowned at him.

"Orlando." Louis explained simply. "They opened two Harry Potter parks in Universal. They've got the castle, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley."

"OH!" Scarlet gasped. "I wanna go! Can we go daddy!?"

Harry cut his eyes at Louis, silently giving him a sarcastic 'thank you so much' look before turning back to Scarlet.

"I don't think so bug, it's in America and you have school." Harry responded.

"But daddy!" Scarlet whined with a pout.

"No, don't even start." Harry shook his head and turned away from her.

"Daddddd." Scarlet whined turning to Louis.

"I - maybe for your birthday." Louis replied, giving in.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed as Scarlet cheered loudly.

"What? I said for her birthday, they'll be on spring holiday." Louis said watching as Scarlet ran around, getting Sugar excited and making Oliver climb onto the back of the sofa and watch with wide green eyes.

"That's why." Harry sighed heavily as the dog began to bark, making Oliver scurry away - fleeing no doubt to the master bedroom.

"Oops." Louis smiled sheepishly over at Harry.

"Don't try being cute, it won't get you out of this. You go calm those two down." Harry ordered, turning back to the sink where he was rinsing their plates and glasses and placing them into the dishwasher.

-*-

Louis' birthday arrived what felt like the next day but was really two weeks later. Harry did the same for Louis' 29th birthday as he had done for his 28th. He made a special meal and baked the cake that Anne used to make for him.

Everything was ready and he was just putting the finishing touches on he cake when he felt two strong arms wrap around his wait.

"Hey Hazza." Louis murmured into the back of Harry's neck.

"Hey Lou, happy birthday." Harry smiled, tipping his head back and turning it to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth.

"Don't remind me, I'm getting so old." Louis groaned, pressing his face into Harry's curls.

"You haven't even hit thirty yet!" Harry laughed and Louis made a sobbing noise.

"No... oh gosh... that's so old." Louis fake cried.

"Babe." Harry chuckled, shrugging Louis off and placing the top of the cake container over the cake. "Dinner's ready and Scarlet is with Zayn and Perrie. Apparently Zayns goddaughter is staying with them for a couple days and they thoughts Scarlet might like to come over and play with the girls... and they said we should have some time together alone."

Louis smirked at that and tip toed just enough to bite at Harry's ear, "Sounds wonderful, I'll have to remember to thank them."

Harry shuttered at the feeling of Louis' lips against his ear and warm breath rolling down his neck.

"Not now... later." Harry blushed, moving to hand Louis a plate.

After they ate dinner they talked for a little while about their Christmas and New Years plans.

"Gemma, Brandon, and Caden will be here in the morning sometime and they're staying  couple days." Harry said leaning back in his seat. "Mum invited us all over for New Years."

"Too bad we couldn't go to Niall's New Years eve party." Louis sighed.

"I know, it'd be fun but we've got Scarlet." Harry responded a little bummed they couldn't join their other friends for the party.

Zayn and Perrie had gotten Perrie's mum to watch Ashlynn so they could go and Liam and Niall were going together of course. There was going to be a bunch of people from their old high school there, almost like a class reunion.

After a while, Louis led Harry up to the master bedroom; their fingers laced together between them. He proceeded to lay Harry down on the large bed and strip them both, whispering sweet nothings into Harry's ear making him a whimpering and pleading mess. Once he had Harry loosened up and he had rolled on a condom he sank into him slowly. He continued whispering sweet words to Harry as they made love. Harry came with a soft cry of Louis' name and Louis fell into his high, spilling into the condom before slowly pulling out.

Once he had Harry all cleaned up, Louis slipped into bed next to him even though it was still pretty early and cuddled him close as they both drifted off. When Harry awoke an hour later he remembered there was cake downstairs and he wanted a piece for dessert - feeling a bit hungry from their love making. He shook Louis awake and they headed downstairs in just their boxers. With a piece of cake each they lounged in the living room watching shit TV until they were ready to go to bed.

Zayn had arrived with Scarlet a couple minutes after they had switched off the TV and they both scrambled to put on some clothes.

With Scarlet tugged into bed, they went to separate bathrooms to shower and then fell into the same bed afterwards. Harry shifted a bit in the bed and Louis felt him press up against his leg.

"Hard again Hazza?" Louis teased lightly.

"Shut up." Harry whined. "It had been a long time since I had sex and now that I'm getting it again, I can't help that I want you okay."

"Well, I want you to be able to walk tomorrow... so...." Louis said disappearing underneath the covers.

Harry gasped and his hands flew down to grip Louis' head as he felt the older lads' mouth engulf him under the comforter.

The next morning Harry and Louis were awakened by Scarlet jumping onto their bed, exclaiming that it was Christmas and they needed to get up.

Harry nearly cried when he opened Louis' gift and found a Rolex Oyster steel and white gold watch placed carefully inside the box. Louis received a new pair of aviators as well as a picture of himself, Harry, and Scarlet to put on his desk at work. Scarlet was given new clothes from Harry and a backstage pass to Little Mix's concert when they came to London the second week of January from Louis.

About an hour after they had finished opening presents Gemma, Brandon, and Caden arrived with Bailey who greeted Sugar excitedly. Gemma went on about how beautiful the house was and the day ended with them all going over to Anne's house for dinner then back to Harry and Louis' to watch a movie until everyone fell asleep.

-*-

New Years Eve arrived and Louis and Harry had gotten into the car with Scarlet and headed over to Anne's where everyone else was including Louis' family. Scarlet immediately wondered to where Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, Daisy, and Gemma were sitting.

After they ate dinner Anne pulled Louis and Harry aside.

"Why don't you boys go join that party of Niall's." She said.

"Mum, we've got Scar, we can't." Harry responded, looking over at where Scarlet was playing with Anne's cat Dusty.

"I'll watch her for the night. You two go and have some fun, you deserve it." Anne insisted. "Go be with your friends."

"Are you sure mum?" Harry questioned while Louis just nodded and went to get their coats.

"I'm positive love." Anne smiled.

"Okay... Thanks mum, you're the best." Harry responded, accepting his coat from Louis.

They hugged and kissed Scarlet goodbye, telling her to be good for Nana, before heading out to Louis SUV and driving off to the club Niall and a few others had rented. Anne had said to have fun, so they were going to do just that.


	25. Chapter 25

"Harry! Louis!" Niall cheered as they walked into the club, the party in full swing. "You came!"

"Yeah, mum said she'd watch Scar and told us to go out and have some fun with our friends." Harry said giving Niall a quick hug.

"Well first thing we need to do is get some liquor in you!" Niall smiled urging them towards the bar and ordering three shots.

Harry took one hesitantly, he hadn't drunk anything other than the occasional beer and wine since he got pregnant with Scarlet. He tossed the shot back with Niall and Louis though and it burned all the way down his throat. Somehow it's a bit refreshing.

After a couple more drinks, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. He pulled Harry to his chest and started moving with the music, grinding on the just younger lad. Harry pressed back against Louis feeling the music and alcohol coursing through his veins and began to grind back. He remembered that alcohol used to make Louis a bit horny and sure enough after a couple minutes he could feel Louis hardening some against his bum. In his slightly hazy mind it only makes him grind harder against him.

"You're so hot Hazza." Louis murmured into Harry's ear as they danced to Talk Dirty.

Harry whined as he tossed his head back some and felt Louis gripping his hips tighter. When the song changed, Louis turned Harry around so they were pressed chest to chest. He ground his hips forwards and felt Harry was hard in his black skinny jeans. Harry moaned into Louis' ear as he hooked his arms around the elders neck and swiveled his hips.

By the time the count down began for the new year, Harry and Louis were stumbling, unable to walk in a straight line - their vision blurred and speech slurred. The DJ had a count down up on the screen and it began ticking down at 11:59PM.

"Alright, alright everybody! If you got that special someone with you tonight it's time to find them as we begin the count down to January first of the new year!" The DJ called out into the microphone and people began to scurry around to find someone to kiss.

Louis managed, in his drunk mind, to keep Harry held tight to him and position them in a good spot to see the screen which was a live feed from the London Eye where hundreds if not thousands of people were waiting for New Years.

"Everybody, let me hear you count!" The DJ exclaimed.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Louis took Harry's face in his hands and pressed their lips together as the clock went to 12:00AM January 1st. Fireworks exploded on the screen at the London Eye as people all around kissed and cheered.

Once Louis got his lips on Harry's he didn't want to let go. He pulled Harry as close as possible and prodded his bottom lip with his tongue, requesting entrance. Harry of course gave him it and Louis' tongue raced into his mouth. They both taste like whatever fruity drink they had last as they explored each others mouth.

"C'mon Hazza." Louis slurred, pulling back enough to move his lips to just under Harry's ear. "S' go home."

Harry giggled as Louis mouthed at his neck, sucking a love bite into his skin. They called a cab since neither of them could drive and left Louis' SUV at the club like many others were doing. The whole ride home, Harry kept pressing his face into Louis' neck and leaving wet kisses all over the smooth column of skin along with  few nips here and there. By the time they pulled up to the gate of their home, both of them were hard and desperate for each other.

Louis quickly paid the drive and tipped him probably more than he should have and then proceeded to drag Harry out of the car. He managed to enter all the numbers on the gate key pad and together they stumbled up to the house, Harry giggling against Louis' shoulder as the older fumbled the front door key.

Once they were inside the house they stumbled up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Louis immediately grabbed Harry and attached their lips as they both worked desperately to pull off each others clothes. Harry shoved Louis' button up off his shoulders and it pooled on the ground at their feet while Harry's joined soon after.

Louis' hands worked on the button and zip of Harry's pants before yanking them down Harry's slender legs. He pushed Harry back gently onto the bed and popped the button of his own jeans before crawling up between Harry's long legs. Harry reached for him with lust blown eyes and pulled Louis down into a hot needy kiss.

Trying not to disconnect their lips, Louis fought to get his jeans and boxers off along with Harry's tight black briefs. Louis in his hazy mind grabbed the lube from the nightstand and proceeded to stretch Harry open, the younger lad whimpering and moaning when Louis crooked his fingers just right.

Harry's so tight and hot when Louis presses into him after making sure he was ready, he thinks he's going to explode before he even moves. He stayed perfectly still for a few moments even with Harry pleading for him to move.

Eventually, Louis began to rock his hips and Harry raked his fingers up Louis' back and moaned in pleasure.

It goes fast from there. Louis thrusting fast and hard into Harry as Harry just clung to him with his head thrown back. It's not long after that Harry's back arched obscenely off the bed and he came with a sharp cry of Louis' name. He whimpered from sensitivity as Louis continued to chase his own release. He came wrapping his arms around Harry and muffling his cry of release into Harry's sweaty neck.

He pulled out slowly and dropped onto the bed next to his curly haired lover. Harry immediately rolled over to curl against him, resting his head on Louis' chest. After a few minutes of whispered I love you's and Louis' fingers carding through Harry's hair they finally got up to shower.

"C'mon babe, let's have a shower and go to sleep." Louis said urging Harry to get up.

They showered together, Louis scrubbing shampoo into Harry's curls and dragging a flannel over his lean body before swapping and letting Harry return the favor. They giggled in their drunk state at the bubbles on their bodies.

Once they were all rinsed and dried off, they crawled back into bed resuming their previous positions of Harry resting his head on  Louis' chest, curled into his side and let sleep take them over.

In the morning Harry awoke with a pounding in his head - a hangover from being drunk, something he has experienced since he was a teenager. He shifted in bed and pain shot up from his bum. He froze as he thought about last night... they had been really drunk... had they even used protection?

"Lou...?" Harry nudged Louis trying to wake him up.

Louis grumbled in his sleep and turned his head towards Harry, a signal Harry knew from years ago that meant Louis was listening but unwillingly to open his eyes, still half asleep.

"Louis... did we... did we use a condom last nigh?" Harry questioned nervously and Louis' eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Shit I don't know..." Louis responded looking a little worried.

"Oh gosh.. please tell me we did..." Harry pleaded getting up to go check the trash can in the bathroom as Louis stumbled after him.

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief as they saw a used condom in the trash can.

"Guess even drunk I knew not to not use one." Louis breathed out and they both laughed weakly.

"Are you hungry?" Harry questioned tuning to look at Louis.

"Yeah, a bit... got a killer headache." Louis said reaching for his toothbrush.

"I'll go fix some perfect and get some tablets." Harry said then walked out of the room leaving Louis to brush his teeth.

Downstairs, Harry fixed a batch of pancakes with blueberries in them along with some bacon. He placed the syrup and butter on the table along with two glasses of orange juice and two tablets for each of them to help their heads.

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek when he came downstairs then slipped into a chair at the table. They both downed their tablets and then dug into their food.

"S' delicious Haz." Louis complimented as he took another bite of pancake.

"When are my pancakes not?" Harry questioned with a proud smile.

"No need to be cocky love." Louis teased, leaning over to peck Harry's syrup sweetened lips.

"You love it." Harry retorted, biting into a piece of bacon.

"I do." Louis agreed.

After they finished eating and their headaches had subsided, they got dressed and took Harry's SUV to the club to retrieve Louis' SUV and then Harry continued over to Anne's to pick up Scarlet.

"Hi bug, did you have a good night with Nana?" Harry questioned as he walked into the living room and found Scarlet watching cartoons with Dusty.

"Yeah, we watched the fireworks on TV, Nana said one year we would go see them in person. Can we?" Scarlet asked, absentmindedly stroking Dusty's head while he purred.

"I don't see why not." Harry replied coming over to join her. "Kung Fu Panda?"

Scarlet nodded and turned her attention back to the TV as the commercial ended and the show started again.  As soon as the show ended, Harry switched off the TV and told Scarlet to go say goodbye to Nana and Poppa.

Anne came into the living room a moment later to give Harry a hug.

"How was last night? Did you and Louis have fun?" She questioned.

"We did, the party was a lot of fun. Paid for it this morning though." Harry chuckled and Anne laughed with him.

"Good, I'm glad you two enjoyed yourselves. You both deserved it." Anne stated as Scarlet walked back into the living room.

"Alight, come on bug let's go see what your dad is getting into at home." Harry said holding out his hand for her to take. "Maybe he's cleaning."

Scarlet actually snorted a laugh at that and Harry smiled, even at nine she knows Louis does not clean.

-*-

Harry's 28th birthday came quickly. Louis arranged for them to go to a new high class restaurant in the heart of London called Euphoria.  Harry new as soon as he walked in, dressed in a tux, that this was a place you needed to be 'somebody' to get into. All around the people are obviously very rich, some he even recognizes as models and celebrities.

He also immediately understood why Louis had gone out and bought Scarlet a new dress, one that was fancier than all her others.

Their waiter was prompt with an Italian accent, dressed in black dress pants and a collared white button up with a black tie. After taking their drink orders, the waiter returned with a basket of bread straight from the oven and butter to spread on it as they wished.

"I heard about this place from Ed, he said is was amazing." Louis said looking at Harry and then looking around the modern interior of the restaurant.

"Ed?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Sheeran." Louis replied and Harry's jaw dropped a little making Louis chuckle.

"I love his music." Harry said, sitting back as their waiter brought their drinks.

"Well, I mentioned we were coming here tonight, maybe he'll swing by. I might have told him it was your birthday." Louis smiled as Harry gaped at him.

While they waited for their food they sat and chatted with Scarlet, asking how school was going.

She had grown to like the private school even more than public school. She talked about her teachers and how the students didn't bug her and about how the coach for the footie team had asked her about playing on the school team.

"Honey, I don't think you can play on both teams." Harry informed her once she stopped talking.

"Well why not?" Scarlet pouted.

"Because love, you'd have games that fell on the same day and same goes with practices, you can only play on one team." Louis answered her.

"So if the coach questions you about it again just say you're sticking to your current team... unless you want to switch?" Harry inquired, hoping she wouldn't want to come off one of the best prodigy teams in the country.

"No, I like my team." Scarlet responded shaking her head.

"Alright love, then just tell the coach you're not interested if they ask again." Louis said as their waiter arrived with their food.

He set down a plate with steak, mashed potatoes, and fresh steamed veggies in front of Harry, the same for Louis only with fresh green beans, and for Scarlet a smaller version of Harry's. By the time they finished their main course and were handed dessert menus Harry was pretty certain this was his new favorite place to eat.

For dessert Scarlet got watermelon sorbet, Louis ordered a slice of fresh mixed berry pie with cream made right in the restaurant, and Harry opted for sweet cream ice cream with fresh strawberries and raspberries.

Louis glanced down at his phone when it buzzed and quickly tapped out a reply before returning his attention to his pie, boyfriend, and daughter.

The lights in the restaurant dimmed a little and Harry frowned while everyone else looked towards the small stage set up for live performance where a single spotlight was shining. He turned just in time to see a head of orange hair walk up onto the stage.

"Oh my gosh." Harry whispered before turning to Louis, "You knew he was coming didn't you?"

"Of course darling, just one of your presents." Louis smiled fondly as Harry beamed at him.

Ed situated himself on the stool with his guitar and began to strum a few chords and Harry immediately recognized the song.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

 

_And your heart's pressed to my chest, lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, b_ _ut they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

Everyone in the restaurant swayed in their chairs as Ed sang through the entire song.

"Before I continue, I just wanted to wish a happy birthday to Harry Styles - hope you have a great one mate." Ed spoke and then started playing again, this time singing Give Me Love.

Harry, Louis, and Scarlet stayed until Ed's five song set was complete. When he was done, Ed walked over to the table and greeted Louis with a handshake.

"Ed. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry, and our daughter, Scarlet." Louis introduced them.

Ed shook Harry's hand and wished him a happy birthday again before turning to Scarlet and shaking her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you. You're just as beautiful as Louis says." Ed smiled at her and Scarlet smiled back and thanked him quietly.

When they arrived back at the house, Harry sent Scarlet up to ge ready for bed while Louis grabbed Harry's other presents. The first box was small and contained a new pair of black Rayban Wayfarer sunglasses and a card for a day for two at a luxury spa in London. The second box contained a brand new pair of high dollar boots to replace Harry's old beaten ones. The third and last box contained a new shirt as well as some new bandana's.

"Thank you Lou. You really didn't have to get me all of this." Harry said quietly, leaning in to hug Louis around his waist.

"Well, that's not all..." Louis commented making Harry pull back with a questioning look. "It's not really a birthday present but..." he paused, pulling out the piece of paper from his pocket and handing it to Harry.

Harry took the paper and unfolded. A moment later he looked up at Louis with lifted eyebrows.

"We didn't really discuss this did we...." Harry stated biting his cheek.

Louis' face fell a little.

"I thought it'd be great for her birthday... I mean she really wanted to go." Louis responded.

"But she can't have everything she wants. She's not always gonna have her dads' money." Harry replied, this was the one thing he didn't want his daughter to be - spoiled and getting everything she wants.

"I'm not going to give her everything she wants Harry. I just want her to have a wonderful birthday." Louis tried and Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"What have you said no to her for? The horse last year while we were on the cruise. That's it Louis, otherwise you get her everything she says she wants." Harry said, his voice rising a little.

Louis opened is mouth to say something but Harry cut him off.

"You need to talk to me about stuff like this. I can't just take a week or two off work whenever I feel like it, I'm not my own business. If you want us to be a family then you need to talk to me about stuff like this before you just go set up and pay for the entire thing." Harry said shaking the piece of paper in Louis' face some.

"I'm sorry Hazza." Louis apologized realizing Harry was right.

If he wanted them to be a family he needed to talk about these kinds of things with Harry instead of just setting everything up and saying when they were going. Harry didn't have the luxury of being able to come and go from work as he pleased really.

"It's fine just... communication is everything. Please talk to me before planning a trip like this." Harry responded leaning back into Louis.

"Alright, I will." Louis agreed, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

A while later Scarlet came down for a goodnight hug and kiss, dressed in her 'Most Valuable Princess' soft pink pajamas.

"Goodnight Princess." Louis said, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

"Night dad. Love you." Scarlet responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Louis stated and then released her so she could go to Harry.

"Night daddy." Scarlet said hugging him around the neck like she did Louis.

"Goodnight bug, I love you. Sweet dreams." Harry replied quietly, kissing her other cheek.

"Love you." Scarlet responded pulling away and calling for Sugar.

Harry and Louis watched as Sugar followed Scarlet obediently out of the living room and over to the stairs. Oliver jumped up onto the sofa with them and made himself comfortable in Harry's lap, purring like a motor boat when Harry began to rub his ears. Louis kept his arm curled around Harry as he watched him for a while.

"How about this weekend we ask Niall or Liam... or Niall and Liam... to watch Scarlet while you and I go to the spa?" Louis suggested after a moment of silence.

Harry reached for the spa ticket Louis had given him for his birthday and looked at it, "Is that what this is for? A day for two at the spa on Saturday?"

"It is, I knew you had this weekend off and I thought maybe you'd like to relax. You've said yourself the bakery has been super busy lately and you've been stressing." Louis said hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder.

"It sounds wonderful Lou, thank you." Harry responded tilting his head back enough to kiss Louis sweetly.

"Let's head to bed babe." Louis stated and Harry nodded in agreement, moving Oliver off his lap.

The young cat hurried ahead of them, racing up to the master bedroom to claim his spot at the foot of the bed where he liked to sleep. Harry and Louis changed into sleep pants, brushed their teeth, and then curled up in bed with the comforter pulled up around them.

-*-

Two weeks and two days later they were boarding a plane to Orlando, Florida for Scarlet's birthday. Anne had given Harry the week off and recruited Sophia to work in the bakery while Harry was away.

The Saturday after Harry's birthday, they had dropped Scarlet off with Niall and Liam then made their way to Montcalm Spa. Harry's pretty sure he's never been that relaxed in his life. It's a great day though spending it entirely with Louis and just enjoying each other's company.

They landed in Florida at 9PM. They were taken from the hotel to the Hard Rock Hotel and by the time they were checked into their room it's was pushing 10PM. Harry shooed Scarlet off to the bathroom first so she could get to bed, knowing she would soon turn grouchy if she didn't get to sleep.

Harry and Louis shared a bed this time verses the last time they were staying in a hotel. Harry immediately curled up against Louis' side and fell asleep listening to the steady thump of Louis' heart.

In the morning Scarlet was the first one up and crawled onto the bed with her dads to wake them up.

"Daddies wake up!" Scarlet said giving both men a shove.

It only makes Harry snuggle against Louis more and Louis to mumble in his sleep.

"DADDIES!" Scarlet exclaimed loudly making them both startle from their sleep. "It's my birthday!"

Once they were all ready to go they head out of the hotel and down to the shuttle that'll take them to the theme park. It's already warm outside, much different from London. Louis' already thankful he chose to put on shorts instead of jeans.

Their park for the day is Universal and as soon as they're through the gate Scarlet is grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the area where Diagon Alley is. By the time they left that area of the park, Harry is carrying a bag containing Scarlet's new Gryffindor robes from Madam Malkin's, a wand from Ollivander's, and a bunch of different things from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch and then continued on through the park. Harry waited with his feet firmly on the ground while Louis rode all the roller coasters with Scarlet.

By the end of the day Harry was completely wiped out, exhausted from walking around the busy park and carrying Scarlet's things. They went back to the hotel and had a quiet dinner there before retiring to their room. Scarlet took a shower, brushed her teeth, and then fell into bed - snoring before she even hit the pillow. Harry was close behind her, falling into bed with his eyes already closed.

The second day they headed to Islands of Adventure and like the prior day, Scarlet grabbed their hands and hurried them towards the Hogwarts Castle. Louis and Scarlet rode the rides while Harry waited for them and then they headed over to Honeydukes before wondering over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

The end of the day is the same as the prior, Harry is exhausted and ready to crash as soon as they step foot into the hotel room.

"You alright love?" Louis questioned as Harry swayed a little.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just tired is all." Harry offered him a smile and Louis nodded, kissing his forehead.

"We're going to the water-park tomorrow, you still want to go?" Louis asked worriedly.

"Yea, definitely." Harry nodded.

The next morning they put on their swimsuits and headed over to Wet-N-Wild. Harry refused to go on any ride he deemed too tall and rode the ones that weren't too wild. Unfortunately, he can't say no when Scarlet pleads with him to come on the brain wash with them. It's a little too much for him and it turns his stomach. Harry stumbled off to the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten.

After rinsing his mouth and splashing water on his face he walked back out to where Louis and Scarlet were waiting.

"Okay darling?" Louis asked, pulling Harry into his arms.

"Yeah, just a little too wild for me." Harry responded weakly.

On their fourth day, Harry was feeling rotten, he had thrown up twice during the night and woke up with a headache.

"I think I just ate something that disagreed with me." Harry said when Louis questioned him.

"Are you sure you want us to still go." Louis inquired, they were supposed to go back to the theme parks today.

"Yeah, go and have fun, I'll be okay. I promise I'll call if I feel worse... I think I just need to sleep." Harry responded.

A while later Louis kissed Harry goodbye and left with Scarlet.

Harry woke up from his nap feeling better so he picked up the phone and dialed room service to order himself some food. Thirty minutes later a middle aged woman arrived with a cart.

"Mr. Styles?" She questioned looking at the ticket.

"Yes ma'am." Harry nodded opening the door so she could wheel the cart inside.

"Alright, you ordered the California Turkey sandwich with french fries and tea?" The woman asked as she lifted the covers off of the two plates containing food.

The french fries are hot from the fryer and the smell hits Harry full force and he clamped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. The worker, out of concern and being a mother followed him and rubbed his back for a moment before grabbing a flannel and wetting it with cool water.

"Alright there hun?" She questioned pressing the cool cloth to his forehead.

Harry nodded his head slowly as he moved to sit back against the tub.

"Just been a bit ill all night." He responded and she hummed thoughtfully.

"The smell from the fries triggered you didn't it?" She asked watching him carefully in case he got sick again.

"Yeah... just... that really turned my stomach." Harry answered quietly.

"May I ask you something?" The worker, Mallory, questioned.

Harry nodded his head looking up at her.

"Can you get pregnant?" Mallory asked quietly and Harry's eyes widened.

No... No, no, no, no, no.

"I'll take that look as a yes... okay... How about you stay up here and try to eat something, I'll bring you back some crackers and a pregnancy test." Mallory offered and Harry could only nod, his voice stuck in his throat.

Twenty minutes later, Mallory returned with a small brown bag as well as a package of crackers.

"Good luck sweetie." She smiled and then left again.

Harry opened the small brown bag and the pregnancy test fell out into his lap. His heart was in his throat absolutely racing. He couldn't possibly be pregnant, they've been safe every single time. With a shaky breath, Harry got up and went to the bathroom, closing and locking the door even though nobody was there but him.

He followed the instructions then placed the stick on the edge of the tub and sat down, leaning against the tub. Three minutes went by extremely slow. When his phone finally beamed letting him know time was up Harry picked up the stick with a shaking hand. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths before opening them and looking down at the results. The tears are immediate when he sees the little plus sign.

"Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so there's no confusion, the condom Harry & Louis found the morning after wasn't from that night :) x


	26. Chapter 26

This could not be happening. He could not be pregnant... not now... not yet. He wanted another baby with Louis of course but they've only been in a relationship for eight months and they only just started talking again about a year and three months ago.

Harry dropped the test onto the floor and pressed his face into his knees, wrapping his arms around his head as he cried. This was going to make Louis leave, he's sure of it. He would tell Louis and Louis would leave like the last time... or maybe he wouldn't even get to tell him exactly like last time... Louis would probably leave before he got the chance again.

He sat on the bathroom floor occasionally glancing over at the pregnancy test that sat a foot away from him. The plus sign on the test glared back at him. Sighing heavily, Harry grabbed a couple of tissues and carefully wrapped the test in the tissue before placing it in the trash can. He forced himself to get up off the tile floor and walk back into the bedroom after washing his hands and rinsing his face. He saw Mallory had left the turkey sandwich and crackers on the tray but had removed the french fries which he was grateful for.

Sitting down the bed with the sandwich and crackers, he ate slowly and thought about what he was going to do. Should he tell Louis now? No... he didn't want to ruin Scarlet's birthday celebration - he's already done that enough by getting sick. He could tell Louis when they get home... but what if he's not actually pregnant? What if the test was faulty? He could lose Louis for nothing...

So he decides right then to try and keep calm when Louis and Scarlet return from the theme park and not tell Louis until he's absolutely certain even though he already knows the test isn't wrong - he'll cling to the chance that maybe it is and maybe he really did just catch a bug.

Louis and Scarlet returned to the hotel about six hours later slightly sun-burnt with more bags from purchases at the park. Harry is snoozing peacefully and stirs slightly when he feels the bed dip as Louis climbs in and then feels warm lips press to his forehead briefly. He tenses for a moment but quickly relaxed knowing Louis will pick up something is wrong.

"Have fun?" Harry murmured as Louis settled behind him, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Had a blast." Louis replied quietly - Scarlet already asleep in the other bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Took a nap and ate a little." Harry answered, trying not to tense as Louis' thumb rubbed against the skin just under his belly button.

"Good, don't like when you're sick." Louis said, his voice muffled as he pressed his nose into Harry's curls. "Think you'll be up to visit CityWalk tomorrow before our flight?"

"I think so, I don't want to disappoint her plus I won't have anywhere to go since we have to check out of the hotel by twelve." Harry responded letting out a slow even breath.

"Alright love, go back to sleep." Louis replied, moving his lips down momentarily to Harry neck to kiss the soft skin. "Love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered back.

Louis' breathing even out and Harry remained awake, placing his hand over Louis' where it still rested over his belly button. He couldn't stop the silent tears that trickled down his cheek and his nose because of how he was laying. His only hope was that if he was truly pregnant, Louis wouldn't leave him but the small voice in the back of his head told him to be ready for heartbreak and raising two kids on his own.

In the morning they packed their things and loaded them into the rental car Louis had gotten then headed over to CityWalk. After an hour of walking in an out of small shops they stopped at the Bread Box to get lunch. As they continued walking after they ate they passed the Red Oven Pizza Bakery and Harry's stomach immediately turns at the smell. He motioned to Louis that he was going to the bathroom right nearby as Louis and Scarlet slipped into another store.

Inside the bathroom Harry barely made it to the toilet before he threw up the food he had just eaten. Once he's sure he's done, he flushed the toilet, and went out of the stall to the sink to rinse his mouth. There's an older man standing in the bathroom and he looked over at him curiously.

"Alright there?" The man questioned.

"Yes, thanks, just a bit ill... had something my stomach did quite agree with I guess." Harry answered, nodding his head with a tight smile.

"Ah... well feel better." The man stated and then left the bathroom.

Harry took a few deep breaths then walked out of the bathroom to join Louis and Scarlet where they were looking at a vendor cart with a bunch of bracelets. He wordlessly took his spot next to Louis and reached for his hand, startling Louis.

"Hey- babe, are you okay? You look a bit pale..." Louis questioned taking a look at Harry's face.

"M' alright just too much food too soon I suppose." Harry responded shrugging his shoulders a little.

They walked around the rest of the day and stopped a small restaurant before heading to the airport for their flight. Once they were seated in first class and the plane took off, Harry unbuckled his seat belt and shifted so he could rest his head in the crook of Louis' neck.

They arrived in London at ten in the morning and it's raining and cold. Louis took Scarlet by the hand once they got their luggage and with Harry walking next to him, a hand resting in the crook of his elbow, they walked out of the airport and to Louis' SUV. On their way home they stopped and picked up Sugar and Oliver as well as some take away for lunch.

The next day Harry called his doctor and set up an appointment to see her the same day by some miracle.

"Mr. Styles?" The nurse called, opening the door leading to the back.

Harry stood up and walked over.

"Hello Mr. Styles, please follow me." The nurse said gesturing.

They walked into a small room where she took his blood pressure and temperature then weighed him and checked his height to make sure everything was accurate.

"Alright, this way." She smiled leading him down to a door marked '3'.

Harry sat on the examination table and waited for the questions he knew were coming.

"Has anything changed on your medical records? Any additional things you're allergic to?" She questioned and he shook his head, muttered a quiet no. "Alright, so what brings you in?"

"Um I've been throwing up a lot lately and it's not letting up." Harry answered.

"Okay. Doctor Clark will be in in a few minutes." The nurse responded after writing down what he said and then left the room.

Five minutes later Doctor Clark walked in a greeted Harry with a smile, "Hello Harry! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm good mostly, thanks. You?" Harry responded, shaking her hand.

"I'm well. So... throwing up a lot...." She paused looking over at him. "Have you been sexually active?"

Harry coughed a little awkwardly and nodded, "Um yeah I have um... but we've been safe every time except maybe on new years eve..."

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out..." Doctor Clark said handing Harry one of the plastic screw lid cups. "Use this and we'll find out."

Harry went across the hall into the bathroom and then went back to the room when he was done.

"Alright, I'll be right back love." Doctor Clark said then disappeared.

Ten minutes later she was back with a piece of paper.

"Congratulations Harry, you're pregnant." She smiled and Harry couldn't help but let out a weak sob. "Would you like to take a look?"

Harry nodded his head and followed her down the hall to the sonogram machine. She motioned for him to roll his shirt up and lay down on the table. With a warning about the coolness of the gel she set the end of the wand down against his skin.

After a minute of searching she finally paused, "There! I'd estimate you're almost eight weeks, which does put you right at new years. Would you like a copy?"

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered, taking the paper towels she handed him.

He stared at the frozen picture on the screen, just a tiny little blip. He can't stop the tears that roll down his cheeks and when the doctor comes back she hands him some tissues.

"Alright here's your picture and we also need to start you on some prenatal vitamins. You've had a baby before so you know the routine. Take good care of yourself, don't stress, eat healthy, and drink a lot of water." Doctor Clark said handing him a bottle of vitamins.

"Thank you." Harry responded getting up from the table, folding the piece of paper with the picture of the baby on it and shoving it into his back pocket.

He made an appointment for his next check up and then headed home. At the house he hid the vitamins where he knew Louis wouldn't find them and then set to work making dinner, hoping none of it would make him sick.

The next day he returned to work at the bakery. He took a few deep breaths before going inside, the picture in his wallet felt like it was burning a hole through the wallet and his jeans.

"Hey love!" Anne greeted happily, moving to hug him.

"Hey mum, can I talk to you please?" Harry requested and Anne noted the worry in his voice.

"Of course, come on." She said leading him to her office and shutting the door. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Harry pulled out his wallet with trembling fingers and took out the folded paper. He slid it over to her across the desk and then looked down at the ground. Anne picked up the paper with a frown and opened it up. A gasp filled the room and Harry started crying again.

A moment later Anne was at his side and wrapping her arms around him.

"Does Louis know?" She questioned softly, rubbing his back.

"N-No." Harry stuttered leaning into her touch.

"Oh sweetie you have to tell him." Anne said kindly but sternly. "You can't keep this from him, it says eight weeks already, soon you'll be showing."

"I know... b-but I'm scared. Mum, w-what if he l-leaves again?" Harry cried looking up at his mum.

"I don't think he will love. He loves you, I can tell. He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky." Anne smiled, reaching out to wipe the tears off her sons' face. "Calm down and then start your shift okay? And think about it, Louis loves you and I don't think he's going to leave."

-*-

Three more weeks past and by then there was a very small swell under Harry's shirt - a baby bump beginning to form. Niall had found out one week after they had gotten back from Florida. Harry had stopped by to pick up Scarlet and Niall had been cooking some garlic bread. The smell had Harry running to the bathroom and throwing up.

When he came out Scarlet was still watching cartoons but Niall was waiting for him.

"Haz.." He said grabbing Harry's arm as Harry tried to walk past him.

Niall didn't say anything, just looked into Harry's eyes and he knew. It was the same look Harry had 10 years and 7 months ago when he found out about Scarlet. He gave Harry a tight hug and then let him go and encouraging him to tell Louis.

So now Harry was 11 weeks pregnant and he still hadn't told Louis. He was just as terrified as he had been when he first found out.

That evening after Scarlet was in bed, Harry sat in the living room watching TV while Louis showered. When Louis was done he came down a dropped down next to Harry. For a couple minutes Louis sat there watching the news since that's what Harry had it on even though Harry's mind was elsewhere - he wasn't even paying attention to the TV.

Eventually Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and began searching the TV guide for something to watch. After a few minutes Louis reached for the remote but Harry held it out of his reach, a smile quirking at his lips when Louis pouted.

"Come on Haz, give me the remote." Louis whined reaching for the remote again.

"Nope." Harry replied popping the 'P'.

"Harryyyy.." Louis drug out the last bit of Harry's name. "I'll tickle you." he threatened.

"M' not ticklish." Harry muttered, trying to subtly shift away from Louis.

"Really now? I remember you being quite ticklish." Louis smirked reaching out to drag his fingers up Harry's side making Harry shift. "See.."

"Louis..." Harry warned as Louis got up on his knees on the sofa, seriously was this man 29 or 12?

"Just give me the remote Haz." Louis said holding out his hand.

"Lou, I'm watching TV." Harry responded holding the remote away.

"I will tickle you Harry." Louis gave him a final warning.

"Louis..." Harry tried but Louis' not even listening, he's diving right in and attacking Harry's sides with his fingers. "LOUIS!" He yelped trying to get away.

Laughter bubbled out of both of their mouths, Louis out of glee watching Harry squirm and fight and Harry out of Louis tickling him.

"S-Stop!" Harry gasped out as he tried to get away from Louis.

"The remote!" Louis demanded.

"L-Louis s-stop it!" Harry tried again as he tried not to laugh.

"NEVER!" Louis exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake Scarlet upstairs.

"L-Louis - fuck - stop it!" Harry panted, shoving Louis' hands away and squirming away from him though it did absolutely no good.

Harry's face was red from laughter and Louis was showing no signs of stopping until he got the remote.

Harry's still fighting when he suddenly feels a sharp stab of pain near his belly button. His mind immediately went to the baby.

"Stop!" Harry ordered, fighting Louis, who in turns thinks he's still playing.

"Louis stop! Stop! Stop it you're hurting it!" Harry cried, shoving away with an arm wrapped around his torso protectively and nearly falling off the sofa but managing to get his feet underneath him so he can stand.

Everything went completely silent in the room, including the TV since Harry managed to hit the off button when he fell. Harry threw a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said. Louis looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It?" Louis whispered, looking at Harry and how's he's got his arm wrapped arm himself. "A-Are... Are you...?"

Harry was full out crying as he nodded his head and responded quietly, "Eleven weeks."

He looked away from Louis. This is the part where Louis leaves. This is when he gets left alone to do it all on his own. This is when Louis breaks up with him and tell he doesn't want them. It's not the part where Louis scrambles off the sofa and takes Harry into his arms hushing him and kissing him gently as he leads him back over to the sofa so they can sit down.... but that's what happens.

"Shhh baby." Louis cooed softly once they were settled on the sofa.

He held Harry against his chest, the younger lads face pressed to his neck, and rubbed his back with one hand while the other tangled in his curls and massaged his scalp gently.

"Calm down sweetheart." Louis whispered, kissing Harry's hair.

"I'm s-sorry." Harry cried softly.

"What for?" Louis questioned, tangling their legs together.

"I should've been more careful... I didn't... I didn't mean for it to happen." Harry replied. "If you're gonna leave... just... j-just..."

"Leave?" Louis questioned in alarm cutting him off. "Baby... Look at me." he urged shifting around so Harry was on his back and he was kneeling on the floor.  "I'm not gonna leave you, I love you so much and I love Scarlet and I love this little baby more than anything. You guys are my world, I couldn't live without you."

"Really?" Harry asked with a sniffle.

"Yeah, really." Louis smiled softly then scooted down a little so his face with at Harry's torso.

He leaned over so he was close to Harry's barely there baby bump.

"Hi there little one, this is your dad speaking." Louis started, leaning against one arm while the other came up to rest carefully on Harry's hip, his hand on the tiny bump. "I just wanted to say welcome to the family and I love you very, very, very much."

Harry smiled and brought a hand to rest on Louis' head, his fingers tangling in Louis caramel hair.

"I don't really care if you're a girl or a boy." Louis continued, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Just do me one favor, yeah? Be healthy and don't be too hard on your daddy while you're in there. I love him very much, he's one of the best things that ever happened to me along with you and your sister. I can't wait to meet you."

Louis leaned in more and peppered Harry's torso with a bunch of kisses before moving back up to Harry's face and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you very much." Louis murmured against Harry's lips.

"I love you too." Harry replied.

"Are you okay now? It's not hurting anymore right?" Louis questioned, still rubbing over the little bump.

"Yeah, we're good." Harry answered with a nod.

"Good. How bout we go to bed now?" Louis suggested, standing up.

Harry got up and they walked up to the master bedroom after switching off all the lights down stairs. Once they stripped off their clothes, except for their boxers just in case Scarlet came in or called for them, an laid down under the covers Louis immediately pulled Harry to his chest and placed his hand on Harry's small bump, unable to resist touching it.

-*-

Louis goes with Harry for his next appointment which is at 12 weeks. He's sporting a bigger bump now and Louis has a hard time keeping his hands off of it. He loves how it feels - Harry's soft skin stretching taunt over the firm bump.

"Hello Harry! And who might this be?" Doctor Clark questioned when she entered the room.

"Hi, this is Louis - my boyfriend and the baby's Dad." Harry smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you." Doctor Clark said. "Alright Harry, let's check everything and then head over to the sonogram and see how the little one is doing!"

Once she was done checking his blood sugar, weight, blood pressure, and protein levels she led them over to the room where the sonogram machine was. Harry sat down on the table and rolled up his shirt like before and laid back while Louis stood next to the table with Harry's hand in his.

Doctor Clark ran the wand over Harry's torso and it takes way less time to find the baby.

"There we are!" She smiled pointing to the screen. "So by now, as you might know Harry, your baby is formed - they've got arms and legs and their nails are starting to grow as are their ears and organs. Everything looks perfect. Would you like a picture?"

"Definitely, could we get three?" Harry requested and the doctor nodded before leaving.

Harry looked over at Louis and found him with silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the screen.

"Lou... are you okay?" Harry questioned, squeezing his hand.

Louis nodded his head and bit his lip, "Yeah, just... can't believe it. I get to see it all this time."

Harry smiled as the doctor came back in and handed them the pictures then said they could go after scheduling Harry's next appointment for the following month when he would be 16 weeks.

"So I guess we should head over to your mum's and tell her before I get any bigger." Harry said as he got into the passenger seat of Louis' SUV.

"Definitely. You want some food first?" Louis asked as he pulled out of the car park.

"A sandwich sounds good." Harry answered and they drove over to Mia's for lunch before heading to Jay's.

Ernest and Robbie  **(A/N: I know Jay's youngest twins are a girl and boy but this story is fiction so I gave Louis two bothers.)** were home when they arrived, the two youngest twin were visiting since they were on a short break from college for spring. Daisy and Phoebe were home for break as well but were out shopping.

"Hey, where's mum?" Louis questioned once Robbie had let them inside.

"Uh outside in the garden." Robbie said gesturing to the back yard.

"Thanks Rob." Louis said ruffling Robbie's hair since he new it annoyed his younger brother then took Harry's hand and led him to the garden. "Mum!"

"Lou! Harry!" Jay exclaimed, getting up and brushing off her jeans before hurrying over to hug them both. "How are you two doing?"

"We're great, we actually need to talk to you though." Louis responded.

Jay led them over to the little bench near the small fountain she had surrounded by flowers and they sat down.

"Alright, what's going on?" She questioned, lifting her eyebrow expectantly.

Harry handed her the picture from the doctors office and Jay looked down at it before her head jerked back up.

"You're pregnant?" She asked with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, 3 months." Harry nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh... stand up let me see! I know you've got a bump since you're that far along already!" Jay demanded and Harry did as she asked.

He unzipped his jacket and held his shirt in the back so it was snug over his stomach revealing the baby bump.

"Oh goodness you're so cute." Jay gushed and Harry blushed. "Come here, both of you." she ordered, standing up and holding open her arms.

Harry and Louis hugged her tight then stepped back so Harry good zip his jacket back up.

"Are you going to find out what you're having next month or are you going to make it a surprise?" Jay questioned motioning for them to come to the house for tea.

"I want to know so we can plan the nursery and everything." Louis answered wrapping his arm around Harry's waist as they walked.

"Me too, I found out Scarlet was a girl at my 4 month check up. Made shopping a lot easier." Harry agreed.

"Have you told Scarlet?" Jay asked as she put on a kettle.

"Not yet, I think we'll tell her tonight after dinner." Harry replied. "She'll be thrilled, she mentioned how great it would be to have a sibling when we watched parent trap one day."

"Then she'll definitely be thrilled." Jay smiled handing them their cups.

After they left Jay's, they picked Scarlet up from Niall's and then headed home where Sugar was waiting impatiently at the door for them. The fluffy white dog waited for Scarlet to take off her coat and shoes before leading her to the kitchen, running ahead then stopping to look back to make sure Scarlet was following.

"You'd think she never eats or gets treats." Louis laughed as they followed after the duo.

"She's an addict." Harry laughed as they entered the kitchen and saw Sugar waiting at Scarlet's feet. "She's addicted to those bacon strip treats."

Louis laughed along with him as the watched the eager dog spin in a circle when Scarlet told her too.

"Love, how bout you go play outside with Sugar until dinner." Louis suggested and Scarlet was out the door in seconds with Sugar on her heels.

"Pasta?" Harry inquired looking in the fridge to see what there was to work with.

"Anything you want babe, everything you make is good." Louis said reaching around Harry and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

After dinner Scarlet went upstairs to have a shower as did Harry while Louis cleaned up the kitchen. As soon as Harry was done Louis went up to take his while Scarlet joined Harry downstairs in the living room. By the time Louis returned downstairs, Scarlet was finished with her homework since she didn't have much and was watching a cartoon with Harry.

"Ready?" Louis questioned coming to sit next to Harry on the sofa, between him and the armrest so Harry could lean back against him.

"Hey bug, turn off the TV and come sit over here so we can talk." Harry requested looking over at Scarlet who was sitting on the other sofa.

Scarlet switched off the TV and came over to sit next to Harry.

"You remember not long after we moved here and we watched the parent trap and you said it'd be nice to have a sibling?" Harry questioned and Scarlet nodded her head.

"Well, do you still feel that way?" Louis asked shifting a little so he could look at Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded again, "Sammie's mum just had a new baby and she had him at the school when she dropped Sammie off, he was cute... and almost bald."

Harry laughed and reached out to push Scarlet's bangs to the side then tap her nose, "So were you honey."

"I was!?" Scarlet squeaked covering her head with her hands as though protecting her chocolate curls.

"Yep! Just a little bit of hair, but it grew pretty fast as you got older." Harry replied. "So you still wouldn't mind having a sibling?"

"No, I think it'd be fun! Babies are cute!" Scarlet smiled brightly.

"Well, that's a very good thing because in about six more months you're gonna have a new baby brother or sister." Louis said placing his hand on Harry's baby bump making Harry smile and Scarlet quirk an eyebrow.

"Where's it coming from? Why do I have to wait another six months?" She questioned looking between her parents.

"They're inside daddy right now." Louis said gesturing to Harry's slightly swollen torso. "And you have to wait six more months because your little brother or sister needs to grow and develop so he or she can surprise out here with us."

"Daddy how did it get in there?" Scarlet asked looking at Harry's torso and hesitantly reaching out, stopping before she touched and looked at Harry for permission.

"You can touch bug." Harry nodded his head.

Scarlet pressed her hand to the baby bump and patted it gently.

"How'd it get in there?" She questioned again looking up at them.

"Um... uh well when two people really, really love each other they can create a new life" Harry tried to explain without really any details at all.

"Oh. So why don't you know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" She asked, still petting the small bump.

"Because the baby hasn't developed enough for us to tell yet, we'll find out next month." Harry answered.

"Do we get to name it?" Scarlet inquired.

"We do... do you want to help Dad and me pick out some names?" Harry questioned Scarlet then looked back at Louis who smile happily at him.

"YES!" Scarlet exclaimed hopping off the sofa to get her notebook. "Here we can write in this!"

"Alright come here bug." Harry said patting the sofa next to him, letting her sit down and curl against his side. "We'll make two lists - one for girls and one for boys."

For the next hour they sat on the sofa and tossed names around until they had ten names on each side.

"I think we have enough to choose from." Harry said capping the pen he had been using. "Besides, it's time for you to go to bed." he continued, looking down at Scarlet where she was leaning sleepily against his shoulder.

"Night, love you." Scarlet mumbled standing up after kissing both parents cheek and getting goodnight hugs.

"Night love, we love you too." Louis responded.

"Night bug, sweet dreams." Harry said kissing her forehead once more before sending her off.

"Think one of these is the right name?" Louis questioned looking down at the list.

"Yeah, I think so. There's a couple that really stand out for me." Harry answered tucking his head under Louis' chin.

"Same here." Louis responded reaching around Harry and pointing at a few of the names.

"Those were the ones I was looking at." Harry smiled placing a hand over his baby bump. "Hey baby, your dad and I actually agree on the options for your name!"

Louis smiled as he listened to Harry talk to their growing baby, reaching out to rub Harry's tummy as well and kiss his neck softly.

"I can't wait to meet her or him." Louis whispered nuzzling Harry's hair.

"Me too." Harry replied turning into Louis' touch.

After a while Harry fell off to sleep still leaning against Louis on the sofa. Louis picked Harry up in is arms bridal style, careful not to wake him or drop him, and proceeded to carry him up to their bedroom. He stripped him down to his boxers then removed his own clothes and climbed in. He curled himself around the just taller lad and placed his hand on Harry's tummy as he closed his eyes.

He really couldn't wait for their new baby to arrive that way he could experience everything he missed with Scarlet. Louis kissed Harry's shoulder in his sleepy state then drifted off, dreaming of the new baby and the future of his little family.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry started working out some in their home gym so he would keep fit through his pregnancy. He hadn't done it last time and after Scarlet was born it had taken him forever to lose the weight he had gained. So this time he talked to Doctor Clark about things that were safe to do and now he's in the gym every other day working out to keep himself tone and healthy.

Louis was constantly fussing over him. He wasn't big, his baby bump was still pretty small but Louis was constantly asking if he was comfortable or if he needed anything. Harry didn't really mind unless his hormones were out of whack that day and in that case he would snap and yell at Louis.

"Need anything before we start the movie?" Louis questioned, walking into the theater room carrying a bowl of popcorn while Scarlet was in the kitchen grabbing water bottles.

"No and even if I did I can get it myself." Harry answered as he set up the movie, Lion King 2.

"Harry, I'm just trying to help... I don't want you to stress over anything." Louis tried, even though he knew he should probably just let it be.

"I'm not going to get stressed getting a damn cup of water Louis." Harry snapped turning his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "I'm pregnant not invalid!"

"I just don't want you to over do it." Louis responded.

"Getting a bottle of water or a bowl of popcorn or whatever isn't going to hurt me!" Harry snapped, not noticing Scarlet walking into the room. "I work out every other day because the doctor recommends it as long as I don't over due it, I highly doubt me getting water or whatever else I may do here is going to cause me any harm. All you've done is fucking cling to me ever since I told you I was pregnant! It's getting damn well annoying so fucking stop it! I did it once without you I sure as hell can do it again!"

And with that Harry stormed out of the room feeling annoyed. He didn't see Scarlet standing in the shadows having been watching them in horror as Harry yelled at Louis. He stormed up the stairs and into their master bedroom before he started feeling guilty.

He shouldn't have said that to Louis. He's forgiven him for that and he shouldn't bring up the past, it's behind them. It's the pregnancy hormones talking, he knows that, he was extremely moody around this time with Scarlet.

It hits him suddenly that Scarlet might have heard what he said to Louis. He's probably terrified her.

He sat down on the chaise lounger they have in the master bedroom and dropped his head into his hand, a few tears escaping from his eyes as he moved his other arm to wrap around his growing bump.

Downstairs in the theater room Scarlet let out a squeak and Louis whirled around so see her standing there with fearful eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, come here." Louis beckoned her with an outstretched hand.

Scarlet walked over with the water bottles still in her arms and set them down before stepping in front of Louis.

"Don't be upset bug." Louis said quietly, pulling her in for a hug.

"Why was daddy yelling?" Scarlet questioned as she pressed her face to his chest.

"It's the pregnancy love. When you're pregnant it can make your mood change really fast - happy to angry in an instant." Louis responded, rubbing her back. "It'll pass, just be careful what you say, your daddy is moody." he chuckled lightly.

Scarlet giggled and pulled away, "So he's not really angry at you?"

"Well, he might be but it's okay. Couples fight sometimes, you'll learn as you get older." Louis smiled down at her. "You just have to learn to compromise sometimes."

Scarlet nodded her head and moved to sit down.

"Are you gonna go get him so we can watch the movie?" She questioned looking back at Louis.

"Yeah, don't eat all of the popcorn." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead and give her a playful stern look.

Louis headed out of the theater room and went upstairs to the master bedroom. Harry was still sitting on the chaise lounger only now he was stuffed into the corner of it, long limps folded up carefully.

"Hey darling." Louis said softly, walking over and sitting down on the lounger.

"I'm sorry." Harry sniffled opening his eyes to look at Louis.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Louis responded shuffling closer so he could wrap his arm around Harry.

"I shouldn't have said what I said." Harry shook his head.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it." Louis said running his fingers through Harry's curls. "I know pregnancy makes you moody, remember I have six siblings, all younger than me."

Harry chuckled and cuddled into Louis.

"Come on babe, Scarlet's waiting for us." Louis said after a few moments of silence.

"Did... Did she hear what I said?" Harry questioned as they got up.

"She did, but I explained it to her, told her pregnancy can make you really moody." Louis replied as they walked out of the room.

Down in the theater room Scarlet was waiting patiently when they walked in.

"Finally! Can we start the movie now?" She questioned looking over at them.

"Yes." Harry nodded grabbing the remote and pressing play.

He and Louis settled on the sofa next to Scarlet and Harry motioned for her to come cuddle as he leaned back against Louis.

"Are you okay daddy?" Scarlet questioned as she settled into Harry's side and the movie began to play.

"Yes bug. I'm so sorry you saw that." Harry whispered in reply.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him, "Dad says the baby makes you moody."

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, "That's true, but it'll pass. It's just one of the many things that happens."

Scarlet nodded her head and turned back to look at the screen as the animals began to move and the sun began to rise.

By the end of the movie, Scarlet was sacked out against Harry's side and Harry was snoozing lightly on Louis' shoulder. Louis gently shook Harry awake and then got up to carry Scarlet to her bedroom. Once she was tucked in for the night he joined Harry in the kitchen where the younger man was cleaning up the popcorn bowl and tossing the empty water bottles into the recycling bin.

"Got your next appointment on Thursday." Louis commented, walking up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist, one hand splaying over the baby bump.

"You're coming right?" Harry questioned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Louis smiled, kissing the back of his neck. "Are we going to find out the sex?"

"I think we should, it'll make shopping easier." Harry replied as they swayed a little in the middle of the kitchen.

"I agree, I can't wait." Louis said giving Harry a squeeze before letting go. "But for now, let's go get some sleep. We both have to work tomorrow."

-*-

Thursday came and Harry and Louis found themselves sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called back.

"Were you nervous when you went to your sixteen week appointment for Scar?" Louis questioned, his voice a little anxious. "Ya know, finding out what she was going to be and all."

"I was." Harry nodded his head. "I think it's only natural though. I was excited to find out whether she was a girl or boy."

Louis nodded and smiled, reaching out for Harry's hand. A moment later the door opened and a young girl stepped out and called Harry's name. They followed her back to a room where she proceeded to take Harry's weight.

After she finished up she left them alone in another room and told them the doctor would be there soon. Doctor Clark walked in fifteen minutes later with Harry's file and greeted them both with a hand shake.

"Alright Harry, how have you been feeling this past month?" Doctor Clark questioned, jiggling the mouse on the computer to wake it up.

"I've been feeling pretty good. I've been working out like you said and I haven't been experiencing any pain." Harry answered looking over at her.

"Fantastic. Getting over your mood swings slowly but surely?" She asked giving Louis a sympathetic look.

"Slowly." Harry nodded, smiling over at Louis.

"Good. Alright well we'll check your protein levels and everything again to make sure you're on track. Your weight is excellent, keep eating healthy and drink lots of water." Doctor Clark said looking down at Harry's file.

Once they were finished with everything in that room, Doctor Clark led Harry and Louis to the sonogram room and had Harry get up on the table. He lifted his shirt and laid back without being told and Louis couldn't help but reach out and rub his thumb against Harry's tummy.

"Cold as always." Doctor Clark warned before spreading the gel onto Harry's bump.

Harry and Louis smiled as they looked at the screen and saw their baby.

"Hmm... I can't tell if it's a girl or boy, they're turned so I can't get a good view. Otherwise though, he or she looks to be in perfect health, their size is perfect. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Clark questioned looking over at the two parents.

"Please." Harry stated while Louis nodded his head.

"Alright let's just see..." Doctor Clark said messing with a few things until a steady thump filled the room. "That's your heartbeat Harry and that softer thump is your baby's."

Louis and Harry both teared up as the soft thump filled their ears. Doctor Clark left the room a few minutes later to retrieve the sonogram pictures for them, knowing they'd want copies.

"If you'd like, you can come back in two weeks and we'll see if we can identify whether your baby is a girl or boy." Doctor Clark stated after handing them the pictures.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Harry agreed pulling his shirt down once the gel was wiped off by Louis.

"Fantastic, I'll see you in two weeks then and in two weeks after that!" She smiled, shook their hands, and then headed off to her next patient.

They picked Scarlet up from footie practice, grabbed some take-out from their favorite Mexican restaurant, and then headed home.

"Did you find out whether it's a girl or boy?" Scarlet questioned excitedly as soon as she was in the car.

"No bug, the baby wasn't in the right position, the doctor couldn't tell." Harry responded smiling over his shoulder at her. "We'll try again in two weeks."

"Oh okay." Scarlet pouted.

Louis chuckled at her sudden change from excited to sad. Scarlet had been talking non-stop about things she and the baby could do depending on what gender the baby was. She said she'd play Lego's with it if it were a boy and she'd play dolls with it if it were a girl. She said if it were a boy she'd watch superhero movies with him and if it were a girl she'd watch princess movies with her.

Harry was thrilled she was taking to having a new sibling so well. He'd heard of some kids getting jealous before the baby is even born, but Scarlet seems to get more and more thrilled the bigger Harry's stomach gets.

The day of the appointment at 18 weeks, Louis has to work and nobody can watch Scarlet so Harry ends up taking her with him.

"Hello Harry!" Doctor Clark greeted walking into the sonogram room. "And who might this pretty young lady be?"

"I'm Scarlet." Scarlet introduced herself.

"My, my you've grown my dear. Last time I say you you were just a tiny thing." Doctor Clark smiled fondly at the little girl.

"Are you going to find out if i'm getting a sister or brother?" Scarlet questioned, jumping straight to the point of the visit.

"I'm going to try my best." Doctor Clark smiled moving over to the machine. "Come here." she gestured for Scarlet to come over.

Scarlet walked over and Doctor Clark handed her a glove.

"Here, put this on and you can be my official helper." Doctor Clark said, helping her with the glove. "Alright, we're going to take this wand and rub it over your daddy's tummy so we can see the baby, okay?"

Scarlet nodded with wide eyes and took the wand. Doctor Clark kept her hand over Scarlet's and guided her into the right spot.

"Look here doll." Doctor Clark stated pointing to the screen.

"Is that the baby?" Scarlet questioned while Harry looked on.

"It is... and I can tell very clearly what gender it is." Doctor Clark responded looking over at Harry with a smile.

"Remember no telling Dad until I say you can." Harry reminded Scarlet as they arrived home from the doctors.

"Okay! I won't!" Scarlet called as she ran upstairs to change out of her going off clothes.

Harry shook his head and headed off to the kitchen to start making dinner. Scarlet came down a while later with something in her hand.

"Whatcha got there love?" Harry questioned, looking over at her from where we was stirring the sauce for the pasta dish they were going to have.

"I found this." She said holding up the item. "Will this let Dad know what you're having?"

"I think so." Harry nodded his head. "Keep it hidden until I say so, okay?"

"Okay!" Scarlet smile, going to hide the item.

A while later Louis arrived home and they all sat down for dinner. Harry can tell Louis' had a rough day at work, an artist must've been getting on his nerves again - that's typically the only thing that stresses him out. So dinner was fairly quiet due to Louis' mood and once they were done, Harry cleaned up the kitchen while Louis went to shower. When he comes back downstairs he looks like a different man. The shower had helped him relax, the hot water beating on his muscles.

"How'd the appointment go today love?" Louis questioned, joining Harry and Scarlet on the sofa.

"Really good." Harry answered.

"Did you find out the gender?" Louis asked, encouraging Harry to give out the information he really wanted.

"Yep." Harry nodded over at Scarlet and she hopped up to go retrieve the item from earlier.

Louis quirked an eyebrow as she returned with a small box and handed it over to him. He opened it up and the tears are immediate.

He reached in the box and pulled out a little pink onesie that used to be Scarlet's which Harry had put in a box in her closet.

"We're having a girl?" Louis confirmed looking over at Harry who nodded with a dimpled smile. "Oh my gosh... Come here, both of you."

Harry and Scarlet went into Louis' open arms willingly and they sat in the living room hugging for a while.

"Are you excited love?" Louis questioned pulling Scarlet into his lap once the three of them had stopped hugging.

"Yes!" Scarlet smiled leaning forward and reaching out to pat Harry's tummy. "I'll be the best big sister."

Louis smiled and cuddled her close. It's getting a little harder since she's already about 4 foot 6 inches tall, he fears she'll have Harry's height, but he's got his fingers crossed that maybe she'll get his - not that he cares either way really.

"I don't doubt it." Harry commented as he pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of the pink onesie, and sent it to Anne, Jay, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and Megan.

"You'll love her until the day she keeps you up all night crying." Louis teased and Scarlet gave him a horrified look.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Babies cry a lot." Louis answered and Harry laughed at Scarlet's face.

"Her room isn't next to mine is it...?" Scarlet asked looking between them.

"It doesn't have to be." Harry replied, looking at his phone when it began to buzz over and over with text messages coming in.

Scarlet nodded her head and leaned back against Louis' chest letting her eyes drift shut as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa and tossed it over her.

"When your next appointment?" Louis questioned once he had her situated.

"Friday in two weeks. Will you be able to make it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'll mark it on my calender at work, I'm not missing another one." Louis smiled in reply.

Thirty minutes later Louis shifted and Scarlet opened her eyes, blinking sleepily at them.

"Go shower bug." Harry ordered, shooing her upstairs, knowing very soon she'd be dead on her feet, football always did that when they started up practice again.

-*-

Friday two weeks later, Harry was sitting in the sonogram room again with Louis and Doctor Clark as she showed them the baby.

"She's developing wonderfully, I'm very happy with her." Doctor Clark smiled as she looked over the baby on screen.

Harry can't even believe how much the baby has grown and how much his bump has grown in the last month. There's absolutely no denying he's pregnant now.

"Have you started experiencing any backaches?" Doctor Clark asked him as she handed over some tissues to wipe away the gel after she had retrieved their pictures.

"No, I did with Scarlet so I know I've got to sit up straight and all that." Harry replied, sitting up.

"Alright, good. So you know this Harry I'm sure, but since you've reached month five, your baby can hear things now. Talk to her and you might find that she wiggles around and response to your voice. Also you might notice that you have more energy for more intimate activities..." she started and Louis blushed from where he sat. "Just don't strain yourself and everything will be fine. It's perfectly safe to have sex while you're pregnant."

Harry blushed as well and gives her an awkward smile. He won't deny it, this past week he's been feeling... restless... he's been aching for Louis... but he's said nothing knowing Louis wouldn't go for it unless the doctor said it was safe. Now that Louis' heard it however... there's really nothing stopping them.

"Your weight gain has been great and all your protein levels and such look perfect. Keep it up Harry, I'll see you at week twenty four." Doctor Clark smiled, shook their hands, and then let them out. "Good luck!"

As soon as they got home, Harry was grabbing Louis' hand and pulling him up to the bedroom. They had a few hours before Scarlet needed to be picked up and neither of them had to work so Harry intended on taking full advantage of the situation.

Up in the bedroom Harry took hold of the hem of Louis' shirt and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it aside before going for his pants.

"Harry... Harry slow down..." Louis chuckled trying slow Harry down. "We've got time babe."

"Don't care, I want you so bad." Harry responded, pulling his own shirt off.

Louis can't help but stare at the roundness of Harry's baby bump and how his soft skin is stretching taunt over it. It reminds him that they need to get a good lotion for it so his skin doesn't get dry.

Louis grabbed Harry before the younger could remove his boxers and led him over to the bed, laying him down carefully. He climbed up onto the bed and kissed up Harry's legs to his baby bump. Louis pressed a series of kisses all over it then moved up to tweak Harry's nipples with his tongue. Harry hissed at the sensitivity then moaned at the feeling. After a while Louis moved up to kiss Harry's lips before reaching for his boxers and pulling them off as well as his own.

He grabbed the bottle of lube they kept in their nightstand and clicked open the cap, drizzling some onto his fingers. He set to work opening Harry up slowly.

"Condom or no?" Louis questioned as he worked three fingers easily inside Harry.

"No, it's not like I can get pregnant." Harry smiled and they both looked at his tummy.

Louis chuckled and grabbed the lube again, slicking up his length then lining up to take Harry.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable, okay?" Louis requested as he began to push in.

Harry nodded his head and let his head lull to the side as he felt Louis stretch him open even more. Louis thrust slowly in and out, holding himself up so he didn't crush the baby inside Harry. They came together with soft cries of the others name. Louis pulled out slowly then laid down so his head was right at the baby bump.

"Hey sweetie, it's your Dad. The doctor said you can hear now..." Louis spoke softly as he rubbed the bump with one hand, pressing his nose to it gently. "Daddy and I can't wait to meet you and your big sister is really excited about you. You're not even born yet but everyone already loves you so much. Don't give Daddy to hard of a time okay? He gets a bit grouchy."

Louis chuckled as Harry slapped him lightly on the back of the head with a fond smile on his lips.

"Anyways... we love you very much, stay safe in there little angel, we'll be meeting you soon." Louis continued on then pressed a kiss to Harry's stomach before crawling up to be eye level with Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too... but I'd really love a shower." Harry responded shifting his legs.

-*-

It happens the very next week.

Louis is in the dining room with Scarlet helping her with some homework while Harry is in the kitchen making dinner. He's standing at the stove checking the potatoes to see if their done when he feels... something... and stops dead. He placed a hand over his stomach as it happens again and he feels it and his eyes go wide.

"Louis!" Harry yelped rather urgently, not wanting Louis to miss this.

Louis is up from the table and at his side in an instant thinking something is wrong while Scarlet watched on curiously.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Louis rapidly fired questions.

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and placed it where his had previously been and it only takes a few seconds before Louis gasps.

"She's kicking! Harry! Our baby is kicking!" Louis exclaimed then turned around. "Come here Scar."

Scarlet walked over and placed her hand on Harry's tummy. Her eyes widened some as she felt a little nudge under her hand.

"That's the baby?" She questioned looking up at Harry. "Why is she kicking you?"

"She's moving around love." Harry smiled and felt the baby kick harder. "She can hear you too, did you feel how much harder that kick was? She knows you're there."

Scarlet nodded her head and stood there for a moment longer before returning to the table to do her homework. Louis grabbed Harry by the back of the neck and kissed him hard while Scarlet wasn't paying attention and then kissed his nose sweetly.

-*-

The month passes quickly and before he knows it Harry's in for his 24 week check up. He's six month pregnant and his back hurts and his feet are starting to swell. Louis gives him foot massages every day as well as back massages when Harry asks for them. At work he has to sit in a chair at the frosting station so he can ice cupcakes and cakes. Anne insists he should just go on maternity leave but Harry refuses. He's not gonna stop working at six months, as long as he's sitting down he's fine, it only starts to hurt when he stands for too long.

"The baby is progressing wonderfully." Doctor Clark smiled as she looked over the baby on screen yet again. "I'd like to start seeing you twice a month though soon as you enter your twenty-sixth week. She'll be growing faster and I'd like to keep an eye on her, but  so far everything looks great."

Harry scheduled his next appointment then headed back home with Louis. When they gets there they find Asuana cleaning the house. Louis had put his foot down and gotten them a maid once Harry had reached 23 weeks. He hadn't left it open for discussion just said we're getting a maid and that was that. Harry couldn't bring himself to care though, it was actually nice not to worry about having to keep the house clean. Asuana did a good job so he could live with someone else doing the cleaning.

"Are you sure you're still fine to work?" Megan questioned the next day at the bakery.

"I'm fine Meg. I'm only 24 weeks along, I'm not ready to burst or anything." Harry responded as he tied his apron on.

"Alright... just take it easy. Louis and Anne will have my head if something happens to you." Megan said before walking over to retrieve another tray of cupcakes to ice.

His day is uneventful. He stays in the kitchen frosting cupcakes and cakes - filling special orders. A few times the baby kicks him extra hard and he cringes for a moment, rubbing his stomach to calm her. Normally when she starts kicking hard Louis or Scarlet start talking to her and it works like magic, the baby normally settling down quickly.

Before he leaves for the day Megan insists on another picture with him. She's been doing this ever since she found out he was pregnant. Every two weeks she takes a picture with him documenting the growth of his baby belly. He doesn't really mind, Louis' been doing the same thing only in the privacy of their bedroom. He has Harry standing against the wall and lift up his shirt so he can take a picture of him, showing off his tummy.

As Harry walked out to his SUV his phone buzzed alerting him to a text message from Louis.

From: Louis - I'm picking up dinner on my way home. Don't cook anything!! xx

Harry smiled and tapped out a quick reply before putting on his seat belt and heading home. Niall's already waiting at the front gate when Harry gets there, Scarlet sitting on the hood of the Mercedes Benz SUV that Niall owns.

"Why didn't you just go in?" Harry questioned once they were inside the house.

"Forgot the pass-code and Scar couldn't remember it." Niall shrugged his shoulders. "So, I was wondering when you and Lou were gonna start setting up the nursery? Liam and I are ready to help you set everything up!"

"Soon, I think Lou wants to go look for some stuff this weekend." Harry replied offering Niall something to drink from the fridge. "How are you and Liam anyways? I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to just talk to you..."

"It's okay Haz, I understand you're busy. We're great though... seriously I can hardly believe we're together and it'll be a year before we know it. I can't thank Louis enough for sending us on that holiday and you telling me to invite Liam." Niall smiled happily.

"Glad we could be of assistance mate." Harry chuckled, happy to see his best mate so happy.

"Well, I better get home. Liam and I have a date tonight. Let me know when you guys are ready to start on the nursery." Niall said downing the rest of his water then tossing the bottle.

"Alright, I will. Don't be a stranger, bring Liam next time!" Harry said following Niall to the door, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back - he's been standing too long.

"Alright, bye Hazza." Niall waved and then headed out.

A while later Louis arrived and Scarlet hurried to greet him, the smell of food catching her attention.

"Oh I see how it is." Louis chuckled handing her the bag and watching her hurry to the dining room. "Only love me because I bring you food!" he calls after her.

He's met with a loud 'yep' coming from Scarlet and his jaw drops in mock offense. Harry's laughing in the living room and it draws Louis in like a sirens call.

"Hey baby. How was work?" Louis questioned, bending down to kiss Harry's lips.

"It was good, she was kicking a lot today." Harry answered. "How are the girls? Ready for their next tour?"

"They're good and yeah super excited." Louis replied, helping Harry stand up. "Does your back hurt?"

"Yeah a bit... Niall was over for a little bit and I stood too long." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Haz..." Louis sighed, rubbing Harry's lower back. "Know you can't do that."

"I know." Harry mumbled as he sat down at the dining room table where Scarlet had set their food out in the proper place since they each get something different.

After they ate dinner and Scarlet disappeared upstairs to shower and do her homework in her room, Harry and Louis sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"C'mere baby..." Louis beckoned Harry over to sit in front of him.

Harry came over, one hand resting on his tummy and sat down. Louis' hands set to work massaging Harry's back, the younger lad moaning softly as the tension flowed out of him.

After a while of doing Harry's back, Louis moved and set up the pillows so Harry could lean back comfortably. Louis took a seat at Harry's feet and began massaging them. Harry closed his eyes and let himself relax. Once Louis was done massaging Harry's feet he switched on the TV and it was on a gossip channel.

"So what is everybody thinking?" The woman on the show questioned. "Is Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend sporting a baby bump?"

It switches to the same woman only now her hair is brown instead of blonde.

"That was the question we were asking ourselves just a couple of months ago when producer Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend was spotted sporting what seemed to be a baby bump! We reached out to Tomlinson to confirm or deny the rumors but never heard back. Now, however, there's absolutely no question about it that Louis Tomlinson's boyfriend is in fact pregnant!"

"That's right Melissa. The young couple just started dating last year and already they're expecting a baby, seems like they're moving awful fast. But what's even more curious is the video one of our guys managed to get, trying to confirm the pregnancy." Another woman said.

The video they show is a camera chasing after Louis along with other men with cameras. The man is calling out to Louis and when he gets up to him he questions him.

"Mr. Tomlinson can you confirm that your boyfriend is pregnant? Is it yours?" The man questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it mate." Louis responded in the film then hurried to get into his car.

The reporter hissed with a grimace on her face, "Looks like maybe there's trouble in paradise! It's left us all wondering if the baby is even Louis'! Our question now is did Tomlinson's boyfriend cheat and... is it a girl or is it a boy!?"

Louis switched off the TV and bit his lip.

"You've been contacted by reporters or whatever asking whether or not I was pregnant?" Harry questioned slowly, still looking at the TV with wide eyes.

Everyone in the bloody world has just seen him pregnant and it's honestly not the best picture, he looks huge even though he's not really.

"Harry... I just... when gossip channels contact me or anyone working in the company we ignore them... we never reply to them." Louis said wanting to get off the topic.

"You let them think I cheated on you." Harry whispered in disbelief and then his voice gets louder, too loud probably. "You let the whole fucking world think I cheated on you! Everyone is going to think I'm some sort of slut now!"

"Haz, please..." Louis pleaded with him. "They won't think that... besides hardly anybody watches these shows."

"Hardly anybody-- Louis millions of people watch these shows! Also this isn't just going to be on TV, it's going to be all over the internet!" Harry exclaimed pushing himself up off the sofa.

"Haz..."

"No! Oh my gosh... literally the whole world is going to think I'm a slut - that I'm a cheater - that I'm easy!" Harry exclaimed rubbing his hand over his face and covering his mouth for a minute in shock. "You could have just confirmed it... you could have just told the truth... but instead you brushed it off like it was the last thing in the world you wanted to talk about... like... like you were ashamed of me..."

His voice is just a whisper at the end and Louis looked up at him horrified before standing up.

"No!" Louis shook his head fiercely.

"Well that's how you made it seem..." Harry whispered taking a step back from Louis with misty eyes. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No! I've never been ashamed of you Harry. I'm thrilled that we're having a baby, I'm thrilled that you're the one actually having the baby." Louis insisted.

"Then why didn't you just say yes he's pregnant and yes it's mine and then walk away?" Harry questioned rubbing his hand over his stomach to help calm the baby shifting inside of him.

"I didn't want everyone to know." Louis answered and he knows immediately that it's the wrong way to say what he meant.

Harry stared at him with hurt eyes and backed away even more.

"You can sleep on the couch." Harry managed and then hurried away best he could in tears.

Louis fell back down onto the sofa in disbelief. What had just happened?

He didn't mean it the way it sounded. He meant that he didn't want the media to know because they would write stories about them, not that they aren't already, but they'd have interviewers after them constantly and cameras would have been ever present. He didn't want Harry to get stressed out so he did what he thought was best at the time though now he's not so sure about that. He just wanted Harry safe, he didn't want for him to have to deal with this kind of crap every day, especially not while pregnant.

Louis sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. He needs to fix this and he doesn't know how. Harry wouldn't believe him if he just went in there and told him. Sighing again, he stood up and went to Scarlet's room where she was playing with Sugar.

"Bug, I'm going to run to the store real quick, your daddy is in his bedroom resting a bit. If you hear the buzzer for the gate do not open it, I'll be back soon." Louis said moving to kiss her forehead once she nodded.

Louis slipped on his shoes downstairs and then hurried to his SUV. He pulled past their gate and made sure it closed completely before taking off down the street. He pulled up to the flower shop just as Aubrey was turning the open sign to closed.

"Aubrey! Aubrey wait!" Louis yelled waving at her as he hurried to get out of his SUV.

"Hello Louis, what's got you in a rush and stalling me from closing up for the night?" Aubrey questioned letting him in the shop.

"I need flowers because I'm an idiot." Louis replied and she laughed.

"Alright then, what are you thinking?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm thinking two dozen of your best roses and a teddy bear and chocolate." Louis answered and Aubrey set to work.

Twenty minutes later he's walking out of the shop with a beautiful bouquet, expensive Belgian chocolates, and a soft, fluffy light brown teddy bear holding a heart with I Love You written on it. When he gets home all the lights are off except the ones that run along the stairs acting as a nightlight. Louis walked upstairs and went to Scarlet room to check on her. She's sleeping soundly with Sugar curled at her feet.

He walked over to the master bedroom where the door is cracked open. He can hear sniffles coming from inside and it breaks his heart.

Louis pushed open the door and walked in, going straight to the bed where Harry lay.

"Oh sweetheart..." Louis said softly, kneeling down next to the bed on the side where Harry was. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I promise."

"Then how did you mean it and where have you been? Scarlet said you left." Harry whimpered, rubbing his stomach - she's antsy tonight.

"I meant that I didn't want you to have to deal with reporters and cameras and microphones be shoved in your face every time you went out. I didn't want you to get stressed out... you don't need to be stressed out. Harry, I would scream it to the world that you're pregnant and having my baby, but I don't want the world screaming back at you..." Louis explained quietly.

"Where were you?" Harry questioned shifting to look at Louis.

"I went to the store and got you these." Louis said holding up the flowers, chocolates, and teddy bear. "I'm so sorry honey... I would never be ashamed of you - ever. I love you so much."

Harry took the flowers and set them on the nightstand before taking the chocolates and setting them down and making grabby hands at the teddy bear.

"I love you too. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overreacted." Harry said smiling up from the little teddy bear.

"It's okay." Louis responded reaching out to brush Harry's curls out of his face. "I made it sound like something it wasn't."

"Come to bed?" Harry requested and Louis nodded.

"Let me just brush my teeth and change." He replied kissing Harry's forehead and heading to the master bathroom.

Five minutes later he was curling up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him, splaying one hand over his growing stomach.

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered, kissing Harry's neck multiple times. "Sweet dreams darling."

"I love you too Lou." Harry replied sleepily. "Always have sweet dreams when I'm with you."

Harry's breathing evened out and Louis smiled, snuggling closer to Harry. He pressed one final kiss to Harry's neck and with another whispered "I love you" he drifted off to sleep with the most beautiful boy in the world safe in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

That weekend Harry and Louis dropped Scarlet off with Sophia since Liam and Niall were busy and set off to shop for the baby's room.

"Have you got an idea of what kind of stuff you want to get?" Louis questioned as they walked into Babies-R-Us.

"Well, I figure we'll probably get a lot of clothes and such from the baby shower in two weeks so today I thought we'd just shop for her crib, a dresser, a chair, and maybe some decorations for her room." Harry replied as their hands swung, laced between them.

"Alright then." Louis smiled grabbing a trolley.

They headed off towards the cribs first. There's a bunch set up for parents to look at and Harry eyes every single one of them. As they walked around looking at them, he deems them too dark, too fake looking, too unsafe looking, or just plain ugly. It's quite literally the last one they look at that Harry falls in love with.

It's solid wood painted white and it's set up with a mattress and a soft pink bumper so the baby can't get it's arms through the slats. It's perfect and Harry smiled over at Louis who nodded his head and waved over an employee to get the box for them.

"Have you decided on a color scheme for her room?" Louis questioned after the employee had gotta the crib and placed it in their trolley.

"Yeah, and this goes perfectly especially if we get that plush bumper they had going around the inside. I wanted to do a soft grey, soft pink, and white." Harry answered as they walked through the store.

"Sounds pretty." Louis smiled, turning into the isle with little mattresses and bumpers.

They selected everything from the isle that they would need and then set off for whatever was next. Eventually Harry sat down in one of the chairs they had out for people to look at. It's pale grey just like Harry wanted and it rocks easy. He placed a hand over his swollen stomach and took a few deep breaths. It's a little easier lugging around the extra weight this time but not by much. He swears he's bigger and this little one is definitely kicking more.

"You alright Haz?" Louis questioned sitting down in the rocker next to the one Harry was sat in.

"Mhmm... she's just kicking a lot." Harry murmured, rubbing his hand over his stomach trying to soothe the restless baby.

Louis stood back up from the rocker and moved to kneel down next to Harry's. Reaching out, he rubbed his hand over Harry's tummy and leaned in close.

"Hey little girl, daddy and I are trying to shop for you right now. We gotta get everything ready for you, you'll be here in two months." Louis spoke, nuzzling Harry's clothed baby belly gently. "It'd be awesome if you could calm down a smidge in there, least until we get home."

It's almost instant that the baby stops kicking so much and Harry sighed in relief. His free hand went to the back of Louis' neck, his fingers scratching gently at the base of his head.

"Thanks Lou. Always listens to you." Harry commented and Louis stood up so he could bend over and kiss Harry's lips.

"Anything for my babies."  Louis replied then helped Harry stand up. "Do you like this chair?"

"I do, it's comfortable, think it'll be perfect for rocking her to sleep." Harry nodded reaching out to check the price tag but Louis stopped him.

"Don't. Don't even look at the price of anything, just get whatever you want. I want everything to be perfect. I want her to be comfortable and you to be comfortable" Louis said, pulling Harry's hand away from the price tag.

"But Louis..." Harry started but Louis shook his head.

"Nope. Please, Harry, get what you want and don't think about the price." Louis insisted, pulling him close to kiss his temple.

Harry sighed but nodded his head in agreement. Louis wrote down the name of the chair and then took hold of the trolley so they could continue on.

By the time Harry announced he was ready to go home, his feet and back hurting, the trolley was full of things they needed and wanted.

They had soft blankets in shades of light pink, lilac, and zebra print. They had selected a white wood dresser and changing table to match the crib as well as  a bassinet to put by their bed, a brand new car seat and a new stroller.

From the store they drove over to pick up Scarlet, the whole way Harry was trying not to think about the numbers he had seen pop up on the little screen with the grand total. Even after being together for a year he wasn't used to Louis spending so much money whenever he pleased. For their one year anniversary back in May, Louis had rented, so Harry thought, a yacht and the two of them had enjoyed a high class dinner prepared by a chef and then later after the sun had set Louis led Harry to the bedroom on the boat. Harry had been bewildered at first at the thought of them having sex in someone else's boat. At least he had been until Louis leaned in and whispered, 'it's our boat baby, we can do whatever we please'. And that had been how Harry had found out that Louis had purchased the 5.7 million dollar yacht as his birthday present knowing how much Harry loved being near the water as did Scarlet. Harry had sputtered and stammered but Louis had just smiled and kissed him soundly, making his mind go blank.

"Once I drop you and Scar off I'm going to head back to the store with Zayn to pick up the chair." Louis said pulling up into the car park of the flat complex Sophia lived in.

Louis hurried to Sophia's flat and got Scarlet while Harry waited in the Audi, tapping his fingers against the arm rest to the music playing. Louis returned a moment later with Scarlet and they head towards home.

After unloading the SUV of everything they had purchased, Louis left with Zayn who was waiting at their house when they got there. While he was gone, Harry checked the roast that had been slow cooking since they woke up that morning and hummed happily finding it was perfectly tender. He switched off the slow cooker and decided to lounge in the living room while Scarlet played outside with Sugar.

Louis arrived an hour later, pulling up into the driveway in Zayn's Hummer H2SUT. Zayn hopped out of the drivers seat and walked to the back of the large vehicle with Louis coming around from the drivers side. They pulled the box out of the back end and hauled it into the house. Until the baby's room was painted they were putting everything in one of the guest rooms for keeping. Harry got a warm hug from Zayn and Scarlet got a kiss on the forehead before the dark haired man left to return home to his family.

"Well, I'd say today was very successful." Louis commented walking into the kitchen where Harry was finishing up dinner. "Smells delicious babe."

"I think so too, I think we got everything we need except clothes and diapers." Harry replied switching off the burns under the potatoes and the carrots. "Get Scar, dinners done."

-*-

Anne and Megan had organized the baby shower. Gemma had driven in with Caden since Brandon was working and all of Harry's and his and Louis' mutual friends had come to celebrate. Harry's grandparents and Louis' plus Louis' family had come.

Louis' grandparents gave him warm hugs and Louis' sisters gush over him. He hasn't seen Fizzy, Phoebe, or Daisy in so long he can hardly believe it when he sees them walk in with Jay and Lottie. They're all grown up and no doubt breaking hearts with their looks.

By the end of the shower Harry's got loads of clothes for the baby as well as enough diapers to last them a couple months at best. He and Louis thanked everyone for the gifts and for coming and hugged each person as they left.

-*-

Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis set to work painting the baby's room when Harry was seven and a half months pregnant. Harry had insisted on them getting it done so that by the time the baby arrived all of the paint odors would be gone. Of course, Louis had kicked Harry out of the room as soon as the first can of paint was opened.

The prior day Harry and Louis had purchased the wainscoting that Harry wanted to go around the entire room, covering a bit more than half the wall. He didn't want the entire room to be the soft grey color they had picked out so he insisted on the white wainscoting.

"Just paint down past the line we drew yesterday, it doesn't have to be perfect, the boards will cover it up." Harry said gesturing to the lines on the wall.

"Got it, now out." Louis ordered steering Harry out the door. "You don't need to be breathing this and we have it under control."

It doesn't take long at all with the four of them painting and soon they're washing their hands and setting to work putting up the wainscoting.

Harry had left for work, leaving Scarlet in the care of Asauna who happily agreed to watch her while the men worked on the baby's room. Anne had already told him that when he reached eight months pregnant he wasn't allowed to work. Harry had agreed knowing it was best and knowing that there was no point in arguing with her.

When he returned home, Louis was sat on the sofa with Scarlet looking over a piece of paper with girl names written on it.

"I like that one." Scarlet said pointing to one of the names on the paper.

"Do you now? I think your daddy would like that name." Louis commented cuddling her a bit closer to his side.

Harry smiled from where he stood in the doorway. Louis' got a bit of grey paint on his face and in his hair and he's wearing ratty clothes but he looks just as gorgeous as ever.

"Picking a name without me?" Harry questioned walking into the room making the two on the sofa startle.

"Daddy!" Scarlet smiled, hopping up to go hug him, carefully avoiding his swollen belly.

"Hey bug." Harry smiled, rubbing her back. "So, you and your father are picking a name without me?"

"No we weren't." Scarlet shook her head, pulling away from Harry.

"Lies." Louis called from where he sat and Scarlet turned to glare at him.

"Was not!" She frowned and he chuckled. "I don't lie, daddy says it's not nice or proper."

"That's my girl." Harry beamed, pulling Scarlet to his side.

"And he's right." Louis responded as Harry and Scarlet walked over to the sofa, Harry sitting down beside him.

Louis reached out and grabbed Scarlet before she could sit down and pulled her into his lap.

"So tell me little miss, who ate my cupcake?" Louis questioned looking Scarlet in the eyes.

Scarlet's eyes widened a fraction and then they go back to normal and she shrugged her shoulders looking away.

"Lying isn't proper darling." Louis repeated her words.

Scarlet pouted and looked back at Louis and sighed heavily, "I did." she whispered crossing her arms over her chest looking guilty.

Louis laughed and pulled her to his chest.

"I already knew you did baby, don't be upset, I'm not angry with you." Louis stated and Harry chuckled leaning against Louis' shoulder reaching out to pull Scarlet's bottom lip from out between her teeth.

"Did you guys finish up the baby's room?" Harry questioned, closing his eyes as he rested against Louis' shoulder, one hand on his stomach and the other resting on Scarlet's knee.

"We finished the painting, wainscoting, and caulking around the wainscoting. All it has to do is dry." Louis replied smiling over at Harry. "Don't think I want you to see it until it's all done though."

"What?" Harry asked looking up from Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah, don't want you to see it until everything is all done and set up." Louis said stroking over Harry's cheek with his thumb.

"How are you gonna stop me from peaking?" Harry questioned cheekily.

"Got a lock on the door and I hid the key." Louis answered with a smirk on his lips.

"S' not right." Harry pouted but Louis just looked away so he didn't fall for Harry's eyes.

A while later there was a buzz signalling someone was at the gate and Louis went to the small closet near the garage door to look at the computer they had set up to see who it was.

"Pizza's here!" Louis called as he buzzed open the gate and the delivery guy pulled in.

He paid the young lad and then made sure he left before carrying the pizza's into the dining room where Harry and Scarlet were waiting. Harry looked tired from working his seven hour shift at the bakery. They ate quietly, Sugar waiting and watching patiently in case any of them dropped something on the floor. Scarlet thought she was being sneaky when she pulled a piece of pepperoni off of her pizza and tossed it to Sugar who caught and swallowed before looking for more.

"Scarlet don't feed the dog that." Harry scolded lightly. "She doesn't need that grease and she has her own food."

"My football practice starts again next week." Scarlet commented, ignoring Harry.

They had been training during the summer holiday until the coach took off to California with his family. Practice was set to resume when he got back and Scarlet had done nothing but talk about it.

"We know love, you reminded us the other day. You'll be changing coaches soon, moving to the older kids coach." Louis responded taking a bite of his and Harry's veggie pizza.

"Coach says that'll happen next year. He said a lot of the kids will be eleven towards the end of the season so they decided to wait until the season ends to move everyone." Scarlet explained tossing another pepperoni to Sugar.

"Scarlet." Harry warned as Sugar licked her chops and waited for another piece.

"What? I didn't want it." Scarlet stated looking over at Harry.

"Then leave it on your plate. Don't give her anymore." Harry responded firmly and gets a nod.

They finished up dinner, took showers, and then retired to the theater room to watch a movie. Scarlet grabbed Frozen off of the rack holding all their movies which were in alphabetical order thanks to Harry. She walked over and put it in the machine then stretched out on one of the other sofas while Harry and Louis cuddled on another.

-*-

It was two weeks after the painting had been done in the baby's room that Harry finally got to see inside.

Louis had managed to keep the key to the room hidden from Harry, often taking it with him to work so there was no chance of Harry finding it.

When Harry got home from working his last day at the bakery before going on maternity leave, Louis was waiting by the stairs for him - Scarlet in the living room doing some summer reading.

"Ready to see the baby's room darling?" Louis questioned holding out his hand to Harry.

"Absolutely." Harry smiled taking his hand and allowing himself to be led up the stairs and to the closed door.

"Close your eyes." Louis ordered as he produced the key from his pocket.

Harry did as he was told and Louis unlocked the door and opened it up. He directed Harry into the center of the room and then released him in favor of standing back some.

"Alright babe, open your eyes." Louis said and Harry opened them slowly.

He gasped as he took in the room. A little more than half of the wall is covered with white wainscoting while the rest is painted grey with white crown molding up at the ceiling. Both windows in the room are dressed in soft pink curtains and brushed nickel rods as well as white blinds. The crib is positioned against the wall furthest from the door and there's white picture frames holding black and white pictures of flowers hanging on that wall. The dresser is on the same wall as the door and the changing table is against the wall in front of the door. The grey chair was placed in the corner with enough space to rock and on the floor there's a large plush white rug with soft pink swirls in it. Between the windows there's another white piece of furniture Harry didn't remember buying but it's holding a picture frame and underneath it has some blankets and little baskets to hold things, all in soft pink. He looked around one more time with tears brimming his eyes when something sparkling catches his eye and he looks up. Above his head is small Swarovski crystal chandelier.

"Do you like it?" Louis questioned as he looked on from where he was standing.

Harry couldn't find his voice - he could only nod his head with tear filled eyes and make a grabby motion at Louis who walked over and hugged him tight as he dared. Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck, crying softly while Louis rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

"I love it Lou, thank you." Harry finally managed to get out.

"Anything for you sweetheart. I love you too."

-*-

"I just feel like the space is empty." Harry commented when he was eight months pregnant and standing in their unborn baby's room.

"Well what do you want to put there?" Louis questioned looking at the space between the windows above the piece of furniture.

"Maybe something with her name or initials when we decide on her name..." Harry responded resting his arm atop his stomach - his own personal arm rest.

"Oh! I have an idea, c'mere." Louis said walking out of the baby's room and down to Scarlet. "I just put this up when I got home from work..."

Harry looked up at the medium sized piece of art now hanging on Scarlet's wall above her bed. It's her initials, S.M.S, curved out in fancy scroll.

"Zayn had one done for Ashlynn and I thought it looked awesome so I had one made for Scar. It's got a chrome finish on it."  Louis explained.

"I like it, I think it'd be perfect for the space." Harry smiled looking at the art piece. "Just need to decide on a name."

"We do." Louis agreed as they walked out of the room, his arm curled around Harry's waist. "You're already 33 weeks, don't have much longer now."

"I know. I really want to meet her... I hope she has your nose just like Scarlet." Harry commented as they walked.

"Well I hope she has your eyes and your lips and your smile and your dimples." Louis responded stopping a few feet from the stairs.

"I want her to look like both of us Lou, not just like me. I hope she had your hair color and your height." Harry smiled  leaning in to bump their noses together.

Louis laughed and pecked Harry's lips before continuing on down the stairs with Harry careful to make sure he didn't fall.

"Doctor Clark said she wants me to start coming in once a week once I get to 35 weeks." Harry said as they walked into the living room where Scarlet was, Oliver in her lap and Sugar at her feet.

Louis hadn't been able to attend his last appointment due to some issues at the studio but Harry had gotten a picture of their baby and relayed everything Doctor Clark had told him during the appointment.

"Did she say when she wanted to set up your due date?" Louis questioned, moving to the kitchen to get Sugar and Oliver food.

"She said she wants me to try and get to 39 weeks, I only made it to 38 with Scarlet."  Harry said turning to glance over his shoulder at their daughter. "Little bugger couldn't wait to get out. Just about scared Niall to death."

Louis chuckled and shook the bag of cat food causing Oliver to scurry off of Scarlet and race to the kitchen, meowing as he ran. Once Louis set down his food, he turned and grabbed the dog food, pouring some into a dish then setting it down for Sugar who was of course waiting impatiently at his feet.

That night after Scarlet was in bed, Louis and Harry sat in their own room with Oliver at the foot of the bed. They were leaning against their multitude of pillows with a notebook resting on their legs.

"How about this one?" Louis said pointing to the name Annabelle on the paper.

"No... I don't think that's right..." Harry sighed resting his head in the crook of Louis neck as he rubbed his stomach.

"How about Chrystal?" Louis questioned pointing to another name after he had marked off Annabelle.

"No. How'd that even get on there?" Harry asked not remembering writing that name down or some of the others Louis had read off.

"The lads added some when they painted the room." Louis chuckled, crossing off the name.

He doesn't even bother asking about the name Abigail, he already knows Harry won't like that one.

Harry was growing sleepier by the minute.

"What about this one?" Louis asked pointing to the last name on the list.

"Hmm... I like that one, s' pretty." Harry murmured looking at the name on the paper. "Just need a middle name. You like it don't you?"

"I think it's perfect. We'll pick a middle name later honey, get some sleep." Louis whispered shutting the notebook and placing it on the nightstand while Harry shifted to lay on his side.

Louis curled around him and held him tight, drifting off to sleep with final murmured good nights.

-*-

Braxton hicks start around 37 weeks. It happened with Scarlet so Harry knows what works to get it to stop. He turned his green eyes on Louis and asked him in a whimpery voice to go draw him a hot bath upstairs and pour in some of the faint vanilla smelling soap he has.

Louis is on it in a heartbeat, jogging up the stairs and into their bedroom. A while later he came back down and helped Harry up the stairs and into the bathroom. He pulled Harry's clothes off of his body and helped him into the tub about two thirds filled with hot water and the other third bubbles from the soap. Harry hummed happy as he settled in the spa like tub and closed his eyes.

"Can you light the candles and turn out the light?" Harry requested peaking open his eyes at Louis.

"Sure." Louis nodded grabbing a lighter to light the jasmine scented candles and turn on the battery operated odorless ones.

Their not very strong, Harry had literally gotten to ten different stores until he found once that were just faintly scented instead of full on in your face.

"Need anything else?" Louis questioned once all the candles were lit.

"Music." Harry smiled, keeping his eyes closed this time.

At this point in time he doesn't mind being babied by Louis. He's two weeks away from his scheduled due date and he can't see his feet and she's been kicking him even more than usual. He's ready for her to be out in fewer words.

Soon enough the sound of a piano being played softly filled the bathroom and Harry hummed happily as he relaxed in the water.

"Anything else babe?" Louis questioned bending over and resting his hands on the edge of the tub.

"No, just let me know when it's been thirty minutes, don't wanna get all pruney." Harry responded.

"Alright baby." Louis chuckled, kissed Harry's forehead, and then left the bathroom.

He was used to this. His mum had been the same way with Lottie and Fizzy... the twins had been a different story. He had been there for Phoebe & Daisy and Robbie & Ernest and it was the same both times. A whole lot of his mum crying and a whole lot of yelling when she didn't get what she wanted in a reasonable amount of time.

His main though now was maybe we should stop at two. It's a good number he thinks. He knows there's a chance Harry could get pregnant with twins and he just doesn't want Harry to go through that.

-*-

Just one more week. That was all Harry could think when he entered his 38th week of pregnancy. There was just one more week before he was scheduled to go in and have a c-section.

Doctor Clark had placed Harry on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy. It was always harder on the men than it was the women. Harry felt like he was going to explode and he looked ready to, at least that's what he thought when he looked in their full length mirror in their bedroom. His face was chubbier, his feet were swollen, and his stomach looked that some stuffed to large watermelons up his shirt (at least that's what he thought). Louis assured him over and over again however that he looked beautiful and was glowing. He'd get his hands on Harry's swollen tummy and talk to their baby for a while before kissing him all over.

Sex had stopped a month and a half prior leaving Louis with his right hand and Harry just not caring most of the time. The most that happened were the occasional hand job or blow job, but that was really only when Harry was in their room and saw Louis coming out of the shower still damp and bare.

Louis didn't complain though. He just cuddled up behind Harry in bed at night and peppered his face and neck with kisses until they both fell asleep, one hand always splayed over Harry's stomach.

"Louis!" Harry whined from where he was settled on the sofa.

"I'm coming baby." Louis called back from the kitchen where he was cutting up some fresh strawberries at Harry's request.

"Hurry up!" Harry whined again and Louis sighed, tossing the last strawberry into the bowl and grabbing a fork.

"Here." Louis said thrusting the dish at Harry.

He gets it. Harry's tired and uncomfortable and a bit grouchy from the lack of sleep the past couple of nights. He's trying hard to understand and just be there for Harry but it's hard when you're constantly being nagged at. He loves Harry so dearly, it won't make him leave, but he's only human and he's stressed. Harry's just a few days off from his scheduled delivery date and the baby has been extremely restless.

Doctor Clark had told them to make sure they packed a bag with things Harry would need and clothes for the baby to wear, and to make sure it was ready to go at any given moment.

"Just because we've scheduled her for delivery near the end of his 39th week doesn't mean she's going to wait that long." Doctor Clark had warned them during their last appointment.

So while Harry ate his strawberries, Louis wondered into the foyer of their home and triple checked the bag that had been sitting on the table near the door for a week and a half now.

When he returned to the living room Harry had set the bowl of berries on the end table and was shifting around trying to get comfortable which was nearly impossible. It seemed like no matter how he sat the baby was pressing against something that caused him to squirm with pain or just discomfort.

"Alright darling?" Louis questioned grabbing a pillow and offering it to Harry.

"Yeah just can't get comfortable, she hasn't moved much today but..." Harry sighed stuffing the pillow behind his back for support.

Nodding, Louis picked up the bowl of strawberries and sat down on the edge of the sofa and began feeding them to Harry with a content smile on his lips.

-*-

A couple days later Harry curled up in bed with Louis and sighed heavily. In just a couple days he would go to the hospital, have his surgery, and come out with a new daughter in his arms. He couldn't wait. Louis was excited and nervous, he practically panicked every time Harry so much as grimaced and grabbed his stomach. Scarlet was more excited than anyone, Harry was pretty sure of that. She constantly would shuffle up next to Harry and talk to the baby and tell her it was time to come out so she could meet her.

In the morning, Scarlet does what she's been doing for the past two weeks before she leaves for school.

"I have to go to school now." She told Harry's pregnant belly. "Don't come out while I'm gone."

Harry chuckled and hugged her tight and kissed her head before turning to Louis and doing the same only kissing Louis' lips.

"See you later babe." Louis smiled and picked up Scarlet's back pack before walking out the door to the garage with her.

All morning Harry had been feeling a little weird. He didn't mention it to Louis though, he didn't want to worry him, it was probably just jitters about the upcoming c-section. Of course that's too much to ask for.

It was four hours after Louis and Scarlet had left. Harry was sat in the living room reading a book and Asauna was busy cleaning the house when a sharp pain hit Harry. He jerked where he was sitting and let out a pained cry. The pain is gone a moment later and he relaxed, probably just the baby kicking him.

Seven minutes later it happens again, only this time it's even sharper. Harry let out a cry and the vacuum immediately cut off upstairs. He could hear footsteps hurrying down the stairs and a moment later Asauna appeared in the living room.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" She questioned hurrying over to him.

"Fuck." Harry cried as he felt his sweatpants get wet. "Fuck I-I don't think s-she's waiting-g."

"Oh dear! You're in labor! Okay let me get my keys and I'll take you to the hospital." Asauna said running off to get her purse and keys then running back to help Harry, grabbing Harry's hospital bag on the way out.

Once they're in the car, Asauna turned in the direction of the hospital and drove while Harry clutched his stomach.

"C-Call N-Niall, tell em' to get Scar and bring her to the h-hospital." Harry stammered as another contraction began. "AH FUCK!"

Asauna grabbed Harry's phone and voice commanded it to call Niall who picked up in two rings.

"Harry! How are you mate!?" Niall answered cheerfully.

"Harry's in labor I'm taking him to the hospital, he wants you to go get Scarlet from school." Asaune rushed out.

"Shit! Okay. I'm leaving now." Niall replied then hung up.

Asauna pulled the phone away from her ear and gave it another command.

"Call Louis." She commanded and the phone repeated the action before calling Louis.

"Hey baby!" Louis greeted on the first ring.

"Louis, it's Asauna, Harry's in labor."

And maybe it's cliche... but promptly, Louis dropped the phone and Zayn barely gets there in time to catch him as he faints.

"Louis! Louis!" Zayn yelled slapping Louis' face lightly. "Oh for Pete's sake."

Zayn grabbed the water bottle off the table that Louis had been drinking from and splashed it over his best mates face. Louis jerked in his arms and sat up with wide eyes.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed. "Harry's in labor! Zayn, Harry's in labor and I'm not there!"

"Well what are you still doing here you idiot!" Zayn laughed heaving Louis up off the ground. "Come on, I'll drive you!"

And with that they ran out of the studio and all the way down to the lobby and out to Zayn's Hummer. Zayn shoved the keys into the ignition and seconds later they were roaring out of the car park and heading to the hospital.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis was beyond thankful his company was only a ten minute drive to the hospital. Asauna was in the waiting room when they got there.

"Asauna!" Louis called as soon as they walked in and the middle aged woman turned around. "Where is he?"

"The nurses took him back, you'll have to ask." Asauna pointed over to the reception desk.

Louis scurried over to the desk while Zayn introduced himself to Asauna and sat down to wait.

"Hi, I'm looking for Harry Styles." Louis said to the lady at the desk.

"Mr. Styles was just taken back to be readied for a c-section. Are you Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" The receptionist questioned without looking up from her computer.

"Yes, I am, now where is he!?" Louis questioned.

"Room 39, through those doors then take your first right then first left." The woman directed him and Louis took off.

He walked quickly down the hallway, speeding up as he neared the room Harry was in and hearing him cry out.

"Baby!" Louis exclaimed, hurrying into the room.

"Louis!" Harry cried as a worker ready the epidural.

"Shh, darling I'm here, it's okay." Louis hushed him, walking over and taking his hand, running his other hand through Harry's slightly matted with sweat curls.

"Don't tell me it's going to fucking be okay! You're not the one in pain here!" Harry snapped, wishing the worker would hurry up.

"I know, I know... be thankful it's not twins like my mum had... twice." Louis said leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead.

Harry rolled his eyes and then let the worker do the epidural. A short while later the doctor walked in with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Styles, are we ready to get started?" She questioned picking up a scalpel.

"Yes, get her out!" Harry ordered, wanting to meet their daughter but also just have her out of him.

The doctor chuckled and touched the blade to his skin, "Can you feel that?"

"No." Harry answered, still grasping Louis' hand tightly.

"Alright then, we can proceed." The doctor responded and set to work.

It doesn't take long at all for piercing cries to fill the air and Louis can't hardly see anything through his tears as a nurse worked to clear out the babies nose and mouth.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The nurse questioned looking at Louis.

Louis took the scissors with a shaky hand and cut the chord where he was instructed to.

"Congratulations Mr. Styles, you've got a healthy baby girl weighing seven pounds nine ounces and measuring twenty one point six." The nurse said smiling over at Harry. "We're just going to get her cleaned up real quick then bring her back. I'll need a name then."

Louis looked down at Harry with tears blurring his vision and leaned down to kiss his lips softly.

"Did you see her Haz?" Louis asked, voice wavering. "She's so perfect, just like you honey."

"Like you too Lou." Harry smiled weakly, ignoring the doctor stitching him back up. "We make pretty babies." he giggled.

"That we do babe." Louis chuckled, squeezing Harry's hand.

"You should text the others and let them know everything is good." Harry said when Louis' phone buzzed in his pocket.

Not long after Louis had sent a text to everyone, the nurse came walking back in with the baby. She placed the baby on Harry's chest and Louis sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, hunching over to kiss her little head and then Harry's.

"Alright, have you decided on a name?" The nurse questioned looking between them and they both nodded.

"Skylar Brooke Tomlinson." Harry spoke, looking at the little bundle in his arms.

Louis smiled as the nurse wrote down the name and reached out to brush a finger over their new baby's cheek. She's got stormy grey eyes right now and Louis' praying they turn green. Her hair right now is fairly light and her lips seem to be a mix of his and Harry's. Her nose however, appears to be all his - it's cute as a button.

"Mr. Styles, would you like us to bring in your other daughter?" A nurse questioned from the doorway.

"Please." Harry nodded then looked over at Louis smiling. "Love you."

Louis smiled softly back at him and leaned forward to kiss him, "I love you too." he murmured against Harry's lips.

A few minutes later Anne came walking in with Scarlet. She released her hand and let her wonder over to the hospital bed where Harry was. Louis stepped aside so she could get closer and look at the baby.

"What's her name?" Scarlet questioned, reaching out and hesitantly touching the baby's soft head.

"Skylar." Harry answered watching their daughter interact with her new sister.

"S' pretty." Scarlet responded.

"You want to hold her love?" Louis questioned and Scarlet nodded her head. "Okay, but you have to sit on the sofa."

Scarlet walked over and sat down on the small sofa in the room while Louis took Skylar from Harry. He made sure she was swaddled good in the thin hospital blanket before bringing her over to Scarlet.

Scarlet held out her arms and Louis carefully placed the baby in them, not letting go until Scarlet had her cradled close. Louis made sure the baby's head was elevated properly then sat down next to Scarlet, keeping on hand under the baby just as precaution.

Anne snapped a picture of the three of them with her phone then turned to Harry.

"How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"Tired and like I've lost ten pounds." Harry answered with a sleepy smile.

Anne chuckle and reached out to ruffle her sons curls.

"Get some rest, I'll keep an eye on them." Anne said leaning over to kiss his forehead.

Harry nodded, looked over at Louis, Scarlet, and Skylar with a smile on his lips, and slowly let himself be pulled into sleep.

When he woke up, his mum and Scarlet are gone but Louis' still sitting on the sofa and he's got Skylar held close to his chest with a bottle in one hand feeding her.

"How long was I asleep?" Harry questioned, causing Louis to startle slightly.

"Hey you're awake." He smiled then looked up at the clock. "About three hours. She got hungry so the nurse brought her a bottle. How are you feeling?"

"Good, little pain." Harry replied, watching as Louis set the bottle down and moved Skylar so he could rub and pat her back to burp her.

"Nurse can give you something for that, the button's right there." Louis said nodding his head towards the little red button.

-*-

Three days later Harry and Skylar were released from the hospital. Louis put Skylar in her car seat while Harry got into the SUV with the help of a nurse. Once they arrived home, Louis got the car seat from the back and handed Scarlet the keys to the house so she could open the door. Inside, Asaune has cleaned the entire house and made it ready for their arrival.

"Mum said she put some food in the fridge, all we need to do is heat it up." Harry said walking slowly into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge to see a few dishes with labels.

"I'll do it!" Louis said hurrying up behind Harry before he could reach for one of the containers. "You go rest and look after Sky, I'll heat up dinner."

"Louis, I'm not invalid." Harry laughed turning to face his boyfriend.

"I know but you just had her three days ago... and... you shouldn't have to do anything." Louis sighed, pulling Harry into a careful hug. "Just, please let me handle everything right now, at least for a few more days."

"Alright. Thanks." Harry responded, tilting his head to kiss Louis. "Scarlet come help your dad with dinner!"

"Why did you do that?" Louis chuckled.

"Because I trust her more in the kitchen than I do you." Harry smiled sweetly then walked off to the living room where Scarlet was sitting and looking at the sleeping baby in the carrier. "Go on bug, go help your dad... make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

Scarlet nodded and leaned over to kiss the baby's head before hurrying off to the kitchen. There was a couple of clatters of pots being taken out to heat the food in and a couple of scoffs from Scarlet.

"You can't turn it on that high Dad! It'll burn!" Her voice floated through the air and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well now who made you a chef?" Louis questioned in reply.

"Daddy." Scarlet answered. "And Daddy says never to start heat cold food on a high temperature. He says low and slow and to stir it so it doesn't stick and burn."

Harry smiled proudly, Scarlet had actually been listening to him whenever she had joined him in the kitchen when he was making dinner.  Skylar woke up and began to cry so Harry picked her up out of her carrier and placed her on his shoulder, rubbing her back and whispering to her while walking to the kitchen.

"Scarlet, come here bug." Harry said calling their oldest daughter over. "I need you to help me mix up the formula for the baby."

Harry instructed Scarlet and watched to make sure she was measuring the formula powder correctly. He let her shake it up and then had her put it on the stove in a pot of water to heat up just a little.

"Just tap it against my hand." Harry ordered, holding out a hand so he could test the temperature of the formula and it's perfect. "That's perfect bug, switch off the burner." He said taking the bottle and walking back to the living room.

A while later, after Skylar was fed and burped and sleeping soundly again, Louis announced that dinner was hot. Anne had prepared them a pasta with tomato basil sauce and made them a fresh loaf of Italian bread to go with it.

"You got all your cooking skills from your mum." Louis commented, shoveling another bite of pasta into his mouth.

"You knew that. I always lingered around her when she was cooking. Paid off didn't it?" Harry responded, handing Scarlet a napkin and gesturing to her face where there's a bit of sauce.

"It did." Louis nodded in confirmation. "I picked up Scarlet's make up from school. Her teacher said she's got a week to do but I'm sure she'll be done in a couple of days knowing her." he continued, looking over at Scarlet who just smiled.

And it's true, a couple days later Scarlet was finished with her make up work and had turned it in.

-*-

"Louis..." Harry mumbled, his face pressed into his pillow as cries came through the baby monitor.

"Mmm?" Louis groaned, shifting around in bed some.

"Louis... Sky.." Harry muttered sleepily. "Get the baby."

Louis sighed and stretched under the covers before getting up and padding out of the room down to the baby's room. Inside, Skylar is wailing in her crib, face red and cheeks wet.

"Baby..." Louis cooed softly, reaching down to pick her up. "Hush now honey."

He carried her out of the room and down to the kitchen to make her up a bottle already knowing she was hungry. He placed her in her carrier so he could have both hands free to make up her formula and sighed heavily as she continued to cry. Once her formula was mixed and warmed, he picked her back up and carried her back up to her room. Sitting down in the chair, he fed her until she didn't want anymore then set to work on burping her. After she did, he cradled her in his arms again and looked down at her. Her eyes had changed and were bright green like Harry's which Louis was ever thankful for.

Standing up he swayed back and forth near her crib and began to sing to her.

_Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious, less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love_

  
_Isn't she pretty, truly the angel's best_

_Boy I'm so happy, we have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love_

By the time he finished singing, Skylar was soundly asleep. He laid her back down in her crib and covered her with her blanket before returning to bed with Harry.

The next morning was awful. Skylar was once again wailing at the top of her lungs while Harry tried to make breakfast and Louis was trying to get ready for work. Scarlet came walking into the kitchen where they both were with an annoyed look on her face. Her hair is a bit mused and she's got pale bags under her eyes.

"Does she ever just stop?" Scarlet questioned, crossing her arms and glaring at her wailing little sister.

The thrill of having a new sibling had worn off and as sleepless nights set in Scarlet became less thrilled.

"She's hungry." Harry responded, hurrying over to flip the bacon before it burned.

"Did I do that?" Scarlet asked looking at Harry.

"You weren't quite as loud but you did cry yes." Harry nodded, pulling the bacon off the pan.

"Then why can't she take a hint? The only thing she's doing is ticking everybody off!" Scarlet grumbled.

"Scarlet." Louis warned from where he was finishing tying his shoe.

"What? She kept me up last night! I could hear her in my room!" Scarlet exclaimed turning to face him.

"She's a baby Scar, she's got no other way to communicate yet." Louis reasoned with her as he got up to make Skylar her formula.

"But she never shuts up!" Scarlet nearly yelled over the sound of crying. "All she does is cry! She can't possibly always be hungry, it's like she can't stand to have your attention on anything but her! It's annoying!"

The slap that comes to her backside takes her by complete surprise and she whirled around to find Harry standing there looking more livid than he ever has with her.

"Knock it off." Harry snapped at her. "She's a month old and unlike you she can't get up and get food whenever she wants it. She can't call for one of us when she needs us. She's a baby and we have to take care of everything for her. Now, stop acting like a brat and like this only effects you. Go sit down and keep your mouth shut."

Scarlet stood there in complete shock for a moment, Harry had never raised a hand at her. Instead of going to sit down like he told her to do, her blue eyes welled up with tears and she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom. The sound of her door slamming shut echoing through the house.

Harry looked where Scarlet had just been standing, a bit shocked himself. He's never spanked her before, he's never needed to. He's not against it or anything, his mum gave him a few pops to the bum when he was younger, but he's never needed to do it with Scarlet.

"H..." Louis said, standing with the baby bottle in one hand, looking at him with concern.

"I've never..." Harry started but cut off.

"It's okay Harry." Louis assured, walking over and handing him the bottle. "Here, you feed her and I'll go talk to Scar."

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded his head, taking the bottle, "Thanks Lou."

Louis pressed a quick kiss to Harry's forehead then hurried off to Scarlet's room.

"Scar?" Louis called through her door, knocking lightly.

All he gets his sniffles in reply so he opened the door and walked in. She's curled up on her bed with a pillow against her chest.

Louis walked over and climbed onto the bed, reaching out to rub her back.

"Scarlet, you have to understand this isn't easy for any of us. We all have to adjust to having a baby around the house. Your dad hasn't had a baby since you, I haven't since my last siblings were born, and you haven't at all." Louis explained to her. "Your sister is too small to take care of herself and she can't talk yet, crying is the only way she can let us know she needs something. Also, she'll start sleeping all night soon enough and she won't wake you up much anymore. Until then, however, you need to try and be understanding. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Scarlet replied, sitting up to grab a tissue off her night stand to wipe her nose.

"Let's go eat breakfast, we need to get you to school." Louis said, getting up off the bed and holding his hand out.

Scarlet slipped her hand into Louis' and let herself be led back downstairs where Harry was still feeding Skylar. Louis fixed Scarlet a plate of food and handed it to her before getting his own and moving to sit at the table.

They ate in silence. Scarlet, every now and then, glanced up at Harry nervously - worried that he's still cross with her.

When Skylar had finished her bottle Harry set it down on the table and proceeded to place the month old on his shoulder to burp her. He's grateful she doesn't spit up much. The last time she had, it was on Louis and he couldn't help but chuckle at Louis' face since he had forgotten to put her burp cloth over his shoulder. Harry had teased him about, asking if Louis forgot from when his sisters and brothers were babies.

Scarlet finished up her breakfast then headed back upstairs to get her shoes, jacket, and backpack. When she came back down Harry had handed Skylar over to Louis and was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He held out his arms and she walked into them, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I'm sorry for earlier bug. We're all just a bit tired." Harry said, bending to kiss the top of her head.

"I know, Dad told me." Scarlet responded, keeping her arms tight around his waist.

"We'll be sleeping all night again soon." Harry assured her.

"Love, we've got to get going or you'll be later for school." Louis said walking over. "I put Sky in her little swing, it's not turned on."

"Alright, thanks." Harry replied letting go of Scarlet. "I'll see you when you two get home." he told both of them.

Scarlet pulled on her jacket and grabbed her backpack while Louis got his wallet and keys.

"Hey..." Harry said reaching out for Scarlet. "Love you bug, have fun at school."

"I love you too Daddy." Scarlet smiled tip toeing to kiss his cheek then walk over to the door.

"I'll see you later babe." Louis smiled slipping his arms around Harry's waist. "Love you."

"Love you more." Harry responded, tilting his head for a kiss.

"Not possible." Louis chuckled, giving him another kiss before backing away and following Scarlet out the door.

Harry went into the living room where Louis had left Skylar. Sugar was sitting by the swing snoozing while Oliver watched from the sofa, still unsure of this new 'thing' in the house that made so much noise.

Skylar gurgled when she saw Harry, her legs kicking out in her little cheetah printed onesie.

"Hi baby." He smiled, reaching down to tickle her tummy. "Are you comfy in there?"

She squealed in response and Harry chuckled, watching as she lost interest in him and started playing with the butterfly mobile hanging over her. Once he's sure her food has settled enough, he turned on the swing and let it swing her gently to sleep.

It doesn't last terribly long as she's soon waking up crying and in need of being changed. Instead of placing her back in the swing when he's done changing her, Harry carried her over to the sofa and got comfortable with her laying on his chest. He played some quiet music on his phone and played a few games until she was sound asleep before letting him drift off as well. The next time he opened his eyes it was once again because Skylar was crying, wanting food this time. He placed her in her swing and went to the kitchen to prepare her bottle before returning to the living room and feeding her.

It's kinda like reliving the past. She looks a lot like Scarlet did when she was a baby except Skylar's eyes are green and not blue. Taking care of a baby again brings back memories of how tiring it was for the first couple of months. As he stared at Skylar while she ate, sucking happily on her bottle, he thinks she's it. No more. He didn't mind being pregnant except for when his back and feet began to hurt and he was throwing up due to morning sickness - but the sleepless tonight's have really gotten to him this time. When he had Scarlet, he snapped at his mum and step-dad more than he cared to remember but this time around he had been snapping at Louis. He had known his parents weren't going to leave him and he knew Louis  wasn't going to, but he just really hated fighting with him. And sure every couple is going to have some arguments, but those things won't be over petty things like they had been when he was just tired and everything ticked him off.

There's also the matter of knowing Jay had given birth to two sets of twins. And to be quite honest, he doesn't want to know what it's like to carry twins. So yeah, he thinks this is it. They're a perfect family of four with two pets - it's perfect.

-*-

When the weekend comes, they've planned a trip to Gemma's since she hadn't been able to see the baby - having no free time between work and taking care of Caden while Brandon was at work and just life getting in the way in general. So on Saturday morning they loaded into Louis' SUV and headed off to Gemma and Brandon's house.

They get quick hugs before Gemma is taking the carrier away from Louis and walking over to the sofa with it, cooing at Skylar.

"Oh my, aren't you a pretty baby!" Gemma cooed, unbuckling the baby and picking her up. "Hi baby! I'm your Aunt Gem."

Scarlet looked up at Harry and Harry did nothing but shrug his shoulders.

"She did the same thing to you. She had been out of town when you were born and I barely got a greeting when she came back, she was much more interested in you." Harry chuckled turning to watch his sister.

"Where's Caden at Aunt Gemma?" Scarlet questioned a moment later.

"In the kitchen finishing his breakfast love." Gemma answered then turned her attention back to Skylar.

Scarlet walked off to the kitchen where Caden was sat with Brandon eating breakfast.

"Scar!" Caden cheered causing Brandon to look up from the newspaper sitting on the table.

"Hi Cay." Scarlet greeted walking over to the table. "Hi Uncle B."

"Hello love." Brandon greeted her, offering her a plate with pancakes and berries.

Scarlet settled down at the table, fork in hand, and ate with her cousin and uncle until Louis walked into the room.

"Now who said you could have pancakes and berries without me." Louis gasped in mock horror, walking over to Scarlet and hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

"Dad..." Scarlet grumbled shrugging him off.

"Feel the love." Brandon chuckled, handing a napkin to Caden and motioning for him to type his face.

"Oh. I feel it." Louis laughed, grabbing Scarlet hand and moving quickly to take the bite of pancake right off her fork. "Mmm delicious."

"Dad. Get your own." Scarlet whined hovering over her plate as though protecting it.

"Yep, you're feeling it." Brandon mocked playfully and Louis stuck his tongue out.

"Daddy says sticking your tongue out at people isn't nice." Scarlet huffed, looking up at Louis.

Brandon's laughter rang out through the house as the ten year old called out the twenty-nine year old.

"You've remembered everything your daddy told you didn't you?" Louis questioned fondly.

"Yes." Scarlet replied with a nod and Harry's chuckle was heard from the doorway.

"I raised her right, she'll call out anybody." Harry smiled, Gemma following him into the kitchen with Skylar.

"I sure hope Cay is remembers everything we've taught him." Gemma smiled, ruffling her sons hair as Louis took Skylar away from her.

"I'm sure he will, if you raised him anything like mum raised us." Harry responded, moving to stand next to Louis, hooking his chin over his shoulder and wiggling a finger at Skylar.

Scarlet walked over and Skylar squirmed, turning her head so she could look at her older sister.

"You've got the cutest girls I swear." Gemma stated, looking at them.

Louis and Harry smiled down at their two girls, both of them turning their eyes to their parents.

"We do." Harry smiled happily, "We really do."


	30. Chapter 30

October gave way to November and the days got colder.

Every other day after school Scarlet had training for football, Harry picking her up and driving her to the pitch where practice was held with Skylar strapped securely in her car seat.

Most days he'd wait in the car with Skylar so he didn't expose her to cold weather more than necessary. The two month old normally slept or played with her toes unless Harry her up in the front seat with him. Then all she wanted to do was touch his nose and slap at him, gurgling as she did.

When practice was done Scarlet came running over with a few other kids and their parents, waved goodbye, then climbed into the Range Rover.

"Have fun bug?" Harry asked quietly since Skylar was asleep today.

"Always." Scarlet nodded, peering over at her little sister.

Reaching over she pulled blanket Skylar had kicked away earlier and covered her little sisters body with it making Harry smile in the rear view mirror. Ever since Louis had had a chat with her last month, Scarlet had been more understanding and didn't complain as much when Skylar woke up in the middle of the night crying or just wanted all the attention during the day.

"Coach said our first game is against an American team at the beginning of the year. He says that they're one of the best in the states and we have to bring our A game." Scarlet stated that night when they were all sitting at the dinner table eating pot roast.

"Is that why you're training so much?" Louis questioned pausing with a carrot on his fork.

Scarlet nodded her head, "He said we need to be ready to win and practice is the only way to do that."

"You just do the best you can hun." Harry smiled then turned to Skylar who was sucking happily on her bottle as he held it with one hand.

"Coach says we need to win, said it'll be taking another step towards getting a really good scholarship when we're older. What's a scholarship?" Scarlet questioned, looking at Louis.

"A scholarship is something that helps pay for your education. After high school, you can go to university and a scholarship will help pay for that." Louis answered not even wanting to think of Scarlet being that old.

Being that old meant she's not little anymore... being that old meant boys.

"Oh okay. So I could get a football scholarship?" Scarlet inquired curiously.

"Yes love, but you have many years before you need to worry about that." Louis smiled, ending the conversation.

-*-

It's all over the news when it happens.

"Breaking news tonight coming straight out of London as police begin to scour the city for escape inmates." One anchor stated seriously.

"Police say around two AM this morning a group of about fifteen inmates managed to escape the jail. Workers at the jail say there was a lot of commotion and was clearly very thought out." The second anchor spoke.

"At this time, police and jail workers are working to find out who all escaped the jail in this jail break."  The first anchor took over before the video switched to a interview with the police chief.

"At this point in time it is not known who all has escaped from the jail but we are working quickly to find out who. This jail holds a variety of people, from robbers to murders. We're advising everyone to keep a sharp eye out as you go out and to report anything suspicious to police immediately."

"As you just heard from our interview early this morning the police just want people to be very alert right now. We have just received word in the news room that a couple of the inmates that escape are convicted attempted murders." Anchor two said looking down at  a piece of paper.

"We'll keep you up to date on the situation as we receive more information."

The anchors started the next topic and Louis put the volume on mute and looked over at Harry.

"Never what you want to hear on the news." Louis commented slowly.

"No, not at all. Doesn't make me feel very good about letting Scarlet go to school or you go to work." Harry chuckled weakly, snuggling into Louis' side.

Scarlet and Skylar were up in their rooms sleeping soundly, the young infant finally was sleeping more during the night.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure they'll catch all of them and toss em back in the slammer." Louis assured, rubbing Harry's arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Harry yawned, his head resting on Louis' chest.

"Tired baby?" Louis questioned with a chuckle.

"Mmm." Harry hummed, pressing his nose into Louis' shirt and breathing in the smell of Louis and fabric softener.

"Then let's go to bed." Louis said making to get up.

Harry clung to Louis so he couldn't get up, smiling into his shirt as the older lad huffed.

"Haz, I can't get up with you clinging to me like that." Louis laughed trying to get free, but Harry's grip is solid.

"Carry me." Harry requested looking up at Louis, giving him wide green eyes.

Louis' sure he's just forgotten how to breathe, Harry looks like an innocent little kitten.

"Okay." He agreed immediately, leaning down to kiss Harry's forehead then stand up, turn, and pick him up bridal style. "I'll carry you to the stairs but then you're walking."

Harry mumbled something into Louis' neck and snuggled in, holding on tight until they got to the stairs. Louis set him down and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, guiding him up and into their bedroom.

"Night darling, I love you." Louis stated once they had brushed their teeth, striped down to their boxers, and climbed into bed.

"I love you too." Harry replied happily, cuddling into Louis' side.

-*-

The next day Harry went out for groceries while Louis was at work and Scarlet was at school. He secured Skylar in her baby seat in the trolley then pulled out his list to begin shopping.

It's times like these when Harry is extremely grateful that Louis is a millionaire. When he sees the total amount of the purchase pop up on screen. Louis insists Harry always get the best cuts of meat saying he wants them to eat the best of everything, that they deserve the best and since he can afford it they might as well have it. Harry will admit the best cuts are better but the lower grade cuts were just fine as well.

"What do you say we drop this off at the house and then go scour the farmers market?" Harry questioned Skylar after he was done paying and was pushing the trolley out to the SUV.

Skylar gurgled in reply and kicked her legs in her seat. Harry smiled back at her and reached to tickle her tummy making her squirm even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed, pulling out his car keys.

As he was loading everything into the car, a strange feeling of unease washed over him. It felt like some one was staring at him. Turning his head he glanced around but only saw a young mother with a little girl walking through the parking lot and another mother with her little boy. He didn't see anything suspicious so he went back to loading the SUV. Once everything was in he closed the hatch and lifted the baby carrier off the trolley to place Skylar in the car. He placed the trolley in the marked area for the trolley's which he had made sure to park next to and then climbed into the Range Rover.

Back at the house, he toted everything inside with help from Asauna who paused her cleaning to assist him. After making sure he had everything he needed for Skylar still, he took her back to the SUV and climbed in once again. The drive to the farmers market took thirty minutes in the London traffic but soon enough he was parking and placing Sky into a sling around his neck. She cuddled into his chest as the wind blew and cold air surrounded them. There were quite a number of people at the market searching for fresh fruit and veggies. Most of them were women that turned and cooed over Skylar who was now napping peacefully in the sling. Harry kept one hand at her neck so she didn't get jostled too much as he walked and picked different things out.

By the time he left the market Skylar was awake and he had just enough time to pick Scarlet up from school. Once they arrived home, Scarlet helped carry in the bags from the market while Harry got Skylar. With everything inside, Harry shooed Scarlet off to do her homework while he went upstairs to change Skylar's nappy and get her into a different outfit. Downstairs he put in a movie once Scarlet had finished up her homework and settled on the sofa with her after making up Skylar's bottle to feed her.

When Louis came home from work he found Harry lounging on the sofa with Scarlet and Skylar watching Scooby-Doo on the TV. The smell of food doesn't greet him like it usually does.

"Haz?" Louis questioned walking into the living room. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked looking away from the TV.

"Nothing, you just normally have dinner ready when I get home." Louis replied.

"Oh, right." Harry chuckled. "I thought we could go out to eat tonight? I was shopping all day and didn't really feel much like making anything. Is that okay?"

"Of course babe." Louis smiled, coming over to kiss Scarlet and Skylar's forehead then peck Harry's lips. "Just let me shower and change."

And with that Louis wondered upstairs and soon the sound of the shower coming on was heard.

"Scarlet, go put on your shoes." Harry said knowing it wouldn't take Louis terribly long in the shower.

She hopped off the sofa and went up to her room in search of a pair of boots to wear. She returned a few minutes later with her boots on her feet and her jacket in her hand.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis returned to the living room dressed in tight black jeans and a sweater Harry knows for fact is his since it's a little too big for Louis.

"Alright let's go." He smiled and Harry switched off the TV.

It looked like it was going to storm when they arrived at the fancy Mexican restaurant Louis took them to. He grabbed the umbrella he kept in his center console just in case and then took Scarlet's hand while Harry got Skylar.

The hostess led them over to a booth and Harry placed the baby carrier in the seat next to the wall then slid in next to it while Scarlet slid in on the opposite side, Louis sliding in right after. Their waitress came hurrying up a moment later to take their drink orders and ask if the had any questions about the menu before scurrying off.

"Daddy can we get chips and salsa?" Scarlet questioned a moment later.

"They'll bring some bug." Harry answered before turning to wipe the spit off of Skylar's chin from her amusing herself making bubbles with it.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their drinks along with a basket of hot tortilla chips and two kinds of salsa, a mild one and a spicier one.

"Did you need more time to look over the menu?" She questioned, looking between them.

"I think so." Louis answered and she nodded before walking off, saying she'd be back soon.

When she returned ten minutes later, they ordered their food then lapsed into conversation while they waited.

"We've got a potential signing at the label." Louis said after taking a sip of soda.

"Really?" Harry responded reaching for a chip. "Who?"

"Her name is Meghan Trainor. She was here on holiday with her family and I ran into her in the store the other day. She was singing along with the radio... I couldn't help but ask her if she'd ever considered recording and she said she wanted to be hadn't had any luck. So I gave her my card and she called this morning!" Louis explained happily. "She's amazing, I really think she could go far."

"That's great Lou, sounds like you're about to sign another star." Harry smiled, loving how happy Louis was.

"I think I am." Louis chuckled.

They continued to munch on chips with salsa while they waited for their food. Just as the waitress was setting their food down on the table, a flash of light outside lit up the restaurant followed by a loud clap of thunder making just about everyone jump. Harry looked out the window straight ahead and watched as the rain began outside. Five minutes later it's absolutely pouring outside, street lamps just a blur of light.

"Hopefully it'll be done by the time we leave." Louis commented, turning to look.

It doesn't however. It's raining just as hard once they've finished up dessert and Louis has paid the bill and sorted out the tip.

"How about I go get the car and get it as close as I can..." Louis suggested as they walked towards the door to leave.

Harry nodded and stood with Scarlet and Skylar while Louis took the umbrella and hurried out into the down pour. A few minutes later the Audi pulled up and Harry felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'll help you out, we have a large umbrella." A middle aged man said gesturing to his umbrella.

"Thank you." Harry responded, holding the baby carrier as high as he could as the man walked with him to the car and Louis got Scarlet.

By the time they're all in the SUV, all the way up to their knees is soaked from the splattering rain. Louis switched the heater on when he noticed Scarlet and Harry shivering.

"If I had known it was going to do this I would have just cooked something." Harry sighed as they pulled up to the house forty minutes later and it was still pouring.

Louis chuckled as the gates opened and he pulled through then drove into the garage once it was open. They all got out of the SUV and Harry got Skylar from the backseat. Louis sent Scarlet off to shower while Harry went to their bathroom to wash Skylar up and put her into a onesie.

Harry handed Skylar off to Louis when he came back downstairs so Louis could feed her then headed back up to blow dry Scarlet's hair. From the time she was little but old enough to understand that her hair was wet, she hated it and always wanted Harry to dry it. She always complained about how it got her shirt all wet or dripped everywhere. Once Harry got her hair all dry and brushed out Scarlet walked off to her room, ready for bed.

Harry rejoined Louis downstairs where he was rubbing and patting Skylar's back to burp her. After a while they made their way upstairs, Harry switching off the downstairs main lights as they went. Louis handed Sky over to Harry and headed off to brush his teeth while Harry put her to bed.

Skylar started whimpering as Harry walked into her room to place her in her crib. She seemed to know Harry was about to put her down for the night and wasn't having it until Harry started singing and swaying slowly.

_Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

  
_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

  
_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Harry sang the chorus one more time just to make sure Skylar was asleep then set her in her crib, pressing a kiss to her head before going to check on Scarlet. She was huddled under her blankets, sleeping soundly to his surprise - she normally had trouble going to sleep during bad storms. He adjusted her blankets some then headed back to his and Louis' room, finding the older lad already in bed.

"Both of them asleep?" Louis questioned peaking out from under the covers.

"Yep." Harry responded going to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once he was done, he stripped down to his boxers and then pulled on some pajama pants since it was rather cold. He slid in next to Louis and the older lad immediately pulled him close. Louis leaned over Harry and smiled, brushing a few curls out of his face and tracing over his sharp features.

"You're so beautiful Haz." Louis murmured, "I'm so lucky to have you darling, I love you."

"So are you." Harry breathed out, leaning into Louis' touch. "And I love you too."

Louis dipped down and pressed their lips firmly together, innocently at first but then Louis ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry parted his lips and let Louis have all control. Their tongues worked together, giving and taking at all the right times. When they finally pulled apart, their lips were swollen.

Louis settled with Harry pulled to his chest and let his eyes drift shut as the storm raged on outside. Harry soon joined him in slumber, relishing the warmth of Louis' body against his.

It's around three AM when Skylar's cries sound and Harry is pulled from his sleep as well as Louis. They've never heard her cry quite like that.

"I'll get her." Harry whispered when Louis started to get up.

"You sure?" Louis questioned but Harry was already out of bed and pulling on a bathroom over his bare chest and pajama pants clad legs.

"Yeah." Harry replied then hurried out of the room.

He walked down the hall to Skylar's room and frowned when he saw the door was open more than he had left it. Walking into the room, he didn't switch on the light, not wanting to hurt the babies eyes. Her cries though weren't coming from the direction of the crib.

"Well, well." A man's voice spoke as lightning flashed and lit up the room. "What do we have here?"

Harry jerked and nearly screamed when the light from the flash revealed a man standing in the corner closest to the window holding Skylar.

"If it isn't pathetic little Harry Styles, the boy who couldn't keep a man and decided getting knocked up was the best way to do it." The man spoke stepping out of the corner.

Harry recognized the mans eyes and face immediately. He hasn't changed much since high school... Chad.

"W-What are you d-doing here?" Harry stuttered nervously, fully aware of how violent this man could be.

"It's not obvious?" Chad sneered as Skylar wailed on, red from screaming. "I know that little bitch is here."

"I d-don't know what y-you're talking about." Harry replied.

"No? Shame... Guess this one we'll just have to do." Chad chuckled darkly bouncing Skylar in his arms roughly.

"Stop it! Put her down!" Harry choked as Skylar's cries got louder.

"Down aye?" Chad inquired and let go of Skylar, making Harry scream in horror.

Chad caught her a foot from the ground, the two month old beet red in the face.

In their bedroom, Louis rocketed out of bed when he heard Harry scream, grabbing his bathroom and hurrying out of the room to the baby's room.

"Harry! What is it? What's wro--" Louis cut off as he ran into the room and screeched to a halt.

"Don't know what I'm talking about huh?" Chad sneered at Harry. "Hello Louis."

"You need to get the fuck out of my house." Louis growled, a lot braver now than he was years ago.

He has a family to protect now.

"Gladly, just move aside." Chad responded, moving towards them with Skylar.

"Without my baby." Louis glared, concerned for the still screaming girl.

"Well now that simply won't do. It's you or her." Chad replied smirking at Louis. "Choose wisely."

"Me. Now put her down." Louis ordered ignoring Harry's panicked whisper of his name.

"Alright then." Chad nodded, setting Skylar down in the crib. "Good choice. Now let's go." he said moving towards Louis and seizing his arm in a tight grasp.

"Louis!" Harry cried trying to move forward to help.

Chad turned and with his free hand knocked Harry to the ground.

"Harry!" Louis gasped when Harry landed.

"Let's go!" Chad ordered, yanking Louis out of the room, his fingers digging into Louis' arm.

"Louis!" Harry screamed, scrambling up and hurrying after them only to catch sight of a petrified Scarlet in the hallway just a few feet away.

"Daddy..." She whimpered, terrified.

"Baby, baby... Daddy needs you to be a big girl and call the police okay? Just like I taught you. I need you to call them and tell them a strange man is in your house hurting your dad okay?" Harry instructed and Scarlet nodded through her tears. "Good girl, now I want you to make that call and I want you to stay in the room with your sister until your dad or I come get you, shut the door and lock it."

He kissed her forehead when she nodded again then ran after Chad and Louis.

Scarlet grabbed the phone from Harry and Louis' bedroom and hurried back to Skylar's room, shutting and locking the door like she was told as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"999 what's your emergency?" A female voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"T-There's a strange m-man in my h-house and he's h-hurting my d-dad." Scarlet whimpered as she heard shouts or the claps of thunder.

"Alright love, deep breaths for me. Where are you at right now? Are you in danger?" The lady questioned as she sent a team out.

"I d-don't know... I'm in my b-baby sisters room." Scarlet answered not sure if she was safe or not.

"Is the door locked?" The woman asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Alright good. Don't leave that room. There's people on the way to help your dad." The lady assured her. "Just stay on the phone and lets talk until they get there."

Chad had made it out the front door before Harry caught up to them. Harry launched himself at the older lad, ignoring the pouring rain, thunder, and lightning. It took Chad by surprise, making him stumble for a moment but he's quickly aware of everything and turns on Harry.

"Why you little shit." Chad roared coming at Harry, fists clenched.

Louis, who had fallen when Chad let him go, scrambled to his feet and turned around just in time to see Harry land on the ground from being shoved and Chad standing over him, angry, a foot rising to strike.

"Harry! No!"


	31. Chapter 31

It's a flash of white that Louis' eyes barely have time to register.

And if Louis' being real honest... he has never ever heard a growl like that come out of a dog. It's angry and vicious and loud. His brain caught up and he blinks in time to see Sugar lunge at Chad, teeth bared. It's enough of a distraction for Harry to roll away, whimpering softly at the pain in his left hip from hitting the concrete, and for Louis to run to his side.

"Baby, are you okay?" Louis questioned touching his face and side, quickly looking him over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry assured him, rain beating down and weighing down his curls.

A low, deep growl earned their attention and they turned to see Sugar standing, looking ready to attack again, guarding them and their home. Her fur would be on end if it weren't for the rain plastering it to her body.

Chad had blood trailing down his arm from where Sugar had sank her teeth into him when she attacked him. He's angry, that much is obvious and he's contemplating how to get to Louis, that much is clear as well.

The thunder was rolling above them, loud and cutting through the night with flashes of bright lightning. Chad can't get to them. Every time he so much as moves an inch, Sugar is there, ready to attack him again. She doesn't give an inch even when he yells at her. Flashing lights at the gate catch Sugars attention for a split second and it's long enough for Chad to make a beeline for Louis, tackling him to the ground.

"Louis!" Harry yelled hearing one of the two men on the wet concrete grunt in pain.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Chad yelled above the weather. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

Harry heard another grunt of pain and he knows it's Louis'. It's stupid, he thinks, as he helplessly watches - not sure what to do, who's bright idea was it to let criminals work out in jail? Who's bright idea was it to let them build muscles when shit like this happens. It just means they can do more damage.

"Should've killed that worthless trash you were so in love with too. Should've gotten rid of that freak and it's abomination when I had the chance!" Chad yelled, hitting Louis over and over again.

The gates opened suddenly and Harry glanced up at the open front door in time to see Scarlet running back to the stairs. She had obviously seen the cops arrive and realized they couldn't get in unless somebody opened the gate.

It doesn't take long at all once the cars are inside. There are men in uniform jumping out of the vehicles, hands on their guns as they ran towards the fighting pair on the ground. They heaved Chad off of Louis, both of them are bloodied in some form - Chad with a broken nose and Louis with a busted lip and some bruises.

Harry hurried forward to help Louis up, steady tears making their way down his cheeks. Louis curled an arm around Harry quickly and pulled him into his side, hushing him and whispering that he was okay.

There's a paramedic since Scarlet had said her dad was being hurt and they coaxed Louis away from Harry long enough to clean up his lip and make sure he was physically fine before letting him return to his boyfriends side.

"Mr. Tomlinson, can you tell us what happened here tonight? We understand you've had a run in with this man before which is the reason he was in jail." A police officer questioned Louis.

"He came here, broke into our home, and had the intention of kidnapping my two month old daughter. I offered myself up to save her... I knew if I didn't I wouldn't ever see her again and I'd do anything to protect my girls." Louis answered the officer calmly, keeping his arm tight around Harry who was pressed against him and unwilling to ever let go it seemed.

The officer wrote down everything Louis said and asked a few more questions before announcing he had everything he needed from him and that his officers would like to check the inside of the home to find out where Chad had gotten in. As it would turn out, the lock on the sliding back door had been picked and was standing wide open. The lead officer announced they had everything they needed and were leaving.

One by one the police vehicles left and once they were back in the house Louis made sure the gate was closed after locking the front door. Together, he and Harry hurried up the stairs to Skylar's room where Scarlet was waiting with her sister sleeping in her lap.

"Is he gone?" Scarlet questioned quietly, eyes filled with worry and fear.

"Yes honey, he's gone." Harry whispered coming over to squat beside the rocking chair.

"Are you okay papa?" She questioned looking to Louis and noting his swollen lip.

"I'm okay." Louis nodded in confirmation, smiling at the new term.

Scarlet's lip trembled and both parents cooed at her. Louis and Harry both moved to wrap their arms around her and hush her and assure her everything was okay while trying not to wake Skylar up. The two month old merely squirmed a little then settled against Scarlet's stomach.

"I was scared." Scarlet whimpered, pushing her face into Harry's neck.

"I know bug... me too, but your dad is really brave and really strong - he'd never let anything hurt us." Harry said, kissing her hair while Louis rubbed her back.

"Let's get your and your sister back to bed." Louis commented after a few minutes of silence.

Scarlet let Louis take Skylar from her and place the young infant back in her crib, covering her with a blanket before turning and holding out his hand to her. She took his hand once Harry got up and she stood up. They walked down to her room and tucked her into bed.

"I'm afraid Sugar is going to have to stay in the garage tonight bug." Harry said once she was all tucked in.

"But why?" Scarlet pouted and then looked worriedly at the doorway.

"She's all wet from being outside." Louis answered, smoothing back her hair - she needs a trim he thinks briefly. "You want Oliver to come in here and sleep, I'm sure he would?"

"No... he likes sleeping with you and daddy." Scarlet shook her head as she looked over at him from the door.

"Alright then." Harry said, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight bug."

"Night daddy." Scarlet replied then turned back to Louis so he could copy Harry's actions and words. "Night papa."

Harry switched off the light as they left the room and headed back to their own. It's just after four AM and they're both completely knackered. They stripped out of their wet clothes and pulled on dry boxers and sleep pants before climbing into bed after towel drying their hair.

"Are you okay babe?" Louis questioned once Harry was snuggled to his chest.

"I... I think I'm okay. You're okay. Sky and Scar are okay..." Harry replied, nuzzling into Louis' tone chest, hearing the steady thump of his heart. "Are you okay? Like... your lip."

"Yeah, I'm alright, it hurts a bit but I'll be okay." Louis responded, hugging Harry closer.

"Good." Harry murmured sleepily.

Louis pressed a light kiss to his curls and they whispered their I love you's before drifting back to sleep.

Well. Louis drifts back to sleep, Harry on the other hand can't sleep. All he can think about is how that prick broke into their home and was in their daughters room and was scaring both of the girls and was going to take Louis or Skylar away and how he attacked Louis outside. It's not too terrible long before the door to their room squeaked and Harry jerked his head up to see a shadow of a person in the doorway. A soft whimper hit his ears and the figure shuffled forward.

"Daddy?" Scarlet whimpered stepping closer to his side of the bed.

"What baby?" Harry questioned quietly. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep... I'm... I'm scared." Scarlet replied, her fluffy white teddy bear clutched in her arms like a lifeline.

It's not the original that Louis had given her but it's an exact copy of it and she loves it just the same.

"Wanna sleep with us tonight?" Harry questioned and she makes a noise of agreement. "Come on then."

Scarlet climbed up onto the bed and settled between Louis and Harry once he made room for her. He loves cuddling with Louis while they sleep but he knows she'll feel safest tucked between so he gets over it quickly. Louis shifted, waking up when Scarlet accidentally kneed him. He doesn't ask any questions, just opens his arms for her to cuddle into and then motions for Harry to join in. Scarlet and Louis and asleep within minutes. Harry on the other hand still can't sleep.

Eventually he drifted into a very light sleep. The first movement from Scarlet awakes him immediately just a few hours later.

Louis' already up and out of bed, and judging by the sound of it he's downstairs singing and making tea for himself and Harry. Scarlet stretched under the covers and buried her face back into Louis' pillow.

"Do I have to go to school today?" She questioned, peaking at Harry.

"No." Harry answered immediately because no he's not letting her out of his sight right now.

A few minutes later Harry forced himself to get up and tend to his bathroom duties before walking back into the bedroom and getting Scarlet up. She refuses at first, clinging to Louis' pillow and the blankets.

"I'll make chocolate chip pancakes if you get up." Harry finally stated and she releases everything and gets up.

They walked downstairs and found Louis in the kitchen, humming, with Skylar propped on his hip. He's got two cups sitting on the counter, the kettle on the stove, and a pot on the stove with Skylar's bottle in it. Louis turned when he heard Harry and Scarlet enter the room and smiled at both of them.

"Morning." He smiled, his lip still swollen from the active night.

"Morning." Harry responded, coming over to kiss him then moved to start preparing pancakes. "Bug, how about grabbing the chocolate chips from the pantry for me?"

Scarlet moved to do as she was told and came over with a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips. She set them down on the counter then proceeded to watch wordlessly as he made the pancake batter.

"Guess you're gonna be the cooker when you have your own family huh?" Harry smiled down at her.

"Nana says you used to watch her cook a lot." Scarlet responded.

"I did, and now I'm a way better cook than your dad. Be thankful he's not cooking." Harry chuckled and she smiled, glancing over at Louis.

Louis huffed and poured the hot water into their cups with a tea bag. He stirred some sugar into Harry's and left his own plain before grabbing the bottle from the water to check the temperature. Deeming it warm enough, he got Skylar situated and started feeding her.

"See if I ever make you tea again Harold." Louis finally spoke making Scarlet snort and Harry pout.

She knows Louis is far from serious and it amuses her that he even bothers to try, because they all know tonight there will be a cup waiting for Harry before bed just like there will be tomorrow morning when they get up.

Harry continued making pancakes, smearing some butter on the hot griddle before spooning some of the batter onto it and adding the chocolate chips. They smell delicious and Scarlet's stomach rumbles.

"Grab the syrup bug." Harry ordered as he used a spatula to remove the pancakes that were done.

Scarlet got the maple syrup out of the fridge along with a thing of orange juice and set both on the counter. Harry grabbed a cup from the cabinet and placed it in front of her then watched as she carefully poured her orange juice. She returned the juice back to the fridge then picked up her glass and the syrup, moving to the table.

Harry placed two pancakes on a plate and brought them over to her along with a plate of three for Louis. Scarlet poured syrup over hers then dug in, remaining silent. Louis frowned slightly and watched as she ate with her head down, occasionally glancing up. He realized slowly just how much last night was effecting her.

He finished feeding Skylar then burped her before setting her in her swing and walking over to Harry.

"She's terrified." Louis whispered into Harry's ear and Harry looked over at their daughter.

"I know... I don't know what to do though." Harry sighed sadly.

"We'll figure something out..." Louis replied, a thought already entering his head. "Is she going to school?"

"No, I'm gonna let her stay home. I'll probably go off... I don't think she needs to be here right now." Harry responded, flipping the last couple of pancakes off the griddle.

"You'll call or text if you need me?" Louis asked, looking back at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry nodded and Louis smiled.

"Alright then, I have to get going. I'll see you later." He stated leaning in to kiss Harry sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry replied against his lips.

Louis walked over and pressed a kiss to Scarlet's forehead, telling her he loved her, before doing the same with Skylar and then leaving. Sugar came bounding into the kitchen a few second later, ready to eat and Oliver came trotting in from upstairs, having finally woken his lazy self up. Harry fed both of them then settled at the table with Scarlet and Skylar.

"How do you feel about shopping today?" He questioned and Scarlet shrugged her shoulders.

"S' fine." She responded quietly then went back to eating.

Once they finished up eating, Harry took Skylar to change her while Scarlet went to her room to get ready to go. She's waiting down at the bottom of the stairs, putting on her boots with Sugar at her feet when Harry comes down with Skylar.

"Ready to go bug?" Harry questioned, grabbing his coat off the hook and handing Skylar to her so he could put it on.

"Yeah." Scarlet answered, holding her little sister.

Harry took Skylar back and Scarlet pulled on her coat. They head out to the garage and Harry buckled Skylar in her carrier while Scarlet settled next to her. Soon they were off, Harry heading to the mall since there wasn't too much to do that didn't involve being out in the cold.

He placed Skylar in her stroller once they arrived and they walked inside, Scarlet holding onto the handle bar of the stroller. Her eyes shifted around and she walked close to Harry. Eventually, he stepped off to the side and stopped.

"Hey..." Harry said leaning down so he's eye level with her. "Nobody is going to get you. He's in jail, he's never going to get you. Your sister and your dad are safe. Okay?"

Scarlet looked at him with uncertainty and didn't say a word before looking down at her feet. If Harry's wanted to ever kill somebody, it's Chad. The prick has petrified his daughter.

With a heavy sigh, Harry took her hand and led them over to build a bear.

"Let's make a teddy bear for you and one for your sister." Harry stated, walking over to the bear options.

Scarlet picked up a chocolate brown bear with blue eyes for herself while Harry picked up a light brown bear with blue eyes for Skylar. He got a pink flower dress for the bear and a pair of little white shoes while Scarlet picked out a football outfit for her bear with little converse styles shoes.

Harry paid for the two bears at the register and the employee placed the bears in a box. From there they walked around the mall, Harry occasionally buying something for Scarlet that she wanted and slowly her mood picked up. By the end of their time at the mall, her heads up and she doesn't look so nervous anymore. He treated her to a strawberry kiwi smoothie which she happily slurped at in the backseat as they headed home while he enjoyed is chocolate one.

When Louis got home from work there's homemade chicken alfredo waiting to be eaten along with a loaf of fresh Italian bread. He's been thinking all day, not paying much attention to his work. He's come up with a solution that will hopefully help Scarlet out but he's not sure how Harry is going to react.

"So I was thinking..." Louis started after they had put Skylar down to sleep and tucked Scarlet in and were sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"That's quite dangerous." Harry teased with a smile and Louis playfully mocked him.

"Anyways... I was thinking about Scarlet and what we might could do to help her out..." Louis continued on and Harry looked at him curiously.

"I take it you've come up with an idea?" Harry questioned and Louis nodded. "Alright... let's hear it..."

"I was thinking we could sell the house and move." Louis stated, holding his breath as Harry blinked at him.

"Lou... we... we haven't even had this house but for a year." Harry started slowly. "Sky is only two months old..."

"Haz, babe, your mum would watch her while we take care of actually moving, or my mum. We'll get a move in ready house that way we don't have to do a think." Louis said, reasoning with him.

"I don't know Lou." Harry sighed heavily.

"Well... are you really comfortable in this house now?" Louis questioned.

"I... no not really." Harry admitted quietly.

"I want both of you to feel safe. You should feel safe in your own home. This home doesn't feel safe anymore." Louis said, reaching for Harry's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I guess we can look and see what's available." Harry gave in with a small smile.

Every night is the same. Scarlet starts out in her room but always ends up cuddled between Harry and Louis. Harry fully understands that she's scared, but he can't help but being a little annoyed because he can't cuddle and snuggle with Louis with her between them and they can't do anything because they don't know when she might come in.

So a week after Louis suggested they look for a new house, Harry actually sat down and started looking. Scarlet's at school, Louis' at work, and Skylar is asleep in her play pin. So Harry got a cup of tea and settled on the sofa with his laptop. He pulled up the real estate agency Louis had used to find the house they currently lived in so he figured it was a good place to start. For once he doesn't think about the price, though he doesn't get too extreme. He wants something in a safe area and like this home with a wall going around the entire property with a gate. He's got three properties written down by the time Louis gets home.

"Hey babe." Louis greeted walking into the living room. "Where's Scar?"

"Showering, she had footie practice." Harry answered, looking up from the laptop.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned, coming over to sit down.

"Houses. She's got to start sleeping in her own bed again." Harry replied quietly, pulling up the three he had found. "We don't have any time for ourselves..."

"Feeling neglected?" Louis smirked, leaning over to kiss Harry's temple and nuzzle his curls.

"Very." Harry responded, his voice serious making Louis inhale sharply.

"Have you found anything you like?" Louis asked, willing himself not to think about having Harry in bed for reasons other than to sleep.

"Yeah, these three." Harry said gesturing to the screen.

Louis looked at all three and got stuck on the third one, much like Harry had. The home is large and a tannish color with big white pillars framing the double door entry and a second floor balcony between the pillars. The stairs leading up to the front door start as a duel stair case with a fountain surrounded by plants separating them but meet in the middle before continuing as a single stair case. The landscaping is beautiful and it's got a four car garage attached.

"Wow." Louis commented as Harry clicked through the pictures.

The house inside is modern, all clean lines and soft colors with dark wood floors. The bedrooms are large and already look amazing, there's nothing to do which is excellent. The kitchen is big as is the backyard and there's a swimming pool and theater room. It's got all the features they already have in this home but in a larger scale.

"I'd like to look at that one." Harry stated and Louis quickly agreed.

"Definitely, we can call her now, she's still open." Louis responded already pulling out his phone.

They set up an appointment to see the house over the weekend. It's new on the market and apparently there's been some serious interest already but Catherine assured them she would speak to the seller and convince them to not accept any offer just yet.

And she does just that.

The weekend arrived and Harry, Louis, Scarlet, and Skylar headed over to the house to see it.

They walked through the house, Skylar asleep in the sling Harry had on and Scarlet holding Louis' hand as they walked around. Catherine pointed out different features of the house as they, namely all the fancy finishes.

"What do you think Haz?" Louis questioned once they had seen everything and were standing in the large living room.

"I love... it's fantastic and it feels like it could be home." Harry answered then looked at Scarlet. "What do you think bug? Is the yard big enough?"

Scarlet nodded her head and smiled, "And my bedroom would be bigger."

Louis and Harry chuckled then turned to Catherine who was waiting patiently.

"Have they received any other offers?" Louis asked and she nodded.

"They have. There's a full price offer sitting on the table but I convinced them to wait until this weekend."  Catherine answered, looking down at her clipboard.

"Is this the one you want babe?" Louis questioned Harry.

"I think so, yeah." Harry smiled, glancing up from where he was adjusting Skylar in the sling.

Louis turned back to Catherine, "Offer them a million over the price." he stated calmly and he hears Harry choke.

"A million Lou? Isn't that a bit much?" Harry asked, looking uncertain.

"No, it's not. I want you and them to be happy." Louis said gesturing to their daughters. "I've got more than enough money, this hardly puts a dent in my account."

Harry sighed and nodded slowly. Catherine was on the phone with the agent selling the house and then informed them she would call them when she got a response. They headed off to a nearby cafe for lunch then over to the bakery to visit Anne and Megan.

"Oh my gosh, I just went on break thank goodness." Megan said making grabby hands at Skylar who had woken up during lunch.

Anne came over and kissed Harry and Louis' cheeks then pulled Scarlet into a tight hug.

"Everything okay?" She questioned with concern, Harry had told her about the break in and how it was effecting Scarlet.

"Yeah, just waiting to hear back on an offer we put in on a house."  Louis smiled happily.

"You put an offer in today?" Anne asked looking over at Harry who nodded. "Haven't you only looked at one house?"

"It's the perfect house mum. Wait until you see it, it's amazing." Harry assured her.

"Alright then." Anne smiled then motioned for them to sit down. "Cookies or cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes." Louis, Harry, and Scarlet replied at the same time.

Anne chuckled and moved behind the counter to get them each their favorite cupcake and bring them over on a tray. Megan continued to hold and coo over Skylar until her break was over then handed her back to Harry. They sat there until Anne had to get back to work and their cupcakes and drinks were done.

It's a surprise when Catherine calls later that evening. They weren't expecting her call so soon.

Scarlet was up taking a shower while Harry was cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and Louis was working on his laptop with Skylar in her swing next to the sofa. Louis' phone began to ring and he picked it up seeing it was Catherine.

"Hello?" He answered pressing the phone to his ear.

"Louis! I just heard back from the seller, is Harry there too?" Catherine questioned, sounding fairly happy so Louis takes that as a good sign.

"Hazza, Cat is on the phone." Louis called and Harry came walking over. "Okay, go ahead he's here."

"Hello Harry! As I was saying, I just heard back from the seller." Catherine stated over the speaker phone. "They've accepted your offer!"

Their faces split into huge grins and Louis thanked her. He set up a time to come in and finalize everything then hung up the phone.

"We got the house!" Louis said cheerfully, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, nuzzling into Loui's hair.

"Of course baby, anything you and the girls." Louis smiled, moving to kiss his jaw, cheek, nose, and then lips.

Harry hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, melting into the kiss. Louis held him tight, smiling into the kiss.

"Get to break in a new bed." Louis smirked against Harry's lips and he felt Harry shutter.

"Louis..." Harry whined quietly. "Don't."

"What? Just stating the truth." He responded, nipping Harry's bottom lip.

Harry only whined again and then pulled away just as Scarlet was walking into the living room.

"Hey bug, guess what?" Louis looked over at her while Harry walked off to the kitchen.

"What?" Scarlet questioned looking up at him.

"I just got a call from Catherine and we got the house, we're moving." He smiled and she lit up like the fourth of July.

"Yaya!" She cheered, jumping happily. "When do we move?"

"Just as soon as your daddy and I go sign the papers." Louis answered and she waited for him to elaborate. "On Monday sweetie, we'll sign the papers Monday and then the other people have to get their things."

"You can go ahead and start packing though tomorrow, we'll go to the store and get boxes." Harry said, reentering the room with a glass of water.

Scarlet nodded then settled on the sofa with them to watch a cartoon before being shooed off to bed. Harry put Skylar in her room and grabbed the baby monitor, bringing it with him to the theater room. They've got about two and a half hours before Scarlet will make her way into their room so they settle for Love Actually.

Louis grabbed a bag of starbursts from the cabinet while Harry grabbed skittles and they settled on one of the sofa's as the movie began. Harry cuddled into Louis' side and grabbed the soft grey and black printed blanket off the back of the sofa to toss over his legs.

Even though it's his favorite movie, by the end Harry was nearly asleep. Louis rubbed his bicep and kissed his forehead causing him to hum and curl into Louis even more.

"Come on honey, let's go to bed." Louis murmured, shifting to stand up leaving Harry blinking at him with a sleepy pout on his lips.

Harry sighed and got up, still pouting since he had been comfortable, and followed Louis to their bedroom - their hands laced loosely together. As expected, not long after crawling into bed, Scarlet came wondering in with her white teddy bear and made herself comfortable between their two bigger bodies.

A week later, Louis and Harry had signed the contract on the house and were loading a moving truck with Liam, Niall, and Zayn helping. Jay helped look after Scarlet and Skylar while the men loaded the moving truck and then headed over to the new house. All of them except Harry and Louis are speechless when they pull up to the front gate.

"Shit!" Niall swore loudly as the gates opened.

"NIALL!" Harry yelped eyeing Scarlet who was sitting next to Niall with her eyes wide and looking at him.

"What? Oh! Shi-- um dang." Niall stumbled over his words. "Sorry Haz."

"Don't teach my daughter that kind of language Horan." Louis spoke from the drivers seat of the SUV.

It took them all day but finally everything with inside the new house. Boxes had been taken to their proper rooms and were waiting to be unpacked, something Harry really wasn't looking forward to doing but it wasn't pressing so it didn't have to be done right away. Scarlet had claimed the biggest of the bedrooms, besides the master, as her room and Harry selected the next largest to be Skylar's room. In addition to the master, Scarlet's room, and Skylar's room there were three other bedrooms, plus a loft space. The previous owners had left their furniture in the loft; two sleek, modern grey sofas and a black with frosted glass coffee table.

The day prior to them moving in, their new mattresses were delivered and placed in the proper rooms. Louis simply smirked when he saw Harry looking at the super plush California king bed that was to be theirs; a little blush tinting Harry's cheeks when he looked at his boyfriend and found him smirking.

Once night fell and everyone was gone, Harry and Louis tucked Scarlet into her new bed in her new room and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight bug." Harry spoke softly as her eyes drooped. "I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Scarlet responded sleepily.

"Love you sweetheart." Louis said, brushing her curls out of her face as his free arm went around Harry's waist.

"Love you papa." Scarlet managed and then drifted off to sleep with Sugar already snoozing on the floor at the end of the bed.

Harry and Louis walked to their new bedroom after glancing in Skylar's room and finding her sleeping peacefully. They stripped of their clothes and slid into bed with just their boxers on. Harry immediately pressed himself to Louis' side and sighed happily. For the first time in two weeks he was able to cuddle with Louis in bed.

Louis shifted and pressed their chests together, his arm wrapping around Harry - fingers splaying across his lower back. Harry's fingers moved to twist into Louis' hair as Louis leaned in and kissed him passionately.

It doesn't get anymore intense than making out before Harry is pressing his face into Louis' neck and letting his eyes fall shut, warm from Louis body and the soft blankets covering them.

"Goodnight Lou, I love you." Harry murmured, pressing his lips to Louis' neck briefly.

"Good night Haz, I love you too." Louis replied quietly, soothing his hand down Harry's tone back. "Welcome home."


	32. Chapter 32

"But that's not fair!" Scarlet whined as she turned around to look at Harry as he moved around the kitchen making dinner.

"It doesn't really matter. I said no, end of discussion." Harry responded, draining a pot of cut potatoes and getting them ready to mash.

"But everyone else gets to go!" Scarlet continued, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.

"I don't care what everyone else gets to do. I'm your Dad and I'm telling you no." Harry stated, trying not to snap at her.

"Well why not?" Scarlet questioned, a cross between angry and whining.

"Because it's three hours away and it takes up a week of Christmas and New Year holiday."  Harry answered with a heavy sigh.

"It's not like we're doing anything! Coach said it's a great training opportunity which is why pretty much all my team mates are going." She responded, still glaring at him.

"Scarlet Marie, go do your homework and drop the topic." Louis stated sternly, appearing in the kitchen. "Your dad said no and that's the end of it. Now go."

Scarlet turned her glare on Louis then stormed out of the kitchen with a huff.

"Are you sure she's not a teenager yet?" Louis chuckled as he watched her go.

"I don't even want to imagine what that'll be like." Harry muttered, adding butter to the potatoes before setting to work mashing them.

"What was that all about anyways? I only caught the tail end of it." Louis said, moving to lean against the counter near Harry.

"The football coach announced a camp of sorts I suppose. It's the first five days of Christmas and New Year holiday. It's three hours away and she wants to go, at least she thinks she does. I told her no, then that happened." Harry answered.

"What do you mean she thinks she wants to go?" Louis questioned curiously.

"I mean that it hasn't been very long since... all that happened... and she hasn't even been able to stay over at her friends house ten minutes away. What would we do if she were three hours away? We couldn't drive to get her in the middle of the night when we're tired." Harry explained, tapping the mashed potatoes clinging to the masher back into the bowl.

"I'm sure one day she'll understand why her big old meanie of a daddy said no to her going to footie camp." Louis smiled, rubbing Harry's lower back. "But seriously, she'll get over it Haz. I'll do some training with her during break to make up for her not being able to go."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Harry responded, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "And I'm not mean."

Louis chuckled and kissed his cheek, not agreeing or disagreeing, before walking over to get Skylar's bottle ready. When Harry walked by he slammed Louis on his bum, muttering under his breath as he moved to get plates out of the cabinet.

-*-

Two weeks before Christmas they went out and bought a Christmas to set up in their new home. They get two this time. One for the foyer to go between the duel staircase and a small one to go in the living room to place presents under.

Zayn brought Perrie and Ashlynn over and Niall and Liam arrived shortly after. While the adults decorated the Christmas trees, Scarlet and Ashlynn made themselves comfortable in the living room watching cartoons on the telly with Skylar sleeping peacefully in her swing.

"What's having a sibling like?" Ashlynn questioned looking over at Scarlet during a commercial.

Scarlet looked over at the seven year old and shrugged, "It's fine now... when she was a newborn she never stopped crying so it was annoying. She doesn't do that now though."

"Oh. Mummy says I have to be really careful when the new baby gets here." Ashlynn stated referring to her seven month pregnant mother.

"Daddy said I had to be careful too." Scarlet said looking over at Skylar. "Even now I have to be."

"Scar, Ash come here if you want to help put ornaments on the tree." Harry called from the foyer as Perrie stepped into the living room to sit down with Skylar and just rest her feet and back.

Ashlynn and Scarlet hurried to the foyer where Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were standing around an eleven foot tall tree. They had kept all the ornaments from last year plus Louis had gone out and bought more since they had two trees this time.

The two girls helped put ornaments on the tree until it was covered and Louis put the star on top using a ladder Harry had gone and gotten from the garage. They all moved into the living room where Perrie was cooing at Skylar who had just woken up.

They set to work decorating the tree there and once they were done Louis lifted Scarlet up so she could place the star on top. Ashlynn flipped the switch for the lights and the tree lit up. Harry wondered to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for everyone except Perrie who requested water then brought it back to the living room with Niall's help.

"Thanks for helping us out, it would've taken forever otherwise." Louis commented as they all settled on the sofa.

Zayn next to Perrie, Niall next to Liam, and Harry tucked into Louis' side while Scarlet and Ashlynn sat on the floor with Sugar and Skylar swatted at the mobile attached to her swing. Eventually Oliver wondered down from his nap upstairs and jumped up onto the sofa to take his place in Harry's lap. The group sat around and chatted for a while until Zayn and Perrie and Liam and Niall announced they needed to get going.

"Date night." Niall smiled as an explanation, looking at Liam happily.

"Could use one of those." Louis chuckled quietly, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder.

"So why don't you?" Perrie questioned as she stood up with Zayn.

"Two little ones to take care of." Harry responded gesturing between their daughters.

"Well it's not like we're not capable of watching them for an evening so you guys can have some alone time." Liam stated rolling his eyes at his friends.

"Yeah, you guys act like you have no friends or mums for that matter." Zayn commented as he pulled out his car keys then turned to tell Ashlynn to go get her coat and shoes on.

"We don't like dumping them on any of you." Louis explained and Niall scoffed.

"As if we have an issue with it. I've been watching Scarlet ever since she started school and Harry couldn't be there to pick her up cause he was working." Niall said and Scarlet smiled at him, she always enjoyed going to Uncle Niall's house. "It's hardly a burden of any kind."

"You know what, we're making the decision for you." Perrie spoke up again. "You go get changed right now and we're taking Scarlet and Skylar. It's the weekend so neither of you have to work and Scarlet doesn't have to go to school. So go. Right now."

"But Pez..." Harry began to protest but she cut him off.

"Nope. Go." She ordered pointing in the direction of the stairs. "Scarlet, how would you like to come with Uncle Zayn and me. We can get some dinner and a movie?"

"Sure Aunt Perrie." Scarlet nodded, already getting up to go get her shoes and jacket from upstairs.

"Come on babe, might as well do as she says." Louis laughed when Harry sighed.

They headed upstairs to change in their bedroom. Louis pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans with a midnight blue button-up then slipped on a pair of white Vans before stepping into the bathroom to fix his hair. Harry grabbed a pair of similar black skinny jeans then pulled on a white button-up as well as his black boots. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked in the mirror. He still had a pooch from being pregnant but he's slowly lost some of the weight.

"You look perfect." Louis commented leaning against the door frame where he was stood in the bathroom entrance.

Pushing off the frame he walked over to where Harry stood, their eyes meeting in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around the just taller man and hooked his chin over his shoulder. One hand splayed over Harry's soft tummy and the other gripped his hip.

"You look perfect." He repeated, eyes still locked with Harry's in the mirror.

"Thanks Lou." Harry responded quietly, leaning back against Louis' body.

Smiling softly, Louis kissed Harry neck then backed away to grab his wallet and car keys.

"Come on Haz, let's go out." He said holding out his hand.

Harry took his hand and they walked back downstairs.

"You know" Harry started once they were back in the living room where Perrie, Zayn, Ashlynn, Scarlet, and Skylar were. "You guys could just stay here. We've got a bunch of movies or you could rent one through the cable. There's definitely plenty in the kitchen or you could get take out."

"Nah mate, that's fine... we'll keep the kiddies over night that way you and Lou can have a full night together." Zayn responded with a smirk on his face that made Harry blush.

"Oi! Not in front of the kids." Perrie said reaching out to slap the back of Zayn's head lightly.

Zayn and Perrie left with Scarlet, Skylar, and Ashlynn just before Harry and Louis headed out. Louis drove them to a fancy Italian restaurant in the heart of London and kept Harry's and tight in his own as they stepped into the wonder smelling place. It smells of garlic and herbs and fresh baked bread.

"What would you like to do for holiday?" Louis questioned was they were seated at a table and waiting for their drinks.

"Maybe everyone could come to our house since we've got the biggest place..." Harry suggested, picking up a garlic butter bread-stick that the waitress had brought as soon as they were seated.

"Sounds like a loud holiday, I like it." Louis smiled, leaning back so the waitress could set his drink down. "What about New Years?"

"What about it?" Harry asked looking over at Louis from the menu.

"What do you want to do?" He clarified.

"I don't know... I mean we could just buy fireworks or watch them on TV." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So you wouldn't want to like go to New York or anything? Watch the ball drop from our hotel or something?" Louis asked and Harry's eyes snapped back up.

"Please tell me you haven't gone and bought tickets and booked a hotel without talking to me again?" Harry requested.

"No, I haven't." Louis confirmed shaking his head and Harry sighed in relief.

"No, I don't want to go to New York, I want to stay here. I don't want to take Skylar on a plane until she's older." Harry responded.

"Alright, then we'll just buy fireworks and invite everybody over?" Louis suggested as their waitress walked back up to take their order.

"Sounds perfect." Harry agreed then turned to the waitress.

Their main courses were delicious and dessert was outstanding. Louis paid the bill then took Harry's hand to lead him back out to the car. It was snowing again by the time they got back to the house and it made Harry thankful that they had a garage attached to the house that they could park in.

Inside the house they took of their coats and and hung them in the closet near the door.

"How about I go run us a bath and you go grab some champagne from the kitchen?" Louis suggested stepping onto the first stair of the staircase.

"Alright, I'll be up in a minute." Harry nodded, moving forward for a quick kiss then walking off to the kitchen.

Louis hurried up to their bedroom and into the large master bathroom after toeing off his shoes. He turned on the faucet and made sure the water was hot before plugging the drain and pouring some of Harry's favorite soap into the water. While the tub filled up, he set to work lighting a few candles and placing them around the bathroom. Harry came walking in a moment later with two glasses and a bottle of champagne with an opener.

"Going all out?" Harry smiled as he looked around the bathroom at the candles and breathed in the smell of the fragrance of the soap rising with the steam of the hot water.

"Of course." Louis responded taking the two glasses, bottle, and opener. "Now let's get these clothes off of you."

Harry laughed and let Louis unbutton his shirt and slide it off his broad shoulders, letting it pool on the ground at his feet. He moved on to Harry's jeans, pushing them past his hips and helping him step out of them before removing his own clothes. Turning away for a moment, Louis turned off the water then turned back to Harry to grasp his boxers and push them down as well. Smiling at him, Louis took his hand and helped him into the tub then watched as he sank down in the water and bubbles. Louis quickly shed his own boxers then opened the bottle of champagne and poured some into the glasses, setting the bottle near the tub in case they wanted more. He handed one glass to Harry then carefully climbed in behind the just younger man.

Harry immediately settled back against Louis' chest and sighed contently, there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Louis grabbed the remote that controlled the lights in the bathroom and switch them off so the only light was coming from the candles scattered around.

He snaked his left arm around Harry's waist and rested his hand on Harry's right hip, thumb rubbing back and forth. They sat in silence for a while, just relishing the fact that they were alone together for the first time in a long time.

"How was your day today?" Louis finally broke the silence, nuzzling his nose into Harry's curls.

"Fantastic. We should have Liam, Niall, Zayn, Perrie, and Ashlynn over more often, maybe invite Megan and Tammy too." Harry answered, leaning into Louis' gentle touch when he felt his lips brush over his ear.

"We should." Louis agreed. "I have to admit though, this has been the best part of my day so far. We haven't been able to do this..."

Harry hummed in agreement, turning his face to Louis for a kiss. Louis smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's softly. He pecked his plumb, pink lips a few times then pulled back to take a sip of champagne.

They relaxed and whispered to each other until the water began to turn cool. Louis got out first after turning on the lights then turned to help Harry out before reaching into the water and pulling the drain plug. When he turned around he found Harry standing there wet and naked looking at himself in the mirror, biting his lip.

"Harry..." Louis scolded quietly, walking over to him.

He curled his arms around Harry and looked into his eyes by way of the mirror like he had done in their bedroom just hours before.

"You're beautiful." Louis murmured, soothing his hand over Harry's little tummy and over the scar he had from the c-section. "So perfect."

Harry sighed heavily and broke eye contact with Louis. Sometimes he just doesn't believe that.

"Hey..." Louis urged, moving around so he was standing in front of Harry and placing a finger under his chin to get him to look at him. "You're beautiful."

"Yeah?" Harry questioned rather insecurely.

"Come on..." Louis said taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the bedroom and over to the bed. "Lay down Haz."

Harry hesitated for a moment but proceeded to lay down on the bed on his back. Louis pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom package before crawling up onto the bed and straddling Harry. Leaning over he pressed a series of kisses all over Harry's face before sealing their lips together, one hand coming up to stroke over Harry's cheek while the other supported his weight.

He moved from Harry's lips down to his neck then shoulders, trailing kisses over his chest and down to his stomach where Harry squirmed.

"Lou..." Harry started but Louis cut him off.

"Shh baby." Louis whispered against his skin then went back to placing tender, loving kisses all over Harry's tummy.

He continued pressing kisses all over Harry's body - down one leg and up the other, over both arms, and then back to his neck and down to his stomach again. Harry whined and whimpered underneath him, squirming at the attention. His heart swelled with love for the older lad as he watched him through glassy eyes. Louis makes him feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

"You're so perfect, such a beautiful body." Louis murmured, nipping softly at Harry's stomach. "Love it so much."

Louis reached for the bottle of lube lying next to them on the bed and snapped open the cap. He poured some on his fingers then tossed the bottle to the side and dropped his hand between Harry's legs. Harry groaned quietly as he felt Louis press one finger into him, they haven't had sex since before Skylar was born so it's been a while now. The burn feels good though, it makes him feel on fire.

"Lou..." Harry moaned, reaching down and running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Alright?" Louis questioned, looking up from where he was still focusing his attention on Harry's tummy.

"Yeah." Harry answered, breath hitching as Louis added another finger and crooked them right into his prostate.

Louis worked up to three fingers and kept thrusting them in and out of Harry until he was certain he wouldn't hurt him. Removing his fingers, he earned a whine from the younger man as he grabbed the foil package and tore it open. He rolled the condom on then grabbed the lube again to slick himself up. Harry spread his legs a little wider allowing Louis to easily settle between them. He guided himself into Harry slowly, pausing and letting him adjust before continuing in. Once he bottomed out he leaned over, supporting himself on his forearms and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. The younger hummed happily, clenching around Louis, and bring his hand up from where they had been clenched in the comforter to tangle in Louis' hair.

Harry rocked his hips some causing Louis to shift inside of him, a sign he wanted Louis to move. Louis pulled out and sank back in slow and steady. Harry kept one hand on Louis' neck and the other in his hair as Louis thrust deep into him. They both moaned in pleasure, their noses bumping together every other thrust.

"Love your body so much baby." Louis murmured, supporting himself with one arm while reaching down to run his hand down Harry's side and grasp his hip. "So perfect. You're so hot baby..."

"Lou..." Harry whined, holding on tighter.

"Love you so much darling." Louis whispered, pressing their foreheads together and thrusting harder, but not so had that it'd be considered fucking - that's not his goal tonight.

"L-Love you too." Harry managed to get out, rocking his hips down with each of Louis' thrusts. "I'm close."

"Me too Haz... feel so wonderful. So good for me." Louis praised, lowering his face to Harry's neck and biting down at the junction of his shoulder.

"AH! Louis!" Harry cried and came between them - his body shaking.

"Ohh Harry..." Louis spoke into Harry's name, hips losing their rhythm as he released into the condom.

Louis pulled out gently then moved to tie the condom and toss it in the trash before returning to Harry. He hovered over his boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. Their tongues twisted together, both of them giving and taking.

"C'mon honey, let's have a shower." Louis smiled as he pulled away, brushing some of Harry's curls from his forehead.

Harry got up and followed Louis back into the bathroom where he switched on the shower and let the water warm. They stepped in together and Louis grabbed a soft flannel along with his own body gel and poured some onto the flannel. With Harry facing him, Louis placed the cloth on Harry's shoulder and began washing over his body. Harry stepped a little closer and Louis couldn't but smile at him. It's crazy just how in love he is with this boy. Some people might think it's insane but he'd really go to the ends of the earth just to see Harry smile the way he is right now. He looks sleepy but happy - he's beautiful. His eyes are shimmering and his dimples are showing.

Once he finished washing Harry's body, he pushed him gently under the spray of the shower and watched as the soap ran off and down the drain before grabbing the shampoo.

Louis scrubbed the shampoo through Harry's curls then had him tilt his head back so he could rinse out all the suds. Snatching up the conditioner he poured some into his hand then ran his fingers through Harry's wet curls. Smiling as Harry tilted into his touch, Louis leaned in and kissed his nose. After he rinsed the conditioner from Harry's hair, he set to work cleaning himself up while Harry stepped out of the shower to dry off and shave the little bit of scruff on his face.

Soon they were falling into bed. Louis pulled the covers up over them and pulled Harry into his arms, letting him snuggle into his chest like he loved to do.

"We need to do this again soon." Harry stated sleepily.

"Definitely." Louis agreed, burying his nose into Harry's curls. "How about every Friday night is date night? Niall, Liam, or Zayn and Pez could watch the girls and we could have some time to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that." Harry answered, nodding his agreement against Louis' warm, tone chest.

"Me too." Louis smiled, dipping down to kiss Harry goodnight. "Sleep well baby, I love you."

"I love you too." Harry responded, snuggling closer to Louis and then letting his eyes drift shut.

-*-

The week before Christmas when Scarlet was supposed to go to footie camp, Louis bundled up with her and grabbed the ball out of the garage. He got her in the backyard and for a few minutes they just watched as Sugar bounded through the snow, barking at some snowflakes occasionally. Eventually Louis picked up the ball and headed further into the yard.

For a few hours, every day that week, he went out and practiced with Scarlet. He's not quite as good as he was in uni but that's simply from not playing in so long. They went through all the drills and then played a game of one on one each day plus Louis teaches her a couple of moves that were considered his signature back when he was on a team. As Louis expected, Scarlet hasn't uttered a word about the camp and not being able to go. He's pretty sure Harry was right when he said Scarlet only thought she wanted to go. She seems to be enjoying herself thoroughly, especially when they come in each day and there's hot chocolate to warm them up.

The weeks that led up to Christmas Louis and Harry had spent them Christmas shopping for the girls, friends, and family. Now with just a week before Christmas, Louis had set out in search of the perfect present for Harry.

He only runs into an issue when Harry says he can't think of anything he wants or anything he needs. It doesn't make shopping easy, but it makes Louis' heart flutter when Harry just snuggles into his side and says he has everything he wants with Louis and their girls.

So he wings it. He's already purchased a couple new shirts and jeans and shoes and bandannas. He's walking along with everyone else when his eyes go to something in one of the store fronts and draws him in. He stands in the store and stares at the object for a while before waving over an employee. Fifteen minutes later he's out of the shop and heading home. It's not gonna be Harry's Christmas present, but he thinks for his birthday it'll be perfect.

-*-

Christmas Eve arrived and Harry woke Louis up with breakfast in bed for his birthday.

"I'm thirty today Haz..." Louis whined with a pout on his thin pink lips. "I'm so old."

"You're a year older than me babe... we're not old." Harry chuckled setting the tray with eggs, bacon, and toast down.

"But you're not thirty yet." Louis responded picking up a piece of bacon and munching on it.

"Papa!" Scarlet cheered running into the room. "It's your birthday!"

"It is." Louis sighed heavily.

Scarlet gave Harry a confused look and he chuckled.

"You're dad doesn't like the idea of getting older." Harry explained and Scarlet's mouth made a perfect 'O'.

"Well I can't wait to get older." Scarlet stated.

"And why is that?" Harry questioned looking over at her while Louis continued to eat but quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Because the girls at school that I hear talking so they get to do things by themselves. They even get to drive." Scarlet replied and Harry shook his head.

"You've got a ways to go bug. Those girls are at least sixteen and you're only ten." Harry said, reaching out to ruffle her brown curls.

"But that's only six years closer to five because my birthday is coming soon." Scarlet responded.

"Just enjoy being a kid bug." Harry laughed, tabbing her nose. "You'll be wishing you were little again by the time you have to get a job."

"I doubt it." Scarlet stated confidently. "I want to be older."

"You'll get there love." Louis spoke up after swallowing a bite of toast. 

Gemma, Brandon, and Caden arrived later that day so they wouldn't have to drive in on Christmas morning. They're brought all their presents with them and stack them next to the ones already under the tree in the living room. That evening, Harry and Gemma fixed dinner together consisting of steak and potatoes with green beans and carrots along with a dessert which was of course the signature cake Anne always made for Louis' birthday.

After dinner they all headed into the theater room and Louis put in Brave while everyone got settled on the sofa's and beanbags. Harry got popcorn from the popcorn machine and got water for everyone before sitting down on one of the sofa's. Louis joined him a moment later as the opening credits began.

By the time the movie was over Caden was asleep in the beanbag chair he was sat in, Skylar was snoozing in Harry's arms, and Scarlet was nearly asleep in her beanbag chair.

"I think it's time to get the little ones to bed." Gemma stated, urging Brandon to go pick up their son.

 "I put his stuff in the second room on the right." Louis told Brandon as he stood from the sofa. "Scar, come on love, bedtime." 

Scarlet pushed herself up from her beanbag and shuffled after Harry who was carrying Skylar up to her room. Louis and Gemma stayed back to clean up a bit.

"So how are things going in the Styles-Tomlinson household?" Gemma questioned once Harry was out of the room.

"Really well... I'm the happiest I've ever been." Louis replied looking over at her.

"So is Harry. I've seen more smiles on him tonight than I had in the years you aren't there." Gemma stated picking up a water bottle.

"Was it... was it that bad?" Louis asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... um... when you first left he just... he didn't want to eat, he just stayed in his room most of the time and would really only talk to Niall." Gemma answered with a tight smile. "Then he got used to it... he didn't smile often but more than he had been. And when Scarlet arrived, it was the happiest we had seen him when he got to hold her for the first time. He wasn't out of depression but he got better was he had her."

"I'm sorry." Louis murmured sadly, not wanting to believe that he hurt Harry that badly.

"What even happened to you?" Gemma questioned suddenly. "You just... you were there and then you weren't and I've asked Harry recently and he won't tell me anything."

"I um... I got into a relationship." Louis replied, swallowing thickly. "It was good at first... he had me convinced that Harry wasn't my forever because he was my first love and nobody ever stayed with their first love. Anyways um... it went bad after a year... like really bad."

"You don't have to tell me." Gemma cut Louis off, sensing his discomfort.

"No. No it's fine." Louis shook his head. "He beat me and raped me for two years. I couldn't get out because he knew I still loved Harry and he threatened to kill him if I left... so I stayed." he continued, simplifying the story.

"Oh Lou..." Gemma responded sadly.

"Don't... it's... I deserved it. I tossed Harry out and made him think he meant nothing to me. I had it coming." Louis shoved away her sympathy.

"Louis, nobody deserves that. And you've got Harry now. You have now until forever to make it up to him." Gemma said walking over. "Well, you can't make up for lost time with him or Scarlet but you can show them how much you love them. Tell them every day."

"I do." Louis smiled. "I always make sure he knows he's loved... and Scar and Sky too."

"Good. Then I forgive you for breaking his heart." Gemma replied, holding her arms out for a hug. "Just keeping making them happy and you'll always be in my good books."

"Thanks Gem." Louis stated quietly, hugging her tight then letting go. "Good to know I have your approval."

Gemma laughed and they walked out of the theater room and upstairs. Louis walked on to Scarlet's room while Gemma went into the room Caden was in. He tucked Scarlet in while Harry was dealing with Skylar then turned out her light. Harry was just stepping out of Skylar's room as Louis was coming out of Scarlet's.

"She all set for the night?" Harry questioned referring to Scarlet.

"Just waiting for you to come give her a goodnight kiss." Louis nodded, walking forward.

They pause briefly in the hallway to exchange a quick peck then continued on to their daughters rooms. Louis stroked his finger of Skylar's chubby cheek and smiled softly, watching as her eyes moved under her eyelids and her nose scrunched up cutely. When he got to the master bedroom, Gemma and Brandon had already retired to the other guest room and Harry was already waiting in their room. He slid into bed next to Harry and pulled him to his chest like always.

"Night Hazza, love you." Louis whispered into the dark room.

"Night Lou, love you too." Harry replied, cuddling closer.

They're asleep within thirty minutes, both of them thankful for that since they already knew the next day was going to be loud and busy with the Tomlinson's, Deakin's, and Styles' taking over the house.


	33. Chapter 33

They don't wake up to a little girl bouncing on the bed this year. Instead it's Caden who comes running into the room as Gemma opened the door. She watched as Caden hurried to his Uncle Harry and climbed up onto the bed to sit on him.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!! Mummy says wake up!" Caden cheered, pushing on Harry's chest to wake him.

Harry mumbled in his sleep and shifted closer to Louis in bed. Caden gave him another shake but Harry still didn't wake up.

"You're doing it wrong." Scarlet stated appearing in the room and motioning for Caden to move off the bed.

Scarlet crawled up onto the bed and found a spot where she wouldn't land on them.

"DADDIES ITS CHRISTMAS!" Scarlet yelled, jumping up then landing on her knees.

Harry startled awake and pushed away from Louis while Louis startled and much like when they went to Disney in Paris, he let out a startled yelp and fell out of the bed.

Caden laughed and Gemma couldn't help but chuckle with her hand covering her mouth as Scarlet smiled smugly.

"Ow." Louis whined with a pout as he got up on his knees and rested his elbows on the bed.

"Alright?" Harry questioned in amusement.

"Yeah." Louis muttered standing up and smoothing down his shirt and sleep pants. "Would you stop laughing." he said looking over at Gemma.

"It's funny though." Gemma laughed. "But seriously, get up. I already got Skylar up because she was whining, she's downstairs with Brandon. Scarlet and Caden have already eaten, so we're waiting on you two."

"Gem, you didn't have to cook." Harry stated, getting out of bed.

"I didn't. We all wanted cereal so that's what we had. Mum and Robin are already here, they're waiting down there too." Gemma said then motioned for Scarlet and Caden to leave the room. "C'mon kiddos let's let them change so we can get to opening presents."

Once they were all out of the room, Louis stripped of his night clothes only to pull out another set of pajamas and put them on.

"What? They're comfortable." Louis said when he caught Harry looking at him.

Harry shrugged and went to grab a set for himself, similar to Louis' - blue plaid flannel pants with a white shirt (Louis' was grey). They brushed their teeth then headed downstairs where Harry's mum and step-dad, Brandon, Gemma, Scarlet, Caden, and Skylar were with Sugar sitting on the floor by the sofa and Oliver perched on the back of the sofa.

"About time!" Anne exclaimed, standing up to hug the two boys.

"Sorry." Harry responded, releasing her and going to sit on the floor against the sofa in front of Gemma.

Louis joined him right after, pulling Harry to his side, wrapping an arm cross his chest, and kissing his temple.

"Can we open gifts now?" Scarlet questioned from where she and Caden were sat by the tree.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry nodded his head and the two kids dove in. 

"These are for you daddy." Scarlet said pushing a few boxes over to Harry. "And these are yours papa."

"Thanks bug." Louis smiled as Harry pulled the gifts closer but didn't move to open them yet.

Scarlet tore open her gifts one by one - receiving a new ball,  new cleats, and new clothes as well as the new Rio 2 movie. Caden had gotten a small guitar amongst many other things and Harry looked up at Gemma.

"What? Never hurts to start them early." Gemma defended and everyone chuckled.

As the two kids finished opening gifts, Harry finally reached for one of his - handing Louis one as well. Both the gifts were from Anne and Robin.

"We didn't really know what to get you two..." Anne commented as they opened the gifts.

Both of them pulled out a picture frame with a picture of all of them. In Louis' he was sitting on the sofa with Harry cuddled to his side and Skylar snuggled in Harry's arms while Scarlet looked on, sitting on her knees over Harry's legs. Harry's picture was from the family pictures they had done a month and a half after Skylar was born. It was a picture of just Scarlet and Skylar. Scarlet was stretched out on her stomach with her head propped up on her hands and Skylar was lying on her back snoozing with one little hand grasping Scarlet's shirt.

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled, a bit teary eyed.

He had been meaning to frame some of the pictures so they could put them on their bedside tables or above the the fireplace in the living room, he just hadn't gotten around to it. 

"Yeah, thank you." Louis responded as well.

"You're welcome." Anne smiled down at both of them.

Harry had gifted Anne with a diamond necklace from one of the shops downtown and Louis had gifted her with the matching bracelet. Together they gifted Robin a Seiko watch, which he had sputtered over saying it was too much knowing the brands watches were high dollar. Louis and Harry had just laughed and shook their heads.

For Gemma, Harry had gotten something similar to Anne's gift, only it was a charm necklace and had the birth stones of herself, Brandon, and Caden.

"And if you have another you can always add more!" Harry smiled, knowing Gemma had only ever intended to have one child.

Brandon had received the same as Robin only a different model. 

Harry and Louis opened their gifts from each other last. Louis had gotten Harry shirts, shoes, jeans, and bandannas as well as a dog tag necklace that had gems the color of his, Scarlet's, Skylar's, and Harry's eyes as well as their names written in fancy script.

It makes Harry tear up and hide his face in Louis' neck.

"Can always add another if need be as well." Louis whispered, mimicking Harry's words to Gemma from earlier.

Harry laughed and kissed Louis earning coos from Anne and Gemma but "yucks" from Scarlet and Caden. Harry had gotten Louis the jacket he had seen him looking at online a few times, it was a black jacket with a fleece lining and collar. He also got him a blue denim one similar which he knew he'd end up snitching from Louis occasionally. There's also a pair of limited edition Vans which Louis gushes over and presses a series of kisses to Harry's cheek until the younger pushed him away with a laugh. The last gift was a key-chain. It sounded simple and maybe a little weird to give someone a key-chain as a gift but Harry had gotten it customized. The front of the key-chain had a picture of himself with Scarlet in his lap and Skylar in Scarlet's lap with Harry's arms around both of them. The top of the key-chain has the word 'Forever' engraved on it and the bottom has the word 'Mine'. On the back it has their names and birthdays. And there's a space at the bottom on the back... just in case.

"Do you like it?" Harry questioned looking over at Louis as he examined the gift.

"I love it." Louis smiled, reaching out to pull Harry in again.

Harry handed Louis the dog tag necklace and asked him to hook it. It hangs perfectly and the airplane necklace, which he's worn everyday since Louis gave it to him, hangs right between the chain.

Shortly after all the wrapping paper is thrown away the door bell goes off and Scarlet is up and running to the door. 

"Nana Jay!" Scarlet cheered as she opened the door to reveal the Deakin's and Tomlinson's.

"Hello poppet!" Jay smiled, hugging her once they were all inside.

Robbie and Ernest just ruffled Scarlet's hair, making her pout then headed off to the living room where they could hear Caden. Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe, and Daisy greeted Scarlet with hugs and questions about what she got for Christmas as they walked towards the living room. 

Harry and Louis stood up to greet Jay and Dan as well as the girls then sat back down on the floor. They all chatted for a while after the Deakin's and Tomlinson's opened the gifts Louis and Harry had gotten for them. 

"What are you planning for lunch love?" Anne questioned looking down at Harry.

"Um... anything you guys want I suppose." He answered glancing around. "I went shopping the other day so there's plenty to choose from. Chicken salad sandwiches?"

There was a chorus of agreements so Harry stood up and headed to the kitchen with Jay and Anne following close behind. They set to work making sandwiches for everyone then placed them all on the table with drinks before calling that it was done. 

The whole day was filled with laughter and just enjoying being in each others company. For dinner Harry had prepared coffee crusted beef tenderloins with roasted garlic potatoes and spinach salads with strawberry vinaigrette. For dessert it's a decadent chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate dipped strawberries with white chocolate shavings scattered all over. 

"Harry. This is delicious!" Jay exclaimed after swallowing her first bite. 

"It's all thanks to my mum, she taught me everything I know." Harry smiled from Jay over to Anne.

"You were a quick learner thankfully." Anne chuckled.

After dinner Jay and Dan, along with the girls and boys, headed home as did Anne and Robin. Gemma, Brandon, and Caden were heading home the next day. 

Harry and Louis tucked their girls into bed then headed off to their own bedroom. Louis unclasped the necklace from Harry's neck so the younger lad could place them in the box he had set on the nightstand for them so they didn't risk being broke during the night.

"Did you have a happy Christmas darling?" Louis questioned once they were all settled in bed and curled up together.

"One of the best. We should always do Christmas like this. Maybe next time have Zayn, Liam, Niall, and their families over. It's not like the house isn't big enough." Harry responded and Louis hummed.

"Even louder Christmas'... I like it." Louis smiled against Harry's temple. "Good night Haz, I love you."

"Night Lou, I love you too." Harry replied and they both drifted off to sleep.

-*-

For New Years, everyone returned to Harry and Louis' house for fireworks along with Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Perrie and any of their families that wanted to come. They all stood on the back porch with the outdoor fireplace roaring while Paul and Cal, two guards from Louis' business, lit the fireworks in the large backyard.

Scarlet, Caden, and Ashlynn were captivated by the bursts of lights in the sky as was Skylar who was bundled up in Anne's arms, blinking at the bright bursts.

At midnight, all the couples shared sweet kisses while the kids remained cheering at the lights filling the sky. That night people were spread all around the house, Louis and Harry insisting nobody drive home since it was so late and there would be drunk drivers out. So they're spread over the house, in the living room, theater room, and guest bedrooms. 

In the morning, everyone headed home except Liam and Niall who decided to stick around for breakfast. Harry cooked up a pile of blueberry pancakes and set them in the middle of the table for everyone to grab what they wanted as well as syrup, butter, berries, and whip cream. 

After breakfast, Niall bundled up with Louis and Scarlet and headed outside while Harry and Liam stayed inside with Skylar. They watched for a couple of minutes as the three ran around outside with Sugar in the background. Soon, the young dog hurried up to the back door wanting inside and out of the cold. Harry ordered her to shake which she did obediently and then he let her in.

Liam grabbed an old towel and set to work drying Sugar off while Oliver looked on curiously but never leaving his spot on the back of the couch. 

By the time the three wonder in from outside, Harry's got a pot of chicken noodle soup done and is pulling down bowls to serve it.

"Shit!" Harry swore as Louis walked up behind him and forced his freezing cold hands under Harry's warm jumper and against his skin.

"Harry." Niall scolded, walking up behind Scarlet and covering her ears.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and moved away from Niall.

"You say it all the time Uncle Niall." She stated leaving Niall sputtering.

"Outed by a ten year old." Louis chuckled, removing his hands from Harry.

"In my defense his hands are really cold." Harry said, ladling soup into the bowls.

-*-

The month of January had Louis in the office every day except for Sundays. Work was piled around him in the form of planning Little Mix's next album and their next tour as well as planning a tour for Cher Lloyd and getting Meghan Trainor into the studio to start her recording process.

The 20 year old had signed on after having a long talk with Louis and her parents. After hearing what she did and didn't want on an album, they reached an agreement and the papers were signed.

He's being called into the studio to listen to Little Mix and Meghan and then running back to his office to continue tour planning until someone else needs him.

At home, Harry continued with his stay at home dad routine. He dropped Scarlet off at school when Louis couldn't and then headed over to the bakery with Skylar to visit him mum, Megan, and Tammy. He'd spend an hour or so there chatting with them before buying some cookies and cupcakes and heading back home.

At least once a week he made a trip to the grocery store instead of the bakery to restock their pantry. It didn't seem possible for the four of them to be eating so much food especially since one of them couldn't even eat solid food yet, but he guesses the disappearance of food is partly because of Niall.

The Irish lad often came over to keep Harry company during the day since he worked from home and could basically do what he wanted. 

"Before you know it your two year anniversary with Lou will be here." Niall commented as he hopped up onto the kitchen island despite Harry's frown at him doing so.

"That's not until May!" Harry laughed, continuing on with preparing them sandwiches for lunch.

"Yeah, and it'll be here before you know it!" Niall responded. "Think you'll have an upgraded status by then?"

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned with a frown.

"Like engaged." Niall smiled and Harry choked on his own spit.

"How would I know?" Harry sputtered looking over at him. "Only Louis knows that. Geez Niall. We haven't even been dating that long."

"You have been if you count the near three years you were together before." Niall reasoned, jumping off the counter.

"Yes, and I seem to recall him leaving me for someone else and then finally eight years later popping back into my life. I don't hold that bit against him... I understand why he didn't come back... why he couldn't - but still there was eight years separation. A lot has changed, we're basically getting to know each other again." Harry responded, handing Niall a sandwich.

"Harry. Seriously mate. You and Louis have been dating a year and six months. You've had sex multiple times. You've had another baby together, who is going to be four months old in just two weeks! If you were just getting to know each other again, those things probably wouldn't have happened." Niall stated before biting into the sandwich.

"Well we do love each other, the whole sex part was bound to happen and Skylar wasn't supposed to happen this soon, that was supposed to happen later." Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders. "It just happened sooner than expected, not that I regret it, we both love her so much."

"See... you've already been planning your future with him!" Niall exclaimed with a wide smile. "You already wanted to have another baby with him!"

"I've always dreamt of having another baby with him, Niall you know this." Harry sighed heavily. "You know I never got over him even though I tried and you know I always wanted to be with him even after he broke my heart."

"Yeah Haz, I know." Niall responded quietly as they moved to sit in the living room where Skylar was snoozing peacefully in her swing with Sugar laying nearby. "I'm just saying, you seem like you'd be ready for that. Even I know there's nobody else for you."

Harry smiled softly and looked over at the fireplace where there were pictures of himself and Louis as well as them with their daughters.

"Yeah... well... I guess I'll know if I'm truly ready whenever the moment comes, if it comes." He stated, still looking at the pictures. "But, you're right I'm sure."

-*-

Louis bounced Skylar on his lap and she gurgled and squealed happily, her green eyes shining bright. Those beautiful green eyes that always reminded him of Harry and that Harry was indeed Skylar's other father.

"Are you happy baby?" Louis questioned the babbling four month old. "Are you my happy baby!?"

Skylar squealed and kicked her little legs, face lit up as she stared at Louis.

"My little baby!" Louis cooed, hoisting her up and holding her over his head.

She kicked even more and gave him a gummy smile.

"You're getting so big honey bunny." Louis continued to coo at her before bringing her down to blow a raspberry on her tummy.

"Please tell me you didn't do that with me?" Scarlet questioned Harry from where she stood near the kitchen watching her dad and sister.

"I might have." Harry chuckled, peaking out to look, smiling when he saw Skylar grab at Louis' nose with her spit covered hand and Louis' face squish up.

"Oh that's just nasty." Scarlet gagged, already too familiar with how it felt to have her little sister touch her with that slobbery hand.

Harry ruffled her hair and she looked over at him.

"You did the exact same thing." He said, tapping her nose.

"I did not." Scarlet protested, refusing to believe she ever did that.

"Oh, but you did. I remember getting your hand in my face many times when you had just pulled it out of your mouth." Harry laughed and Scarlet grimaced. 

"Gross. I can't believe I did that." She grumbled then followed Harry back into the kitchen, happy to watch him cook.

"You can ask your Nana if you don't believe me." Harry smiled over at her.

"I believe you daddy, just don't want to." Scarlet responded, then handed Harry the spoon he needed to stir the beef stew he had cooking.

"Lou." Harry called a while later.

"Yeah babe?" Louis responded, still in the living room.

"You wanna try and feed her now?" Harry questioned.

They had decided to start try to feed Skylar baby food instead of continuing on with the formula. Harry had gotten out and purchased some baby food that Jay and Anne had recommend to him and then ended up making some himself when he didn't find many options.

"Sure." Louis replied, walking in with Skylar perched on his hip. "What do you feel like eating bunny?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and then looked at Skylar's onesie. Ah. There was a detail on her bottom that looked like a bunny tail and he knows there's a hat with bunny ears that goes with it somewhere.

"How about peaches!" Louis exclaimed, pulling a jar out of the pantry and holding it up at Skylar. "Do you think peaches sound yummy?"

Skylar blinked at him then gurgled, reaching for the jar. Louis grabbed a baby spoon from the drawer then headed over to place her in her little seat. He popped open the jar and stirred the contents. Scooping a small amount into the spoon he offered it to Skylar and she stared at it.

"Come on baby, open up." Louis encouraged but she just continued to stir at the spoon.

It takes Louis making little noises like a plane and train to get her to open her mouth up so he can get some food into her. For a moment he really thinks she's going to spit it back into his face but instead, she smacks and then works on swallowing it before looking at the jar.

"Not so bad huh?" He smiled, getting another bite for her.

Louis continued making faces and sounds and Skylar ate happily until all of the peaches were gone.

"Such a good bunny." Louis smiled, leaning forward to kiss her nose after wiping away the mush that had escaped her mouth. "We need to find your bunny ears, I know you threw them somewhere."

Harry chuckled from the kitchen. It was true, they had tried putting her in the little bunny inspired outfit more than once with the hat but every time Skylar would get hold of it and throw it. Normally she would only do it when they weren't looking so they didn't know where it was for at least ten minutes after noticing it was gone, smart baby she was.

Scarlet walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with one of her school books in hand. Louis walked off to rinse the empty baby food jar and toss it in the recycle before going to find Skylar's bunny ear hat.

Meanwhile Harry plated up dinner, putting white rice on each plate before topping it with beef stew and adding a slice of buttered bread on the side. He brought them to the table and told Scarlet to clear her things before going back for their drinks.

Louis returned with the hat and placed it on Skylar's head much to her annoyance then sat down.

"Looks yummy love." He smiled over at Harry who smiled back.

"Thanks Lou." Harry responded.

While they ate, Louis asked Scarlet about school. Her grades had been steady except for when footie had first started up. Her grades had dropped when the team began practicing more and playing games. The coach had voiced concern because all of the players on the prodigy team had to maintain a certain grade in order to stay on the team. 

After that Harry had begun sitting down with Scarlet every night and helping her with homework or studying, warning her if he grades dropped anymore she would have to come off the team. Sure enough over the next couple of weeks, Scarlet's grades went up. Harry figures if that's all the encouragement she needs to work hard and get good grades then so be it, she can do footie forever.

"So bug, what do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Louis questioned, looking over at Scarlet.

"I wanna go to the beach." Scarlet responded immediately. "It's so cold here we never get to go and play in the water or anything."

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out." Louis said, looking for his daughter over to Harry.

"Yeah, we can." Harry nodded in confirmation to Louis' unspoken travel request.

Louis smiled happily and Harry could already see the wheels turning in his head as well as the excitement in Scarlet's eyes.

"Really!?" Scarlet asked, her voice going a little higher.

"Definitely." Harry smiled and she squealed with delight causing Skylar to squeal and clap her little hands.

While Harry cleaned up the kitchen after they finished eating, Louis sat with Skylar in his lap and Scarlet beside him, quizzing her on her spelling words. After a while he sends her off to take a shower when he takes Skylar to his and Harry's bathroom to bathe her. 

He placed her in her little baby tub and proceeded to wash her clean, being careful around her eyes. When he's done she smells like the Johnson & Johnson Lavender and Chamomile bedtime bath soap he used and he can't help but blow a few raspberries against her tummy making her laugh and kick.

He can hardly believe this is his life now. Before, he was just working and providing for himself. Now, he's working and providing for his family - his boyfriend and their daughters. He spends his money on diapers and private school tuition and clothes for the girls and a monthly mortgage payment on their home. He's not just living for himself anymore, he's living for his babies, his grown one and two little ones.

A lot of people might get scared off by the thought of having so much responsibility or the though of committing to taking care a family, but for Louis... this is what he's been craving. He's been craving a family with Harry ever since he was old enough to understand relationships and what family meant. He wouldn't trade this life for anything.

-*-

On January thirty-first, Louis found himself standing in the bakery that evening with Scarlet and Skylar.

"Thank you so, so much for doing this." He thanked Anne over and over again.

"You don't have to keep thanking me dear, I'm always happy to watch my grandbabies." Anne responded, motioning for him to hand her Skylar's diaper bag.

"I know but, thank you." Louis thanked her again and she just rolled her eyes, taking Skylar from him.

"Alright, I've got these two, you better get going now." Anne smiled, leaning forward to kiss Louis' cheek. 

"Bye." Louis responded then turned to Scarlet to hug and kiss her, "Be good for Nana."

"I will dad." Scarlet promised then hurried over to the cookie display to get a chocolate chip cookie.

Louis headed back home where Harry was waiting patiently.

"Will you tell me what we're doing now?" Harry questioned as soon as Louis walked into the house.

"No." Louis responded then held out his hand. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded and took his hand after he put on his jacket and allowed himself to be led to the Audi. Louis opened his door for him then closed it once he was instead before hurrying to the drivers side. 

Thirty minutes later Louis pulled up to a building with a sign that read 'Al's Fun House'. Harry gave him a questioning look but Louis just smiled and got out of the car. With Harry's hand securely in his, they walked into the building and Harry noticed finally that there was no one else there other than a man with a name tag that said manager on it. Louis waved at the man then headed over to a door at the far end of the building.

Just inside there were rows of golf clubs of different heights. They each picked one and then Louis led the way into another room, this one dark except for the glow of neon lights that made of the course and designs on the wall.

Louis can practically feel happiness radiating off of Harry when he realizes exactly what they're doing. He hasn't played golf in forever, even mini golf. Louis can't play to save himself but Harry gets and hole in one pretty much every other hole. 

"Some things never change..." Louis muttered fondly as Harry sank the last hole on the first try.

Harry beamed at him and Louis really can't help but walk up and kiss him.

From the mini golf they headed over to the bowling alley. The manager, James, handed them each a pair of bowling shoes then waved them off with a smile. Just like the first time he took Harry bowling all those years ago, he wins. And, again, just like all those years ago Harry pouts at the screen when it displays Louis as the winner. The only thing different this time around is that Louis can kiss the pout of his lips. 

The next thing Louis does is reveal a crap load of game tokens that James has given them access to.

"Shit, we'll never use all these." Harry gaped at the bucket.

"We don't have to." Louis chuckled, grabbing a cup and filling it up. "James said we could use as many as we want."

For the next two hours they played just about every game in the arcade. A leads to multiple wins for Harry and slightly fewer wins for Louis, but he doesn't care - he'd lose all the time if it meant seeing Harry light up the way he is now.

It doesn't really click for Harry until Louis pulls up into the parking lot of their favorite take out spot. He slowly puts it together. Mini golf. Bowling. Arcade. Take-out. Louis is replicating their first date!

"Lou..." Harry stated slowly and Louis hummed looking over at him once they had parked. "Are you... are you replicating our first date?"

"Well, technically we weren't dating yet when we did all of this the first time." Louis smiled as he unbuckled his seat belt. "But I thought it'd be romantic? Is it? Or have I totally messed up our evening?" he questioned worriedly.

"No! No not at all... I just realized." Harry responded quickly. "And we were dating after you asked me once we were done eating, so it might as well have been our first date."

Louis laughed and leaned over the console, reaching out and pulled Harry in by the collar of his jacket for a kiss.

"I love you." Louis said, his voice warm.

"I love you too." Harry replied, "Now let's get food, I'm starving."

They got take-out and headed back to to the house. With Chinese take-out boxes in their hands, they sat down on the love seat in the theater room and watched Love Actually. 

Once the movie was over and they had taken showers and dried their hair Louis walked over to the doors leading to the large balcony off their bedroom and looked out at the night. It's late and the stars are shining bright in the sky for once and it's not snowing. 

"Hey babe?" Louis questioned from where he stood.

"Yeah Lou?" Harry responded from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

"How bout we grab some blankets and cuddle outside? The stars are out..." Louis trailed off, waiting for Harry's response.

"Sure." Harry answered, emerging from the bathroom, one hand ruffling his curls.

They grabbed a bunch of blankets from the hall closet and headed out onto the balcony. Louis went back in for a moment while Harry set up their little cocoon of warmth and settled in. A moment later, Louis returned with two glasses of red wine. He set them down then climbed onto the large round lounger they had purchased. 

It cold outside but the stars are bright and they're warm under their blankets. Harry happily cuddled into Louis' arms and occasionally sipped his glass of wine. 

"The stars are so pretty." Harry commented after a while.

"They are." Louis agreed then dipped his head so his lips were by Harry's ear. "But they've got nothing on you babe."

"Lou..." Harry chuckled as he blushed. "You're such a sap."

"Only for you." Louis smiled, pulling back enough so Harry could turn his head and face him. "And you love it."

"I do." Harry replied, pressing their noses together.

Louis closed the gap between them, sealing their lips together. He hummed at the warm feeling that washed over him and pulled Harry closer if possible. Harry's hand came up to rest on Louis' neck and they both smiled into the kiss. Louis nipped at Harry's bottom lip playfully then let the younger man cuddle back under his chin. 

It's eleven fifty-two when Louis glances at his phone. They've been out here for an hour, huddled together under the blankets, talking and laughing and reminiscing. 

"Did you enjoy tonight?" Louis questioned suddenly.

"I did, very much." Harry replied, looking up at him. "Of course, I enjoy every day with you, but tonight was fun. Reminded me of when you first asked me to be your boyfriend."

"Well, that was the whole point." Louis chuckled lightly. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Change my love." Louis responded. "The day we went and did all this, we changed our title."

Harry still looks confused and Louis can't help but laugh and squirm a little.

"Harry..." Louis murmured quietly. "My beautiful Hazza. You are my sunshine, you make my life bright and wonderful. You've given me two beautiful girls that I get to call my daughters and that we get to raise together now. We've been through good times and bad times and I am still head over heels in love with you. I love you so much, my baby." he continued softly, staring deep into Harry's emerald eyes. "I can't imagine living a single day without you anymore. You will always be the one I want to come home to. You will always be the one that I want to hold at night when I sleep. You will always be the love of my life. I'd love to make a change in our relationship though... I really want to become a proper family... So..."

Louis paused long enough to reach into his pocket. Harry is already crying and shaking. He knows.

"My beautiful Hazza..." Louis spoke again. "My beautiful darling... Will you marry me?" he questioned, presenting the ring to Harry that he had purchased before Christmas.

The ring has seven princess-cut diamonds aligned horizontally in a platinum band with a princess-cut blue sapphire on either side. Harry can hardly see it through his tears but he knows it's beautiful. He's absolutely shaking and he has his hand over his mouth trying to muffle his sobs. 

Wasn't it just a few weeks ago he and Niall were discussing this? He had told Niall he would know what to say whenever the moment came. And he does.

"Yes." Harry cried, nodding his head and bringing his left hand out from under the blankets.

Louis let out a sigh of relief and carefully said the ring onto Harry's finger. It fits perfectly and it looks incredible, like it was made to be worn by Harry.

"I love you." Louis said wrapping both arms around Harry. "So fucking much."

"I love you too." Harry cried softly, burying his face in Louis' neck and hugging him back.

After a while they pulled away and Louis wiped away the rest of Harry's tears with his thumb before kissing his damp cheeks.

"Come on baby, let's get inside before you get sick." He said, pushing away the blankets and cursing as the cold air surrounded him.

They brought everything back inside, leaving the blankets to be folded the next day. After striping down, they climbed into bed and Louis proceeded to press Harry into the mattress, making love to him and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Harry's asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow once they're cleaned up and back in bed. Louis curled around him and pulled him to his chest, burying his nose into his curls.

"Happy birthday my love." He whispered to his sleeping lover. "I can't wait to marry you."


	34. Chapter 34

If you asked Harry a year ago, waking up next to Louis was probably the best thing. However, if you asked him now, he'd tell you waking up engaged to Louis was the best thing ever. The light shining into their bedroom from the morning sun always seems to catch his engagement ring. He always wakes up with his hand resting on Louis' chest, his head snuggled into his shoulder - Louis arm wrapped around him. It's the best feeling in the world.

It's been nearly a month since Louis proposed and Harry's pretty sure the only way he's going to get happier in life is when they actually get married. 

"Daddy!" Scarlet cheered as she ran into the room. "We leave today!"

Harry let out an 'ompf' as she jumped onto the bed and fell at his side with her arm slung over him. It was the day before her birthday and they were catching a flight to Florida. Louis had arranged to rent a house on the beach, purchased their plane tickets, and then went on to get their tickets to Disney World. 

Scarlet had been over the moon when they announced what they were doing for her birthday, hugging Louis and Harry tight around their necks.

"I know bug, why don't you go change into some travel clothes while I make breakfast and wake up your dad?" Harry suggested sitting up in bed once Scarlet had moved off of him.

She nodded her head and hurried off to her bedroom to change. Harry leaned on his elbow and dipped down to nuzzle Louis' ear.

"Babe..." Harry called, giving his ear a little tug. "Lou..."

"Nnn." Louis grumbled, shifting in bed - away from Harry.

"Louis." Harry laughed, reaching out with his free hand to run it over Louis' stomach and towards his side.

It's a sure fire way to wake Louis up...

"Louis..." Harry called him a final time before letting his hand dance over Louis' side, tickling him.

Louis jolted awake and scrambled away from Harry. He would have fallen off the bed except for Harry reaching out to stop him.

"What? Why are you waking me up so early?" Louis grumbled, tossing himself down to bury his face in his pillow.

"Because we need to get up and get ready. We need to eat and put the things in the car then go to the airport." Harry responded, getting out of bed, shivering as cold air surrounded him.

Louis sighed but pushed himself out of bed. It wasn't like he wasn't used to early mornings but he really liked sleeping in when he could. As soon as both of them had finished brushing their teeth, Louis pulled Harry closer by the front of his shirt.

"Good morning fiancee." Louis smiled, nudging their noses together.

"Good morning fiance." Harry responded, snaking his arms up to wrap around Louis' neck.

Louis' smile grew and he moved in to kiss Harry soundly. Harry hummed happily against Louis' thinner lips making the older of the two laugh at the tickling sensation from the vibration. 

"I better go make breakfast, we have to leave soon." Harry said, pulling away.

Back in their bedroom they both pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and their shirts before Harry walked down to the kitchen where Scarlet already was and Louis went to get Skylar. 

"We don't have too much time, how about cereal?" Harry questioned, opening up the pantry.

Scarlet nodded and Harry pulled out a box of cheerios from the pantry. As soon as they all finished eating, Harry took Skylar and Louis went to put their things in the car. Before they knew it they were on their way to the airport.

Five month old Skylar was snoozing peacefully once they took off from the airport and began their journey to Florida. Scarlet however was keyed up and ready to get to the sunshine state due to the fact that they weren't flying at night like they had done in the fast.

"Scarlet." Harry grumbled five hours into the nine hour flight. "Sit. Down." 

"But I'm bored." Scarlet whined, looking over at him and pouting.

"I don't care." Harry responded, "You can't keep walking all over the place, it annoys other passengers. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Scarlet nodded her head and Harry switched on the screen while she grabbed the headphones. He went through the movies for kids until he came across the third Cinderella movie. He looked over at Scarlet for confirmation and she nodded her head, settling in the seat.

Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Louis was on the opposite side of Scarlet holding Skylar in his arms, humming quietly to the infant who had just woken up hungry.

"Hazza." Louis spoke not even a minute after Harry got settled.

"Hm?" Harry responded.

"Could you grab one of the baby foods from my carry on?" Louis questioned as Skylar began to whine.

Harry sighed but got up and grabbed Louis' carry on from the overhead compartment. He picked out the strawberry banana jar from the selection they had and grabbed one of the baby spoons before putting the bag back. He handed the items over to Louis and received a grateful smile and puckered lips. Rolling his eyes he leaned over Scarlet, causing her to whine about him being in the way and pecked Louis' lips before sitting back down.

As soon as the Cinderella movie ended, Harry reached out and selected another movie. This time Brave since it was the next one he saw that he knew she would watch.

It's two PM in Florida when they touch down. Harry's probably never been more thankful to be on the ground. Scarlet had finished watching Brave before they landed and had gone back to complaining about being bored until Harry snapped at her. For the next thirty minutes of the flight she had sat with her arms crossed and shifted away from Harry, leaning more towards Louis. Skylar had settled into Louis' arms after eating for a while before Louis' arm fell asleep and he transferred her over to Harry who eventually put her in her carrier in the next seat. 

"You know the tickets to Disney can always be given away." Louis commented after a while of Scarlet sending Harry glares.

"But..." Scarlet stuttered with big eyes.

"No buts. We'll be there soon, get your attitude right." Louis cut her off with a stern look.

By the time the plane had landed she was cuddled back into Harry's side.

Once they had their luggage, Louis led them over to the rental car area and gave the woman behind the desk his name. She handed him the keys to their rental car and they headed out of the busy airport. The vehicle turns out to be a Cadillac SRX and Scarlet is immediately taken by the fancy dash where the screen for the radio is. Louis turned it onto some station that played hit songs sung by kids and Scarlet listened happily from the backseat with her sister.  After a while of driving Louis turned down the road that ran beside the beach. It's not to long afterwards that he turned into a drive way and pulled up to a pastel yellow house with white trim and steps leading up to the front door. 

"What do you think?" Louis questioned as he turned off the car and undid his seat belt.

"It's nice looking, very beachy." Harry smiled, taking in the well landscaped yard.

"Here bug, how about you go unlock the door and go pick your room?" Louis offered her the key to the house.

Scarlet snatched the key from his hand and dashed out of the car and up to the front door, chocolate curls bouncing as she went. Louis and Harry got their things out of the back of the vehicle and carried them inside, Harry carrying Skylar as well. Louis locked the car from the front door then closed it. 

The inside of the home was newly redone and obviously well kept. The floors were rich brown color and the kitchen was done in granite and stainless steel. 

The sofas and chairs in the large living room were covered in soft buttery leather and all of the furniture was modern in design.

Scarlet came from down the hallway and handed Louis back the key to the house.

"Did you pick your room bug?" Louis questioned, placing the key on the kitchen counter next to the car keys.

"Yup." She responded popping the 'p' on the end.

"Good." Louis smiled, reaching out to ruffle her curls. "Well, it's not too bad outside, how about we go check out the beach?"

Florida is very different than London. While London is still freezing around this time, the end of February, Florida can potentially get into the 70's. Today it's in the sixties according the the temperature reading on the car dash and there's a breeze blowing off the ocean. Harry took a moment while Louis and Scarlet ran ahead in their jackets, to wrap Skylar up in a blanket to help protect her from the cool wind. By the time he gets down to the beach Louis and Scarlet are scampering away from the water, making a game of not getting their feet wet. 

Eventually Louis came up to where Harry was standing and watching them to wrap his arm around the youngers waist. They began walking down the beach, Scarlet running ahead of them occasionally picking up a seashell to look at. Louis kept his arm around Harry's waist while Harry cuddled Skylar close.

That evening after they returned to the house from eating dinner out, Scarlet went to shower while Skylar was slept in small portable crib they had brought with them for her to sleep in. Harry and Louis sat on the sofa in the living room, Harry playing with Louis' fingers like he used to do when they were younger and just dating. He ran his fingers over Louis' then dipped his into the spaces between Louis'. They fit perfectly - flawlessly. They were made for each other. Harry admired the ring sitting on his finger and smiled. Engaged. He was engaged to his high school sweetheart. Of course he'd been crushing on Louis a while before the older lad finally asked him out...

_*Flashback*_

_Fourteen year old Harry watched as his fifteen year old friend, Louis, kicked the ball around the footie field._

_"Come on Harry! Come play!" Louis called as he ran after the ball going past Harry._

_"You know I'm no good Lou..." Harry whined, but stood up anyways and walked onto the field._

_"All you have to do is kick the ball Haz." Louis chuckled, kicking the ball up to his friend then stopping. "Go on."_

_Harry sighed but nevertheless brought his foot back to kick the ball. It goes sailing through the air and Louis cheers._

_"See! I told you!" Louis exclaimed happily, then ran after it._

_They kicked the ball back and forth for a while before they had to head back to their homes, it was nice living in the same neighborhood.  Having your best friend so close was never a bad thing._

_Once Harry had returned home, his mind began to wonder to when he and Louis were playing - the way the muscles in Louis' legs flexed when he swung his leg back to kick the ball. The way his body moved when he ran. He's never had thoughts about Louis like that and he doesn't really know what to do._

_From that point on he always got butterflies in his tummy when he was around Louis. He often found himself staring at Louis, just watching how he moved. He also noticed how blue Louis' eyes were and he decided blue was his new favorite color._

_"Harry!" Louis said snapping his fingers in front of his younger friends face._

_"Huh? What?" Harry responded, startling from his trance._

_"I asked if you wanted to come over after school like five minutes ago." Louis repeated himself. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes and yes, yeah I'm fine... um just a little sleepy I guess." Harry sputtered out an explanation for why he had been staring._

_"Oh okay... if you're sure." Louis hesitated, not sure whether or not to believe Harry._

_"Yeah, I'm good, promise." Harry smiled._

_A few months after Harry turned fifteen Louis asked him to hand out one evening. The older lad had already been sixteen since December and Jay had bought him a decent vehicle so he could drive himself around. Louis had since found out that Harry fancied him because he overheard Zayn and Perrie talking about ways to get them together - well he doesn't need help cause he fancies Harry too._

_He takes him mini golfing, bowling, and to an arcade before going to their favorite pizza place. When they got home, they decided on a movie up in Harry's room until Louis needed to leave to be home by curfew._

_"I had a lot of fun today Lou." Harry smiled as the older of the two stood to leave._

_"Yeah? I was hoping you would." Louis smiled, holding his hand out to help the younger stand. "I um... I was hoping... maybe... we could consider this our first date?"_

_Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he stuttered over his words._

_"R-Really? Y-You want to g-go on a d-date with m-me?" Harry stammered._

_Louis chuckled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I really do if you'd like to go out with me?"_

_"Yeah, I, yeah." Harry said nodding his head as he blushed._

_Louis cooed at him and pulled him into a tight hug._

_"Mine." Louis whispered and Harry giggled._

_"Yours."_

_*End Flashback*_

Harry smiled and leaned his head back against Louis' chest as he continued to examine the ring with a smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Louis questioned after a while.

"Just the fact that we're engagement." Harry responded quietly, still a bit lost in his own world. "Can't believe it. We're getting married... we're going to be a proper family Lou." 

"I know..." Louis smiled, nuzzling his nose into Harry's curls. "I can't wait to change your last name."

-*-

The next morning Scarlet was up before Harry and Louis and was already dressed to go to Disney when she came running into their room. She jumped up onto their bed and shook them both.

"Disney! Disney! Disney!" She cheered as she shook them.

Louis groaned and hide under the covers while Harry sighed and pushed himself up.

"Alright, alright." Harry spoke, voice raspy from sleep. "Go wait in the living room. We're eating breakfast before we go."

Scarlet skipped off to the living room and Harry forced himself to get out of bed and get ready. He left Louis alone until he was finished in the bathroom and fully dressed for the day.

"Lou..." Harry shook his shoulder. "Get ready boo, I'm going to make breakfast."

Louis muttered a few incoherent things, pushing his face further into his pillow. Harry shook his head and headed off to the kitchen. By the time he was done scrambling eggs and frying bacon, Louis was trudging in dressed in skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt, showing off the new tattoo on his chest, with an equally sleepy looking Skylar on his hip.

Wordlessly, Louis handed Skylar over to Harry and sat down at the breakfast bar with Scarlet. Both of them dug into the plates of food Harry had prepared for them while Harry grabbed a jar of baby food from the pantry. He popped open the top and Skylar perked up from where he had placed her in her baby seat. 

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Harry chuckled as Skylar eyed him with big green eyes.

She slapped her hands down on the tray attached to the seat and Harry smiled at her as he grabbed a baby spoon. Scarlet and Louis munched happily on their breakfast while Harry picked at his own and fed Skylar. He had learned since they started feeding Skylar baby food that she absolutely loved the apples and blueberries one while he loathed peas. It was completely understandable, Harry had tried it one time trying to understand why both of his daughters spit the mess out and refused it and it had led to him gagging and spitting it out in the kitchen sink. It was foul. Needless to say, that was one that stayed out of their pantry.

"Daddy can we go now?" Scarlet questioned once she was finished eating.

"No bug, I have to finish and so does your sister." Harry shook his head and she pouted but picked up her plate and moved to the sink to rinse it off. 

 Forty minutes later they were out the door and on their way to the theme park. The gates had opened thirty minutes before they got there and already there's a bunch of people waiting to get inside. 

They go into the Animal Kingdom first. With a map of the park in hand and Skylar in a stroller, they began walking around the park. The first place they stop is at the Dinosaur ride. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled at the older lad, there was no way he was getting on that, he'd gladly watch Sky while Louis went. Louis smiled and rolled his eyes then allowed his daughter to lead him into the line of people. 

The whole day they walked around the park, Louis allowing Scarlet to pull him on any ride she wanted to go on while Harry sat out. After they ate lunch, they explored the Animal Kingdom fr a bit longer then they went to Epcot. Scarlet pulled them into an American restaurant for dinner when the smell of hamburgers entered her nose. They left the park after walking around for a while longer.

Once they were back at the house, Scarlet immediately wanted to go down to the beach. Harry was in the shower Louis popped his head into the steamy room to let him know where they were going.

"Hey babe, we're gonna take a short walk on the beach." Louis stated looking over in the direction of the frosted shower.

He can make out the shadow of Harry's body through the glass and it makes his breath hitch in his throat.

"Okay. I think I'm just going to stay in." Harry responded, stepping under the water to rinse the soap off his body.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Louis called and then shut the door, walking out to join Scarlet on the deck, leaving Skylar asleep in her crib.

The following evening they found themselves in the Magic Kingdom park waiting for fireworks to begin. They had gone to Hollywood Studios for half the day then spent the other half wondering the Magic Kingdom.

Scarlet had met all of the princesses and princes wondering around the park as well as Micky and Minnie Mouse. She had blushed nearly nearly the color of her name as Prince Charming wrapped an arm around her to pose for a picture. Louis snapped the picture while Harry stood just behind him chuckling at his daughters expression.

"Enjoy your day princess." Prince Charming smiled at Scarlet and then moved on to the next person waiting for him.

If possible, Scarlet blushed even darker and Louis had to pull her away in order to get her to move from her spot. 

The crowd around them was loud. Adults talking loudly and children whining and crying about being bored. The last time Harry checked this was supposed to be the happiest place on earth. Right now, he's questioning whether or not it's actually hell. 

The fireworks started not too long after they got settled in their spot. Harry's got a small pair of ear muffs on Skylar so the noise doesn't hurt her ears and he has her cradled to his chest while Scarlet sits on Louis' lap, mesmerized by the colorful bursts in the sky. When they got back to the rental house that night, Scarlet took a shower, let Harry dry her hair, and then went straight to bed - worn from the day. Louis put Skylar to bed and then joined Harry in their room.

"Always sucks when holiday is coming to an end." Louis stated as he pulled Harry to his chest.

"It does." Harry agreed.

They were returning to the UK the day after tomorrow. Louis had work and Scarlet had school. 

"Wedding plans start once we get back." Louis commented and felt Harry smile against his collarbone.

"My mum and yours have it planned I think." Harry laughed and Louis chuckled.

"They might. I think they've been waiting for this moment ever since we first started dating. Not sure but I think my mum had a book of wedding ideas for us." Louis responded.

"I wouldn't even be surprised. I think Niall might. He was a bit hesitant of you at first but I think now he has our wedding all planned out as well." Harry said, knowing Niall was 100% in support of their relationship now.

"Well, I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get. Our mums and Niall can help you plan the wedding. Anything you want, make it your dream wedding." Louis replied quietly, looking down into Harry's eyes.

"It's your wedding too. I want it to be our dream wedding." Harry stated.

Louis smiled and ran his hand up Harry's back then moved it so he could hold Harry's chin and stroke his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Baby, as long as you're there it's gonna be my dream wedding." Louis murmured and Harry immediately tears up.

"You're such a sap." Harry whined, sniffling a little but smiling.

"You love it." Louis laughed, leaning in to kiss Harry's pouty lips.

"I do." Harry responded, kissing him back. "I really do."


	35. Chapter 35

They try to do little things with the girls every weekend. Whether it's going to the park or the zoo, just something so that they spend quality time with them. With Louis getting busier the closer summer got, it was hard to find time, but they always made time on most weekends.

During the week Harry spent his time looking up things for the wedding, chatting with Jay and Anne, taking care of the girls, helping Asauna clean the house, and cooking dinner. Skylar was seven months old now so whenever she took a nap she slept for longer, giving Harry the ability to help Asauna. The woman had refused at first, saying she was used to cleaning large homes, but Harry insisted - claiming boredom until she finally agreed. It was true for the most part, he did get bored when all the shopping was done and Scarlet was at school. Other than that though, it was him feeling guilty for having someone else clean his home, someone that didn't live there or make the mess.

Skylar had just gotten to be seven months old when they decided to make a trip to the zoo. Scarlet, like she did most times she knew they were doing something fun, was up before her parents and in the kitchen eating cereal. When Harry strolled in he found her rinsing out her bowl in the sink.

"You already ate?" He questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was hungry and you weren't up yet so I ate cereal." Scarlet responded.

"You could have woken me up bug." Harry said, moving over to the pantry to pull out the cereal Louis always ate and his healthier one.

"Didn't know if you felt better or not." Scarlet spoke making Harry turn and look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Thought you might be sick... you were groaning last night... that's why I do when my tummy hurts." Scarlet answered.

It takes everything in Harry not to go crimson red. Their daughter heard them having sex. That was not supposed to happen, ever. Harry shifted in his spot, a dull in his bum reminding him.

"Oh um... no. I mean yes I was feeling a little poorly, but I'm all better now, just needed some sleep." Harry lied through his teeth.

He doesn't condone lying but it sure as hell beats explaining to his eleven year old daughter that he wasn't sick and what those groans really were.

"Good." Scarlet smiled. "So we're still going to the zoo today?" 

"Yes bug." Harry nodded in confirmation. "Why don't you go brush your teeth and get ready while your dad and I eat and get Sky."

"Okay." Scarlet responded, walking forward to hug Harry around the waist and then greet Louis when he came walking in as she was walking out.

Once Harry was sure she was gone he let out a heavy sigh and scrubbed his hands over his face, his cheeks flaming as he moved.

"What's up babe?" Louis questioned, noting Harry's actions.

"She heard us last night." Harry responded and Louis choked on the orange juice he had just poured and taken a sip of.

"W-What?" Louis stuttered.

"She heard us last night. She thought I was sick because she heard me or you groaning." Harry repeated himself and Louis gave him a bewildered look.

"Oh gosh." Louis groaned setting down the orange juice. "She.... fuck..."-

Harry nodded his head and Louis copied Harry's actions of rubbing his hands over his face. Suddenly he looked at Harry, his eyes glinting.

"So... what you're saying is we need to be quieter?" Louis confirmed and Harry nodded, his eyebrows arching, wondering where he was going with this.

Louis stepped forward, trapping Harry against the counter and smirked as he got his lips near the younger lads ear.

"So maybe a gag is in order hmm?" Louis questioned and Harry felt his knees go weak.

"Yeah, yeah maybe." Harry managed to get out.

Louis chuckled and kissed up Harry's neck from his shoulder then nipped his earlobe before stepping back.

"I think we can manage that."

-*-

As they walked through the zoo multiple mothers and some teenage girls that recognized Louis stopped to coo over Skylar whenever they stopped to look at an animal. 

"She's absolutely precious!" A mother of two cooed, reaching out to Skylar to poke her tummy gently making the seven month old squirm in her stroller.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

There's a couple of flashes and clicks from cameras and they know the paps are here, lingering in the shadows like always, of course there's also fans. Teenage girls constantly stopped Louis to ask when one of his signed artist were going on tour or when they would just be performing in London. Some of the girls sneer at Harry and their two daughters. They're clearly the ones that had seen Louis and thought they actually had a chance with him, at least until Louis made the announcement during one of his interviews that he and Harry were now engaged.

_*Flashback*_

_"It's great to have you back on our show Louis!" The interviewer, Maddy, said with a too sweet smile._

_"It's great to be back." Louis responded._

_"It's already been a busy year for you so far. Little Mix completed their tour and are currently working on a new album correct?" Maddy questioned glancing at her notes._

_"They did and they are. I'm actually working with them to plan their next tour. They'll be back on stage before the album is released actually." Louis answered the question and provided a little more detail._

_"Oh! Well I'm sure all of the Mixers are thrilled to hear that! We also heard that one of your new artists is gearing up for her album release, Meghan Trainor is it?" Maddy asked, giving him another smile._

_"Yeah, um I signed her little while ago and we've been working on her EP. She'll actually be joining Little Mix on tour as their opening act." Louis explained with a nod of his head._

_"Now as you know, there are constantly rumors going around about you and your artists. Would you mind putting a few rumors to rest?" Maddy inquired._

_"Sure." Louis agreed._

_"Alright, first one, has Jesy from Little Mix gotten engaged or is Sierra still the only one?" Maddy questioned reading off of her paper._

_"Sierra is still the only one." Louis answered easily._

_"Second one, is it true you've been considering dropping Cher Lloyd?" Maddy asked, looking up at him._

_"Absolutely not. She's one of the best artists I've had a pleasure of working with." Louis responded, wondering how that rumor even got started._

_"Third one, is it true you'll be teaming up with Simon Cowell in hopes of finding yet another new talent?" Maddy inquired._

_"It is. Last year I went searching for a new artist and we actually signed a band at the end of the contest. They were off of Youtube and were called The Mile High. But yes, Simon and I will be teaming up in hopes of finding the next big thing if you will." Louis explained and Maddy nodded._

_"Awesome. Okay last one, is it true that you and your boyfriend of nearly two year now have split?" Maddy questioned, showing curiousness._

_"No, that's absolutely false." Louis shot down the rumor immediately. "Actually, just last month we dropped the title of boyfriends in favor of being fiance's." he continued earning gasps and cheers from the audience._

_"Oh! So you're engaged now!?" Maddy questioned, clearly trying to hide the disappointment in her voice._

_"We are. I've never been happier. He's the love of my life, I couldn't imagine being with anybody else." Louis smiled._

_"Well that's wonderful. That's all the time we have for today. Thank you for joining us."_

_*End Flashback*_

That had been a month and a half after they got engaged. Most people that were fans of Louis had been ecstatic after learning of their engagement, however there were others that weren't so thrilled. Which is why Harry received more glares than he could count as they walked through the zoo.

Louis paid the people glaring no mind, instead he focused on Harry, walking with his arm around his waist. Occasionally he snapped some pictures with the camera around his neck, but otherwise he just settles on enjoying the day with his family. 

They stopped to eat after a while and Harry set to work feeding Skylar while Louis got food for himself, Harry, and Scarlet. 

"Harry Styles?" A female voice questioned and Harry looked up with a small frown.

His eyes landed on a skinny girl with brown hair and brown eyes walking over with the fakest smile he's ever seen in his life. He knows her immediately even though he hasn't seen her since high school.

"Eleanor." Harry greeted, his tone screaming that he doesn't want to talk to her.

He never did like her. She was on the cheer squad during high school and was constantly flirting with Louis but had also screwed just about every guy in the school. Of course, Louis had pushed her away and shot her down so many times pretty much the entire school thought she was stupid for even trying to talk to him by the end of the year. It was clear to everyone except the brunette girl that Louis was not interested in any way, shape, or form. He had eyes for Harry alone.

"How have you been? Never thought I'd be seeing you around." Eleanor commented, sitting down across from him at the table. "And you must be Scarlet." she continued, looking over at Scarlet.

Scarlet blinked at her and quirked an eyebrow before looking at Harry with a questioning look.

"Scar, this is Eleanor. She used to go to school with your dad and I." Harry explained and Scarlet simply made an 'oh' face then went back to watching for Louis and their food.

"Right then." Eleanor stated looking back at Harry with another fake smile. "How are you?"

"Good" Harry responded shortly.

Eleanor hummed and nodded. "Same, I've just returned from New York. Finished up my University work and did some modeling."

"That's nice." Harry commented, wishing she'd just leave.

"Papa!" Scarlet smiled as she caught sight of Louis approaching.

"Louis!" Eleanor cooed, hurrying to get up as Louis set their food down.

"Uh hi." Louis greeted awkwardly as the brunette hugged him.

"How have you been?" Eleanor questioned, grasping Louis' elbow making Harry quirk an eyebrow.

"I've been excellent." Louis answered. "You?"

"Fabulous. I was just telling Harry I just came back from New York. Finished up Uni and then did a little modeling before deciding to return to my true home."

"Oh well. That's cool." Louis responded, ready to sit down and eat.

"So, since I'm back in town, we need to catch up. We can go to dinner one evening!" Eleanor stated, giving Louis a smile.

"I'll have to decline that offer. Thanks but no thanks." Louis replied, moving to sit down only to have her catch his arm.

"But Louis, I've missed you! We haven't spoken in ages! Come on, let's go to dinner one night." She begged, pouting at him.

"No thanks." Louis repeated.

"Oh come on. I'm finally here for good you can stop with all this other garbage." Eleanor huffed and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

Louis went to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"You do realize you still don't stand a chance right?" Harry questioned looking up from his food. "We're engaged and he's telling you no. Surely someone with a University degree can understand that word."

Eleanor looked away from Louis and sneered at Harry. 

"Please. Don't think just because you have two brats with him means he's going to stick around. He left you once, remember?" Eleanor snickered, recalling one of her friends calling her and telling her that Louis was single.

"My daddy's prettier than you." Scarlet quipped, sending Eleanor a glare - clearly unimpressed with her.

"As if." Eleanor snorted, turning her glare on the eleven year old. "That's why I was the model and he was the nobody right little girl?"

"Hey--" Louis began but Scarlet cut him off.

"At least daddy's face actually makes it to print." Scarlet retorted sassily.

"Why you little..." Eleanor started but yet again Scarlet cut in.

"Wicked witch called, said she needed her face back." Scarlet snickered, ignoring her parents stunned faces.

Eleanor gaped at Scarlet then huffed and turned to Louis, "At least our children will be well mannered."

"Daddy." Scarlet looked at Harry and he turned to her. "I think she missed some grades in school."

"Rude." Eleanor hissed. "Seriously Louis, you can do so much better."

"Still no." Louis rolled his eyes, aggravated his food was getting cold.

"But Louis..." Eleanor tried pouting again and stepping closer trying to press herself against him.

"Alright look..." Harry cut in, growing angry and reaching over to cover Scarlet's ears with his hands. "Unless you've suddenly grown a dick between your legs, screw off. He's my fiance and he'll always be in my bed so stop embarrassing yourself and go find someone that doesn't mind being with the school tramp."

Louis squawked a 'Harry!', eyeing their daughter for any sign that she heard what he just said, but her expression hasn't changed, she's still glaring at Eleanor, seemingly oblivious to what Harry has just said. So Louis just goes with it.

"I have to agree with Harry. Now if you'll kindly go away, I'd like to sit down and enjoy lunch with my family." Louis spoke then moved passed Eleanor to sit down.

With a final huff, the brunette left and both adults sighed in relief and rolled their eyes. Harry removed his hands from Scarlet's ears and looked down at her.

"Where exactly did you learn that?" He questioned referring to her comebacks.

"Uncle Niall." Scarlet shrugged with a smile. 

Of course. Really, he shouldn't have even needed to ask to know it was Niall. The Irish lad, even after being around Scarlet so much over the past eleven years, still didn't have much of a filter. He cut down on cursing but that was about it - snarky remarks and insults still flowed from his mouth.

"Right, well just remember not to repeat everything Uncle Niall says." Harry responded giving her a small smile. 

"I know." Scarlet replied. "Just seemed like a good time to repeat him."

Louis and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. She definitely was Louis' daughter, no doubt with the sass that was spilling out of her mouth the older she got. 

Once they left the zoo later on that day they headed over to the bakery to pick up some sweets and say hello to Anne, Megan, and Tammy before heading home. Harry shooed Scarlet off to shower while he made a quick dinner of tacos. Louis let Sugar out into the yard then came into the kitchen to rattled the bag of cat food. A moment later Oliver came running into the kitchen. His little paws slipping on the floor as he went. He meowed impatiently at Louis' feet until Louis set the bowl of food down for him.

Just as Scarlet was coming back downstairs, Harry was getting plates down from the cabinet along with drink glasses.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Louis questioned once they were sat at the table.

"I guess so." Scarlet answered as she picked up one of her tacos.

"You don't sound as thrilled as normal." Harry commented after swallowing a bite.

"Tests. Finals. Whatever the teachers are calling it." Scarlet responded looking up at him.

"Well at least you're almost done, then you'll be out for summer holiday." Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

He and Louis both had absolutely hated testing days when they were in school. Though he's not sure if anyone actually liked it, he's sure some people didn't really mind it but he definitely wasn't one of those people. He would have much rather faked being sick and stayed at home alone all day with nothing to do.

"Are we going on holiday?" Scarlet questioned at the mention of summer. "Like we did before, like actually leave the UK."

Louis looked over at Harry and the younger lad shrugged. They hadn't discussed summer holiday yet.

"I don't know bug, maybe." Louis finally answered, picking up another taco.

Of course he's already planning a nice, relaxing holiday for them in his head. He's thinking tropical and just has to talk to Harry about it. 

Not too terribly long after dinner was done Louis headed off to bed along with Scarlet since she had school. His work days have been getting longer. He's going in same time as always but he's getting home later most days. Late enough that the girls are already in bed by the time he walks in. Harry's always up still, with a plate of food from dinner and cuddles in bed that sometimes include massages to help ease his tense muscles.

Tonight, a few hours after he's gone to bed, he feels the bed dip and then he feels Harry curl up against him. Louis immediately shifted so Harry could rest his head on his chest, his own face normally buried in Harry's sweet curls. His hand always rests on the arm Harry has draped across his stomach. He wants to sleep this way forever, and he will.

 -*-

It's been a really long day. It's been a really long month for that matter.

He's been planning tours, listening to demos, listening to new albums, dealing with rumors, and dealing with workers that aren't doing their job. It started when he walked through the door and it still hasn't slacked.

"Zayn. Can you just deal with it? Just this once don't come ask me just go with your gut!" Louis spat from where he was trying to plan a tour for Meghan. 

"But you're the man in charge Louis, you have to be involved with these decisions." Zayn insisted, standing in front of the desk.

"Fine." Louis slammed the tour book shut. "What are you trying to figure out?"

"Whether or not to drop that band you signed a few months ago. They're constantly breaking contract." Zayn responded, ignoring his friends attitude.

"Have you spoken with them about it? Have any of the others spoken with them about it?" Louis questioned.

"Yes and yes. Josh spoke with them after the last incident, today they've gone out and done something else... so don't be surprised when you have to do more rumor control." Zayn answered, looking at the paper where the email of the incident had been printed out.

"Let me see it." Louis held out his hand with a heavy sigh.

He looked over the paper then tossed it away.

"Yes, drop them. I'm done with their shit. They're not taking any of this seriously, they can go back to being a Youtube band." Louis stated then opened his tour book back up.

Zayn nodded his head even though Louis wasn't looking at him anymore and turned to leave. 

By the end of the day Louis could only think about going home, eating dinner, showering, and going to bed. He doesn't want to do anything else or think about anything else. He's honestly amazed he hasn't lost his temper, but he's right on the edge of doing so.

Traffic is no help to his already aggravated mind. It's probably going to take him double the time it normally does to get home and on top of that it's raining.

-*-

Harry sat on the sofa with the notebook he was using for wedding plans sitting on his lap, pencil in hand to write things down as he came across them in wedding magazines. He had gotten all the basics down. The sun was almost set outside and the rain was beating against the windows, thunder rumbling every now and then.

He knew what flowers he wanted to be at the reception and what flowers he wanted to be on their boutonnieres. He had already picked out his tux and was now looking at venues for the wedding and reception as well as a design for the wedding invitations.

He's so caught up in wedding plans that he loses track of time and before he knows it he hears the garage door open and close signalling Louis' arrival.

"Hey." Harry smiled as Louis walked into the living room.

"Hi." Louis greeted, setting down his brief case of papers he was going to have to go over. "Where are the girls?" he questioned noting the absence of his daughters.

"With your mum, she wanted to spend some time with them." Harry responded looking back down at the laptop he now had to look up a venue. "I figured out the flowers for the wedding."

"That's good." Louis replied, loosening the tie around his neck.

He hated days he had professional meetings and had to wear a suit. He'd much rather wear his skinny jeans and sweaters like normal.

"I picked out my tux today. I've been looking at wedding invitation designs online but I haven't really found anything that fits us." Harry continued to speak before Louis could get a word in edge wise.

"What's for dinner?" Louis questioned when Harry stopped to take a breath.

"Oh... um... I don't really know?" Harry responded, looking over towards the kitchen. "I lost track of time. Oops." he shrugged, giving Louis a sheepish smile.

"Harry... I've been working all day..." Louis started but Harry suddenly cut him off.

"Your mum dropped these off when she came to pick up the girls. I think there's a couple options for the cake that you might really like." Harry stated, picking up one of the magazines Jay had brought. 

"Harry..." Louis tried again.

"Oh and I found a couple places that might be good for a venue! I know we haven't really discussed whether or not we wanted an outdoor wedding or indoor but I wrote down a few options for both." Harry continued on and Louis began to grow tense.

"Harry, really, I need to eat... I've been working all day and didn't take many breaks." Louis said, voice carrying an edge of annoyance.

"Could just go get take out I suppose." Harry replied, tapping on another website for a potential venue.

"Are you going to go get it?" Louis questioned, watching as Harry became more lost in the computer. "Harry!"

"What? Chinese is fine, whatever you want Lou." Harry answered, not looking up from the computer.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed walking over and slamming the top of the laptop down with his hand. "I didn't ask what you wanted. I asked if you were going to go get it. I've been at work all day long going non stop. I'm exhausted and I'm hungry. All I want is to eat and sleep."

"I thought we could go over some of the wedding stuff tonight, you haven't looked at it..." Harry started and Louis' eyes narrowed.

"Did you miss the part where I said I'm exhausted?" Louis asked.

"No." Harry replied.

"Then why the hell would I want to look at the stupid wedding plans right now!?" Louis questioned, voice low. "Food and sleep. That's all I want right now."

"You've just been so busy... we haven't had any time to look over things together." Harry responded quietly, trying to ignore the pang in his heart as Louis referred to their wedding plans as stupid.

"Yeah because I've been working every single day, all day long. I really don't think it's too much to ask to come home to a home cooked meal." Louis spat, his long day and exhaustion starting to catch up to him.

"Lou... I just... I lost track of time." Harry said, shrinking back some against the sofa.

"If you put down the damn folder every now and then you wouldn't." Louis replied, snatching the folder away from Harry and slapping it down on the coffee table. 

"Louis..." Harry flinched as the folder hit the table. "I just want it to be all we wanted... It's our wedding, I want it to be perfect. And I want to plan it with you not by myself. I mean I already picked out the flowers and a couple other things without you but there's so much more to look at..."

As Harry began to ramble on about the wedding plans again Louis felt himself just lose it. It was as if a dam broke inside of him releasing all the tension and aggravation and exhaustion that had built up inside of him over the course of the last couple of weeks.

"SHUT UP!" Louis yelled making Harry jump and stop talking immediately. "JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN WEDDING!"

"I..." Harry stuttered but Louis kept going.

"All you ever do is talk about the wedding! We've only been engaged for three months!" Louis exclaimed.

"I just want it to be perfect!" Harry shot back, feeling a little anger curl inside of him. 

"We don't even have a date set Harry! You can plan shit without knowing when we need everything done!" Louis stated, throwing his hands out in annoyance.

"We can still make plans." Harry insisted, standing up from the sofa.

"What's the point to constantly spend your time looking at stuff!? Louis questioned stepping a little closer to Harry.

"The point is to have an idea of what we want! I don't want to set a date and then have to scramble to get everything picked out!" Harry exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing.

"You know what I want? I want you to stop spending every waking moment with that folder under your bloody nose!" Louis snapped. "I want to come home and enjoy dinner like I used to without you cramming wedding ideas down my throat! I want to go to sleep as night without you saying oh by the way I thought of something for the wedding! That's what I want!"

"Stop acting like all the stress is on you Louis." Harry retorted. "I do do other things than look at wedding stuff."

"Like what!?" Louis exclaimed. "That's all I ever see you do!"

"I take care of our daughters! I get Scarlet ready for school and get her to school. I get Skylar up and feed her and change her diaper and dress her." Harry snapped back. "I've been cleaning this bloody house for the past two weeks because Asauna went on holiday and then got sick. I cook dinner every night and I clean everything up. I do all of the grocery shopping and take care of Sky while I'm doing that."

"And none of those things are as stressful as my every day life. I make or break people! I schedule tours that cost millions of dollars, if I screw up I lose a shit ton of money. I can lose money in a snap if I screw up one detail at work."

"Yes, but you have people helping you! You have Zayn there and whoever else you consult with at work when making decisions. I'm here doing this by myself! I don't have someone helping me. You're not here when Skylar pitches a fit and won't stop crying. You're not here when I pick Scarlet up from school and she's had a horrible day. You weren't here when Scarlet was sick two weeks ago. I have to deal with all of the things you miss because you're at work by myself." Harry stated, growing angrier. "And when you get home, I get that you're tired but it's like you don't even want to be around me or the girls."

"Maybe because I DON'T!" Louis' voice rose into a yell. "All you ever do is talk about the wedding now! I'm so SICK of hearing about the wedding that I just... I just... you fucking make me regret even asking you!"

Harry's anger diminished instantly and he took a stunned step back.

"FUCK! YOU MAKE ME REGRET ASKING AND YOU MAKE ME REGRET GETTING YOU PREGNANT AGAIN AND YOU MAKE ME REGRET TRYING SO DAMN HARD TO GET YOU BACK! YOU ALWAYS TALK, TALK, TALK ABOUT THE WEDDING NOW! YOU JUST PISS ME OFF MORE AND MORE AND MAKE ME WISH I NEVER MET YOU OR FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Louis yelled at the top of his voice, not even paying attention to how Harry was shrinking back and how his eyes were clouding with tears. "I SWORE I'D NEVER LEAVE YOU BUT DAMN! YOU MAKE ME WANNA PACK MY BAGS AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Harry had his arms wrapped around his stomach, feeling sick, and crying hard enough that he could barely see by the time Louis finished screaming at him. He pulled in a few shaky breaths, enough so he would be able to speak.

"I-I'll s-save you the t-trouble." Harry sobbed out then ran from the living room - grabbing his keys, shoes, and wallet as he went.

"Har--" Louis started to call out but it's too late as he hears the garage door slam shut.

What had he just done?


	36. Chapter 36

Louis sat on the sofa in the living room with his head in his hands. 

He's not sure which word describes him best at the moment.

Stupid?

Idiot?

Moron?

Dumbass?

Asshole?

All of the above?

He's pretty damn sure it's that last one. It's been exactly forty-five minutes since Harry left. Forty-five long minutes since Harry fled the house in tears because Louis is an idiot. 

The words he spoke, or rather yelled, at Harry had been so far from the truth. He's never considered leaving Harry since they got back together. He's never wished he didn't ask him to marry him. And he certainly never regretted getting Harry pregnant, either time.  It truly was everything just piling up on him and becoming too much. He should have taken that time off like Harry suggested - should have let Zayn and some of the others handle things for a week while he just relaxed. But no, he kept working despite Harry's suggestion and concern. And this is where it's gotten him.

His fiancee has just fled their home, sobbing, and gone who knows where. Louis' never felt so broken and lost and foolish and angry all at once. He's angry at himself for those things he screamed even entering his mind. He's broken because he doesn't know if he's going to be able to fix this. He's lost because Harry is his other half and he doesn't know what to do without him. And he feels foolish because how could he ever say that to Harry and expect something not to happen. How could he stand there and yell at the love of his life and make him cry and not think of what would happen afterwards?

Louis picked up his phone and unlocked it, going directly to Harry's number and dialing it. He decided to give him a little time to hopefully get somewhere and stop that way he's not answering his phone while driving in the rain and upset.

He pressed the phone to his ear and it rings. And rings. And rings. And then cuts to voice mail. The sound of Harry's voice makes Louis' eyes burn. When it beeps he starts talking.

"Harry, Harry baby please pick up.... please tell me where you are. I'm so sorry baby, please call me."

He hung up the phone and a few tears landed on the screen as he pulled it away from his ear. It's not even two minutes later that he's trying again. And it's the same things - ringing and then cutting to voice mail. So he leaves another message.

"Harry, darling, please answer your phone. I love you so much, I would never... what I said... I swear honey I didn't mean any of it. Please call me."

And three minutes later.

"Baby, please pick up. Please I need to know you're safe."

He leaves seven voice mails before deciding to call Anne. It's practically a suicide mission, calling Anne and telling her what happened. He deserves it though, he wouldn't blame her.

"Hello?" Anne answered on the second ring, her voice groggy as though she just woke up.

"Anne, it's Louis." Louis responded, his throat tightening.

"Louis? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Anne questioned, sounding more awake now.

"Yes." Louis choked out, now knowing Harry isn't there.

"What? Louis, tell me what's happening." Anne demanded and he let out a choked sob.

"I fucked up." Louis cried, he doesn't deserve to cry. "I fucked up so bad."

"What do you mean? You have to explain." Anne responded sternly.

"I came home and I was tired and I had had a really long day at work. I just wanted some food, a shower, and sleep. He was so caught up in wedding plans again he didn't do dinner and we started arguing and I... I..." Louis stuttered over his word.

"You what?" Anne asked.

"I told him he made me wish I never got him pregnant, that I never met him or fell in love with him, that he made me want to pack my bags and never come back, and that I wished I never asked him to marry me." Louis answered, raking his fingers through his hair. "I swear I didn't mean it Anne, I swear I didn't. I was just so tired and everything was just piling up and I just couldn't take it. I promise I love him, I'd never leave him."

"Louis... where is Harry now?" Anne questioned, trying not to scream at him.

"I don't know. I've tried calling him so many times and he's not picking up." Louis replied and Anne sighed heavily.

"Louis, you need to go look for him. It's raining and cool and night time. You need to find him and fix this. I can't fix it for you and if Harry doesn't forgive you then you really can't blame him." Anne stated.

"I know, I'll fix it I promise. I just don't know where to look." Louis cried, feeling frustrated all over again.

"I don't know hon, London is a big place. You need to think like him. Where would he go if he were upset?" Anne inquired, wishing her son was safe in her home.

"Alright... I'm leaving to go look..." Louis said, grabbing his keys and pushing his feet into his shoes, running out to his SUV. "I'll text you when I find him."

They said their goodbyes and Louis pulled out onto the road. He's been driving for probably thirty minutes when it hits him like a ton of bricks. He and Harry normally did the same thing when upset - they went near water. 

His mind instantly went to the park he had gone to after Scarlet had said she hated him, so that's where he goes. Fifteen minutes later he pulled up to the park and relief floods his body as he sees one lone Range Rover parked in the car park.

Louis parked his SUV next to it and scrambled out of the vehicle, grabbing the extra coat he brought with him. He headed towards the area he had gone to when he came here. It doesn't take to long for him to spot a figure balled up near the water in the rain still coming down. He broke into a trot as he got closer and soon was falling to his knees and pulling Harry into his arms.

The younger lad immediately began to struggle, not knowing who was touching him.

"Hush baby, hush, it's me honey." Louis spoke and Harry went still. "Baby..."

"Don't call me that." Harry choked out, his voice wrecked from sobbing for so long and he can feel a fresh batch of tears coming. "I gave you what you wanted. Why are you here? To yell at me some more?"

"No. No Harry I'm not." Louis said sitting down on the wet concrete and moving his legs so Harry was between them before pulling the younger to his chest.

Harry struggled again but Louis held on, refusing to let him go. Eventually, sobs racked Harry's body and he slumped against Louis' chest trembling from the coolness in the air mixed with the cold rain. Louis grabbed the extra jacket from where it was lying beside him and put it over Harry, wrapping his arms over the top and trying to get him warm.

"Harry... I swear." Louis paused, his throat constricting. "I promise you I didn't mean any of what I said to you." He stated kissing Harry's forehead repeatedly. 

"You wouldn't have said it otherwise." Harry choked out. "What were you doing? Waiting until there was a reason you thought was legit to leave? Was that your plan all along to treat me the way you did back when we were in high school and then break me again?"

"No!" Louis exclaimed, hugging Harry tighter. "Harry... Baby, I am never leaving you. Ever. You are my forever. You make my life so much better and I can't imagine being without you. You're my sunshine, there aren't any grey skies for me whenever you're around. I love you so much."

"Then why did you say it?" Harry questioned, keeping his head down and leaning against Louis' chest.

Neither of them are paying much attention to the rain anymore even though it's gotten harder again.

"I was tired. The past month has been really stressful at work and everything was just piling up on me. I should have listened to you and taken a week off, let someone else deal with it, but I didn't. Everything just came crashing down and I took it out on you." Louis answered, resting his cheek against the top of Harry's head, ignoring the wet curls that stuck to his face.

"You just started yelling..." Harry whimpered. 

"I know baby, I'm so sorry. Please believe me, I am so, so sorry." Louis pleaded, his arms tightening again around Harry.

"It's not that I don't believe you." Harry responded, pushing out of Louis' arms suddenly and moving to stand up - Louis following quickly.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry continued.

"It's not that I don't believe that you're sorry... but what... what happens if you get stressed out again and the girls are there?" Harry asked, running his fingers through his wet curls. "What if you yell at one of them? I know Sky can't talk yet or do much to piss you off but Scarlet can, so what happens then? Lou... you've had your moments when work gets too much and you snap at her and it hurts her... if you yell at her like you did me... you had no control... if you do that to her she'll go back to hating you in a snap. I'm scared."

Louis' never really thought about that. Now that Harry has mentioned it though, he knows it's true. Scarlet had absolutely hated him in the beginning - not that he blames her for that, eight years of not being there then he's popping up like oh hey I'm your other dad - he gets it. Their relationship had been a work in progress. It had been numerous days of trying to talk to her and get to know her and show her that he cared about her and loved her before she finally just accepted him being a constant presence in her life. It had taken even longer before she finally decided she liked him.

"Then any time I start showing signs of getting stressed out you tell me and I'll take off work." Louis responded, trying to find a solution that Harry would be happy with and would put him at ease.

"I don't know Lou..." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around himself and looking down.

"Harry --" Louis pleaded, stepping closer to his hopefully still fiancee. "Harry, I will do anything to make this right. I promise, I'll take days off or a week off to relax if you think that I'm getting even a tad bit stressed out. I'll do whatever you want me to. I can't... I can't lose you and I can't lose the girls. Please Haz."

Harry stared at Louis for quite a while in silence. Their hair was plastered to their foreheads and their clothes were wet from the rain.

"Okay." Harry whispered, nodding his head - his green eyes still locked with blue ones.

Louis let out a shaky breath and stepped closer, trying not to cry, and threw his arms around Harry. The younger lad wrapped his arms around Louis returning the hug and they stood there clinging to each other. 

"Don't let me down." Harry begged with his face hidden in Louis' neck. "Three strikes you're out, I can't go through heartbreak again and I don't want to put our girls through it."

"I won't sweet cheeks. I won't. I love you." Louis responded, getting a hand in Harry's hair while his other remained tight around Harry's waist. "Love you so, so much baby."

"I love you too." Harry said then pressed his cool nose against Louis' cheek. "Put don't think you're getting in my pants for a while. Whether you meant what you said or not... it still really hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." Louis promised, pulling back enough to wipe the rest of Harry's tears away. "Come on baby, let's go home before you get sick."

Harry nodded and put the jacket Louis had brought on properly. They walked back to the vehicles, Louis with his arm around Harry's waist guiding him through the rain. 

He followed Harry home, pulling into the garage right behind him before closing the door down, blocking out the storm outside. They headed straight up to the master bedroom and Louis went immediately to the bathroom and plugged the large soaking tub before turning on the faucet to begin filling it with nearly hot water and Harry's favorite bath soap.

"Get your kit off darling." Louis stated coming back into the bedroom where Harry was typing a text to his mum, assuring her that he was safe at home with Louis.

"Louis I told you..." Harry started put Louis laughed.

"Not for that babe, I set up the tub for you. You need to get out of those wet clothes and get warmed up. Now get your kit off and get in that tub." Louis ordered pointing to the bathroom and acting like a strict parent.

Harry smiled and did as Louis said while Louis headed to the dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for himself. He stripped off his work clothes and pulled on the dry ones before grabbing another set of clothes for Harry and going into the bathroom. Harry was easing himself down into the hot water piling with bubbles from the soap. Louis placed the clean clothes on the counter then headed down to the kitchen.

He put on a kettle and waited for it to whistle. While he waited he checked his phone and found a test message from Anne.

Don't do it again. You're lucky Harry forgives easily. Do not disappoint me Louis.

He sent her a responding text promising he wouldn't disappoint her and assuring her that he loved Harry with everything inside of him. When the kettle whistle, he grabbing to cups and placed their favorite Yorkshire blend into each one before pouring the steaming water over the bags. After they sat for a while he removed the bags then set to work making Harry's just like he liked it. With the cups in his hand, he made his way back up to the bathroom where Harry was relaxing in the dimly lit room.

Harry looked over as Louis entered and smiled when his eyes fell on the tea cup. He immediately reached a hand out and Louis handed his over with a smile.

"Thanks Lou." Harry stated after taking a sip.

"Your welcome. Need anything else?" Louis questioned.

"A kiss never hurt anyone." Harry responded, looking up at his blue eyed lover.

"No, it never did." Louis chuckled then leaned down.

He pressed a few short kisses to Harry's pink lips then one longer one before pulling away and standing back up straight.

"I'll be downstairs, don't come out until you're nice and warm." Louis smiled then walked out with his own cup of tea.

He opened up the fridge and looked around inside in search of something to eat. There's not much in the way of leftovers to he turned to look in the freezer. He mentally thanked Harry for buying a few frozen pizzas and pulled one out to check to the oven temperature. Once he had the oven set he headed into the living room while the oven heated up and sat down on the sofa. He pulled Harry's laptop into his lap and typed in the password to gain access. The website Harry had been looking at was still up.

Harry had a tab for the Wotton House as well as the Shangri-La Hotel. One allowed them an outdoor wedding and the other allowed them an indoor wedding. Louis clicked through the pictures of both venues. If he's honest, the Wotton House is the one he leans towards because he loves the idea of an outdoor wedding and he knows Harry would love that too, but considering the time of year they'll probably end up having their wedding, it'd probably be too cold.

So he writes down the Shangri-La hotel. It's stunning and he thinks Harry will be happy with it especially once it's done up. There's just times in life when he's super thankful that he has a lot of money. He can afford to have a big beautiful house for his family and he can treat them the way they deserve to be treated (holidays, little gifts, and such).  Really, he just loves the fact that he's going to be able to let Harry have his dream wedding and that he's the one that gets to marry him. 

There's a few other things Harry has written down in his wedding notebook with question marks so Louis goes ahead and looks them over. The dinner for the reception is still undecided so he writes a suggestion down. Filet mignon or herb roasted chicken both being served with mashed potatoes and fresh cut green beans. For dessert he writes down two options, one being a raspberry cheesecake and the other his favorite of course - a warm brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream drizzled with chocolate syrup. He jotted down a brand of champagne that he and Harry love as well as some wines to offer during dinner.

By the time Harry came down from upstairs, dressed warmly in a pair of black sweatpants and a sweater, Louis' got a lot of the questions on the paper answered and the pizza is out of the oven and not burnt much to Louis' relief. 

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned as he walked into the living room and found Louis sitting on the sofa with the notebook and computer.

"Answering the questions in here." Louis looked up with a smile.

"You're looking at wedding stuff?" Harry asked, voice quiet and eyebrows raised some.

"You wanted me to." Louis nodded, writing down that Caden would be their ring bearer.

"But earlier... you..." Harry started but Louis shook his head and held out his hand, inviting Harry to come sit.

Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled down onto the couch so he was snuggle into Louis' side.

"I was being an ass earlier. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." Louis stated. "I put a pizza in the oven and then came in here."

"You didn't burn down the kitchen at least." Harry joked, leaning against Louis' shoulder.

"Babe, I can cook - I was forced to remember - I just can't cook like you. I don't have any kitchen skills but I can make very basic dishes without killing anyone." Louis chuckled and Harry sighed.

"You decided on Caden to be the ring bearer?" He questioned looking at the paper.

"Yeah, I figured my brothers are a bit too old for that and Caden is still young enough." Louis answered.

"What about flower girl? Are we going to have Scarlet do that?" Harry asked, looking at the still empty space.

"Definitely. I'd like Zayn to be my groomsman and I assume Niall will be yours?" Louis looked down at Harry and the younger man nodded his head.

"Was the pizza done?" Harry questioned as his stomach grumbled.

"Mhmm, I had just taken it out a few minutes ago." Louis responded, clicking the pen shut and setting the notebook aside.

"Good then lets eat." Harry said starting to get up but Louis stopped him.

"How about I get the food and drinks and you keep planning." Louis suggested, handing Harry the notebook and pen while moving the computer off his lap.

"Okay." Harry nodded, taking the items and sitting back against the sofa.

Louis leaned over as he got up and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's temple before walking off to the kitchen - he doesn't miss the small smile that spreads on Harry's lips. Grabbing two plates from the cabinet he placed some pizza on both then took down two wine glasses. He carried the pizza into the living room then went back for the wine glasses as well as a bottle of their favorite wine before returning to the sofa. Harry was already taking a biting into one of the slices when he sat down and uncorked the wine to pour them each some. With Harry tucked back under his arm, he used his free hand to eat and drink and occasionally point out something on the computer screen for their wedding.

"We need to decide on a date." Louis said, setting his empty plate aside and reaching for his wine glass again.

"Well, when's good for you?" Harry questioned leaning his head back against Louis' shoulder and looking up at him.

"I don't know, shall we check the calender?" Louis questioned, reaching over to click on the computer calender.

"Not during the summer." Harry said as they clicked through the months. "I think it would be easier to go on our honeymoon while Scarlet is in school, I'm sure your mum would watch the girls, yeah?"

"I'm sure she'd absolutely love to." Louis confirmed, nodding his head. "So what are we thinking?"

"November?" Harry suggested, clicking all the way to November.

"Hmm, I'll be done with tour planning and Zayn can easily run the company with Stan's help. I think November would be perfect and we don't have to worry about the cold if we have the wedding at the hotel." Louis answered, hooking his chin over Harry's shoulder and wrapping his other arm around him.

"I'd love to have an outdoor wedding, the Wotton House was perfect, but I think it'll be just as great at the hotel."  Harry agreed. "So a date...?"

"How about... the... sixth?" Louis questioned.

"I guess I could work that into my busy schedule." Harry responded, earning a poke in his side making him jolt.

"Cheeky." Louis murmured, pressing his thinner lips against Harry's ear and blowing lightly making Harry squirm.

"Lou... stop it." Harry whined, trying to get away.

Louis just chuckled and pulled him back in, closer than before if possible. Instead of going for his ear again, he pressed his lips just under it and made his way across Harry's jaw. The kisses are feather light and full of love. Harry closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of Louis kissing him. The older man kissed all the way down to his chin and then began to work back up, this time kissing Harry's cheeks and temple and forehead. He worked down again, pressing against the side of his nose and then over his eyes. Harry's so lost in the feeling that he doesn't even realize he has crystal clear tears slipping from his closed eyes until Louis stops kissing him and suddenly his thumb his swiping under Harry's eyes.

Harry blinked open his eyes and found Louis just inches away, staring at him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Louis questioned, his voice soft.

"Just didn't feel like you loved me earlier and now you're... I don't know... all lovey." Harry answered, shifting his eyes away from Louis'.

"Hey..." Louis murmured, cupping Harry's jaw to get the younger man to look at him. "I did not stop loving you for one second. I was stressed out and tired but that didn't give me the right to yell and take it out on you. I didn't mean a single thing I said. I am so sorry I made you think that."

Harry sniffled but maintained eye contact with Louis.

Louis shifted so he was even closer to Harry, looking at him with a fire in his blue eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much. You are my baby, my darling, my sweetcheeks, my forever." Louis spoke softly but powerfully - sincerity lacing his voice.

"I love you too." Harry replied, steady tears making tracks down his cheeks.

Louis leaned in and kissed his tear stained cheeks and lips. He set the notebook and laptop aside once he pulled away and then shifted on the sofa until Harry was lying on his back and he was hovering over him.

"Love you." Louis repeated, kissing Harry's nose this time.

"We're still not having sex." Harry stated and Louis chuckled.

"Wasn't aiming for it, I was aiming for cuddles." Louis responded, getting his arm under Harry's neck.

"Oh." Harry whispered then yawned.

"Here or in our bed?" Louis questioned, finding Harry looked like an adorable kitten still when he yawned.

"Mmm, bed." Harry answered.

Louis stood up and heaved Harry up into his arms. He carried him carefully upstairs and into their bedroom where Oliver was already snoozing in the sitting area of the room. Louis placed Harry on the bed and proceeded to remove his clothes except for his boxers. He did the same to himself then crawled in.

Harry immediately reached for the TV remote and turned on the flat screen. While he flipped through the channels, Louis curled around him, wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist. He settles on the 2009 film Fame then gets comfortable in Louis' arms. Even after the heartbreaking evening they've had, there's still no place he'd rather be.

Most people would say he's completely crazy for forgiving Louis so quickly, but he's in love with the blue eyed man and he's one hundred percent positive that Louis is his soulmate. Does that mean he's just going to let it go unpunished? Oh no, definitely not - hence the sex ban. And of course he'll be watching Louis closely now. At the first signs of him getting stressed he's going to tell him to take time off and he better do it. Refusing to simply isn't an option now and if it becomes one then Harry's option is to leave so he can protect their girls - he won't put them through that. 

The movie is two hours long and thirty minutes in Harry is already tucking his face into Louis' neck.

"Want me to turn it off so we can sleep?" Louis questioned already reaching for the remote.

Harry nodded against his neck and Louis switched off the TV. He stretched to put the remote on the nightstand then positioned himself once again so Harry was comfortable. Harry's head was now rest on his chest and he had one around him so his hand was resting on his side while the other stroked over the soft skin of the arm Harry had slung over his stomach.

"I love you Harry." Louis stated when the youngers breathing began to even out.

"I love you more." Harry murmured, smiling as Louis kissed his head.

And with that they drifted off to sleep.

-*-

By the time July rolled around they had booked the venue for the wedding and had gone to look at some wedding cakes but still weren't decided. Holiday, however, has been a popular topic of discussion in the house since Scarlet got out of school for the summer.

Louis and Harry had discussed holiday plans and finally two weeks after Scarlet went on holiday they announced they would be going to Barcelona, Spain. 

"We can go to the zoo and aquarium and the beach." Harry explained the day before they were set to leave. "We'll have fun."

Scarlet nodded her head and proceeded to pack her things. She hadn't been overly thrilled of their destination choice mainly because she wanted to go back to Florida like they had done for her last two birthdays. She thrived in the sun and could probably swim all day if sunburn and getting wrinkly wasn't a factor.

Soon enough they were landing in Barcelona and placing their things into the back of the SUV Louis had rented. They were staying at the Hotel Arts which was right on the beach and their suite had a view of the ocean. Thankfully Harry's gotten use to the amount of money Louis spends on them when they go on holiday because otherwise the twelve thousand dollar per night price tag would have surely caused him to pass out. The suite though is stunning with a large sofa near the windows, a perfect spot to look out at the ocean, and the two bathrooms were large as were the bedrooms. 

They headed down to the beach for the day, Scarlet and Harry both hissing as their feet hit the cool water while Louis stayed back with Skylar, squatting down with her and letting her kick her feet in shallow water.  She's ten month now and Harry just wants her to stop growing because she's nearly a year old already and he can't believe it - it's already going by too fast. It's interesting now that she's crawling and pulling herself up into a standing position. More often than not he finds her grabbing at something shiny that he has set on an end table and even though she can't reach it, he's made sure of that, he moves it further away from her just to be safe. It leads to her giving him a face equivalent to a wounded puppy but he's learning to not cave to those faces. If he's learned anything from Scarlet, it only leads to trouble. He hadn't been too strict with her and it lead to her wanting to get into literally everything once she was walking good and could easily get into things.

Once Harry and Scarlet had returned to their towels, Harry watched Louis hold Skylar's hands and help her walk through the sand. He could hear Skylar making little noises, not really a fan of the sand between her toes but slowly growing used to the feeling. Eventually Louis brought her over to Harry and he took her, blowing raspberries into her pudgy tummy; making her giggle and slap at his head. After handing her back to Louis who was currently waiting under the umbrella the hotel had given them, Harry laid back on his towel and let the sun dry him off and warm his skin. 

-*-

During their week in Barcelona they went to the Gothic Quarter to shop, dine, and look around. The architecture is incredible and everything is so old that even Scarlet is drawn in. There's a constant click of Louis snapping pictures of everything from buildings to people. They also went to the Barcelona Zoo and the Barcelona Aquarium, which were probably Scarlet's favorite things that they did. Except for maybe La Casa Vella where she was able to dress up as a Flamenco dancer. One their last night there, they headed to the Magic Fountain just before sunset to snag good seats for when the fountain performance containing water, music, and lights. It's absolutely stunning, all of the colors and the water and Harry thinks it might be his favorite part just because it's so pretty. 

-*-

Holiday's are always nice, but nothing beats home. Straight off the plane in London, they put all of their stuff into Louis' Audi and headed to the little deli near the bakery for dinner. From the deli they went over to the bakery where Anne was just pulling the few cupcakes and cookies that were left over from the day.

"You're back!" She smiled happily, hurrying over to hug them. "How was it?"

"Beautiful." Harry answered. "Think even Scarlet warmed up to it even though it wasn't Florida like she wanted." he smiled, reaching out to tug gently on one of his daughters curls.

"I still want to go to Florida. It's sunny and warm there, they have water parks and big theme parks too." Scarlet responded, moving to lean against Harry.

Harry chuckled and slipped an arm around her. It's another thing he can't believe, it feels like just yesterday she was eight and now she's suddenly eleven. 

"Maybe next year love." Louis commented, peering down at Skylar who was snoozing in her stroller. 

"Christmas."  Scarlet stated.

"No, we're spending Christmas with family." Louis replied looking over at her.

Scarlet sighed and Harry laughed quietly again. 

Anne packed up some sweets for them to take home and then hugged them goodbye. At home, Harry placed the sweets in the kitchen while Louis got Skylar ready for bed. Scarlet had wondered off to the shower so Harry decided a few minutes later to do the same. 

He was just at the top of the stairs and Louis was just coming out of Skylar's bedroom when a terrified shrieked filled the house. Both of them jumped into action, running towards Scarlet's room where she had her own bathroom. 

"Scarlet! Scarlet what's wrong!?" Harry questioned as both of them hurried into the bathroom.

Scarlet was standing in the tub with her towel around herself shielding her body from her parents.

"I don't... I felt something on my leg and I looked and it was red but I didn't cut myself!" Scarlet cried, clutching the towel. "And it was coming from... and it's in my undies too!"

"Oh boy..." Harry murmured and Louis rolled his eyes, gently pushing Harry out of his way.

"Hazza, can you get that box under the counter for me, the one my mum gave me." Louis requested, walking over to Scarlet. "Stop crying baby girl."

"W-What's wrong with me?" Scarlet whimpered and Louis reached out to wipe away her tears.

"Nothing bug, absolutely nothing." Louis assured her as Harry opened the box Jay had given Louis. "It's called a period lovely, every girl gets them eventually. I um... I don't really think I'd be very good at explaining it so I'll ask Nana Jay to come over tomorrow and talk about it with you okay?"

Scarlet nodded her head and sniffled then eyed the box Harry had set down on the closed toilet. 

"Nana Jay dropped these off a couple months ago. You'll need these whenever this happens." Louis explained, showing her one of the pads in the box. "For right now though, how about you get in the shower and get nice and clean and I'll get you a clean pair of undies and set this up for you, okay?"

"Okay." Scarlet mumbled, nodding her head.

Louis gave her a soft smile, and leaned down to kiss her forehead before grabbing the box and ushering Harry out of the bathroom. A moment later the shower turned on and Louis let out a heavy sigh.

"Should have known that was gonna happen soon." He stated dropping the box on the bed and scrubbing his hands over his face.

"I have no clue how to deal with this." Harry laughed weakly. "I mean... I knew Gemma... but I didn't... I don't know anything about this. I was like fourteen before I even really paid attention to how moody she got sometimes every month."

"It's okay Haz, I've been through it four times. Do I know much about it? No because I never asked and I didn't want to know either. I figured it was a girl thing it didn't matter if I knew. Now I guess it would've been a good thing to know... but my mum will talk to her."  Louis said, moving to grab a pair of clean underwear from Scarlet's dresser.

"Right, okay. I'm gonna go take a shower now..." Harry responded, walking towards the door and muttering something about his little girl growing up to fast.

Louis got Scarlet's underwear ready for her and placed them in the bathroom, letting her know they were there. When he got to their bedroom, Harry was in the shower humming to himself so Louis began putting away some of the things they hadn't used on vacation before carrying the rest down to the laundry room. Eventually both showers cut off and as Louis came back upstairs Scarlet emerged from her bedroom dressed in a pair of black knee length shorts and a plain white t-shirt. She was still sniffling and her face was etched with confusion so Louis just held open his arms to her.  He had already text his mum and she said she'd be over first thing in the morning to talk with Scarlet and he couldn't but feel relieved.

"Nana Jay will be here in the morning hun. She'll answer all your questions and tell you everything you need to know." Louis promised, holding her to his chest and pressing random kisses to her head.

"Okay." Scarlet spoke quietly and he rubbed her back.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Louis questioned pulling away so he could look at her.

"Hunchback of Notre Dame?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. You go set up the movie and I'll go let your daddy know where we are." Louis responded and Scarlet scampered off downstairs.

Louis let Harry know they were watching a movie and to join them when he was done then headed down to the theater room to get the popcorn machine going. Scarlet was just putting the movie in when he walked in.

"Grab some waters love." Louis spoke as he poured some kernels into the machine and switched it on. 

Scarlet was settled on the sofa by the time Louis had a big bowl of buttered popcorn. She started the movie and the lights in the room automatically dimmed. A short while later Harry came strolling in, walking up behind the sofa Louis and Scarlet were cuddled in. He gentled tugged Louis' hair so the older man would look back at him then leaned down to peck his lips. It's a small thank you for handling the situation earlier. Harry made himself comfortable in one of the recliners, draping a blanket over his legs after he had gotten some popcorn and water for himself. 

By the time the movie was over, all three of them were asleep in their spots. Louis and Scarlet still on the sofa and Harry still in the rocker with the baby monitor in his lap. 


	37. Chapter 37

It was two months before the wedding and even though they had just about everything planned out, they still felt as though they were running out of time. Of course things don't always work out the way you planned and changes have to be made. 

With Anne helping out planning the wedding whenever she could, Harry decided it was best to get another bakery to make their cake. Of course Louis had one to recommend that was one of the top bakeries in the United Kingdom and their prices reflected that. The owner had been thrilled when Harry and Louis had walked into the bakery, telling them she had had her fingers crossed that they would come to her for their cake ever since Louis announced they were engaged.

"We've already planned out some samples for you if you'd like to sit down." Bethany, the owner, smiled as she gestured to the small table with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other.

"Sure." Louis responded, pulling out Harry's chair for him.

Bethany hurried off and a few minutes later returned with one of her workers who was carrying a tray of cake samples.

"Okay so the first cake we have is a classic white cake with a touch of almond with a buttercream frosting." Bethany explained as the worker handed Louis and Harry forks to use.

The cake is delicious and traditional. The actual cake is moist and fresh while the icing is creamy and rich.

"The next one is our rich dark chocolate cake and it can be done with any of our frosting's but I've gone ahead with the white vanilla cream since it's a wedding." Bethany smiled, moving the slice towards them.

Harry typically loves chocolate but the chocolate really is rich just as Bethany stated and immediately he just can't see having a dark cake for an event that's supposed to be light and happy. While Bethany isn't looking Harry shook is head at Louis and Louis agreed, it's just not the right one.

"So this is our light and tangy lemon cake with our buttercream frosting." Bethany handed them the next slice.

Louis tried and failed not to make a face as he took a bite.

"You don't like it?" Bethany chuckled lightly.

"Um, no sorry, bit to tangy for me I'm afraid." Louis replied, reaching out to take a sip of the wine the worker had given them.

The last one they try is a strawberry swirl cake and it's simply scrumptious. However at the end of it all they go with the classic.

"Do you think you know which one you would like?" Bethany questioned after all the cake was cleared away.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna go with the classic white with a touch of almond." Louis answered, looking over at Harry for confirmation and received it by way of a nod and smile.

"Excellent!" Bethany smiled. "When will you need it?"

"November sixth. The reception begins at seven PM." Louis responded, reaching out for Harry's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Alright, I just need you to fill out this card for me and there's also a down payment." Bethany explained as she handed Harry the card.

He set to work on the card while Louis went up and paid the down payment. Once they were all back at the table they discussed the design of the cake and whether or not they'd like to put anything on it. In the end they decide on a very simple, elegant design along with a very soft blue running around each tier of the cake.

"How about lunch?" Louis suggested as they left the bakery hand in hand.

"Sounds good." Harry nodded.

The next thing on their list of things to do is their suits. Yet again they find themselves in an upscale shop in London that Louis knows and recommends to anyone that can afford it.

"Hello Mr. Tomlinson."  Antonio greeted as they walked in.

"Hello Antonio." Louis smiled reaching out to shake the mans hand. "This is my fiancee, Harry Styles."

"Mr. Styles, pleasure to meet you." Antonio greeted him the same as they shook hands as well. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're in need of tuxedos for our wedding." Louis responded. 

"I see and when is the wedding?" Antonio questioned, motioning for them to follow him.

"November sixth." Harry answered as the older man pulled out a piece of paper, a pencil, and measuring tape.

Antonio nodded as he wrote down Louis and Harry's information on the card.

"How many groomsmen will there be?" Antonio asked after a brief silence.

"One each." Louis replied, snaking an arm around Harry's waist and rubbing his hip when Harry leaned into him.

"And when will they be in for fittings?"

"Tomorrow." Harry stated, having already informed Niall and Zayn of their appointment.

"Alright then, let's get you two into some suits." Antonio said, standing up and gesturing for them to follow him over to the tuxedos all set up on mannequins. 

They both select a rather classic looking suit and Antonio writes down the information from the tag before he takes their measurements. Louis settled the down payment on the suits and then they headed over to pick up Scarlet from school and Skylar from Jay's.

As soon as Skylar saw Louis walk into the living room her face lit up and she held out her arms.

"Papa!" She said happily.

Louis smiled and went over to pick her up. Hoisting her into his arms and cuddling her close.

"Hello little bunny." He cooed at her, tickling her tummy. "How's my baby?"

Skylar giggled and pushed his hand away. She had started talking a couple of week ago. They had all been sitting in the living room watching a cartoon and too their disappointment, only slightly, she opened her mouth and pointed at Sugar and then Scooby on screen.

"Dog!" She had exclaimed, crawling over to Sugar and sat back on her tiny bum. "Dog!" she repeated as she placed a small hand on Sugar's back.

"Lou..." Harry had whimpered, sniffling. "She just said her first word... and I didn't get it on camera."

Louis chuckled and kissed his temple before getting up.

"That's right baby! She is a dog and so is Scooby Doo!" Louis spoke excitedly. "Such a big girl now!"

Harry had come over and praised her too before setting her back down next to the dog. It's a thing with Skylar. She loves leaning up against Sugar and patting the dogs soft white fur. Sugar doesn't seem to mind it, she typically falls asleep so Harry lets them be.

Once they get home, Harry heads off to the kitchen to fix dinner while Scarlet went upstairs to shower and Louis went to the living room with Skylar to do some work he needed to get done.

Harry had been extremely grateful to Jay since they had gotten back from Spain. She had come over just like she had promised and explained to Scarlet everything she needed to know in order to deal with her special time of month. Jay had simply chuckled when Harry answered the door and gave her a relieved smile.

Now, two months later it wasn't an issue. They kept the bathroom stocked with what she needed and let her be when it started and she took to the couch to lay down and watch cartoons if she wasn't in school.

"What should we do for Skylar's birthday?" Louis questioned, walking into the kitchen a while later with Skylar crawling after him and then pulling herself up using his pants leg.

She had been trying to walk as of a few days ago but it always resulted in her falling on her bum.

"I don't know. I guess just have our families over." Harry shrugged, not really sure what do.

"What about a smash cake? Didn't you do that for Scarlet?" Louis asked, bending down to pick up Skylar when she gave his pants a rather hard yank and called out a frustrated 'papa'.

"Oh yeah! I did, we should definitely do that." Harry agreed immediately, remembering how adorable it had been to watch Scarlet do the smash cake.

"Maybe we can do some family pictures too, before she does the cake." Louis suggested, pressing his nose against Skylar's cheek and cooing at her as she slapped his face lightly. "My precious baby, you are growing up too fast."

"You know what Uncle Niall said would freak you out?" Scarlet walked into the kitchen with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"What?" Harry questioned turning to look at her.

"In a year and like five months I'll be a teenager." Scarlet smiled, going over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Don't even say that word to me." Louis whined earning a snort from his older daughter and a giggle from his younger one.

"TEENAGERRRR." Scarlet exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Stop." Louis pouted childishly, moving over to get an arm around her shoulders and pull her in to kiss her forehead. "You're not allowed to become a teenager, I forbid it."

"But I want to drive!" Scarlet exclaimed, backing away from him. "Daddy says you can drive when you get older and I want to drive."

"Well... well daddy lied." Louis tossed out and Harry's jaw dropped.

Scarlet quirked her eyebrow and scoffed, "Daddy doesn't lie."

And it's true pretty much. Harry never really got the point in lying, you always get found out in the end and you always have to cover one lie with another lie. He's not perfect, he's lied to Scarlet before but it had beat explaining the noises she had heard coming from her parents bedroom. Other than that though, he doesn't lie to her. He figures if he sets the example she'll follow because that's how she was when she was little, always wanting to be like her daddy.

"It doesn't matter what daddy says, I say you're not allowed to grow up." Louis sighed dramatically, "I'll take you away to Neverland and we'll never grow up!"

"Dad.." Scarlet laughed, "Neverland doesn't exist."

"Well." Louis gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock horror. "I have nothing more to say to you."

And with that he marched out of the kitchen, still holding Skylar on his hip. Scarlet looked over at Harry who was barely containing the laughter bubbling inside of him. 

"Was he always like this?" Scarlet questioned with both eyebrows arched.

"Yes. He's always been dramatic." Harry nodded and went back to making dinner. "Should have been an actor or drama teacher."

"Papa always says you should have been a singer." Scarlet commented, earning Harry's attention, "Why didn't you become a singer?"

"Wasn't my calling." Harry answered shrugging his shoulders some.

"What's that mean?" She inquired, tilting her head.

"It means that that wasn't what I was supposed to do. Like your calling is apparently football and your dad's was owning his record label. Mine was taking care of you and now you and your sister." Harry explained as he spooned some potatoes, roast, and carrots onto plates.

"Oh. So I guess dad's doing what he's supposed to be doing then?" She confirmed.

"Yes." Harry nodded with a smile. "Now go get your dramatic father and tell him dinner is ready."

Scarlet smiled and hurried off to get Louis who was just coming downstairs from putting Skylar in a clean diaper.

-*-

On the day of Skylar's birthday Harry and Louis kept Scarlet out of school and headed over to a photography studios to have family pictures done as well as do Skylar's smash cake. Later on, their families would come over to the house for a small party to celebrate her turning one. 

"Hello!" The lady sitting at the receptionist desk in the photography studio greeted them. "Are you the Tomlinson's?"

"We are." Louis responded, going up to the desk.

"He's just about ready for you guys so you can go ahead back." The woman gestured to a door on the right.

"Thanks." Louis replied, taking Harry's hand and leading him over along with Skylar and Scarlet.

The door they grow through opens up into a large room with lights and photography equipment scattered about. 

"Ah Louis Tomlinson!" A man appeared from the other side of the room.

"Johnathan Carter!" Louis greeted, reaching out to shake the mans hand. "This is my family. Harry, my fiancee. Scarlet, our oldest, and Skylar, our youngest."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Johnathan smiled at them. "I'm ready to get started whenever you are."

"Awesome, we'd like to do the smash cake last of course." Louis responded and they followed Johnathan over to a station done in white. 

Scarlet brushed down her ivory lace skater style dress with sleeves that came to her elbows. She adjusted the matching color headband placed in hair curly brown hair and then moved to follow posing instructions.

The first pose Johnathan put them in was with Harry sitting on the ground, one leg propped up and the other tucked under it with Louis squatting partly behind him, Skylar in his lap, and Scarlet sitting beside him with her legs tucked back and in front of Louis.

"Perfect!" Johnathan exclaimed as he took the picture.

He moved them around numerous times, snapping pictures even when they weren't posed claiming they would be perfect pictures as well.

"Alright, so you have the smash cake?" Johnathan finally questioned a while later.

"We do." Harry smiled, getting up to retrieve the box he had placed on the table in the room when they arrived. "Could you take some pictures of just her before we change her? I know we did pictures of just her and Scarlet but I'd like some of them individually if that's okay?"

"Of course!" Johnathan answered, picking up his camera. "I have a few spots set up for baby pictures over here, see if any of them tickle your fancy."

He snapped a number of pictures of Skylar in her little green capri pants with pink accents and white tank top with the same green color all over as well as the pink accents. Once he was done, Harry took her and changed her into a pretty baby blue dress and put a pretty flower headband on her head. Louis placed the smash cake down where Johnathan told him to.

Harry placed Scarlet down in behind the cake and Johnathan began snapping pictures when the little girl smiled up at her parents who were making funny faces. Once her attention went to the cake, she tentatively reached out and touched it. Withdrawing her finger she brought it to her lips and sucked, smacking as she tasted the frosting. 

The cake was one Anne had made, done with pink and white frosting with "1ST BIRTHDAY" written on the top. 

It doesn't take too long before Skylar is reaching out again, this time grabbing a handful of the cake. When she gets it to her mouth it smears over her face and some drops onto her dress. Once the cake was basically destroyed Skylar was still on the floor madly giggling with cake all over her face and tiny hands while the rest looked at her with bright faces. She stopped and looked at Harry, furrowing her brow and sticking the tip of her tiny tongue out before she slowly pushed herself up from the floor leaving her parents holding their breaths.

As soon as she was bent over, still with her palms on the floor, she began to slowly let go and stand up straight - looking at Harry then back at her feet as if measuring the distance between them. She slowly lifted up her tiny right leg when Harry crouched down and held open his arms to her.

Louis asked Johnathan to capture it all on camera as soon as Skylar had lifted her leg up in hopes that she was about to take her first steps. When she did so it was all tears from Louis and a few from Harry as she slowly walked up to them. With every step she paused and wavered slightly, looking down at her feet before shifting her gaze back to Harry and taking another step.

When she finally got to Harry he caught her in his arms, ignoring the mess all over her and got up, holding her tight as she giggled from all the attention.

"Good job baby!" Harry praised, kissing her chubby cheeks.

"Our little bunny is growing up too fast, Haz." Louis cried before leaning in to kiss Skylar's forehead and cheeks, "My little bunny, you're so cute." he cooed, reaching out to pull Scarlet into their little hug.

That evening Anne, Robin, Jay, Dan, Lottie, and Phoebe came over to celebrate with them. Fizzy and Daisy had been behind in their college work after both being sick and the boys just didn't have an interest in coming and Gemma just hadn't been able to make the drive that evening.

She's showered with new toys and clothes and to the one year old life can't get much better.

-*-

Before they knew it November had arrived and the wedding was in one week. Harry had gone out while Louis was at work and picked up his suit as well as Scarlet's and Skylar's dresses. He checked them at the store and they're perfect and he knows his girls are going to look stunning in them. 

After dropping them off at home, he met up with Gemma who had Skylar for the day.

"Are you excited?" Gemma questioned after they had ordered their food.

"Very." Harry smiled before adding, "And nervous. I mean, this is finally happening. I've been waiting since high school basically and now I'm nearly thirty and this is happening."

Gemma laughed softly and reached out to pat his hand.

"I'm glad we all forgave Louis... he makes you really happy. Honestly Harry are you sure you're not pregnant again?" Gemma teased. "Because you're glowing."

Harry blushed and shook his head, "No definitely not, we haven't... um not since we got into that fight back in May."

"You haven't... wow." Gemma responded in surprise. "You really cut him off didn't you little brother."

"Yeah well... I just wanted to be sure he wasn't going to just keep doing that and it really hurt when he was yelling at me. So I decided to just cut him off. We could do anything except that." Harry explained, cheeks still red as he glanced around to make sure no one had heard them.

"Not sure if that's punishment or torture." Gemma chuckled making him blush even more. "Or maybe just plain smart. Lesson learned, he hasn't done it again I bet."

"He's gotten stressed and started but we haven't had another fight and he hasn't yelled at the girls so that's a definite plus. That was my main worry was that he'd yell at Scarlet and we'd go right back to her hating him." Harry responded, reaching for his glass of water.

"You did the right thing I'm sure. He's probably been super cuddly." Gemma said, leaning back for the waitress to set down their plates.

"Yeah, he has, not complaining about that though." Harry laughed and took a piece of avocado off his sandwich to feed to Skylar.

"I don't understand her... Actually I don't understand anyone who eats that stuff." Gemma scrunched up her nose before biting into her Cuban style sandwich.

"Unlike you sometimes, she actually enjoys healthy food." Harry smiled proudly as Skylar smacked on the avocado bite he gave her.

-*-

The day of the wedding Harry was up and gone before Louis even considered getting up. Harry had left and gone over to his mum's with the girls to get ready while Zayn was supposed to go to the house with Niall and get ready with Louis with the help of Liam.

"What do you think daddy?" Scarlet questioned coming out of the bedroom that she had been in with Gemma getting dressed.

Harry turned around from where he was standing in the living room already in his tux and smiled. Scarlet had on a white tiered dress that came just below her knees along with a pair of white small heeled shoes. Her hair was done in perfect curls thanks to the hairstylist, Lou, that Louis had hired and that was a white headband sitting behind her bangs with a small cluster of white flowers.

"You look beautiful baby girl." Harry beamed, coming over to hug her.

"Thanks daddy." Scarlet responded, hugging him back. "I think Aunt Gem was having problems getting Sky's shoes on."

"Are we surprised?" Harry questioned with a laugh. "Come on, let's go get those shoes on her."

Scarlet took Harry's hand and they walked back to the bedroom where Gemma was looking rather frazzled.

"Honestly Gem... it's like you've never put shoes on a child." Harry scoffed playfully and walked over, talking the shoes. "Hi baby." he cooed at Skylar.

Skylar giggled and patted Harry's face as he made kissy lips at her. While she's distracted, he quickly slipped the shoes on her feet while Scarlet reached out to button them on.

"See?" Harry turned to Gemma. "It's not hard."

"Caden never did that." Gemma pouted but nevertheless picked Skylar up.

She had on the same style dress as Scarlet, tiered, only her dress was white, pastel green, and soft pink. On her head she had a little pastel green headband with a soft pink rose on it. 

"Harry, we need to wrap it up here so we can get going." Anne spoke, sticking her head in the room.

Harry kissed Scarlet and Skylar's foreheads before following after his mum into her bedroom. She picked up the flowers to pin onto his tuxedo jacket and gave him a watery smile.

"Doesn't seem possible does it?" She questioned quietly.

"No, not really." Harry murmured, watching her carefully.

"Can't believe you're getting married today. I'm glad you never settled for anyone else, you've shown great dedication to Louis even when he broke your heart. I know you two are going to be together forever, there's no doubt in my mind." Anne spoke softly, smiling up at him. 

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled and moved to hug her once she had the flowers pinned on.

When they pulled away, Anne dusted all the invisible lint off of Harry's suit and then looked at her watch before taking a deep breath.

"It's time to head to the hotel love, time to get you married."


	38. Chapter 38

There's probably never been a time when Harry has been more nervous. He doesn't think he was even this nervous when he went into labor with Scarlet. There's so many things that could go wrong that probably won't go wrong but still have a chance of going wrong.

In the back of his mind there's a loud voice screaming WHAT IF LOUIS DOESN'T SHOW UP, WHAT IF HE LEAVES YOU AT THE ALTER ALONE!

He knows that's never going to happen though because he's pretty sure that Niall, Zayn, or Liam would kill him. Plus he just knows that Louis won't leave him standing there because time and time again Louis has proven himself. 

Still arriving at the church in the limo that Louis had arranged was more nerve racking than he expected. Anne is gripping his knee to keep it from shaking and Gemma is trying to muffle her chuckles behind her hand.

"Honestly Haz, I don't think I was this shaky when I got married." Gemma finally let out a laugh. "Was I mum?"

"You were fairly calm." Anne replied and Gemma gave Harry a smug smile until, "At least until you were actually standing at the doors waiting to go in. Then I thought you were going to have a panic attack."

And just like that the smug smile was dropped and Harry looked over at her now smiling. Gemma grumbled something under her breath and settled on adjusting Skylar's dress and kissing the top of her head since she was sitting in her lap. 

Scarlet had settled on Harry's other side and was resting her head against his shoulder with one arm laced through his.

"How do you feel about getting to take your dad's last name Scar?" Anne questioned, peaking around at her.

"I like papa's name." Scarlet smiled over at her. "I like daddy's too."

Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead, fixing her bangs afterwards when his nose knocked them a little out of style.

"Well, what about you Harry? How do you feel about taking Louis' last name?" Gemma asked looking at her younger brother.

"I'm ready to be a Tomlinson." Harry smiled softly just thinking about it.

Harry Tomlinson. It sounded pretty damn good.

They pulled up to the hotel a few minutes later and waited for Paul, one of Louis' security men from work, to come and get them from the car. The hotel had sectioned off some of the parking lot, reserving it for wedding guests and Harry could see it was already nearly full. All of their friends and family are here including people like Ed Sheeran and a few of the artist Louis is signed with that he's actually friends with.

Paul opened the door to the limo suddenly and stuck his head in, "Everything is ready."

//

Louis held his chin up as Jay fixed his tie and then brushed invisible lint from his tuxedo jacket before making sure the flowers on the suit were pinned properly.

"I'll be honest Lou, I never thought this day would come." Jay spoke, looking up at her son.

"Me either, it's been a long time coming." Louis sighed happily despite the nerves pooling inside him.

"Let's get you to the wedding." Jay smiled, willing herself not to cry.

The event room was set up exactly how Harry wanted it, rows of white chairs with simple white and red roses on the ends of each isle. Everyone is already seated and Zayn and Niall are in their spots up front as is the man performing the ceremony.

Louis took his spot and five minutes later piano music started, and the doors opened to reveal Caden, carefully carrying a soft white satin covered pillow with Harry's wedding band on it. Once he took his place next to Zayn the doors opened again to reveal Scarlet and a basket of red rose petals. She took her place next to Niall once she walked down the isle and then the music faded. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath as everyone stood up and the music began again, a different tune this time. The doors opened and Louis' sure he's forgotten how to breath.

Harry's standing there with Anne dressed in a classic black tux with a black tie. He's got the small white and red flowered boutonniere pinned onto his jacket and his hair has been trimmed and swept up into the makings of a quiff. Louis can't take his eyes off of him, he's so stunning. 

Harry blushed under Louis' intense gaze as they arrived at the stage that had been set up in the room. Anne turned and kissed his cheek then passed his hand over to Louis'. They stared at each other, not being able to help but smile because they're finally here, they're finally getting married. They almost don't hear the man performing the ceremony question them, but Louis catches the tail end. He's talking about love and the importance of the vows they're about to exchange.

"The couple has written their own vows, Louis if you'd like to say yours..." Eric, the officiant, said looking at Louis.

Louis took a deep breath and held both of Harry's hands in his own.

"I had all this written down but at the last minute I decided to wing it." Louis began, eyes never drifting from Harry's. "Harry Styles, I've been in love with you since the day we met all those years ago I think. You were my constant, you were always there for me when my world got shaken. For nearly nine years I wondered if I was ever going to get married because I was a fool and let you go. Even though you were probably not thrilled to see me the day I came into the bakery, I had never been more relieved or happier to see you even if you weren't mine at the time. I knew I had to fight for you and I was going to do anything to call you mine again. Harry, you will never understand just how much you mean to me or how thrilled I was when you finally took me back. You are my entire world, you and our girls. I'm going to love you until the end of time, I promise darling."

Harry had steady tears rolling down his cheeks as Louis finished speaking, his hands gripping Louis' tightly.

"Harry, if you'd like to say yours." Eric encourage with a kind smile.

Harry took a shaky breath and began to speak, "Louis for nearly three years you were my world when we were younger, I loved you like no other and then you broke my heart. I never stopped loving you though and even though I tried, I could never move on. Perhaps it's a testament to how deep my love for you ran. When you came into the bakery it was the first time in nearly nine years that I had seen you, and you are right I wasn't thrilled, though I think part of me was. I'm glad you never gave up once you found me, you never gave up on me and you never gave up on Scarlet. Forgiving you and starting over with you is a decision I won't ever regret. I've been waiting for this day just like you, and I'm so happy it's finally come. I'm thrilled to finally be marrying the love of my life. And I promise to love you just the same, until the end of time."

Eric smiled between the two and questioned if they had rings for each other. Louis turned to Caden and the young boy held up the pillow with Harry's wedding band for Louis to take while Harry turned to Niall to get Louis'. Eric requested that Louis repeat after him as he slid the ring onto Harry's finger.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Louis spoke confidently.

Harry gave Louis a watery smile then glanced down at the ring. It's thinner than the engagement ring but it's the same material minus the diamonds. 

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Harry stated as the officiant told him to, slipping the ring onto Louis' finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married." Eric smiled, once again looking between them. "You may know kiss your husband."

Louis smiled widely and Harry blushed as the older lad cupped his cheeks and soothed his thumbs over his pinking skin.

"I love you." Louis whispered, leaning in.

"I love you too." Harry replied and then their lips met.

It's only different in the sense that they're married and it's their first kiss as a married couple. Everyone is cheering for them.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Louis and Harry Tomlinson!" The officiant exclaimed and Louis took Harry's hand to walk down the row of chairs set up to create an isle.

Everyone went to where the reception was set up in the hotel. There's a large dance floor set up and a table with the wedding cake. Everything is simple and beautiful, just like Harry wanted it with soft glowing lights in the dimly lit room with a view of the city lights below.

"Papa! Daddy!" Scarlet hurried over to them once they arrived inside.

"Hiya bug." Harry smiled at her, opening his arms for a hug. "Where's Gemma gotten off to with your sister?"

"She went to change her right after the wedding was done." Scarlet answered then glanced around.

For the first hour of the reception everyone sits around and chats, catching up with people they haven't seen in a while, and making their way over to Louis and Harry to congratulate them and coo over Scarlet and Skylar. Everyone is enjoying drinks from the full service bar and waiting around for the DJ to cut the music playing and announce the first dance. Finally he does.

"Alright everybody, I'm gonna ask that you all clear the dance floor and make way for our newly weds, Louis and Harry!" The DJ announced into his microphone, turning the music down.

Louis extended his hand to Harry and Harry took it with a smile, allowing himself to be led onto the dance floor. They linger for a moment before new music begins to play and Louis is gripping Harry's waist, pulling him close, while Harry's arms go around his neck.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you_

_Are secrets and lies_

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

_Over and over I fall_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all_

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day_

_I know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you_

Each time the chorus is sung Louis sings it into Harry's ear softly. Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck, letting the warmth and sincerity of Louis' voice wash over him. There's a couple of tears that roll down his cheeks, but who can help it when you've got the love of your life whispering sweet words into your ear.

"I love you Harry Tomlinson." Louis whispered as the song came to an end and they stood there with their foreheads resting together.

"I love you too." Harry smiled and then pulled back enough to tilt his head in offering.

Louis couldn't resist even if he wanted to so he kisses Harry with passion and they can hear some people whistling around them.

Everyone that wanted to joined them on the dance floor did so and they danced until the DJ turns the music an announces that it's time for toasts and speeches.

Niall is the first to take the microphone after everyone is settled in their seats.

"If I'm being honest, I never thought this day would come. I was there when these guys split up years ago and I remember how heart broken my best friend was. There was a lot of tissues and late night phone calls and cuddles. 

When Harry told me Louis had come back into his life, I really wasn't thrilled - this was the guy that broke my best friend. However, I trusted Harry so I gave Louis a chance. Louis, I'm glad I did because you made Harry the happiest person on earth I think. Maybe that's cliche but I really do think he is. You didn't give up even when it got hard and now you guys have gone and gotten married." He sniffled, pausing for a moment to take a breath. "I never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad you came back and I'm glad I get to call you my friend now. I really do wish you two years and years of happiness together. Cheers!"

Harry got up from his seat with his eyes brimmed with tears and gave Niall a big hug before sitting back down next to Louis. Zayn took the microphone next and cleared his throat.

"I knew these two idiots at the same time Niall did, I was Louis' best friend. I can't remember a time when he was happier than when he was with Harry back then. I knew everything went bad and trust me I gave Louis grief for the longest time about it. We lost contact though and for a long time I didn't hear anything from Louis. When I did it was years later and he was trying to get his life on track. I remember him talking about wanting to find Harry, I urged him to but he was afraid, whether he admits it or not. He told me when they ran into each other and told me how Harry hadn't wanted to see him but I was thrilled it was a start. You two were made for each other, there's no doubt in my mind. I love both of you and I'm glad you both got your happily ever after. To you guys!" Zayn smiled, holding up his champagne glass to them.

Just like Harry, Louis got up to give Zayn a hug and then returned to his seat, leaning over to kiss Harry's temple as Anne took the microphone. When she's done give her speech, they both get up to hug her and then do the same once Jay is finished with hers. With the speeches done, hotel staff appeared with food. Every person has a number and every dish has a number since everyone was asked to order their food ahead of time. It's catered and delicious with an option of chicken or steak paired with a variety of sides. Once everyone is done eating the dinner plates are cleared away and Harry and Louis step up to their wedding cake. Harry thinks it's almost too perfect to cut but he really wants dessert so...

They agreed no funny business with the wedding cake. As Harry is bringing the piece up to Louis' mouth, however, the agreed skips his mind and he smashes the cake onto Louis' mouth and some of his nose. Louis closed his eyes and Harry can tell he's trying not to laugh, that he's far from being angry. It confirmed when Louis picks up Harry's piece and returns the favor, putting the cake in his face with a frosted grin on his face. The photographer captures it all including when they share an icing covered mouth kiss. Everyone is served a piece of cake and as the night goes on people head back onto the dance floor to dance. 

By ten-thirty, Skylar was asleep in Anne's arms while Scarlet was snoozing against Lottie's shoulder. Harry and Louis were on the dance floor dancing to the final song of the night which was a slow song. When the song is over, everyone stops to say their final congratulations to Harry and Louis and wish them a fabulous honeymoon before heading outside. Inside the hotel still, Skylar had woke up because of the commotion of people leaving and Scarlet was standing next to Louis with sleepy eyes. 

"You be good for Grandma Jay, okay?" Louis said, pulling Scarlet into a tight hug.

"I will be." Scarlet responded, clinging to his waist with her head against his chest.

Harry and Louis were heading off on their honeymoon for a week and at first they had intended on just taking the girls with them but then Jay stepped in and insisted on watching them. 

"You're newly weds." She had said looking between them. "You need alone time!"

So it was settled that Jay and Dan would watch Scarlet and Skylar while they went on their honeymoon.

Harry held Skylar to his chest and kissed her head a bunch of times, whispering to her to be good and that they would be back soon.

"Daddy bye bye!" Skylar giggled, holding out a tiny hand and opening and closing it, as they waving goodbye.

"That's right baby, daddy and papa are going bye bye for a little bit. Grandma Jay is going to watch you." Harry chuckled, taking hold of her hand and kissing it noisily, making her laugh.

Scarlet went over to Harry and Harry passed Skylar over to Louis. Once their goodbyes were said and everyone was out of the hotel, Harry and Louis came out with their arms linked together. Instead of using rice or bird seed, Harry had come across some small containers of bubbles with the word 'LOVE' written on them and had selected those for people to use. So they walk through a shower of bubbles to the limo that's waiting to take them to the airport. They press final kisses on their daughter's foreheads and then climb in and take off. 

A few hours later they touch down in Santorini, Greece. It hadn't been hard to decide to stay relatively close to home verses flying all the way to a place like Australia. The place Louis had rented out was amazing. It went by the name Villa Aura and it sat on the cliffs overlooking the waters below. It was a large place furnished in white with a renovations throughout the space. Harry was in love as soon as he stepped in even though he was somewhat tired. Part of him was still riding on the excitement of having just gotten married so he can't help but look around the entire place. The pool is lit up, glowing in the dark of the night and Harry beams, even though it's really too cool for swimming he still might get in there.

"Like it?" Louis questioned walking up behind Harry and hugging him from behind.

"Love it, looks just like the pictures you showed me." Harry smiled, leaning back against his husband.

Husband... they're married... finally.

"Good." Louis said, kissing Harry's neck. "Have a whole week here to do anything we want without any interruptions."

Harry turned in Louis' arms so he could wrap his own around Louis' neck and press their foreheads together.

"We do don't we." He commented, catching Louis' drift.

He's tired but...

"Want to head to bed?" Louis questioned, pushing forehead to nip at Harry's bottom lip.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Harry breathed out, feeling himself harden in his pants.

In the bedroom, Louis pulled out a box full of condoms and opened them up.

"Have enough?" Harry laughed as he eyed the box then began pulling off his clothes.

"Wanted to make sure we didn't run out." Louis smirked as he climbed onto the bed after striping off his clothes.

He straddled Harry's hips and leaned in. Harry's arms got around his neck and Louis' hands rested on Harry's shoulder blades as they kissed. Soon it's not enough and Louis set to work opening Harry up slowly despite the younger mans pleas for him to speed up. It's been seven months since they had sex and Louis' best friend has sometimes been his right hand. He's gotten blow jobs and hand jobs from Harry but nothing more and he's done the same for Harry but he hasn't actually been inside of him. Maybe it was a bit extreme on Harry's part to cut sex out for seven months but he wanted to make sure Louis wasn't around just for that or that he just liked the fact that Harry could get pregnant. Also since Louis had yelled at him that one night he figured it was a could punishment since he wasn't going to leave Louis. 

It feels like the first time all over again when Louis finally pushes in after rolling on a condom. It burns as Harry feels himself stretch around Louis and he fists the bed sheets in his hands.

There's something below the burn that feels incredible though and makes him whimper in pleasure as well. When Louis bottoms out he stays still and soothes his hands up and down Harry's sides and chest.

"You're so beautiful baby." Louis murmured, tweaking Harry's nipples and making the younger man arch into his touch. "And you're all mine."

"Yes." Harry whined softly, managing to open his eyes to meet Louis' bright blue ones. "Always been yours."

"I know, but now you have my last name." Louis smiled, leaning over to kiss right over Harry's heart - he can feel it pounding beneath his lips.

When he leaned over it caused him to shift inside Harry making both of them moan at the feeling. Leaning back, Louis got Harry's slender legs positioned around his waist comfortably before encouraging Harry to wrap his arms around his neck and then collecting him in his arms as best he could. As he began to thrust in and out, he pressed their foreheads together then dipped to kiss Harry. It takes their breaths away, there's so much love and passion for one another. Harry's fingers dug into Louis' back and shoulders as the blue eyed lad thrust faster and harder into his husband. 

"Lou..." Harry panted into Louis' ear as his stomach began to tighten and heat pooled inside of him. "Lou, I'm s-so close."

"Me too darling. You're so wonderful, baby, so perfect for me." Louis responded with their foreheads pressed together; they're breathing the same air. 

It's enough to get Harry to tip his head back and let out a silent scream as he cums between them hotly. He clenched down around Louis who continued to thrust, hips jerking, and turned his head slightly so Louis could press his face into his neck, mouthing at Harry's heated skin.

"C'mon Lou, c'mon." Harry encouraged, choking out the words as he became more and more sensitive.

"Haz!" Louis exclaimed before biting down on the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder as he spilled into the condom.

He pulled out slowly, took off the condom, tied it up, and tossed it out before going to the bathroom and bringing back a damp flannel. As soon as he's done wiping them both off, he settled back in bed and happily pressed kisses all over Harry's stomach, chest, neck, and face. 

"My baby." Louis whispered against Harry's temple, drawing the green eyed man even closer. "Always be my baby."

"Always." Harry confirmed, snuggling into Louis' chest.

Louis can feel the coolness of Harry's wedding band resting against his stomach and he's sure Harry can feel the press of his against his side where his hand is. Some people talk about the weight of a wedding ring, how it changes your feelings and makes everything so much more real, but he doesn't feel a change. Maybe that's a good thing though, maybe that means they're on the exact same page and this was the perfect timing. Nothing has changed except Harry's last name. His love for Harry hasn't changed just because of the ring on his finger, it just grows every day. Each day he loves Harry more than the day before.

He can hear Harry's breathing beginning to even out and takes a moment to press a kiss to Harry's curls with a smile on his lips.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Louis whispered into Harry's hair.

"Night Boo, I love you too." Harry responded, tilting back his head for a kiss.

Louis happily gives him one and then Harry's gets comfortable again, soon falling to sleep. Louis stays awake a little bit longer just admiring the man sleeping on his chest and rubbing his hand up and down the said mans back. Life can't get any better.

-*-

The week went by too fast but at the same time not quick enough. No matter how nice it is to have time alone together, they miss their girls and are anxious to get back to London and see them. Every night while they were gone Jay would call them on video chat so they could say goodnight to Scarlet and Skylar. They found themselves laughing the first couple of times as Skylar's face scrunched with confusion as she reached out for the computer screen only to realize she couldn't touch her daddy or papa. She'd pout and then turn to look at Jay and say 'Papa' or "Dada' earning coos from her parents. 

It's been a week of loving making and exploring Santorini. They've thoroughly enjoyed each other and being in Greece but when they land in London it's nice to be home. Jay is there waiting with Scarlet and Skylar along with Paul and Cal, another security guard from Louis' work, to ensure that nobody messes with Louis' mum or their daughters. Scarlet ran to greet them as soon as she spotted them walking towards them.

"Daddy! Papa!" She cheered, running up and hugging both of them.

"Hi bug!" Harry smiled, letting go of his suitcase so he could hug her properly before releasing her to Louis.

"Hey love." Louis smiled widely, picking her up off the ground to spin her around once - she might up to his chest now but he's still strong enough to pick her up.

When he sets her  down, they both turned at the sound of Harry's voice to see Skylar taking wobbly steps towards him.

"That's it baby girl, just a few more!" Harry encouraged, holding out his arms and pulling her into a big cuddle as soon as she reached him. "That's my big girl! Walking so good already!"

Louis chuckled and stepped over to kiss Skylar's cheek, temple, and the top of her head with a hand on her back. Her hair is starting to grow quicker and it's just like his was when he was little, blonde with a touch of brown coming through already. 

"I know you two just got back but how about we go out to eat so you don't have to cook?" Jay suggested as they walked out of the airport, fully aware of some people taking pictures of the small group.

"That sounds nice actually." Harry responded, looking over at Louis to see if he agreed.

"I agree. I'm in the mood for steak." Louis commented before pulling Scarlet a little closer to his side when he saw a pap getting too close for his liking.

Everyone agreed so they headed off to a steakhouse they all liked, Louis inviting Cal and Paul along. 

-*-

A week after they returned from their honeymoon they make a trip to officially get Scarlet's last name changed to Tomlinson. They fill out the necessary paperwork and submit it to be reviewed. There's no dealing with another parent agreeing because Harry was the only person with custody of Scarlet and now he's married to Louis. By the end of the week they're holding Scarlet's new birth certificate in their hands now reading Scarlet Marie Tomlinson and on the born to line it now reads Harry Edward Tomlinson and Louis William Tomlinson.

Louis kisses Harry happily and then pulls Scarlet into a tight hug, pressing kisses to her hair as she laughs.

"Now I'm a Tomlinson too!" Scarlet smiled up at Louis.

"Indeed you are my dear." Louis responded as he ruffled her chocolate curls.

As they sit down in the theater room that evening to watch a movie, Scarlet snuggled against Harry's side, Harry snuggled against Louis' side, and Skylar cuddled on Louis' lap, Louis took another look at his little family. He doesn't think there's anything better in the world than getting to spend the rest of his life with these three plus their two pets. It's simply perfect. They're all he's ever wanted and all he's ever needed. And he can't wait to see what the future holds for them.


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm going back to work at the bakery." Harry stated one evening in the middle of December as they sat in the living room after the girls were in bed.

"What?" Louis questioned, looking up from where he had his laptop in front of him, reviewing the money being brought in by his signed artists.

"Yeah. I talked to mum the other day and she said I could come back so I decided I wanted to start working again. I already talked to your mum too, she said she'd love to watch Skylar during the day for us." Harry responded.

"You know you don't have to go back to work right? Like we're not lacking money or anything." Louis commented, confused as to why Harry would want to go back to work when he was raking in millions of dollars.

"I know that, but it gets really boring just lounging around the house all the time. I can shop on my days off and I can still cook dinner every night." Harry answered as Oliver came over and jumped up into his lap and settled down, looking up at Harry with innocent eyes, waiting to have his ears rubbed.

He purrs like a motor boat when Harry begins rubbing his ears, tipping his little head into Harry's hand.

"Okay, well if you're sure that's what you want to do." Louis smiled, reaching out to tug at one of Harry's curls.

"I'm sure. I know your mum will like spending more time with Skylar." Harry commented watching as Sugar came walking into the living room. "Lou, she wants out."

Louis looked up from his laptop and watched as the dog walked directly past them and over to the french doors leading outside. She sat down in front of the doors and then looked back at them expectantly.

"At least she doesn't scratch at the frame." Louis said as he got up to let her out.

"True." Harry responded then looking over in the direction of the hallway to the stairs. "She should be down any minute now wanting water or milk."

Sure enough ten minutes later they heard the soft pad of feet coming down the stairs and a moment later Scarlet appeared. She blinked at them, still half asleep, and then continued on to the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes walking back through with a glass of milk in her hand, casts them another sleepy look, and then disappears back up to her room.

"Every single night without fail." Louis chuckled, setting his laptop aside in favor of curling his arms around his lean husband and petting the cat on the head.

"Doesn't even care if the milk is warm or cold." Harry said, leaning back against Louis.

Louis laughed quietly and turned his head so that he could kiss Harry's jaw. He plants a few kisses just under his ear and then gently bites at his earlobe before going back to kissing his jaw. Harry smiled and leaned into the touch of Louis' lips. The warmth and softness of them never fails to make him smile, he loves the feeling Louis' lips give him, it's like he's floating. 

After a while there's a bark at the doors, a signal that Sugar is finished doing her business and is ready to come back in. Louis heaved himself up and walked over to the door.

"Shake." Louis ordered, blocking Sugar from running inside with snow on her.

Sugar shook and Louis stepped aside. The first thing she does is go lay down near the electric fireplace that puts off a surprising amount of heat. 

This is their nightly routine. Sugar goes out, Scarlet comes down, she gets a drink, goes back to bed, Sugar comes in, she dries off, then she goes back upstairs to join Scarlet. Meanwhile, Harry and Louis go upstairs and crawl into bed. Louis is always the big spoon even though Harry is a little bit taller, but neither of them really care. Harry gets the best sleep when Louis is curled around him, he feels protected. And of course Louis just loves having Harry in his arms. He loves being able to nuzzle into his curls or into his neck. He loves being able to kiss Harry's bare shoulder and he loves draping an arm over Harry so his hand can rest on his stomach. 

He's got one third of his world in his arms during the night while the other two thirds are sleeping down the hall.

-*-

The following week was Louis' thirty-first birthday. Harry had laughed as Scarlet wished Louis a happy birthday and Louis had thanked her but then proceeded to grumble about being thirty-one. 

"It's just not right." Louis whined. "I'm in my thirties and you're still in your twenties."

"Lou... I'll be thirty in February." Harry chuckled.

"But still." Louis pouted as he looked over at Harry from where he was leaning against the counter.

Harry just shook his head, rolling his eyes at his husband, and then went back to making breakfast. Since it's Louis' birthday he gets to choose and it's always a fry-up, Harry doesn't even have to ask.

By the time breakfast is done, Louis' got Skylar sitting at the table and he's feeding her from a jar of banana and strawberry baby food. She's a good baby, after every bite she looks back at Louis with wide green eyes and smacks her lips for more. Scarlet used to fight with him and would only eat good for Anne. At the time, it made Harry feel like he was doing something wrong. His own daughter didn't want to eat when he tried to feed her. Anne had assured him the only thing he was doing wrong was not making noises. Even after that though, she eats better for Anne. Harry figures eventually that his mum just has more experience with babies whereas he's not used to taking care of them at all.

Scarlet doesn't seem to mind his cooking now at least. 

Harry placed plates of breakfast on the table and Louis gave him a grateful smile when he saw the fry-up.

"Scarlet, time to eat!" Harry called out and a moment later she appeared with her hair in a ponytail and still in her pajamas.

She's taken to sleeping in one of Louis' sweaters that she snitched once the weather turned colder as well as a pair of leggings. His sweater looks like an over-sized dress on her but when asked if she wanted a sweater of her own she just shook her head and answered with a firm no. Harry finds it rather adorable. The girl who pretty much hated Louis was now wearing his clothes and even standing at five foot one inches, still likes to crawl into Louis' lap for a cuddle.

"Are nana and grandpa coming over tomorrow?" Scarlet questioned between bites of food.

"Yes, around lunch time." Harry nodded his head, reaching for his tea.

"So we get to open presents before that, right?" She inquired.

"Mhmm." Louis hummed from where he sat.

"Is everyone else coming over?" 

"Yes, just like last year." Harry responded and this time Scarlet goes silent and continued to eat.

After breakfast Scarlet ran up to her room to change then came running back down ready to go outside. Harry watched as she ran outside with Sugar and started playing in the snow that had fallen overnight. Not long after, Louis appears and kisses his cheek before going to join her. They set to work building a snowman and Harry can hear Scarlet belting out the lyrics to Do You Want To Build A Snowman from Frozen. She's got a great voice at just eleven years old and Harry thinks she could make a career of that, but he knows her calling his football. He's holding out hope that Skylar will be a little girlier because he's been dying to get his hands on some poofy dresses. Scarlet had flat out refused to wear dresses when she was little, especially if they were pink. Now, she likes wearing them when she wants to but they're never poofy. Never.

While Louis and Scarlet messed around outside, Harry got Skylar out of her chair and took her to the living room. She sits on the floor and plays with Oliver who still didn't seem so sure about this whole baby thing. Harry smiled at the two then set to work framing some of the pictures from September. Johnathan had captured some incredible shots of all of them. So he frames a picture of Skylar with her smash cake, one of Scarlet and Skylar, one of himself and Louis, one of just Scarlet, and then one of all of them. The picture frame holds all five photos and it joins the one from last year up on the wall. He thinks this will be his thing, every year adding a new picture frame with pictures of them as their girls grow up.

The next day they're awoken by Scarlet coming to jump on their bed with Sugar hot on her heels.

"No dogs on my bed!" Louis squawked as soon as Sugar jumped on him.

Promptly Sugar jumped off the bed and looked at Louis with big brown eyes.

"Aw papa!" Scarlet exclaimed getting off to go hug the dog around her fluffy white neck. "You hurt her feelings!"

"No, don't give me that look." Louis ordered pointing at Sugar and then at Scarlet, "Either of you. Don't give me that look. The cat is one thing... your daddy started that one."

"Heyyyy." Harry whined, pouting at Louis. "He doesn't take up hardly any room... unlike a certain someone."

"What exactly are you saying Harold?" Louis questioned, his voice dangerous but playful and Scarlet is looking between them, amused.

"I'm saying that you tend to spread eagle and take up the whole bed." Harry replied, shrugging as he got up, smoothing down his clothes he had worn to bed since he knew he'd be getting this wake up call.

"I do not." Louis scoffed, tossing away the covers.

"You do." Harry stated as he walked into the bathroom.

"Do not listen to your father. I do not do that." Louis said looking down at Scarlet.

"Daddy doesn't lie." Scarlet smiled as she rubbed Sugar's ears. "But it's Christmas and you hurt Sugar's feelings... s' not very nice."

Louis sighed as he got out of bed and looked down at the white dog, wagging her tail and looking at him with big eyes. Bending over he took the dogs head in his hands and stared at her seriously.

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings on Christmas." He apologized to Sugar, feeling completely ridiculous. "But you're still not allowed on the bed."

He can hear Harry laughing in the bathroom and Scarlet is giggling happily on the floor. Shaking his head, Louis straightened back up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Go downstairs and feed Sugar and Oliver while you wait for us." Louis said then disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as he's inside he reaches out and swats Harry's bum making the green eyed man jerk and cover his arse with his free hand. Smiling over Harry's shoulder, Louis kissed his neck then moved to grab his toothbrush.

Harry headed downstairs while Louis went to get Skylar before coming down. Scarlet is sitting patiently in the living room near the tree and they can hear Sugar munching on her food in the kitchen.

Once they were all in the living room they opened up presents and then Harry headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon, Harry and Louis were sitting on the sofa eating pancakes and bacon while Scarlet sat on the floor and ate at the coffee table, occasionally slipping Sugar a bite of bacon.

Normally Harry would fuss at her for feeding the dog people food, but it's Christmas so he lets it slide this once.

Louis pressed play on the remote for the DVD player and Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas began to play. Scarlet's eyes are immediately trained on the TV, it's her favorite holiday movie.

"Inside a snowflake, like the one on your sleeve, there happened a story you must see to believe." Scarlet whispered along with the movie.

In her own little seat, Skylar seemed to be just as taken with the movie as her big sister, giggling as the who's began to appear on the screen.

"Funny!" Skylar gurgled, clapping her hands, her eyes bright and happy.

"They do have funny hair don't they baby?" Louis chuckled, looking over at her.

"Shh..." Scarlet hissed, waving her hand blindly in their direction.

"Honestly... it's not like you haven't seen the movie..." Harry said and it only earns a quick glance from Scarlet.

"Best movie ever." She muttered then went back to eating and watching the screen.

A while later there was a knock at the door and Louis got up to let in Jay and Dan along with his brothers and sisters. They all find a spot in the living room, some on the sofa's and others on the floor, and watch the rest of the movie. It's only a short while after the movie is over that Anne, Robin, Gemma, Brandon, and Caden show up with Bailey in tow. The young dog raced over to Sugar and immediately began to try and get her to play. Sugar simply wasn't having it though, opting to bring up a paw and bat at the other dog before settling back down.

Anne had brought dessert for dinner that evening. Ever since they had finished opening presents, a roast had been cooking in the oven. Harry had gotten the recipe off of Anne and had decided it was the perfect thing to cook for the group of sixteen. Come time, he serves it up with homemade mash potatoes, fresh green beans, and carrots just like Anne used to do.

They all sat down at the large table in the dining room and duh into the food.

"Harry this is delicious!" Jay gushed after swallowing a bite. 

"Thanks, it's mum's recipe." Harry smiled looking from Jay over to Anne.

"Would you like it?" Anne questioned Jay between bites of food.

"Absolutely!" Jay answered, "Might just become our new Sunday dinner."

They sat around the table talking and eating until their plates were all empty. Harry stood up and began clearing the plates, Gemma quickly getting up to help as they urged the older adults to stay seated and keep talking. With the help of his sister, Harry got all the dessert plates set up and then began slicing the two cakes Anne had brought. They bring the plates of cake into the dining room and Louis goes to get a wine that's more suitable for dessert. 

At the end of the night, Gemma, Brandon, and Caden stay in the guest rooms while everyone else heads home. It's been a wonderful day as far as Harry is concerned. He's gotten to spend it with Louis and their daughters along with their families again. It's all he's ever dreamed about only now it's reality.

-*-

The constant buzz of somebody pressing the button on the gate that blocks their driveway is what wakes Harry on New Years Eve a week later. Louis is sleeping like a log beside him and doesn't move a muscle. Sighing, Harry got up and went downstairs to the intercom box.

"Who is it?" He questioned, his voice groggy.

"It's Liam, open up! It's bloody freezing!" Liam's voice rang through the small speaker.

Harry pressed the button to open the gate and another to open the garage. A minute later, Liam is walking into the house. His eyes are blown out and he looks like he's going to be sick at any moment.

"What the hell happened to you mate?" Harry questioned, motioning for the other man to take off his coat and come to the kitchen.

"I'm freaking out! That's what's happening!" Liam sputtered as he leaned against the counter.

"Why?" Harry asked as he filled up a kettle and set it on the stove.

"Do you realize what today is!?" Liam exclaimed and then lowered his voice at Harry's disapproving glare since the kids were asleep still. "It's bloody New Years Eve! I'm... tonight is..."

"Li we've had this conversation already. There's nothing to worry about. Tonight is going to go perfectly." Harry assure his friend.

"How can you possibly know that!?" Liam squawked.

"Because I just do. There's no way there'd be another answer to that question. No isn't even an option." Harry chuckled, pulling down two tea cups and getting his favorite tea from the pantry.

"Yes, no is an option and it could very well be the answer!" Liam responded, reaching out and grasping Harry's arms. "You didn't have to go through this mate! You have no idea what this is doing to me!"

"No, you're right." Harry pushed Liam's hands away and went back to making tea. "But I do have eyes and based on what I've seen, there is no other answer."

"You don't know that!" Liam wailed far too loudly. "I could be making a complete fool of myself!"

Harry jumps a little at the sound of Liam being slapped across the back of the head.

"OW - fuck!" Liam exclaimed earning a hard glare from Harry and he has enough decency to look ashamed because who knows when Scarlet could wonder in. 

"Would you shut the bloody hell up." Louis grumbled, walking from around Liam and over to Harry. "You have nothing to worry about."

Louis nuzzled into Harry's neck from behind and snaked his arms around his husbands waist, slipping one hand up under his shirt to rest on his barely there tummy. Harry smiled and continued to make up the tea, motioning for Liam to hand him another glass, not willing to move away from Louis.

"Seriously, Liam. Trust us, you'll be fine. Everything will go perfectly." Harry assured him as he took the tea cup.

Liam side heavily and slumped against the counter top again just as Scarlet walked in.

"Hi Uncle Liam." She greeted, moving to the pantry and getting a granola bar. 

"Morning love." Liam responded before sipping his tea. 

She began to walk out of the kitchen, then stopped and turned to look at Liam.

"You know Uncle Li..." She began. "Daddy and Papa are never wrong unless they're disagreeing... then one of them is wrong... but still, they never lie."

And with that she walked out, leaving the adults staring after her silently until Louis spoke up.

"See what did I tell you?" He smiled proudly, "Even she thinks so."

That evening their family and friends gathered at their house. Instead of cooking a big meal they ordered a bunch of take out. The adults sat in the living room while they ate, talking and laughing and reminiscing on the year while Scarlet and Caden along with Liam's sisters daughter and son as well as Niall's older brothers son ate in the theater room and watched a movie. The door to the theater is open so the noise of the movie floats into the living room but they pay it no mind. Harry makes Scarlet keep the door open when she's watching a movie alone, just in case. 

As it draws closer to midnight, everybody migrated outside onto the large porch, all bundled up for the cold weather. Zayn and Perrie's brother are out in the yard preparing the fireworks and the fire is roaring in the outdoor fireplace. 

Harry looked over at Louis and nudged him gently with his elbow before pointing over at Liam. Louis looked over and smiled watching the other mans fingers on his free hand fidget while the other was resting on Niall's side. Looking away from them, Louis leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's temple and pull him closer, tightening his arms around him. 

Both of them looked over at Liam and Niall as the countdown began - only twenty seconds until midnight; until the new year. Liam seemed to be whispering something into Niall's ear and the slightly shorter man smiled widely at what was being said to him. 

They don't have to wait too long after that because just as the clock strike midnight and fireworks explode everywhere, Liam is pulling out a black velvet box and going down on one knee. 

Harry can just hear him over the booms filling the night.

"Niall, I know it took me forever to figure it out but I love you with all my heart." Liam spoke, eyes watering just like Niall's. "So, will you do the honor of becoming my husband?"

Niall's nodding before Liam can even finish asking. 

Louis and Harry see Liam's shoulders sag with relief and they can't help but roll their eyes, they told him there was nothing to worry about. Everyone watched as Liam slipped the silver ring onto Niall's finger and then stood up, picking the other lad up as he went in a big bear hug. Niall let out a bark of laughter crossed with a choked off sob. He's got happy tears running down his flush from the cheeks and Liam holds him closer than ever before.

Harry leaned back into Louis' arms as they moved to sit down on the outdoor sofa. He cuddled into Louis' side and looked around. Once again he's surrounds by family and friends. It feels like home.

Looking back over at Louis he smiled at the older lad before tucking his face into his neck, against Louis' scarf. He can feel Louis' hand rubbing up and down his arm through his jacket and he can't help but smile when he feels Louis' cool lips against his forehead. They murmur their I love you's to each other and then Harry sighed happily, watching their family and friends.

He figures everyone has somebody. Whether that person is just a best friend or they're your soul-mate, everyone has somebody. He's understood since he met Louis that it's a wonderful feeling to have somebody you can tell everything to and they'll still be there years down the road. Maybe you hit a few bumps like he and Louis did, but he figures that what's meant to be will be and what's not will fall apart. He and Louis were clearly meant to be and he'll always be glad that Louis came back into his life and he'll never regret forgiving him.

That's what you do when you're in love. You forgive - it might take you a couple minutes or it might take you a year - but eventually it happens. Sometimes it's the best decision and sometimes it's the worst, but you don't really know which until you try. 

He's sure this was one of the best decisions he ever made. Louis' had his heart since they were just teenagers. And he might have been the one to break it, but he was the only one able to put it all back together too. 

Life just kinda works out sometimes, and Harry's grateful for that because without Louis... well... he'd only be half a heart.

"I love you." Harry murmured looking up into Louis' blue eyes. 

"I love you more." Louis smiled, dipping his head down to bump their noses together.

"I'd be half a heart with you, ya know?" Harry whispered and Louis kissed him tenderly.

"So would I darling." Louis whispered back. "So would I."

He kisses him again, slow and passionate.

Harry smiled into the kiss - this is his happily ever after. Finally.


	40. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be an addition chapter to this book done in one shot form basically. It'll be even further into the future than this epilogue! :) xx

**Three Years Later***

"Skylar! Give that back to me!" Scarlet demanded as her little sister rushed over and snatched away Harry's kindle that she had been using for her summer reading for school.

"Daddy says dinner time!" Skylar giggle and kept running, little legs taking her out of the office and towards the kitchen.

"Skylar!" Scarlet yelled as she got up and hurried after her. 

They're fourteen and three now, Skylar's birthday hadn't come yet - it was still three months away. It's moments like these ones though that Scarlet can't help but wish her sister was still one and not taking things from her.

"Skylar!" Scarlet called again following her sisters giggles. "Don't you dare lose my place in that book." she exclaimed, hoping her sister would exit out of the screen.

When she gets to the kitchen Skylar is offering the kindle to Harry with a smile. Harry took it from her, marked Scarlet's page and then shut the device down.

"Dinner time." He stated, looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know. She told me after taking it from me." Scarlet grumbled, shooting a sharp look at Skylar.

"Easy." Louis cut in, walking over a pressing a kiss to Scarlet's forehead, musing her chocolate curls as he did.

"Can't you tell her to stop doing that?" Scarlet requested with a pout. "I don't look at the page numbers I just read them and mark where I've left off if needed."

"Well maybe you should start looking at the page numbers." Louis suggested, going to the cabinet and pulling down glasses for them.

"What's the point in technology then?" Scarlet questioned, crossing her arms and watching as her father moved to get ice.

"To make things easier." Louis answered simply.

"You should still use your brain love." Harry spoke up, "I don't think it's too much to ask for you to remember some numbers."

Instead of replying, Scarlet just rolled her eyes and went over to the dinner table where Skylar was waiting to be placed into her high chair so she could reach the table.

"Up." Skylar demanded looking up at her sister.

Sighing, and really unable to stay annoyed with her sister, Scarlet picked her up and placed her in the seat. Harry walked over with two plates of food, one for himself and one for Skylar, and motioned for Scarlet to go make her own plate.

-*-

Married life hasn't been all bliss. There are times when they simply get on each others nerves and need some space. It never lasts long though, by night they're always asleep in the same bed - one of them always murmuring apologies to the other. 

After three years of marriage, they still work together, still move in sync and knows what the other is feeling. Sometimes it makes it easy and sometimes it makes it harder. Like when Louis' just had a bad day at work and Harry knows he's upset but Louis won't talk to him. It's on those kinds of days when one of them walks away because they need space.

Louis' learned when he gets aggravated he needs to walk away and cool off. Nearing their two year anniversary, he hadn't walked away one time and honestly he was questioning if he was going to be celebrating their anniversary or if he was going to be signing divorce papers.

_*Flashback*_

_It's two days before their second wedding anniversary. Louis' been working all day and in the few spare moments he has he's busy planning his and Harry's anniversary date. His mum is watching the girls and he's trying to set up a romantic night for Harry._

_At first he's glancing at the clock frequently because he's promised to go to Scarlet's game this evening and he has to leave at a certain time in order to get there. However as the day goes on and more things start piling up, he forgets and he stops looking at the clock._

_He's had to deal with complaints for artists. He's had to deal with employees not doing their jobs. He's had to deal with running to and from the recording booths, listening to singles and making sure things are being done right. He's had to call the restaurant he wants to take Harry to a dozen times before he finally gets through and gets a reservation. He's been on the phone with the flower shop and the jeweler. And on top of it all he's been swamped with paperwork._

_Honestly, it just hasn't been his day._

_Sometime around five-thirty he thinks he hears his phone go off but he's on the phone with an American producer that's willing to let one of London Sound's new artist be the opening act for his American popstar. By the end of the phone call, it's all set up and Louis has completely forgotten that his phone might've rung._

_It's eight-thirty when his day finally comes to an end. He's caught up on most of his paperwork, done with all of his meetings, and has started figuring out tours for two of the bands he has signed. He's dead on his feet when he comes out of his office though. It's been a seriously long and very trying day. He's at the point where he doesn't even care about food and would just like to collapse in bed and sleep._

_However, when he gets home he feels immediately like something is off. He feels as though he's forgotten something. He shrugs off the feeling and toes off his shoes and hangs his coat in the closet before heading towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. It's when he enters the living room that he meets his husband sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face._

_"Hey babe..." Louis spoke slowly, unsure why Harry was glaring at him._

_"Do you know what today is?" Harry questioned, ignoring Louis' greeting._

_"Umm Thursday?" Louis answered, his eyebrow lifting some in confusion._

_Harry's glare hardened, "Scarlet's football game."_

_"Oh..." Louis' mouth formed a perfect O._

_He had completely forgotten about her game._

_"Oh. You missed her game and all you have to say is oh?" Harry inquired, stepping towards his husband, anger written all over his face._

_"Look Haz, work was crazy today. So many things were going on and you see how late I'm getting home. I've had meetings and stuff all day long." Louis defended himself. "I forgot."_

_"You promised you would go." Harry responded, uninterested in Louis' excuse._

_"I know that. We can't always keep our promises though. I was busy and I couldn't get away, it's my work - my business, I can't just not do the things I have to do as the boss." Louis stated, feeling himself growing annoyed._

_"Louis she's your daughter." Harry insisted._

_"Yes, Harry. I know that. But there will be other games." Louis retorted immediately._

_"It's not about there being other games. It's about the fact that you promised to be there tonight, and you weren't. And what's gonna happen come the next came and suddenly you're too busy? Are you gonna miss that one too and say there's still more games?" Harry questioned, his voice low and angry._

_"Don't start with me." Louis snapped finally losing his cool. "There are priorities in life and football games aren't at the very top of the list. There will be other games. Will I make it to them? I don't know. But I do know she'll get over it! My work is important. The company is my responsibility. I can't just go running off to a football game because she wants me to."_

_"That's not fair to her!" Harry's voice rose._

_"Well sometimes life isn't fair!" Louis yelled back._

_"But she's your daughter!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes._

_"I pay for everything she does! I buy her the best cleats money can buy and I pay for her to go to the footie camps. That shit isn't cheap! It shouldn't be a big deal if I didn't go to one fucking game!" Louis growled, moving his hands around in annoyance._

_"You haven't been to any! And who cares if you pay for everything? That's not the same as her seeing you in the stands cheering her on!" Harry snapped, pointing at Louis._

_"Did they even win tonight?" Louis questioned, glaring at Harry._

_"No... what does that even matter?" Harry responded._

_"Then what does it matter if I were there? They didn't win." Louis stated as though it was the craziest thing he'd ever heard._

_"Well maybe if you had been there they would have! She looked up at the stands to find you and saw you weren't there and it threw her off her game." Harry replied, crossing his arms over his chest again._

_"Oh don't you fucking dare blame the team losing on me!" Louis roared. "Have you ever considered that maybe if she just got her head in the game and didn't play like shit over something so minuscule then they would have won!?"_

_A sniffle coming from behind Louis has been whipping around to see his thirteen year old daughter standing there, blue eyes filled with tears and arms limp at her sides. Harry stood behind Louis, rooted in his spot with a hand over his mouth in horror. She's heard every single word._

_"S-Scarlet..." Louis stuttered, he imagines he's deathly pale - he's sure every ounce of blood has drained from his face._

_Scarlet opened her mouth but nothing more than a sharp sob came from her. She backed away from him._

_"Scarlet..." Louis tried again, stepping forward and reaching for her._

_She bolts. Both of them can heard her heart wrenching sobs as she runs away and a few seconds later her door slams upstairs. Louis stared at the spot where she had been, running a hand over his face and through his hair as he turned around to look back at Harry. The younger man was frozen only for a second before his horrified expression turned into one of sheer anger._

_"Get out." Harry hissed making Louis' eyes widen. "Get out!"_

_"Harry..." Louis whispered but Harry cut him off._

_"I fucking warned you! I warned you what would happen if you ever hurt her!" Harry growled, getting in Louis' face. "Now get the hell out! I don't give a shit where you go, just get out!"_

_Harry reached out and gave Louis a rough shove and the older stumbled back a couple steps. With fearful eyes, Louis scrambled out of the living room and out into the garage. He doesn't leave though. He just gets in his car and sits there. It catches up with him quickly. He may have just ruined his relationship with his daughter. His relationship with his husband. And just his life in general because he's nothing without them and he knows it. The tears come quick and race down his cheeks. He's an idiot._

_A number of hours later, light cuts through the garage and Louis glanced over and saw Harry standing in the door leading into the house. As Harry walked over to the SUV, Louis got out and stood there._

_"I thought I told you to leave." Harry stated, eyes still angry._

_"I couldn't." Louis responded quietly. "Harry I... I couldn't leave. I hurt our daughter, not intentionally, but I hurt her and I can't just give up and leave without having tried to fix it."_

_"And what makes you think you can fix it?" Harry questioned coldly. "She's never cried so much in her life."_

_"She's a smart girl, she's obviously got your brain and not mine." Louis answered, rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps covering them. "Please just let me try. Harry... I can't... I can't lose you guys. Please."_

_"Whatever." Harry finally responded. "But... Louis... I swear... if she doesn't forgive you..."_

_He doesn't need to finish the thought, the unsaid words are loud and clear in Louis' head. If he can't fix this... that's it._

_As soon as he got inside the house, Louis headed upstairs and straight into Scarlet bedroom. Walking over to her bed and peering down at her he can see that her eyes are puffy, her lips are bright red, and her cheeks are tear stained. He feels like a monster for making her cry like this._

_Apparently he stares a little too long and suddenly Scarlet shifted in bed and was looking up at him. Immediately she shies away when he reaches out to brush her hair off her forehead._

_"Leave me alone." She choked, turning away from him so he can't see, but he knows she's got tears slipping down her cheeks again._

_"No." Louis murmured, pulling at the covers some before slipping under them._

_She fights him at first but eventually he manages to get her cuddled against his chest and he lets her cry as he strokes her hair, rubs her back, and kisses the top of her head._

_"I want you to listen to me okay?" Louis requested after a while and when she doesn't say anything he continues. "Sometimes we have really bad days and we end up saying things we don't mean because we're tired and stressed and everything just seems to pile up. I've had one of those bad days today. But I had absolutely no right to act the way I did tonight. I'm supposed to be mature and handle things better than someone, say, your age would."_

_She doesn't acknowledge him in any way other than her first clenching the front of his shirt._

_"Sweetheart..." Louis spoke softly. "I didn't mean a word of what I said tonight. It's true I was very busy and I honestly did forget, but everything else I said was uncalled for. I should have never, ever said what I did. I think you're a wonderful football player. Far better than I was at your age honestly. And I know what it's like to be disappointed when someone doesn't come to your game and you were looking forward to them being there. I know how it can throw you off your game. I'm so sorry I even implied it was your fault you guys lost, because it wasn't, not in the least bit."_

_Still the only response he gets his her hand fisting his shirt a little tighter and her pressing her face against his chest._

_"Scarlet..." Louis cooed quietly, kissing her head and cuddling her as close as possible. "I love you. I love you so, so much. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you baby girl, I'm so sorry."_

_"Love you too." Scarlet whispered._

_It's not forgiveness and he knows that. It's going to take work and it's not going to happen overnight. The wound is still fresh but he thinks it's a good sign that she still loves him. He thinks she understands everything he's told her. Now he just can't screw this up again, if he does he knows for sure there will be no second chances for him._

_Louis remained silent after Scarlet spoke and chose to remain there, rubbing her back. Eventually her breathing evened out and he slowly crawled out of the bed. He fixed her covers around her then leaned over to kiss her forehead, whispering I love you before walking out of the room. He walked down to the master bedroom and entered expecting to see Harry asleep, but he was still awake. Even though its nearing two AM, Louis went into the bathroom, stripped off and showered before returning to the bedroom in just boxers._

_He slipped into bed next to Harry and the younger lad turned his back on him, shifting to his side of the bed. Sighing, Louis leaned over and kissed the back of Harry's neck._

_"I love you." Louis whispered against his husband's skin before moving back onto his own side._

_He heard Harry let out a breath and snuggle deeper into the covered before responding, "I love you too."_

_*End Flashback*_

Louis didn't miss a single game after that night, unless he had to, and eventually Scarlet forgave him and so did Harry. It had been the biggest relief to him, knowing he wasn't going to lose his family over his own stupidity. He was determined to never let it happen again and he always made sure to leave the office at the right time whenever Scarlet had a game. It wasn't often that he missed a game now, though sometimes he did. Whenever he couldn't make it, he made sure to call Harry and let him know and to tell him to wish Scarlet good luck and give her a kiss for him.

There anniversary that year hadn't gone exactly as planned since Harry had still been rather cross with Louis. They still went out for dinner and enjoyed themselves, Harry still loved the flowers Louis got him, and he had immediately put on the ring Louis got him with a blue topaz stone in it. It hadn't ended with any mind blowing time in the bedroom but Louis couldn't complain about that, he knew he was lucky to be holding Harry considering things at that time.

So, no. Marriage had definitely not been 100% bliss, but they still worked together. They're still deeply in love, even more so than they were when they got married.

For a while after Skylar had turned two, they had tried for another baby. Harry had brought it up at random and had hinted at it before he just started stating that he wanted another baby.

_*Flashback*_

_"Look Lou..." Harry pointed as they walked through the mall._

_There was a small store full of baby and toddler clothes, some displayed on little mannequins._

_"What Haz?" Louis questioned turning in the direction._

_"The little yellow footie set in the window." Harry responded, smiling at the two little outfits._

_One was white with yellow giraffes and the other was yellow._

_"Oh, yeah they are cute." Louis commented, spotting the clothing items then moved on._

_//_

_"Louis, look at that." Harry said, stopping in front of a dark wood crib that converted into a toddler bed, a day bed, and then a full size bed. "Wish we had thought of this before."_

_"It would have been nice." Louis chuckled, examining the furniture._

_"It's a good idea." Harry responded, glancing at the price of the crib._

_Louis just hummed and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him on through the store._

_//_

_"Look at those booties!" Harry gushed, picking up a pair of little baby booties designed to look like classic vans._

_"Too bad we never had a pair of those for Sky." Louis replied, glancing at the shoes, then continuing on his way._

_//_

_"Louis?" Harry spoke one night while they were watching a movie after the girls were in bed._

_"Hmm?" Louis hummed, still looking at the screen._

_"What do you think about having another baby?" Harry questioned and immediately Louis' attention was off the movie._

_"What?" Louis inquired thinking he hadn't heard right._

_"I said, what do you think about having another baby?" Harry repeated, giving him a hopeful look._

_"You want another baby?" Louis questioned after a moment of silence._

_"Yeah." Harry confirmed. "Miss having a baby..."_

_"I don't know H..." Louis sighed, unsure whether he wanted another baby. "Let me think about it, okay?"_

_Harry nodded and settled back against Louis' shoulder after kissing his neck sweetly._

_//_

_"Is that why you've been pointing out random baby items?" Louis questioned a month later when Harry continued to point out little outfits and shoes._

_"Well... I mean... he'd just look adorable in this wouldn't he?" Harry inquired in response, holding up a pale blue onesie with little ducks printed on it._

_"He?" Louis quirked an eyebrow and Harry blushed. "You want a boy?"_

_"Yeah... I'd be just as happy with a girl but I'd like a boy." Harry responded with a soft blush spreading on his cheeks._

_"Oh darling..." Louis chuckled, pulling Harry into a hug and kissing his cheek. "I'd love to have a baby boy."_

_"Really?" Harry questioned hopefully. "Does that mean...?"_

_"Yeah love, we can try for another baby." Louis smiled and laughed as his husband tackled him in the middle of the store, not caring who saw._

_Their hopes of having another baby were soon dashed as months went by with absolutely no luck. Soon a year had passed, Skylar was three and Scarlet was thirteen and still Harry wasn't pregnant._

_He feels a bit defeated. He had really wanted another baby but apparently it's just not supposed to happen. They've done everything they can do to increase his chances of getting pregnant without him getting injected with anything, but still nothing._

_"Maybe we're just not meant to have another." Harry murmured quietly as he tossed yet another negative pregnancy test into the trash can._

_"Hey... It's okay. We've got two beautiful girls." Louis said, letting Harry tuck himself into his side seeking comfort. "We could always adopt?"_

_Harry shook his head and Louis felt wetness on his neck, "I want m' own baby. Wanna carry them and let you rub my tummy."_

 

_"Oh baby..." Louis cooed, holding Harry tight as a soft cry escaped the curly haired man. "Shhh... it's okay love, we'll keep trying."_

_*End Flashback*_

It had been nearly another year since then since Skylar's fourth birthday was in just three months. Still Harry was not pregnant and the younger man simply gave up. He had decided that they weren't meant to have another baby, if they were he would have been pregnant after nearly two years of trying.

Louis had noticed Harry seemed a bit down so he planned a date night for them, asking Anne to watch the girls. She does of course and Louis took Harry out to his favorite restaurant. He treats him to the delicious dinner, dessert, and wine before driving back home and leading the younger up to their bedroom. While they were gone he had instructed Niall to go to the house and set up the bedroom and he can only hope it looks good.

He's almost as shocked as Harry when they walk into the room and see red and white rose petals scatted everywhere along with a tray with a champagne bottle tucked into a bucket of ice along with chocolate covered strawberries.

"Lou..." Harry murmured, turning to give his husband a loving look. "You did this?"

"Well... Niall did this, but I asked him to." Louis replied as Harry looked around the room again.

"Thank you." Harry finally turned back to him, smiling. "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you too sweet-cheeks and you're welcome." Louis responded.

Reaching out, Louis took Harry's hand and led him over to the bed.

"Are you in the mood for champagne and strawberries right now?" Louis questioned, releasing Harry's hand and moving to pick up the tray.

"Not really no..." Harry managed to get out.

Louis hummed and smirked at him making Harry blush and shift in his spot. He moved the tray from the bed and set it on the night stand before moving to grab Harry again. The younger man sat down on the bed and allowed himself to be stripped and kissed all over slowly. As soon as Harry was bare, Louis urged him to lay down in the middle on the bed while he rid himself of his own clothes and grabbed lube from the dresser drawer.

He prepped Harry slowly, pressing lingering kisses to his lips and nipping gently at his neck. Harry moaned and whined and wiggled underneath him, begging for more. Louis finally obliged and removed his fingers, grabbing the lube again. He slicked himself up and pressed in slowly until he was fully inside of Harry. For a moment he just stayed completely still, letting Harry get used to the stretch and also just taking a moment to appreciate the man beneath him. He scans over his face - the eyes, nose, and lips he fell in love with so many years ago. 

"Lou... move." Harry pleaded, digging his short nails into Louis' shoulders.

And really, who is Louis to deny him what he wants?

He moved slowly, pushing and pulling and putting everything into his movements. He wants there to be absolutely no doubt in Harry's mind that he loves him and only him and always will for the rest of his life. Eventually though, Harry requests that he speeds up and Louis can't help but do just that. He loves the feeling of being inside Harry; loves how tight Harry always is. He loves how intimate it is and how it makes him tingle all over when they're connected like this.

"L-Lou..." Harry breathed out, hands clinging to Louis' back.

"Go on baby." Louis encouraged, knowing Harry was close. "I'm almost there too... go on."

Harry came between them with a cry of Louis' name and the blue eyed man dipped down to press his face to Harry's hot neck.

"I love you so, so much darling." Louis panted against Harry's skin. "You are my moon and stars - my beautiful darling."

"Lou." Harry gasped as sensitivity began to set in, but he clenched around Louis, bringing him to his climax.

"Harry!" Louis moaned loudly as he released deep inside of Harry.

Harry moaned softly at the feeling of being filled and let his legs fall from where they had been around Louis' waist. Louis pulled out shortly after and hurried to the bathroom for a flannel to clean them up. Once he was done, he tossed it back into the bathroom then crawled in bed with Harry. They cuddled together despite being sweaty and hot, exchanging sweet nothings and short, sweet kisses that meant everything.

Before they drifted off to sleep, Louis put the champagne and strawberries in the fridge for another day then hurried back upstairs. After settling in bed, he drew Harry as close as he could and they both fell asleep, both of them happy with their lives.

***Three Months Later***

He had a horrible cough that wouldn't go away for the past three days and a fever that developed during the night.

"Please just go to the doctor Haz. I know you don't like it, but that cough is horrid..." Louis pleaded with the curly haired lad.

Harry sighed heavily and nodded his head, earning a triumphant grin from Louis. He made the appointment for the next day and went in with Louis by his side, he had insisted on driving since Harry was so busy coughing and had a headache from doing so so much. They waited hand in hand in the waiting room until the nurse called them back. After Harry's weight, blood pressure, and temperature were written down, the female nurse led them into a room and told them the doctor would be in soon.

Ten minutes later there was a knock and Doctor Clark stepped into the room.

"Hello Harry! Louis!" She greeted, shaking both their hands. "What can I do for you today?"

"I've got a horrid cough and was running a fever yesterday." Harry explained then promptly turned his head away to cough. "And um... I've had a bit of a sharp pain sometimes on my right side.." he added, gesturing to the right side of his abdomen.

"Since I've got the sonogram machine on we can just check that way to make sure everything is okay. It could just be you needing to bring more water." Doctor Clark stated. "Let's go ahead and check out that cough first."

As soon she was done checking out Harry's chest, listening to his lungs, she prescribed him something to help the cough and then led him over to a different room with Louis.

"Alright, you know the drill." She smiled as he laid down and pulled his shirt up.

She spread the cold gel over his abdomen and began moving slowly over it, looking at the screen. Louis and Harry chatted quietly until the doctor squeaked, quite literally, and the wand stopped moving.

"Well then..." Doctor Clark laughed lightly. "This explains a lot."

"What?" Harry and Louis questioned at the same time.

Doctor Clark looked back at them and smiled brightly, reaching with her free hand to tap the screen.

"A bit smaller than I would have expected this far along, which is why you're not showing. But I'd still estimate about nine to eleven weeks." Doctor Clark stated and chuckled at the two men's faces.

"W-What... nine to ten... I'm..." Harry stumbled over his words.

Doctor Clark smiled happily and nodded, "Congratulations Harry... you're pregnant!"


	41. Chapter Forty-One - Extended Epilogue (One Shot Sequel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one shot sequel for Half A Heart. Hope you enjoy :) xx

Scarlet was easy. It had been a simple matter of going to the mall and her spotting a dress she liked, trying it on, and dubbing it her prom dress. Louis thinks she might have tried on a total of five dresses before settling on the second one. He had told her she could spend whatever she wanted on her press since prom was special, despite Harry's squawking about not needing to spend a crazy amount, and in the end he thinks it came out to a total of 350 euro's between the dress, shoes, and simple jewelry. Louis' event make up and hair artist, Lou Teasdale, had come in and done Scarlet's hair and make-up and Harry had been quick to hire a photographer. Scarlet's then boyfriend, Bradley, had arrived at their home and Louis had stared the boy down so hard Harry was surprised Bradley hadn't made a run for it. In the end, everything had been perfect. Scarlet had looked gorgeous in her simple lilac full length dress and silver heels and Bradley had been the gentleman Louis expected him to be. 

Skylar however, well she was a different story. Louis' went with her and he gave her the same freedom he had given Scarlet.

_"I don't care how much you spend as long as it doesn't make you look trampy"_

The statement had earned a sharp look from Skylar and a gesture to her outfit which had consisted of sweatpants, one of Louis' sweaters, and a pair of vans. Harry, who had been sitting on the sofa, had laughed and shook his head.

"Lou, honestly it's like you don't know her." He chuckled, standing up and moving to wrap an arm around his youngest daughter. "You always dress impeccably."

"Thanks daddy." Skylar had smiled, resting her head on his shoulder happily. "See papa, daddy trusts me."

"I'm still going with you." Louis had responded, pulling out his keys and gesturing for her to go ahead to the car while he said a quick goodbye to Harry, "I'll see you later babe."

"Yeah, see you much later." Harry smiled, knowing this was going to be an all day event. "Love you."

"Love you more." Louis replied, pressing a kiss to his lips then following after their daughter.

They had gone to a few shops in the mall before Skylar had declared she was ready to go elsewhere to look, nothing really tickling her fancy. 

"What color did you and Parker agree on again?" Louis questioned as they got into his new Range Rover.

"Light blue." Skylar answered, looking at her phone before placing it in the cup holder. "I want something with bead work I think but none of those shops had anything like that."

"We'll find a place love, don't worry." Louis had glanced over at her then back at the road.

Eventually they did find a shore, one that specialized in dresses for every occasion and Louis spends a hell of a lot more getting everything Skylar wants. But to see her so happy makes it all worth it, even when they get home and Harry finds out how much they spent.

So now Skylar was standing in her bedroom with Lou while the older woman fretted over her hair and makeup. Her hair is half pulled up with a bump on top and the rest hanging in loose curls over her back and shoulders. There's a small swarovski crystal tiara placed at the front of the bump and she's got on simple diamond earrings with a necklace to match. 

Her dress is light blue with a sweetheart neck and a fitted, beaded upper bodice with a tulle skirt that has a blue with silver designs layer underneath. She'd settled on a pair of strappy silver heels for shoes and slipped the thin diamond bracelet she had gotten from Parker, her boyfriend, on their one year anniversary. She looks like a princess, truly stunning.

Parker was already downstairs chatting with Harry and Louis by the time Skylar is done. Since they've been dating a year, he's been to the house multiple times and gets along with Louis and Harry and they trust him. 

Harry nearly cries when Skylar comes downstairs, one hand grasping the stair rail while the other holds her dress up so she doesn't trip. Parker is there to help her off the last couple of steps and immediately moves in to kiss her cheek.

"You look stunning as always." He complimented making her blush sweetly.

"Thanks. You clean up nicely." Skylar replied earning a chuckle from Louis.

"Alright, let's get pictures done so you two can be on your way." Harry spoke up, gesturing to where Chloe, a local photographer stood waiting.

Once the pictures are done and both parents have hugged and kissed their daughter they send them on their way with a final warning not to be late for curfew. Only after Skylar and Parker are gone does Bryce finally make an appearance from his room.

"Are they gone yet?" The thirteen year old questioned.

"Mhmm, any reason you didn't come down?" Harry asked, looking over at their youngest child.

"Yeah, I knew you'd make me be in pictures with her." Bryce scoffed, walking off towards the kitchen. "I heard enough of her whining about her hair and makeup and nails... heaven only knows what would've happen if someone stepped on that dress."

"That dress cost a lot." Louis commented, "You can't fault her for that."

"You really think it's not going to get stepped on tonight at the dance?" Bryce turned to give his dad an amused look. "I don't even understand the purpose of prom. What's the point in getting all dressed up to go dance and get sweaty? And it costs a fortune. We could just throw a party and let everyone dress how they want."

"The purpose is to give seniors a special night. Guess it's like letting the girls feel super pretty and the boys feel like men." Louis responded as he leaned against the counter, watching as Harry moved around the kitchen finding ingredients for dinner.

"Well, I have no interest." Bryce stated firmly making Harry and Louis look at each other and laugh quietly.

"Son, I'm sure you'll change your mind by the time you're a senior and have a date." Harry said pulling out the pan he used for tacos. "I was the same way when I was your age, then I met your dad and he changed my opinion."

"Don't think I'll be changing mine." Bryce shook his head, "When's Scarlet coming over with Johnathan?"

"She should be here soon." Louis answered, looking forward to seeing his grand-baby.

It had been utterly strange having one of their children already married with a child of her own. 

///

Scarlet had been eighteen when she met William Cowell for the first time. It had been at a small release party for one of Louis' artist. He had been working with Simon Cowell to produce the album so it only stood to reason that Simon would be at the party. What Louis hadn't known was Simon was bringing his twenty year old son. 

They had asked Anne to watch Skylar and Bryce while they told Scarlet she was coming along. She hadn't really protested, only asked if she had to dress up in a fancy dress. Upon receiving the answer that she just needed to dress nice, she had easily agreed to go. That night she had donned a simple black dress with black flats and had immediately caught the attention of William. 

Harry had been the first to notice the two had slipped off into one of the quieter corners of the room and were chatting and laughing over a glass of champagne. He had nudged Louis with his elbow and pointed in their direction. Louis' reaction had been pretty priceless, going completely stiff when he saw Scarlet blush at something William had said.

"Simon, I hope your son has nothing but good intentions over there." Louis had commented when Simon appeared. 

"He's wanted to meet her for a while." Simon responded. "Been seeing her in all those magazines for football. He's completely smitten."

"So there's a chance something could develop there?" Harry asked, looking around Louis to Simon.

"I'd say so, like I said, he's smitten. All he does is talk about her when he sees a magazine calling her one of the most amazing female players. More often than not he tells me he wants a girl like that, one that works for what she wants and does her absolute best." Simon answered, casting his eyes over to the now laughing couple. "At least he'd be marrying good, I'd approve."

"Marrying!" Louis sputtered, nearly dropping his champagne glass. "They've just met for Pete's sake!"

"Calm down Lou..." Harry laughed, pressing to his husbands side and nuzzling his cheek softly. "I don't think we have to worry about it for a few more years."

And a few more years had been correct. Scarlet and William started dating when they were nineteen and twenty-one. Harry knew from the moment he first saw them together as an official couple that that was going to be it. And sure enough, on Scarlet's twenty-third birthday, William had gotten down on one knee in front of everyone in the restaurant to ask her to marry him. 

Louis' reservations about William were long since gone. He'd seen his girl get hurt once before and he really didn't want to go through all those tears again. So it had stood to reason he had been cautious, watching William's every move when he was around to make sure this boy was gonna treat his oldest girl right. Once he was sure of that, approving of William asking them if he could marry Scarlet had been easy. 

They had wed the following year on their anniversary and flew off to Tahiti for their honeymoon. Everything had worked out since it was Scarlet's off season. She had been playing professionally ever since she graduated from college and was still one of the best players. 

Six months after she turned twenty-five, Scarlet had come over to the house with William in tow and a bright smile on her face. Harry had taken one look at her and known but Louis had to be told she was pregnant. 

"Congrats baby girl." Louis had smiled, pulling Scarlet into a tight hug. "You're making me feel extremely old now."

"Papa... you're not old." Scarlet had chuckled, pulling away and taking her place at her husbands side. 

Nine months seemed to go by slowly but before they knew it really Scarlet was in the hospital screaming at William to shut up and just hold her hand before turning to Harry and demanding to know how he went through this three times.

Harry had just shrugged and brushed Scarlet's bangs off her forehead, "You guys made the pain worth it."

Nevertheless, Scarlet turns to William and gives him a stern look before stating "No more." in a low voice. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He had though the same thing when he had Scarlet, he remembers yelling at Niall and his mum. He ended up having two more have her and he doesn't regret it. Though after Bryce was born he had been serious when he said no more.

His pregnancy with Bryce hadn't been easy. Bryce had been the heaviest baby of the three and he had also squirmed and kicked the most. Honestly it had been a complete surprise when Bryce had come home talking about wanting to join the polo team at school and not the football team.

It was just that that made his pregnancy with Bryce harder though. 

_*Flashback*_

_Despite being seven and a half months pregnant, Harry insisted on working at the bakery still. Louis had tried to get him to take time off since his back was already hurting more than it had with Scarlet and Skylar, but Harry refused. He couldn't stand not doing something... being at the house all day was simply boring._

_So he went to work every day five days a week and worked his usual shift. Mainly he just decorates the cakes and cupcakes the only difference is now he sits in a chair instead of standing up to do it._

_It was the middle of February, snow was falling and the temperature was cold. During his past two pregnancies Harry had felt overheated at this stage of pregnancy, more often than not he'd kick the covers off during the night, exposing himself to the cool air of their bedroom. This time around was no different, he dressed in less layers than everyone else. Staying warm didn't take four layers plus a scarf, gloves, and a hat like it did for others._

_"Harry, why don't you go ahead and head home? Megan and I can finish those in the morning." Anne said, coming into the kitchen where Harry was frosting cupcake number 653 of 1000._

_"I'm alright mum." Harry responded, carefully swirling the fluffy white buttercream onto the chocolate cupcake before adding pink sugar sprinkles to the top._

_The order had been placed the week prior. An organization had called in a thousand cupcake order for a charity event they were holding. They had said they wanted four flavors, whatever Anne wanted to make, and they needed them the following week._

_Harry had been working on the order all day, occasionally with Megan helping, but otherwise alone  with his earbuds plugged in, pumping Ed Sheeran into his ears._

_"H, your shift ended thirty minutes ago." Anne sighed, coming over to look over his shoulder._

_"I know, I just want to finish up these." Harry responded, nodding his head towards a tray of unfrosted cupcakes without taking his eyes off the one he currently was holding._

_"Alright, but no more after that. Louis will be worried if you're not home by the time he gets there with the girls." Anne gave in and headed out to the front to make sure everything was clean and locked up for the night._

_"Let's finish this up champ, then we can go home to your papa and sisters." Harry mumbled to his swollen tummy, earning a fond smile from Sabrina, their second shift baker, who was still there cleaning up._

_Once he had finished up the tray he was working on, Harry placed all the cupcakes in the cooler then took off his apron. He washed the frosting and sprinkles off his hands then grabbed his coat from his mum's office before heading out to the front._

_"I'm heading home now." Harry spoke, slipping on his jacket and pulling out his phone to text Louis that he was on his way and would stop and pick up dinner._

_"Okay love." Anne smiled, coming over to hug him. "Thank you for helping with these cupcakes, Megan and I are going to finish frosting them in the morning, so there's absolutely no reason for you to show up early."_

_"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Harry questioned playfully._

_"No doll, but you're pregnant and you need your rest. Come in after lunch." Anne ordered, giving him a stern, motherly look._

_Harry nodded his head in agreement and leaned in to kiss her cheek before pulling out his car keys._

_"Night mum, love you." He stated, walking out the front door as she held it open for him._

_"I love you too sweetheart, night!" Anne called, waving at him before shutting and locking the door back._

_Harry climbed into his new Mercedes ML63 AMG SUV. It had been a gift from Louis for his birthday, painted in a color called diamond silver. He didn't ask about the cost of the vehicle, he knew it was expensive, so he settled on just enjoying the luxury finishes the vehicle offered._

_"Alright baby boy, let's get some food and go home." Harry spoke to his swollen tummy as he cranked the car._

_Traffic hasn't slacked off much when he pulls out onto the road to head home though he guesses that's because it's Friday and everyone wants to be out. He's never been a fan of driving in traffic, especially when it's just starting to snow like it is now._

_"You know baby, your papa normally does all the driving. He deals with this traffic so much better than me." Harry spoke to the baby inside him as he went._

_As he drives, he considers what to get for dinner. He already knows if he calls the girls will want tacos, because that's what they always want when it comes to getting take out. Louis on the other hand will opt for Chinese if given the choice which means another stop. So he decides to just go to Louis' favorite Mexican restaurant... he figures it's a good trade off._

_"Is that okay with you bear? Mexican sound good?" Harry questioned as he placed a hand on his stomach to rub it for a second._

_What he receives as an answer is a sharp kick under his hand._

_"Well that wasn't very nice." Harry pouted, rubbing the spot again. "You could have just tapped me, I feel everything you do you know..."_

_Switching on his blinker he turned onto the next street and kept on going, heading for the Mexican restaurant._

_"I'm ready for you to be out of me. I don't mean like I'm kicking you out, but I just really want to meet you and hold you. Your sisters are really excited to meet you, you'll love them and I'm sorry if Skylar tries to dress you up, she's been getting into that lately even tried to put some pink lip gloss on your papa. He's really looking forward to having you to hold too. You kick so much he thinks you're gonna be a footie player just like he was a long time ago and like your sister is. He's really excited for that. We just love you so much already..." Harry spoke to the baby inside him as he drove._

_He quite enjoys talking to him while he's in the car. He loves feeling all the small kicks he gets as a response to his voice._

_Stopping for a red light, he's just two streets away from the restaurant when he hears screeching tires. His heart jumps in his chest and he doesn't have any time to react before he's being slammed forward into the car in front of him._

_It takes him a moment to grip what's happened, but once he does his main concern is the baby inside of him. He sits there and rubs his hand over his stomach as others are getting out of their vehicles to check on everyone involved. He feels okay... he doesn't think he's injured though he might really have a sore back now and a headache from his head jerking forward and then being slammed back - but otherwise he feels okay and the baby doesn't seem to be having a freak out._

_A knock on his window jerks him back into reality. There's a young woman standing there, bundled in a thick coat and scarf, with a worried expression on her face. Slowly, Harry unlocked the door and climbed out of the SUV as she took a step back._

_"Heavens you're pregnant!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "Are you alright? The driver in the vehicle that hit you isn't responding, he was going way too fast for these conditions. I saw the whole thing from the parking lot, the police are on their way."_

_"I think I'm okay." Harry answered, glancing at the vehicle that's smashed into the back of his own._

_He can make out the shape of someone slumped back against the seat thanks to the street lamps and he can hear the sound of sirens approaching._

_"You're sure?" The young woman questioned, frowning, "You look a bit pale..."_

_Harry turned back to assure her that he's fine when he finds himself staring at the ground, doubled over in pain.  The woman is there immediately, grabbing his arm as he sinks to his knees on the snowy street._

_"How pregnant are you?" She asked,  squatting down beside him._

_"Seven and a half months. Too early to be having a contraction. Way too early." Harry managed to responded once the contraction passed._

_"Oh my gosh. Okay. The ambulances just pulled up, let me flag one down." The woman said, standing up but keeping a hand on Harry's back as she waved to one of the medics._

_"AH! FUCK!" Harry cried out, crossing his arms over his stomach and gritting his teeth together as another contraction washed over him._

_"Hang on, hang on." The woman urged him, rubbing his back - there's really nothing more she can do._

_One of the medics came hurrying over and got down next to Harry. He doesn't say anything until Harry relaxes some._

_"Sir, my name is Tarak, we need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to help you stand up so we can get you in the ambulance." The medic said, grabbing Harry to help him._

_They get him over to the ambulance quickly. He's sitting down just as another contraction hit, they're about a minute apart and he knows that's definitely not good. He barely notices the medic ushering in the woman that had been there into the vehicle until she's sitting next to him and reaching for his hand._

_"Is there anyone you'd like me to call?" She questioned once the contraction was over. "My name is Becky by the way."_

_"M' Harry and yes, my husband, Louis." Harry replied, fishing out his phone from his pocket. "Just ask him to come to the hospital, he doesn't need anymore detail until he gets there... need him to drive safe, he's got our daughters."_

_"Alright." Becky said taking the phone and finding the number while the medics tell Harry he needs to try and be as calm as possible._

_//_

_Louis' just getting home with the girls, having had to pick them up from Niall's when his phone ran._

_"Go put your things up girls." Louis ordered, pulling his phone from his pocket to answer, "Hey babe."_

_"Uh hi, is this Louis?" A female voice questioned making Louis frown._

_"It is... why are you calling from my husbands phone?" He asked in response._

_"Your husband requested I call you. There was an accident and he's being taken to the hospital. He'd like you to meet him there." The female answered._

_"What!?" Louis exclaimed, already moving to run up the stairs and get the girls. "Is he okay?! Oh gosh, the baby... it's not like critical is it? Scarlet, get your shoes and coat back on quickly." he ordered before dashing to Skylar's room and scooping her up with one arm._

_"No it's not critical I don't think... we're arriving at the hospital now. He says to drive safely." The female responded._

_"I'm on my way, tell him we're coming." Louis replied and then hung up, hurrying down the stairs as fast as he dares._

_"Dad, what's going on?" Scarlet questioned, pulling her coat on._

_"Your daddy was in an accident, we need to go to the hospital, come on now." Louis urged her to the garage, snatching his coat along the way._

_"Is he okay?" Scarlet asked anxiously._

_"I think so baby, we just need to go up there." Louis replied, not wanting her to freak out._

_He strapped Skylar into her car seat and made sure Scarlet had buckled her seat belt before pulling out of the garage and heading to the hospital. Twenty minutes later he pulled into the hospital parking lot and picked up his phone to call Anne before getting out._

_"Hello?" Anne answered on the third ring._

_"Harry's in the hospital." Louis rushed out as he helped Skylar out of the SUV._

_"What! What happened?" Anne questioned, sitting in her car, still at the bakery._

_"Car accident. The girl I talked to said he was okay but I don't know. I've got the girls with me, can you come?" Louis requested, wanting someone there to wait with since he didn't know anything._

_"Of course dear, I'll be there soon." Anne responded._

_With a quick goodbye, he hung up and led Scarlet into the emergency room, holding Skylar in his arms. As soon as he walks in, a young red head is hopping up from one of the waiting room seats._

_"Hi! Are you Louis?" She questioned, approaching them._

_"I am?" Louis nodded, eye quirking in question._

_"I'm Becky, I'm the one that called you. I was there at the accident when it happened." She explained, "I didn't want to leave just in case he needed someone... I uh didn't know how long it'd take you to get here."_

_"Alright, thanks for waiting. Um... I mean you can leave now if you'd like or you can wait with us..." Louis replied, shifting Skylar onto his other hip._

_"I'll wait if that's okay." Becky responded._

_"Alright then, I'm just got to talk to the receptionist and see if I can find out anything." Louis nodded then headed over to the desk while Becky sat back down. "Hi, I'm here for Harry Tomlinson."_

_The middle aged woman behind the desk glanced at him and nodded, typing on her computer._

_"Mr. Tomlinson is being looked over at the moment, the doctor will come out and speak with you as soon as he can." The receptionist stated, looking up from the computer._

_With a nod and a heavy sigh, Louis walked over to where Becky was sitting and sat down next to her, pointing for Scarlet to sit next to him and situating Skylar in his lap. Anne gets there not long after and comes to sit with them and wait for the doctor. Louis' a bundle of nerves because it's been an hour and nobody has come to talk to him and it just doesn't seem like a very good thing._

_Finally however, a tall raven haired man came out from the emergency room doors._

_"Louis Tomlinson?" He called out and Louis hopped up, leaving the girls to sit with Anne who was chatting quietly with Becky._

_"Hi, I'm Louis." Louis said, holding out his hand to be shaken._

_"I'm Doctor Brown." The man replied, shaking his hand. "I've been assigned to take care of your husband. I was informed that he was involved in a collision, somebody hit him from the rear and forced him into the person in front of him. Harry himself is fine, no broken bones or anything. Your baby, however, had a little freak out. The accident triggered contractions that were coming about a minute apart from each other, Harry was going into pre-term labor. We've given him a shot to stop the contractions and I'd like to keep him overnight and most of tomorrow just to be safe. He'll be on bed rest for at least a week. It's very important for him to remain calm and get plenty of rest and plenty of water."_

_"But the baby is okay right?" Louis questioned, having gone a bit pale._

_"Yes, he's just fine. Sometimes after accidents they just decide to try and come out. In most cases we can take care of that if the carrier isn't ready to deliver. Our main concern now will just be to monitor your husband to make sure there are no further complications, though I don't think there will be, he was very calm considering everything." Doctor Brown explained._

_"Alright." Louis nodded, letting out a heavy sigh of relief. "Am I allowed to see him?"_

_"Absolutely. I would recommend just you at first. He wanted to talk to you anyways. Once you're finished you can bring your children in, just remember he needs to stay very calm." Doctor Brown replied, adjusting his clipboard under his arm._

_"Thank you." Louis nodded then headed back over to Anne, the girls, and Becky. "The doctor said he went into pre-term labor but they were able to stop it. They're going to keep him overnight and most of tomorrow then he can come home but he has to remain on bed rest for at least a week."_

_"Well, at least everything is okay." Anne sighed in relief, hugging a snoozing Skylar closer._

_"I'm so glad he's okay." Becky spoke up. "I should be heading out now, I just wanted to be sure."_

_"Give me your number, yeah? Harry and I would love to treat you to dinner as a thank you. You didn't have to do any of what you did." Louis said, handing her his iPhone._

_"Oh you don't have to do that!" Becky protested, hesitating to take the phone._

_"Please, we want to as soon as Harry is able." Louis insisted._

_Becky took the phone and typed in her number before handing it back to Louis. She said her goodbyes to Anne and the girls then headed out of the hospital._

_"Can we go see daddy now?" Scarlet asked, looking up from where she was leaning against Anne's shoulder._

_"I'm going to go see him first and then I'll come out here and get you okay?" Louis responded, leaning down to kiss her forehead._

_"Alright." Scarlet agreed and settled back against Anne, closing her eyes._

_Louis headed through the double doors leading into a hallway with a series of doors. He went to the room the doctor had given him and slid inside, leaving the door open a crack like it had been._

_Harry's laying with his eyes closed on the hospital bed with a thin blanket draped over his legs. He looks peaceful and Louis' not sure whether or not he's asleep until Harry shifts and blinks at him._

_"Stop staring, s' creepy." Harry mumbled and it makes Louis let out a watery chuckle._

_"Baby..." Louis blinked through glossy eyes, making his way quickly over to the bed. "You scared me to death."_

_"Sorry." Harry replied quietly, getting an arm around Louis' waist as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm okay."_

_"The doctor said you went into pre-term labor. A lot of things can go wrong after you're in an accident, but he said everything should be alright now." Louis responded, pressing his nose into Harry's curls. "You have to stay here until tomorrow though."_

_"Yeah, he told me that. He said he just wants to make sure everything is good." Harry nodded as Louis pulled back. "Where's Scar and Sky?"_

_"Out with your mum, Becky just left. I thought once you're out and off bed rest we could take her out to eat as thanks for staying and helping you. I got her number before she left." Louis explained._

_"Absolutely. She was sweet, did nothing but worry." Harry agreed. "They said they were going to move me into a regular room. You can go get my mum, Scar, and Sky while they do that."_

_"Okay." Louis replied, shuffling down the bed some so he's face to face with Harry's stomach. "Hi baby... you gave us quite a scare. You're such a silly little bear, thinking you're ready to come out so soon. You need to stay warm and comfy in your daddy for a little longer, then you can come out. No more scares until then okay? We love you."_

_After pressing a few kisses to Harry's stomach, Louis moved back up closer to Harry's face and pushed his curls behind his ears. For a moment, Harry just leans into Louis' touch as Louis watches him and strokes his fingers over Harry's cheeks. There's a bruise forming on Harry's neck where the seat belt had been, but otherwise he's unharmed, at least on the outside. No doubt he'll probably be sore just from being jerked from the vehicle hitting him and pushing him up into another vehicle, but at least it's nothing more than that._

_Soon a nurse came in to move Harry to a regular, private room and Louis headed out to get the girls and Anne. If he has his way, Anne will hopefully take the girls for the night so he can say with Harry because there's no way he's letting him stay here by himself and he needs to be with his husband, he just needs to be._

_*End Flashback*_

For a week and a half after he had gotten out of he hospital he had been on bed rest. Having Louis or Asauna wait on him constantly wasn't so bad at first but eventually it grew aggravating. He didn't like having people do things for him. He liked cooking meals and didn't mind cleaning the house, even though Asauna typically helped with that because the house was so big and he was pregnant, but still. He didn't mind doing a lot of the things other people complained about having to do, though cleaning the bathroom was something he was happy to let Asauna do, he simply didn't like doing that. 

"DADDY!" Scarlet's had voice pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"What love?" Harry looked down at her as she squeezed his hand.

"I asked you how long this fucking shit lasts!?" She exclaimed, giving a worn out look.

"Scarlet..." Harry reprimanded, his voice still gentle though, "I really don't know love. The doctor will come in and check you. Sometimes it happens quickly and sometimes it takes hours."

"Hours!" Scarlet screeched, eyes growing wide.

"It's not like you didn't know that." Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "We talked about it enough. I'm sure it'll be soon, just hang in there. I promise it'll be worth it."

And it had been worth it in the end. Johnathan Tyler Cowell had been born two hours later and had instantly wrapped his parents and grandparents around his tiny finger. Louis had been in tears as he held the new baby a couple hours later, still complaining about how old Scarlet was making him feel all while cooing over his first grand-baby. 

To their surprise it had been Bryce that wanted to hold Johnathan quite a lot. They had expected Skylar to want to, considering she always cooed at babies, but she only held him occasionally, mostly letting the others cart him around. 

Skylar had her heart set on becoming a professional dancer from the first time she saw an American TV show on the internet called So You Think You Can Dance. She had pointed at the screen as two people did a contemporary dance and declared that that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to dance.

Of course, luck would have it that Perrie taught ballet so Harry signed Skylar up when she was ten and that was that. Now, seven years later she competes in world wide competitions. It's another time when Harry's been extremely thankful that they're rich thanks to Louis. Skylars been  everywhere from France to Australia to America. She's won a number of the competitions she's competed in, whether its solo or partnered. Harry's pretty sure her face has been plastered on just as many magazines as Louis' has if not more because of how good she is. 

Raw talent.

That's what everyone that sees her dances says. They always say they can feel the emotion in her movement and they just can't stop watching her. 

///

By the time Scarlet arrived with Johnathan, Louis was itching to get his hands on the little monster.

"Dad..." Scarlet sighed and shook her head as Louis scooped John out of her arms and attacked him with kisses, making the one year old sequel with delight.

"NO NO NO!" Johnathan squealed, using his favorite word as he grabbed Louis' hair.

"His favorite word." Scarlet explained when Louis quirked an eyebrow. "He was saying day referring to his dad and then he started picking up on us saying no no and now he just says that all the time."

Louis chuckled and swung the baby in his arms carefully as John giggled.

"Gotta be careful what you say, they pick up on everything. Your dad told me when you were just talking you heard Niall say damn and he couldn't get you to stop saying it for two weeks." Louis stated, placing Johnathan on his hip and moving towards the living room. "Love! Scar is here!"

"Alright!" Harry called back from the kitchen.

A moment later he appeared, combing his fingers through his still curly hair. It's still it's luscious chocolate brown color just with a couple of stray grey strands - not many though, you have to be up close to see them. 

"Hey sweetheart." Harry smiled, walking over to hug Scarlet and kiss her cheek.

"Hi daddy." Scarlet smiled, curling into his side - a habit that has not died and probably never will.

"When does Will get back?" Louis questioned as he sat down on the sofa and passed the one year old over to Bryce.

The squirming child settled down against Bryce's chest and the older boy turned and gave his dad a smug look.

"That's not even right. He always settles down and goes to sleep for you." Louis shook his head, huffing as Harry and Scarlet chuckled.

"He's just got a way with kids, right little bro?" Scarlet said, looking over at her brother.

"Exactly. Plus you always rile him up dad." Bryce commented, "You can't expect him to be all calm when you're swinging him around."

"How old are you?" Louis asked with his eyebrows raised. 

"Leave him alone Louis." Harry laughed, as he watched his husband reach over a poke their son where his dimple normally is. 

Harry still can't really believe that he's been married to his high school sweetheart for nearly seventeen years now. Sure it hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows but he's never once regretted marrying Louis. They work through things and they don't go to bed angry, or at least they don't go to sleep angry.

There have been times when they've been fighting that they'll go to sleep in separate beds, Harry in the master bedroom and Louis in a guest bedroom, but sleep never comes. It's just one of those things for them. Neither of them can sleep when the other is angry, no matter who's wrong or right. It always ends with Louis quietly making his way into the master bedroom a hour or two later and shuffling into bed, pressing up against Harry's back. 

It's never just one of them apologizing, it's always both of them. Louis will press persistent kisses to Harry's shoulders and neck until the lad turns over and curls into Louis' chest shaking and apologizing and nipping at his skin gently. Louis in turn murmurs his own apologies into Harry's hair, rubbing his back, and pressing kisses anywhere he can. Sometimes it leads to make up sex and sometimes it doesn't.

They don't have to worry about Harry getting pregnant again. While he was pregnant with Bryce they had agreed he would be there last considering how hard the pregnancy had been on Harry. So once Bryce had been born they had told the doctor to go ahead with the procedure to make it so Harry couldn't get pregnant again. Of course, the doctor had told them if they wanted, Harry could have the procedure reversed but Harry and Louis both knew that was never going to happen. So now condoms are just a matter of decision of do they want to get messy or do they want to keep clean up easy. 

Their sex life in general has faded out some as they've gotten older. Harry's fine with it as long as Louis keeps him in cuddles and kisses, which he always does. Louis doesn't mind it either but it's mandatory that one their anniversary and on their birthdays that they have sex.

"Until we can't, we are."

Is what Louis had told Harry two years ago on their anniversary. And, well, who's Harry to argue with it - it's not like they're old. It comes just as easy as it did when they were in their twenties. Harry still loves to feel Louis' hands grasping his hips as he rides him and he still loves feeling Louis' on top of him as Louis rocks into him. Louis still loves the way Harry feels under him and he still loves watching Harry's soft curls bounce no matter their position.

_*Flashback*_

_With their fifteenth wedding anniversary quickly approaching, Louis was scrambling to select a place for them to go. It was tradition that every year on their anniversary they would go somewhere, leaving the kids with either Anne or Jay._

_"Where do you want to go this year?" Louis questioned Harry as he scrolled through a list of what was supposed to be the top destinations for a romantic getaway._

_"I don't know Lou, somewhere we haven't been." Harry replied, getting a hand on his husbands leg and rubbing his thigh like he always did when Louis had his feet stuffed under him._

_"Well that doesn't really narrow it done any, love." Louis sighed, marking off places they've already been._

_They've been to Florida, California, New York, France, Italy, Hawaii, Aruba, Mexico, Australia... the list goes on - a place for every year they've been married._

_"Well, what's on the list?" Harry questioned, turning to look at Louis instead of the TV, which he muted._

_"Um... Las Vegas?" Louis read off, glancing up at Harry who made a face._

_"Not exactly what I had in mind babe." Harry shook his head and Louis chuckled._

_"There's.... Bali, Bora Bora, St. Maarten, Jamaica, Egypt, Barbados..." Louis rambled as Harry listened._

_"Egypt could be interesting... what's there to do?" Harry asked, shuffling to fit himself between Louis and the back of the sofa._

_They looked over the list of things to do and places to say and soon decided they would go to Sharm El Sheikh, Egypt. It was a place neither of them had ever been and it looked like an interesting place to go. Louis always had a thing anyways, saying "If we don't like it we can leave."_

_So two weeks later they boarded a flight to Egypt, leaving the kids with Jay and Dan for the week. The flight time is just about seven hours and forty-five minutes and they land at midnight in Sharm El Sheikh. Louis had hired a driver to take them to their hotel, The Royal Savoy, and soon enough they were checking in and heading to their private villa._

_Louis had made sure they had a great view of the water and a private pool. The villa was a bit larger than what they needed, considering they were only two people but it had three bedrooms, but Louis had insisted they get the nicest one and that had been it._

_Inside it's full of creams, turquoise, and soft grey. The living area is large with a comfortable looking sofa and a nice upgraded kitchen. The bathrooms are quite large and nicely done much like their bathrooms at home. There's a large jetted tub and Harry knows they'll be making use of that.  
_

_"What do you think?" Louis questioned, setting their suitcases down and joining Harry in the master bedroom where a king size bed was with white and turquoise bedding._

_"It's perfect." Harry responded, turning around to smile at his husband, walking over to curl his arms around his waist._

_"Good." Louis returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. "Now, how about we get changed and go to bed? We can take showers in the morning."_

_"Sounds good." Harry nodded, pulling away and heading for their suitcases._

_They're asleep within minutes, curled up together in the large bed with the sound of waves crashing outside their window._

_The next day begins with breakfast in one of the hotels restaurants before they head out to explore. Before they had left the UK, Louis had looked up different points of interest so they didn't miss anything worth seeing._

_Their first stop is the Coptic Church. There's already a bunch of people there but Louis knows it's something Harry would enjoy seeing. If he's being quite honest the inside is rather intriguing with the colorful stained glass reflecting on the shiny floor and all the painting on the walls and ceilings.  
_

_From there they went to the Al Mustafa Mosque and once again they're both taken by the architectural beauty of the place. There's a strict entrance policy so they're not allowed in, but just seeing the outside has made the drive over to it worth while._

_Once they left there, they headed over to Rangoli to have lunch. It's one of the most popular restaurants and served traditional Indian food.  They both fall in love with the delicious flavors that hit their taste buds with every bite._

_"That. That was incredible." Harry commented as they left the restaurant once the bill was paid._

_"It was. I wish we had this back home." Louis agreed, grabbing Harry's hand as they walked. "So, how about we go shopping since we've got full stomachs right now?"_

_Harry nodded his head and they set off for Soho Square. There's a ton of people shopping and eating and standing around the dancing fountain chatting. It's not busy like the heart of London is, but it's still busy. Harry's not surprised, the weather is a nice seventy-three degrees and the sun is shining, it's a great day to be out._

_They walk around inside, looking at things to buy for themselves, the girls & Bryce, and their parents. They end up with a few dresses for Skylar, new shirts for Bryce, and large sunset poster for Scarlet along with some jewelry. After looking through all the shops, they don't really find anything for their parents so they move on, walking hand in hand. _

_Louis points out the ice rink and Harry gives him a skeptical look. He hasn't been ice skating in years. There's places to do it in London of course, they just never go._

_"I don't know Lou..." Harry hesitated as Louis tugged him closer to the booth to rent skates._

_"C'mon Harry! You used to love ice skating!" Louis pleaded, pulling him along as the line moved._

_"Lou... that was a long time ago..." Harry sighed, already knowing just based on the look Louis is giving him that they're doing this and it's pointless to argue._

_"Please...?" Louis pouted, turning his blue eyes on Harry, making them wide and sad._

_"Stop!" Harry exclaimed quietly, looking away. "The kids do that all the time."_

_"Harry..." Louis whined softly, shuffling closer to his husband as the line stood still. "Baby..."_

_"Fine!" Harry gave in as he stupidly looked over at Louis._

_"Yes!" Louis cheered happily and stepped closer to the rental area._

_With their skates laced up and their bags in a rented locker for safe keeping, they stepped out onto the ice cautiously. For the first ten minutes that they're on the ice Louis wonders why the hell he wanted to do this, he feels like if he moves away from the wall he's going to fall on his butt. Meanwhile, Harry has taken to it like a pro just like he did in the past. He's skating around the rink, waving at little kids who smile at him and watch in awe as he spins in a little circle._

_"Show off." Louis grumbled, moving along slowly, trying to get a rhythm going._

_"Having issues?" Harry questioned suddenly appearing in front of him, cheeks rosy and hair wild._

_"No. No I'm not." Louis responded, frowning at the younger man._

_"Want me to hold you hand?" Harry asked knowingly._

_"Yeah." Louis mumbled sadly - he used to be better at this, he swears._

_Laughing, Harry laced their fingers together and pulled Louis along._

_"C'mon boo! Right... Left... Right... Left..." Harry encouraged as they built up a little speed._

_Eventually they get up to a nice speed and skate around until their time is up. Once they return the skates, put on their own shoes, and grab their shopping bags they head back through the shopping center._

_By the time they get back to their hotel, the sun has since set and it's a relief to rest their legs for a moment. When Louis' stomach grumbles, they get up, leaving their bags behind and head down to Eest, an Asian restaurant at the hotel, for dinner. Just like the Indian restaurant they went to for lunch, the food at Eest is delicious and the atmosphere is incredible. They're on a large terrace surrounded by oriental ponds._

_With full stomachs they returned to their villa and stripped off their clothes from the day, heading to separate showers to clean up. Between the travel the day prior and roaming around all day, they're too tired to even consider showering together, knowing that'll just leave one of them hard._

_When Harry comes out of the master bedroom bathroom, Louis is already sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers watching some show on the TV. Looking over, he smiled at Harry and held out his hand making a grabby motion. Returning the smile, Harry tossed his towel back onto the bathroom counter and walked over, taking Louis' hand as he climbed on the bed._

_They snuggle underneath the covers and Louis switches off the TV while Harry turns off the lamp next to the bed._

_"Big day tomorrow." Louis commented as he opened his arms for Harry to cuddle against his chest._

_"Is it?" Harry teased after yawning and nuzzling into Louis' warm skin._

_"Mhmm... I get to celebrate fifteen years of being married to the most beautiful man I've ever met." Louis responded, soothing one hand down Harry's side while the other rested atop the arm Harry had tossed over his stomach._

_"Me too." Harry hummed, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Married th' mos' handsome man." he slurred out._

_"Can't go to sleep without goodnight kisses." Louis chuckled, using the hand he had rested on Harry's arm to tilt Harry's face up._

_Shuffling forward, Harry pressed his lips to Louis' and sighed softly as the feelings of warmth and home washed over him. It never matted where they were, whenever he was in Louis' arms, he was home._

_Louis pecked Harry's lips a few times and then let the younger man settle back against his chest. In no time, Harry's breathing had evened out and Louis couldn't keep the smile off his face as his own eyes drooped. Tomorrow he'll have been married to his soul mate... his best friend... his everything for fifteen years and with that thought, he tightened his arms around Harry and drifted off, joining his husband in slumber._

_//_

_"Harry..."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Baby..."_

_"HARRY!"_

_Harry startled awake, his entire body getting tangled in the sheets as he jerked._

_"Morning darling!" Louis smiled brightly, hovering over Harry._

_"Lou... what the hell!?" Harry exclaimed, sitting up and scrubbing a hand over his face while trying to get his heart rate to go back to normal. "You couldn't have just shaken me awake or waited until I woke up?"_

_"Nope! Now get up and do your morning thing then come out to the living room!" Louis said leaning closer and smacking a kiss on Harry's lips before marching out of the room._

_Harry's morning routine hasn't changed at all. He absolutely refuses to come out of the bedroom until he's used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, washed his face, put lotion on his face, and fixed his hair whether it's styling it or just getting out the tangles._

_As he gets up, Harry takes a good look around and realizes there's no sun shining in the windows, it's totally dark. Frowning he looked over at the clock and his jaw dropped. It's five-thirty AM. He doesn't question it though, he just proceeds to the bathroom with a shake of his head as he rubs the sleep from his eyes._

_Stepping out of the bathroom, Harry pulled on a white t-shirt then walked out of the room in that and his boxers. Louis' waiting in the living room with a picnic basket on the coffee table._

_"Hey." Louis smiled, hopping up and sliding his arms around Harry's waist. "Happy anniversary baby."_

_"Happy anniversary." Harry responded, a grin pulling on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and pressed his nose just under Louis' ear._

_They stood there and swayed back and forth for a moment before pulling away. Louis' hands settled on Harry's hips underneath his shirt and his thumbs rubbed against his smooth skin._

_"Fifteen years of being married to you and I love you even more now than I did then." Louis smiled softly, pecking Harry's nose._

_"I love you more too." Harry replied, keeping his arms draped over Louis' shoulders. "But please tell me why we're up so early?"_

_"Because, my love, we are going on a sunrise picnic at the beach." Louis answered, gesturing to the picnic basket on the table. "When I made reservations at the hotel I asked them if they could fix a special breakfast and pack it for a picnic. They said yes and here we are."_

_"Alright, sounds perfect." Harry stated, stepping closer to nuzzle Louis' cheek softly. "Just let me go get some pants on."_

_"Grab a jumper too, might be a little nippy." Louis called as Harry walked back into the bedroom._

_Five minutes later, Harry came back out and picked up the blanket Louis had pulled out for them to sit on. With the basket in one hand, Louis snatched Harry's hand with his free one and they headed down to the beach._

_There's only a few other people on the beach, mainly runners jogging along the waters edge. Once they spread out the blanket, they sat down with their legs pressed together and opened the basket. The restaurant had prepared waffles with maple syrup and butter in small containers along with fresh cut fruit much to Harry's joy._

_Using the plates the restaurant had placed in the basket, they built their waffles just as the sun was beginning to peak above the horizon. They take turns feeding each other bites of waffle with fruit and exchanging syrup sweet kisses as they watch the sun rise. The sky is stunning shades of pink and orange and the water reflects it's colors, sparkling in the morning sun._

_"It's really pretty." Harry commented, setting his plate down when he was finished eating._

_"Mhmm." Louis hummed around a strawberry. "Almost as pretty as you."_

_"Lou..." Harry whined softly, leaning his head against Louis' shoulder._

_"What? It's true. Nothing in the world compares to how gorgeous you are Harry, not in my eyes anyways." Louis said as he peered down at his husband._

_"Sap. We're married, you have to say that." Harry teased, giving him a little nudge._

_Louis chuckled and shook his head, reaching to place his hand under Harry's chin, "No love. I'm quite certain that even if we weren't married and we had only just met this very moment I'd think the exact same thing."_

_Harry doesn't bother responding, he just leans in closer with the morning sun warming his face and slots their lips together. Louis immediately wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to pull him as close as possible while his other hand cupped Harry's cheek. He gets as far as getting Harry laid down on the blanket, hovering over him as they kiss, before the sound of children laughing hits his ears. As the sun rises people begin to come down from the hotel to enjoy the beach so he pulls away figuring nobody really needs to see them making out._

_"How about I put this back up at the villa and then we go for a walk?" Louis suggested, helping Harry stand up._

_"That sounds nice." Harry nodded, picking up the blanket  and shaking out before handing it to Louis._

_Louis dashed up to their villa then returned a few minutes later, smiling as he held his hand out for Harry to take. They walked down the beach together, hand in hand, letting the waves lap at their ankles as they talked and laughed. It's always nice just to be together and not worry about the kids._

_Of course, they don't really have to worry about Scarlet. She's been married for about five months now and everything seems to be going wonderful with the newlyweds. Skylar on the other hand is fifteen and Bryce is eleven. It's not that they don't think Jay and Dan can handle the teenager and the too-close-to-being a teenager. It's just that they were fifteen once too and Skylar, lately, has been in her rebel stage. Louis' just hoping the threat of taking away the fifteen year old's cell phone will keep her rebel attitude at bay for at least the week._

_Back at the villa they rinsed their feet off outside then headed in. Louis' got the whole day planned out for them and he's already taken care of the first item to-do... so it's onto the second. Going into the bedroom while Harry tossed their trash from breakfast away, he grabbed the card he had gotten for Harry and brought it out to the living room._

_"What's this?" Harry questioned, walking over after washing his hands as Louis hands him the envelope._

_"A card you goof." Louis chuckled, releasing it._

_Harry opened it with a happy smile on his lips and pulled out the card. Immediately he coos at the image of a little brown teddy bear holding a red heart on the front and off to the side it reads 'On Our Anniversary'. Opening the card he read over the short poem inside._

_**Not just my lover, you are also my best mate**   
_

_**For your presence in my life, I thank fate** _

_**I couldn't have done anything without you by my side** _

_**You are the reason my face bears a smile so wide** _

_**Falling in love and getting married to you** _

_**Has given my happiness of which I never knew** _

_**As we celebrate one more year of being cute and cozy** _

_**I wish you, my dear husband, happy anniversary** _

_It's signed 'Love Always, Louis' in Louis' beautiful cursive handwriting at the very bottom. Looking up from the card, Harry gave Louis a watery smile and moved closer to hug him._

_"I love it and I love you." Harry stated, nuzzling into Louis' sweet smelling hair._

_"I love you too baby."  Louis smiled, holding the just taller man tightly._

_"I got you one too..." Harry said, pulling away and hurrying to the bedroom to snatch the envelope from his suitcase._

_Back out in the living room he hands it over to Louis. Louis pulled the card out and smiled at the front, it's a picture of tea-light candles in the shade of a heart and 'For Our Anniversary'. Opening it up he reads what's written in the card.._

**_Since the day you stole my heart away_ **

**_I've loved you more and more each and every day_ **

_And then below that there's a short bit that Harry's written himself._

**_Louis, I'm so thankful to get to call you my husband. You've made my life so wonderful and you've helped expand our family with our three beautiful children.  Ever since day one, when we met at the park all those years ago, you've had my heart. I look forward to the years to come because I get to spend them with you, my one and only._ **

**_Love Always,_ **

**_Harry_ **

_Louis' sniffling as he sets the card down and takes Harry back into his arms. This beautiful man is all his and will be his until their dying day. He couldn't ask for a better husband or father of their children._

_"My baby..." Louis cooed into Harry's ear, squeezing him tight. "My beautiful darling, I love you so much."_

_He hears Harry give a wet laugh and he feels his arms tighten around his waist and wet cheeks get pressed to his neck._

_"Love you more." Harry responded, voice muffled by Louis' neck._

_"So..." Louis starts, pulling away and pausing to press a bunch of kisses to Harry's cheeks. "I've arranged for us to go scuba diving, thought you might enjoy that. The hotel recommended an Italian owned one, so I bought tickets. Our ride leaves in ten minutes."_

_"Something we've never done before, sounds fun. Let's go change then we can head to the pick up in front of the hotel." Harry responded, pulling away completely._

_Nodding, Louis followed Harry into the bedroom. The high for the day is supposed to be around seventy-six, so wearing their swim trunks won't be an issue. They pair them up with t-shirts, slip on their shoes, and then head out of the villa._

_There's a few other couples waiting at the pick up area and soon enough a bus is pulling up to pick them up. The drive to the center doesn't take too terribly long, they chat with a couple from America the entire ride - sharing what they've done so far._

_Soon enough they're standing in a room with ten other people going through the required course before they can go diving. With safety instructions fresh in their minds, everybody get's onto the boat that'll take them to their diving area and they're off. Eventually they're instructed to suit up and Louis laughs as Harry struggles into his wetsuit._

_"Shut up. You're used to doing this." Harry pouted, struggling to get his arms into the holes._

_"Babe, it's not as hard as you're making it." Louis chuckled, helping his husband nevertheless._

_Neither of them can believe their eyes once they're in the water. There are literally thousands of colorful fish swimming all around and colorful coral. The other ten divers are scattered around in the area and there's an underwater photographer snapping pictures that they'll be able to buy later._

_When the dive is over everyone climbed back on board the boat and they headed to shore, peeling off their suits and getting back into their regular clothes. Louis immediately pulled Harry over to the photographer to purchase a bunch of the pictures that had been taken, making sure to buy all of the ones of them. Before they leave they've got a CD of all the photos._

_"How about some lunch?" Harry suggested as they walked along the vendors by the beach near the dive center._

_"Pizza? I heard a couple talking about a place called Casa Mia, said the pizza with delicious." Louis said, lacing their fingers together as they walked, pulling Harry to a halt when he saw a scarf he knew would look great on Harry. "Look at this babe."_

_Harry turned to look at the scarf and smiled as he took it into his hand. He loved the simple blue and white design and soft material. So Louis' quick to purchase the item even though Harry says he doesn't need it, Louis insists it'll look amazing and they can't pass it up._

_With the new scarf tied in Harry's curls, they continued on until they reached the bus stop. From there they headed over to the Casa Mia restaurant and sat down to order a pizza to share._

_"So, what do you have planned after this?" Harry questioned as they ate their food._

_They've gone pretty classic, ordering a white pizza with fresh made sauce, mozzarella and cheddar cheese, with some diced tomatoes, and sprinkled with basil and with a butter and garlic brushed crust._

_"Rented a speed boat." Louis says casually and Harry's eyebrows rose so he explains, "I thought it would be fun, getting to ride around the water for a bit and relax."_

_"Alright then, as long as you're not driving." Harry smiled sweetly and Louis grumbled at him around his pizza._

_The speed boat is quite fun, though at first Harry's a bit apprehensive about it. The captain has assured him that they're totally safe and he's been operating boats for many, many years. So with their life vests on, they head out. and both of them enjoy it._

_Back at the villa, Louis had Harry go sit on the sofa while he went to the bedroom and snatched up Harry's gift. Coming back into the living room he noticed Harry had a two wrapped boxes sitting next to him on the sofa. Sitting down next to Harry, Louis handed him the small wrapped box while Harry handed him the two he had._

_Harry waited for Louis to open the first box, his own gift sitting in his lap._

_"H..." Louis smiled softly, pulling out two custom white pillows._

_One of them has a little stick figure man, with hair that resembles Louis', holding a can to his mouth with a string attached to it that goes all the way across the pillow. The second pillow has a curly haired stick figure man that's holding a tin can to his ear with a string that runs across the pillow to connect the two pillows. In the middle of the string on Harry's side, the string is shaped like a heart. It's Louis sending Harry is love by way of tin can phones._

_"This is adorable, I love them!" Louis looked up at the green eyed man. "These have to go on our bed at home." he continued, leaning over to peck Harry's lips._

_"I'm glad you like them, I thought they were cute." Harry blushed then picked up his gift from Louis._

_They unwrapped the gifts at the same time._

_Harry's is a Brera Orologi Dinamico watch with a light brown Italian leather band. He can't help the gasp that falls from his lips. He's always loved watches with brown leather bands._

_Meanwhile, Louis' gift is a scrapbook that Harry had been putting together over the past fifteen years. It's got pictures from Scarlet's first days of school to pictures of her currently, all grown up. There's pictures of Louis with Skylar sleeping randomly throughout from multiple years. There's pictures of Harry pregnant with Bryce and the day they brought him home from the hospital to now as an eleven year old. There's pictures of them everywhere, whether at home, out in London, or on holiday - he's made sure to include a bunch of things. In the bottom of the box there's also a framed picture in a custom frame that read 'I Love You Forever & Always' with a picture of the two of them. The picture is similar to the one from many years ago of them looking into each others eyes. This one is just recent, they're staring deep into each others eyes, smiling happily, and looking completely and utterly in love._

_"Harry... Harry this is wonderful!" Louis beamed at his husband before looking back at the scrapbook once he was finished looking at the picture of them in the frame. "All of these moments we've had together and with our kids and family..."_

_"I started it right after we got married." Harry commented, snuggling into Louis' side._

_"How on earth did you keep it hidden from me?" Louis questioned, resting his head atop Harry's._

_"Just kept it in a box under the bed." Harry shrugged. "Figured it was a good spot, you never look under there."_

_"True. This is amazing... We need to make sure we take loads of pictures so we can make another one eventually." Louis said, slipping the page of the scrapbook and smiling at a picture of Skylar and Scarlet with Bryce in Scarlet's lap watching something on TV._

_"Already ahead of you." Harry chuckled, then remembered the watch in his lap. "Thank you for the watch Boo, I love it." He stated softly._

_"I thought you might, I'm glad you do. It'll look fantastic on you." Louis replied, kissing Harry's forehead._

_"So what's next on your agenda for us today?" Harry asked after a moment of silence._

_"Actually our next to-do isn't until about six, so we can do whatever until then. It's only two now." Louis answered, glancing at his phone to check the time._

_"Well, do you want to go to the beach or do you want to watch a movie?" Harry questioned, setting the box containing the watch down on the coffee table._

_"How about we go to the beach and then grab a snack before the bus comes to pick us up?" Louis suggested and Harry nodded in agreement._

_They stayed at the beach until four-thirty and then headed to one of the hotel restaurants to grab something small to eat to hold them over until dinner. From there they find themselves on a bus with twenty other people all headed for the same destination they are._

_Pulling up to the Sinai Safari Adventures, Harry's got his eyebrows raised as he looks around. There's set-ups of what appear to be dune buggies and also quads (four wheelers)._

_"We're taking the quads." Louis smiled, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him over to where the group was gathering around a middle aged man._

_"Good evening everybody! Welcome to the total experience stargazer night! For your trip, we're going to be taking the quads out to a certain point and from there we'll be riding the camels out to our stargazing destination! On the handle of each quad you'll find a head scarf, we highly recommend you wear them do to the kick up of dirt when you're on the quads. So if everyone will head to their quads, we can get going!" Tim, the man in charge called out with a happy smile._

_"Come on babe." Louis led them over to the quads. "We're numbers fifteen and sixteen."_

_Both of them grabbed the head scarfs off of the quad handles and proceeded to put them on like everyone else. With them on properly, only their eyes were visible unless they pulled down the piece covering their mouths._

_The ride out to where the camels are is fairly fun and Tim hadn't been lying been he said the quads kicked up a lot of dust. When they reach the camels Harry feels like he's taken a dust bath though he's surprised to find he's really not too dusty._

_"Fun?" Louis questioned, pulling down the mouth piece of the scarf._

_"Yeah, so far so good." Harry smiled, reaching for Louis' hand as they followed everyone over to where the saddled camels were._

_They all listened to Tim talk about the camels and safety while riding them and eventually he told them it was time to get on._

_The camels are all sat down around them and one by one everyone is led to a camel._

_"Well this isn't exactly comfortable." Louis grimaced as he sat down on the saddle, holding onto the front and back horns as one of the workers got the camel to stand up._

_Harry chuckled as he mounted the camel and it stood up as well, "This was your decision babe. You can always ride the bus, but I'm doing this."_

_"No, no. I'm doing this." Louis responded, wanting the full experience._

_The ride takes about thirty minutes and both of them are relieved to get off the camel at the Bedouin camp. They join two other couples under one of the tents and relax against the cushions set up. They chat with the other couples about where they're all from as worker walk around placing water and cups on the tables along with shisha's (hookah's). Both of them take a few drags from it before just settling on water and tea._

_Eventually Harry drags Louis over to where one of the workers is making bread and allowing people to try to make their own. Harry, of course, is a pro at it as he tosses the dough back and forth, getting it to stretch like pizza would without any holes. Louis, on the other hand, keeps ripping his and eventually Harry takes over, leaving Louis to pout as the worker chuckles. It turns out delicious though and Louis knows Harry will attempt to find a recipe to do it at home._

_When the sun began to set in the sky, they followed some others up a small mountain to get an indescribable view of the sunset. Harry has his camera out and is snapping pictures of it, plus getting some of himself and Louis. Back down at the camp, once the sun is completely gone from the sky, everything is lit by candles casting a very warm glow. The chef is preparing their dinner as they all sit around and talk and drink._

_The food is simple but delicious and after they're done they lay out on blankets and stare up at the stars filling the night sky._

_"This is incredible." Harry commented, pressing against Louis' side. "It's so different than London. It's so quiet and dark... it's like it's nothing but you, the sand, and the sky."_

_"And it's even more incredible because I get to enjoy it with you." Louis stated, pulling Harry even closer. "The stars don't have anything on you babe."_

_"You're a sap." Harry whispered into the night, nevertheless he shuffles around so he can kiss Louis properly. "But I love you."_

_"I love you too darling, happy anniversary." Louis smiled, nuzzling into Harry's curls._

_"Happy anniversary." Harry responded, sighing happily and going back to watching the stars._

_Once everyone is back at the tents there's a show - Bedouin dancing and belly dancing. Everyone on the tour is clapping and laughing and enjoying the show. The dancers pull people from the group to join them in easy dances, mainly women and children, which Harry and Louis are fine with since neither of them have any dancing skills._

_They arrive back at their hotel around eleven-thirty and are running high off the excitement of the night. It had been magical being out in the desert, under the stars. Getting to be wrapped up in Louis' arms is heaven anywhere for Harry, but in such stillness and wonder, it had been something special._

_"Shower?" Louis questioned once they were inside the villa._

_Harry nodded his head and dropped his stuff in the living room, heading to the master bathroom as he tugged off his clothes. Louis followed quickly behind, leaving a trail of his own clothes behind him. While Harry adjusted the temperature of the water, Louis grabbed two towels from the cabinet and set them on the counter and turned down the lights some._

_"You go ahead and get in, I'll be right there." Louis said, walking back out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him._

_In the bedroom he quickly grabbed a bag from the very bottom drawer of the chest and opened it revealing red and white rose petals. He set to work with the petals and then grabbed the roses he had purchased and placed them in a fancy crystal vase before setting them on the night stand on Harry's side of the bed along with a box of Belgian chocolates in a heart shaped container._

_Once he was done, he slipped back into the bathroom where Harry was already in the shower and standing underneath the spray, running his fingers through his wet hair. Louis crowded up behind him, spreading his hands over the slight pooch of his stomach. Harry hummed happily and leaned back into Louis touch as the older kissed over his shoulder._

_"Have a nice day today?" Louis questioned, reaching around Harry to grab their body wash off shower caddy._

_"Loved today." Harry replied stepping out from under the water so the soap wouldn't just wash away as Louis poured some into his hand then began washing his shoulders and back._

_"Good." Louis murmured, pressing his nose to the back of Harry's neck and kissing just below his hair line as he ran his soapy hands down Harry's arms._

_He pulls his face away long enough to wash Harry's neck and push him under the water to rinse that portion of him before turning him around so they're face to face. Pouring more of the soap into his palm, Louis set to work on Harry's chest, moving his hands in circles all over his husbands soft skin. Leaning forward, Louis pressed his lips under Harry's jaw and began nipping at his neck._

_Harry tilted his head back against the shower wall as a soft sigh escaped his lips, enjoying the feeling of Louis' hands on him. Louis continued to wash Harry blindly as he kissed his neck, running his hands over the youngers soft stomach and hips. When he finished, he pushed Harry back under the spray to rinse then pulled him back out, grabbing the soap again._

_Sinking to his knees, Louis started washing Harry's legs while nuzzling his stomach and kissing from hip to hip. He felt Harry quiver under his touch and smiled as he began to get hard. Moving his hands to the other leg, Louis pressed a series of kisses to the scar from Harry's c-sections, moving lower until he was just above Harry's now hard length. He let his hot breath fall over Harry's erection and ran his hands up Harry's legs to his bum, squeezing it firmly and making Harry groan as he kissed right his base._

_"Lou..." Harry whined, letting a hand fall to Louis' head and tangle in his hair._

_Louis smirked against Harry's bare skin as his hands wondered down the back of Harry's thighs then up between them. Moving closer, he let his lips brush over Harry causing him to jerk his hips forward. After teasing Harry's base a little more, Louis kissed up Harry's torso as he stood up._

_"Still need to wash our hair babe." Louis stated when Harry pouted and whined in his throat. "And I'm still dirty too."_

_They hurried through the rest of their shower then stepped out into the cool bathroom. Grabbing their towels they dried their hair and bodies, stealing kisses from each other as they did._

_Dropping his towel to the ground, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the door. He had Harry close his eyes and then pulled him into the bedroom._

_"Alright, open." Louis ordered, pressing himself to Harry's back and wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist._

_"Oh Louis..." Harry breathed looking around the room._

_There's red and white rose petals scattered over the bed and a few battery powered tea light candles placed randomly around the room. Then there's roses in a vase on the night stand. Walking over, Harry leaned over and smell them, humming happily at the sweet spray that had been misted on them. There's fifteen roses if Harry's counting them right - Louis really is a sap._

_Turning around he finds his blue eyed husband right there with a soft look on his face and really there's nothing more Harry can do but fall into his arms. Their lips mold together perfect just like they did when they had their very first kiss twenty-nine years ago. Louis' tongue caresses every inch of Harry's mouth and Harry is all too happy to let Louis control him._

_Louis urged Harry to lay down on the bed and Harry immediately shimmied to the center as Louis crawled up too. They're both hard and Harry knows where this is going and he's anxious, in this moment he wants nothing more than to feel Louis moving inside of him._

_Louis, however, is moving slower, at least for the moment. He straddled Harry's legs and bent over to pepper kisses all over Harry's stomach and chest. He bit at Harry's perky nipples and laved over them with his tongue earning soft whines and moans from his lover. Moving higher, Louis kissed the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder before kissing up his neck and latching onto the sweet spot just below his ear. Sucking gently, he felt Harry's hands come up to wrap around his shoulders, one hand splaying on his back and the other tangling in his hair._

_"Lou... Lou please I need you." Harry pleaded, completely breathless._

_"Okay baby..." Louis cooed, pulling away from Harry's neck to pull a bottle of lube from the night stand._

_He opened the bottle and coated three of his fingers with the slick substance then shifted so he was between Harry's legs. Harry spread his long, slender legs, bending at the knee to give Louis better access. His hands clenched the sheets as Louis pressed one slick finger into him and he moaned deep in his throat as he felt a warm, wet mouth close over his tip. It was always Louis' way of distracting him when they haven't had sex in a while, Harry should expect it but it gets him every time._

_Once he's got three fingers thrusting smoothly into Harry, Louis pulled them out and grabbed the lube again. Coating his length he got Harry's legs around his waist then held himself up with one hand while he used the other to guide himself in._

_Harry tossed back his head and his jaw went slack as Louis' length stretched him open. The feeling is exquisite though - the feeling of Louis bare inside of him. He's never been so thankful for having that procedure so he can't get pregnant - he loves how it feels when Louis doesn't wear a condom and now he doesn't have to unless he wants to._

_"Harry." Louis gasped as he bottomed out. "Baby, you're so tight."_

_Harry tightened his legs around Louis' waist in response, clenching around Louis as he adjusted. Eventually he murmured for Louis to move and the blue eyed man pushed up onto his hands so he was hovering over Harry as he began to thrust. Harry let out a moan and let his head tilt back into the pillows, bed sheets clenched in his fists._

_It burns but in the best of ways. Louis knows Harry like the back of his hand. He knows while Harry is constantly biting his lip it means it burns and when his mouth falls open and little pants and moans come out, it means he's feeling nothing but pleasure and once he starts biting his lip as well as panting and moaning, it means he's about to release._

_Soon Harry whispered for Louis to go faster and who is Louis to deny him that? Pinning Harry's arms down with his hands, Louis sped up his thrusts and leaned over to bite at Harry's neck, leaving love bites behind. From his neck, he dipped down to Harry's perky nipples and drew one into his mouth, laving his tongue over it before tugging gently at it making Harry's back arch. Releasing Harry's arms, Louis spread his hands over Harry's sides and glided them over every inch of skin he could reach, moving his mouth back up and breathing harshly into Harry's ear._

_"L-Lou..._ fúck _Lou!" Harry cried out, arms flailing backwards and hands grasping the headboard as he spread his legs wider to allow Louis to get deeper. "Lou, Lou, Lou!"_

_Louis pulled back and grasped Harry's hips in his hands, looking down at his husband as he wrecked him - hips thrusting so fast and hard to hurt somewhat. It's worth it though. It's worth seeing Harry's curls bouncing against his forehead and the pillows. It's worth seeing Harry's knuckles turn white as he grips the headboard. It's worth seeing the sheen of sweat that's covering Harry's neck and chest and seeing the obscene arch of his back._

_Despite the fact that he's going as fast as he can, Louis tries to go faster as his eyes begin to close in pure pleasure. His head tilted back as he rammed into Harry. There's sharp gasps and deep moans coming from Harry, his lips parted and head tilted back as far as it can go while his back seems to arch more than ever._

_"Lou... Louis I'm gonna c-come!" Harry managed to get out as his thighs began to tremble._

_"Me too. Fúck Harry. Come on baby." Louis growled, looking back down at his green eyed lover. "Feel so good. You're so hot baby, feels so good inside you."_

_"L-Lou..." Harry choked out, hands tightening on the headboard as his release took him over. "LOUIS!" he cried out, white splattering his soft tan skin._

_"Babe..." Louis groaned, placing his hands over Harry's on the headboard. "Shït baby! Yes! Harry!"_

_Both of them let out deep moans and sharp gasps as Louis came, pumping everything he had into Harry as his fingers pressed between Harry's on the headboard. As he came down from his release, Louis slipped out of Harry and let go of Harry's hands so the younger man could lower them back to the bed. Still hovering over him, Louis dipped his head down and molded their lips together, his fingers combing through Harry's curls._

_"You're beautiful you know that?" Louis commented, pressing his nose to Harry's. "So beautiful, my darling."_

_Harry's cheeks heated up as he met Louis' sincere blue eyes. It's the same reaction he had the first time Louis told him this and every time after that._

_"So are you." Harry responded, soothing his hands over Louis' chest up to his neck, rubbing the back of his neck gently._

_"I love you." Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips once._

_"I love you too." Harry replied, leaning up for another peck._

_Once their breathing had gone back to normal, they dragged themselves out of bed and back into the bathroom to clean up some before brushing their teeth. With their teeth brushed they climbed back into the bed and Louis pulled Harry into his arms, Harry's arms going around his waist._

_"Goodnight love." Louis murmured into Harry's hair._

_"Goodnight Boo." Harry responded, snuggling into Louis' chest and letting his eyes drift closed._

_*End Flashback*_

The rest of their anniversary holiday had been just as wonderful as the first two days. Harry doesn't think he'll ever get tired of Louis getting between his legs and using his tongue on him until he's falling into the sun - shaking and crying as he releases - which is what had happened later during their holiday.

"Dinners done whenever you're hungry." Harry said after a few minutes.

"Tacos?" Scarlet inquired, tilting her head up as she sniffed the air.

"Yes." Harry nodded, smiling as his oldest hopped up and darted off to the kitchen.

Louis stood up to follow and Harry stood as Bryce did the same. Holding out his arms, Harry took the year old from Bryce then followed his son to the kitchen. Scarlet's already got three taco's made on her plate and is getting tea from the fridge to drink when he steps in.

"You got pictures of Skylar didn't you daddy?" Scarlet questioned, looking at Harry from the dining table.

"Yeah, we did. You missed it, she really looked like a princess. Modern day Cinderella with brunette hair honestly." Harry responded, pointing to the sour cream, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and sauce when Louis looked at him, questioning what he wanted on his tacos, then went back to rubbing Johnathan's back.

Louis placed Harry's food and drink on the table and Harry murmured his thanks against Louis' lips before sitting down. Adjusting the now snoozing child in his lap, Harry picked up a taco with one hand in dug in while Bryce told Scarlet about his last polo match.

"Dad even said we can look at horses to buy so I can practice even when I'm not in school!" Bryce said, bouncing in his chair a little with excitement as Harry nearly choked.

"You alright dad?" Scarlet questioned, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Your father said what now?" Harry asked, ignoring her and looking at Bryce who looked like he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Ummm... I don't... I don't know?" Bryce smiled, trying to look innocent.

"Sorry, had a work call. What'd I miss?" Louis asked, walking in with his plate and glass.

"Only your son outing you." Harry turned to look at him.

"Uh what?" Louis inquired, looking confused.

"When exactly were you planning to tell me that you were going to take him to look for a horse?" Harry questioned as Scarlet and Bryce  made 'oo dad's in trouble' faces.

"Well... um... about that..." Louis stumbled over his words. "I mean... now?"

"Now would be an excellent time." Harry nodded as his fingers tapped on the table expectantly.

"I thought it would be a good idea. We always bought Scar and Sky what they needed for football and dance, so I figured a horse is pretty important in polo so that's what Bry needed. We don't even have to keep it here if you don't want to, no doubt Fiz and Roman would love to board them since Roman has horses already." Louis explained himself.

Harry hummed and turned his head to look at Bryce, "And you're sure about this whole polo thing?"

"Yeah, I mean I really enjoy it." Bryce nodded.

"I supposed there's no harm in looking." Harry sighed, giving in easily since it was related to something his son loved doing.

"And yet when I wanted a miniature horse you said no." Scarlet shook her head, but smiled none the less.

"You didn't need a miniature horse and on top of that we didn't have anywhere to put one." Harry responded, rolling his eyes as he continued eating and rubbing Johnathan's leg with his thumb as he slept. 

"Guess you can ride mine once I get one." Bryce said smiling over at his sister sweetly.

"Brat." Scarlet mutter, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Scarlet, you're twenty-seven!" Louis squawked.

Scarlet merely shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. 

Once they were done eating they migrated to the theater room to watch a movie while they waited for William to arrive from work and Skylar and Parker arrive home from prom. 

When the buzzer went off for the gate, after checking the security cameras, Louis opened the gates for William and let him in through the front door, directing him to where everyone was. William said a quick hello to everyone then headed out to the kitchen to get his dinner before rejoining them in the theater. A short while later Niall and Liam arrived with their seven years old daughter, Layla, and their ten year old son, Matthew. Close behind were Zayn and Perrie with Ashlynn (24), Elizabeth (17), Samantha (15), and Ryan (11). 

They all migrated out to the living room, spreading out on the floor and on the sofas. Harry brought some cookies from the kitchen along with drinks for all the kids. It didn't matter if three of them were in their twenties... they were still the kids. Everyone settles with cookies on napkins and chats or watches the movie that's playing on the TV. It's "Into The Woods" so Scarlet and the rest of the girls are immediately taken with it while the boys end up grabbing their snacks and drinks and head back to the theater room to watch a superhero movie. Harry already knows later he'll go in and find them all asleep and he'll have to wake them up and tell them to go sleep in beds, but until then he's happy to stay snuggled into Louis' side.

Around midnight, Skylar and Parker arrived home.

"How was it?" Harry questioned quietly so as not to disturb the ones sleeping on the floor.

"It was fun, totally exhausting though." Skylar replied, sitting down on the sofa and shuffling up into Harry's side while Parker sat down on the floor.

Harry chuckled and kissed her forehead, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as Louis tugged gently at her hair.

"You still look like a princess though." Louis smiled from around Harry.

"Thanks papa." Skylar replied gratefully. "Now all that's left is picking a university and getting ready for that."

"You've got your whole life baby girl." Harry responded, rubbing his hand down her arm.

"I got the letter from Julliard." Skylar stated slowly.

And Harry thinks it's way too late for this. It's after midnight and he doesn't think he can handle talking about his youngest girl going off to a school that's in another country.

"And?" Louis questioned, apparently more open to the topic.

"I was accepted. I have a month to decide. If I don't respond by then they'll take away the acceptance." Skylar answered, letting out a long sigh. "I don't know what to do..." she continued, looking down where Parker was now asleep on the floor.

"Well what do you want to do?" Harry found himself asking.

"I want to dance." Skylar replied immediately, no hesitation. "But I don't want to leave him."

"Baby, you have a month to decide... think it over when you're not so tired. You need to do whatever you think is best for you and you need to follow your heart, that's the only way you're going to be happy and make the right decision for you." Louis said, looking around Harry again. "Everything will work out."

"Do you really think so?" Skylar asked, looking between her parents.

"Yes." Harry nodded, straightening the tiara in Skylar's hair. "Just think, if I hadn't followed my heart and given your dad another chance, you wouldn't be here right now and neither would your brother. But, I did follow my heart and everything has worked out wonderfully, I've never been happier and for seventeen years I've been a Tomlinson."

"M' glad you and papa got your happy ending, I love our family." Skylar replied, looking to where Scarlet, Ashlynn, Elizabeth, Samantha, and Layla were asleep on the floor to where William was in the love seat with Johnathan asleep on his chest to Liam and Niall sitting much like Harry and Louis, only under Zayn and Perrie's feet, and then to where Zayn and Perrie were sleeping soundly on the other sofa. "Why are they asleep in here anyways?"

"We were watching a movie." Harry chuckled quietly, scanning the room.

They live for this. Lazy nights spent with family and friends so close they might as well be family. Harry nor Louis could imagine a Friday night without the people they love most gathering at their house if able for movies and food.

"I'm gonna fall asleep right here if I don't get up." Skylar mumbled from where she now had her face pressed to Harry's shoulder.

"S' alright sweetheart." Harry smiled, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch and tossing it over his daughter. 

The only response he gets his a mumbled 'I love you' and Skylar snuggling closer to him. Kissing the top of her head, Harry leaned back against Louis and looked around the room again. There's blankets an pillows all over the floor, people occupying all of them. Their grand-baby is sleeping soundly and he can't wait until there's more of those - he knows there's going to be more. 

From where he's sitting, Harry can see the glimmer of the paper airplane necklace that is still around Scarlet's neck. Skylar has one as well and she typically wears it every single day, tonight being an exception. Bryce has one of his own too and he wears it religiously for the most part. Reaching up, Harry grasped his own between his fingers, it's an exact match to the ones Louis and the kids wear. It symbolizes their family if you ask him and it's a tradition that Scarlet has brought to her own family. 

"What are you thinking about?" Louis whispered into his ear, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and using his other hand to stroke his fingers down the side of Harry's face.

"Just thinking about how great our family is and how happy I am." Harry answered, tilting his head back to look at Louis.  "I love our family."

Louis smiled and brushed his thumb against Harry's lip, "I love our family too and I love you a whole bunch. I'm so glad I've gotten to share all this with you for the past seventeen years and I'm looking forward to all the years coming."

"Me too." Harry responded, pushing up enough to press his lips to Louis'. "I love you too, always."

"Always." Louis confirmed, dipping down to kiss Harry again - he'll never get enough of those lips. 

Soon Harry drifted off to sleep peacefully in Louis' arms with Skylar pressed to his side still, snoring softly. Louis took a moment to stare at the two of them from around Harry's head and a smile pulled at his face as his eyes wondered the room, taking in everyone asleep.

And yeah, he thinks to himself, he's quite sure he's got the best life ever. He's got a great job, a great family (both his and Harry's), great kids of his own, a grand-baby, and great friends. He's certain there's nothing more he could ever ask for except to always have times like these for the rest of his life. 

With that thought, he rested his head against his husbands and breathed in the sweet smell of his shampoo as he let his eyes drift shut. As he dozed off he thinks with all this, family and friends, his heart is no longer a half... it's whole (it has been ever since he got Harry and Scarlet) and it feels fantastic.

**-FIN-**


End file.
